LifeMate
by 10thPrinceWangEun
Summary: Masalah terbesar Chanyeol adalah Byun Baekhyun yang hamil karena perbuatannya. ChanBaek. Yaoi. MPreg. Marriage Life.
1. Chapter 1

**Wifey**

* * *

Sebenarnya aku ini bukan penganut _motto_ 'Ingin Mencari Pendamping Hidup Yang Mau Diajak Susah'. Tidak sama sekali. Aku ini sudah hidup melarat sejak kecil, tentu saja aku tak ingin istri dan anak-anakku merasakan hal yang sama. Aku ingin mereka tinggal di rumah yang nyaman, bisa makan secara teratur tanpa harus memikirkan hutang yang menumpuk, bisa membeli barang-barang yang mereka inginkan, bisa tamasya kemana saja—tidak seperti aku dulu. Yah—bukan aku yang sengaja mengajak pasanganku hidup susah. Dia saja yang mau.

Kalau kupikir-pikir lagi, dia itu sedikit membingungkan.

"Chan~ aku rasa kipasnya rusak. Huh, panas sekali—kipasi aku sekarang juga..."

Dia yang ngotot ingin merasakan hidup susah. Dia yang bersikeras mau tinggal di rumahku yang lebih mirip kandang kudanya di peternakan sana. Dia yang rela ditendang keluar dari daftar pewaris Tuan Byun. Dia yang keras kepala lebih memilihku daripada tunangannya yang milyarder itu.

Dia itu pemaksa.

"Baiklah—jangan tidur telungkup, Baek—ingat, di dalam sana ada bayi kita."

Dia sedang hamil tujuh bulan dan selalu mencoba agar bisa tidur telungkup. Dia sengaja melakukan itu karena aku punya ketakutan konyol, bagaimana kalau perut buncitnya itu meletus tiba-tiba? Dia akan terbahak ketika melihat wajahku memucat karena cemas—terkadang sifat berandalnya itu masih juga muncul.

Suamiku—oh, aku lebih suka memanggilnya _istri_ ku, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Kalau dirunut dari garis keturunan manapun, atau dari ramalan paranormal terhebat manapun, seharusnya kami ini tidak akan pernah bisa berjodoh. Dia itu putra bungsu satu-satunya dari empat bersaudara konglomerat Byun sedangkan aku ini hanyalah putra tunggal keluarga miskin pemilik usaha jajanan pinggir jalan. Dia itu terbiasa makan melalui sendok emas sedangkan aku ini tidak pernah memiliki emas—ehm, lupakan. Intinya perbedaan kami itu sejauh lapisan atmosfir terluar dan pusat bumi terdalam.

Dan kalian pasti tidak tahu. Sebelum kami menikah seperti sekarang ini, dia adalah musuh besarku. Byun Baekhyun itu berandalan sekolah sebelah sedangkan aku ini hanya murid biasa-biasa saja yang selalu jadi objek keusilannya. Oke, nanti akan kuceritakan lebih lanjut.

"Eungg—panaaass..." Baekhyun menukar posisinya dari telungkup menjadi terlentang dengan tangan dan kaki terbuka lebar. Wajahnya keringatan, pinggiran rambutnya juga basah—jujur saja, aku tak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Aku jadi merasa sangat sangat bersalah. Apalagi dia sering tidak terlihat nyaman dengan perutnya yang membesar itu.

"Maaf ya, Baek. Besok kalau gajiku sudah dibayarkan, aku akan pergi membeli kipas baru." Ujarku sambil mengipasinya pakai potongan kardus bekas. Dia membuka mata indahnya yang terpejam dari tadi, "Berisik—cukup perbaiki saja dan kita tak perlu mengeluarkan uang. Bukankah kau bilang kita harus menabung untuk biaya operasinya nanti?"

Dia ini selalu saja membuatku bingung. Sekaligus bersyukur.

"Baiklah, aku akan memperbaikinya. Apa masih panas sekali?"

Dia hanya mengangguk sambil kembali memejamkan mata. Tiga menit kemudian, dia membuka kancing piyamanya sampai habis sehingga perut putih besarnya itu terpampang bebas.

"Chan—sekalian elus perutku juga..."

"Baiklah, Manisku."

Byun Baekhyun yang sedang seperti ini selalu bisa membuatku luluh, meski dulunya aku benci sebenci bencinya melihat dia. Baekhyun itu bisa terlihat angkuh, arogan, mendominasi, mengintimidasi sekaligus manja menggemaskan dalam waktu yang sama. Aku tak tahu kapan tepatnya hatiku ini tertambat padanya.

Aku tidak tahu kapan aku jatuh cinta pada pria cantikku ini.

Kami sudah menikah selama empat bulan lebih satu minggu. Di awal pernikahan kami, jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Entahlah—mungkin ini yang dinamakan takdir.

"Chan~" Dia membuka matanya dan memandangku sendu.

"Apa, Sayang? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Dia melengkungkan bibir. "Sepertinya aku sedang ingin..."

"Ingin?"

Dia mengangguk pelan sambil menggigit bibir, "Udaranya panas sekali, tanganmu juga bergerak di perutku dan membuatku geli—sepertinya aku terangsang."

Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alis saat melihat istri kesayanganku melepas semua pakaiannya dan memandangku penuh harap. Matanya tiba-tiba berubah sayu dan bibir merahnya digigit dengan gaya seduktif. "Chan, cepatlah—aku sudah tidak tahan."

Oh, baiklah. Kau yang minta kan, Sayang?

* * *

 **School Next Door**

* * *

Semua ini berawal saat aku kelas satu SMA.

Aku bersekolah di SMA Yungnam, salah satu sekolah berstatus biasa-biasa saja tapi aku sudah bersyukur sekali bisa diterima di sana. Tepat di sebelah sekolahku, ada sekolah lain yang statusnya tak beda jauh—SMA Yungjin. Dulunya kedua sekolah ini adalah satu, tapi entah apa yang terjadi, akhirnya keduanya terpecah.

Perpecahan itu tidak hanya terjadi pada sekolahnya, tapi juga pada para warganya. Semuanya saling benci; guru dengan sesama guru, siswa dengan sesama siswa—bahkan yang namanya tawuran seolah sudah menjadi agenda resmi kedua sekolah.

Sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu karena aku juga sedang susah payah berjuang untuk hidupku sendiri. Tapi dari situlah ternyata takdirku dimulai...

Aku ikut tawuran pertamaku di semester dua kelas satu. Itupun karena aku terpaksa—kalau tidak, aku lebih baik pergi ke kedai jajanan milik orangtuaku dan membantu mereka berjualan saja. Tapi Minho hyung, 'pemimpin' sekolah kami, memintaku untuk bergabung karena SMA Yungnam kekurangan orang. Sekolahku kalah telak di tawuran minggu lalu dan banyak siswanya yang masih dalam masa perawatan.

SMA Yungjin juga tak jauh beda. Mereka memang menang, tapi ketua mereka mengalami patah tulang dan tidak bisa memimpin tawuran kali ini. Dan tebak apa, aku nyaris terbahak saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di garis depan.

Byun Baekhyun—yang tiga tahun kemudian resmi jadi istriku.

Aku sudah sering mendengar cerita tentang Baekhyun yang imut, cantik dan anak orang kaya. Pun tentang kenakalan serta sikap berandalan yang bertolak belakang dengan figur tubuhnya yang mirip perempuan itu. Tapi inilah pertama kalinya aku melihat dia secara langsung dan aku terkejut karena dia tidak terlihat 'lelaki' sama sekali. Yah, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku ini murid biasa-biasa saja yang tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

Tiga puluh lawan tujuh puluh.

Kami kalah jumlah lagi. Baekhyun menyeringai remeh saat menyadari Minho hyung gemetaran di tempat. Aku sempat melirik dengan ekor mataku, nyaris semua anggota kami ketakutan—beberapa bahkan berbisik hampir menangis saat melihat lawan yang semuanya membawa perkakas tempur. Jangan bilang yang mereka takuti adalah si Byun ini...

Apa yang mereka takutkan dari pria mungil berkulit putih bersih dan ber- _eyeliner_ tebal? Aku mengira-ngira tingginya bahkan tak sampai sebatas leherku. Tubuhnya juga terlalu kurus untuk ukuran lelaki, rambutnya di-cat abu-abu gelap yang langsung mengingatkanku pada kucingku yang sudah mati, rantai motor yang dililitkan di kepalan tangannya—oh, mungkin dia atau semua yang ada di sini menganggap dia itu _manly_.

Di mataku dia terlihat konyol.

Aku terlalu sibuk mengamati Byun Baekhyun sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau salah satu anggotaku terkena lemparan batu. Tawuran pun dimulai. Minho hyung langsung berhadapan dengan Byun dan aku menghajar siapa saja yang maju di depanku. Aku memang tidak suka berkelahi, tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa meremehkanku. Biar miskin dan susah seperti ini, aku pernah mewakili SMP-ku di ajang tingkat nasional dan meraih medali emas.

Pertarungannya tidak imbang. Anak-anak Yungjin semuanya memegang alat sedangkan kami lebih banyak yang tangan kosong. Bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya—beberapa anggotaku pingsan di tempat dengan luka di sana-sini dan ada juga yang kabur karena takut mati. Oh sial, seseorang baru saja memukul tengkukku dengan kayu.

"Mati saja kau, bangsat!" Aku merebut kayunya dan menghantamkan benda itu di kepalanya berkali-kali sampai dia pingsan. Aku benar-benar terbakar. Taeyong, Johny, Suho dan teman-temanku yang lain sudah tergeletak pingsan dan Minho hyung sedang diinjak-injak oleh seseorang.

Seseorang itu dengan santainya mengalungkan rantai di leher Minho hyung dan mencekiknya kuat-kuat. Aku membelalak saat melihat Minho yang tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi dari orang itu dibanting ke tanah tanpa belas kasihan. Ketua kami memuntahkan darah dan nyaris pingsan karena perlakukannya. Si pelaku terkekeh sambil membuang ludahnya sembarangan.

"Hyung!" Aku menghampiri seniorku dan membungkuk di samping tubuhnya yang tak bertenaga. Keadaan Minho hyung benar-benar memprihatinkan. Kelopak matanya sobek, pipinya tergores dan di lehernya ada bekas jeratan berwarna merah. Airmatanya sampai mengalir saat aku memangku kepalanya yang terluka, "Di—belakangmu."

Aku terlalu panik untuk menyadari seseorang menjambak rambutku tanpa ampun, menyeretku dan menjatuhkanku ke tanah. Seseorang itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Dia langsung menendang dadaku saat aku mencoba akan bangkit— dan belum sempat aku mengelak, dia sudah menginjak perutku tiba-tiba.

Mungkin aku terlalu meremehkan tubuh kecilnya, tapi dia kuat sekali.

"Aku paling tidak suka ada yang sok jadi pahlawan kesiangan di depanku." Desisnya sambil tersenyum miring. Aku bersyukur karena dia tidak langsung menghajarku setelahnya—sumpah, perutku sakit sekali. Aku terbatuk dan berusaha duduk. Minho hyung sudah benar-benar pingsan dan hanya tersisa beberapa orang yang masih bertarung.

"Wajahmu tampak asing. Apa ini pertama kalinya kau ikut tawuran?" Katanya santai sambil melilitkan rantai motor ke leherku. Dia memang pendek, tapi dia sanggup menarikku berdiri dengan leher terdongak. Aku memukul-mukul tangannya yang mencekik leherku tapi dia tampaknya tak terganggu dengan itu.

Baekhyun membantingku ke tanah melewati pundaknya dan rasanya leherku seperti mau putus. Dia menarik lepas rantai dari leherku yang pasti sudah merah-merah kemudian melingkarkan benda besi itu di tangannya.

"Pantas saja—kau terlihat masih 'bayi' sekali. Apa mereka tak pernah mengajarimu agar jangan berhadapan denganku secara langsung? Kecuali kalau kau ingin mati sih..."

Baekhyun mengelilingiku dengan langkah santai sedangkan aku sendiri berusaha untuk mengumpulkan tenaga. Anak ini—dia bukan orang sembarangan. Leherku sakit sekali, belum lagi perih di perutku yang tak kunjung hilang. Tenagaku rasanya terkuras habis meski aku belum membalas satupun perlakuannya. Aku sampai heran darimana dia mendapat kekuatan seperti itu.

Baekhyun berjongkok di sebelahku dan menarik rambutku dengan kasar.

"Apa kau bisu? Kenapa tak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Baekhyun menjambak rambutku sampai aku terdongak. Dengan posisi yang seperti ini, aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Secara keseluruhan, garis-garis mukanya terlihat halus dan feminim sekali. Tak ada satupun jerawat di sana—oh, pantas saja dia terlihat sangat terawat, dia itu kan anak orang kaya.

Luka kecil di dahinya yang tertutup poni malah menambah kesan manis sekaligus sangar—benar-benar aneh.

"Kau cantik."

Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu. Ehm, itu di luar kesadaranku sebenarnya. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa mulutku ini bisa bilang begitu.

Tapi kalau aku tidak mengatakannya, mungkin kami tidak akan pernah jadi suami istri seperti sekarang. Oke, lupakan.

"Apa? Aku cantik? Aku. Cantik?" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya dengan raut tak terima. Rahangnya mengeras dan tiba-tiba saja kepalanya menghantam hidungku. Sumpah—rasanya sungguh menyakitkan dan seketika pandanganku berbintang-bintang gelap.

"Bilang cantik sekali lagi dan aku akan mematahkan hidungmu, dasar tak berguna."

Dan hidungku benar-benar patah waktu itu.

Hidung kebanggaanku— hidung yang kata Ibuku menunjukkan ciri-ciri orang sukses di masa depan. Baekhyun mematahkannya begitu saja.

Aku jera ikut taruhan dan selalu menghindar setiap Minho hyung maupun yang lainnya minta bantuanku. Bukannya takut, aku hanya malas saja berhadapan dengan si Byun.

Oh, kalian tidak tahu kan—Byun selalu cari gara-gara denganku setelah pertarungan kami yang pertama. Entah itu mencegatku di jalan, mengepungku di halte dan semacamnya. Dia juga pernah berbuat onar di _Coffee Shop_ tempatku bekerja paruh waktu. Sudahlah, itu hanyalah masa lalu—yang penting kami sudah suami istri sekarang.

* * *

 **Withered Rose**

* * *

Aku menikahi Baekhyun saat kandungannya berusia hampir tiga bulan—tepatnya dua bulan setelah kami lulus SMA. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa dia bisa hamil duluan, iya kan? Uhm, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu ingin membahasnya, tapi baiklah.

Aku memperkosa Baekhyun.

Mungkin kalian sudah tahu kalau aku dulunya benci pada pria mungilku itu. Kami terus berseteru semenjak tawuran yang kelas satu dulu dan itu berlanjut sampai aku kelas tiga. Aku memang sudah jarang ikut tawuran, tapi dia dan teman-teman menyebalkannya masih sering mengeroyokku tiba-tiba.

Oh, aku pernah tanpa sengaja mematahkan jari manis dan kelingkingnya karena dia memukulku sepulang sekolah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya kenapa kami sering bersitegang. Yang kutahu, aku akan balas memukulnya kalau dia memukulku—tapi lebih sering aku yang kena pukul sih. Singkatnya, aku membuat jemari lentiknya patah seminggu sebelum ujian tengah semester. Itu terjadi saat kami kelas dua.

Dan kalian tahu apa—dia menerobos masuk ke pekarangan sekolahku saat kelasku sedang ada pelajaran PE. Sebenarnya itu sudah seperti perjanjian tidak tertulis antara kedua sekolah: tidak boleh menerobos masuk saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Baekhyun menghampiriku di lapangan basket dan menghajarku saat itu juga. Hasilnya sepadan—ibu jari, telunjuk dan jari tengahku patah. Dia hebat sekali bisa mematahkan tiga jariku sekaligus hanya dengan tangan kosong.

"Sekarang kita imbang." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum remeh sebelum melompati pagar dan kembali ke sekolahnya. Aku makin benci padanya waktu itu. Ujian semakin dekat dan tanganku tidak bisa dipakai untuk menulis. Aku terpaksa ikut ujian susulan dua minggu setelahnya—dan itu membuat peringkatku sedikit merosot. Nyaris saja beasiswaku dialihkan ke murid lain. Gara-gara si Byun.

Oh, aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau lelaki yang sudah mematahkan beberapa tulangku itu akan menjadi pendampingku di masa depan.

Puncaknya adalah saat kami kelas tiga, enam minggu sebelum wisuda.

Sekolah kami sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan festival seni yang akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi. Aku kebagian tugas untuk mengiringi Do Kyungsoo sahabatku bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar bersama seorang gadis dari kelas lain, Rose. Kami bertiga akan tampil di pembukaan dan penutupan, karena itulah kami berlatih keras demi penampilan yang hebat nantinya.

Mungkin karena bertemu setiap hari untuk latihan bersama, aku jadi punya perasaan pada si cantik Rose. Dia tidak hanya cantik, pintar dan berbakat—kepribadiannya juga menyenangkan. Aku selalu suka wanita yang bisa bermain alat musik, dan kebetulan sekali Rose termasuk ke dalam wanita idamanku. Aku sudah pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya tapi pengalamanku masih nol dalam hal berpacaran. Aku bertekad dalam hati—tepat di acara festival nanti, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Rose.

Dan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi sebelum niatku terlaksana. Mereka bilang Kyungsoo dan Rose dicegat oleh siswa SMA Yungjin sepulang latihan—mereka berdua diperkosa beramai-ramai di dekat jembatan yang sering dijadikan tempat mangkal murid sebelah. Kyungsoo pingsan saat ditemukan dan Rose-ku sudah tak bernyawa.

Wanita baik hati itu ditemukan meninggal dengan luka tusuk di perut.

Kalian tidak tahu betapa hancurnya hatiku saat keesokan harinya mendengar kabar itu. Aku menyesal, sangat. Seandainya saja aku mengantar mereka sampai rumah masing-masing, bukannya pulang ke arah yang berlawanan seperti biasa... Seandainya saja aku tahu senyuman Rose yang ia beri sebelum berbalik pergi itu adalah senyuman terakhirnya untukku...

Perang antara dua sekolah tak terelakkan lagi. Aku tidak akan menceritakan kronologi lengkapnya karena akan membuat perut kalian mual. Oke, hanya sedikit mungkin—beberapa murid sekolah kami balas memperkosa murid SMA Yungjin minggu depannya. Tak peduli dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Bisa ditebak, sekolah sebelah tak terima dan mereka balas mengeroyok siapapun yang memakai seragam Yungnam.

Keadaannya sangat kacau waktu itu.

Kira-kira ada tiga orang murid sekolahku dan enam orang dari SMA Yungjin yang tewas saat tawuran besar-besaran yang terjadi dua minggu setelah pemerkosaan Kyungsoo dan Rose—salah satunya adalah Yongguk, 'ketua' SMA sebelah. Gedung kedua sekolah rusak berat, beberapa guru terluka, sekolah terpaksa diliburkan. Ratusan personil polisi diturunkan untuk berjaga-jaga di sekitar Yungnam dan Yungjin. Mereka tidak tahu, semua itu sia-sia saja karena pertarungan kami tetap berlangsung di tempat lain—gedung tua bekas pabrik gula.

Aku memang tidak terlalu suka berkelahi, tapi waktu itu, aku yang paling emosi. Teringat senyuman Rose, tutur kata lembutnya, tangan halusnya yang tergores saat kami bermain gitar, tawa renyahnya saat Kyungsoo membuat candaan yang garing—aku menjadikan tawuran itu sebagai ajang balas dendam. Aku tidak tahu apakah salah satu dari enam murid Yungjin yang tewas adalah akibat ulahku atau bukan. Aku tidak peduli.

 _Baek—Baekhyun...Dia—menikam Rose._

Saat Kyungsoo siuman dari pingsannya, dia terus berteriak ketakutan dan mengusir siapa saja yang datang mendekat. Pihak kepolisian belum bisa memintai keterangan apapun darinya karena dia terus saja menjerit histeris sambil melempari barang-barang. Menurut hasil pemeriksaan dokter, Kyungsoo tak hanya diperkosa—lebam-lebam di tubuhnya membuktikan kalau dia juga dipukuli.

Dan setelah polisi, dokter serta keluarganya meninggalkan kami berdua saja di kamar inapnya, Kyungsoo mengungkapkan sesuatu yang membuatku tak kuasa menahan amarah.

Aku nyaris bisa merasakan tulang jariku menerobos keluar dari kulit saat mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat. Tak peduli setelah itu aku akan dipenjara karena membunuh atau apa, aku terus saja menerobos masuk ke daerah lawan. Hanya ada satu orang yang pantas disalahkan atas kejadian ini.

Dan aku sendiri yang akan minta pertanggung-jawaban atas perbuatannya.

* * *

 **Destroying Baekhyun**

* * *

"Ikut aku, bangsat!"

Baekhyun saat itu sedang menghajar salah satu adik kelasku dengan rantai motor andalannya. Mungkin dia sudah kelelahan karena pertarungan yang tak henti-henti, jadinya dia sedikit kewalahan saat punggungnya kutendang tiba-tiba dan benda besi pegangannya kurebut. Dia berontak dan berusaha melawan balik, tapi aku langsung menjerat lehernya dengan rantai besi.

Heish, aku masih sering bergidik ngeri setiap mengingat kejadian itu. Baekhyunku...

Aku menyeretnya ke bagian belakang gudang, mungkin dulunya itu ruang loker atau apa—aku juga tidak tahu. Tubuh kecilnya kuhempaskan begitu saja di lantai dan dia terlihat hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Dasar pembunuh! Kenapa kau lakukan itu pada Rose, hah?"

Aku memukul wajahnya berulang kali. Dan sialnya, si Byun itu malah terkekeh sinis. "Kau juga mau merasakannya? Aku akan dengan senang hati menikammu juga!"

Aku dibutakan amarah.

"Kau memang iblis, Byun Baekhyun. Baiklah, aku akan membalaskan semua perbuatan kalian pada teman-temanku." Aku membalik tubuhnya dan menahan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung. Rantai besi yang tadinya melilit di lehernya, kini kutarik hingga mengikat tangannya juga—dan itu membuat lehernya terdongak.

Aku tahu itu pasti sakit sekali.

"Le-paskan aku, Park! Aku bersum-pah akan mem-bunuh-mu kalau kau tak me-lepaskanku sekarang juga!" Dia berdesis dengan suara putus-putus. Terang saja, rantai besi itu melingkar di lehernya erat-erat.

"Cih—masih bermulut besar juga kau? Lihat apa yang akan kulakukan padamu, Byun."

Dia berontak hebat saat aku melepas celananya dengan paksa. "Hentikan, Park! Jangan melecehkanku seperti ini! Kalau kau berani, lepas ikatanku dan pukul aku!"

Dan tanganku dengan lincahnya menelanjangi bagian bawah berandalan itu.

"Menungging, sialan!" Aku menampar pantatnya sambil menarik rantai besi itu semakin keras. Baekhyun memekik kesakitan saat benda berat itu menggores lehernya, menyisakan jejak merah di permukaan putih itu.

" _Fuck_! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga, Park! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu setelah ini!"

Aku menyeringai saat melihat dia meronta tak berdaya. "Kau yakin masih hidup setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku?"

"Sialan kau!"

Dia terbatuk sebentar dan berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin. "Kalian memperkosa dan membunuh temanku, itulah yang akan kulakukan padamu, Byun."

Aku merenggangkan kedua pahanya yang menungging sehingga _hole_ berkedut yang tersembunyi di antara bokongnya itu terlihat jelas. Dia sedikit bergetar dan berusaha menoleh ke belakang saat aku mulai menurunkan _zipper_ celanaku.

"Tidak, Park! Jangan! Yaaak!" Dia menggeleng histeris dan berusaha melonggarkan ikatannya. Langsung saja tengkuknya kupukul sampai dia lemas sendiri. Baekhyun merendahkan tubuhnya dan aku langsung sigap menarik pinggulnya agar terus menungging. Saat dia sudah terlihat tak berdaya, aku mengeluarkan penisku dan mengocoknya dengan cepat. Aku membalurkan ludah di sekitar batang kemaluanku sebagai pelicin.

"Diamlah. Ini kan yang kalian lakukan pada temanku—rasakan, Byun."

"Arrgghhhhhh!" Lengkingan panjang Baekhyun menggema di sekeliling ruangan saat aku memaksakan penis besarku masuk ke lubangnya. Tubuhnya menegang dan lehernya makin tertarik ke belakang. Aku melihat cairan merah mulai menetes dari lubangnya—tidak hanya tempat itu, leher dan tangannya juga mulai berdarah karena ikatanku.

"Aam-ampun, Park! Sa-sakit sekalii..."

Kalau saja tak ingat dia ini adalah penyebab kematian Rose, mungkin aku akan terenyuh mendengar isakannya. Sayangnya aku sudah terlalu marah. Lubang sempit itu kusodok dengan gerakan brutal dan tak teratur—memang sengaja ingin menciptakan rasa sakit, meski sejujurnya penisku merasakan nikmat dari tindakan itu.

Baekhyun terus menjerit minta ampun saat pantatnya kuhajar. Dia berulang kali tersedak isakannya sendiri, tapi rasa kasihanku seperti menguap entah kemana.

"Sakit, kan? Inilah yang Kyungsoo dan Rose rasakan saat kalian memperkosa mereka!" Aku mati-matian menahan desahanku agar tidak terlihat terlalu menikmati. Sebagai gantinya, aku melampiaskan rasa nikmat itu dengan bergerak semakin kencang.

"Ampuuun—sakit sekaliii..." Baekhyun terus merintih dan berulang kali tubuhnya seperti akan ambruk. Oke, aku sedikit kasihan. Kukeluarkan penisku yang sedang tanggung dan kubuka rantai motor yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Sa—kit...Park."

"Rasakan! Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dan aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka setelahnya." Aku membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun yang basah oleh keringat bercampur tetesan darah dari lehernya, kemudian merenggangkan kedua kaki lemasnya itu lebar-lebar.

"Jangan la-gi...kumo-hon, Park. Bunuh saja aku seka-rang..."

Baekhyun si berandal sok jago itu menangis di bawahku. Urat-urat di pelipisnya menonjol dan wajahnya sudah basah oleh airmata. Keadaannya mengenaskan, tapi aku sama sekali tak merasa iba.

"Saat Kyungsoo dan Rose minta kalian agar tidak memperkosa mereka, apa kalian mengabulkannya? Tidak, kan? Karena itu, diam dan nikmati saja, sialan!"

"Aaakhhhh!"

Dia kembali tersentak saat penisku menerobos masuk. Baekhyun terlalu lemas untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya terkulai lemah di lantai dan matanya terpejam rapat. Tubuhnya terhentak mengikuti tiap hujamanku. Hanya ada airmata yang menandakan kalau perbuatanku itu sangat menyakitinya. Aku bergerak semakin cepat karena kurasakan puncakku sudah semakin dekat.

Dan aku menyemburkan maniku di dalam tubuhnya.

Mungkin benar menurut cerita yang kudengar. Orang yang diperkosa sangat jarang bisa mendapatkan orgasme karena dia tidak menikmati persetubuhan secara paksa itu –begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Penis berukuran sedang miliknya memang berdiri tegak, tapi sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda akan meraih klimaks seperti yang kualami. Hanya cairan _precum_ bening yang mengalir deras keluar dari ujung penisnya yang memerah.

"Ahhh—ssstt, kau nikmat sekali, sialan. Bagaimana kalau kupanggil teman-temanku untuk merasakan tubuhmu juga?" Ujarku ketika mengeluarkan penis dari dalam tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya langsung terkulai lemas dan cairan putihku mengalir keluar dengan derasnya sampai menggenangi lantai. Oh, bercampur sedikit darah.

Aku berdiri dan membenarkan celanaku kembali. Saat itulah kudengar ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi. Lelaki itu tak bergerak sedikitpun, mungkin saja sudah pingsan atau apa. Aku merogoh saku celana sekolahnya yang teronggok dekat kakiku dan melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk.

Anggap saja aku lancang, tapi bisa jadi kan pesan ini dari teman-temannya yang ada hubungannya dengan kasus Kyungsoo dan Rose?

 **From: Bitch 1**

 **Kudengar ada kerusuhan di sekolahmu. Kudoakan kau mati dihajar seseorang dan tak akan pernah kembali ke rumah ini lagi.**

Aku melirik Baekhyun setelah membaca pesan yang termasuk kasar itu, dari seseorang bernama _Bitch 1_. Ponselnya berdering lagi dan kali ini ada dua pesan yang masuk berturut-turut.

 **From: Bitch 2**

 **Polisi mencarimu ke rumah. Tunggu saja kalau ayah tahu.** **Kau akan mati, brengsek.**

Polisi? Ayah? Mati?

Aku cepat-cepat membuka pesan ke-tiga.

 **From: My Angel**

 **Baekkie, kau baik-baik saja kan?** **Bersembunyilah dimana saja—asal jangan pulang. Nuna takut kau akan dipukuli ayah lagi. Kau tidak melakukan hal itu kan, Baekkie? Nuna percaya padamu.**

"Kau membuka pesanku tanpa izin." Aku tersentak dan melirik Baekhyun yang masih terbaring lemah, tapi sekarang matanya terbuka. Wajahnya terlihat sayu dan tak ada sedikitpun tampang preman seperti yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Semuanya seperti hilang begitu saja dan menyisakan raut tersiksa yang membuatku sedikit—iba.

"Apa itu dari kakakku?" Ujarnya lemah, nyaris berbisik. Dia bersusah payah menelan liur dan aku merasa nyeri sendiri saat melihat lehernya yang berdarah. Luka itu terbentuk karena lehernya yang kujerat dengan rantai motor.

"Kau akan membunuhku, kan?" Satu airmata lolos dari sudut mata sipitnya. "Bisakah aku minta sesuatu padamu?"

Aku tak menjawab ucapannya. Lelaki yang terlihat lemah ini—benarkah dia orang yang sudah menikam Rose sampai meninggal?

"Tolong jangan balas pesan dari siapapun yang bernama _Bitch 1_ dan _Bitch 2_ —mereka itu jahat sekali padaku." Dia terkekeh tapi airmatanya kembali jatuh.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Byun. Kata siapa aku akan menuruti permintaanmu?"

Tanganku meremas ponsel mewahnya kuat-kuat. Tidak—aku tidak boleh lengah hanya karena melihat dia menangis.

"Kalau ada pesan masuk dari _My Angel_ , tolong katakan padanya, 'Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan lupa makan obatmu'—bisakah kau melakukannya, Park?"

Aku mendecih dengan sinis lalu mencampakkan ponselnya ke lantai begitu saja. Benda mahal yang aku tahu untuk membelinya saja akan menghabiskan gajiku selama berbulan-bulan itu langsung pecah berhamburan.

"Sayangnya tidak, Byun."

Dia hanya melirik ponselnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangan padaku. "Kalau begitu, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi. Bunuh aku sekarang juga, Park."

"Tanpa kau suruh juga aku akan melakukannya."

"Hm—benar. Kau memang seharusnya membunuhku. Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

Aku tersenyum sinis sambil berjongkok di sebelahnya. Rantai motor yang selama ini digunakan Baekhyun untuk menyiksa murid-murid sekolahku itu kuambil lagi dan kumainkan di tanganku. Mungkin dia akan kuhabisi dengan cara mencekiknya saja.

"Tentu saja tahu. Aku melecehkanmu—supaya kau mati dalam keadaan hina seperti yang kalian lakukan pada Rose."

Dia tersenyum samar dan itu membuatku benar-benar kesal. "Aku ini istimewa, kau tahu? Kalau kau membiarkanku tetap hidup, mungkin aku akan menyusahkanmu di masa depan. Kau tak akan pernah tahu." Ujarnya pelan.

Yah, seandainya saja aku mengerti apa yang dia maksud istimewa.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Byun."

Aku kembali melilitkan rantai besi di lehernya yang sudah luka itu. Baekhyun meringis saat aku melakukannya, tapi dia tak melawan sedikitpun. Matanya yang selama ini berkilat remeh setiap memandangku kini terlihat sayu dan tergenang airmata. Tangannya yang selama ini selalu ringan saat memukuli murid-murid lain kini bergetar lemah sambil mencengkeram rantai yang membelit lehernya.

"Nu—na..." Dia mengerang pelan sebelum matanya berbalik dan nafasnya tersengal. Tangannya tergolek lemah dan aku memperkuat jeratanku. Tanpa kusadari, tanganku juga ikut bergetar saat memegangi untaian besi dingin itu.

Aku tahu kalau aku ini tak benar-benar tega.

Saat itulah aku mendengar sirine polisi dari arah luar gedung. Tertangkap basah karena membunuh Baekhyun atau menuntaskan balas dendam teman-temanku?—aku berada dalam pilihan yang sulit. Aku melirik wajah Baekhyun yang nyaris sepucat mayat dengan mata yang hampir putih seluruhnya. Dia masih bernafas.

Keraguan menghampiriku.

Syukurlah aku masih punya otak saat itu. Kalau saja aku tidak mengendorkan jeratanku dan terus memaksa ingin membunuhnya—mungkin kami tak akan bisa bersatu seperti sekarang. Karena seperti yang ia katakan, dirinya itu istimewa. Hm—tentang yang ini akan kuceritakan lain kali saja.

Aku meninggalkan Baekhyun dan menyelinap keluar saat kudengar langkah kaki berderap mendekati ruangan. Sebelum aku melompati jendela, aku sempat menoleh ke belakang dan memandang Baekhyun yang masih tak mengenakan apapun untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Aku tak pernah menduga kalau jalinan takdirku dan takdir lelaki itu akan dipertemukan di suatu persimpangan—membuat kami berdua terjebak di dalamnya, mungkin untuk selamanya.

* * *

Happy New Year.

Yeah, another rubbish ff. I know that the theme is so mainstream, but... just read it okay? Haha . Please dont bash me for publishing new story. The others are on the way now, i promise kkk. I was so bored, frustrated and stuck-and finally ended up writing this story. It was originally a long oneshoot, but i changed it into ficlets ?. See you next time. Love you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Interrogation**

* * *

 ** _2 Weeks Later._**

 **"** **Kalau kau masih tak mau bicara, aku punya hak untuk membuatmu buka mulut secara paksa. Percaya padaku, tubuh kecilmu itu tak akan tahan menghadapinya." Detektif Kwon memandang si lelaki mungil dengan raut mengintimidasi, namun nyatanya si rambut abu-abu gelap itu tidak bereaksi sedikitpun. Kepalanya dimiringkan dan dia menatap detektif berpakaian** ** _casual_** **itu dengan pandangan kosong.**

 **Pikirannya bukan tertuju pada ancaman yang lima menit ke depan akan dijalankan untuknya—tapi pada sesuatu yang lain.**

 **Si detektif merasa kesal karena bocah ingusan pembuat onar yang jadi diduga sebagai aktor utama kasus pembunuhan dan pemerkosaan empat minggu lalu itu hanya diam. Byun Baekhyun adalah kunci dari kasus ini—apalagi berdasarkan kesaksian yang diberi Do Kyungsoo, salah satu korban. Satu pengakuan dari Baekhyun akan membuat kasus ini terselesaikan dengan mudah.**

 **Pihak kepolisian sudah mengumpulkan bukti dan keterangan dari murid kedua sekolah. Begitu juga dari orang-orang yang wajahnya diingat Kyungsoo malam itu—kesimpulannya, kesaksian mereka semua berbelit-belit. Apalagi Yongguk, salah satu dari pemerkosa itu tewas saat tawuran hebat dua minggu lalu. Byun Baekhyun juga baru bisa dimintai keterangan karena sempat sakit selama satu minggu. Karena itulah interogasi ulang untuk semua saksi kembali dilaksanakan.**

 **Kyungsoo bilang mereka jelas-jelas murid Yungjin—jumlahnya sekitar enam orang. Lelaki itu juga bilang sempat mencium bau alkohol dari pria-pria yang memperkosanya. Kejadiannya berlangsung selama dua jam—saat itu Rose masih hidup ketika para pelaku meninggalkan mereka di bawah jembatan. Tak lama berselang, Baekhyun datang bersama Kai dan Sehun.**

 **Mereka memperkosa Rose secara bergantian.**

 **Kyungsoo pingsan setelah menyaksikan Byun Baekhyun menusukkan pisau ke perut teman wanitanya itu. Lelaki itu bersumpah bahwa dia melihat seluruh kejadiannya.**

 **Braaaak.**

 **Kwon sepertinya sampai pada batas kesabarannya.** **Bahkan caranya membanting berkas-berkas dengan keras di atas meja tak membuat Baekhyun bergeming sedikitpun. Lelaki itu masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.**

 **Detektif muda itu melirik ke samping kanan dan memberi pandangan meminta persetujuan.** **Di balik cermin dua arah itu, sesi interogasi seluruhnya diamati oleh kepala detektif dan seorang psikolog. Sang kepala detektif mengatakan sesuatu melalui mikropon yang tersambung pada** ** _earpiece_** **di telinga si Kwon—membuat pria itu mengangguk singkat dan kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada Baekhyun.**

 **"** **Baiklah, sepertinya kau perlu diberi pelajaran sedikit—Byun Baekhyun."**

 **Sementara itu di koridor depan ruang interogasi...**

 **Empat orang pemuda duduk di bangku jingga yang berjejer panjang di depan ruang interogasi. Beragam ekspresi ditampakkan wajah keempatnya, mungkin hanya Oh Sehun yang terlihat santai. Tak ada yang tahu, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun yang masih berada di dalam sana sejak dua jam lalu. Sahabatnya, Kim Kai, berulang kali melirik sinis ke arah kiri dimana perwakilan dari SMA Yungnam duduk dengan jarak tiga bangku. Kyungsoo gemetar ketakutan dan Chanyeol dengan sigap langsung menggenggam tangan pemuda itu.**

 **"** **Tenanglah, Kyung—para polisi akan membantu kita menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kau tak perlu takut." Lelaki itu balas menatap Kai dengan tak kalah sinisnya.**

 **"** **Bagaimana kalau mereka membunuhku juga, Yeol?" Cicit Kyungsoo ketakutan. Jelas saja si pria bermata besar itu berpikir demikian—salah satu** ** _minion_** **Baekhyun terus saja melontarkan tatapan kebencian untuknya sedari tadi.**

 **"** **Ini kantor polisi, Kyung. Tak akan ada yang berani menyakitimu." Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa jengah juga dengan raut sinis yang murid Yungjin itu berikan, mengingat selama ini hubungan mereka bisa dikatakan sangat tidak baik. Sehun dan Kai adalah sahabat sekaligus antek-antek Baekhyun yang terus menempeli pria itu kemanapun dia pergi—termasuk mem-** ** _bully_** **Chanyeol setiap ada kesempatan.**

 **Braaaaaak.**

 **Kyungsoo memekik ketakutan saat pintu ruang interogasi terdobrak dari dalam dan detektif Kwon jatuh tersungkur di dekat kaki mereka. Hanya berselang dua detik, Byun Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan dan langsung menarik kerah kaos si Kwon dengan kasar.**

 **Chanyeol membelalak saat si tubuh mungil memojokkan detektif yang tubuhnya lebih besar itu ke dinding dan melayangkan sebuah tinju di pipinya. Kyungsoo mencicit ketakutan dan Chanyeol langsung menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di balik punggung.**

 **"** **Jangan. Pernah. Gunakan. Anna. Untuk.** **Mengancamku." Desis si rambut abu dengan marah. Matanya berkilat merah dan tinjunya terkepal di udara, siap mendarat di wajah ketakutan itu lagi.**

 **"** **Am-ampun! A-aku..."**

 **"** **Aku sudah bilang kami tidak terlibat dan kau terus saja memaksaku..." Kepalan tangan Baekhyun tampak bergetar tapi pemuda itu sebisa mungkin menahan agar tidak menghancurkan wajah si detektif sok tahu.**

 **Sehun dan Kai baru menyadari keadaan saat tiga orang anggota kepolisian berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju koridor ruang interogasi. Mereka menodongkan pistol ke arah Baekhyun dan dua** ** _minion_** **lelaki itu langsung saja berdiri menghalangi. Di belakang mereka, kepala detektif dan seorang wanita berjas putih ikut menyusul.**

 **"** **Apa-apaan ini?" Bentak Kai sambil bergantian melirik Baekhyun dan para polisi yang baru tiba. "Kalian berjanji hanya ingin menanyainya—lalu bagaimana bisa pelipisnya berdarah seperti itu?"**

 **Kepala detektif tampak gusar tapi pria paruh baya itu berusaha menguasai keadaan. "Turunkan senjata kalian." Perintahnya pada tiga polisi yang masih menodongkan pistol. "Maafkan kami—tapi ini memang sudah prosedurnya karena dia terus saja mengelak..."**

 **"** **Mengelak katamu? Bukankah tadi kami sudah menjelaskan semuanya? Kalian tidak bisa menjadikan kesaksian orang itu sebagai satu-satunya acuan kalau Baekhyun adalah pembunuhnya!** **Kupikir kalian sudah mendapat laporan dari ahli forensik—ini yang kalian sebut prosedur?" Kyungsoo mengkerut ketakutan saat Kai menunjuknya dengan wajah penuh emosi.**

 **Si kepala detektif meneguk ludah karena semua perkataan murid SMA itu memang benar. Sebenarnya kasus ini tidak lebih sulit daripada kasus yang melibatkan gembong narkoba, hanya saja, seperti ada bagian yang hilang dan itu membuat perkara ini terlihat lebih rumit.**

 **"** **Bukankah sudah jelas kalau tak ada DNA kami bertiga dari sisa-sisa sperma yang kalian periksa? Oke, mungkin sidik jari Baekhyun memang ditemukan di pisau itu—tapi apa itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan kalau dia menikam Rose? Lalu apa kata CCTV? Kalian bilang di sekitar tempat itu tidak ada CCTV-nya—apa kalian sudah memeriksa CCTV dari gedung-gedung di sekitar?"**

 **Kepala detektif itu bertukar pandang dengan anggotanya yang lain, merasa tersindir dengan ucapan Kai. Seolah-olah bocah ingusan itu baru saja mengatakan dengan telak kalau mereka tidak becus sama sekali.**

 **"** **Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya dia yang bohong?" Kai kembali melirik Kyungsoo dengan senyum remeh. Mata lebar Kyungsoo membelalak dan kepalanya menggeleng dengan cepat.**

 **"** **Seharusnya kalian juga memeriksanya lebih lanjut. Bisa jadi dia mengurangi atau bahkan melebihkan cerita yang sebenarnya."**

 **"** **Tidak! Aku bersumpah aku jujur! Semua yang kukatakan jujur! Aku..."**

 **Sehun memutar mata dan membiarkan Kai yang mengurus para polisi itu. Si kulit cemerlang berbalik dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang hampir memukul Kwon untuk kesekian kalinya.**

 **"** **Baek, hentikan."**

 **Baekhyun tersentak saat tangan Sehun menahan tinjunya di udara. Si lelaki mungil menurunkan tangannya yang gemetar dan sesaat kemudian Kwon langsung merosot jatuh di bawah mereka. Pria itu tak kalah berantakannya, lebam dimana-mana dengan lubang hidung yang mengucurkan darah.**

 **"** **Di-dia...mengancamku, Sehuna. Dia membawa-bawa Anna..."**

 **Sehun menarik pemuda itu ke dalam pelukan dan mengernyit ketika mendapati darah di jarinya yang mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Kaki panjangnya menendang tulang kering si Kwon yang malang karena kesal—tak seharusnya Baekhyun dipukuli seperti ini.**

 **Chanyeol hanya diam memandangi semua itu. Kyungsoo, Kai dan pihak kepolisian terus berdebat sedangkan Sehun masih memeluk Baekhyun yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Lelaki yang dua minggu lalu menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya itu menatap dirinya dengan raut terluka. Wajahnya tampak lugu seakan-akan dia bukanlah preman sekolah yang paling ditakuti.**

 **Dan rasanya aneh.**

 **Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang tadi Kwon lakukan pada Baekhyun di dalam sana. Pelipis berandal kecil itu terluka dan darahnya mengalir sampai ke leher, menodai kerah kemeja putih yang ia kenakan.**

 **"** **Dia juga korban pelecehan! Kenapa tak satupun dari kalian yang mengusut hal itu?" Chanyeol tersentak kaget saat Kai berteriak marah. Pelecehan Baekhyun—dialah pelakunya. Baekhyun memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan memeluk Sehun lebih erat.**

 **"** **Bukankah ini tidak adil untuk Baekhyun?" Kai masih terus berargumen, Chanyeol mengakui kalau lelaki itu pintar memanipulasi pikiran orang lain. Baru beberapa menit tadi Baekhyun menjadi tertuduh dan sekarang Kai berhasil membuatnya seolah-olah jadi korban utama.**

 **"** **Seharusnya kalian juga mencari orang yang sudah melecehkan Byun Baekhyun.** **Kurasa kalian sudah tahu kan dia itu berasal dari keluarga mana? Dia bisa menghancurkan kalian hanya dengan sekali tunjuk. Atau—apa jangan-jangan seseorang sudah membayar kalian dengan mahal hanya untuk membuat Baekhyun tersudut?"**

 **Kai terkekeh ketika melihat anggota kepolisian saling lirik dengan canggung. Sebenarnya lelaki itu tidak bermaksud menunjukkan seberapa kuatnya keluarga Byun, hanya saja pihak kepolisian seperti sengaja mencari-cari alasan untuk memojokkan sahabatnya.**

 **Dalam hati Kai merutuki Baekhyun yang bersikeras tidak mau merekrut seorang kuasa hukum untuk mengurus masalah ini. Kalau tidak, pasti semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah.**

 **"** **Kau sudah tenang?** **Ayo pulang—biar kuobati lukamu." Chanyeol mendengar Sehun berbicara pelan pada pemuda di pelukannya. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mengangguk.**

 **"** **Aku pulang ke tempatmu saja, Sehuna."**

 **Sehun tersenyum sambil merangkul lelaki cantik itu.** **"** **Hei kalian, minta maaf padanya sebelum kepala kalian kubuat bocor juga."**

 **Seluruh anggota kepolisian saling pandang kemudian membungkuk satu-persatu. "Ma-maafkan kami, Tuan Muda Byun."**

 **Chanyeol tahu kalau keluarga Byun itu kaya raya, dia hanya tidak tahu saja bagaimana bisa anggota kepolisian yang tadinya memperlakukan pria mungil itu dengan buruk sekarang berubah drastis seperti itu?**

 **Sedrastis perubahan ekspresi muka Baekhyun.**

 **"** **Aku berubah pikiran, Sehuna. Aku akan mengirimkan kuasa hukumku segera—dan..." Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya sebelah. Persis pemeran antagonis di drama yang pernah Chanyeol tonton.**

 **"** **...kalian harus menemukan orang yang sudah berani melecehkanku."**

 **Chanyeol berani bersumpah kalau baru saja Baekhyun meliriknya dengan senyum remeh sarat ancaman. Bahkan pemuda mungil itu menaikkan alisnya dengan gaya menyebalkan.**

 **"** **Ka-kami akan mencarinya, Baekhyun,** ** _Sir_** **."**

 **"** **Memang itulah yang seharusnya kalian lakukan..."** **Baekhyun berbicara lamat-lamat, "...dan beri dia hukuman seberat-beratnya."**

 **Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol yang masih berdiri mematung dengan Sehun yang masih setia merangkulnya. Kepala detektif membungkuk hormat saat mereka lewat—pria itu langsung menatap tajam pada Kwon yang masih terduduk dengan wajah bingung.**

 **Kai sempat berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo sebelum bergabung dengan dua sahabatnya untuk pergi dari sana. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang pria itu katakan, yang jelas bisikan itu membuat dua mata lebar Kyungsoo terbuka makin lebar.**

 **"** **Berhentilah berakting, Do Kyungsoo—jangan buat aku muak."**

 **Kai tersenyum miring kemudian berlalu dari sana.**

 **Sebenarnya tak hanya pihak kepolisian yang merasa terintimidasi oleh Baekhyun—Chanyeol juga.** **Baekhyun jelas-jelas mengancamnya tepat di depan mata, padahal pria itu tahu pasti siapa yang sudah memperkosanya hari itu.** **Chanyeol bingung kenapa Baekhyun seolah ingin bermain-main dulu ketimbang langsung melaporkannya pada polisi. Semua itu pasti mudah saja bagi si bungsu Byun.**

 **Chanyeol hanya terlalu kalut sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari wajah ketakutan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi seringai mengerikan setelah ketiga siswa Yungjin itu benar-benar pergi.**

* * *

 **8**

* * *

Hal pertama yang kulakukan setelah bangun tidur pagi ini adalah mengambil spidol merah dari dalam laci dan melingkari angka 12 di kalender. Hari ini _mood_ -ku benar-benar baik—aku tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil mengelus perutku yang makin buncit. Usia janinku bertambah satu bulan hari ini.

"Sudah delapan bulan? Wah—bulan depan dia akan lahir ternyata. Tak terasa, ya?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati suamiku tersenyum manis. Chanyeol yang baru bangun tidur adalah salah satu hal favoritku, dia tampak berkali lipat lebih tampan dengan rambut berantakan seperti itu soalnya. Mungkin hanya dia yang terlihat tampan saat bangun. Ah, oke—selain aku, Sehun dan Kai tentunya.

"Chan~" Aku berusaha memeluknya tapi terhalang perutku yang besar. Dia terkekeh karena lenganku tak bisa menjangkaunya dengan sempurna. Tubuhku kemudian dibalik dan dia memelukku dari belakang.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menjaga _nya_ dengan baik, Baek. Bulan depan kita akan resmi jadi orangtua. Aku akan jadi ayah." Dari nada suaranya, aku tahu kalau Chanyeol sangat antusias.

Perasaan haru sekaligus bahagia membuncah dari hatiku. Inilah yang kuimpikan selama ini—memiliki keluarga kecil yang saling menyayangi meski hidup sederhana. Tapi perasaan itu seketika luntur— _mood_ -ku terganggu.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung saat aku melepaskan pelukannya. "Hei, kenapa murung begitu?"

Chanyeol merunduk untuk melihat mataku lebih jelas. Sebenarnya aku benci seperti ini—suasana hati yang masih sering berubah-ubah meski kandunganku sudah tua. Atau ini memanglah sifatku yang asli?

"Aku—aku takut, Chan."

"Ha? Takut apa, Sayang? Katakan yang jelas biar aku mengerti."

Aku menggigit bibirku karena malu mengatakannya. Perasaan seperti ini, apakah orang hamil lain merasakannya juga?

"Aku takut _Baby_ tidak menyukaiku dan lebih menyukaimu."

 _Baby_ adalah nama panggilan kami untuk bayi yang sedang bertumbuh di perutku. "Bagaimana kalau _Baby_ adalah bayi perempuan yang genit dan dia lebih suka pria tampan daripada aku? Bagaimana kalau dia hanya menyayangimu dan tidak mau kupeluk? Dia akan memanggilmu ayah tapi tak mau memanggilku ibu."

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya sedikit tapi kemudian menghela nafas berat.

"Atau bisa jadi dia adalah bayi laki-laki—yang nakal. Bagaimana kalau dia jadi anak pembangkang, Chan? Kita akan kewalahan mengatasinya karena dia terus memukuli teman-temannya di sekolah. Atau dia akan memimpin tawuran dengan sekolah lain dan..."

Wow, itu terdengar sangat aku sekali.

"Aku takut, Chan. Aku pasti tidak bisa jadi ibu yang baik...Dan—aku juga takut mati saat melahirkannya nanti. Bagaimana kalau biusnya tidak mempan, atau pisaunya berkarat atau dokternya pingsan saat mengoperasiku..."

Kepalaku tertunduk dan airmataku jatuh begitu saja di lantai. Aku ini sedang hamil, oke? Jadi biarkan saja aku menangis seperti bayi cengeng.

Aku tak pernah tahu kalau mantan musuh terbesarku ini adalah lelaki yang pengertian dan penyayang. Dia kembali membalik tubuhku dan memelukku dari belakang dengan lengan kokoh dan panjangnya itu.

"Ketakutanmu tak berdasar, Baek. Kau hanya terlalu banyak berpikir."

Chanyeol meletakkan dagunya di pundakku sambil mengecupi leherku sesekali. "Dia akan lahir dengan selamat, Sayangku. Dia akan jadi bayi yang paling menakjubkan yang pernah kulihat—aku tak peduli dia perempuan atau laki-laki. Dia akan jadi anak yang baik, penurut dan pintar, karena dia punya ibu yang hebat seperti dirimu."

Airmataku menetes lagi.

"Kau akan jadi ibu terbaik yang pernah ada—dan aku akan jadi pria paling beruntung di muka bumi."

Dia ini—aku tak pernah tahu sejak kapan dia berubah jadi sok romantis.

"Apa kau yakin aku bisa melakukannya? Apa selama ini aku sudah jadi istri yang baik untukmu?" Tanyaku sambil menoleh sedikit dan menyandarkan tubuhku di dadanya. Priaku itu mengangguk sehingga lesung pipi cantiknya terlihat.

"Satu-satunya hal terbaik dalam hidupku adalah dirimu, Baekhyun. Oh, _Baby_ kita juga. Jadi jangan khawatir, oke? Kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama—merawat, mendidik dan membesarkannya. Aku tak bisa melakukannya sendirian, aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku akan bekerja lebih giat lagi agar bisa memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk kalian."

Terima kasih, _mood_ ku kembali bagus.

"Chan~ kenapa kau membuatku makin jatuh cinta seperti ini, hah? Kau jahat sekali..." Aku mengecup bibirnya dengan singkat kemudian malu sendiri karena sudah melakukannya. Entah kenapa, kami sudah sering bercinta dan berbagi ciuman atau pelukan—tapi tetap saja, pipiku ini selalu merona dan dadaku berdegup kencang.

"Karena kau yang mulai duluan, Baek. Kau yang lebih jahat karena sudah membuatku jatuh cinta setiap detik. Aku tersiksa, kau tahu." Dan sekarang bibirku yang diserangnya.

 _Ugh—what a sensual morning kiss._

Ciuman kami nyaris saja berubah jadi seks pagi yang kilat dan menggairahkan. Chanyeol baru ingat kalau hari ini bosnya akan datang meninjau proyek, jadi dia harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali.

Chanyeol sekarang bekerja sebagai buruh kasar di sebuah proyek bangunan di pinggir kota. Baru seminggu sih—dia terpaksa mengundurkan diri dari _live music café_ tempat dia bekerja sebelumnya.

Itu karena aku cemburu melihat penyanyi wanita sok centil yang dia iringi dengan permainan gitarnya tiap malam. Aku marah-marah sambil mengancam tak akan mau melahirkan bayiku setelah melihat wanita bangsat itu mengecup pipi Chanyeol saat mereka selesai tampil.

"Biarkan saja dia tetap di dalam perutku sampai bertahun-tahun, Park! Aku tak mau anakku punya ayah yang tukang selingkuh seperti kau!"

"Demi Tuhan, Baek. Aku tidak selingkuh!"

Sudahlah, aku malu sendiri kalau ingat tingkah kekanak-kanakanku saat itu.

* * *

 **Pregnant**

* * *

Sebenarnya aku tak pernah menyangka kami akan berakhir seperti sekarang ini. Maksudku jadi suami-istri yang terkadang sok romantis—padahal dulunya hubungan kami luar biasa buruk. Oh, dia pernah menolak bayiku dulu saat kuberitahu padanya tentang kehamilanku.

Aku muntah-muntah hebat suatu malam berhujan dan Anna menemukanku pingsan di dalam kamar mandi. Anna itu adalah kakak ketigaku— _my angel_. Dia melompat turun dari kursi rodanya dan berteriak memanggil pelayan—itu kata Pak Shin sih, kepala pelayan di rumah kami.

"Baekkie—hiks, kata dokter kau hamil." Anna berlinangan airmata saat aku siuman. Aku tak bisa berpikir apapun saat itu. Bagaimana kalau ayah dan dua kakak setanku yang lain tahu? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membesarkan benda asing di tubuhku itu sendirian?

Malam itu, aku dan Anna menangis sambil pelukan.

Sebenarnya aku sudah menduga akan seperti ini kejadiannya. Si Park bajingan yang sekarang sudah jadi suamiku itu memperkosaku seenaknya, meninggalkanku sendirian setelah dia selesai, aku sakit selama seminggu penuh dan kemudian _boom_ —aku hamil empat minggu. Hebat juga sperma si Park itu, bisa langsung jadi bayi meski kami baru melakukannya sekali.

Kalau ingat itu, ingin rasanya aku menjambaki rambut si Park seharian. Oh, kalian kira perjuanganku untuk bisa diakui oleh si Park itu berlangsung mulus? Suamiku itu memang sedikit sialan—aku akan menceritakan selengkapnya nanti saja.

Intinya, masalah pemerkosaan dan pembunuhan Rose itu selesai tepat sebelum hari kelulusan. Terima kasih pada pengacaraku yang hebat, pihak kepolisian yang akhirnya berhasil mengungkap kejadian sebenarnya dan dua sahabat terbaikku yang setia membelaku di depan siapa saja.

Besoknya, saat SMA Yungnam sedang asyik melakukan upacara wisuda, aku menerobos masuk ke aula mereka dan menghampiri kursi seseorang. Do Kyungsoo, musuh besarku yang lain, mengernyit tidak suka saat aku datang. Anak ini—seharusnya dia berterima kasih karena aku tidak menjebloskan dia ke penjara.

"Ikut aku, brengsek."

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan kepala sekolah Yungnam yang konyol atau pekik ketakutan murid-murid saat melihatku masuk—aku menarik kerah Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Malam ini kau menginap di penjara, Park. Selamat ya, kuharap tidurmu nyenyak."

Chanyeol menghempaskan tanganku dan kami berdiri dengan tubuh saling berhadapan. Mata besarnya menyipit dan dia berusaha mengintimidasiku—sayangnya aku tidak takut.

"Maksudmu?"

Aku terkekeh, "Mananya yang kurang jelas? Aku melaporkanmu atas tindakan pe-mer-ko-sa-an."

Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat memenjarakan lelaki itu sih. Ucapanku di kantor polisi tempo hari itu hanya ancaman. Tapi aku berubah pikiran setelah mengetahui kehamilanku. Aku tak mau menderita sendiri, setidaknya Park itu juga harus ikut tersiksa bersamaku.

Apalagi aku dan kedua sahabatku tidak terbukti bersalah dalam kasus Rose. Ini semua kan karena mulut besar si mata burung hantu itu. Sudahlah, lupakan.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan aku bisa melihat keningnya berkerut. "Baiklah—ayo ke kantor polisi sekarang. Tanpa kau suruh juga aku sebenarnya mau menyerahkan diri." Wajahnya terlihat pasrah dan letih.

* * *

 **Interested**

* * *

Dan karena aku tidak bawa mobil ke sekolah –aku selalu menumpang sahabatku soalnya—kami berangkat ke kantor polisi naik bus. Park yang minta sih. Aku malu mengakui, tapi sepertinya disitulah aku mulai tertarik pada si Park sialan.

Betapa hinanya aku karena tertarik pada musuhku sendiri. Musuhku yang sudah sembarangan menitipkan benihnya di tubuhku.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali. Duduk di sebelahku saja, Byun—bahkan tanganmu tak cukup panjang untuk meraihnya." Ujar Park sambil menunjuk pegangan yang tergantung di lorong bus. Aku diam saja meski sebenarnya sudah gatal ingin mendaratkan pantatku di sana. Satu-satunya yang kosong hanya di sana memang—dan satu-satunya yang berdiri adalah aku.

"Diamlah—kau berisik sekali." Aku sok cuek meski penumpang lainnya ada yang menatapku dengan aneh. Dan tiba-tiba saja si Park itu menarik _blazer_ -ku sampai aku jatuh terduduk di pangkuannya. Pantatku mengenai gembungan selangkangannya dan pipiku tiba-tiba saja merona hebat.

Memalukan.

Kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar karena aku menjambak rambutnya saat itu juga.

"Makanya jangan keras kepala." Dia menggeser tubuh dan menyuruhku duduk di tempatnya tadi. Saat itu aku benar-benar kesal—tapi kesal yang dihiasi kupu-kupu. Rasanya sialan sekali, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Tapi hari itu kami batal pergi ke kantor polisi karena tiba-tiba saja si Park menerima panggilan darurat dari ayahnya. Aku sempat melirik ponsel murah ketinggalan jaman yang ia pakai, mungkin ponsel dari jaman batu—wajah Park tampak panik dan dia buru-buru turun di pemberhentian terdekat.

Dia meninggalkanku tanpa bilang apapun, sama seperti waktu dia memperkosaku.

Tentu saja aku ini bukan sejenis wanita lemah yang akan menangis karena ditinggalkan—meski hamil begini aku juga laki-laki, ingat? Aku ikut turun tanpa sepengetahuan Park dan mengekorinya.

Rasa tertarik yang sempat kurasakan di bus tadi berubah jadi simpati dan iba saat melihat apa yang terjadi di depan mataku. Aku pernah melihat Park bekerja paruh waktu di beberapa tempat sebelumnya, jadi bisa kusimpulkan kalau dia sedikit susah dalam hal finansial. Meski awalnya tidak yakin sih karena— _well_ , wajahnya yang tampan? Iya, aku mengakui kalau dia tampan.

Tapi sekarang aku yakin.

Segerombolan pria berjas hitam menghancurkan tenda kecil tempat keluarganya berjualan jajanan. Kursi dan meja plastik yang ditata rapi semuanya berubah berantakan. _Tteokbokki_ dan makanan lain yang ditusuk pakai potongan bambu kecil—aku belum pernah makan yang seperti itu sebelumnya—tampak berserakan di pinggir jalan. Orang-orang itu membuang semua dagangan mereka lalu menginjak-injaknya tanpa belas kasihan.

Park melawan dan memukuli mereka, tapi tidak imbang tentu saja. Tanganku terkepal erat saat melihat dia dipukuli. Papa Park yang sudah tua tampak menenangkan istrinya yang menangis ketakutan—sudahlah, pemandangan itu membuat hatiku teriris sampai sekarang. Sejahat-jahatnya aku, ternyata aku ini masih bisa merasa kasihan pada orang lain.

"Kalau sampai tiga hari lagi kalian belum melunasinya juga, siap-siap saja." Salah satu dari mereka membuat gerakan memotong leher dan itu membuatku benar-benar kesal. Berani sekali mereka mengancam orang tua seperti itu.

Kalian pikir aku membantu Park saat itu?—tidak. Haha. Karena ayahku yang mengerikan itu memaksaku pulang untuk menghadapnya saat itu juga.

Mereka sudah mengetahui kehamilanku.

* * *

 **Chased Out**

* * *

Oh, aku belum memperkenalkan keluargaku.

Plak.

Yang baru saja menamparku itu adalah _The Great Byun Senior_. Kalian bisa saja mengagung-agungkan ayah kalian, tapi maaf saja, aku benci pria ini. Sama besarnya seperti kebencianku pada ibuku yang sudah pergi lebih dulu itu.

Heish, aku benci semua orang di keluarga ini kecuali Anna.

"Kau benar-benar mau dihapus dari garis keturunanku, ya? Jawab!" Byun Tua mendorongku sampai jatuh dan—jariku gemetaran saat menyadari aku sedang hamil muda. Anna menangis di kursi rodanya, tapi dia tak bisa apa-apa.

Aku berdoa semoga calon bayiku baik-baik saja. Aku merasakan perutku sedikit sakit soalnya.

"Jadi berandalan, pembunuh, dan sekarang mau jadi pelacur? Setelah ini kau mau jadi apa, hah?"

Aku tersenyum sinis kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Aku memang berandalan. Tapi aku bukan pembunuh, apalagi pelacur. Lagipula, sejak kapan ayah peduli padaku?" Dia hendak menamparku lagi tapi segera kutahan. Sudah cukuplah selama ini dia memukuliku sesuka hatinya. Aku tidak melawan karena jujur saja—aku takut. Aku membiarkan saja dia menyiksaku sampai puas, setelahnya aku akan lari ke rumah Sehun atau Kai lalu melakukan hal-hal gila semalaman.

Tapi tubuhku ini sekarang bukan hanya milikku. Ada bayiku di dalam sana—sedang berusaha tumbuh dan meminta perlindungan. Tak ada yang bisa melindungi bayi lemahku yang malang kecuali aku.

"Dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk memukulku lagi—ayah belum tahu kan, aku bisa lebih sadis dari siapapun."

"Mulai berani melawan kau ternyata. Apa seperti ini aku mendidikmu, Baekhyun?" Mata tuanya berkilat marah dan aku langsung terkekeh geli melihatnya. "Mendidik? Ayah pernah mendidikku? Didikan macam apa memangnya?"

Pria tua itu semakin marah.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau gugurkan kandunganmu itu, Baekhyun. Kau masih bisa jadi pewarisku kalau kau melakukannya. Jangan sampai keluarga Choi tahu kalau kau hamil. Dan aku juga akan mempercepat pernikahan kalian."

Sial. Pertunangan brengsek dengan pria yang tak kalah brengseknya pula.

Tujuh puluh persen saham berjumlah fantastis milik Byun adalah atas namaku. Ketiga saudaraku mendapat jatah masing-masing sepuluh persen dan itu membuat dua di antara mereka membenciku habis-habisan. Apalagi statusku yang sudah dijodohkan dengan si milyarder Choi Siwon sejak kelas tiga SMP. Siapa yang tak mau dinikahkan dengan Choi?—aku tentu saja.

Oh, baru saja aku teringat dan orangnya sudah datang. Aku tak pernah punya hubungan yang baik dengan mereka berdua, seingatku. Byun Yoona dan Byun Soojung—mereka memasuki ruang tamu dengan tampang sok polos tak tahu apa-apa yang tampak dibuat-buat sekali.

Mereka memang selalu seperti itu, mencari muka di depan ayah.

"Menggugurkannya? Seperti yang kalian lakukan pada Anna dulu? Maaf, aku tak akan melakukannya."

Rahang ayah tampak mengeras dan tangannya gemetar hebat di sisi tubuh. Byun Anna—saudariku yang cantik tapi terlahir hanya dengan sebelah kaki. Ayahku sangat menginginkan anak lelaki dulu, tapi sangat kecewa karena mereka hanya diberi anak perempuan. Saat ibuku mengandung Anna, mereka kecewa berat setelah mengetahui jenis kelaminnya. Ibuku mengkonsumsi obat-obatan untuk menggugurkan Anna, tapi malaikatku itu bertahan hidup.

Dia terlahir dengan anggota tubuh tidak lengkap dan beberapa penyakit bawaan. Seumur hidupnya dihabiskan di atas kursi roda, kecuali kalau sudah waktunya tidur.

Dua tahun setelah Anna lahir, ibuku hamil lagi dan keinginan Byun Tua terkabul. Sayangnya dia kecewa karena aku terlahir istimewa—berjenis kelamin pria tapi punya rahim layaknya wanita.

Aku mungkinlah berandalan tak tahu aturan, tapi aku tak akan pernah menggugurkan bayiku. Aku tak ingin ada Anna-Anna lain di dunia ini setelah kakakku yang malang itu.

"Baiklah, kalau itu keinginanmu. Mulai sekarang kau bukanlah anggota keluarga Byun. Buang margamu itu."

Anna terisak di sudut sana sedangkan kedua _bitches_ itu tersenyum senang diam-diam. "Jangan pernah injakkan kaki di rumahku lagi. Semua fasilitasmu dicabut dan kalian bertiga—"Ayahku menatap kakak-kakakku bergantian.

"—jangan ada yang membantu anak ini sedikitpun. Aku akan memberi hukuman kalau kalian melanggarnya. Apalagi kau, Byun Anna—bantu dia maka aku akan membuatmu menyesal."

Amarahku seperti mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Jangan. Pernah. Ancam. Anna, Tuan Byun yang Terhormat." Ujarku lancang. "Aku akan pergi dari sini. Aku bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri, jadi aku tak butuh hartamu."

"Tidak, Baekkie..." Anna meraung dan berusaha loncat dari kursinya lagi. Seorang _butler_ memegangi kursinya erat-erat dari belakang. Yoona dan Soojung tersenyum bahagia dan aku tahu mereka luar biasa senang sekarang. Persetan dengan saham dan tunanganku yang akan mereka rebut setelahnya.

"Baguslah—aku juga akan menghukum sahabat-sahabatmu kalau sampai kau minta bantuan pada mereka. Aku punya kuasa atas itu, ingat? Aku bisa menghancurkan keluarga mereka sampai ke akar-akarnya." Dasar Byun setan. Aku tak percaya lelaki ini adalah ayahku.

"Oke. Aku pergi—tapi dengan satu syarat."

Tuan Byun yang kubenci itu mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat. "Jangan sakiti Anna selagi aku tidak ada. Sedikit saja kalian menyakitinya, maka aku akan membunuh kalian semua—tanpa sisa."

Dan hari itu, aku meninggalkan kediaman Byun tanpa membawa uang sepeserpun. Hanya dompet tipis yang berisi kartu identitasku dan foto Anna yang sedang menciumku. Kakakku itu menjerit histeris saat aku pergi—mungkin setelah itu dia pingsan lagi.

Baiklah, nanti aku akan cerita lagi tentang bagaimana sulitnya perjuanganku untuk membuat si Park sialan mengakui bayiku yang malang ini. Oh—aku juga bekerja jadi joki balap liar, ikut taruhan bilyard dan tukang cuci piring di tempat bekerja paruh waktu si Park itu untuk mendapatkan uang. Ehm, dan sekalian untuk mendapatkan sedikit perhatian si brengsek kesayanganku itu sebenarnya.

Nanti saja ya, suamiku sudah pulang kerja soalnya.

* * *

 **Wound**

* * *

"Chanyeoool~" Aku berteriak senang dari ruang tamu saat melihat dia muncul di depan pintu rumah kami yang lapuk. Sumpah, aku rindu sekali padanya—padahal kami hanya berpisah kurang dari dua belas jam. Dia tersenyum lebar meski wajahnya terlihat letih. Dua tangannya direntangkan dan ada bungkusan putih di tangan kanannya.

"Tebak aku bawa apa? _Cake_ stroberi dan es krim untuk istri tercintaku! Kau pasti suka." Ujarnya tak kalah sumringah.

Senyum lebarnya menipis perlahan seiring perubahan ekspresiku yang tiba-tiba. Tangannya dijatuhkan dan dia berjalan pelan ke arahku. "Kenapa lagi, sih? Kau selalu saja berteriak girang tapi setelahnya kembali cemberut."

Aku tetap diam padahal tadinya aku ingin sekali memeluknya berlama-lama. Tubuh Chanyeol yang berkeringat adalah salah satu hal favoritku di dunia ini.

"Eoh? Bahkan kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Padahal aku sudah cepat-cepat pulang karena tak sabar ingin melihatmu memakan ini."

Aku menelan ludah kasar kemudian merebut bungkusan yang ia pegang. "Sini, biar kuhabiskan."

Chanyeol masih kebingungan saat aku memakan kue yang ia bawakan dalam diam. Kue ini enak sekali, salah satu makanan kesukaanku sepanjang masa—setelah jajanan yang dijual di tempat Mama Park sih. Biasanya, kalau Chanyeol membawakan kue dan es krim untukku, itu artinya dia baru gajian.

Anak ini, dia selalu saja mementingkanku melebihi apapun.

"Sayang, ada apa? Beritahu aku, _please_. Apa sesuatu terjadi saat aku tidak di rumah?" Dia duduk di kursi seberangku setelah meletakkan jaketnya dengan asal. Aku tak menjawab karena mulutku sibuk mengunyah potongan kue yang kumasukkan besar-besar.

"Astaga, Baekhyun. Jangan buat aku khawatir."

Chanyeol semakin panik saat aku mengunyah kue dengan airmata yang jatuh perlahan-lahan. Aku ini memang sedikit membingungkan. Sejak hamil dan menikah dengan si brengsek kesayanganku ini, aku jadi agak cengeng dan manja.

"Mulai besok berhenti bekerja di sana, Chan. Aku lebih memilih kelaparan sepanjang hari daripada melihatmu pulang dengan tangan seperti itu."

Chanyeol melirik tangan kirinya yang diperban lalu mendesah panjang. Akhirnya dia sadar apa yang membuatku seperti ini.

"Baekhyun—ini..."

"Berjanjilah untuk berhenti bekerja di sana. Kalau tidak, jangan harap kau bisa menimang bayimu bulan depan. Aku tak mau melahirkannya sebelum kau berjanji terlebih dahulu."

Suamiku itu menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi. "Gaji di sana lebih besar dari di tempat sebelumnya, Sayang. Kita kan butuh uang untuk biaya operasimu bulan depan. Kita juga belum belanja keperluan bayi satu pun. Bagaimana kalau..."

"Tapi tanganmu terluka! Kau pikir aku bisa tenang begitu saja?"

"Baekhyun—tanganku hanya tertimpa batu, bukan hal besar sama sekali."

"Hari ini tanganmu yang tertimpa. Mungkin saja besok kepalamu yang kena dan—bagaimana kalau kau mati karena tembok yang kalian bangun tiba-tiba saja roboh?" Aku mulai berteriak dengan panik.

"Baekhyun, ini semua kulakukan demi kalian. Aku baik-baik saja, sumpah. Ini sama sekali tidak sakit. Lihat!" Chanyeol menggerak-gerakkan tangan kirinya yang diperban.

"Hiks—aku benci kau, Park Chanyeol. Berhenti atau kau tak akan mendapatkan bayimu sampai kapanpun!"

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya dengan tangan kanan kemudian mengangguk lesu. "Jangan menangis lagi, Baekhyun. Oke, aku akan berhenti. Janji."

"Benarkah?" Ucapku ragu. Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Dan itu artinya kita akan kelaparan sepanjang hari. Kau tahu, cari pekerjaan itu susah, Baek. Aku ini cuma tamatan SMA—sulit untuk dapat pekerjaan dengan gaji lumayan."

"Aku lebih suka kelaparan asal kau bersamaku sepanjang hari. Aku bisa kenyang hanya dengan melihat wajah tampanmu itu seharian. Kalau aku lapar, aku tinggal menjilati wajahmu sampai puas."

Tadinya aku menangis, tapi sekarang _mood_ ku sudah kembali ceria. Chanyeol masih cemberut karena aku kembali menyuruhnya mundur dari pekerjaannya, tapi sudut mulutnya tertarik ke atas setelah aku mengoleskan krim kue di bibirnya lalu menjilati tempat itu dengan gaya sensual.

"Kalau begitu, ada harga yang harus kau bayar, _my love_." Lelaki kecintaanku itu melepas kaosnya yang kotor dan berkeringat. Aku terpaku saat melihat dadanya yang semakin bidang dan _abs_ -nya yang semakin terbentuk itu. Apalagi kulitnya yang berkilauan karena tertimpa cahaya dari lampu dapur—keringatnya membuat dia terlihat semakin seksi.

Oke, kami mau bercinta dulu.

Bicara soal seks—Chanyeol sempat ketakutan saat akan menyetubuhiku di awal pernikahan kami dulu. Dia itu sedikit aneh, menurutku. Aku yang diperkosa, tapi dia yang trauma. Untuk menciumku saja dia sangat takut. Tapi lama kelamaan, kami berdua menikmatinya.

"Akhhh—Chan, pelan sedikit..."

"Maaf, Sayang. Kau terlalu nikmat, aku jadi lupa diri."

"Akkhhnn ngghhhh..."

"Ouchh—enak sekali, Baekhyunku..."

Di usia kandunganku yang semakin tua ini, sulit untuk mencari posisi bercinta yang pas. Aku juga semakin sulit bergerak karena perutku yang besar. Tapi kalau lubang nakalku ini sudah dimasuki penis besar berurat kesayanganku itu, aku jadi tak peduli pada apapun.

"Ahhhhhhnnn... Chaaaan~"

"Ah Sayang, terima ini—ahhhh..."

Dan sperma panasnya menyembur di dalam tubuhku. Mungkin bayiku di dalam sana merasa kalau dia terkena hujan lokal, haha—maaf _baby_. Itu bukan hujan lokal, itu milik ayahmu.

Chanyeol memelukku dari belakang dan kami berbaring dengan tubuh yang dibanjiri keringat. Aku suka sekali momen-momen sehabis bercinta seperti ini. Chanyeol akan menciumiku lalu kami akan berbicara tentang apa saja. Aku juga suka menggodanya dan kami akan berakhir dengan percintaan panas sepanjang malam.

* * *

 **Negotiation**

* * *

"Chan, aku berubah pikiran..." Ujarku saat dia mulai menciumi bahuku yang telanjang.

"Tentang? Pekerjaanku?"

Aku meraih jemarinya yang sedang memainkan pusarku yang menonjol. Chanyeol bilang pusarku lucu saat hamil seperti ini, dan aku akan selalu cemberut kalau dia mengatakannya.

"Aku berubah pikiran tentang ingin hidup susah bersamamu selamanya."

Chanyeol menghentikan semua aktivitasnya lalu membalikkan tubuhku secara paksa. Matanya bersinar ketakutan dan dia memandangku dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Ma-maksudmu, apa kita akan berpisah? Kau mau menceraikanku?"

Aku tersenyum dan menikmati ini semua. Hal favoritku yang lain adalah melihat wajah Park Chanyeol yang berubah panik seperti ini.

"Kau bilang kau tak peduli dengan statusku yang miskin, Baek. Kau bilang kau bisa menerimaku yang seperti ini. Kau bilang..."

"Heish, kau ini berisik sekali." Aku mengecup bibirnya kemudian mencoba duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur dengan susah payah.

"Aku memang bilang begitu dulu. Tapi aku berubah pikiran. Chan—saat kubilang aku diusir ayah tanpa membawa uang sepeserpun, apa kau percaya begitu saja?"

Mata indahnya masih menatapku dengan bingung.

"Aku tak sepenuhnya jujur. Kau tahu, ayah memang mencabut semua fasilitasku—termasuk ATM dan yang lain-lain. Aku juga sudah bukan anggota keluarga Byun saat ini. Tapi dia tak pernah tahu kalau aku punya simpanan lain dalam bentuk yang berbeda."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Yah, aku memang anak nakal—tapi aku sudah memikirkan tentang masa depanku jauh-jauh hari. Semua ini berkat Kai dan Sehun."

Raut Chanyeol terlihat semakin kelam dan dia hampir menangis ketakutan. Aku menggenggam tangan besarnya dan mendorongnya agar ikut bersandar.

"Kai mengajariku cara bermain saham sejak aku kelas satu. Kau tahu, aku menanam saham di beberapa perusahaan meski jumlahnya baru sedikit. Sehun juga mengajariku berinvestasi dalam bentuk lain—rumah, tanah dan emas. Yah, jumlahnya jauh lebih sedikit dari warisanku sebenarnya—tapi menurutku lumayan. Yang lebih penting lagi, semua itu milikku tanpa campur tangan keluarga Byun sedikitpun."

"Baekhyun, apa yang..."

"Chan, kau kan pernah berjanji akan menuruti semua permintaanku dulu. Aku menagih janjimu itu sekarang."

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya yang selalu kukulum saat bercinta itu. Tuh, aku jadi _horny_ lagi. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting.

"Aku punya rumah di daerah Cheongdamdong, milikku sendiri—sekarang sedang disewakan sih. Tapi bulan ini kontraknya akan berakhir. Ayo kita pindah ke sana. Dan..."

"Baekhyun..." Raut Chanyeol berubah datar. "Aku bisa tersinggung kalau kau melakukan ini."

Heish, dasar.

"Aku menikahimu bukan karena kau kaya dan punya segala macam, tapi..."

"Biarkan aku selesai bicara, oke? Kau ini, kenapa sensitif sekali sih?" Sebelum Chanyeol merajuk, aku mengeluarkan jurus merajuk terlebih dahulu. Selalu berhasil, seperti sekarang. Dia hanya menghembuskan nafas berat kemudian mengalah.

"Aku punya harta meski tidak banyak. Dengan harta itu, kita bisa hidup lebih baik, Chan. Aku tidak bermaksud merendahkanmu atau apa. Lihatlah, perutku buncit seperti ini dan aku tak bisa bergerak banyak. Bulan depan aku akan melahirkan dan kau baru saja kehilangan pekerjaan karena aku..."

Sebenarnya aku hanya bicara omong kosong, haha. Aku tahu Chanyeol akan menuruti segala permintaanku. "Semua yang menjadi milikmu adalah milikku juga. Bahkan roti yang seharusnya jadi bagianmu malah kau beri untukku. Lalu kenapa semua yang jadi milikku tidak bisa jadi milikmu juga?"

Aku mengelus pipinya dengan sayang. "Aku akan menjual sebagian hartaku—mungkin tanah yang di Gangnam atau simpanan emasku di bank. Aku ingin sekali melihatmu lanjut kuliah, Chan. Dengan begitu, kita akan punya modal untuk membangun perusahaan sendiri. Bukankah katamu kau punya cita-cita ingin mendirikan perusahaan _game_?"

Mata Chanyeol berlinang dan setetes airmata mulai jatuh.

"Ayolah~ aku bukannya mau menghinamu atau apa. Kandunganku sudah masuk bulan-bulan terakhir dan aku bisa melahirkan kapan saja. Aku ingin kau berada di sisiku sepanjang waktu tanpa harus memikirkan darimana kita akan dapat uang atau apa—kita tinggal menjual beberapa batang emas milikku dan semuanya akan lebih mudah."

Aku ikut menangis saat mengatakannya.

"Kita juga bisa menyuruh appa dan eomma untuk tinggal bersama kita di Cheongdamdong sana. Mereka tidak perlu berjualan di kampung seperti sekarang ini. Ayolah~ kau mau kan, Chan?"

"Apa...apa kau malu punya suami miskin sepertiku, Baek?"

"Ya ampun—darimana kau bisa membuat kesimpulan seperti itu, Chan? Aku tidak malu, sungguh."

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran seperti ini?"

Susah sekali memang berbicara dengan si keras kepala Park Chanyeol.

"Aku kan sudah janji akan bekerja lebih giat untuk membuat hidup yang lebih baik buat kalian. Tidak harus seperti ini, Baek."

"Dan kau tak harus melukai tubuhmu sendiri, pergi kesana kemari, pulang kerja dalam keadaan capek—kau tinggal mengatakan iya dan semuanya akan lebih mudah." Nada suaraku mulai meninggi.

"Aku ini milikmu, Chan. Semua yang ada padaku adalah milikmu. Apa artinya aku punya simpanan harta tapi tak bisa digunakan sedikitpun? Berhenti protes dan turuti saja yang kukatakan. Aku melakukan ini demi kita semua."

Chanyeol menepis tanganku dan bangkit dari ranjang. Wajahnya terlihat kecewa, aku tahu itu. Apa menurut kalian aku keterlaluan? Sungguh, aku tidak ada maksud ingin menyinggung perasaannya atau apa.

"Atau kau tak akan melihat bayimu sampai kapanpun." Aku mengeluarkan jurus ancamanku yang tingkat keberhasilannya nyaris mencapai seratus persen.

Dia memakai celananya dan menatapku datar. "Kau selalu saja mengancamku, Baek. Aku bisa apa?"

Aku tersenyum lebar kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang. "Aku menang, kan? Kita akan pindah kan?"

Chanyeol menarik risletingnya lalu menatapku tajam. "Kau menang, Baek. Memangnya sejak kapan aku bisa mengalahkanmu?"

Aku menarik pinggangnya dan memeluk perutnya erat-erat. "Terimakasih, Chan. Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol menekankan kepalaku di perutnya sambil mengelus tengkukku dengan lembut. "Aku minta maaf karena memberikan hidup yang susah untukmu, Baek."

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala di perut kerasnya. "Tidak, Chan. Aku malah bersyukur atas itu. Hanya saja, sudah saatnya aku yang mengambil alih."

"Terserahmu saja. Aku janji akan membalas semuanya suatu hari nanti."

"Hm, tentu saja. Kuliahlah yang giat dan cepat dirikan perusahaan _game_ itu—apa namanya? Dalcomsoft? Kau betulan ingin memberi nama itu untuk perusahaan kita nantinya? Bagaimana dengan ChanBaek Corporation saja?"

Chanyeol melepas pelukanku dan menarik daguku agar mendongak. "Harus dengan cara apa aku membalas semuanya, Baek?"

Dia meneteskan airmata lagi dan cairan itu jatuh tepat di pipiku. "Aku ini terlalu miskin dan hidupku susah sejak kecil. Kenapa Tuhan harus mengirimkan malaikat sebaik dirimu untukku? Betapa jahatnya aku selama ini karena sudah membuat malaikatku hidup susah."

"CK—berhentilah bicara seperti itu, Park. Kau ini sok _mellow_ sekali. Kau lupa, kau dulu sering menyebutku iblis."

Aku menyeka pipinya yang basah lalu menciumnya dengan cepat. "Ayo ke dapur dan masakkan aku sesuatu—sebelum aku memakanmu lagi."

Yah, begitulah.

Aku juga bingung sendiri dengan apa yang kuceritakan. Yang penting hidup kami bahagia meski serba kekurangan. Oh, sebentar lagi mungkin akan berubah sedikit—aku ini masih kaya, ingat? Aku tak sabar melihat bagaimana reaksi Byun Tua beserta dua _bitches_ yang sedang memperebutkan jatah warisanku kalau mereka tahu aku tidak semiskin yang mereka duga.

Kita tunggu saja.

"Ahhh—Chan,"

"Kenapa, Sayang?"

"Barusan _Baby_ menendang perutku dari dalam. Katanya dia senang dengan keputusanmu. Dia juga minta dibelikan perlengkapan bayi yang banyak."

"Kau sedang memperalatku, kan?"

"Iya, haha. Kita akan pergi belanja, kan?"

"Terserahmu saja... memangnya aku bisa menolak?"

* * *

Haha, aku tahu scene yang di kantor polisi rada aneh, abaikan aja yah. Aku gak tau apa2 soal gituan, jadinya cuma ngarang aja.

Dan-yah, begitulah. Semoga gak bingung sama alurnya yang maju mundur patah patah.

Makasih buat readers semua, yang uda pollo sama paporitin, sama ripiu-Love u all.

See ya next chap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Liars**

* * *

 **"** **Lalu kenapa kau berbohong?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Lelaki di hadapannya tersenyum lebar seperti tak menanggung beban apapun. Dia mengedikkan bahunya sambil terus mempertahankan wajah ceria yang anehnya malah terlihat menyeramkan.**

 **"** **Hanya karena ingin saja. Mereka memperkosaku dan kupikir aku bisa memanfaatkan keadaan sebaik mungkin dan—aku berhasil."** **Senyumnya perlahan menghilang. "Sampai kau merusaknya."**

 **Baekhyun memutar mata dengan sebal.** **"** **Kau tak seharusnya menyeretku dalam masalah ini. Kau sangat tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu—gadis itu berniat bunuh diri dan aku hanya mencoba bicara dengannya."**

 **Lelaki bermata bundar menyunggingkan senyumnya lagi. "Kau tahu, aku tidak peduli padanya. Sama sekali tidak. Itu salahmu karena sudah datang—kau seharusnya tahu kalau aku ini suka memanfaatkan keadaan."**

 **"** **Aku heran. Memangnya apa yang kau dapatkan dari kejadian ini?"**

 **"** **Kehancuranmu, Baekkie~" Jawabnya santai.**

 **"** ** _Yeah_** **, aku tak sepenuhnya bohong tentang pemerkosaan itu. Aku juga korban—meski aku menikmatinya juga. Haha... Sayang sekali si Yongguk itu harus mati. Kau tahu, miliknya besar sekali."**

 **Baekhyun masih memandang pria itu dengan wajah datar. "Aku punya bukti kalau kau yang menyuruhku datang ke tempat itu. Aku masih menyimpan pesanmu."**

 **Lelaki di hadapannya tertawa keras, kentara sekali dia hanya berpura-pura senang. "Oh, benarkah? Apa kau sudah mengatakan itu pada kuasa hukummu? Atau detektif? Mereka percaya?"**

 **Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya yang tersembunyi di bawah meja.** **"** **Aku akan membuat mereka percaya padaku. Aku bukan seorang pembohong sepertimu, Kyungie."**

 **Kyungsoo, lelaki itu—dia mengangguk sambil mengaduk minumannya lambat-lambat. "Yah, permainannya jadi kurang seru kalau begitu. Terlalu cepat** ** _game over_** **-nya."**

 **"** **Kau tahu, kau sangat keterlaluan kali ini. Permainan bodohmu itu merenggut banyak nyawa. Gara-gara kau, banyak yang jadi korban."**

 **Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar—seharusnya aku menghancurkanmu saja. Tapi karena keadaannya sudah seperti itu, bukankah hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menyiramkan bensin agar apinya semakin besar?"**

 **Baekhyun mendecih sambil meremas tangannya sendiri.** **"** **Kau harusnya tak perlu menggunakan orang lain untuk menghancurkanku, Kyungsoo. Kenapa tak kau lakukan sendiri saja?"**

 **Kyungsoo menyesap minumannya dengan santai. Sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit ketika dia melihat raut Baekhyun yang semakin gusar. "Aku yakin kau tahu itu, Baekkie. Menggunakan orang lain agar tujuanku tercapai adalah salah satu keahlianku. Kebetulan saja bajingan-bajingan sampah itu memperkosa kami—** ** _well_** **, aku tidak merencanakan satupun dari kejadian itu. Tapi aku melihat ada kesempatan di sana, jadi kenapa tidak kugunakan saja?"**

 **"** **Brengsek!" Baekhyun nyaris melayangkan tangannya tapi Kyungsoo langsung mencondongkan tubuh semakin dekat.** **"** **Ada CCTV di arah jam 2 dan 8. Yakin mau memukulku di sini?"**

 **"** **Sialan."**

 **Kyungsoo terbahak sambil bertepuk tangan dengan riangnya. "Kudengar seseorang memperkosamu. Jangan terkejut, Baekkie—tapi kupikir aku tahu siapa pelakunya."**

 **Rahang Baekhyun beradu dan urat-urat di lehernya mulai kelihatan. "Kau yang menyuruhnya melakukan itu padaku?"**

 **Kyungsoo menggeleng sok polos. "Tidak~ aku hanya menghasutnya sedikit saja. Kupikir dia akan langsung membunuhmu, segalanya akan lebih mudah kalau begitu. Anak miskin itu benar-benar mengejutkan. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia malah memperkosamu terlebih dahulu."**

 **Kyungsoo menatap wajah Baekhyun seolah-olah dia prihatin dengan kejadian yang menimpa lelaki itu. Baekhyun tahu pasti bagaimana piciknya si mata besar.**

 **"** **Dan kau juga menghasut wanita itu agar bunuh diri."**

 **Kyungsoo pura-pura terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Wah, darimana kau tahu? Tapi memang benar sih—aku menghasutnya waktu itu. Tak kusangka, dia mudah sekali dipengaruhi. Wanita cantik yang bodoh."**

 **"** **Kau gila, Kyungsoo."**

 **"** **Aku tidak gila, hanya sedikit kurang waras mungkin?"**

 **Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tapi kemudian senyuman tersungging di wajahnya. "Karena kau yang memulainya, maka kau juga yang harus mengakhirinya, Kyungsoo. Bilang yang sebenarnya maka aku tak akan menjebloskanmu ke penjara."**

 **Kyungsoo tersenyum remeh. "Atas dasar apa kau bisa menjebloskanku? Menunggu temanmu si Kai itu mengumpulkan bukti? Cih—kuakui, dia lumayan juga. Tapi aku sudah menyebarkan orang-orangku untuk memanipulasi semua bukti."**

 **"** **Dan aku punya bukti yang lebih kuat. Kau tahu, percakapan kita seluruhnya kurekam—dari awal."**

 **Kyungsoo terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Mata lebarnya memandang Baekhyun remeh sekali seakan-akan yang baru dikatakannya hanyalah ancaman khas anak kecil. "Merekamnya katamu? Aku sudah meretas ponselmu, Baekkie—kau tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan ponselmu saat ini." Ujarnya pongah.**

 **Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya. "Kau memang jenius, Kyung—tapi aku lebih cerdas. Kau lihat anting yang kugunakan? Tebak apa yang ada di dalamnya."**

 **Kyungsoo melirik anting hitam berbentuk bintang yang melekat di cuping telinga kiri Baekhyun.** **Sedetik kemudian, lelaki itu menggeram marah sambil menggebrak meja dengan kesal.**

 **"** **Baiklah, kau memang cerdas, Byun."**

 **Baekhyun tersenyum puas kemudian meraih topi yang sedari tadi tergeletak di dekat minumannya. "Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu, Kyungie. Sampai jumpa di persidangan."**

 **"** **Anna..."**

 **Baekhyun menegang saat Kyungsoo menyebut nama kakak kesayangannya.** **Si mata besar menyandarkan tubuh di kursi dengan tangan terlipat. "Bocorkan rekamannya dan kau akan melihat batu nisan Anna secepatnya."**

 **Dia memang terkejut, tapi secepat mungkin bisa menguasai keadaan. Dia tahu betul siapa Kyungsoo ini. "Terserah kau saja. Mungkin kita bisa sama-sama memilihkan batu nisan—ibumu masih dirawat di Empress Hospital, bukan?"**

 **Kali ini gantian Kyungsoo yang menahan nafas.** **Tangannya meremas lutut kuat-kuat saking takutnya. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tahu tentang ibunya? Seingat Kyungsoo, dia sudah membuat keluarga Byun percaya kalau ibunya pergi ke luar negeri.**

 **"** **Aku pergi dulu, Anak Selir."**

 **Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.**

* * *

 **Rolex**

* * *

Entah bagaimana cerita lengkapnya, aku juga kurang tahu. Yang jelas—hasil persidangan mengatakan kalau Baekhyun dan kedua sahabatnya tidak bersalah. Mereka juga bilang kalau Kyungsoo ternyata dicekoki minuman keras sehingga dia salah melihat pelaku penikaman itu. Ternyata Baekhyun, Kai dan Sehun hanya berada di tempat yang salah di waktu yang salah pula. Katanya juga, Yongguk adalah si pelaku utama—menurut rekaman CCTV dari bangunan terdekat. Lima orang pelaku lainnya sudah ditangkap dan dijebloskan ke penjara.

Murid-murid yang terlibat dalam tawuran juga diberi hukuman, seharusnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa kami bisa dilepaskan begitu saja setelah kedua sekolah memutuskan untuk berdamai. Mungkin ada seseorang di balik ini semua.

Masalahnya sudah selesai.

Tapi masalahku belum.

Aku masih ingat. Tepat tiga hari setelah aku wisuda SMA dan tiga hari setelah Baekhyun berniat melaporkanku ke polisi—oh, dia belum memenjarakanku—anak buah rentenir Goo datang lagi untuk menagih hutang. Mereka kembali menghancurkan warung tempat orangtuaku mencari nafkah setiap harinya, membuang semua dagangan dan merusak meja-kursi yang ada.

Mereka juga memukul ayahku, mendorong ibuku sampai jatuh, dan tentu saja—menghajarku. Orang-orang tak ada yang berani melerai karena mereka tahu pasti siapa rentenir Goo itu, apalagi anak buahnya yang brutal. Beberapa pelanggan yang sedang makan di tempat kami juga terpaksa pergi karena takut dipukuli.

Rentenir Goo memberikan penawaran padaku. Mereka akan menganggap seluruh hutang keluargaku lunas kalau aku mau ikut dengan mereka—mungkin aku akan berakhir di tempat pelelangan manusia atau kehilangan salah satu ginjalku.

Saat mereka akan membawaku pergi, Byun Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menghadang kami semua. Dia hanya memakai kaos hitam dan jins, rambut abu-abunya sudah berubah menjadi sedikit ungu dan aura berandalannya sempat membuatku merinding.

"Katakan padaku berapa hutang keluarga Park—dan berapa harga lelaki itu." Dia menunjukku dengan raut santai.

Sial.

Meski persidangan memutuskan kalau Baekhyun tidak bersalah, aku tetap meyakini kalau dia ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Aku sudah membenci anak ini dari dulu, dan sekarang dia berhasil membuatku semakin membencinya. Padahal beberapa waktu lalu aku sangat menyesal karena sudah melakukan pelecehan itu—ternyata penyesalanku sia-sia.

"Benarkah? Memangnya kau mau membayar pakai apa, Gadis Kecil? Pakai tubuhmu? Kalau begitu, serahkan tubuhmu pada oppa. Oppa ini akan membuatmu melayang-layang."

Tawa remeh anak buah Goo itu berubah jadi pekik mengerikan saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja melayangkan tendangan ke wajah Goo sampai pria jelek itu tersungkur di tanah. Belum cukup mempermalukan pemimpin mereka seperti itu, Baekhyun mendorong dadanya pakai kaki lalu menginjak tempat itu dengan gaya layaknya preman.

Baekhyun menatap remeh pada Goo yang berada di bawah kakinya.

"Kalian hanya perlu sebutkan berapa harganya dan semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa anak buah Goo tak ada yang berani melayangkan satu pukulanpun pada Baekhyun. Mereka hanya saling lirik dan mengernyit ngeri ketika melihat bos mereka terbaring di tanah dengan tubuh yang diinjak oleh kaki kanan si Byun itu.

"Li-ma juta. Me-mereka berhutang li-ma juta won." Ujar Goo ketakutan. Baekhyun mengangkat kakinya dan anak buah Goo langsung membantu pria itu untuk berdiri.

"Hanya lima juta won dan kalian memperlakukan mereka seperti itu? CK—kalian ini tidak sopan sekali pada orang tua." Baekhyun melepaskan jam tangan berwarna perak biru yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya.

"Ambil ini—mungkin harganya masih tembus dua puluh delapan ribu dollar sekarang, sekitar dua puluh delapan juta won kurang lebih." Goo menerima jam tangan itu dengan wajah terkejut, begitu juga anak buahnya yang berebut ingin menyentuh benda itu.

"A-apakah ini Rolex asli? Bukankah ini Submariner 116619?" Seru salah satu dari anggota Goo yang berkemeja merah.

"Tentu saja—lebih dari cukup, kan? Jadi sekarang serahkan dia padaku, pergi dan jangan kembali lagi. Oh—jangan lupa buka borgolnya."

Anak buah Goo cepat-cepat melepaskan borgol di tanganku, membungkuk hormat kemudian berlalu dari hadapan kami. Mereka meninggalkan aku yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Baekhyun sedangkan kedua orangtuaku menatap penasaran dari belakang sana.

Byun membuat mereka semua pergi dengan mudah.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan itu? Kau tahu, aku tak butuh bantuanmu."

Bisakah kalian pahami perasaan terhina yang kurasakan saat ini? Baekhyun memberikan benda mahal senilai nyaris enam kali lipat hutang keluargaku padahal itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

"Aku hanya ingin saja. Memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun menelengkan kepala dan tersenyum miring—senyuman yang selalu membuatku ketakutan. Uhm, sekarang senyuman itu adalah salah satu hal favoritku di dunia ini.

"Hanya ingin saja katamu? Cih—kau ini sepertinya selalu mengandalkan kekayaan orangtuamu itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Benar kan?"

"Terserah kau saja. Yang jelas, kau milikku sekarang, Park Chanyeol. Aku sudah membelimu dengan harga yang mahal."

"Kau tidak ada hak, Byun Baekhyun. Aku bukan barang." Desisku marah. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil mengedikkan bahu, "Pilih jadi milikku atau kupenjara?".

"Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa. Jangan sembarangan kau."

* * *

 **Claimming Park**

* * *

Kupikir dia hanya ingin menggertakku saja soal aku yang sudah di-klaim jadi miliknya. Ternyata dia serius. Oh ya ampun, aku tidak tahu kenapa takdirku harus bertautan dengan takdir Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Namamu siapa, Nak?"

Ibuku dulunya berharap punya anak perempuan manis yang bisa ia dandani sesuka hati. Tapi ternyata yang lahir malah lelaki membosankan seperti aku ini. Ada untungnya juga sih—ibuku tidak perlu menyisihkan anggaran bulanan untuk membeli kosmetik dan biaya perawatan ini itu.

Karena itulah Ibuku terpesona ketika melihat Baekhyun untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Baekhyun, Bibi. Senang berkenalan dengan Bibi dan Paman."

Kepalaku pusing. Ibu dan ayahku tak henti-hentinya berterima kasih pada lelaki kecil itu setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Baekhyun melunasi seluruh hutang mereka. Tentu saja mereka tidak tahu tentang aku yang sudah 'dibeli' itu. Baekhyun mengaku sebagai _teman akrabku_ di sekolah— _sesama teman harus saling membantu_ katanya. Persetan.

Menurutku Baekhyun itu tukang cari perhatian. Dia ikut-ikutan membantu membereskan kekacauan yang anak buah Goo ciptakan di warung kami. Setelahnya, ibuku mengajak dia untuk mencicipi jajanan sederhana yang kami jual.

"Ibu, sudahlah—Baekhyun harus pulang sekarang. Dia itu anak orang ka—"

"Aku tidak harus pulang kok, Park." Suara sok polos ditambah mata berkedip-kedip mirip anak anjing. Tidak cocok sekali dengan sifatnya yang mirip tukang pukul. Dan Ibuku tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. Kupikir Baekhyun akan memukul ibuku karena sembarangan menyentuhnya—tapi ternyata anak itu malah tersenyum lebar.

Seandainya saja ibuku tahu siapa sesungguhnya Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun kebingungan saat ibuku menghidangkan sepiring odeng untuknya. Kalian tahu, dia memakan odengnya dengan menggunakan garpu dan pisau alih-alih memegang kayu penusuknya dan memakannya langsung.

Dasar anak orang kaya. Baekhyun memang beringas kalau sedang berkelahi, tapi aku tak pernah menyangka dia bisa makan dengan cara yang benar-benar elegan. Mirip pangeran di kastil-kastil tua yang ada di TV.

"Waahhh—ini apa namanya, Bibi? Aku belum pernah makan yang seperti ini. Enak sekali!"

Aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak saat melihat matanya berbinar lebar dengan pipi gembung yang sibuk mengunyah odeng buatan ibuku. Aku belum pernah melihat ada orang yang setakjub itu hanya karena disuguhkan sepiring jajanan pinggir jalan sederhana.

Jadinya kami bertiga sekeluarga Park mengelilingi meja plastik dan memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang makan. Aku hanya terpaksa waktu itu, oke? Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku capek-capek memperhatikan Baekhyun yang menegak minumannya dengan jari kelingking terangkat naik?

"Baekhyunee marga apa, Nak? Pasti Baekhyunee anak orang kaya, iya kan?"

Ibuku ini. Aku makin pening jadinya.

Ayahku menyodorkan sepiring tteokbokki yang langsung disambut dengan _eyesmile_ oleh si kecil. Bibirnya yang memang sudah merah jadi tambah merah akibat kuah kue beras yang pedas. Tuh, sejak kapan aku jadi memperhatikan bibirnya? Menyebalkan sekali.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menancapkan garpu di sepotong tteokbokki. "Aku marga Park, Bibi. Park Baekhyun."

 _Are you kidding me?_

"Sebentar lagi aku akan resmi menyandang marga Park." Ujarnya santai tapi matanya tak lepas dari mataku. Tingkahnya itu membuat ayah dan ibuku memperhatikan kami secara bergantian.

"Haha—lucu sekali, BYUN Baekhyun." Aku tertawa dengan canggung lalu ikut-ikutan menyantap tteokbokki dari piringnya. "Ibu, dia ini marga Byun—dia hanya bercanda soal Park dan..."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku memang akan berganti marga jadi Park."

Ibuku melirikku dengan bingung kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada si Byun. "Benarkah? Apa Baekhyunee akan diadopsi atau bagaimana?"

Si gila itu menghentikan aktivitas makannya. "Bibi, aku ini salah satu dari sekian banyak pria istimewa yang pernah ada..."

Istimewa—apa yang kau maksud istimewa, Byun? Badan kecil tapi punya tenaga seperti monster, begitu?

"...seseorang bermarga Park memperkosaku sebulan lalu padahal aku tidak ada salah apapun padanya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu padaku..."

Aku menahan nafas dan tanpa sadar meremas garpuku kuat-kuat.

"...dan sekarang aku hamil empat minggu lebih beberapa hari, hampir lima minggu..."

Mata si Byun menatapku lekat-lekat, tapi kali ini dengan sorot terluka dan—entahlah, tak bisa kugambarkan dengan tepat. "...apakah menurut Bibi aku harus meminta pertanggung-jawaban atau membiarkannya lepas begitu saja?"

Ibuku bertukar pandang dengan ayah, melirikku kemudian melirik Baekhyun. Entah apa yang mereka simpulkan dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Menurut Bibi, dia harus bertanggung-jawab."

Baekhyun menyeringai puas, "Karena itulah margaku akan berganti menjadi Park sebentar lagi."

* * *

 **Thief**

* * *

Aku bukanlah tipe lelaki yang suka lepas tanggung-jawab. Ayahku selalu mengajariku sejak kecil, lelaki sejati itu harus bertanggung jawab sedangkan ibuku bilang lelaki itu harus penyayang. Tapi apakah menurut kalian aku bisa mengamalkan ajaran itu dengan keadaan seperti ini?

Pada Baekhyun?

Aku langsung menyeret anak itu pergi dari warungku, membawanya ke sudut gang yang sepi dan mendorongnya sampai membentur dinding. Kalian tahu, aku sangat marah waktu. Aku ini memang anak orang miskin, tapi bukan berarti si Byun ini bisa melakukan apa saja sesukanya padaku. Kami bukan teman tapi dia sok-sokan mau melunasi hutang keluargaku—sekalian mengklaim bahwa diriku ini sudah dia beli.

Dan apa-apaan dengan mengatakan dirinya diperkosa oleh pria Park sampai hamil di depan orang tuaku seperti tadi? Akulah pria Park yang dia maksud, tapi hamil? Bagaimana mungkin seorang lelaki bisa hamil?

"Akh—hati-hati, Park. Aku sedang hamil, ingat?" Dia meletakkan tangan di atas perutnya yang jelas-jelas terlihat datar di mataku.

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Kalau yang kau inginkan adalah memenjarakanku, silahkan. Ayo ke kantor polisi sekarang juga dan laporkan aku sesukamu. Itu lebih baik daripada kau mengancamku secara tersirat seperti itu!"

"Mengancam apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengancammu, Park!"

"Kau mengancamku! Apa-apaan dengan berganti marga jadi Park, hah? Kau pikir itu lucu?"

"Heish—kau membuat _mood_ -ku jadi buruk. Aku hanya mau membantumu tadi, tapi sepertinya kau tak suka dengan caraku melakukannya."

"Memang! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membantuku, apalagi membeliku seakan-akan aku ini adalah budak." Baekhyun terdiam sambil menghela nafas berat beberapa kali.

"Kau mungkin memang kaya, semua di dunia ini bisa kau beli. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menukarku dengan jam tangan, Baekhyun. Aku tidak serendah itu."

"Melukai harga diri kau bilang? Lalu bagaimana denganku, Park? Kau juga melukaiku, lupa? Kau bahkan tak minta maaf sedikitpun setelah meninggalkanku begitu saja dan sekarang aku hamil—apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Aku meninju tembok di belakang Baekhyun dengan emosi. "Aku memang memperkosamu, Baek—tapi kau tak mungkin bisa hamil. Kau tahu, ucapanmu barusan membuat kedua orangtuaku curiga. Ini semua mudah bagimu, tapi tidak bagiku. Ayo kembali dan bilang kalau semua yang tadi itu hanyalah bercanda."

Aku menarik tangannya tapi si tenaga monster balas menarikku sampai tubuhku menubruk tubuhnya dan membuat dia kembali terhempas di tembok.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku ini istimewa. Aku punya rahim dan tentu saja aku bisa hamil. Aku juga sudah menyuruhmu untuk membunuhku dulu—kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja? Ini juga sulit untukku, Park."

Melalui cahaya lampu gang yang menerpa wajahnya, aku bisa melihat mata sipit Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Si berandalan Yungjin—benarkah dia menangis? Bahkan nada suaranya bergetar, tidak seperti dia yang biasanya.

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Kalau kau ini lelaki istimewa yang terlahir dengan rahim, berarti aku adalah wanita istimewa yang terlahir dengan penis."

Oke, entah apa yang barusan kukatakan.

"Sudahlah—kuharap masalah ini selesai sampai di sini, aku tak mau membahasnya lagi. Tentang perkosaan itu, aku minta maaf dan silahkan melaporkanku ke polisi. Mengerti? Jadi, hentikan halusinasimu tentang hamil apalagi berganti marga jadi Park itu, tak masuk akal sama sekali."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala sambil menggigiti bibirnya. "Aku kehilangan semuanya dan kau juga mencampakkanku."

"Astaga, aku tidak mencampakkanmu, Baekhyun. Berhenti bicara omong kosong seolah-olah ada sesuatu di antara kita."

"Tapi memang terjadi sesuatu, Park!" Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan mata nyalang. "Sesuatu bernama bayi tumbuh di dalam perutku saat ini—dan kau ayahnya! Aku diusir dari rumah dan tak punya apapun saat ini. Aku hanya minta kau bertanggung-jawab tapi kenapa kau malah menuduhku berhalusinasi?"

Astaga.

Aku meremas rambutku kuat-kuat dan menahan keinginan untuk melayangkan tinju ke wajahnya.

"Kalau kau tak mau mengakui anak ini adalah anakmu, lalu kenapa kau memperkosaku waktu itu?"

"Itu karena kau—kalian memperkosa Rose dan Kyungsoo!" Aku terlalu emosi sampai-sampai aku berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya. "Jujur padaku, Baekhyun—berapa yang kau bayar pada pihak kepolisian untuk memanipulasi seluruh kejadiannya? Hah, sudah kuduga. Ada seseorang di balik ini semua dan itu adalah kau!"

Airmata Baekhyun jatuh.

"Tapi aku tidak..."

"Hentikan! Aku muak melihatmu, apalagi mendengar omong kosongmu itu. Aku janji akan membayar kerugian yang kau alami hari ini, beri aku waktu. Jadi, kumohon—laporkan saja aku ke polisi, beri aku hukuman karena aku memang salah waktu itu, dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi."

Airmatanya jatuh saat dia menundukkan kepala.

"Ini tidak adil untukku..."

Dia mengintipku melalui bulu matanya yang anehnya terlihat lentik. "...kau mencuri semuanya dariku tapi aku tak dapat kompensasi apapun."

Ya ampun, apa yang anak ini bicarakan?

"Kau mencuri keperjakaanku...dan ciuman pertamaku..."

Aku mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, rasanya ingin sekali menghancurkan rahang anak ini dengan sekali pukul. Seingatku, aku tidak menyentuhkan bibirku di tubuhnya saat memperkosanya dulu. "Aku tidak mencuri ciumanmu..."

Cup.

Tubuhku membeku dan jantungku berhenti berdetak. Baekhyun berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku dengan cepat.

"Barusan kau mencurinya."

Ya Tuhan.

"Aku pergi. Kalau kau tak menginginkan bayi ini, terserahmu saja. Aku bisa apa?"

Aku masih membeku.

"Aku sudah dicampakkan oleh semua orang, jadi aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk bayiku. Jangan khawatir, Park, aku tak akan melaporkanmu. Dan tentang jam itu, aku memang sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi jadi kau tak perlu membayarnya kembali. Aku pergi dan tak akan pernah muncul di hadapanmu lagi."

Dia benar-benar pergi dan tak menoleh sedikitpun. Aku membalikkan tubuh dan menyaksikan langkah kakinya yang menjauh, membelah malam yang dingin dengan tubuh yang hanya terbalut kaos berlengan pendek.

"Kau juga mencuri ciuman pertamaku, Byun"

* * *

 **Black Cars and Tears**

* * *

Aku memang tak melihat Baekhyun selama dua minggu.

Ibu dan ayahku bertanya-tanya soal 'marga Park' dan 'hamil' yang lelaki itu bicarakan tempo hari dan aku hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala. "Dia sedang mabuk, tidak usah diambil pusing."

Karena aku sudah lulus SMA dan tidak punya uang untuk lanjut kuliah, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melamar ke beberapa tempat. Tidak berlangsung terlalu baik sih, tapi setidaknya aku diterima jadi kasir di salah satu minimarket. Tak apa, yang penting aku bisa menghasilkan uang untuk membantu orangtuaku.

Saat jam kerjaku berakhir di pukul 11 dan aku memutuskan untuk singgah ke warung orangtuaku, aku melihat Baekhyun—duduk di kursi dengan sepiring odeng di hadapannya.

Kupikir hidupku sudah tenang.

Dua minggu ini aku bertanya-tanya kapan pihak kepolisian akan muncul di depan pintu rumahku dan menggelandangku ke kantor polisi, nyatanya tak ada yang datang. Baekhyun ternyata serius saat dia bilang tidak akan melaporkanku.

Aku berdiri terpaku dua meter di samping belakangnya dan dia tak menyadari keberadaanku. Anak itu, benarkah dia putra tunggal Byun yang kaya raya? Bagaimana mungkin dia memakan makanan biasa seperti odeng dengan rakus seperti itu? Saat memperhatikan mulutnya yang bergerak-gerak, aku teringat lagi pada ciuman yang—ah, sudahlah.

"Chanyeora~ sini!" Ibuku berbisik dari balik tempat memasak, menyuruhku agar datang mendekat. "Temani dia. Kau tahu, sepertinya dia baru saja mengalami hal buruk. Ibu mengobati pergelangan tangannya tadi—dia terluka." Ibuku melirik Baekhyun yang asyik menggigiti odeng kesekiannya malam ini.

Aku benci perasaan aneh seperti yang kurasakan sekarang.

"Tidak mau. Aku letih dan mau pulang saja."

Dan sepertinya ibuku masih merasa berterimakasih pada Baekhyun karena hutangnya dibayarkan, atau dia benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun karena wajahnya yang cantik—wanita tua kesayanganku itu memaksa agar aku menurutinya.

Baekhyun memandangku dengan aneh saat aku menarik kursi di hadapannya dan duduk di sana. Aku melirik tangannya yang sedang memegang tusukan odeng, memang benar tempat itu terbalut perban dan ada sedikit noda darah.

"Kau bilang tak akan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi. Lalu sekarang apa?" Tanyaku dengan nada sedingin mungkin. Suasana hatiku sedang buruk saat ini. Tadi di minimarket, aku bertemu mantan teman sekelas Rose dan kami berbincang sedikit untuk mengenang gadis itu.

Jadi bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana rasanya melihat Baekhyun baik-baik saja sedangkan gadis yang kusukai itu sekarang sudah tinggal nama—argh, bukankah mereka bilang Baekhyun sama sekali tak bersalah?

"Kau yang muncul di hadapanku."

Oke, Baekhyun yang ini terlihat seperti Baekhyun yang asli.

"Tanganmu kenapa?"

"Oh—aku baru berkelahi."

Dia melanjutkan makan tanpa memperdulikanku. Haha, apa yang kuharapkan sebenarnya?

"Cepat habiskan makananmu dan pergi dari sini. Kami sudah mau tutup."

"Tanpa kau suruh aku juga sudah akan pergi. Selera makanku tiba-tiba saja hilang, berkat seseorang."

Apa?

Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri ibuku. Lelaki itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan ibuku langsung menolaknya. "Baekhyunee bisa makan di sini kapan saja dan sebanyak apa saja yang diinginkan. Sering-sering datang ya, Baekhyunee?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai matanya tertelan pipi—oh, sepertinya beratnya bertambah dari yang terakhir kulihat. Pipinya tampak lebih berisi.

"Tentu. Aku pergi dulu, Paman dan Bibi—terima kasih atas makan malamnya."

Dan aku masih terduduk di kursi dengan tampang bodoh, memperhatikan dia pergi jalan kaki dan kedua orangtuaku melontarkan pandangan _Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tidak mengantarnya?—_ dari balik tempat masak.

Keesokan harinya aku melihat Baekhyun lagi.

Ada meja-kursi yang dinaungi payung warna-warni di depan minimarket tempat aku bekerja. Biasanya orang-orang akan membeli ramen atau alkohol, lalu duduk di sana sambil bercengkerama. Dan itulah yang dilakukan si Byun itu, minum bir sambil menghisap rokok. Dia tampak kacau.

Mungkin dia datang ketika aku sedang di belakang tadi, menggantikan temanku mengecek persediaan barang. Dan saat aku kembali berjaga di meja kasir, saat itulah aku menyadari kalau makhluk berambut hitam itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Baekhyun yang tampak gusar sambil sesekali meneguk bir kalengannya malah menarik perhatianku. Tanpa sadar, aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu memperhatikannya dari balik jendela alih-alih melayani pembeli. Teman kerjaku, Jongdae, mendecih sebal kemudian menggantikanku di meja kasir.

Awalnya Baekhyun melamun sendirian sambil merokok tanpa henti. Lima belas menit kemudian, dua sahabatnya datang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi si kulit kecoklatan bernama Kai itu membuang paksa bir dan rokok yang Baekhyun konsumsi—sedangkan si albino Sehun meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

Seperti yang di kantor polisi.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, Baekhyun menangis sesunggukan di pelukan sahabatnya itu lama sekali. Kai menggenggam tangannya dan mengatakan sesuatu—sial, andai saja aku bisa lebih dekat lagi.

Untuk apa aku bahkan peduli?

Aku memang tidak mau peduli, awalnya, tapi ternyata kakiku sudah melangkah menuju rak tempat tisu, mengambilnya sebungkus, menyuruh Jongdae memasukkannya ke tagihanku lalu berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

Tak lupa sebotol air putih dingin.

"Untukmu..." Ujarku pelan. Mereka menatapku dengan wajah heran tapi untungnya Baekhyun mau menerima pemberianku. Kai membukakan botol air dan Sehun menyeka pipinya dengan tisu. Mereka seperti bukan sahabat, melainkan...

"Tuan Muda, minum ini..."

... _butler_?

Ah. Mungkin saja. Baekhyun kan orang kaya, jadi ayahnya bisa menyewa _butler_ untuk menjaganya di sekolah—seperti itulah mungkin. Aku memilih untuk kembali ke dalam minimarket, tapi decitan ban mobil membuat perhatianku teralih.

Ada tiga mobil hitam tiba-tiba parkir di depan minimarket dan dari dalamnya keluarlah dua orang wanita cantik diiringi segerombolan _bodyguard_ berjas hitam. Kalau diperhatikan lebih jauh, kedua wanita itu memiliki kemiripan wajah dengan Baekhyun.

Apa mereka itu kakaknya?

Aku hanya enam meter dari mereka jadi aku bisa melihat semuanya. Bagaimana si wanita berpakaian merah meneriaki Baekhyun dan hampir memukulnya kalau tidak karena Sehun dan Kai yang dengan sigap menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang mereka. Atau wanita berpakaian hitam ketat melontarkan kata-kata penuh makian pada Baekhyun—dan membuat lelaki itu balas memaki dengan tak kalah kasarnya pula.

Baekhyun melawan saat dua orang pria berjas hitam berusaha menangkap tangannya. Anak itu menendang, meninju dan memukul—tampaknya berhasil. Tapi tak lama.

Dan yang terakhir, bahu Baekhyun terkulai lemah saat seorang gadis lain diturunkan dari mobil ke-tiga. Gadis berpakaian putih itu berada di atas kursi roda dan pipinya basah oleh airmata.

"Ikut kami, Brengsek—jangan buat keluarga Choi marah!"

"Turuti atau dia akan terluka!"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. _Bodyguard_ si wanita merangsek maju, mengepung ketiga sahabat itu lalu berhasil memaksa Baekhyun memasuki mobil. Sehun dan Kai juga digiring naik ke mobil setelah dipukul beberapa kali.

Mereka pergi.

Dan aku bisa melihat Baekhyun memandangiku dari jendela mobil yang terbuka dengan airmata mengalir deras dan bibir bergerak-gerak seperti mengucapkan sesuatu—tapi aku tidak tahu apa.

* * *

 **Headache**

* * *

Aku masih ingat, hari itu hujan turun dengan deras empat hari setelah melihat Baekhyun digiring menaiki mobil berwarna hitam.

Dia muncul di depan minimarket tempatku bekerja dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Saat itu aku baru selesai menutup toko dan bergegas akan pulang.

"Pa-Park..."

Aku tidak tahu dia kenapa.

Air hujan membasahi tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kaos dan jins. Anak ini, apakah dia tidak merasa kedinginan sedikitpun? Saat itu aku memang memakai payung, tapi aku jahat sekali karena tidak menawarinya ikut berteduh sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak pernah memperkosa apalagi membunuh Rose, bisakah kau percaya padaku?" Suaranya nyaris tenggelam oleh deru hujan, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku juga kembali diusir dari rumah dan tak punya apapun saat ini. Aku melepaskan semuanya. Maukah kau memberikanku tumpangan untuk tidur di rumahmu selama beberapa hari saja? Tidak—mungkin untuk beberapa bulan, sampai bayiku lahir. Aku butuh perlindunganmu, Park."

Dia menatapku penuh harap tapi aku tak menjawab apapun.

"Aku akan bekerja untuk membiayai hidupku, jangan khawatir. Kau hanya perlu membiarkanku tidur di rumahmu setiap malam dan menjagaku dari orang-orang itu—aku janji tidak akan menyusahkan."

Aku masih diam.

"Park? Boleh tidak?"

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya yang sedikit membiru. "Tidak boleh ya? Ehm, kalau begitu tak ada cara lain. Pinjami aku uang—aku belum makan sejak pagi dan aku juga sepertinya akan pergi ke suatu tempat saja. Aku tak punya uang sepeserpun."

Aku tertawa sinis. "Berhenti bicara omong kosong, Baekhyun. Minggirlah, aku harus pulang."

Baekhyun mencegatku dengan merentangkan tangannya. "Aku hanya meminta sedikit uang darimu, bukannya bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanku. Kenapa kau pelit sekali, hah? Aku tidak peduli kau mau jadi ayahnya atau tidak—heish, kau ini kenapa tidak bisa mempercayaiku sedikitpun?"

Anak ini benar-benar.

"Kenapa tidak minta dari sahabatmu atau—kau kan anak orang kaya, minta saja pada ayahmu sana. Dan lagi, berhenti berimajinasi kalau kau ini sedang hamil."

"Park, kenapa kau susah sekali sih mengertinya?" Wajahnya tampak semakin gusar. Dia merogoh saku jinsnya dan mengeluarkan plastik bening berisi ponsel. "Ini ambillah—aku memberikan ini untukmu jadi berikan aku uang."

"Kenapa tak kau jual saja benda itu? Bukankah harganya mahal? Kau bisa dapat uang lebih banyak."

Baekhyun mulai menangis. Aneh sekali.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, hah? Baiklah, kau tak mau memberikanku tumpangan ataupun sedikit uang. Aku pergi saja kalau begitu. Semoga kau hidup bahagia dengan kepala batumu itu, Park."

Dan Baekhyun melemparkan ponsel terbungkus plastik bening itu ke dadaku kemudian berlari menembus hujan. Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi, aku memang sedikit brengsek.

Aku tiba di rumah sejam kemudian. Ayah dan Ibuku duduk menunggu di ruang tamu kami yang sempit dan wajah mereka tampak muram.

"Chanyeora, sepertinya ayah dan ibu akan pindah ke kampung saja. Uang sewa tempat untuk berjualan naik dua kali lipat mulai minggu depan, dan kau tahu sendiri, usaha kita sedang tidak baik belakangan ini." Ujar ayahku pelan.

"Benar, Chanyeora. Di kampung, kami bisa lanjut berjualan sekaligus mengelola kebun peninggalan nenek. Ayahmu juga bisa ikut melaut bersama pamanmu."

"Lalu aku?" Tanyaku setelah keheningan beberapa menit. "Aku akan bekerja lebih giat, eomma. Kalian tidak perlu pulang kampung seperti itu."

"Tidak, Nak. Kau akan tetap tinggal di sini—hanya kami berdua yang pulang."

Kepalaku sakit, sungguh.

Sifatku yang sedikit keras kepala ini adalah warisan dari orangtuaku yang sama keras kepalanya juga. Aku tidak terlalu suka Jeju, jadi bisa dipastikan aku akan memilih tetap tinggal di Seoul. Astaga, seandainya saja aku bekerja lebih giat.

Diskusi kami terpotong oleh deringan ponsel—milik Baekhyun.

 _Byun Baekhyun berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Kami butuh seseorang untuk menguruskan administrasinya._

Dan kepalaku rasanya mau pecah saja.

* * *

 **Stay With Him**

* * *

Baekhyun terbaring di ranjang dengan satu lengan menutupi mata. Aku sudah berdiri di sini sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu dan dia sama sekali belum menyadari keberadaanku. Dia tidak terisak atau apapun, hanya saja airmatanya jatuh mengalir dari matanya yang tertutup.

Aku bingung kenapa dia selalu menangis setiap aku melihatnya.

 _Dia pingsan di tengah hujan dan dua orang pejalan kaki membawanya ke sini._

 _Dia memberikan nomor ponsel itu saat dia siuman—karena itulah kami bisa menghubungi anda._

 _Sebenarnya ini tidak hanya tentang administrasi, tapi juga kondisi kandungannya yang mengkhawatirkan._

 _Kehamilan pada pria memang langka, sekaligus memiliki resiko yang lebih tinggi. Tampaknya Tuan Baekhyun terlalu letih dan banyak pikiran—hal itu tentu saja memberikan pengaruh buruk pada kandungannya._

Sudahlah—aku tak bisa mengingat apa yang dokter katakan di ruangan tadi. Saat pria berkacamata tebal itu bicara, aku seakan-akan tak bisa merasakan nyawaku lagi.

"Baekhyun..." Aku berjalan mendekat dan menarik kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya lalu duduk di sana. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa masih sakit?"

Aku sudah hampir gila.

Mungkin setelah ini aku akan berlarian di sepanjang koridor lalu mereka akan mendaftarkan namaku di rumah sakit jiwa. Lelaki ini benar-benar punya rahim asli dan di dalam sana memang ada bayi. Bayiku.

Tidak. Mungkin saja Baekhyun melakukan hubungan seks dengan pria lain setelah aku memperkosanya, iya kan? Lelaki berandalan seperti dia pasti pergaulannya bebas, termasuk urusan seks.

Tidak. Bayi itu pasti bukan milikku. Dia pasti hanya sedang menjadikanku kambing hitam saja. Mentang-mentang keluargaku miskin dan terlihat mudah diperdaya. Aku tidak boleh lengah.

"Pergilah, Park. Aku sudah tak apa-apa. Aku akan mengganti biaya administrasinya nanti."

Lalu untuk apa aku jauh-jauh datang ke sini kalau hanya untuk membayar biaya administrasi yang mahal itu?

Baiklah, aku khawatir.

"Maaf."

Iya, aku minta maaf. Kupikir dia berbohong tentang tidak makan sejak pagi itu. Astaga, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Seandainya saja tadi aku memberikan dia uang atau mengabulkan penawarannya untuk tinggal di rumahku—mungkin dia tidak harus seperti ini.

Otakku di dalam sana rasanya sudah hancur menjadi bubur.

"Hm—maafmu diterima." Dia menurunkan tangannya dan berbalik memunggungiku. "Sekarang pergilah."

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Aku menarik nafas panjang dan berharap dia menjawab tidak. "Apa bayi itu...milikku?"

"Benar, dia milikmu." Jawabnya pelan.

Pori-poriku merinding dan nyawaku seperti melayang keluar dari tubuh. Bayi itu milikku, katanya. Si berandalan yang dulu selalu cari gara-gara padaku—di tubuhnya ada darah dagingku.

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya, Park. Saat kau melecehkanku dulu—apa itu yang pertamanya bagimu? Maksudku, apa itu seks pertamamu?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Benar, itu yang pertama untukku." Jawabku datar. Itu memang pertama kalinya aku melakukan seks.

"Oh, baguslah. Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Park."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kemana kau akan pergi? Apa...apa kau benar-benar diusir dari rumah?" Aku tak percaya aku bisa melontarkan kalimat itu.

"Hm, aku diusir. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan menemukanku lagi dan memukuliku. Sudahlah, pergi sana sebelum mereka menghajarmu juga."

"Mereka siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Mereka... Pergilah, Park. Kau terlalu banyak bicara, aku tak punya tenaga sedikitpun saat ini."

"Baekhyun..." Panggilku dengan nada frustrasi yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Pergilah. Kuberitahu berapa kalipun kau tak akan pernah percaya padaku. Aku diusir dan keluarga tunanganku marah besar saat ini. Aku tak punya apa-apa selain bayiku. Dia milikku seorang, Park. Kau bebas sekarang, aku tak akan minta apapun darimu. Pergilah."

Dan aku benar-benar pergi saat itu. Betapa pecundangnya aku.

Ah sudahlah, mungkin lain kali aku akan menceritakannya lebih lanjut. Yang jelas, hubunganku dengan Baekhyun tidak semulus yang kalian kira. Sebenarnya masalahnya terletak padaku sih. Aku belum bisa membuka hatiku untuknya, dulu. Dan aku masih sering tak percaya dengan fakta bahwa kami sudah menikah dan akan punya anak sebentar lagi.

"Chanyeooool!"

Aku akan cerita lain kali, oke? Istriku sudah memanggil soalnya. Kalian tahu, setiap sel tubuhku ini selalu bereaksi cepat kalau Baekhyun sudah berteriak memanggilku. Secara otomatis. Seperti alarm.

"Ya, Sayang, ada apa?"

"Sini, sini! Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Baekhyun sedang duduk berselonjor di permadani tebal dengan punggung bersandar pada kaki sofa. Di pangkuannya ada sebuah komputer tablet yang sedang menayangkan situs jual-beli perlengkapan bayi.

Itulah yang dia lakukan seminggu ini.

Oh, kami sudah pindah ke Cheongdamdong delapan hari lalu. Kalian tahu, awalnya sangat canggung karena ini pertama kalinya aku memasuki rumah mewah. Haha—maaf, aku lupa. Aku pernah memasuki kediaman keluarga Byun saat meminta izin untuk menikahinya dulu. Bicara soal itu, percaya padaku, Byun Senior memang betul-betul mengerikan. Aku hampir saja tidak bisa menikahinya waktu itu, sudahlah—ini hanya sekilas lalu saja.

Aku canggung sekaligus takut. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun berpikir aku ini suami miskin yang mendadak jadi kaya dan akhirnya berubah sombong lalu mengkhianatinya? Apakah ada di antara kalian yang mungkin berpikiran sama seperti Baekhyun?

Tidak—aku tidak akan mengkhianati dia. Kalian tenang saja.

"Sayang, aku kesulitan memilih warna yang tepat untuk pakaian bayinya. Yang pink manis, tapi yang biru juga cantik..."

Aku melirik layar tab, benda itu menampakkan dua pakaian bayi yang menurutku sangat kecil dan—ah, aku menyerah kalau soal bayi-bayian seperti ini—tapi pandanganku malah terpaku pada perut Baekhyun yang lebih besar dari minggu lalu.

Istriku, dia merelakan tubuh rampingnya jadi membulat seperti itu. Ups, kalau Baekhyun tahu aku bilang dia bulat, bisa-bisa rambutku tercabut semuanya dari kulit kepala. Dia itu suka sekali menjambakku sejak dulu.

Sebenarnya bukan merelakan sih, aku saja yang memaksakan spermaku masuk ke dalam sana.

"Chan? Kau mendengarku tidak?"

Salah satu hal favoritku adalah saat Baekhyun menyebutku Chan, bukannya Park seperti dulu. Haha—si pemaksa yang satu ini, akhirnya dia berhasil mengubah namanya jadi Park Baekhyun.

"Chan? Aku bertanya padamu tapi kau tak menjawab? Kau malah senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang sinting. Apa kau memikirkan orang lain? Cepat katakan wanita mana yang membuatmu gila seperti ini!"

Dia menjatuhkan tab-nya ke permadani dan menatapku dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

Dan dia mudah sekali cemburu. Baekhyun pernah merajuk seharian hanya karena aku mengelus kucing malang yang datang ke rumah kami untuk minta sisa ikan—dia bilang caraku mengelus kucing itu lebih penuh cinta ketimbang kalau aku sedang mengelusinya.

"Chan! Kau dengar aku tidak?" Nada suaranya semakin menanjak naik. Aku berani bertaruh, pasti kalimat selanjutnya adalah...

"...jawab aku atau kau tak akan pernah melihat bayimu sampai kapanpun! Aku tak mau melahirkannya, Chan—biarkan saja dia berada di dalam perutku dan..."

Aku mengecup bibir cerewetnya itu dengan cepat.

"...sial, kau membuat nafsuku naik tiba-tiba."

Aku terkekeh kemudian menangkupkan kedua tanganku di sisi pipinya. "Apa gairahmu memang sebesar ini sejak dulu, Baek? Seingatku kau berteriak ketakutan saat malam pertama kita dulu..."

"Aku tidak berteriak! Kau yang ketakutan, Chan—kau takut sekali saat akan memasukiku, ingat?"

"Kau yang ketakutan, Sayang. Kau bahkan menangis saat melihat penisku yang semakin besar. Kau juga takut melihat urat-uratnya yang mirip cacing—itu kau yang bilang."

"Bukan aku! Kau yang gemetaran dan kita butuh dua jam hanya untuk memasukkan pisang besarmu itu ke dalamku!"

"Kau salah ingat, Sayangku. Kau yang butuh dua jam hanya untuk membuatku klimaks. Kau terisak karena capek mengoral penisku yang kau bilang kebesaran. Mau mengulanginya lagi biar ingat?"

"Tidak, nafsuku sudah hilang tiba-tiba, Chan."

"Tuh, kau hanya menghindar kan? Kali ini kau kalah, Sayangku."

Dan istri cantikku ini akan selalu cemberut kalau aku mengalahkannya beradu mulut.

"Hei, jangan cemberut. Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku tidak memikirkan siapapun saat ini, kecuali dirimu. Kau ini, mudah sekali menyimpulkan sesuatu."

"Benarkah?" Mata indahnya kembali berbinar lucu.

Aku mengangguk lalu mengubah posisi Baekhyun agar berbaring. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan kubuka sampai perut besarnya terlihat. Aku tengkurap di dekatnya untuk melakukan hal kesukaanku beberapa bulan ini—menciumi perut besar istriku.

"Chan—kau merasakannya? Barusan Baby menendang dari dalam!"

"Iya, aku merasakannya. Dia makin aktif ya belakangan ini—sepertinya dia tidak sabar ingin segera lahir."

Aku menciumi perut putihnya sambil memainkan pusar lucunya yang menonjol.

"Chan—kita belum memilihkan warna yang cocok."

"Hm, warna apa saja akan cocok untuk bayi kita, Baek." Ciumanku beralih dari perut menuju putingnya yang sedikit bengkak. Benda pink mungil itu selalu berhasil memancing gairahku. Mungkin karena dia sedang hamil, putingnya jadi lebih besar dan semakin kenyal saja. Enak untuk dihisap dan digigit.

"Ahh—jangan digigit, Chan."

Baekhyun bilang jangan tapi tangannya menekankan kepalaku semakin dalam. Baiklah, sepertinya sore ini kami akan bercinta lagi. Dia sudah melepaskan kemejanya sendiri soalnya.

Priaku ini, teman hidupku, istri kesayanganku—aku ingin bersamanya selamanya.

* * *

Hi..thanks for all the reviewers, readers, followers and all. You are the source of my spirit^^

Oh ya, yang di bold bukan flashback, tpi pergantian sudut pandang aja. Soalnya cerita ini keseluruhannya flash back.

Oke, see ya soon. Love u all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Precious**

* * *

 **"** Aku hamil."

Sahabat, sekaligus _butler_ paling setia yang sudah mendampingiku sejak kanak-kanak—mereka menatapku datar seolah-olah yang baru kukatakan adalah lelucon untuk 1 April. Dulu aku pernah menggoda mereka dengan mengatakan kalau kucingku hamil karena perbuatanku—dan mereka tak menganggap candaanku lucu sejak saat itu.

"Kau serius?" Kai menyadari raut wajahku yang tak terlihat akan tertawa setelah bicara. "Sehun, dia serius!" Pekik Kai sambil menyikut perut Sehun. _Butler_ tampanku yang selalu berwajah dingin itu menatapku dengan sorot sendu.

Aku menyakiti Sehun.

"Sudah berapa bulan, Baek?" Ujar Sehun pelan.

"Se-sejak aku diperkosa. Kata dokter sudah empat minggu."

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat. Aku sudah bersama mereka bertahun-tahun jadi aku tahu betul bagaimana suasana hati mereka saat ini. Ayahku selalu menganggap keistimewaanku ini sebagai musibah—karena itulah mereka menjagaku agar hal seperti ini tidak terjadi. Katanya kehamilanku hanya akan menorehkan malu di wajah keluarga Byun yang terhormat.

"Dan, mungkin sejak saat ini kalian bukan _butler_ ku lagi. Ayah mengusirku dan—aku juga sudah bukan Tuan Muda Byun kesayangan kalian lagi."

"Ya ampun, Baekhyunku..." Kai beringsut untuk memelukku tapi lengan panjang Sehun mencapai tubuhku lebih dulu. Dia menenggelamkanku di pelukannya yang selalu hangat dan aku menangis lama sekali setelahnya.

Di depan orang lain mungkin aku adalah berandalan tak punya hati, tapi di depan mereka, aku membuang topeng itu dan membiarkan sisi lemah diriku mengambil alih. Baekhyun yang cengeng dan bisa menangis seperti anak kecil saat perasaannya sedang sedih.

"Beritahu siapa orangnya, Baekhyun. Aku tahu kalau kau hanya menyembunyikannya dari kami." Kata Sehun penuh geraman. Aku mengerti, dia yang paling terluka.

"Benar, Baek. Katakan dan kami akan menghancurkannya sampai habis." Kai melingkarkan tangannya di perutku dan menyandarkan wajahnya di pundak belakangku. Mereka ini, bagaimana mengatakannya ya—sepertinya mereka terkena _Young Master Complex_ sejak dulu. Terutama Sehun.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku-aku tidak kenal orangnya."

Aku bohong. Orangnya adalah si Park sialan yang jadi suamiku dua bulan kemudian.

"A-aku tak punya apapun saat ini. Kalian bebas sekarang, kalian tak harus melayaniku lagi." Kedua _butler_ ku terdiam dan berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing. "Dan seharusnya aku tak datang kemari—ayah akan menghukum kalian kalau tahu. Mulai sekarang, jangan beri aku bantuan apapun. Ayah pasti sudah menyebarkan mata-mata untuk mengawasi kita."

Terdengar geraman tidak rela dari kedua sahabatku.

"Aku akan terus berada di sisimu, Tuan Muda. Aku sudah mengabdikan diriku untuk melayanimu."

"Benar, kami sudah disumpah dan sumpah itu akan terus berlaku sampai kapanpun."

Mereka ini benar-benar.

Aku melepaskan tubuh dari kungkungan mereka dan bergantian memandangi wajah khawatir yang terlihat jelas itu. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kita masih akan tetap jadi sahabat, hanya saja, untuk sementara waktu, kita perlu menjaga jarak. Kalian tentu paham yang ayah maksud dengan hukuman."

"Jadi dimana kau akan tinggal?" Tanya Kai sambil meremas tanganku.

"Entahlah, mungkin akan tinggal di jalanan atau yang lebih parah lagi, di bangku taman. Hahaha." Aku tertawa tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang menganggap itu lucu.

"Kau masih punya simpanan, Baekhyun—rumah, tanah, saham, emas dan sedikit tabungan. Kau bisa menggunakannya dan..."

"Tak apa, Kai. Aku hanya tak ingin ayah tahu tentang itu—apalagi Yoona dan Soojung. Mereka bisa merebutnya dariku seperti yang mereka lakukan pada warisanku."

"Apa yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu, Baek?"

Aku menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menatap wajah yang paling sedih kalau aku sedang sedih itu. "Jaga Anna untukku."

Sehun mendesah berat. "Aku mau tentu saja. Tapi..."

Aku tersenyum saat mengingat Luhan, _butler_ Anna yang mengejar-ngejar Sehun setengah mati. Hubungan mereka sangat buruk bila dibandingkan dengan ratusan _butler_ yang melayani keluarga Byun.

"Kau bisa Se—hueeeeek..."

Aku muntah di baju Sehun.

"Oh _gosh_ —aku...aku minta maaf Sehuna..." Aku menutupi mulutku yang akan memuntahkan isi perutku lagi. Sebenarnya perutku sudah terasa tidak enak sejak di rumah ayah tadi. Rasanya mual dan kepalaku pusing.

"Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipiku dan mengabaikan fakta bahwa bajunya baru saja dihujani cairan berlendir menjijikkan yang berasal dari perutku.

"Kai! Cepat pergi ke apotik dan belikan apa saja yang bisa meredakan mual pada orang hamil." Perintah Sehun dan Kai langsung berlari keluar setelah meraih jaketnya. Anak itu, apakah dia bahkan punya uang di dalam dompetnya?

"Ck—Sehun, tak perlu seperti ini. Kau tahu, semua orang hamil pasti mengalaminya. Aku hanya—hueeeekkk..."

Sehun membopongku ke kamar mandi sebelum aku muntah untuk yang ketiga kalinya. _Butler_ merangkap sahabat yang sudah kumiliki sejak usia 3 tahun itu mengurut tengkukku dengan lembut dan menunggui aku yang sedang memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku di _toilet bowl_.

"Baekhyun, aku tahu ini terdengar tidak sopan tapi..."

Aku membilas mulutku di wastafel dan melirik wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin. "...aku bisa bertanggung-jawab atas bayimu."

Sehun bergerak semakin dekat dan berdiri tepat di belakang tubuhku, sedikit menempel. "Aku mau jadi ayahnya. Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu sejak dulu, Baek. Kejadian ini membuatku terluka, kupikir kau tahu pasti itu."

Aku bergidik saat merasakan tubuh depannya tepat menempel di tubuh belakangku. Sehun— _young master complex_ -nya semakin parah ternyata.

"Se-Sehuna, kau...terlalu dekat..." Tengkukku merinding saat Sehun mulai melingkarkan tangannya di perutku dan memandangi pantulan wajah kami berdua di cermin. "Sehun! Kau bisa mengotori bajuku!" Dan sebenarnya itu adalah muntahanku sendiri.

"Sehuna—kau..."

"Aku sadar siapa diriku, Baek. Aku hanya pelayan dan kau adalah Tuanku. Tapi aku tak bisa menahan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi. Menikahlah denganku, Baek—aku akan melayanimu dengan baik. Aku akan menjaga kalian berdua dan..."

Diantara semua hal di dunia ini, mata terluka Sehun adalah hal yang paling tidak bisa kutolak.

"Tidak, Sehuna. Ayah bisa membunuhmu kalau kau melakukannya. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan ini sendiri."

Sehun meremas pinggangku dan membalik tubuhku dengan sedikit kasar. "Tapi aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Kapan kau bisa melihatku sedikit saja?"

Aku tahu. Tapi aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Sehuna..." Aku memeluknya dengan erat, ewhh—bajuku ikut terkena muntahan jadinya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, sebagai sahabat, saudara—tidak, lebih dari itu malah. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa."

Sehun balas memeluk dan mengusap rambutku. "Kau akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, janji." Ujarku sambil mempererat pelukanku.

Semoga saja.

Kuberitahu kalian satu rahasia, sebenarnya aku juga punya perasaan pada Sehun. Mustahil rasanya belasan tahun dia berada di dekatku tapi aku tak merasakan sesuatu. Dia tampan, baik, dan selalu melindungiku dari apapun. Kai memang memiliki _young master complex_ terhadapku, tapi anak itu tak mencintaiku seperti halnya Sehun. Kai itu hanya ingin selalu berada di dekatku, tak lebih.

Aku juga menyukai Sehun, tapi sudah ada seseorang yang mencuri hatiku—tidak, mencuri keperjakaanku lebih dulu dari Sehun.

"Kau selalu saja menolakku, Baek." Nada sedih dari perkataan Sehun barusan menghujam jantungku tanpa ampun. Aku diam saja.

Aku juga diam saat bibirnya mulai mengecupi leherku. Aku juga diam saja saat kecupan itu berubah jadi jilatan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun." Bisiknya di sela ciumannya di leherku.

"Aku tahu."

Sehun memegangi kedua bahuku dan merundukkan kepalanya. Saat bibirnya hendak menyentuh bibirku, aku langsung menahannya dengan tangan.

"Sehuna—kau tahu, aku belum melepas ciuman pertamaku."

Dia mengerang lemah. "Tapi si bajingan itu sudah menyentuhmu. Bukankah itu artinya kau sudah kehilangan ciumanmu?"

"Belum."

Sehun mendesah berat kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku. "Baiklah, maaf—kupikir aku sudah melewati batas kali ini. Aku selalu bilang kau itu berharga untukku, tapi aku selalu saja berusaha menidurimu.,"

Aku mengelus pipinya lalu tersenyum, "Kau menahannya dengan baik, Sehuna. Selama ini kupikir keperjakaanku akan hilang di tanganmu."

Yah, kalian tidak tahu saja _butler_ ku yang satu ini bagaimana.

"Argh—kau membuatku makin mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Aku benci status tuan dan pelayan sialan ini."

"Aku juga benci, haha. Sudahlah, lepaskan pakaianmu dan ayo mandi bersama. Kita berdua bau muntahan soalnya."

Hey, jangan salah paham. Kami bertiga sudah terbiasa mandi bersama sejak kecil.

* * *

 **Oh Sehun**

* * *

Apa Chanyeol sudah bilang pada kalian kalau aku sempat menghilang dua minggu setelah menciumnya tiba-tiba di gang sepi yang gelap? Oh, dia benar. Aku memang menghilang karena—malu. Selain itu, aku juga harus pintar-pintar bersembunyi dari ayahku yang gila.

Aku berpindah-pindah tempat selama dua minggu itu, kadang di apartemen Sehun, Kai atau menyewa hostel kecil di pinggir kota kalau _bodyguard_ ayahku menangkap basah kami sedang bersama. Selama itu juga, mereka berdualah yang membiayaiku—makan, minum, ditambah lagi beli apa saja yang tiba-tiba menggugah seleraku. Mereka bilang aku mengidam dan bagusnya, mereka selalu menuruti apa saja yang kuinginkan.

Seperti halnya saat aku mengidam es krim rasa jagung. Atau permen kapas berwarna biru dan berbentuk Doraemon. Dan ada satu lagi yang menurutku aneh—tapi kata Kai itu karena aku memang mesum—aku menyuruh mereka men- _download_ banyak sekali anime hentai ber-genre Yaoi dan kalau bisa yang _uncensored_. Aku akan menontonnya seharian sambil memakan banyak sekali _snack_.

Apa? Kalian ingin aku membahas tentang Chanyeol? Sayangnya tidak—aku masih tersinggung atas semua perbuatannya. Kuberitahu kalian, aku memang tulus ingin membantu melunasi hutang keluarga Park. Dan tentang Rolex itu, Choi Siwon yang memberikannya untukku sebagai hadiah pertunangan kami. Tampaknya Park marah dan salah paham atas sikapku—dia bahkan tidak percaya kalau aku betulan hamil.

Aku ingat, hari itu tepat dua minggu setelah aku mencium Chanyeol.

 _Bodyguard_ ayahku terus membuntuti kami dan itu membuat Sehun kesal. Dia bahkan sempat menghajar salah satu dari mereka dan mengancam akan membunuh—dia hanya takut terjadi apa-apa dengan bayiku kalau kami harus pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain untuk bersembunyi. Sehun itu sangat perhatian asal kalian tahu saja.

Ck—andai saja dulu Chanyeol memiliki 1% dari sikap perhatian Sehun itu.

Dan akhirnya Sehun membawaku ke studio pinjaman milik temannya. Kai tidak ikut karena dia bilang harus pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu. Awalnya biasa saja—aku menonton anime Yaoi sambil memakan _snack_ dan Sehun hanya duduk di sebelahku menatap layar dengan wajah datar.

Tapi hari itu berbeda. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun memelukku dan kami saling bertindihan di sofa. Aku malu mengakuinya karena sebenarnya berbanding terbalik dengan sifatku yang terkadang berandalan—tapi Sehun memang sering mencoba meniduriku. Hanya mencoba, karena dia tidak pernah benar-benar melakukannya. Dia hanya berani mencumbu leherku dan mengelus tubuhku dari luar—lalu menangis menyesal setelahnya.

"Baekhyun, aku sudah tidak tahan..." Aku merinding hebat saat mendengar bisikan beratnya di telingaku sedangkan tangannya sudah bermain di pucuk dadaku. Jantungku langsung berdegup kencang tapi tak berusaha menepis sentuhannya.

Katakan saja saat itu aku gila. Mungkin Kai benar, aku memang mesum dari awal. Atau bisa jadi karena pengaruh anime yang kutonton, suasananya jadi semakin sensual. "Baek, kau indah sekali..." Geramnya saat menelusupkan tangan di punggungku.

Sehun adalah pelayan terbaikku dan dia berhak mendapat hadiahnya. "Cium aku, Sehuna. Bajingan itu sudah mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku." Balasku sambil berbisik di dekat bibirnya. Itu membuat Sehun semakin terbakar.

Dan setelahnya kami saling pagut. Ciuman pertamaku memang milik Chanyeol, tapi Sehun adalah orang yang pertama memainkan lidahnya di rongga mulutku. Rasanya memabukkan. Ugh, aku tak ingin menceritakan lebih detailnya pada kalian. Yang jelas, aku hanya bisa mendesah keras-keras setiap Sehun menyentuh permukaan kulitku yang sensitif.

Saat Sehun sudah akan memasukkan miliknya, tiba-tiba aku teringat wajah Chanyeol. Kenangan tentang betapa sakit persetubuhan paksa yang ia lakukan padaku hari itu menyeruak ke permukaan dan yang kuingat, aku mendorong Sehun dan berusaha memakai pakaianku kembali. Nafsu sudah membutakan mata anak itu, dia kembali menarikku dan—yah, aku hampir diperkosa untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Aku bersyukur karena Kai datang tepat waktu. Dia marah dan memukul Sehun—aku mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memakai kembali pakaianku yang berceceran. Kedua sahabatku itu biasanya sangat akur dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat mereka berkelahi. Aku berteriak melerai keduanya tapi tak satupun dari mereka mengindahkanku. Dan puncaknya saat aku menarik-narik tangan Sehun yang terkepal hampir meninju wajah Kai. Sehun mendorongku kuat sekali dan aku terjatuh di dekat meja kaca tempat aku meletakkan laptop Kai yang masih menyala.

Pinggiran meja itu menggores tanganku.

Luka berdarah di kulitku ataupun nyeri di pinggulku tidak lebih sakit ketimbang menyaksikan dua sahabatku berkelahi gara-gara aku sendiri. Sehun panik dan terus saja minta maaf—sedangkan Kai dengan cepat merobek kemejanya dan membalut lukaku dengan cepat.

"Teruslah berkelahi dan aku tak akan pernah mau bertemu kalian lagi!"

Aku buru-buru pergi sambil membanting pintu. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat tersadar, ternyata aku sudah tiba di depan warung jajanan milik keluarga Park. Entah apa yang membawa kakiku melangkah sampai ke sana.

Dan kalian tahu, tadinya aku senang bisa bertemu Chanyeol lagi. Rasanya seperti ada kelegaan luar biasa saat dia tiba-tiba saja duduk di kursi di depanku dan bertanya tanganku kenapa. Kupikir sifat perhatian Sehun sudah menular padanya. Tapi ternyata aku harus menelan kekecewaan saat dia masih bicara dengan nada ketus dan bahkan mengusirku agar cepat-cepat pergi. Malam itu aku kembali tidur di bangku taman berselimutkan koran bekas.

* * *

 **Bad Days**

* * *

Kupikir dengan melepaskan status sebagai putra Byun, aku akan mendapat kebebasan —ternyata tidak. Byun Tua itu benar-benar serius saat bilang akan mempercepat pernikahanku dengan Choi. Dia membuangku, tapi kemudian mencariku kemana-mana karena keluarga Choi juga ingin pernikahan itu dipercepat.

Besoknya hariku benar-benar buruk.

Byun Tua, Kyungsoo, Yoona, Soojung, Choi-mereka membuat semuanya semakin keruh. Aku melihat beberapa _bodyguard_ di dekat taman tempatku tidur tadi malam dan saat itu juga aku langsung berlari kabur. Aku letih dan perutku sedikit tidak baik—dan akhirnya aku berhenti di sebuah minimarket.

Kedua sahabatku tak beda jauh, mereka juga dikejar oleh orang kiriman ayahku yang gila itu. Akhirnya aku menyuruh mereka agar datang dan keduanya marah saat melihat kebiasaan minum dan merokokku kambuh lagi. Apalagi aku sedang dalam keadaan hamil. Sehun langsung memelukku dan melupakan fakta bahwa tadi malam dia nyaris berakhir memperkosaku.

Sudahlah, yang jelas hariku benar-benar buruk.

Aku sempat terkejut saat Park tiba-tiba muncul dan memberiku tisu serta minuman. Tapi lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat ketiga kakakku datang menyusul—Yoona dan Soojung benar-benar mengancamku dengan menggunakan Anna. Kalian tahu, mereka membawaku paksa dari sana untuk menghadiri pernikahanku sendiri. Keluarga Choi sudah mengetahui kehamilanku dan mereka bersikeras _dia_ harus digugurkan setelah pernikahan kami berlangsung.

Ya, seharusnya hari itu aku menikah dengan Choi.

Segala sesuatunya sudah dipersiapkan. Aula megah dengan hiasan mewah, para undangan yang merupakan orang-orang kuat di Korea, dan pengantin pria yang terlihat tampan dengan jas putih. Mereka menyeretku ke altar dalam keadaan kacau. Tubuhku dipegangi di kedua sisi dan aku meronta-ronta di sepanjang _red carpet_ menuju tempat kami seharusnya mengucap janji.

Seharusnya.

Bayi kesayanganku tampaknya tidak suka ibunya menikah dengan pria selain si membosankan Park Chanyeol. Perutku terserang mual hebat dan seketika muntahanku mengotori jas mahal si Choi, menodai jubah Pastor dan aku pingsan.

Empat hari.

Mereka menyekapku di kamar selama empat hari dan rasanya sungguh menyiksa. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku benar-benar merindukan si Park sialan. Padahal aku tidak seharusnya merindukan dia, hubungan kami tidak sebaik itu, kau tahu. Aku berhasil kabur dengan bantuan dua sahabatku. Tentu kalian tahu kemana aku pergi selanjutnya—tempat kerja si Park.

Aku mencoba memberikan penawaran, tapi dia menolakku mentah-mentah.

Mungkin karena aku terlalu sedih dan lelah, aku pingsan lagi malam itu. Bukannya aku tidak mensyukuri bayi kesayanganku ini, hanya saja, mengandung membuatku bertambah lemah. Aku terbangun di ranjang rumah sakit dan mereka memaksaku untuk membayar biaya administrasi.

Aku tak berharap si Park itu akan datang, tapi dia ternyata benar-benar muncul malam itu.

* * *

 **First Laugh**

* * *

Aku tak pernah salah memperkirakan bagaimana cara bermain ayahku. Dia menyebar orang-orangnya untuk membawaku kembali pulang, menikahkanku dengan si Choi dan ujung-ujungnya pasti tentang harta. Pria tua itu—dia sendiri yang bilang aku ini sudah dibuang, tapi tetap saja dia memaksaku untuk pulang.

Seluruh pakaianku basah dan kotor, aku hanya memakai seragam pasien berwarna putih hijau saat mengendap keluar. Tepat ketika aku berbelok di ujung koridor, tiga orang berjas hitam terlihat keluar dari lift dan berlari menuju kamarku tadi. Aku cepat-cepat kabur, menundukkan wajahku sambil berjalan dan berusaha keras menghindari siapa saja yang berseragam hitam.

Mereka berjumlah banyak sekali, mungkin ada puluhan—semuanya bertubuh tinggi dan besar-besar.

Aku menyelinap di balik gerombolan suster yang sedang lewat, pura-pura berbicara dengan sekumpulan pasien lanjut usia, bersembunyi di dekat pilar—sampai saat tiga orang _bodyguard_ melihat keberadaanku. Dengan langkah terhuyung, aku berusaha keras memperlebar jarak dengan para pengejarku yang hanya terpaut beberapa meter.

Menghindar dari serangan dan berkelahi adalah keahlianku sebelum hamil. Bisa saja aku melawan mereka seperti yang biasa kulakukan, tapi ada bayi kecil rapuh yang sedang berkembang di dalam tubuhku. Beberapa hari ini bayiku terancam karena aku yang kurang bisa menjaganya, tak akan kubiarkan apapun mengambilnya dariku.

Karena itulah aku memilih untuk menyerah.

Mereka sudah berhasil menangkapku dan memanggil bodyguard lainnya melalui _earpiece_ yang tersemat di telinga, tapi seseorang tiba-tiba saja datang dengan sok pahlawannya dari arah belakang. Dia memukuli tiga _bodyguard_ yang memegangiku, mematahkan hidung salah satu di antaranya dan menarikku agar bersembunyi di balik pot bunga besar yang ada di sisi timur rumah sakit.

Langkah-langkah kaki mendekat secara bersamaan dan mereka menggeram marah karena kehilangan jejakku. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan mengumpat dan menyumpahiku—tentu saja, gagal menangkapku akan berdampak buruk bagi pekerjaan mereka.

"Tenanglah, kau aman sekarang."

Aku terlalu panik untuk menyadari kalau Chanyeol sedang memelukku saat itu. Tubuhnya hangat dan lengannya melingkupiku dengan sempurna. Nafasnya memburu dan jantungnya berpacu cepat saat mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Awalnya nyaman, tapi aku merasakan getaran yang aneh saat menyadari pipiku menempel di dadanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau bisa berjalan?" Aku melepaskan diri dari dekapannya dan berdiri dengan cepat. Gerombolan _bodyguard_ itu sudah pergi naik tujuh mobil hitam yang terparkir di depan sana dan aku harus segera pergi sebelum mereka kembali lagi.

"Aku baik. Terimakasih sudah menolongku." Chanyeol menarik tanganku dan membuatku berbalik menghadapnya. "Maaf—kupikir kau berbohong soal 'mereka'."

"Dan kupikir kau sudah pergi sejak setengah jam lalu."

Dia menggaruk rambut keritingnya yang terlihat lucu. "Yah, aku tadinya mau pergi—tapi pria berpakaian hitam itu menyebut-nyebut namamu di meja resepsionis. Jadi kupikir..."

"Hm, aku mengerti. Terima kasih, aku harus segera pergi."

"Baekhyun..."

Aku urung melangkah karena si Park itu menyebut namaku. "...udaranya dingin. Mungkin agak bau karena aku habis berlarian, tapi mudah-mudahan bisa membuatmu tetap hangat." Dia melepas jaket hitamnya dan memasangkan benda itu di tubuhku. Aroma tubuhnya menerpa hidungku dan aku menyukainya. Memang bukan aroma yang berasal dari parfum mahal atau apa—hanya bau alami tubuhnya dan itu membuatku merasa rileks seketika.

Dia mengancingkan risletingnya dan menepuk debu yang menempel di bagian bahu. "Jaketnya kebesaran. Haha. Kau ini ternyata kecil sekali."

Dan aku terpesona melihat kekehannya. Itu pertama kalinya Chanyeol tertawa dengan tulus untukku dan aku hampir saja menangis, serius. Seluruh ekspresi benci dan sinis yang ia tunjukkan untukku hilang, berubah menjadi raut ramah dan bersahabat. Duniaku seperti terhenti waktu itu. Suara tawanya terdengar bagai bel terindah yang mengisi ruang kosong di otakku dengan cepat.

"A-aku harus pergi, Park..." Aku cepat-cepat menguasai keadaan dan melangkah pergi meninggalkannya—sedikit terhuyung karena badanku masih lemas. Dia meneriaki namaku dan aku pura-pura menulikan telinga. Tak ada gunanya berharap lebih karena dia tak akan menerimaku sampai kapanpun, terutama bayi kesayanganku yang malang dan lemah ini.

"Yaak! Kalau aku ingin ikut ke rumahku, arahnya bukan ke sana!"

Langkahku melambat dan akhirnya berhenti. Chanyeol berlari kecil menyusul dan dengan cepat sudah ada di sampingku. "Aku bilang arahnya bukan ke sana—tapi ke sana." Dia menunjuk arah di belakang kami.

Aku masih diam dan menatap wajahnya yang sialnya terlihat tampan, siapa tahu dia sedang mempermainkanku atau apa. "Sudah jam 3 lewat lima menit—bus terakhir sudah lewat berjam-jam lalu dan aku tak punya sisa uang sepeserpun." Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan isi sakunya yang kosong melompong.

"Apa kau punya uang? Ah—benar, tadi saja kau mau meminjam uang dariku." Dia tertawa bodoh hingga seluruh susunan gigi rapi dan putihnya terlihat.

Aku tetap diam karena untuk sesaat lamanya, si Park itu terlihat konyol di mataku. "Sudahlah—rumahku jaraknya sejam jalan kaki dari sini. Kau mau ikut aku jalan kaki atau..."

Mulut dan hatiku tak bisa berkompromi. Hatiku ingin aku pergi tapi mulutku bilang, "Aku mau."

"Baiklah. Ayo ikut aku."

Dan kami berputar haluan, jalan kaki di pagi buta yang dingin dengan suasana yang benar-benar canggung. Dia berusaha menemukan bahan pembicaraan tapi aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk mengobrol. Perutku sedikit kram, tubuhku masih lemas dan mataku rasanya berat sekali.

Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkap tubuhku yang terhuyung karena tersandung batu, untung saja tidak sempat jatuh. "Heish, apa susahnya sih tinggal bilang kalau kau ini capek dan mengantuk?"

Dia memperbaiki letak jaketku dan memasangkan topinya. "Naiklah, biar kugendong." Chanyeol berlutut dan mengarahkan punggungnya padaku. Permukaan lebar itu terlihat nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat bersandar dan tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di punggungnya, terayun-ayun mengikuti gerakannya saat melangkah.

"Tidurlah, rumahku masih setengah jam lagi dari sini."

Aku benar-benar lelah saat itu. Kedua tanganku melingkar erat di lehernya dan kepalaku bersandar di pundaknya. Dia berhenti sesekali untuk membenarkan posisiku kemudian lanjut berjalan. Posisi yang seperti itu membuat hidungku menempel langsung dengan kulit pundaknya—si Park itu punya aroma yang benar-benar memabukkan. Mungkin karena tubuhku yang semakin berat atau karena dia memang ingin saja—si Park itu melangkah lambat-lambat dan terkesan santai.

Yang jadi pertanyaannya, kenapa kami tidak naik taksi saja dan ongkosnya biar Mama Park yang bayar di rumah? Atau si Park itu bisa menggadaikan ponselku untuk membayar taksi atau apalah.

Dan pertanyaan itu akhirnya terjawab beberapa bulan kemudian setelah kami menikah.

"Aku hanya ingin mendekatkan diri denganmu."—itulah jawaban Chanyeol saat kutanya. Cih, hanya ingin mendekatkan diri katanya? Jelas-jelas aku butuh berminggu-minggu yang penuh penyiksaan hanya untuk membuat dia mencintaiku. Oh, mungkin dia lupa apa yang terjadi keesokan harinya di kediaman keluarga Park.

* * *

 **Roller Coaster**

* * *

Tadinya kupikir si Park itu akan tetap baik padaku, dia kan sudah menolongku di rumah sakit dan juga menggendongku sampai ke rumahnya. Kupikir juga hubungan kami akan semakin mudah—eung, aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang kuharapkan. Sedikit perhatian mungkin?

Tapi ternyata tidak.

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun di kamar berukuran kecil milik si Park dengan kepala yang sakit luar biasa. Aku tahu itu kamarnya dari tempelan poster grup band luar negeri dan sebuah gitar yang bersandar di dekat meja belajar. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang jadi masalahnya—teriakan Papa Park dan tangisan Mama Park dari ruang depanlah yang membuatku diserang rasa takut tiba-tiba.

"Kau menghamilinya? KAU MENGHAMILI PUTRA TUAN BYUN?"

Praaaang.

Aku beringsut turun dari ranjang dan berjalan gontai menuju pintu. Kamar Park berhadapan langsung dengan ruang depan sehingga aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas semua yang mereka katakan. Pintunya kubuka sedikit dan aku melihat Chanyeol berlutut di bawah kaki ayahnya. Ada pecahan vas bunga berserakan di dekat mereka.

"Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol..." Mama Park menangis sambil menutupi mulut. Wajah keriput Papa Park tampak memerah dan matanya mendelik menatap putranya itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat seperti apa ekspresi si Park karena posisinya yang berlutut membelakangiku.

"Kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan? Tuan Byun bisa membunuh kita semua karena kau sudah merusak masa depan putranya!"

Lututku gemetaran dan aku memegang pinggiran pintu agar tidak jatuh.

"Aku membesarkanmu supaya jadi anak baik-baik tapi kau malah tega berbuat seperti itu. Kita ini miskin, kau seharusnya sadar siapa dirimu sebenarnya! Ayo kita temui Tuan Byun dan bawa pulang Baekhyun—kita harus memohon maaf karena su—"

"Aku tidak mau, ini bukan salahku sepenuhnya. Dan appa juga tidak harus minta maaf pada Tuan Byun."

Si Park mendongak dan bisa kulihat raut Papa Park semakin kelam saja. "Apa? Bukan salahmu? BUKAN SALAHMU? Chanyeol, kau—"

"Aku melakukan itu karena marah, appa—Baekhyun sudah memperkosa dan membunuh temanku. Aku hanya balas dendam padanya. Dia menyuap pihak kepolisian agar terbebas dari hukuman dan..."

"Baek-Tuan Muda Baekhyun..." Mama Park tanpa sengaja mendapatiku di mengintip melalui celah pintu dan seketika wajahnya memucat. Perhatian ketiganya teralih padaku dan si Park langsung berdiri dari posisi berlututnya. Wajah bersahabat yang ia tunjukkan tadi malam berubah menjadi wajah penuh kebencian, seperti biasa.

"...dia hanya menjebakku, appa."

Hatiku luar biasa sakit.

Salahkah kalau aku mengharapkan dia bersikap baik sedikit saja padaku?

"Aku memang melecehkannya, tapi aku sangat yakin kalau yang ada di kandungannya itu bukan anakku! Appa, eomma—percayalah padaku sekali ini saja, Baekhyun hanya menjadikanku kambing hitam atas kejadian ini."

Aku tak berkata apapun, hanya memandangi wajah si Park yang terlihat menyeramkan dengan mata memerah dan tatapan sinis itu. Seketika aku langsung mengutuki hatiku yang lemah karena mudah sekali terpesona dengan tawanya tadi malam.

"Anak itu, dia adalah milik Oh Sehun—sahabat sekaligus pelayannya sendiri."

Rasanya seperti dihantam batu berbobot jutaan ton.

"Aku punya bukti..."

Si Park berjalan menghampiriku, membuka pintu kamarnya semakin lebar dan melemparkan ponselku tepat di dada. Aku menangkap benda itu sebelum jatuh meski tanganku gemetaran.

"Mau mengelak lagi, Byun? Kali ini kau mau bilang apa lagi, hah?" Ujarnya dengan sinis. Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada layar ponselku. Pesan dari Sehun, sepertinya dikirim tadi malam.

 _Baekhyuna, apa bayi kesayanganku baik-baik saja?_

 _Baek, aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kenapa kau tak mengangkat panggilanku? Aku rindu._

 _Baekhyunku, jaga selalu kesehatanmu dimanapun kau berada. Kita pasti bisa bersatu lagi setelah suasananya mendingin. Aku dan Kai baik-baik saja kok._

 _Baek, apa kau masih marah karena aku menyentuhmu waktu itu? Tolong maafkan aku._

Pembelaan macam apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Semuanya terlihat sempurna.

"Lihat? Dia bahkan tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, eomma. Dia ini memang pembohong besar! Hey—aku curiga, jangan-jangan kau mengancam Kyungsoo agar tidak menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu. Iya kan?"

Waktu itu, aku hanya diam saja.

"Sudah kuduga, ini semua hanya permainanmu, Byun Baekhyun. Kau sungguh picik—dasar iblis."

"Chanyeol! Perhatikan ucapanmu!" Papa Park berteriak dari tempatnya dan melirikku dengan takut. Pasangan tua itu tampak mengkerut ketakutan, dan aku tahu pasti itu karena mereka terintimidasi setelah mengetahui statusku sebenarnya. Aku tidak tahu sebanyak apa yang sudah Park ceritakan.

"Kau benar, Park. SEMUA yang kau katakan itu BENAR." Aku tersenyum sinis dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Bibi, Paman—maaf. A-aku harus pergi sekarang juga dan...terima kasih karena sudah membiarkanku tidur di sini tadi malam." Aku membungkuk hormat dan memberikan senyum terbaikku meski hatiku luar biasa perih.

"Tu-tuan Muda..." Mama Park berlutut di hadapanku tapi aku langsung menahannya. "Jangan panggil aku tuan muda, Bibi. Chanyeol benar, aku memang sedang menjebaknya—aku minta maaf atas itu." Aku melirik Chanyeol dan mati-matian menahan agar tidak menangis di depan mereka.

"Tu-Tuan Muda...maafkan putra kami..." Kali ini Papa Park yang membungkuk dalam-dalam dan tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol membentak ayahnya sendiri.

"Appa! Berhenti merendahkan dirimu sendiri di hadapan iblis sepertinya! Dan kau Byun Baekhyun—cepat pergi sebelum aku menyeretmu keluar!"

Dan aku benar-benar pergi saat itu. Meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Park tanpa setetes airmatapun yang jatuh. Kupikir aku akan menangis setelah mendengar semua kecaman Chanyeol untukku, ternyata tidak.

Aku mencoba tegar demi bayi kecil malangku di dalam sana yang harus mendengar ucapan kasar ayahnya untukku. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, aku jadi ingin menjambak si Park itu sampai dia botak. Dulu itu dia selalu saja membuat perasaanku naik-turun tak karuan.

* * *

 **Getting Worse**

* * *

Aku tahu dari Luhan, _butler_ Anna, Sehun dan Kai dihukum oleh ayahku dan mulai beberapa saat lalu mereka resmi menjadi pelayan kedua kakak iblisku. Sehun menjadi _butler_ Yoona dan Kai menjadi milik Soojung. Kalian tahu itu artinya apa? Aku kehilangan dua orang terdekatku sekaligus. Kedua kakakku bisa saja memerintahkan mereka untuk berbalik memusuhi dan mencelakakanku—bisa saja, karena kedua kakakku itu benar-benar ratunya setan.

Dan hari-hariku semakin memburuk saja.

"Baekkie? Apa kabar? Aku merindukanmu, haha."

Entah darimana Kyungsoo tahu tentang tempat persembunyianku, tapi aku menemukan dia berdiri di depan pintu studio milik teman Sehun tiga hari setelahnya. Wajah lelaki itu tampak menyebalkan seperti biasa, tapi aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk melawannya jadi kubiarkan saja dia masuk.

"Berhenti basa-basi dan katakan tujuanmu yang sebenarnya." Kataku datar. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir sambil memperhatikan seisi studio, melangkah lambat-lambat untuk menyentuh meja kaca dan menyenggol vas bunga dengan sengaja.

"Ups—maaf, aku sengaja." Dia terkekeh saat benda itu pecah berkeping-keping di lantai. Lelaki menyebalkan itu kemudian duduk di sofa sambil menaikkan kaki di atas meja.

"Baekkie~ terimakasih karena sudah angkat kaki dari rumah ayah—aku jadi bisa menempati kamarmu. Kau tahu, aku fans berat kamarmu sejak dulu."

Kupikir kalian sudah bisa mengerti apa hubunganku dengan lelaki ini.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu kabar Anna—dia baik. Tapi kalau aku tidak salah ingat, kemarin levernya bermasalah lagi dan—yah, begitulah." Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada santai sambil mengedikkan bahu sok prihatin.

"Dan kabar gembiranya, ayah sedang mempertimbangkan posisiku di perusahaan. Sama halnya dengan kepemilikan warisanmu. Yoona dan Soojung itu memang menyebalkan sekali, ya? Tapi tak apa, asal tujuanku tercapai, aku mau-mau saja berbagi warisanmu dengan mereka."

Aku marah, tapi sebisa mungkin mempertahankan raut datar di wajahku. Kyungsoo akan sangat senang kalau aku sampai terpancing oleh ucapannya. Itulah yang ia inginkan.

"Oh, benarkah? Baguslah—kuharap tujuanmu tercapai segera. Tak kusangka akan secepat ini—kau hebat, Kyungie."

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sok dibuat-buat.

"Kau juga hebat, Baekkie. Kau berhasil menghancurkan hidup Park Chanyeol—selamat. Ayahnya masuk rumah sakit karena serangan jantung dan mereka tak punya uang untuk biaya perobatannya. Mungkin mereka akan membiarkannya mati terlantar seperti pasien miskin lain atau...entahlah."

Kali ini, aku tak berhasil mempetahankan wajah datarku. Ucapan Kyungsoo barusan menggoyahkan semuanya dan tiba-tiba saja lututku lemas.

"A-apa katamu? Ayah Chanyeol? Sejak kapan?"

Dia tesenyum miring, "Tiga hari lalu. Kenapa? Kau khawatir? Sudah kuduga—kau memiliki perasaan khusus pada anak miskin itu."

Tiga hari lalu. Aku langsung bisa menduga kalau itu ada hubungannya tentang berita kehamilanku yang membuat keluarga Park terkejut. Bukan sindiran Kyungsoo tentang 'perasaan khusus' yang membuatku panik, tapi keadaan ayah Chanyeol-lah yang membuatku khawatir. Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar tak bisa membayar biaya perobatan dan pihak rumah sakit akan menelantarkannya?

Tapi kenapa aku bahkan khawatir?

"Hey—kenapa wajahmu serius sekali seperti itu? Sudahlah, dia itu sudah tua—sudah pantas untuk mati."

"Jaga mulutmu, Kyungsoo! Pergi dari sini dan jangan ganggu hidupku lagi! Aku tidak peduli dengan harta warisan yang kau incar atau apapun tujuanmu selanjutnya—aku sudah bukan bagian dari Byun. Aku sudah hancur dan kuharap kau puas. Tinggalkan aku, kumohon."

Kyungsoo terbahak lalu bangkit dari sofa. "Belum berakhir, Baekkie. Kuharap kau akan lebih hancur dari ini. Bagaimana kalau kuhancurkan sekalian bayi yang kau kandung?"

Aku menahan tanganku agar tetap terkepal di samping paha.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Dan keesokan harinya malah lebih buruk. Aku tidak tahu kenapa hal-hal buruk terus menghampiriku belakangan ini. Mungkin ini karma atas tingkah berandalanku sewaktu masih sekolah. Entahlah.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dengan kasarnya, nyaris mendobrak—dan tebak apa, Park Chanyeol langsung melayangkan pukulan di wajahku saat aku membukakan pintu. Tidak hanya di wajah, dia juga memukul hidungku sampai mimisan kemudian mendorongku sampai jatuh terduduk di sofa.

"Sudah berulang kali kukatakan padamu, sialan, aku tak butuh uangmu dan berhenti ikut campur atas masalah keluargaku!"

Dia berteriak marah sambil mencampakkan kertas-kertas kecil berisi kwitansi pembayaran. Aku mengambilnya dan terkejut begitu melihat namaku tertera jelas di sana—aku melunasi biaya rumah sakit Papa Park yang berjumlah satu juta won lebih sedikit.

Kerjaan Kyungsoo, aku sangat yakin itu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan itu? Memangnya aku ada memintamu? JAWAAABB!" Dia meraih bagian depan kaosku dan akan memukulku sekali lagi—kali ini aku berhasil menangkap kepalan tangannya yang hampir mengenai wajahku.

Chanyeol mengendurkan cengkeramannya di kaosku lalu memundurkan tubuh tiga langkah. "Kau selalu saja mengandalkan uangmu dalam segala hal. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa hartamu itu, hah?"

Aku diam saja sambil menyeka hidungku yang berdarah. Syukurlah aku jatuh di sofa, bukannya di lantai—bisa-bisa bayi kecil malangku benar-benar hancur di dalam sana karena ulah ayahnya sendiri.

"Aku sangat sadar kalau keluargaku tidak mampu—tapi bukan berarti kami harus bergantung pada uangmu. Kau paham, tidak?" Suara Chanyeol sedikit bergetar dan kedua matanya memerah. Sedikit banyaknya aku mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

"Iya, maaf. Aku paham." Jawabku pelan. Kepalaku terasa bagai berputar saat aku mencoba berdiri, tapi tetap kupaksakan.

"Aku paham, Park Chanyeol. Aku minta maaf—atas semuanya. Maaf karena sudah melakukan kejahatan itu terhadap temanmu, maaf karena sudah merusak hidupmu, maaf karena sudah menjebakmu, maaf karena sudah membuat ayahmu sakit. Semua ini memang salahku, Park."

Si Park itu tak berkata apapun. Mata tajamnya menatapku seolah ingin mencabik setiap sel di tubuhku tanpa sisa.

"Itu kan yang ingin kau dengar dariku?" Aku tersenyum sinis. "Sayangnya hanya dalam mimpimu, Park. Bukan aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, tapi kau!"

Chanyeol sudah hampir melayangkan tangannya tapi langsung kusanggah dengan kalimat yang tak kalah tajam dengan tatapan matanya. "Kau mau memukulku lagi? Silahkan—sepertinya kau memang hanya bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara kekerasan."

"Kau! Kau benar-benar manusia iblis, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Memang. Baru tahu? Kau membenci manusia iblis sepertiku, kan?" Aku mengangkat daguku tinggi-tinggi. "Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku sekalian? Kau tahu, aku juga sudah lelah dengan semua ini, Park. Terutama kau—aku lelah buang-buang waktu menjelaskan semuanya. Kau dan kepala batumu itu hanya percaya pada apa yang orang lain katakan. Teruslah seperti itu, biar kau puas."

Aku melirik tinju Chanyeol yang sudah terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Rahang lelaki itu mengeras dan dengusan nafasnya terdengar memburu. Dia pasti sangat marah sekarang.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu dulu, aku bisa merepotkan kalau kau membiarkanku tetap hidup. Beginilah akibatnya, semua jadi semakin buruk." Aku menyenggol bahu Chanyeol dengan kuat lalu berjalan pelan ke arah dapur kecil di ruangan lain. Tak butuh dua menit, aku kembali ke ruang tamu tempat si Park masih berdiri dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar menahan amarah.

"Lagipula kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang ingin membunuhku. Kau tahu kakakku—mereka pernah mencoba menghabisiku dengan cara yang, ah, sudahlah. Aku malas membicarakan mereka. Ini, ambillah." Aku menyodorkan pisau berkilat yang kuambil dari konter dapur barusan. Karena Chanyeol hanya diam, aku meraih tangannya dan memaksa dia menggenggam benda itu.

"Jangan tusuk perutku—aku tidak mau bayiku kesakitan. Kau bisa menikamkannya tepat di jantung atau di leherku juga tak apa. Dan ingat, Park, kau harus membuang mayatku jauh-jauh kalau kau tak ingin terkena masalah di kemudian hari."

Mungkin aku sudah terlalu frustrasi sehingga semua kalimat itu keluar tanpa beban dari mulutku sendiri. Aku kelewat santai, seakan-akan mati bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu ditakutkan.

"Kau tahu, tadinya aku ingin berubah, Park. Aku mau jadi seseorang yang lebih baik lagi karena aku punya bayi untuk diperjuangkan. Aku berharap bisa mengurus bayiku sampai dia besar, jadi orangtua yang baik untuknya dan bisa menafkahi hidupku sendiri. Jadi seorang berandalan yang selalu diremehkan itu menyebalkan, kau tahu? Aku bahkan berpikir mau jadi guru saja di sekolah TK milik Anna, haha—sepertinya tak akan kesampaian."

Anna. Aku meneguk ludahku dengan susah payah saat wajah cantik kakak kesayanganku melintas.

"Park? Tunggu apa lagi?"

Tangan Chanyeol yang sedang memegang pisau itu tampak gemetaran. "Jangan bilang kalau kau takut membunuhku? Haha—tenang saja, Park. Aku tak akan menghantuimu kalau aku sudah mati nanti, jangan takut begitu."

Chanyeol masih tetap diam tapi matanya masih menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Bukan hanya hidupmu yang hancur, aku juga. Kau mana mungkin tahu kalau aku sering bermimpi buruk karena ingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku dulu. Hanya karena aku ini pria bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mengalami trauma. Memangnya kau tahu bagaimana rasanya diperkosa?"

Kali ini aku tak bisa menahan buliran panas yang menggenangi mataku. Biar saja dia menganggapku cengeng—aku memang cengeng kok.

"Kau juga mana mungkin mengerti bagaimana sakitnya perutmu ditumpangi manusia lain. Memangnya kau pernah terbangun dengan kepala pusing lalu muntah-muntah sepanjang hari? Apa kau bahkan tahu kalau aku harus berhati-hati karena hal sekecil apapun bisa membahayakan janinku? Ck—kau juga memukulku tadi. Kau pikir itu tidak sakit?"

Aku menyeka mataku dengan punggung tangan.

"Yang kau tahu hanyalah menyalahkanku. Terus saja lakukan itu, Park—kau akan menyesal suatu hari nanti."

Chanyeol menjatuhkan pisau itu dan mencengkeram daguku kuat sekali. Aku terpaksa mendongak dan menatap matanya menyimpan jutaan dendam untukku.

"Aku tak peduli. Itu menyakitkan untukmu atau tidak, bukan urusanku. Kau pantas mendapatkannya dan aku tak akan pernah menyesal sampai kapanpun. Peringatan terakhir, jangan pernah ikut campur dalam masalah keluargaku. Mengerti?"

"Kau kejam sekali, Park. Aku membencimu!"

"Kau lebih kejam dan aku lebih membencimu!"

Sudahlah, aku tak terlalu ingat bagaimana Chanyeol pergi dari studio hari itu. Yang jelas, dia tidak jadi membunuhku—bahkan dia menyempatkan diri menendang pisau berkilat itu sampai masuk ke dalam kolong lemari sebelum pergi. Kami berpisah dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kebencian untuk satu sama lain. Kupikir kami akan saling membenci selamanya. Ternyata tidak.

* * *

 **Weird Park**

* * *

Kuberitahu kalian, masalahku itu dulunya berat sekali. Semua pihak menekanku dan aku tak punya siapapun yang bisa kujadikan sandaran. Anna, Luhan, Sehun dan Kai—mereka semua dibatasi pergerakannya oleh ayahku. Mereka ingin membantu tapi si Byun Senior itu mengancam akan memberikan hukuman yang berat.

Dia memang sudah tidak memaksaku pulang lagi, tapi dia benar-benar menjauhkanku dari Anna dan sahabat-sahabatku.

Belum lagi betapa marahnya keluarga Choi karena merasa dipermalukan oleh tingkahku di altar dulu. Oh, jangan lupakan Kyungsoo dengan ambisinya yang ingin menghancurkanku sampai ke akar-akarnya. Bisa dikatakaan, itulah saat-saat terberat dalam hidupku.

Tapi sebenarnya, masalah terbesarku adalah Park Chanyeol.

Aku ingat, waktu itu kandunganku memasuki usia 8 minggu. Teman Sehun si pemilik studio mengatakan kalau tempat itu akan disewakan pada orang lain—dia mengusirku dengan halus dan aku terpaksa pergi dari sana.

Kesempatan itu kupergunakan untuk menghilang sejenak dari orang-orang terdekatku, Anna dan kedua sahabatku yang lain. Ponselku sudah kujual dan aku tak punya pemasukan dari manapun. Aku putus asa waktu itu. Maksudku, kalau kalian jadi aku, bisakah kalian tidak putus asa?

Taehyung, salah seorang temanku saat SMA menawari untuk jadi joki balap liar dan aku menyanggupinya. Tapi hanya empat hari karena si Park sialan—yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di sana—menyeretku keluar dari mobil tepat setelah aku memenangkan balapannya. Kami kembali terlibat adu mulut dan dia menudingku berbohong soal kehamilanku.

Dia bilang tidak ada orang hamil yang dengan sukarela menantang maut dengan mengendarai mobil berkecepatan tinggi—kecuali kalau hamilnya bohongan.

Selanjutnya aku bekerja di sebuah klub atas rekomendasi Luhan secara diam-diam. Pemilik bar itu adalah Zhang Yixing, kenalannya yang sama-sama berasal dari China. Dan sialnya, Park Chanyeol juga bekerja di sana. Aku tidak tahu ada berapa puluh pekerjaan paruh waktu yang ia lakoni, aku selalu saja bertemu dengannya tanpa kuinginkan.

Awalnya aku bekerja sebagai _waiter_. Tapi Park Chanyeol membentakku di depan tamu-tamu lain di hari keduaku bekerja dan dia membuatku menangis waktu itu. Hanya karena melihat tangan nakal seorang tamu yang membelai bokongku dari luar, si Park itu memakiku dan kembali menuding kalau kehamilanku itu palsu.

Padahal waktu itu perutku sudah mulai menggembung meski tidak kentara.

Selanjutnya, aku minta dipindahkan jadi tukang cuci piring saja. Dan tebak apa—si Chanyeol itu kembali mengacaukan semuanya. Dia menarik tanganku dengan kasar saat aku sedang mencuci piring jam 4 pagi lalu menyudutkanku di dekat toilet rusak. Piring yang kupegang jatuh dan pecah waktu itu, membuat telapak kakiku terluka sedikit. Chanyeol kembali membentakku dan menuduh kalau aku ini tidak benar-benar hamil. Dia bilang, tidak ada orang hamil yang mencuci piring seharian—kecuali kalau hamilnya bohongan.

Aku sungguh tidak tahu dia itu kenapa sebenarnya.

Yixing Ge yang baik hati itu tidak memecatku, malah dia menawari untuk pindah ke lantai dua klubnya saja—menjaga tempat bilyard. Dia bilang aku bisa dapat uang lebih banyak kalau mau diajak taruhan oleh pelanggan tempat itu, diluar uang tips dan gaji bulananku. Tentu saja aku mau.

Dan hari-hari penuh ketegangan urat kembali menghampiriku.

Saat itu kandunganku sudah menginjak minggu ke-10. Bekerja di tempat bilyard lantai 2 klub milik Yixing Ge tidak terlalu buruk—malah aku bisa membeli susu hamil yang pertama kalinya untuk diriku sendiri. Aku ini mahir bermain bilyard karena Kai dan Sehun sering mengajakku bermain dulu—jadinya aku sering memenangkan taruhan dengan para tamu. Tidak terlalu buruk memang, sampai ketika si Park kembali menghancurkan semuanya.

Ketika dia sedang mengantarkan pesanan minum di lantai dua, dia melihat seorang tamu berusaha menjamahku. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Tamu itu mabuk dan dia tidak benar-benar menyentuhku selain mendaratkan bibirnya di pipiku. Oke, tangannya juga sempat singgah di selangkanganku dan meremas tempat itu penuh nafsu. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, serius.

Dan Chanyeol marah besar tanpa kuketahui alasannya.

Si sialan itu menarikku ke salah satu meja bilyard kosong di ruangan paling pinggir dan kembali memakiku dengan kata-kata kasar. Dia bilang aku ini terlalu murahan dan suka cari perhatian pada siapa saja. Dia juga bilang aku ini mirip jalang penggoda dan ujung-ujungnya, dia mendorongku sampai terbaring di meja bilyard berwarna hijau itu lalu menindihku dengan tubuh besarnya itu.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu, Byun Baekhyun!" Teriaknya keras sambil menciumi wajahku yang sedikit berkeringat. Aku menangis waktu itu. Rasanya benar-benar diperlakukan seperti seorang jalang. Dia meneriakkan kata-kata penuh makian tapi bibirnya menjelajah setiap inci kulit leherku dengan kasar. Oh, jangan lupakan bagaimana dia memelintir _nipple_ ku dari balik baju sedangkan lidahnya membelit lidahku dengan penuh amarah.

Aku tidak mengerti dia itu sebenarnya kenapa.

Saat tangan besar Chanyeol menyentuh bagian selangkanganku, aku berontak hebat dan berusaha mendorongnya. Lelaki itu kembali melumat mulutku sampai rasanya kedua bibirku membengkak. Aku meneriakinya dan dia balas meneriakiku dengan kalimat-kalimat kasar.

Tamparanku di pipinya akhirnya membuat dia sadar. Kami berdua tampak kacau waktu itu. Liur belepotan di sekitar mulutku sampai ke dagu dan beberapa kancing kemejaku terlepas. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya karena aku benar-benar sedih, terluka dan terlecehkan waktu itu—dan Chanyeol juga ikut-ikutan menangis entah karena apa. Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukan tapi aku malah mendorongnya sampai dia terhuyung menabrak meja.

Aku menangis sambil memeluk lututku sendiri. Rasanya tidak adil sekali, kalian tahu?

Dia berlari pergi ke ruang loker dan kembali dengan sebuah jaket di tangannya. Lelaki sialan itu memakaikan benda itu di tubuhku lalu mengajakku pulang—ke rumahnya. Tapi aku menolak.

Memangnya aku mau diajak ke rumah orang yang sudah memperkosaku dan barusan hampir memperkosaku lagi? Tak peduli meski saat itu mata Chanyeol tampak memelas dan wajahnya dibanjiri airmata. Tak peduli meski dia berulang kali minta maaf dan bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja.

Seharusnya aku yang mempertanyakan kesehatan otaknya waktu itu.

Untungnya, Yixing Ge tiba-tiba datang dan membawaku pergi setelah memarahi Chanyeol habis-habisan. Aku tidur di kamar Yixing malam itu. Yixing bilang aku terlalu syok dan butuh istirahat. Mungkin karena itu jugalah perutku kembali kram dan agak sakit.

Ah, sudahlah. _Mood_ ku benar-benar buruk sekarang. Aku tidak sanggup menceritakannya lebih lanjut—mungkin lain kali saja.

Aku tidak menyangka kalau seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Chanyeol memaksaku membawanya ke rumah Byun Senior dan kami menikah keesokan harinya. Menikah tanpa dihadiri siapapun kecuali pastor Kim yang sudah tua itu. Tanpa jas mewah, tanpa musik-musikan indah. Dan tanpa ciuman seperti yang pasangan lain lakukan seusai mengucap janji.

* * *

Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya.

Meski kata orang kritik bakal buat kita jadi lebih baik, but still, i dont like critics-aku lebih suka 'saran' daripada kritik yang tak memberikan solusi. Tapi makasih atas kritikannya, i really appreciate it. But dont forget to respect me too. Kalo ceritaku jelek dan membosankan, yah, mau gimana lagi? Kemampuan nulisku cuma sebatas ini dan aku sama sekali bukan orang sastra yang pandai merangkai kata. Kalo gak suka bacanya, ya udah, just leave me alone. Di ffn ini masih banyak great authors lain yang karyanya gak usah diragukan lagi. Ada yang baca FF sampahku aja aku udah seneng.

Tadinya mau bener2 dihapus, karna jujur, aku langsung kehilangan kepercayaan diri. Mau langsung di edit, cuma aku gatau bagian mana yg harus dihilangkan ato ditambahin. Aku ngerasa udah nulis ini sebaik mungkin, aku udah berusaha ngelakukan yang terbaik. Tapi kalo masih tidak memuaskan, yah-aku bisa apa?

Sebenarnya LifeMate ini fokusnya di flashback-diceritakan dari dua sudut pandang. Karena di PRESENT, ChanBaek udah bersatu. Jadi wajar dong yang di PRESENT alurnya rada cepet dan di Flashback alurnya santai. Dan itu bukan berarti gak stabil. Aduh susah aku jelasinnya. Mungkin dipengaruhi kebiasaanku nulis alur lambat kali ya?

Ya udahlah, aku gamau banyak bacot lagi. Maaf ya kalo karya abal2ku jelek, bikin sakit mata, membosankan, bertele2 dll.

Maaf juga sama semua readers yang udah susah payah nanyain kenapa di apus. Maaf karena udah ngecewain kalian. Bukan bermaksud gitu, sumpah.

#deepbow #deepsmooch

U should always keep this in mind, I'm not a professional writer. Tapi makasih atas kritiknya, I will write better in the future. Maaf kalo ada kata2 yang kasar.

진심으로 미안합니다. 미안해요. 미안해. 미안.

Sincerely Yours,

Nisa


	5. Chapter 5

**Kindergarten**

* * *

Hal pertama yang menyambut kami saat tiba di TK milik Anna adalah pekikan girang murid-murid bocah yang ada di sana—mereka berhamburan dari arena bermain lalu berebut menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun. Aku sedikit kerepotan saat mereka mencoba bergelantungan di badan istri kesayanganku itu, mengingat perutnya yang sudah mencapai ukuran maksimal.

"Hey—hati-hati, Tampan. Di dalam sana ada bayiku." Sergahku saat seorang bocah lelaki mencoba memeluk perut Baekhyun lalu memanjatnya. Aku juga menyingkirkan seorang anak yang sedang memeluk kaki Baekhyun lalu terseret-seret saat priaku itu berjalan.

"Hey—jangan bertengkar! Sini, biar Yeollie saja yang menggendong kalian. Tidak mau? Ya sudah, pergi sana." Dua orang bocah perempuan berwajah sama saling beradu mulut karena tak berhasil menjadi yang pertama berada di gendongan Baekhyun. Mereka berhenti bertengkar lalu menatapku dengan bibir melengkung.

"Aku benci Chanyeollie!"

"Aku juga! Chanyeollie kejam!"

Bocah-bocah berkucir itu berlari pergi—aku berani bertaruh, mereka akan mengadukanku pada Anna. Selalu begini setiap saat. Entahlah, mungkin karena aku yang kurang bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan bocah perempuan atau memang aku tak bisa dekat dengan anak kecil manapun.

Mereka berebut mengerubungi Baekhyun tapi tak seorangpun yang mau kugendong. Padahal aku kan perlu juga mengetahui bagaimana cara menggendong anak yang benar. _Baby_ kesayangan kami akan lahir dalam waktu dekat. Sebenarnya sudah lewat enam hari dari jadwal sih.

"Chan, jangan galak begitu." Ujar Baekhyun yang kewalahan dengan seorang bocah pria di gendongannya. Lelaki kecil itu mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, merasa bangga karena berhasil digendong Baekhyun, hyung favorit mereka. Anak itu menjulurkan lidah dengan teman-temannya yang merengek-rengek di dekat tubuh istriku.

"Maaf, Sayang. Aku hanya gemas saja."

Duh, aku berharap _Baby_ bukanlah seorang bayi perempuan yang cengeng dan tukang merajuk. Aku sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi tempat ini bersama Baekhyun, kesimpulannya, aku ingin yang lahir nanti adalah bayi lelaki saja. Percaya padaku, bocah perempuan itu semuanya menakutkan.

Baekhyun yang lelaki saja sulit dimengerti, apalagi wanita. Sudahlah.

"Baekkie!"

Kami langsung menoleh ke arah samping—Anna, kakak ipar favoritku muncul dari salah satu ruangan bersama Luhan, _butler_ nya. Pria asal Beijing itu melambaikan tangan padaku dan akupun langsung membalasnya dengan hangat. Bicara tentang Luhan, aku masih terkejut karena kami bisa dekat seperti sekarang. Seperti sahabat. Sebenarnya aku juga jadi bersahabat sih dengan Kai dan Sehun.

"Nuna!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Jiwon ah, turun dulu ya—Baekkie mau menemui Anna dulu." Katanya dengan nada lembut pada bocah yang ia gendong. Jiwon menggeleng histeris sambil mempererat pegangannya di leher Baekhyun. Kedua kaki mungilnya terhentak-hentak dan aku jadi khawatir dia bakal menendang perut Baekhyunku.

"Tidak mau, Baekkiieee—Baekkieeee! Aku mau Baekkieeee!" Bocah kecil itu kuambil paksa lalu kugendong di lenganku sendiri. Tak bertahan lama karena monster mungil itu menggigit bahuku kuat-kuat dan aku terpaksa menurunkannya. Dia langsung berlari menjauh sambil menjulurkan lidah padaku—merasa menang.

"Hey! Jangan berlarian nanti jatuh!" Baekhyun berteriak saat Jiwon berlari dengan langkah mundur.

Dan dia jatuh tersandung batu tiga detik kemudian. Setelahnya bisa ditebak—Jiwon menangis keras-keras dan aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Baekhyun hampir akan berlari menghampiri, tapi Guru Han sudah mendekatinya terlebih dahulu. Bertambah lagi bocah kecil yang menaruh dendam padaku.

Baekhyun langsung menatapku dengan wajah kesal. "Kau—kalau kau masih jahat pada anak-anak, aku bersumpah tidak akan mau melahirkan bayimu sampai kapanpun. Mengerti?"

Duh, aku jadi pikir-pikir mau punya bayi lelaki. Mereka itu makhluk kecil penggigit yang nakal dan suka mengadu domba.

"Maaf, Sayang. Aku hanya gemas." Dan Baekhyun memukul belakang kepalaku lalu kabur untuk menghampiri kakaknya.

Oh astaga. Aku tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa jadinya kalau _Baby_ sudah menginjak usia kanak-kanak nanti dan dia tidak bisa akur dengan ayahnya. Aku akan jadi ayah kesepian, semoga saja tidak.

"Sayang! Tunggu!"

Aku menyejajarkan langkah dan dengan mudah bisa menyusul istriku. Dia sedang hamil besar dan agak kesulitan untuk berjalan cepat. Mataku terpaku pada bokongnya yang semakin montok saja, bergoyang mengikuti langkah kaki—tapi pikiran kotor itu cepat-cepat kutepis karena bakal sulit menemukan tempat bercinta yang nyaman di sini.

Baekhyun mengomel di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruangan Anna. Biar saja dia memarahiku, tingkat kecerewetannya memang sudah tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Itulah yang terjadi selama ini. Dia akan menceramahiku, kemudian kasihan melihat wajahku yang tertekuk dalam-dalam, lalu dia akan menciumi wajahku dengan gemas—dan yang terakhir dia akan melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan menungging dengan pasrah.

Sudah kubilang istriku itu sedikit aneh.

Ponselku berdering saat kami sudah selangkah lagi di ambang pintu. "Sayang, sebentar. Eomma menelepon."

Baekhyun merebut ponselku dan menyerahkannya lagi setelah memastikan kalau nama yang tertera di layar adalah 'Eomma'. Dia semakin posesif setelah memergoki seorang wanita pernah menelepon ke nomorku. Padahal hanya telepon dari salah satu bank baru buka yang ingin menawarkan promo-promo kartu kredit dan semacamnya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada mereka. Kutunggu kau di dalam, oke?"

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu mencari tempat nyaman untuk berbicara dengan ibuku. Tak banyak yang kami bicarakan. Hanya 'Apa Baekkie sudah mengalami kontraksi?', 'Kenapa cucuku belum lahir juga?', 'Apa dia sudah makan siang?'—begitulah, semuanya pertanyaan tentang menantu kesayangannya yang tak kunjung melahirkan. Bahkan Ibu tidak bertanya bagaimana kabarku.

Ayah dan ibuku menolak saat Baekhyun mengajak mereka untuk tinggal di Cheongdamdong. Segan, katanya. Mereka memilih tetap di Jeju karena takut bakal merepotkan Baekhyun.

Aku kembali memasukkan ponsel setelah panggilannya selesai. Saat itulah aku melihat sesuatu di dekat kakiku.

Oh, bukan sesuatu—hanya seorang bocah lelaki kecil dengan poni nyaris menutupi mata yang sedang berdiri mendongak menatapku. Di tangannya ada mainan truk pasir yang rodanya copot dan dilihat dari bibirnya yang melengkung—sepertinya bocah ini butuh bantuan.

"Yeollie, ini...rusak."

Dia menyodorkan truk plastik beserta rodanya dengan ekspresi takut-takut. Aku kenal anak ini, Anna bilang dia sangat pendiam dan tidak suka berinteraksi. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang—Oh Sehun. Kalau diperhatikan lebih jauh, aku merasa anak ini mirip dengan mantan rivalku itu dan Luhan? Haha, tentu saja tidak. Hanya mirip, oke?

"Baiklah, sini biar Yeollie betulkan."

Aku mengambil mainan itu lalu menggenggam tangan kecilnya. Dia tidak menolak, malah mau-mau saja saat kuajak duduk di salah satu bangku dekat taman bunga mini di bawah pohon besar. Oke, setidaknya baru dialah yang mau kusentuh dari sekian banyak bocah yang ada di sini. Aku jadi berharap _Baby_ -ku adalah lelaki. Mungkin kami akan cocok di bidang otomotif.

Sembari membetulkan truk mainan, si bocah pendiam melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan padaku. "Kenapa Yeollie tampan dan tinggi sekali? Aku juga nanti mau seperti Yeollie kalau sudah besar."

Aku hanya balas dengan senyuman. Kuakui, dia ini bocah yang penglihatannya bagus. Masih kecil tapi bisa membedakan mana yang tampan mana yang tidak.

"Tentu, makanya kau harus banyak minum susu—supaya bisa tinggi seperti Yeollie."

Aku tersenyum mesum saat mengingat susu apa yang kukonsumsi selama ini. Susu Baekhyun. Kuharap anak ini tidak mengerti apa yang kumaksud _susu_. Si bocah itu hanya mengangguk dan mungkin berpikir kalau ucapanku barusan adalah saran.

"Apa Yeollie akan datang lagi ke sini kalau Baekkie sudah punya bayi? Yeollie akan bawa kue-kue enak lagi, kan?"

Kali ini aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengelus rambut panjangnya. Sepertinya bocah ini menyukaiku—awal yang bagus untuk punya anak lelaki. "Tentu, Tampan. Yeollie dan Baekkie akan datang ke sini bersama adik bayinya. Ini, trukmu sudah selesai. Hati-hati dalam mengemudikannya, oke?"

Dia tersenyum senang kemudian berlari pergi setelah menerima truknya kembali.

"Aku salah selama ini. Ternyata kau bisa akur dengan anak kecil—aku bangga padamu, Sayang."

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan bibir lembut kesukaanku tahu-tahu sudah mendarat di bibirku. Baekhyun melepas kecupannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ, Baek? Kenapa tidak menungguku di dalam saja?"

"Sejak kau nyaris mematahkan besi pengait roda truk milik Haowen dengan tangan besarmu itu. Sepertinya aku lebih hebat dalam hal mobil-mobilan dibanding dirimu."

"Ya, aku memang lemah kalau soal mobil mainan."

Aku menuntun Baekhyun agar duduk di sebelahku—memandangi Anna dan guru-guru TK di depan sana yang kerepotan menyuruh murid-murid untuk masuk dan makan siang. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepala di bahuku dengan satu tangan mengelus perut buncit seksinya dengan lembut.

"Chan, mungkin Baby betulan tidak mau lahir karena aku sering mengancammu."

Tangannya yang satunya lagi kugenggam sambil sesekali kuciumi. "Mungkin memang belum waktunya untuk lahir, Sayang. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tetap di dalam sana sampai bertahun-tahun, Chan? Aku-aku..."

"Ssst—sudahlah. Kita kan bisa tinggal memaksanya keluar."

Kami berdua tertawa dengan bodohnya.

"Kau tahu, kupikir aku keterlaluan karena terus mengajakmu ke sini. Tadinya kupikir kau tidak suka anak-anak. Kau selalu saja cemberut tiap kita datang—oh, jangan lupakan tampang bosanmu itu." Baekhyun memainkan jemari lentiknya di otot perutku yang keras.

"Aku memang tidak terlalu suka. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, tidak buruk juga menghabiskan waktu di sini. Apalagi bersamamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas lalu memejamkan matanya. Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku masih tidak percaya kenapa istriku ini bisa cantik seperti ini. Bulu matanya panjang dan tak ada setitik nodapun di wajahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya putih mulus, apalagi bongkahan pantatnya yang kenyal dan...

Oh, sepertinya aku harus pintar-pintar mengendalikan diriku.

"Baek, kau tahu—kupikir TK ini termasuk dalam salah satu hal favoritku."

Aku dan Baekhyun memang selalu membuat daftar hal-hal kesukaan semenjak hubungan kami membaik beberapa bulan lalu.

"Eung? Benarkah? Kenapa?" Balas Baekhyun pelan. Matanya masih terpejam dan sepertinya dia sedikit mengantuk. Angin sepoi membelai anak rambutnya dan membuat dahi licinnya terlihat. Aku menarik Baekhyun semakin dalam di rangkulanku.

"Karena sepertinya di sinilah aku jatuh cinta padamu." Dia menengadah dan membuka mata indahnya, menatapku dengan pandangan yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Aku menyentuh dagunya lalu mendaratkan ciuman di bibir merah kesukaanku itu.

"Dasar tukang rayu."

"Hei, aku serius."

Ya.

Sepertinya.

Aku jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun di tempat ini—untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

 **Interested 2**

* * *

Aku ingat.

Karena keadaan ekonomi keluargaku yang semakin memburuk sejak ayah sakit, aku terpaksa bekerja apa saja asal dibayar. Hari-hariku dimulai dari bekerja di minimarket sejak pukul 6 pagi sampai siang. Setelahnya aku akan bekerja di pom bensin tiga kali seminggu sekaligus jadi kurir di salah satu perusahaan ekspedisi di akhir pekan.

Aku berubah jadi tulang punggung keluarga karena orangtuaku sudah tidak berjualan lagi. Ibuku sendiri yang mengurusi ayah sejak pulang dari rumah sakit—kami tidak sanggup membayar biaya rawat inap, apalagi untuk menyewa perawat.

Sebenarnya beban kami lebih ringan karena seseorang sudah membayarkan biaya perobatan ayahku yang mahal. Ya, kalian pasti menganggapku tidak tahu terimakasih karena sudah memukuli Baekhyun—orang yang melunasi semuanya. Tapi waktu itu aku benar-benar merasa kecil karena dia bisa dengan mudah menyelesaikan masalah keluarga kami hanya dengan uang.

Aku tak benar-benar ingin menyakitinya waktu itu. Aku hanya terlalu marah.

Karena itulah aku menyesal. Aku menjilat ludahku sendiri.

"Chanyeora, sebenci apapun kau pada Baekhyun—ibu harap kau tetap sadar betapa besar jasanya terhadap keluarga kita. Dia baik sekali sudah melunasi hutang dan biaya perobatan ayahmu. Apalagi dia sedang hamil anakmu dan ibu rasa..."

"Ibu, dia TIDAK sedang hamil ANAKku. Berhenti menuduhku, karena aku bisa makin membencinya kalau ibu terus seperti ini."

Ibuku hanya memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. Dia tahu tentu saja, sifat keras kepala mereka berdua mengalir deras di tubuhku. Fakta yang tak terbantahkan lagi.

"Terserah kau saja. Ini—ibu sudah masakkan sup ayam ginseng. Temui Baekhyun dan berikan ini untuknya. Terlepas dari itu anakmu atau bukan, ibu tidak peduli. Ibu hanya berharap kandungannya baik-baik saja. Hamil itu tidak mudah, asal kau tahu."

Meski kesal, aku akhirnya mengambil rantang berisi sup, nasi dan lauk sederhana itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk tiba di studio Baekhyun—tempat aku nyaris saja membunuhnya beberapa hari lalu. Sebenarnya aku sedikit khawatir tentang bagaimana pandangan Baekhyun padaku. Pasti dia pikir aku ini orangnya plin-plan.

Tapi saat aku mengetuk pintu—kali ini lebih sopan—yang keluar bukanlah si mata sipit.

"Baekhyun sudah tidak tinggal di sini lagi. Dia sudah pindah."

"Oh, be-benarkah? Apa Bibi tahu dimana dia tinggal sekarang?"

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Akhirnya aku pulang dengan membawa rantang itu kembali ke rumah. Aku tak tahu Baekhyun dimana.

Jujur saja, aku jadi kepikiran Baekhyun sejak saat itu. Wajah memerah dan basah, suaranya yang meninggi tapi bergetar, matanya yang penuh luka—dan caranya mengusap airmata itu membuatku sedikit perih di bagian dada. Apalagi saat dia pasrah saja minta dihabisi.

Kalian pikir aku tega membunuh? Ingat fakta bahwa aku pernah memperkosanya saja sudah membuatku merinding. Aku ini—kadang mulut dan perasaanku tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Aku selalu saja bilang kalau aku membenci dia, tapi kata-kata Baekhyun hari itu terus terngiang di telingaku. _Yang kau tahu hanyalah menyalahkanku_ —inilah kalimat yang paling membuatku tidak tenang.

Dan hari itu adalah jadwalku bekerja di pom bensin.

Segerombolan anak-anak mantan murid SMA Yungjin datang untuk mengisi bahan bakar, dan aku kesal sekali waktu itu. Memang, kedua sekolah memutuskan untuk berdamai dan berikrar agar tidak ada tawuran lagi baik di sekolah maupun di luar. Tapi tetap saja kesal mengingat- ketidak adilan yang menimpa Rose.

Saking kesalnya, aku hampir saja menyemprotkan bahan bakar ke wajah mereka satu-persatu lalu melemparkan korek api di atasnya.

"Hey, Park—kau bekerja di sini?" Aku ingat, namanya Taehyung. Dia termasuk paling rajin memerangi SMA Yungnam. "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat." Jawabku datar. Dia dan teman-temannya hanya tertawa lalu bercanda satu sama lain—tak memperdulikanku lagi. Aku hanya berharap dalam hati mereka cepat-cepat enyah dari pandanganku dan aku bisa lanjut bekerja dengan tenang.

"Taehyung ah, apa Baekhyun akan ikut bermain malam ini?"

Deg. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdebar cepat dan telingaku semakin kubuka lebar-lebar. Mereka sedang membicarakan Baekhyun.

"Tentu. Dia itu joki terbaik yang kita miliki dan lawan kita hari ini pasti akan kalah telak."

Aku sengaja berlama-lama mengisi bahan bakarnya agar bisa dengar lebih banyak. Kesimpulan yang kudapatkan, Baekhyun bergabung dengan tim balap liar. Hanya berselang sepuluh menit setelah mereka pergi, aku permisi pada bosku dengan berbagai macam alasan lalu pergi ke tempat balapan dengan menyewa taksi.

Kalian tidak lihat saja bagaimana tingkah si berandal kecil itu saat balapan. Oke, aku khawatir. Para penonton menyorakinya saat dia memasuki mobil balap yang sudah dimodifikasi itu. Baekhyun tidak melihatku karena aku sendiri berusaha keras agar bisa menyelinap ke barisan terdepan.

Jantungku nyaris copot saat si kecil itu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang gila. Sorak-sorai para pendukung Baekhyun berbanding terbalik dengan pekikan ngeri yang berasal dari mulutku. Aku ini lelaki, secara naluri suka sesuatu yang berbau balapan. Hanya saja, kalau yang berada di balik kemudi itu adalah seseorang yang mengaku hamil anakku—bisakah aku tetap santai? Apalagi waktu ban mobilnya berdecit nyaring saat dia melakukan _drift_ yang terlihat keren di mataku. Oh, jangan lupakan mobil lawannya yang nyaris menabrak bagian belakang mobil Baekhyun itu. Seorang gadis dengan dandanan super tebal melirikku dengan aneh saat aku menjerit heboh.

Aku kebingungan. Dan ketakutan.

Sudahlah. Mungkin Baekhyun sudah bercerita tentang aku yang terus memakinya di berbagai kesempatan—karena itulah aku tak akan mengulangi kisah itu lagi. Aku tak ingin melakukan pembelaan apapun karena memang aku yang sedikit berlebihan. Yang jelas, aku kebingungan dengan diriku sendiri yang tak seperti biasanya. Apalagi saat aku memutuskan untuk bekerja di klub yang sama seperti Baekhyun, bagiku itu terlihat aneh. Aku tak suka melihat dia dekat dengan orang lain, aku tak suka kalau dahinya berkeringat karena letih, aku tak suka caranya memegangi perutnya lalu berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung, aku tak suka kalau dia kenapa-kenapa.

Mungkin waktu itu aku tertarik padanya tanpa kusadari.

Sama seperti ketika aku diam-diam membuntuti Baekhyun yang mengunjungi supermarket seorang diri. Dia mendorong troli perlahan-lahan dan akhirnya berhenti lama sekali di rak susu. Beberapa orang pengunjung wanita memandanginya dengan aneh ketika dia sibuk memilih-milih susu khusus untuk orang hamil.

Diam-diam aku jadi suka memperhatikan dia.

Bagaimana bibirnya mengerucut saat kebingungan memilih susu kaleng atau kotak, atau senyum terkembang saat dia melemparkan kaleng susu besar itu ke trolinya, atau juga raut kekanakannya saat menghampiri _freezer_ es krim yang besar. Dia kembali kebingungan saat memilih es krim _cone_ rasa cokelat atau es krim _cup_ rasa stroberi—akhirnya dia mengambil kedua-duanya. Dia tersenyum bodoh saat kembali lagi untuk mengambil es krim batang rasa vanilla.

Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

Tapi senyumku hilang saat dia tiba di kasir, berganti sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti sama sekali.

"Wah, Anda membeli susu hamil! Anda suami yang perhatian sekali—istri Anda sudah hamil berapa bulan?" Tanya si gadis kasir dengan ramah.

"Hampir sepuluh minggu—dan sebenarnya itu bukan untuk istriku."

"Benarkah? Lalu?" Si gadis kasir yang kelewat penasaran itu menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Itu untukku. Aku yang hamil."

Dan kaleng susu besar yang sedang si gadis itu pegang jatuh bergulingan di meja kasir—seiring dengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan lembut.

Duniaku seperti terbalik waktu itu. Tak peduli meski dulu dokter pernah menjelaskan tentang keadaan Baekhyun yang istimewa, atau usahanya yang berkali-kali meyakinkan kalau dia memang betulan hamil anakku—aku selalu saja menyangkal mati-matian. Kalaupun dia hamil, pasti bukan karena aku. Pasti anak Sehun. Apalagi mengingat isi pesan Sehun untuk Baekhyun malam itu.

Tapi entah kenapa, sesuatu seperti meremas jantungku tanpa ampun. Seakan memperingatkan kalau bayi di perut Baekhyun adalah milikku.

Sudah kubilang, aku kebingungan waktu itu.

Apalagi beberapa hari setelahnya, aku nyaris memperkosa Baekhyun untuk yang kedua kali. Ah sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas hal itu lagi. Aku sedikit trauma kalau ingat bagaimana dia menjerit, menangis dan menamparku waktu itu. Bukan kenangan yang baik, percayalah. Hm—bagaimana kalau aku bercerita tentang awal mula pernikahan kami saja? Permulaan hubungan kami yang membaik, mungkin?

* * *

 **Three Minutes**

* * *

"Baekhyun, aku mau bicara."

Aku ingat, tiga hari setelah kejadian memalukan di meja bilyard itu, aku bagai berada di titik terendah dalam hidupku. Penyesalan, ketakutan, marah pada diri sendiri—semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Aku sempat tidak berani hanya untuk sekedar melirik Baekhyun sedikitpun. Anehnya, dia bisa bersikap biasa saja meski aku sudah melecehkannya beberapa hari lalu.

Aku juga jadi suka mengurung diri saat berada di rumah. Kadang aku jadi ketakutan sendiri, lalu ujung-ujungnya menangis. Ibuku bilang aku ini terserang semacam stress tapi ayahku bilang aku sedang dalam masa pencarian jati diri khas lelaki yang akan beranjak dewasa. Aku tahu, mereka tak ada benar-benarnya sedikitpun.

Lalu untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku mencurahkan segala perasaanku pada Ibu. Aku menceritakan semuanya tentang Baekhyun dan aku—dari awal sampai sekarang. Tanpa sensor, termasuk hal-hal aneh yang menghinggapi perasaanku belakangan ini. Ibu bilang hanya ada satu cara untuk mengatasinya—bicara dengan Baekhyun.

Dia masih menjaga tempat bilyard dan aku masih diam-diam memperhatikannya dari jauh. Keraguanku tentang dia yang katanya hamil itu terjawab sudah. Aku beberapa kali mendapati dia sedang membuat susu di dapur belakang klub, lalu meminumnya sampai kandas. Baekhyun akan menepuk perutnya sambil bergumam sesuatu setelah cairan putih berbau aneh itu habis ia teguk.

Dia betulan hamil.

"Mau bicara apa?"

Baekhyun tak menatapku sedikitpun. Kedua matanya terfokus pada _cue ball_ di meja sana lalu memasang kuda-kuda untuk mulai menyodok. Tubuhnya membungkuk di tepi meja dan wajahnya terlihat serius. Mataku terpaku pada tangan lentiknya yang sedang memegang stik dan dia melakukan _draw shot_ dengan kerennya. Suara keletakan bola terdengar bagai lonceng kematian di telingaku.

Aku langsung menahan lengannya saat dia akan bergerak ke sisi meja satunya lagi. "Aku minta maaf."

Baekhyun mendecih kemudian terkekeh. "Atas kesalahan yang mana, Park? Memperkosaku, memukulku, atau karena hampir memperkosa lagi?"

Aku menjilat bibirku sedikit. "Atas semuanya. Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku padamu. Maaf karena sudah memperkosamu, maaf karena sudah—aku minta maaf atas segalanya."

Dia tampak terkejut tapi dengan cepat bisa menguasai ekspresi wajahnya. "Hm—sudah kumaafkan. Sekarang minggirlah, aku butuh latihan karena sebentar lagi aku harus ikut taruhan."

"Baekhyun—aku belum selesai bicara. Ma-maksudku, kita bicaranya di tempat lain saja." Suaraku terdengar lebih seperti rengekan. Aku menarik bajunya tapi cepat-cepat melepaskannya lagi ketika mata sipit Baekhyun menatapku tak suka.

"Tapi aku sudah selesai bicara, Park. Aku tak mau membahas apapun saat ini. Lagipula aku lembur sampai pagi."

Pada dasarnya aku bukanlah orang yang suka memaksa, jadi aku memilih untuk mengalah. Sekarang masih pukul 7 malam dan itu artinya jam kerja Baekhyun masih lama. "Baiklah, kita bicara setelah kau selesai saja. Aku menunggumu."

"Kata siapa aku mau? Hey, Park! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun protes saat aku melepas kemeja luarku dan mengikatkan benda itu di pinggangnya. Gerakan itu membuat tubuh kami semakin dekat, nyaris menyatu. Wow, aku terkejut saat merasakan pinggangnya berlekuk dan sangat ramping untuk ukuran lelaki.

"Kaosmu terlalu pendek. Punggung dan perutmu kelihatan kalau kau membungkuk—aku tak mau pria-pria mabuk itu melihat kulitmu lalu mereka kalap dan menyentuhmu lagi."

Baekhyun terdiam dan menatapku untuk beberapa saat.

"Kutunggu sampai selesai." Aku berbisik di telinganya kemudian pergi dari sana secepat yang aku bisa. Kalian pasti tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana merahnya wajahku saat itu. Belum lagi jantungku yang debarannya terasa sangat aneh. Aku kembali ke lantai dasar untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku sebagai _waiter_.

Baekhyun bilang dia akan lembur sampai pagi, nyatanya lelaki itu sudah turun dari lantai dua tak sampai sejam kemudian. Saat itu, aku sedang mengantarkan minuman dan Baekhyun tertangkap mataku sedang menyelinap keluar.

"Gege tidak tahu ada masalah apa dengan kalian berdua. Pergilah, sepertinya kalian butuh bicara." Lay Ge langsung memberiku izin padahal aku baru saja tiba di meja bartender untuk mengutarakan niatku pulang lebih awal.

"Terimakasih, Ge. Aku pergi dulu."

Aku cepat-cepat berlari keluar klub demi menyusul Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu berdiri di tepi jalan, menjulurkan tangan kurusnya untuk menyetop taksi yang lewat. Lalu saat sebuah taksi berhenti dan Baekhyun sudah masuk ke dalamnya, aku berlari kencang kemudian membuka paksa pintu itu—menyurukkan tubuhku sendiri di sebelah Baekhyun. Dia memekik kesakitan saat pantatku menduduki pahanya tiba-tiba.

"Paman, ayo jalan." Kataku dengan nafas memburu. Baik si supir maupun Baekhyun menatapku dengan bingung, tapi aku hanya membalas mereka dengan cengiran lebar. Si supir kembali fokus ke depan dan bersiap melajukan taksinya.

"Paman, berhenti saja. Aku tidak jadi naik." Baekhyun menggeser tubuh ke jok sebelah dan hendak turun dari pintu satunya lagi. Aku cepat-cepat memegangi kedua tangannya yang sedikit dingin. "Jalan saja, Paman. Maaf, kekasihku ini sedang merajuk dan—"

Si supir taksi memutar matanya dengan kesal, tapi beliau menginjak gas dan taksi pun melaju pergi. Aku mendengar dia menggerutukan sesuatu seperti, 'Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang.'—dan semacamnya.

Aku baru menyadari apa yang kukatakan saat kulihat mata Baekhyun menyipit dan dia memandangku dengan sinis. "Aku bukan kekasihmu, Park. Dan berhenti memegang tanganku."

Oh astaga, aku malu sekali. Aku cepat-cepat melepas tangan Baekhyun dan membenarkan posisi dudukku. "Ma-maaf, Baekhyun—aku hanya..."

Dia mendengus kesal kemudian menggeser tubuhnya semakin ke pinggir, menciptakan jarak yang cukup lebar di antara kami. Baekhyun tak melihat ke arahku lagi, dia hanya memandang ke luar dengan kepala bersandar pada jok.

"Baek, uhmm..." Aku berdehem sedikit untuk melegakan tenggorokanku yang rasanya seperti ditumbuhi semak berduri. Baekhyun melirikku sebentar kemudian kembali ke posisi awalnya.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Baek?" Ujarnya datar. Aku menggaruk pelipisku dan menangkap basah supir taksi yang melirik kami melalui spion. Aku sedikit memelototinya dan pria paruh baya itu cepat-cepat memandang ke jalanan lagi.

"Sejak barusan, mungkin?" Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang terlihat sok kenal sok dekat. "Aku hanya mau bilang pakai sabuk pengamanmu. Kau kan sedang hamil." Aku menggigit lidahku kuat-kuat. Tak percaya kalau kalimat sok perhatian barusan memang berasal dari mulutku.

Baekhyun kembali memutar matanya dengan gaya yang menyebalkan, tapi tangannya memasangkan sabuk itu dengan cepat. "Puas?"

Kesunyian merebak.

"Ehm, Baek? Tadi kau bilang mau lembur. Lalu kenapa ..."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Hening kembali melingkupi. Aku tidak berusaha mencari bahan percakapan yang cocok karena kusadari raut wajah Baekhyun terlihat tidak senang. Mungkin dia pikir aku ini adalah pengganggu. Aku cukup tahu diri, karena itulah aku memilih diam saja sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Suara Paman supir taksi akhirnya memecah kesunyian itu.

Aku cepat-cepat mengeluarkan uang dari saku celanaku dan membayar ongkos taksi sebelum Baekhyun yang melakukannya. Lelaki mungil itu hanya mendengus kemudian membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Terima kasih, Paman."

Ketika aku berbalik setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan taksinya pergi, Baekhyun sudah berjarak sepuluh meter di depanku. Kakinya sedikit terhentak dan aku tahu kalau dia marah.

"Hey—kau tak bilang ingin pergi ke supermarket. Kau mau beli apa?" Ujarku sambil terengah karena berusaha menyejajarkan langkah.

"Memangnya aku harus melaporkan semua rencanaku padamu?"

"Eng—tidak sih. Baek, tunggu!Yaaak!"

Aku juga tidak mengerti aku ini kenapa. Sebenarnya aku ini bukan tipe lelaki yang pandai bermanis-manis atau bagaimana, Ibuku sendiri selalu bilang aku ini membosankan—hanya saja kali ini semuanya berbeda.

Yang anehnya, aku melakukan hal yang menurutku manis itu pada Baekhyun, musuhku.

Contohnya saja saat dia kesulitan menarik troli keluar dari barisannya. Aku langsung menarik benda itu dengan cepat dan mendorongnya sendiri—Baekhyun hanya memutar mata dengan malas waktu aku mengekor di belakangnya seperti anak ayam.

"Berhenti mengikutiku! Pergi sana sebelum aku marah!"

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu, janji." Tak lupa senyum lebar yang terlihat canggung.

Awalnya dia tampak kesal sekali, terlihat jelas dari cara jalannya yang terhentak-hentak. Tapi karena aku terus saja membuntutinya, akhirnya dia diam saja.

"Tadi kau bilang mau lembur. Kenapa tidak jadi?" Aku berusaha memecah kecanggungan yang terjadi di antara kami sejak memasuki supermarket. Baekhyun melemparkan gulungan besar tisu dengan wajah tertekuk, "Tadi aku juga sudah bilang itu bukan urusanmu."

Dan setelahnya tak banyak obrolan yang terjadi. Baekhyun sibuk memilih barang dari berbagai macam rak dan aku sibuk mengekorinya sambil mendorong troli. Sampai akhirnya kami berada di depan rak susu.

Baekhyun kembali kebingungan menentukan pilihan. Dia menimang-nimang dua merk yang berbeda dengan dahi berkerut. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak saat dia mencermati tulisan kecil-kecil yang ada di kemasannya. Sumpah, aku tidak tahu kenapa hal-hal kecil yang Baekhyun lakukan seperti itu malah menarik perhatianku. Apalagi bibirnya itu pernah kucium—teksturnya lembut, basah dan aku cepat-cepat menghilangkan pikiran itu dari otakku.

"Kau beli susu lagi? Bukankah baru dua minggu lalu kau membelinya? Apa kau sudah menghabiskannya semua?"

Dan aku langsung menutupi mulutku dengan telapak tangan setelah bilang begitu.

"Kau—darimana kau tahu aku beli susu dua minggu lalu?" Baekhyun menatapku penuh curiga.

"A-aku...HAHA." Karena sudah terlalu malu dan takut ketahuan kalau aku pernah menguntitnya, aku langsung merebut susu kaleng dengan merk persis seperti yang Baekhyun beli waktu itu.

"Ambil yang ini saja—kata kakakku, tidak baik berganti-ganti merk susu saat hamil." Dan setelahnya aku memasukkan benda itu ke troli lalu cepat-cepat pergi mendahului Baekhyun yang masih menatapku dengan aneh.

Aku baru ingat kalau aku ini tak punya kakak.

Kupikir Baekhyun telah selesai dengan belanjanya, karena itulah aku langsung antri di dekat kasir. Dan ternyata anak itu sedang sibuk mengelilingi _freezer_ es krim dengan lidah berulang kali terjulur menjilati bibir.

"Hey, kau mau beli es krim juga? Rasa apa? Hm—sepertinya yang rasa vanilla enak."

Baekhyun langsung memutar matanya malas saat aku tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya. "Bukan urusanmu, Park. Kau ini kenapa, hah? Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali segala urusanku?"

Aku menggaruk leherku yang seperti tersengat tawon.

"Aku hanya..."

"Berhenti bersikap sok baik padaku, Park."

"Baek, aku..."

"Kita ini saling benci, ingat? Jadi, teruslah membenciku seperti biasanya. Itu lebih baik untuk kita berdua."

Fakta yang membuat jantungku seperti dihujam anak panah. Dia benar—kami saling membenci dan aku tak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini padanya. Mungkin kalau aku jadi Baekhyun, aku akan menganggap Park Chanyeol itu seorang yang aneh—mirip psikopat.

Aku masih terdiam saat Baekhyun kembali mengisi antrian dan membayar belanjaannya. Dia sempat melirikku dan jujur saja, hatiku sakit saat pandangan kami bertemu. Aku merasa bodoh karena baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Sikap burukku selama ini sudah menyakiti Baekhyun sampai ke dasar-dasar.

Kemejaku yang tadi kuikatkan di pinggangnya sudah tidak ada dan dia kembali hanya mengenakan kaos pendek dengan celana jins—itu hanya salah satu bukti kalau dia mungkin tidak menginginkan sedikitpun bagian diriku melekat di tubuhnya. Dia pasti sangat membenciku setelah semua yang kulakukan.

Bagian diriku di tubuhnya—bayiku. Apa dia membenci bayi itu juga?

Tubuhku mendadak lemas dan semua yang ingin kukatakan pada Baekhyun rasanya menghilang dari otakku. Aku melangkah keluar dari supermarket dengan gontai. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah dan perasaanku campur-aduk. Entahlah, mungkin ibuku benar soal aku yang terkena stress.

Kupikir Baekhyun sudah pergi, ternyata dia masih berdiri di depan supermarket dengan dua plastik penuh barang belanjaan. Aku berdiri di belakangnya, kira-kira berjarak tiga meter—memandangi figur tubuhnya dari belakang. Rasanya pusaran waktu bagai terhenti dan hanya ada kami berdua di dalamnya.

Aku memperhatikan bagaimana cara Baekhyun meletakkan kantung belanjaannya di lantai lalu membungkuk untuk mengikat tali sepatunya yang lepas. Punggung putihnya agak tersingkap dan pandanganku turun ke pinggangnya yang sedikit berisi. Rasanya aneh. Tapi lebih aneh lagi saat aku tak sadar telah melangkah ke arahnya—memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang saat dia berdiri.

"Hey, yak! Park! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Baekhyun tersentak saat tanganku melingkar sempurna di perutnya. Aku diam saja dan mempererat dekapanku. Telapak tanganku yang besar bergerak menyelinap ke balik kaosnya dan menempel tanpa pembatas apapun di kulit perutnya yang terasa halus namun agak dingin itu.

Tempat itu memang terasa sedikit menggembung. Perut Baekhyun sama sekali tidak keras seperti milikku, malah sebaliknya—perutnya terasa seperti perut boneka. Lembut dan agak tebal.

Dan jantungku berdetak semakin kencang saat mengelus permukaan itu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Berhenti mempermalukanku, sialan." Baekhyun menggeram saat menghempaskan tanganku dengan paksa. Beberapa orang pengunjung yang lalu lalang berbisik dan melirik kami—tapi aku sama sekali tak peduli. Dia mendengus kuat-kuat dan sorot matanya benar-benar sinis.

"Aku kan sudah bilang mau bicara denganmu. Ikut aku, Byun."

Aku mengambil kantung belanjaannya yang tergeletak tapi sepasang tangan menghentikan pergerakanku tiba-tiba. "Aku juga sudah bilang tidak mau membicarakan apapun denganmu, Park. Kembalikan dan jangan buat aku semakin kesal!"

Matanya berkilat marah dan kedua tangannya berusaha merebut plastik yang kupegang.

"Tapi aku mau membicarakan banyak hal denganmu. Ikuti aku kalau kau mau belanjaanmu kembali."

Kuakui, aku memang agak konyol waktu itu. Kaki panjangku kulangkahkan lebar-lebar menuju taman kecil yang ada di sebelah barat supermarket. Di sana ada tempat duduk yang terbuat dari beton, aku meletakkan belanjaan Baekhyun di atasnya. Sudut bibirku sedikit terangkat saat melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan menghampiriku dengan wajah kesal.

"Tiga menit. Katakan semuanya dalam tiga menit lalu kembalikan belanjaanku setelahnya."

"Tiga menit itu kurang, Baek. Beri aku setengah jam."

"Tiga menit, titik. Atau kau boleh ambil semuanya, yang butuh minum susu hamil kan dirimu, bukan aku." Dan aku nyaris tertawa mendengar sindirannya.

"Oke, tiga menit."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat sambil melirik jam murahan yang kupakai. "Dimulai dari sekarang."

Dan kalian tahu apa yang kukatakan selama tiga menit itu? Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Hanya saja, lidahku terasa kelu dan keluar hanyalah kata maaf. Atau memang hanya kata-kata itulah yang tepat untuk memperbaiki segalanya di antara kami.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf..."

"Astaga. Kau capek-capek mengikutiku ke sini hanya mau mengatakan itu?"

...Maaf. Maaf. Maaf..."

"Sumpah, Park—setidaknya katakan sesuatu yang lebih berguna."

"...Maaf. Maaf. Maaf..."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu, Park. Aku muak."

"...Maaf. Maaf. Maaf..."

"Berhenti atau kucium kau. Aku serius."

"...Maaf. Maaf. Maaf."

Dan ratusan kata maaf yang kuucapkan berulang kali terhenti saat Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Hanya berkisar setengah menit. Dan bodohnya, aku malah memejamkan mataku tanpa sadar.

Rasanya hangat.

Dan nyaman.

Dan membuat perutku bagai diserbu jutaan kupu-kupu.

Dan membuat kakiku bagai tak menapak di tanah lagi.

Dan setelahnya aku kena tampar.

"Sudah kubilang, semua akan lebih mudah kalau kita berdua saling membenci, Park. Tiga menitmu telah habis."

Dan Baekhyun kemudian pergi sambil menenteng plastik belanjaannya. Oh, aku lupa bilang—dia juga menyempatkan diri untuk menjambak rambutku dengan gemas sebelum benar-benar berlalu.

Ah, sudahlah. Kalian akan bosan kalau aku terus menceritakan apa yang terjadi malam itu. Tapi ada bagusnya juga. Kalau saja malam itu aku tidak minta maaf, mungkin kami tidak akan menikah seperti sekarang ini.

Oh, kalian ingin tahu tentang bagaimana kami bisa menikah? Sebenarnya aku masih agak ngilu sekaligus malu kalau ingat itu. Ngilu karena pukulan Papa Byun masih bisa kurasakan sampai sekarang dan malu karena upacara pernikahan kami berlangsung konyol. Untung saja Pastor Kim yang baik hati itu bersedia menikahkan kami. Aku tidak mencium Baekhyun karena bibirku luka parah gara-gara Sehun. Ck—anak itu benar-benar.

Dan, aku juga ingin menceritakan sesuatu tentang Do Kyungsoo. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau dia itu adalah saudara Baekhyun, dari ibu yang berbeda. Anak itu, bagaimana mengatakannya ya—dia sedikit mengerikan. Untungnya Baekhyun bukan seorang yang pendendam, itulah yang membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Saat kandungan Baekhyun hampir 5 bulan, Kyungsoo melakukan sesuatu yang hampir saja membuatku kehilangan istri dan calon anakku.

Sudahlah, semua sudah berlalu dan anak itu sudah menemukan seseorang yang bisa menjinakkannya. Terimakasih, Kai—aku berhutang budi padamu. Semoga kalian sehat-sehat saja di Prancis sana.

Awal pernikahan kami memang tidak seindah dan semanis pasangan lain—malah bisa dikatakan berbanding terbalik. Kami sering bertengkar dan Baekhyun mulai menunjukkan sifat-sifat suka merajuknya yang sering membuatku emosi. Ibuku bilang orang hamil memang lebih sensitif dan aku dituntut untuk bisa lebih bersabar menghadapi istriku. Begitulah, kupikir kami tak akan pernah saling jatuh cinta.

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya duluan dan— _yeah_ , kami terlibat perang dingin lagi setelah acara _confessing_ itu. Sebenarnya karena aku yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan sih.

Oh, kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku bilang TK milik Anna adalah tempat dimana aku jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Itu sebenarnya terjadi saat kami sedang bertengkar hebat dan Baekhyun kabur dari rumah. Aku ketakutan. Kupikir Kyungsoo menyakitinya lagi atau bagaimana. Apalagi aku tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah kecelakaan di dekat tempat kerjaku—katanya seseorang yang sedang hamil ditabrak mobil dan...kupikir itu Baekhyun. Aduh, aku malu sekali kalau ingat kejadian itu.

Intinya, Sehun memberikan alamat TK milik Anna dan Baekhyun memang benar-benar ada di sana waktu itu.

Tertawa riang bersama bocah-bocah kecil yang berebut minta digendong olehnya. Mereka minta diajari bernyanyi, atau minta ditangkap di bawah saat bermain perosotan, atau minta ditangkapkan kupu-kupu. Baekhyun melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan.

Aku tak pernah menyangka lelaki sepertinya ternyata menyukai anak kecil.

Dan aku jatuh cinta pada saat melihat Baekhyun menenangkan seorang bocah kecil yang kakinya terluka. Bocah itu menangis histeris dan Baekhyun langsung memeluknya, menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut kemudian menggendongnya di lengan.

Bocah itu berangsur-angsur tenang dan mulai tertawa saat Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah langit tempat awan-awan berarak membentuk pola-pola abstrak yang lucu. Aku memperhatikan semuanya tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun.

Baekhyun mungkin dulunya lelaki arogan yang suka berkelahi, tapi percaya padaku, dia itu benar-benar pria dengan hati lembut.

Dan aku tak tahan untuk tidak menurunkan bocah itu dari gendongan Baekhyun lalu menarik lelaki itu agar bersandar di pohon besar dekat taman. Dia sedikit terkejut saat aku menciumnya di sana. Ciuman panas yang melibatkan lidah dan hisapan-hisapan kuat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baek. Maaf karena aku terlalu keras kepala untuk menyadarinya."

Begitulah. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin kuceritakan tentang hubungan kami—tapi tidak sekarang. Mungkin lain kali saja.

* * *

Sumpah. Aku gak nyangka bakal nerima banyak bgt dukungan dari kalian semua. Terimakasih. Terimakasih. Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Tanpa kalian aku mungkin gak akan punya percaya diri sedikitpun untuk publish karyaku. 진심으로 감사합니다. Aku terharu. Aku bakal jadiin ini sebagai cambuk motivasi agar makin baik kedepannya.

PS: Dear Guest yg terhormat.

Aku gatau mau bales kamu dri mana. maaf kalo aku buat disini, entah kamu baca ato enggak. Kamu orang yg sama kayak yg kemaren kan?

Terserah mo bilang ffku yang sampah ini terlalu bertele2 & aneh bgt. Konfliknya muter disitu2 aja. TERSERAH. Itu hakmu as a reader. Kuhargai niatmu ninggalin jejak di lapakku, tpi kedepannya, kuharap gausa ninggalin jejak apapun lagi kalo itu cuma pengen buat aku down. Kalo bisa, GAK USAH BACA FFKU YG BERTELE2 INI LAGI, PAHAM? Di ffn banyak yg ffnya to the point gak kayak aku.

Aku emang suka yg bertele2, jadi kupastikan cerita ini AKAN SEMAKIN KUBUAT BERTELE2.

Oke, sebenrnya aku males kekgini. Udah tau ff jelek banyak bacot, masih juga dibaca. Salah kmu sendiri kan?

So, bye. Have a nice day


	6. Chapter 6

**D-Day**

* * *

Hai, aku Park Chanyeol.

Seharusnya sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang bercerita, tapi maaf—dia tidak bisa. Dia sedang berada di dalam ruangan sana dan berjuang demi bayi kami, Baby. Ya, dia akan melahirkan segera. Jadi, kalian tidak keberatan kan kalau aku yang menggantikannya?

Kuharap tidak.

Kalian tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Bahagia itu sudah jelas. Aku akan melihat wajah bayiku sebentar lagi, setelah penantian panjang berbulan-bulan ditambah lagi kelewatan 12 hari dari jadwal seharusnya. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merasa bahagia?

Tapi sebenarnya rasa takutlah yang lebih mendominasi.

Bagaimana kalau...ah sudahlah. Aku semakin takut kalau memikirkannya lebih lama lagi. Lihat saja, dahi dan telapak tanganku sampai banjir keringat karenanya. Sekujur tubuhku juga menggigil gemetaran dan rasa-rasanya aku mau mati saja.

Kepanikanku sejam lalu saat menemukan Baekhyun nyaris pingsan karena rasa sakit ternyata masih tersisa. Tadinya aku sedang tidur nyenyak, tapi jeritan Baekhyun membuatku tersentak bangun. Dia berdiri sambil berpegangan di tembok kamar mandi dengan tubuh dibanjiri keringat. _Sepertinya aku akan melahirkan, Chan—_ dan seketika aku berubah jadi suami paling ketakutan di dunia. Baekhyun nyaris kehilangan kesadaran saat aku membopongnya masuk ke mobil. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan pikir-pikir lagi ingin punya anak.

Aku sudah menghubungi orangtuaku, Anna, Luhan, Kai, Sehun dan Kyungsoo —tinggal satu yang tersisa. Papa Byun. Baekhyun sudah mewanti-wanti agar tidak memberi kabar apapun pada ayahnya, bahkan kalau bayi kami lahir nanti. Istriku itu—heish, kami pernah bertengkar karena aku yang kurang suka kalau Baekhyun membenci ayah kandungnya terus-menerus. Kalian tahu, dia pernah merajuk berhari-hari dan berhenti bicara padaku karena menganggap aku lebih membela ayahnya.

Kalian pikir enak berada di antara dua pria berstatus ayah-anak yang saling berseteru satu sama lain?

Sebenarnya bukan membela. Hanya saja—menurutku Papa Byun itu cuma seorang pria tua yang kesepian. Terlepas dari sikap keras dan diktatornya, atau juga kebiasaannya memukuli Baekhyun, atau sifat pemaksanya yang menurun pada istriku itu—Papa Byun tetaplah seorang ayah. Aku juga akan menjadi ayah sebentar lagi, sedikit banyaknya aku bisa mengerti posisinya.

Kalian setuju kan kalau aku menelepon ayah mertuaku itu sekarang?

 _"_ _Halo? Ini siapa?"_ Suara berat dan penuh wibawa langsung menyambutku saat nada sambung baru tiga kali berbunyi. Ini sudah pukul 2 pagi, pasti Papa Byun sedang enak-enaknya istirahat. Atau mungkin juga sedang sibuk berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas dan file-file penting di laptop.

Aku berdehem sedikit dan berusaha agar suaraku tidak bergetar. Kami jarang berinteraksi dan sudah pasti nantinya akan canggung sekali.

"Halo, ini Park Chanyeol, Yah." Aku menggigit bibir setelah mengucapkan kata 'Yah'. Bukannya aku sok akrab atau apa—haruskah aku memanggil ayah mertuaku dengan sebutan Tuan? Kupikir itu terdengar lebih tidak sopan.

 _"_ _Hm, ada apa kau meneleponku pagi-pagi buta begini?"_

Aku benar-benar lega saat Papa Byun tidak memarahiku karena sudah memanggilnya ayah.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu Ayah kalau Baekhyun sedang ada di rumah sakit sekarang. Dia akan segera melahirkan."

Hening sejenak.

Baiklah, setidaknya aku sudah mengabarkan padanya dan dia tidak mendampratku seperti biasa. Memangnya apa yang kuharapkan dari seorang ayah yang sudah menghapus putranya sendiri dari daftar keluarga? Setidaknya aku sudah menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai menantu dengan baik.

"Oh."

Oh. Hanya itu reaksi yang bisa dia berikan.

Oke, awalnya aku berharap Papa Byun akan mengatakan sesuatu semisal, 'Semoga Baekhyun dan cucuku selamat' atau 'Selamat karena sudah menjadi ayah' atau 'Kirim salam pada putraku dan si kecil Park'—tapi ternyata dia sudah menutup panggilannya sebelum aku sempat berkata-kata lagi.

Aku termangu sambil menatap layar ponsel.

 _Aku tahu. Kau menikahiku karena ingin menyiksaku saja, kan?_

 _Aku sudah sering dipukuli, Park—karena itulah aku lebih suka disakiti secara fisik daripada dengan ucapan menyakitkan._

 _Kau benar, aku memang tak tahu sopan santun. Ayahku terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya dan Ibuku tak sempat mengajariku karena dia sudah meninggal—dua minggu setelah aku lahir._

 _Apa kau tahu, Park? Di dunia ini hanya ada empat orang yang menyayangiku. Anna, Sehun, Kai dan Luhan—selebihnya, mereka semua membenciku. Kau tahu itu artinya apa? Aku sudah terbiasa dibenci dan kehadiranmu dalam hidupku tak akan merubah apapun. Aku terima kalau kau membenciku sedalam-dalamnya, hanya saja—jangan benci bayiku juga._ _Kumohon._

 _Aku memang tak berhak mendapatkan cintamu, tapi bayiku berhak. Dia sangat berhak karena kau adalah ayahnya._

 _Oh, luka ini?_ _Kau mabuk lagi tadi malam dan inilah hasilnya._

 _Kenapa kau tiba-tiba perhatian padaku, Park? Hati-hati, aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu kalau kau terus melakukannya._

 _Park, apa kau akan menceraikanku setelah bayinya lahir?_

 _Park, aku—kalau kubilang aku mencintaimu, apa kau akan marah dan memukulku lagi?_

 _Tadinya aku percaya cinta itu ada. Tapi kau sudah membuktikan padaku kalau cinta itu tak pernah benar-benar ada. Maaf, Park—maaf karena sudah mencintaimu. Mungkin ini terakhir kali aku mengatakannya, aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol._

Astaga—Baekhyunku...

Mungkin ini yang ibuku bilang 'Sindrom Istri Melahirkan'—para suami biasa mengalami perubahan emosi yang mendadak saat istri mereka akan bersalin. Tadinya kupikir sindrom itu hanya akal-akalan ibuku saja, tapi aku benar-benar mengalaminya saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja aku berubah sensitif dan sedih luar biasa. Lucu, hanya karena Papa Byun tampak tak peduli putranya yang akan melahirkan, aku jadi teringat masa-masa kelam yang ingin sekali kulupakan itu.

Kupikir cerita Baekhyun tentang ayah dan kakaknya yang tak peduli padanya itu hanyalah bualan—ternyata dia benar. Bagaimana bisa Papa Byun tidak khawatir sedikitpun? Apa dia benar-benar begitu membenci putra kandungnya sendiri? Apa dia benar-benar tak ingin peduli pada Baekhyun setelah status keluarganya dicabut? Apa Baekhyun pantas dibenci hanya karena dia lelaki yang bisa hamil dan melahirkan?

Kalian boleh mentertawakanku, tapi aku menangis seperti gadis baru putus cinta sekarang. Bagian dadaku seperti disayat-sayat dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Baekhyunku benar-benar kasihan sekali. Aku tiba-tiba ingin sekali bertemu Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuhnya. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan kalau aku yang paling mencintainya di dunia ini. Aku berubah kacau balau hanya karena reaksi Papa Byun yang tak sesuai ekspektasiku. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, semuanya membingungkan. Sedikit berlebihan memang.

"Baekhyuun! Baekhyuuun! Siapapun yang ada di dalam, kumohon—buka pintunyaaa!" Aku berteriak sekuat mungkin sambil menggedor-gedor pintu ruang operasi yang baru dimasuki Baekhyun dua puluh menit lalu.

"Baekhyuunnn! Kumohon, bukaaaa! Dokter, buka pintunyaaa!"

Aku terus berteriak, menggedor dan menendangi pintu—tak peduli tingkahku itu menarik perhatian segerombolan suster yang lewat, atau bahkan tiga orang petugas keamanan yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana. Mereka memegangiku dan berusaha menenangkan, sayangnya aku semakin tak terkendali.

Sindrom Istri Melahirkan sialan.

"Tuan, Anda harus tenang! Keributan seperti ini bisa mengganggu para dokter di dalam sana!"

"Buka pintunyaaa! Aku merindukan istriku—kumohon, aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja." Rengekku dengan airmata yang terus bercucuran. Aku merindukan istriku yang baru dua puluh menit lalu berpisah denganku. Serius, aku benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun dan ingin memeluknya seharian.

"Tuan, jangan begini. Anda sebaiknya menunggu saja, operasinya tidak akan berlangsung lama dan—"

"Tuan Park Chanyeol?"

Aku beserta orang-orang yang mengerubungiku melihat ke arah pintu ruang operasi yang mendadak terbuka. Seorang dokter wanita berseragam hijau muncul dan wajahnya terlihat letih. Rasa panik menyerangku tanpa ampun. Apakah Baekhyun...

"Tuan Baekhyun ingin Anda menemaninya di dalam. Dia tak mau dibius dan terus mengancam tak mau melahirkan bayinya kalau Anda tidak diizinkan masuk."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana selama dua puluh menit tadi, tapi ekspresi sang dokter wanita ini sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Silahkan masuk."

* * *

 **We Were So Weird**

* * *

Aku ingat dan mungkin tak akan pernah melupakannya sampai kapanpun.

Sudah tiga hari sejak malam di supermarket itu dan bayangan tentang Baekhyun yang menciumku tak kunjung hilang. Ibuku bilang aku sedang jatuh cinta tapi ayahku bilang aku hanya sedang kebingungan. Tentu saja, mereka berdua hanya bicara omong-kosong. Apalagi karena aku tak pernah melihat Baekhyun lagi di klub. Perasaanku selalu tak tenang dan hal sekecil apapun bisa menyulut emosiku.

Aku nyaris saja memukul seorang pelanggan—yang waktu itu menggerayangi selangkangan Baekhyun—padahal pria tua itu hanya minta dituangkan minuman ke gelas. Aku tiba-tiba saja marah karena ingat tangan tua keriputannya pernah meremas-remas bagian tubuh Baekhyun seenaknya. Dan oh, dia juga sempat mencium Baekhyun di depan mataku. Saat emosiku sedang berada di puncaknya, Lay Ge datang dan menyeretku ke bagian belakang klub.

"Ini alamat Baekhyun. Temui dia dan selesaikan masalah kalian. Gege tahu kalau kau jadi kacau begini karena Baekhyun, benar kan?"

Aku seketika merasa malu sekaligus bersyukur karena punya bos yang pengertian sepertinya.

Tak butuh berlama-lama, aku segera berganti pakaian dan pamit pergi dari klub. Berbekal alamat yang dituliskan Lay Ge di secarik kertas, akhirnya taksi yang kutumpangi tiba di depan sebuah gang sempit minim penerangan. Dua puluh meter berjalan dari mulut gang, sampailah aku di tempat kost kumuh dengan tumpukan sampah menghiasi di berbagai sudut. Rumahku bahkan terlihat seperti apartemen mewah jika dibandingkan dengan tempat itu.

Tak mungkin kan seorang Tuan Muda seperti Byun Baekhyun tinggal di kost-kostan tak layak huni seperti ini?

Mungkin saja, karena seorang wanita berpakaian terbuka sana-sini langsung menunjukkanku nomor kamar Baekhyun begitu aku menyebut namanya. Dahiku langsung berkerut ketika sadar lelaki mungil itu menempati kamar paling pojok—dekat kamar mandi bersama yang mengeluarkan aroma tidak sedap. Oh, aku sempat menginjak bangkai seekor tikus di lorong yang penuh ceceran sampah kondom bekas dan pembalut wanita yang digulung lalu dibuang begitu saja.

Tempat ini tak layak untuk seseorang yang sedang hamil seperti Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun, buka pintunya. Ini aku, Chanyeol." Aku mengetuk pintu berstiker daun ganja dan coretan berbau mesum itu kuat-kuat. Tak ada sahutan dan aku mengetuk lebih kuat lagi.

"Hey, bisakah kau diam?" Seorang pria berwajah merah padam melongokkan kepalanya dari kamar sebelah Baekhyun. Kemungkinan besar dia mabuk, karena tak lama kemudian seorang wanita yang tak kalah merah padamnya ikut-ikutan keluar lalu mereka berciuman hebat di ambang pintu dengan terhuyung-huyung.

Aku memilih untuk cuek saja karena pasangan tak tahu malu itu sudah membanting pintu keras-keras setelah nyaris saling menelanjangi satu sama lain.

"Baek? Baekhyun—ini aku, buka pintunya!"

 **I'LL FUCK YOU TONIGHT PRETTY BOY**

 **B-BOOTY, GIMME YOUR TIGHT HOLE FOR FREE**

 **SUCK MY MONSTER COCK BABE**

Dan aku tak sanggup membaca coretan itu lebih lanjut lagi. Entah siapa yang menulisnya, tapi aku benar-benar ingin membuat kepala mereka terputus dari leher sekarang juga. Belum lagi gambar penis yang dibuat dengan menggunakan lipstik merah itu—benar-benar menjijikkan.

"Baekhyun! Bu—"

Aku hanya bisa melongo saat pintu terbuka begitu saja setelah aku menarik _handle_. Jadi dari tadi aku berteriak sambil mengetuk pintu dengan heboh sedangkan pintunya sendiri tidak dalam keadaan terkunci?

Ruangan yang gelap dan sedikit pengap menyambutku ketika kakiku melangkah masuk.

"Baek? Baekhyun?"

Hening.

Aku meraba-raba saklar dan ruangan langsung terang-benderang seketika. Kamar ini kecil tapi bersih—berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di luar sana. Perabotannya tidak banyak, hanya ada ranjang, meja kecil, lemari kecil dan seseorang yang sedang meringkuk di lantai yang dingin dengan mata terpejam rapat.

"Baekhyun! Astaga..." Aku langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang...

...tak sadarkan diri.

"Baek? Ya ampun, kau panas sekali. Baekhyun, kau bisa dengar aku?" Aku menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang merah dan panas, sedikit basah karena keringat yang jatuh dari sela rambutnya.

Tubuh membaranya kugendong dan kubaringkan di ranjang kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari lokasi dia pingsan. Dia tak bereaksi apapun saat aku mengguncang bahunya, atau saat aku menyentuh wajahnya—tapi setidaknya aku lega karena dia masih bernafas.

Sudah berapa lama dia seperti ini? Kenapa dia bisa sakit? Apa dia tidak datang ke klub karena demam tinggi dan tak seorangpun yang mengetahuinya? Apa kandungannya bermasalah?

Aku benar-benar panik dan kalut waktu itu.

"Baek, tunggu sebentar, oke? Aku akan kembali lagi." Bisikku di telinganya, entah dia dengar atau tidak. Sebenarnya aku takut meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian dengan pintu yang tak terkunci—aku sudah mencari-cari benda itu tapi tak dapat juga—akhirnya aku pergi dengan rasa khawatir yang berlebihan menurutku. Bagaimana kalau ada orang mabuk yang masuk ke kamarnya? Atau seseorang yang membuat kalimat kotor di pintu itu kembali lagi dan benar-benar melaksanakan apa yang ia tulis?

Saking paniknya, aku tak sadar kalau aku sudah berada di dalam sebuah apotik sekitar seratus meter dari tempat kost Baekhyun.

"Aku butuh obat penurun demam." Ujarku dengan nafas terengah-engah karena habis berlari seperti orang kesurupan. Sang apoteker menyerahkan satu strip tablet dan sebotol sirup lalu menjelaskan aturan pakainya. Aku tidak terlalu peduli, yang penting benda itu bisa membuat Baekhyun tidak demam lagi.

Selesai dengan urusanku di apotik, aku langsung pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli nasi instan, sosis dan dua _cup_ ramyeon—aku tahu itu tidak bagus untuk orang hamil dan pikiranku sedang kacau, Baekhyun juga tidak punya kompor di tempatnya dan tak mungkin aku bisa membuatkannya bubur, jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membelinya saja.

Dan aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa, lebih cepat dari seorang Paman yang sedang mengemudikan motornya di dekat gang.

Waktu itu aku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Aku juga tidak mengerti alasan kenapa aku bisa sekhawatir itu pada musuhku yang demam tinggi. Maksudku, dia itu musuhku dan aku membencinya—lalu kenapa aku harus capek-capek khawatir seperti ini? Bukankah bakal lebih mudah kalau aku pura-pura tidak tahu saja dan dia mati diam-diam di kamarnya tanpa ada yang tahu?

Tapi nyatanya aku tetap saja mengkhawatirkannya.

Dan aku semakin panik saat tiba kembali di kamar Baekhyun dan mendapati dia menggeliat tak nyaman di ranjang sambil merintih memegangi perut. Dahinya berkerut dalam-dalam dan keringat keluar semakin deras sampai-sampai kaosnya basah.

"Baekhyun!" Aku menjatuhkan belanjaanku begitu saja dan langsung meraih tubuhnya yang nyaris mencapai pinggiran ranjang.

"Sa-sakitt seka-li..." Dia merintih dan anehnya aku seakan merasakan tubuhku juga ikut-ikutan sakit. Aneh. Rasanya nyeri tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang nyeri.

"Yang mana? Perutmu? Kau mau ke dokter saja?" Aku menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal yang sudah lembap oleh keringat.

Baekhyun terus menggeliat sambil menendang-nendang selimut yang hanya menutupi kakinya. "Sa-sakiittt... Sehunnnaa—mana Se-hun...?"

Tanganku yang tadinya memegangi tubuhnya kini terlepas. Bahuku terkulai lemas dan sesuatu di dalam dadaku seperti dihujam-hujam tombak. Aku ada di situ dan mengkhawatirkannya sampai aku sesak nafas tapi dia tega-teganya mencari orang lain?

"Sehunnaa—sa-kittt..." Rintihnya dengan suara parau.

Terlebih yang ia cari adalah Oh Sehun. Dia mencari lelaki itu bahkan di dalam tidurnya.

Oh. Sehun.

Tadinya aku memutuskan untuk menerima kenyataan kalau Baekhyun memang sedang hamil anakku. Anggap saja dia tak melakukan seks dengan siapapun setelah aku memperkosanya. Tapi, dengan Baekhyun yang terus-terusan memanggil nama lelaki itu seperti ini dan belum lagi pesan masuk penuh kemesraan yang kubaca beberapa minggu lalu—mau tak mau aku jadi yakin kalau Oh Sehun adalah ayah dari bayi itu, bukan aku.

Jadi apa gunanya aku khawatir?

Apa gunanya aku yang berubah seperti orang stress hanya karena tak bertemu Baekhyun selama tiga hari?

Dan memang beberapa hari ini aku mudah emosi hanya karena masalah sepele—aku jadi marah besar tanpa kuketahui alasannya.

"Bangun kau!" Aku bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan kiri Baekhyun kuat-kuat—membuat dia terduduk dengan paksa tapi kemudian jatuh lagi di tempat tidur tiga detik kemudian. Sempat terdengar dia memekik kesakitan, tapi aku sama sekali tak peduli.

Aku terlalu marah sampai-sampai aku lupa tiga hari lalu aku baru saja mengucapkan kata maaf ratusan kali padanya.

"Kubilang bangun! Jangan buat aku semakin marah, Baekhyun!" Aku menarik bagian depan bajunya kuat-kuat dan dia kembali terduduk dengan paksa. Matanya perlahan terbuka—sayu tapi merah dan sedikit tidak fokus. Tanganku yang sedang mencengkeram bajunya bergetar hebat dan kami bertatapan untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau sengaja melakukan ini padaku, kan? Menghilang begitu saja lalu membuatku khawatir—apa tujuanmu sebenarnya, hah?" Baekhyun sedikit mengkerut saat mendengar suaraku yang meninggi.

Oke, aku punya pikiran yang sama dengan kalian. Aku baru sadar kalau waktu itu aku agak aneh. Ucapanku memang sedikit tidak terkendali. Dulu ibuku pernah bercerita tentang pengalamannya saat aku masih dalam kandungan—tentang ayahku yang ikut-ikutan mengidam, ikut-ikutan marah tak jelas, ikut-ikutan mual di pagi hari. Tapi itu kan ayahku.

"Dan barusan kau mencari Oh Sehun? Kenapa tidak pergi saja padanya dan minta dia menikahimu? Dasar tukang cari perhatian!"

Baekhyun menatapku dengan raut bingung lalu tangan lemahnya terangkat untuk melepaskan peganganku di bajunya. Aku semakin memperkuat cengkeramanku di sana, bahkan saking kuatnya, aku malah menarik Baekhyun yang tadinya duduk jadi berdiri. Dia masih sangat lemas, kepalanya terkulai menabrak dadaku dan dia hampir jatuh.

Tindakan bodohku itu malah membuat kami berpelukan sambil berdiri.

Sebenarnya bukan berpelukan. Aku hanya menahan badannya yang limbung dengan lutut tertekuk dan dia bertumpu sepenuhnya pada tubuhku.

Dan entah kenapa, jantungku berdebar kencang tak karuan di dalam sana. Hanya karena wajah Baekhyun yang tepat berada di dadaku dan nafas panasnya menerpa kulitku tanpa ampun—aku merasa seluruh kulitku merinding.

Dan entah kenapa pula, seluruh amarahku yang muncul tiba-tiba sekarang menguap tanpa sisa. Baekhyun tak beranjak dari posisinya dan itu membuatku memberanikan diri untuk melingkarkan lengan panjangku mengelilingi bahu sempitnya dan menekankan kepalanya lebih dalam di dadaku.

Aku memeluknya tanpa perlawanan.

Dia begitu kecil dan tampak rapuh sekali, seolah-olah dengan memeluknya lebih erat lagi akan membuat tubuhnya hancur. Iya, aku tahu—aku agak berlebihan.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun perlahan merayap ke pinggangku dan melingkar di sana meski pegangannya masih lemah dan sedikit gemetaran. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kami berdua—tiba-tiba saja kami terlihat bagai sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tak bertemu, saling berpelukan dengan sok mesranya.

Tampaknya Baekhyun berjuang keras untuk bisa berdiri tegak, dia beberapa kali nyaris merosot jatuh dan karena itulah aku memeluknya semakin erat.

"A-ku...Park...ca-pek..." Gumamnya terbata-bata. Aku mengendurkan pelukanku dan memegangi kedua sisi bahunya. Dahi mulusnya mengernyit dan dia memandangiku dengan matanya yang sayu dan memerah.

Kenapa aku tega membentaknya tadi? Dia hanya mengigau dan aku marah karena hal itu?

"Apa perutmu masih sakit? Kau mau ke dokter?"

Dia menggeleng lalu menepis tanganku. "Aku mau tidur saja." Jawabnya setengah berbisik. Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuh di ranjang, menarik selimut dan berbaring miring membelakangiku—menghadap tembok.

Dan aku berdiri di sebelah ranjangnya dengan kikuk. Entahlah, mungkin waktu itu aku sedikit kurang waras atau apa. Aku sendiri yang panik karena dia sakit, tapi aku sendiri yang marah karena dia menyebut-nyebut Sehun. Lalu setelahnya aku sendiri yang memeluknya duluan.

Otakku kacau. Hampir sepuluh menit lamanya aku hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun. Park bodoh dan konyol.

Selagi Baekhyun tidur—aku tak tahu dia benar-benar tidur atau tidak—aku memutuskan untuk menyiapkan ramyeon dan memindahkan nasi instan ke mangkok kecil yang tersusun di rak dekat dispenser. Mataku bergulir di sekeliling ruangan ketika menunggu ramyeon-nya matang—mengamati catnya yang terkelupas di sana-sini dan tumpukan pakaian kotor di dalam keranjang dekat lemari. Entah sudah berapa lama anak itu tidak mencuci pakaiannya.

Oh, ramyeon-nya sudah matang.

"Baekhyun—bangunlah sebentar. Kau harus makan." Aku mengguncang pelan bahunya dan dia membuka sebelah matanya dengan perlahan. "Ayo bangun—kau harus makan dan setelahnya minum obat. Kau dengar aku?".

Untungnya dia bukan tipe anak yang rewel berlebihan ketika sakit, Baekhyun mengangguk lemah kemudian berusaha untuk duduk bersandar di tembok. Tadinya aku sempat berpikiran untuk menyuapinya dengan romantis seperti adegan di drama-drama, tapi ternyata Baekhyun perlahan-lahan mulai kembali ke dirinya yang asli. Dia merebut sendok yang hampir masuk ke mulutnya lalu menatapku dengan tajam.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di kamarku? Tidak—kenapa kau bahkan bisa ada di sini?"

Astaga. Bukankah dia sedikit terlambat mempertanyakan hal itu? Lalu yang tadi itu apa? Kami kan sudah berpelukan, apa dia lupa?

"Sejak tadi. Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara dan makan ini..." Aku kembali merebut sendok berisi nasi itu lalu memasukkannya ke mulut Baekhyun. Selagi dia mengunyah nasi yang sengaja kusendokkan banyak-banyak itu, aku membuka sosis siap santap dan menyurukkannya ke mulutnya yang penuh makanan.

Dan untuk sesaat kemudian, aku menyadari sesuatu—tindakanku barusan membuat fantasi mesumku muncul ke permukaan. Mata yang sayu dan sedikit basah, kedua pipi menggembung dengan sebatang sosis besar terselip di bibirnya dan—

"Makan sendiri." Aku meletakkan mangkok dan _cup_ ramyeon di pahanya dengan sedikit kasar. Dia langsung memegangi _cup_ yang nyaris jatuh itu lalu menatapku bingung. Aku cepat-cepat menutupi ekspresiku agar tidak ketahuan kalau baru saja aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya.

"Dimana ruang _laundry_ -nya? Aku akan mencucikan pakaianmu dan kau harus sudah menghabiskan semuanya saat aku kembali."

Astaga. Astaga. Astaga. Otakku kacau.

Semakin kacau lagi saat Baekhyun mendengus lalu menyingkirkan semua makanannya ke atas meja kecil di sebelah ranjang.

"Kau mau mencucikan pakaianku?" Ujarnya dengan wajah menyebalkan. Anak ini, dia sedang sakit tapi sikap menyebalkannya itu tak berkurang juga. Dia berdiri meski agak terhuyung lalu mulai melepaskan pakaiannya satu-persatu. Kaos basah oleh keringat lalu dilanjutkan dengan membuka jins hitam ketat yang ia pakai sampai tinggal menyisakan _briefs_ abu-abu yang menyembunyikan gembungan di selangkangannya.

Dan sialnya mataku ini tak bisa teralih ke arah lain.

Kulit putih sempurnanya berpendar di bawah cahaya lampu, berkilat oleh keringat dan serius—aku hampir terkena serangan jantung di tempat. Apalagi saat ingat aku sudah pernah melihat sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik _briefs_ itu dan bahkan merasakan bagaimana sempitnya lu—

"Ambilkan handuk yang itu." Perintahnya dan bodohnya aku yang mau-mau saja menurutinya. Aku mengambil handuk putih yang tergantung di pegangan pintu lemari dan melemparkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Berbalik."

Aku cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuh saat melihat kedua tangan Baekhyun terselip di antara pinggiran karet _briefs_ –mungkin aku akan benar-benar kena serangan jantung kalau tetap bertahan menyaksikan adegan selanjutnya.

"Ruang _laundry_ -nya ada di lantai atas, kau juga bisa menjemurnya di sana sekalian."

Aku masih belum paham bagaimana sifat Baekhyun sebenarnya. Dia terlihat rapuh dan lemah dan seakan minta perlindungan, tapi sedetik kemudian dia berubah jadi lelaki paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada.

"Cuci yang bersih dan harus wangi. Jangan menjemurnya di dekat pakaian orang lain, aku tak mau bajuku terkontaminasi."

Sial.

"Park? Tunggu apa lagi?"

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, aku menyesal sudah khawatir pada lelaki tukang memerintah itu. Aku tahu, dia sedang memperalatku sekarang. Baekhyun hanya mengenakan handuk putih yang melilit pinggulnya dan pakaian yang baru ia pakai tadi tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kaki.

Aku memilih untuk mengalah saja. Dia sedang sakit dan sekarang bukan saatnya untuk adu mulut atau bahkan saling pukul satu sama lain.

"Baiklah. Sekarang habiskan makananmu lalu minum obatnya—ada di plastik yang itu." Kataku sambil berjalan mendekat lalu memunguti bajunya yang berceceran.

Dia menaikkan sebelah alis dengan gaya seorang bos sambil mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi "Aku tidak lapar. Aku juga sedang tidak ingin makan ramyeon."

Aku menghela nafas berat.

"Lapar atau tidak, kau harus makan, Baekhyun. Sedikit saja, oke?" Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku berani-beraninya meletakkan tangan di belakang kepalanya lalu mengelus tempat itu dengan lembut. Baekhyun sedikit kaget dengan perlakukanku, tapi dia tak mengatakan apapun. Matanya sedikit melebar saat menatap wajahku lekat-lekat.

Dan saat itulah aku mengetahui sesuatu. Bicara dengan lelaki itu ternyata harus pelan dan tanpa kekerasan—dengan begitu dia juga akan sedikit bisa dijinakkan. Atau mungkin Baekhyun memang pada dasarnya berhati lembut karena itulah dia suka diperlakukan layaknya seorang putri.

"Oke? Jadilah anak baik selagi aku mencucikan pakaianmu. Jangan membangkang." Aku mengelus pipi panasnya sebelum pergi ke lantai atas sambil membawa sekeranjang penuh pakaian kotor.

* * *

 **Insane**

* * *

Baekhyun tidak mengizinkanku menginap. Dia mengusirku setelah aku selesai mencucikan bajunya dan memastikan obatnya sudah diminum. Tepat setelah pintu kamarnya ditutup, aku baru sadar kalau tujuanku menemuinya belum semuanya tercapai. Aku belum sempat berbicara empat mata dengan serius, belum sempat minta maaf dengan benar, belum sempat bertanya alasannya menghilang tiga hari ini dan belum sempat mengatakan semua hal yang ingin kukatakan.

Dan keesokan harinya, sekitar pukul 9 pagi, aku datang lagi ke tempat Baekhyun sambil membawa serantang penuh makanan yang ibuku buat. Ibuku itu—dia selalu saja bersemangat terhadap hal-hal yang ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun—buka pintunya, ini aku."

Tempat kost Baekhyun tampak lengang, hanya ada satu-dua penghuni kost yang terlihat di depan kamar entah sedang melakukan apa. Pintu terbuka semenit kemudian, memunculkan Baekhyun yang terlihat lesu dengan rambut acak-acakan dan pipi yang merona merah.

"Kenapa datang lagi?" Gerutunya sambil menatapku dengan raut terganggu. "Hanya ingin memastikan kau masih hidup." Balasku sambil melangkah masuk sebelum dipersilahkan. Rantang bawaanku kuletakkan di dekat meja dan Baekhyun membuntutiku dengan jarak kurang dari dua meter.

Ketika aku berbalik, hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah menangkupkan tangan di dahinya yang tertutup rambut kemudian beralih ke kedua pipinya yang hangat. Baekhyun bergidik saat tanganku yang besar menyentuhnya, dia cepat-cepat mundur menjauh dan melayangkan tatapan tak bersahabat untukku.

"Demamnya sudah turun, baguslah. Sekarang duduk dan jadi anak baik lagi, oke? Ibuku membuatkan ini untukmu dan dia bilang kau harus menghabiskannya." Ada sebuah meja lipat kecil di bawah ranjang dan aku langsung mengambilnya, menata makanan yang kubawa kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun agar duduk di hadapanku.

"Aku tidak...lapar." Gumam Baekhyun sambil menatapku ragu.

"Kau memang tidak lapar, tapi kau tetap harus memberi bayimu itu makan." Baekhyun terdiam dan aku sempat melirik tangan lentiknya yang bergerak ke arah perut.

"Makanlah, aku akan membuatkan susu untukmu." Saat aku akan berdiri, Baekhyun menarik tanganku dan menyuruhku kembali duduk. Matanya menatapku penuh selidik sekaligus ada sorot terluka tersirat di sana.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Park?"

Kenapa? Kenapa aku melakukannya?

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan semua akan lebih mudah kalau kita saling membenci?"

Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Seharusnya lebih mudah memang, tapi ini juga sulit untukku. Aku membencinya memang, tapi entah kenapa rasanya tidak melegakan sama sekali. Seakan-akan bukan rasa bencilah yang ingin kulampiaskan untuk lelaki mungil di hadapanku itu.

"Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan saling membenci, Baek. Tidak baik untuk kita berdua."

"Tapi kau—"

"Sudahlah," Aku menepuk puncak kepalanya dengan telapak tanganku yang besar —membuat dia terlihat bagai anak kucing penurut yang suka disayang-sayang. "Makan dan kita bicara setelah kau selesai."

Aku tidak pernah tahu Baekhyun itu bisa jadi anak penurut dibalik sifatnya yang pembangkang itu. Dan aku juga tidak pernah tahu kalau aku bisa membuatkan susu untuk ibu hamil dengan takaran yang tepat—mengejutkan. Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui karena posisinya yang membelakangiku, aku mencicipi sedikit minuman itu dan nyaris muntah setelahnya. Aku buru-buru menyeka bekas bibirku dan membawakan benda itu di hadapan Baekhyun.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Baekhyun selesai makan dan selama itu pula aku hanya bisa menontonnya sambil bertopang dagu. Dia melirikku sesekali dan rona merah menjalari pipinya saat pandangan kami bertemu. Kuakui, Baekhyun itu agak sedikit menggemaskan—hanya sedikit. Dia meminum susunya sambil memegang gelas dengan kedua tangan, mirip anak kecil dan aku tak tahan untuk tidak mengulum senyum.

"Sekarang saatnya bicara." Ujarku sambil menyingkirkan rantang dan peralatan makan lainnya dari atas meja kecil yang memisahkan kami berdua.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun?"

Tolol, Park. Kau tolol sekali. Kenapa harus itu pertanyaan pertamanya? Seharusnya kau menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih penting seperti, _'Hai Baekhyun, kau suka film horor?'_ atau _'Bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku menemanimu belanja lagi? Pasti menyenangkan.'—_ pertanyaan itu malah membuatmu seperti pria membosankan yang sedang dilanda cemburu.

"Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menggigit bibirnya sedikit. "Dia pelayanku, bersama Kai. Ayah mereka dulunya pelayan ayahku dan— _yeah_ , kami sahabat sejak kecil."

"Hanya itu? Kalian tidak pacaran atau bahkan—melakukan seks?"

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka sedikit dan dia menatapku dengan sorot tak percaya. Sepuluh detik kemudian dia mendengus sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Yang kau maksud pesan itu, kan? Park, kuberitahu kau—" Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya sampai wajah kami hanya terpisah dua jengkal. "—penis brengsekmu itu adalah satu-satunya penis yang sudah masuk ke tubuhku jadi bisa kupastikan anak ini adalah anakmu. Sejuta persen."

Aku menelan ludah dengan kasar mendengar ucapannya yang vulgar.

"Sehun memang mencintaiku sejak dulu..."

Dan seperti ada menyalakan tungku api di dadaku.

"...tapi aku tidak punya perasaan yang sama padanya."

Oke, tungku api di dadaku rasanya disiram oleh air es secara mendadak.

"Jadi, tidak mungkin aku melakukan seks dengan Sehun—seperti yang ada di otak batumu itu." Kata Baekhyun sambil mendorong jidatku dengan telunjuknya. Baekhyun melipat tangan di dada lalu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Jadi kau susah payah datang ke sini dan bahkan mencucikan pakaianku dengan sukarela hanya untuk mengetahui hubunganku dengan Sehun? Kau tak ingin sekalian mencari tahu siapa yang sudah menyebabkan kematian gadis temanmu itu? Ah—aku lupa tentang biaya rumah sakit ayahmu. Perlu kubeberkan semuanya?"

Bukan, bodoh. Tujuanku bukan hanya itu.

"Cih, kau itu sulit sekali untuk ditebak, Park. Kau bersikap kasar, lalu setelahnya baik, lalu kasar lagi dan setelahnya baik lagi—aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan."

Aku juga tidak mengerti, Baek. Rasanya otak, hati dan tubuhku bergerak dengan keinginan mereka sendiri.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau pergi karena aku masih ingin istirahat. Katakan terima kasih banyak pada Bibi Park—masakan beliau enak sekali." Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukakannya, mempersilahkan aku agar segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

"Dan kuharap kau tidak usah datang ke sini lagi—kau membuat segalanya lebih rumit untukku, mengerti? Anggap saja urusan kita sudah selesai dan kau tak usah buang-buang tenaga mengurusi hidupku lagi."

Lututku bergetar saat aku mencoba berdiri. Kata-kata Baekhyun tadi menusukku tepat di jantung. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud membuat segalanya lebih rumit, tapi aku mengartikan itu sebagai bentuk ungkapan rasa bencinya untukku.

Baekhyun pasti sangat membenciku.

Setelah semua yang sudah kuperbuat padanya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tidak membenciku?

"Tunggu apa lagi, Park? Pulanglah dan biarkan aku beristirahat." Dia mengedikkan kepala ke arah pintu dan tanpa kusadari aku sudah melangkah ke arahnya dengan gontai. Kedua pundakku terasa berat oleh beban tak kasat mata dan dadaku rasanya sesak oleh sesuatu yang tidak bisa kupahami. Terjadi perdebatan hebat di dalam kepalaku dan rasanya benar-benar menyiksa.

Aku berhenti saat kakiku tinggal selangkah lagi dari pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Apa hari ini ayahmu ada di rumah?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dengan bingung, "Kenapa kau bertanya demikian?".

"Jawab saja—Tuan Byun ada di rumah atau tidak hari ini?"

"Darimana aku tahu? Kami tidak punya hubungan apapun lagi dan..."

"Bawa aku ke rumahmu, Baekhyun. Sekarang juga." Baekhyun tampak terkejut dan kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Kau masih waras? Apa otak batumu itu sudah berhenti bekerja sekarang? Haha, kau ini lucu sekali Park Chanyeol. Ayo, cepat keluar!"

"Aku memang sudah tidak waras lagi, kau benar. Karena itu, bawa aku menemui ayahmu sekarang juga!"

Baekhyun mendorong tubuhku agar keluar dari kamarnya dan aku memegangi kusen pintu dengan kedua tangan. "Jangan bercanda. Cepat keluar atau ku—"

"Kau ingin menciumku lagi?" Kataku setengah berteriak. Aku tak peduli kami bakal jadi tontonan penghuni kost lain atau tidak—beberapa orang bahkan sudah melongok dengan wajah penasaran dari pintu kamar masing-masing.

Baekhyun semakin melotot. "Kau boleh menciumku sebanyak yang kau mau. Tapi bawa aku menemui ayahmu sekarang juga."

"Kau sudah gila ternyata. Untuk apa kau menemui dia, hah? Kau ingin cari mati?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya ingin..."

* * *

 **Papa Byun**

* * *

"Aku ingin menikahi Baekhyun, Tuan Byun."

Aku ingat. Setelah jadi tontonan di tempat kost Baekhyun dengan sedikit drama murahan di dalam taksi di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kediaman Byun—akhirnya aku berhasil juga menemui ayah Baekhyun yang agak menyeramkan itu.

Tak hanya ayahnya, tapi juga ketiga saudarinya dan—ada yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa Do Kyungsoo ada di situ juga? Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari raut Kyungsoo. Seakan dia bukanlah teman sekelasku yang baik dan suka menolong, tapi...

"Jadi kau anak miskin yang sudah menghamili pelacur itu?" Kepalaku sontak menoleh ke salah satu kakak Baekhyun yang duduk dengan gaya angkuh di sebelah Papa Byun. Bukan kata-kata 'anak miskin' yang membuat jantungku seperti diremas, tapi menyebut adiknya sendiri sebagai pelacur lah yang menurutku tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh.

"Dan kau ingin bertanggung-jawab atas bayinya? Hah, lucu sekali. Dengarkan aku anak miskin, si pelacur ini selalu berkencan dengan puluhan pria yang berbeda dalam satu hari. Memangnya kau yakin anak itu benar anakmu? Kau harusnya berhati-hati, pelacur ini mungkin saja mengidap penyakit kelamin dan dia bisa saja menularimu." Kakaknya yang lain menambahi dan entah kenapa, kalimatnya membuatku semakin mendidih.

Aku tahu itu tidak benar. Baekhyun dan aku bekerja di tempat yang sama dan aku diam-diam selalu mengawasi gerak-geriknya di setiap ada kesempatan.

"Dia bukan pelacur." Dan kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku tanpa kurencanakan. Baekhyun menoleh padaku dan kedua kakaknya memekik tidak suka. Mereka berdua melontarkan kalimat caci maki yang membuat telinga dan hatiku panas. Tak apa, aku sudah sering dihina anak miskin dan semacamnya—tapi Baekhyun...

"Yoona, Soojung—berhentilah kalian berdua." Papa Byun membuka suara dan kedua wanita itu terdiam seketika. Pria paruh baya itu menatapku lekat-lekat dengan sorot penuh penilaian, lalu senyum sinis terkembang di wajahnya.

"Kau ingin menikahinya? Lalu apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan memberi izin?"

Seluruh mata memandangku, tak terkecuali Baekhyun. Dia seakan mengatakan _'Ini tidak akan berhasil, Park.'_ melalui sorot matanya dan sebagian besar otakku juga mengatakan demikian—tapi aku sudah memutuskan.

"Anda harus mengizinkanku, Tuan Park. Aku yang sudah menghamilinya jadi aku juga yang akan—"

"Bertanggung-jawab, begitu?" Papa Byun terbahak namun suara tawanya malah terdengar menyeramkan di telingaku. "Kau tak perlu bertanggung-jawab apapun. Berterima-kasihlah karena aku tidak menuntutmu, Anak Muda. Aku sudah menyiapkan calon suami lain untuk Baekhyun dan bayi itu—aku yang akan membuatnya gugur dengan tanganku sendiri."

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil memegangi perutnya dengan protektif, seakan-akan ingin melindungi bayi rapuh yang sedang bertumbuh di dalam sana itu dari apapun yang bisa mengancam keselamatannya.

"Tidak! Kalian tidak berhak menyakiti bayiku dan—"

"Ambilkan cambukku, Minjoon. Anak ini perlu dihukum untuk mengingatkan siapa dia sebenarnya. Aku memberimu waktu dua bulan untuk introspeksi diri dan sekarang kau ingin menikah dengan pria miskin itu? Seberapa banyak lagi penghinaan yang ingin kau beri pada keluarga ini?"

Hatiku sakit.

"Kau tak bisa lepas dari keluarga ini, Baekhyun. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa uangku, hah? Kau pikir anak miskin ini bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu seperti yang kulakukan? Mimpi saja kau!"

"Aku bukan anakmu lagi dan kalian tak berhak mengatur hidupku! Park, ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa dan saling bertatapan tajam dengan ayahnya yang masih duduk dengan santai. Dia menarik tanganku tapi tubuhku rasanya membatu, tak bisa beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatku duduk.

Salah satu pelayan Papa Byun datang sambil membawakan cambuk dan menyerahkannya pada si Tuan Besar. Lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap putranya lekat-lekat.

"Buka bajumu dan berlutut." Perintahnya dengan nada datar tanpa mengindahkan kalimat protes dari Baekhyun.

'Ayaaah! Jangaaaan!"

Salah satu kakak Baekhyun yang lain berteriak dari kursi rodanya dan itu membuat _butler_ nya kewalahan karena gadis itu terus saja memberontak dan berusaha lompat.

"Jangan ikut campur, Anna!" Desis kakaknya yang lain.

"Diam dan lihat saja adik kesayanganmu itu dihukum!" Tambah yang satunya lagi.

"Berlutut kataku, Baekhyun!"

"Tidak akan! Ayo, Park—cepat pergi dari sini!" Baekhyun memaksaku berdiri dan mendadak aku berubah jadi orang linglung. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di sini, aku tidak bisa memahami satupun kalimat mereka. Aku tak pernah tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak akur dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain dan juga—dia akan dicambuk di depan mataku sendiri.

"Buka bajumu dan berlutut di hadapanku atau dia tak bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup." Tuan Byun mengedikkan dagunya ke arahku dan Baekhyun terlihat semakin panik. Dia menutupi tubuhku dengan tubuhnya seakan ingin melindungiku dari ancaman Tuan Byun yang tak ada tanda-tanda bergurau sama sekali.

"Biarkan kami pergi dan kalian tak perlu mengurusi hidupku lagi. Aku tak butuh uangmu atau calon suami sialan yang manapun lagi—aku hanya ingin..."

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini?" Aku tidak tahu darimana datangnya lima orang lelaki berbadan besar-besar yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menyergapku dan menarikku menjauh dari Baekhyun. Salah seorang dari mereka memukul tengkukku dan rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Belum lagi pukulan yang kuterima di perut dan punggungku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menceritakan secara detail, karena serius—ini bukanlah kenangan baik yang ingin kuingat-ingat. Jadi aku hanya akan menceritakan singkatnya saja.

"Berlutut atau dia mati."

Baekhyun menatapku dengan mata yang siap meneteskan airmata kapan saja dan tahu-tahu aku sudah berteriak panik ketika dia menarik kaosnya sampai punggungnya tersingkap dan berlutut dengan pasrah di hadapan ayahnya.

"Pukul aku saja—biarkan dia pergi." Ujarnya pelan. Baekhyun melirikku lalu tersenyum lemah.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat dan terjadi persis di depan mataku. Tuan Byun mencambuk punggung Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga, Anna menjerit histeris dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan dan saudarinya yang lain memekik kegirangan seakan-akan baru saja menonton sebuah sirkus. Aku juga sempat melihat Kyungsoo yang menggigit bibirnya lalu pergi dari sana secepat yang ia bisa.

Urat-urat di pelipis Baekhyun dan wajahnya yang merah sempurna menunjukkan kalau yang ia alami benar-benar menyakitkan. Bunyi cambuk yang mengenai kulit terdengar nyaring dan aku merasakan tubuhku kesakitan tanpa sebab.

"Jangaaan! Kumohon hentikan! Baekhyun sedang sakit dan—dia hamil! Kenapa Anda tega sekali melakukan itu padanya?" Aku berteriak marah dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari _bodyguard_ yang memegangiku.

Tuan Byun menghentikan cambukan ketiganya dan menatapku tajam. "Ini urusanku, Anak Muda. Kau tidak—"

"Aku yang membuat Baekhyun jadi seperti ini jadi seharusnya Anda menghukumku."

Tuan Byun menggeram dan menatapku penuh kebencian. "Lancang sekali kau!"

"Pukul aku saja, Tuan! Kumohon, pukul aku saja. Anda boleh memukulku sepuasnya lalu izinkan aku menikahi putra Anda."

Yah, dan Papa Byun pun memukuliku sampai babak belur. Yang kuingat, Papa Byun mencambuki punggungku, menendang perutku, memukul wajahku dan Baekhyun dipegangi oleh _bodyguard_ sambil menangis menyuruh ayahnya berhenti.

"Ayah—sudah, cukup!" Kata Baekhyun sambil menangis. Aku sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan kulitku yang robek karena cambukan atau wajahku yang lebam karena pukulan—aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun yang jatuh lemas karena terlalu letih meronta-ronta.

Dia merangkak ke arahku dan memeluk tubuhku yang luka-luka—aku menyadari satu fakta baru, airmata dan wajah menangis Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling membuatku kesakitan melebihi apapun. Dia menghalangi Papa Byun yang hendak melecutkan cambuknya lagi dan menatap ayahnya dengan wajah penuh airmata.

"Izinkan kami menikah, Yah—aku hanya minta itu padamu." Suaranya serak dan tangannya yang menyentuh kulitku terasa sangat panas. Tuan Byun menggertakkan gigi dan cambuk terlepas dari tangannya. "Bahkan kau lebih memilih dia daripada keluargamu sendiri?"

Aku sedikit mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi Papa Byun yang berdiri menjulang di atas kami. Hanya sebentar—aku melihat wajahnya terluka dan diliputi kesedihan. Bahkan ada setitik air menggantung di sudut matanya yang keriput.

"Aku memilih Chanyeol." Ucapan Baekhyun terdengar bagai bisikan.

"Biarkan aku bersama Chanyeol, Yah. Kumohon."

Baekhyun—di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Byun tadi dia yang paling menolak keras rencanaku ingin menikahinya. Dia bilang dia membenciku dan tak ingin berada di sisiku lebih dari lima menit saja. Dia juga bilang lebih memilih mati daripada menikah denganku. Dia bilang dia tidak bisa menjalin ikatan karena kami tak saling cinta.

Tapi dia barusan bilang kalau dia memilihku dan ingin bersamaku.

Bahu Papa Byun terkulai lemas dan wajahnya tampak frustrasi. "Baiklah. Kuharap pernikahan kalian bahagia."

Dan Papa Byun menendang punggungku kuat sekali—sampai aku memuntahkan darah. Benar-benar sakit dan membuatku susah payah mempertahankan kesadaranku agar tetap di tempatnya. Baekhyun menjerit dan langsung memelukku dengan panik, dia meletakkan kepalaku di pahanya yang gemetaran. Suara ketukan sepatu mahal Papa Byun terdengar menjauh diiringi cemooh dan caci maki kedua kakak Baekhyun yang terlontar sebelum mereka ikut meninggalkan ruangan. Mereka sempat meludah ke lantai dan mendorong kepala Baekhyun, tapi lelaki itu tak membalas sedikitpun. Dia sibuk menangisiku.

"Baek—"Panggilku sambil meraih pipinya. Panas membara dan merah sampai ke telinga. Suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang meninggi lebih membuatku tersiksa ketimbang luka-luka di sekujur tubuhku.

"—badanmu semakin panas. Apa punggungmu sakit?" Bisikku dengan susah payah.

"Diamlah, brengsek! Apa kataku tadi, hah? Ayah bisa membunuhmu!" Isaknya sambil menyeka lelehan darah di mulut dan daguku. Airmatanya terus berjatuhan dan dia semakin panik saat kelopak mataku perlahan menutup.

"Park? Park Chanyeol! Chanyeeoll!"

Teriakan Baekhyun adalah hal terakhir yang kuingat.

* * *

 **We Got Married**

* * *

Dan besoknya aku terbangun di ranjang rumah sakit, bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun yang juga dirawat di kamar yang sama denganku.

Dokter bilang kulit punggungku robek dan ada bagian yang butuh dijahit—tak lebar, hanya enam jahitan. Karena itulah tubuh bagian atasku dibalut perban yang membuatku tampak seperti mumi. Pelipis dan pipiku juga terluka tapi tidak parah—hanya saja perutku nyeri sekali setiap bergerak.

Di kamar ini tidak hanya ada aku dan Baekhyun—tetapi juga Kai dan Sehun yang duduk di sisi ranjang Tuan Muda mereka itu. Kai membantuku saat akan turun dari ranjang, sedangkan pria yang satunya lagi— _yeah_ , dia menatapku penuh kebencian.

"Bersyukurlah karena aku tak di sana waktu itu, Park. Kalau tidak, mungkin kau sudah habis di tanganku sendiri."

Sehun membenciku. Itu yang bisa kusimpulkan.

"Sehun, sudahlah. Dia—"

"Dia yang sudah merusak dan menghamili Baekhyun, Kai! Kau pikir aku bisa tenang-tenang saja?" Suaranya meninggi dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat-erat.

Baekhyun benar, aku bisa melihat kalau Sehun memang mencintai anak itu.

Baekhyun...

"Dia—apa dia baik-baik saja?" Ujarku pelan, berusaha mengabaikan Sehun yang siap menghajarku kapan saja itu. Aku tertatih saat menghampiri ranjang Baekhyun. Dia terlihat memejamkan mata dan ada jarum infus tertanam di punggung tangannya.

"Dia baik, Park—hanya sedikit demam dan kelelahan." Jawab Kai. Aku ingin sekali membawa tubuhku semakin dekat, tapi tatapan sinis Sehun membuatku mengurungkan niat.

"Maafkan aku." Aku membungkuk meski perutku perih luar biasa. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah merusaknya dan—"

"Kau tak boleh menikahinya, sialan." Aku menegakkan tubuh dan melihat Sehun yang barusan bicara. "Aku yang mencintainya sejak dulu, jadi aku lebih berhak menikahinya ketimbang kau! Pergi dan jangan muncul di hadapan Baekhyun lagi—atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga."

"Sehun, sudahlah... Baekhyun sudah memilihnya, bukankah kau dengar sendiri yang ia katakan tadi malam?"

Apa? Apa yang terlewat olehku?

Sehun itu selalu menampakkan wajah dingin dan datar, tapi sekarang aku melihat lelaki itu seperti akan menangis. Kedua matanya memerah dan dahinya berkerut dalam-dalam.

"Sudahlah—kita harus hormati keputusan Baekhyun." Kata Kai sambil menepuk pundaknya. Sehun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan aku tahu lelaki itu akhirnya menumpahkan perasaannya sekarang.

"Apa kau mencintai Baekhyun?"

Aku menelan ludah dan berusaha menegakkan tubuh agar tidak limbung. Ucapan Sehun barusan membuatku tertohok lagi.

"Aku tanya apa kau mencintai Baekhyun? Apa kau bisa menjaganya seperti aku? Apa kau bisa berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya dan akan selalu membuatnya bahagia—seperti yang kulakukan?"

Kai diam saja dan memilih bersandar pada kursinya.

"Cih, sudah kuduga. Kau tak mungkin mencintai dia, iya kan? Kau membencinya, Park—bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyerahkan dia padamu?"

Sehun benar. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin menikahi Baekhyun. Cinta? Aku tidak yakin.

"Tapi si bodoh ini lebih memilihmu daripada aku." Ujar Sehun lemah. Aku tidak tahu sedalam dan sekuat apa hubungan mereka sebelumnya, tapi aku bisa paham kalau lelaki ini sedang patah hati. Terdengar konyol memang, tapi aku merasa menang entah karena apa.

Hening.

Aku terus tertunduk merenungi kalimat Sehun sampai akhirnya Baekhyun merengek saat bangun dari tidurnya. Entah tidur atau pingsan, aku tidak tahu pasti. Dia menggeliat pelan dan Sehun dengan cepat menenangkannya.

"Chan—Chanyeol ma-na?"

Dan bolehkah aku berteriak? Baekhyun mencariku hanya dalam sepuluh detik setelah dia siuman. Sehun melayangkan tatapan tak suka padaku tapi kemudian tersenyum penuh kasih sayang pada Baekhyun. "Itu dia—itu Chanyeolmu."

Chanyeolmu. Chanyeolmu. Dan aku tahu Sehun terluka saat mengucapkan kata itu. Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arahku, memandangi tubuh bagian atasku yang hanya dibalut perban dan dia tersenyum.

Dia tersenyum. Bukan menyeringai.

"Baiklah—sudah pukul 4 sore dan aku rasa kalian berdua harus pergi sekarang. Cepat pergi sebelum Tuan Besar berubah pikiran. Kau sudah kuat kan, Baek?" Tanya Kai sambil membantu Baekhyun duduk. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk tanpa memutuskan pandangannya dariku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kai. Terima kasih sudah membantuku semalam, kalian benar-benar sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki." Ujar Baekhyun sambil melepas jarum infusnya.

"Hey, pakai ini—kalian tidak punya banyak waktu." Kai menyerahkan _paper bag_ padaku dan isinya adalah kemeja putih dan celana jins baru.

"Cepat pakai! Kau ingin menikah dengannya atau tidak?" Gerutu Kai kesal saat aku hanya termangu dan memandangi mereka semua dengan bingung. Sehun membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan memakaikan kemeja putih miliknya—aku tidak tahu kenapa rasanya tidak menyenangkan saat melihat tangan Sehun menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun seenaknya begitu. Tak hanya menyentuh, aku sempat melihat Sehun seperti mengelus kulit perut Baekhyun yang agak menggembung.

Kai membantuku memakai kemeja karena aku sedikit kesulitan menggerakkan tanganku. "Kau tahu, kau beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun. Jaga dia baik-baik, dia itu sangat berharga untuk kami ." Bisik Kai saat lelaki itu mengancingkan kemejaku. Aku melirik Baekhyun yang sudah selesai berganti pakaian di seberang sana dan dia balas melirikku.

Dia tersenyum lagi.

"Kalian sudah siap?"

Aku dan Baekhyun mengangguk bersamaan. "Bagus. Kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang."

Sebenarnya aku masih belum paham apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku memang berencana menikahi Baekhyun, tapi tidak tahu kalau prosesnya akan secepat ini.

"Tunggu—"

Bugh.

Aku tidak sempat mengelak saat Sehun tiba-tiba saja melayangkan satu tinju yang amat keras tepat di bibirku.

"Sehun!"

"Sehun!"

Kai dan Baekhyun berteriak serempak dan aku merasakan bibirku pecah, sakit sekali. Oh Sehun sialan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mencium Baekhyun di altar nanti." Kata Sehun tanpa beban. Belum hilang keterkejutanku karena pukulan Sehun, tiba-tiba anak itu sudah menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya dan mencium bibirnya tepat di depanku.

Tadinya Kai terkejut, tapi setelahnya dia terkekeh. Atau mungkin aku saja yang tidak menganggap kejadian Sehun mencium Baekhyun itu adalah sesuatu yang lucu?

Baekhyun memberontak tapi Sehun malah menahan tengkuk dan pinggangnya kuat-kuat, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana bibir Baekhyun dihisap-digigit dan lidahnya disedot sampai liur mereka berceceran. Mata Baekhyun bergulir ke arahku dengan panik, tapi Sehun langsung menarik wajahnya agar berpaling dariku. Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana ciuman Sehun menjalar dari bibir lalu pindah ke dagu dan leher. Aku juga mendengar Baekhyun menahan desisannya lalu bibirnya kembali dibungkam oleh bibir Sehun yang ingin sekali kurobek-robek itu.

Dan si sialan Oh Sehun tersenyum menang di antara ciumannya.

Ah, _mood_ ku jadi buruk. Mungkin lain kali aku akan menceritakan kejadian selanjutnya. Lain kali saja, tidak sekarang. Si Sehun itu membuat aku berdiri di altar bersama Baekhyun dengan wajah cemberut dan mungkin aku adalah pengantin pria paling jelek karena bibirku yang pecah dan rambutku yang berantakan.

Iya, Baekhyun menjambakku persis sebelum kami mengucap janji. Pastor Kim yang baik hati itu hanya bisa mengelus dada saat itu.

Baiklah, lain kali saja—oke?

Aku harus masuk ke ruang operasi Baekhyun soalnya.

"Chanyeeeeoool..." Dia merengek saat melihatku muncul dengan pakaian hijau dengan penutup kepala yang membuatku terlihat konyol. Airmatanya tumpah dan dia menangis begitu saja—sial, aku jadi ikut-ikutan menangis.

Aku langsung berlutut di sebelah Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangannya yang dingin. "Aku takut mati, Chan. Aku—"

Dan bibirnya kusegel dengan bibirku. Para dokter yang mengelilingi kami membuang muka dengan malu dan berpura-pura mengerjakan sesuatu seperti menghitung jumlah gunting dan lain-lain.

"Kau tak akan mati, Sayang. Tenanglah... Aku akan mati juga kalau kau mati." Kataku dengan airmata yang mengalir.

"Tapi, akhhh...sakittt..." Seorang dokter mendekat dan menekan-nekan perut Baekhyun. "Sudah saatnya, Tuan. Kita harus cepat."

Dan Baekhyun semakin panik. Dia menggeleng-geleng dan berteriak ketakutan saat masker bius akan dipakaikan untuknya. Baekhyun menggenggam tanganku semakin kuat dan dia benar-benar gemetaran.

"Sayang—" Aku melirik ke arah dokter dan memberi kode agar diberi waktu sebentar lagi.

"—kita sudah menunggu Baby selama berbulan-bulan. Kau bisa melakukannya, Baekhyunku. Kau mau kan melakukan ini? Untukku? Untuk anak kita?"

Airmata Baekhyun jatuh lagi. "Kalau begitu, kau harus menemaniku sampai selesai." Ujarnya lirih. Aku mencium tangannya sampai airmataku menempel di sana. "Aku akan tetap di sini."

Para dokter mengangguk padaku.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan tetap di sini. Kau bisa melakukannya." Masker bius itu didekatkan ke wajah Baekhyun. Kelopak matanya bergetar sesaat setelah menghirup gas anestesi yang berasal dari benda itu.

Baekhyunku. Lelaki kesayanganku.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya sebelum matanya terpejam sempurna.

Aku mengecup bibirnya yang sedikit pucat, "Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Dan di sepanjang operasi, aku tak mengalihkan pandanganku sedikitpun dari Baekhyun. Bahkan saat tangisan melengking dari _sesuatu_ yang baru saja diangkat dari perut istriku membahana di sekelililing ruangan—aku tetap tidak berhenti memandangi Baekhyun. Wajahnya terlihat tenang dan damai, tanganku tak berhenti menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Atau saat para dokter mengucapkan syukur dan memuji betapa indahnya _sesuatu_ itu—aku masih tak peduli. Yang kupedulikan hanyalah Baekhyunku.

Aku hanya ingin dia cepat-cepat membuka mata dan membalas ciumanku.

"Tuan, silahkan—ini bayi Anda."

Awalnya tak ada satupun di dunia ini kuanggap setara atau lebih indah dari Baekhyun. Tapi bayi itu...

"Bukankah dia indah sekali? Dia mirip sekali dengan Tuan Baekhyun. Dia juga terlahir sehat sempurna." Ujar sang dokter dengan nada penuh pemujaan.

... tanganku bergetar hebat saat mengambil alih tubuh mungilnya dari buaian sang dokter. Dia menangis, atau lebih tepatnya menjerit dengan suaranya yang lebih dari 5 oktaf sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kaki kecilnya yang berada dalam dekapanku.

Dia. Bayiku.

Bibirnya merah dan tipis, berbentuk seperti kotak saat dia menangis. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, dia itu terlihat sangat Baekhyun sekali. Mungkin hanya mata besarnya yang menurun dariku.

"Kau indah sekali... Selamat datang, Baby." Bisikku dengan airmata yang terasa panas di pipi.

Selamat datang di dunia ini, Park Kecil kami.


	7. Chapter 7

**Our Little Park**

* * *

Chanyeol benar.

Tak ada yang lebih indah bayiku. Dia yang terindah.

Tangisannya yang melengking, alis mata botaknya yang berkerut, bibirnya yang berbentuk persegi, tangan kecilnya yang menggapai-gapai dan kaki mungilnya yang menghentak-hentak—dia sempurna. Siapa bilang tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini?

Hal pertama yang kulihat saat membuka mata adalah suamiku, Park Chanyeol yang sedang menimang bayi kami di dekat jendela. Sebenarnya aku sudah sadar sepuluh menit lalu, hanya saja, seluruh tubuhku rasanya kaku dan mataku sulit dibuka. Aku terbangun karena mendengar raungan bayiku yang seakan memanggil-manggil sang ibu untuk segera memeluknya. Suaranya begitu indah di telingaku meski saat itu dia sedang menangis. Rasanya seluruh beban yang menderaku terangkat dan aku seolah terlahir baru lagi.

Cahaya matahari yang berwarna jingga menerpa rambut Chanyeol yang kecoklatan, membuat kesan keemasan yang menambah keindahan—apa yang kukatakan? Intinya mereka berdua indah. Suami dan anakku.

Bayiku menangis dan sang ayah menimang sambil menepuk pantatnya dengan lembut. Aku melihatnya dari arah belakang karena Chanyeol sedang membelakangiku saat itu. Lelaki kecintaanku itu menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _lullaby_ dan aku tahu dari suaranya kalau dia benar-benar memuja sosok kecil dalam gendongannya.

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun sadar!"

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur, mungkin seharian. Mulutku kering kerontang, kepalaku sedikit pusing dan kulit perutku perih. Sehun dengan cepat memberikan air putih dan membantuku duduk bersandar pada _headbed_. Dan ternyata di ruangan ini tak hanya kami bertiga—mereka semua ada di sini. Mertuaku, Anna, sahabat-sahabatku dan Kyungsoo. Mereka mengucapkan syukur dan mengerubungiku secepat kilat, membuat pandanganku jadi terhalang. Tapi tak apa, mereka pasti sudah ada di sini sejak berjam-jam lalu untuk menungguiku.

"Selamat menantuku sayang, Eomma bangga sekali padamu." Mama Park memelukku sambil menangis saat menciumi kedua pipiku. Papa Park juga tampak menyeka airmata, tapi langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh istrinya setelah menyalamiku dan mengucapkan selamat.

Kakakku Anna juga tak kalah haru. Kami berpelukan lama sekali dan dia terus mengucapkan maaf karena tak ikut mendampingiku saat melahirkan. Sejak dulu dia memang ingin sekali menemaniku masuk ke ruangan operasi, tapi ternyata Chanyeol-lah yang berhasil melakukannya.

Chanyeol.

Aku melirik ke arah suamiku yang tersenyum manis dengan bayi kami berada di timangannya. Baby sudah tidak menangis sekencang tadi. Aku tidak pernah tahu Chanyeol bisa menggendong bayi seluwes itu—mungkin sudah nalurinya sebagai ayah. Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku dan rasanya aku jatuh cinta lagi padanya untuk yang kesejuta kali.

Sebenarnya aku tak sabar ingin melihat dan memeluk bayiku juga, hanya saja, mereka-mereka ini sepertinya belum puas kalau tidak membanjiri wajahku dengan liur.

"Kyungie~" Rengekku saat Kyungsoo mengecupi sekujur wajahku bertubi-tubi lalu memelukku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kami berdua. Sesuatu yang selalu ia lakukan saat kami masih kanak-kanak dulu—sebelum permusuhan besar terjadi. Tapi sekarang, hubungan kami sudah kembali seperti semula, syukurlah. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat letih, sepertinya dia dan Kai baru saja tiba dari Prancis. Lalu setelahnya Luhan yang memberi selamat sambil berbisik, "Kata dokter jangan bercinta dulu minimal dua bulan ke depan."

Sialan.

Kai dan Sehun memeluk dan mengecup pipiku juga. Kalau saja suasananya sedang tidak seperti ini, mungkin Chanyeol sudah menghabisi mereka berdua tanpa ampun.

"Selamat, Baekhyuna. Kau punya bayi yang cantik sekali."

"Dia bayi tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Serius. Kau saja kalah cantik darinya." Tambah Kai.

Cantik? Bayiku perempuan?

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus memberikan privasi untuk mereka. Ayo, siapa yang mau kutraktir?"

Dan mereka semua meninggalkan kami. Inilah saat yang paling kutunggu-tunggu. Chanyeol berjalan lambat-lambat lalu duduk menyamping di pinggiran ranjang. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke _sesuatu_ yang bergerak pelan dan merengek-rengek dalam balutan selimut biru muda di buaiannya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berterima-kasih padamu, Baek. Kau sudah memberikan segalanya untukku—dirimu dan malaikat kecilku ini." Aku terdiam sambil memperhatikan air mata yang perlahan mengalir di wajah Chanyeol. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan kami bertatapan. Matanya merah, mungkin dia juga menangis beberapa jam lalu.

"Terima kasih, Sayang. Terima kasih karena sudah melahirkannya dengan selamat. Terima kasih karena sudah—"

Mengabaikan rasa perih di perutku, aku langsung mencondongkan tubuh dan mencium bibirnya yang agak kering. Tanpa lumatan dan tanpa permainan lidah, hanya mengecupnya dalam-dalam dan penuh cinta.

"Jangan sok _mellow_ , Chan. Cepat berikan bayiku."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menyodorkan bayiku yang dibungkus selimut bulu kecil bermotif Pororo dengan gerakan teramat pelan.

Bayiku. Anak kesayanganku. Malaikat yang sudah kusayangi bahkan sejak dia masih di kandungan. Makhluk mungil yang berkomunikasi denganku dengan cara menendang-nendang perutku beberapa saat silam. Dia nyata. Dia ada di buaianku sekarang, merengek dan kembali menangis tanpa airmata.

Suara tangisannya membuatku mendekapnya lebih erat tanpa sadar. Aku terpesona.

"Chan, dia—" Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis. Ini airmata bahagia, oke. Rasanya menyesakkan, tapi sesak yang membuatku melambung tinggi.

"Kau benar. Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Baek." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada takjub.

Rasanya seperti menggendong diriku sendiri dalam versi bayi.

Jadi seperti ini rasanya punya bayi untuk pertama kali? Tiba-tiba saja aku tak merasakan sakit apapun, tak merasa kurang suatu apapun, aku orang paling bahagia yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Rasanya aku betah menatapnya tanpa berkedip selama berjam-jam.

Tanganku gemetaran saat terjulur ke arah pipinya yang sehalus kapas. Dia hangat dan lembut—seperti terbuat dari sutera kualitas terbaik dan wangi tubuhnya benar-benar memanjakan penciumanku. Dia sempurna. Dia yang terbaik. Dia tak ada duanya. Dia bayiku, milikku.

"Cantik sekali..." Gumamku penuh kekaguman.

"Iya, dia cantik..." Airmataku terus meleleh, dan anehnya, bibirku tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman. Saat aku melirik Chanyeol, lelakiku itu juga sama sepertiku—menangis haru.

Chanyeol berpindah ke sebelahku pelan-pelan, kami berdua duduk selonjor di atas ranjang dan sama-sama memandangi Park Kecil yang bergerak gelisah di gendonganku. Tangisannya mereda saat aku menyentuhnya. Kerutan matanya perlahan-lahan mengendur dan dia mengerjap-erjap.

Matanya terpaku padaku—benar-benar mata yang indah. Warnanya kecoklatan dan jernih sekali, aku bisa melihat pantulan wajahku di sana. Chanyeol mewariskan mata besarnya pada bayi kami.

Kami bertatapan selama tujuh detik. Aku seperti tenggelam dalam kejernihan matanya dan—jadi seperti inikah rasanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Bahkan aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol seperti ini dulu. Tapi bayiku—aku jatuh cinta padanya hanya dalam sekali pandang.

Tatapannya masih tidak fokus, tapi tetap merasa kalau dia sedang memandangiku. Dan astaga—

"Chan! Lihat, dia tersenyum!" Pekikku heboh.

—dia baru saja tersenyum padaku. Kalian percaya itu?

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengusak rambutku, "Ya, itu senyum refleks, Sayang. Bayi baru lahir biasa melakukannya."

Ugh, meskipun refleks tapi tetap saja dia tersenyum padaku.

"Bolehkah kucium dia?" Bisikku ragu.

"Dia milikmu, Baek. Cium dia sepuasmu."

Aku merunduk dan mendekatkan bibirku ke dahinya. Ya Tuhan—dia lembut sekali. Dia cantik, dia wangi, dia indah. Dia anakku. Oke, aku sedikit berlebihan—aku hanya tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaan bahagia yang kualami sekarang.

"Sayang, ini _Mommy_." Bisikku di dekat telinganya. Matanya masih menatapku dengan penasaran, meski aku tahu mereka, para bayi, masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas sampai usianya beberapa bulan. Tapi aku tahu dia mengenalku. Aku tahu dia mengenali suaraku. Aku tahu dia mengenal segala hal tentang aku, ibunya—sejak dia berada dalam kandunganku.

Dia kembali merengek tertahan dan berusaha membuat tangan dan kaki kecilnya terbebas dari kungkungan selimut. Ah, dia menggemaskan sekali, kalian tahu? Tangan kecilnya mengepal erat dan kakinya menghentak-hentak. Chanyeol terkekeh saat bayi kami mengernyitkan alis botaknya karena tak berhasil menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkusnya rapat-rapat.

"Lihat? Dia pemarah sekali, iya kan Sayang? Persis kau." Aku ikut-ikutan tertawa sambil menyeka sisa airmataku. Chanyeol melonggarkan selimut bayiku sedikit dan menyuruhku untuk menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan-pelan.

"Aku rasa dia mengantuk, Baek. Dia baru saja minum susu sebelum kau sadar tadi—lihat, dia menguap!"

Bayiku menguap sampai mulutnya berbentuk O sempurna, dan setelahnya, matanya berubah sayu perlahan-lahan. Kepalan tangannya mengendur dan dia tak bergerak-gerak lagi. Dan itu membuatku panik.

"Apa dia akan tidur?" Ujarku tak rela. Aku baru bertemu dengannya beberapa menit dan sekarang dia akan tidur? Aku kan masih belum puas...

"Dia baru berusia beberapa jam, Sayang—dia butuh tidur lebih banyak. Kau tahu, dia menangis lama sekali tadi, dia pasti kecapekan." Chanyeol menyadari ketidak-relaanku dan aku tahu dia sedang membujukku agar tidak menangis. Aku ini, bayiku hanya akan tidur dan aku malah seperti anak kecil yang mainannya direbut paksa.

Aku hanya diam saja sambil memandangi bayiku yang tiba-tiba saja sudah tertidur. Aku mengalah. Lagipula, melihatnya tidur seperti itu membuatku tak tega untuk membangunkannya lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut saat melihatku memperbaiki letak tubuh bayiku dan mendekapnya semakin erat.

Aku harus membuat bayiku nyaman.

Hampir setengah jam lamanya kami berada di posisi seperti ini, duduk berdampingan di ranjang yang sempit sambil mengamati putri kami yang tidur dengan nyamannya di gendonganku. Rasanya seperti menonton film terbaik di dunia saat memandangi wajahnya yang tak lebih besar dari telapak tanganku. Dia menggeliat sesekali, matanya juga terbuka separuh lalu kembali terpejam, bibir tipisnya bergerak-gerak lucu—kami menontonnya seakan-akan dia adalah film terbaik di dunia.

Chanyeol sesekali mendaratkan ciuman di bibirku dan dia juga mengelus bahuku dengan lembut sambil membisikkan kata-kata cinta. Entahlah, mungkin kalau kalian nanti punya bayi, kalian akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku tak pernah merasa lebih baik dari sekarang. Ini sempurna.

"Kita belum memberinya nama." Ujarku sambil mengelus garis alis mata bayiku yang botak. Chanyeol ikut-ikutan mengelus alis mata satunya lagi dengan jari telunjuk.

"Terserah kau saja, kau ibunya jadi keputusan sepenuhnya berada di tanganmu."

Aku tersenyum senang. Sejak beberapa minggu lalu aku memang sudah menyiapkan nama yang menurutku cantik. "Bagaimana dengan Park Baekhee? Cantik, kan?"

Chanyeol menghentikan telunjuknya yang mengelus alis bayiku lalu mengernyit bingung, "Baekhee? Kenapa namanya seperti nama perempuan?"

"Bukankah dia memang perempuan?" Balasku tak kalah bingung. Kami terdiam sejenak dan suamiku menatap wajahku dengan raut tak percaya. Chanyeol lalu terkekeh sambil mengecupi bibirku bertubi-tubi.

"Dia laki-laki, Baek. Siapa bilang dia perempuan?"

Laki-laki? Bayiku laki-laki? Tapi kenapa mereka bilang dia cantik? Tidak—kenapa aku juga merasa kalau dia benar-benar cantik?

"Kalau tak percaya, kau bisa periksa celananya."

Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar seakan sedang menunggu undian lotre, aku menyelipkan tangan ke balik selimut bayiku dan mencari-cari _benda_ itu. Dapat. Bukannya ingin bermaksud cabul atau apa, tapi aku masih tidak percaya hanya dengan merabanya saja. Selimutnya kemudian kusingkap dan aku mengintip melalui celana bayinya yang lucu—bayiku pakai baju warna biru dan ukurannya kecil sekali, aku jadi gemas—dan ternyata _benda_ itu memang ada di sana. Kelaminnya imut sekali dengan dua bola kembar yang mengkerut lucu.

"Chan—ya ampun, astaga...dia benar-benar laki-laki! Ya ampun, bagaimana ini?" Saking bahagianya, aku memekik dan tak terasa airmataku kembali jatuh. Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menyeka airmataku. "Dia memang laki-laki, Sayang. Tapi dia cantik, seperti kau."

Oke, maaf karena sudah salah sangka tadi. Kuralat, dia putraku yang tampan, bayi paling tampan di dunia ini. Dan kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku dari dulu berharap anakku laki-laki saja. Bukannya aku tidak bersyukur kalau seandainya dia terlahir perempuan, hanya saja—aku bosan hidup dikelilingi perempuan. Aku punya tiga orang kakak perempuan dan dua di antara mereka membuatku sedikit trauma. Ah, tiga—aku lupa menghitung ibuku. Dan, oke—empat. Aku lupa menghitung cinta pertama Chanyeol yang akan kuceritakan nanti. Intinya, aku bahagia sekali karena bayiku ternyata laki-laki.

"Aku ingin menamainya Park Jiwon." Putusku final.

"Ji-Jiwon? Jiwon yang itu?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku tahu pasti Jiwon yang mana yang dia maksud. Jiwon, bocah nakal murid TK penganggum beratku tapi membenci Chanyeol seperti dia membenci brokoli di kotak makan siangnya. Dulu itu Jiwon pernah bilang akan menikahiku kalau bocah itu sudah besar nanti dan Chanyeol marah. Dia bergulat dengan Jiwon di bak pasir sampai anak itu menangis kencang karena lututnya terluka dan tak mau datang ke TK selagi Chanyeol masih sering main ke sana. Suamiku ini benar-benar...

"Tapi kenapa harus Jiwon? Kena-"

"Stop." Aku meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya. "Dia Kim Jiwon dan putra kita bernama Park Jiwon—sama sekali tidak sama. Oke?"

Chanyeol mendesah berat tapi setelahnya mengangguk setuju, "Park Jiwon—oke. Kau menang."

Park Jiwon. Jiwonnie. Nama yang indah.

Aku mengangkat gendonganku sedikit lebih tinggi untuk mencium bayi tampanku dalam-dalam. _Selamat datang ke dunia ini, Park Jiwon kami. Terima kasih karena sudah lahir. Kami mencintaimu, Our Boy._

* * *

 **We Got Married 2**

* * *

Aku tak pernah menyangka pernikahan kami akhirnya bisa jadi sebahagia ini. Terlebih lagi setelah Jiwon lahir—pernikahan kami jadi tambah sempurna. Jiwon sudah berusia tiga hari dan kami masih tinggal di rumah sakit. Dokter bilang aku perlu beristirahat lebih karena jahitan bekas operasiku masih belum sembuh benar, mungkin sampai dua minggu mendatang. Dan lagipula, Jiwon masih ikut program ASI eksklusif dari rumah sakit—yah, aku sedih sih karena tak bisa menyusuinya. Aku kan tidak punya air susu. Untungnya rumah sakit ini memiliki Bank ASI dan bayiku jadi tak perlu minum susu formula sejak lahir.

Semuanya sangat indah dan kami berdua begitu menikmati peran baru sebagai orangtua muda. Aku memang suka anak kecil sejak dulu, hanya saja rasanya berbeda saat yang kuhadapi adalah anakku sendiri. Suster bilang aku terkena _Baby Blues Syndrome_ —karena itulah aku jadi sering cemas tanpa sebab dan suasana hatiku sering berubah tiba-tiba. Aku sempat marah pada diriku sendiri saat melihat Jiwon minum ASI donor dari wanita lain dengan begitu lahapnya. Konyolnya aku yang diam-diam menyodorkan putingku ke mulut Jiwon saat di kamar hanya ada kami berdua. Jiwon hanya menyedotnya saja, dan dia menangis kencang karena tak ada susu yang keluar.

Chanyeol panik saat mendapati kami berdua menangis kencang bersahut-sahutan. Dan kalian tahu, dia ikut-ikutan menangis setelahnya. Mertua dan sahabat-sahabatku meledek kami habis-habisan waktu itu. Malu sekali, tapi jadi lucu kalau diingat-ingat lagi.

Atau saat Jiwon dimandikan oleh suster atau ibu mertuaku, aku ingin ikut memandikannya juga tapi mereka bilang aku belum boleh melakukan pekerjaan berat. Padahal kan cuma memandikan putraku saja. Aku kesal sekali tapi mereka hanya tersenyum maklum melihat keadaanku. Jadinya aku berada di ranjang hampir sepanjang waktu— bermesraan dengan Chanyeol atau menghabiskan waktu dengan berbaring sambil memandangi Jiwon yang ditidurkan di antara tubuh kami berdua.

Chanyeol semakin memanjakanku seakan-akan aku ini seorang ratu. Ah, nanti kalian juga tahu seperti apa rasanya.

Tapi sebenarnya di awal dulu, kami berdua sempat putus asa dan ingin mengakhiri semuanya saja. Aku pernah minta Chanyeol agar menceraikanku karena aku tak tahan dengan kelakuan bangsatnya yang selalu membuatku sedih bercampur marah. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin membahas kenangan sialan itu, tapi baiklah—demi kalian. Siapa tahu di antara kalian ada yang ingin melepas masa lajang segera dan menjadikan ceritaku sebagai pedoman.

Tapi serius, jangan ditiru karena tidak baik untuk perasaan kalian sendiri. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Chanyeol selalu membuatku 'makan hati' dulu.

Pernikahan kami dimulai sejak kami berdua menjawab perkataan pastor Kim dengan _'Ya, saya bersedia'_ secara bergantian. Tak ada acara cium-ciuman karena suasananya memang tidak mendukung untuk itu. Baik aku maupun Chanyeol sama-sama cemberut dan seakan ingin menguliti satu sama lain. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia harus marah karena Sehun menciumku di depannya.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Kita tidak usah menikah saja."

Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana rasanya calon suami kalian mengatakan itu di hadapan pastor dua menit sebelum pemberkatan? Karena itulah aku terbakar amarah dan menjambaki rambut Chanyeol sampai tercabut puluhan helai di jemariku. Dia hampir memukulku tapi aku sudah menarik rambutnya dengan ganas dan menjambaknya sekuat tenaga. Aku tahu dia masih sakit karena perlakuan ayahku, tapi aku tak peduli.

"Kalau kau tak mau menikahiku, seharusnya kau juga jangan memperkosaku!"

Aku menendang selangkangannya dengan lutut dan semuanya benar-benar kacau. Rambutnya kusut masai dan kemeja kami berdua berantakan, bahkan dua kancing teratas milikku copot . Yah, tak perlu dijelaskan secara rinci—intinya kami dinikahkan juga pada akhirnya. Tapi drama pernikahan kami belum berakhir, ini baru permulaan.

"Maaf karena sudah melakukan semua itu padamu. Kuakui kalau aku memang salah—karena itulah aku minta maaf!"

Kami langsung meninggalkan gereja setelah prosesi pernikahan berlangsung dan sialnya—kami malah adu mulut di pinggir jalan. Beberapa orang pejalan kaki sempat menguping karena penasaran dan Chanyeol langsung membentak mereka habis-habisan. Dia itu tempramen sekali, dulu.

"Maaf tak akan merubah apapun, Park. Kau pikir dengan minta maaf keperjakaanku akan kembali dan aku tidak hamil, begitu?"

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya dengan kesal dan memejamkan matanya berulang kali.

"Kita sudah resmi menikah dan kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kami berdua mulai sekarang! Berhenti bicara omong kosong dan ayo kita temui orangtuamu sekarang juga." Ujarku sambil menarik tangannya. Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menghempaskan tanganku dengan kasar seakan-akan aku ini hanyalah kotoran menjijikkan.

Awal dari adu mulut kami yang sekarang adalah sejak Chanyeol yang bilang dia hanya terbawa suasana kemarin di tempat kost-ku, dia tidak benar-benar ingin menikahiku karena dia bukan gay, dia juga bilang orang miskin sepertinya tidak pantas menikahiku—dan segudang alasan tak masuk akal lainnya.

Dia sudah merusakku, menciumku, memelukku, sok baik padaku dan sekarang dia bilang dia bukan gay?

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Dia berkata dengan nada menantang.

Astaga, aku hanya bisa mengelus dada waktu itu. Si Chanyeol ini benar-benar. Bukankah niatku baik ingin bertemu orangtuanya dan memberitahu mereka tentang pernikahan kami?

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, hah?" Kami sama-sama keras, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengalah saja. Chanyeol itu sangat sulit ditebak, serius. Sifatnya mudah sekali berubah dan aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghadapinya.

"Kau mau tahu masalahku itu apa? Kau! Kau adalah masalah terbesarku!" Chanyeol bilang begitu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku.

Ulu hatiku rasanya seperti ditinju saat dia bilang begitu. Matanya tak berbohong, aku bisa melihat sendiri kalau dia memang serius. Aku tahu dari sorotnya yang berkilat-kilat merah dan rahangnya yang menegang—dia benar-benar membenciku. Ekspresi yang sama dengan yang kudapatkan dari Kyungsoo dan kedua kakakku selama ini.

Aku kecewa luar biasa. Kupikir sikap perhatiannya beberapa saat belakangan, kupikir caranya mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut, kupikir caranya membelaku di depan ayah, kupikir senyum manisnya di rumah sakit tadi—kupikir hubungan kami akan membaik.

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu, tak ada satu pun hari tenang dalam hidupku! _Shit_! Hidupku benar-benar sialan!" Chanyeol mengumpat sambil menendang kaleng minuman bekas yang ada di dekat kakinya. Nafasnya terengah dan dia tampak marah sekali.

"Aku hanya ingin kehidupan yang normal, bukannya menikah dengan pria yang bisa hamil seperti kau!"

Dadaku sesak sekali. Dia merusakku dan sekarang malah mempermasalahkan aku yang bisa hamil? Tiga orang gadis SMA yang sempat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol saat melewati kami tampak mengatakan sesuatu seperti ' _Mereka sedang mabuk'_.

Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan kefrustrasinya dan aku masih menatapnya dengan hati yang tercabik-cabik. Aku terdiam dan mencoba memahami keadaan dengan kepala dingin.

Mungkin dia awalnya hanya kasihan dan merasa bersalah padaku lalu keputusan untuk menikahiku keluar dari bibirnya tanpa dipikirkan matang-matang. Tapi setelah kami resmi menikah, dia langsung menyesalinya dengan segera.

Mungkin dia ingin bertanggung-jawab, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini.

Kalau bukan karena salah paham yang berakhir dengan pemerkosaan, mungkin kami akan menjalani hidup yang normal sekarang. Dia akan lanjut kuliah, berkencan dengan wanita dan menikahinya—sedangkan aku, entahlah.

Mungkin semua ini juga menyakitkan untuknya.

Mungkin seorang lelaki memang tak seharusnya bisa hamil.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Kataku dengan nada yang dibuat-buat tenang. Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum seakan semuanya baik-baik saja meski rasanya ingin menangis keras-keras, "Pulanglah—kau perlu memulihkan lukamu. Maaf karena sudah membuat hidupmu tak tenang. Dan aku juga minta maaf karena membuatmu dipukuli ayah seperti itu."

Chanyeol terdiam dan menatapku dengan raut yang tak bisa kujelaskan.

"Seharusnya kita besok harus mendaftarkan pernikahan kita, tapi..." Aku sedikit gemetaran saat mengeluarkan amplop cokelat kecil dari saku belakang celanaku. Surat pernikahan dari gereja. Aku memegangnya sebentar kemudian mencabik-cabiknya tanpa ampun. Setelah puas mencabik benda itu, aku melemparkan sobekannya tepat di wajah Chanyeol. Menaburkannya seperti menabur _confetti_.

Aku juga marah. Ini juga tak adil untukku.

"...kita tak usah pergi saja. Kau puas?"

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat dan kupikir dia akan memukulku. "Terserah kau. Aku muak."

Dan setelahnya dia pergi begitu saja—meninggalkan lelaki yang baru ia nikahi kurang dari sejam yang lalu di pinggir jalan seorang diri tanpa uang sepeser pun. Aku dicampakkan, bisa kalian percaya itu?

Rasanya seperti jalang yang hamil di luar nikah dan diceraikan tepat di hari pernikahan.

Tidak, aku tidak menangis sedikitpun. Aku yang bodoh karena mau-mau saja diajak menikah dan setelahnya ditinggalkan begitu saja. Mungkin sejak dulu kami memang ditakdirkan untuk jadi musuh—setelah menikah pun akan tetap jadi musuh.

Seharusnya kami tinggal bersama setelah menikah, seharusnya kami bermesraan di malam pertama kami sebagai pasangan sah, seharusnya—ya ampun, apa yang kupikirkan?

Chanyeol membenciku dan hubungan kami tak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Itu faktanya. Aku memandangi tubuh tingginya yang berjalan agak terhuyung, pasti tubuhnya masih sakit—dia sama sekali tak menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun. Dan lucunya aku merasa kecewa karena hal itu.

Aku pulang ke tempat kost setelah meminjam uang untuk naik taksi dari seorang murid SMA yang kutemui di jalanan. Memalak lebih tepatnya.

* * *

 **"** **Ayah? Ayah menangis?"**

 **"** **Eoh? Ah, tidak—tidak. Kenapa kau belum tidur juga?"**

 **"** **Aku mengkhawatirkan Ayah, jadinya tidak bisa tidur. Apa Ayah sedang memikirkan** ** _dia_** **?"**

 **"** **Kau benar, Ayah sedang memikirkan** ** _anak itu._** **Dia sudah menikah kata Minjoon."**

 **"** **Ya, sayang sekali. Apa Ayah butuh bantuanku? Aku bisa membantu Ayah untuk membuatnya pulang ke rumah ini lagi."**

 **"** **Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?"**

 **"** **Ayah harus percaya padaku terlebih dahulu."**

 **"** **Baiklah, Ayah percaya padamu."**

 **"** **Terima kasih, Ayah. Pertama, kita harus buat dia percaya kalau Ayah sudah merestui mereka. Setelah situasinya tenang, kita akan melakukan cara halus agar lelaki itu pergi meninggalkannya."**

 **"** **Maksudmu?"**

 **"** **Ya, lelaki itu adalah satu-satunya yang ia miliki saat ini. Lelaki itu adalah ayah dari bayi yang ia kandung. Kepergian lelaki itu tentunya akan membuat dia terpuruk dan itu adalah saat yang tepat untuk menawarkan bantuan. Buat dia agar bergantung pada Ayah lagi."**

 **"** **Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"**

 **"** **Kita tidak tahu sebelum mencoba. Bisa berhasil, bisa tidak."**

 **"** **Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Lakukan segala macam cara agar anak itu kembali padaku."**

* * *

 **Stay With Him 2**

* * *

Kalian pikir aku sedih berlama-lama meratapi pernikahanku yang hanya berumur satu jam? Tidak sama sekali. Aku kan bukan wanita yang akan langsung berpikiran pendek saat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh suami mereka. Semuanya baik-baik saja, menurutku. Terlalu baik malah. Rasanya tak terjadi apapun antara aku dan si Park di atas altar.

Aku tetap beraktivitas seperti biasa, bekerja di bar milik Lay Ge lalu pulang ke kost dalam keadaan letih. Aku bahkan tak punya waktu sedikitpun untuk mengingat lelaki itu. Ya, dia sepertinya benar-benar serius ketika bilang dia muak—buktinya dia tak ada muncul sama sekali.

Ini sudah hari ke-4.

Tadinya aku sudah memasrahkan semuanya pada keadaan. Aku masih sanggup bekerja dan jadi orangtua tunggal tidak akan membuatku mati seketika—jadi aku memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya dan menjalani hidup baru.

Ya, aku pasrah sampai ketika Papa Park dengan kemeja lusuh dan wajah sendunya datang menemuiku di depan klub.

"Chanyeol sakit. Dia dipukuli orang tak dikenal kemarin malam dan kami menemukannya di depan pintu dalam keadaan pingsan."

Oh tidak. Haruskah aku khawatir?

"Kami sudah mengetahui tentang pernikahan kalian dan—maafkan saya, Tuan Muda Byun. Semua ini terjadi karena saya yang tak becus mendidik Chanyeol. Saya pantas dihukum."

Papa Park yang sakit-sakitan itu menitikkan airmata. Hal selanjutnya yang dia lakukan malah membuatku terbelalak kaget dan panik. Pengunjung klub yang lalu lalang di pintu keluar menatap kami dengan penasaran dan aku jadi salah tingkah karenanya.

Papa Park berlutut sambil terisak di depanku.

"Kumohon, ikutlah denganku ke rumah, Tuan Muda Byun."

"Paman, astaga—jangan seperti ini. Ayo bangun, Paman." Aku menarik-narik kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru pudar yang ia kenakan. Tapi memang dasarnya keluarga Park itu keras kepala, beliau tetap saja mempertahankan posisi berlututnya seperti seorang budak yang menghadap raja.

Demi apapun juga, dia itu orangtua dan sangat tidak pantas sekali jika harus berlutut seperti itu di hadapanku. Orang-orang semakin memandangku dengan aneh karena Papa Park yang memanggil Tuan Muda pada pekerja klub sepertiku.

"Kumohon, Tuan Muda. Chanyeol membutuhkan Anda di sisinya."

Hatiku menggelepar bahagia selama sepersekian detik. "Tidak, Paman. Dia membenciku dan—ya ampun, tolong jangan seperti ini, Paman Park!" Aku meninggikan suara karena isakannya malah semakin kuat.

"Chanyeol—Chanyeol tak sadarkan diri seharian! Dan saat dia tersadar, dia terus saja memanggil-manggil nama Tuan Muda!"

Bahuku terkulai lemah. Lidahku terasa kelu dan jantungku di dalam sana berdetak tak karuan.

"Dia terus mencari Tuan dan tadi dia pingsan lagi karena memaksakan diri ingin menemui Tuan di sini."

Chanyeol melakukannya? Tidak, aku tidak boleh senang dulu. Mungkin saja ayah dan anak ini bersekongkol ingin memberiku harapan palsu lagi atau—ah, tidak mungkin Papa Park sampai menangis seperti ini kalau dia hanya bergurau.

"Kumohon, ikutlah bersamaku, Tuan Muda."

Saat itu aku benar-benar bimbang. Di satu sisi hatiku merasa senang karena Chanyeol mencariku tapi di sisi lain aku masih kecewa dengan sikapnya yang berubah-ubah. Dan oke, Papa Park akhirnya menang. Dia berhasil membawaku ke rumahnya setengah jam kemudian.

"Oh, Baekhyun—syukurlah!" Mama Park berlari memelukku begitu kami tiba di rumah. Wajah letihnya dipenuhi jejak-jejak air dan kedua matanya memerah bengkak. "Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, Menantuku."

Me-menantu?

"Bibi Park...Anda..."

"Panggil aku Eomma, Nak. Aku juga Ibumu mulai sekarang."

Yah, dan akupun diciuminya habis-habisan. Aku diterima dengan baik di rumah ini, itu berita bagusnya. Mereka menyukaiku sebagai menantu, mereka juga berdoa agar pernikahan kami bahagia. Mama Park bahkan mengelus perutku lama sekali sambil menangis. Dan Papa Park—beliau terus menyalahkan dirinya atas semua yang terjadi padaku.

Orangtuanya sudah menerimaku, tapi si Park itu—

"Temui Chanyeol, Nak. Dia terus menyebut-nyebut namamu sejak tadi." Mama Park mempersilahkanku masuk ke kamar Chanyeol dan meninggalkan kami berdua di sana.

Canggung sekali dan aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku menutup pintu kamarnya pelan-pelan dan bersandar di sana sambil memandangi Chanyeol yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Dia tak memakai baju dan aku bisa melihat keringat membuat dada dan perut berototnya mengkilap basah. Tubuhnya luka lebam di sana-sini—luka baru yang berbeda dari hasil perbuatan ayahku waktu itu.

Siapa yang melakukan ini padanya?

Tubuhku menegang saat bibir Chanyeol yang terluka memang benar-benar memanggil namaku. Suaranya serak, berat dan membuat kulitku merinding.

"Baek—Baekhyuna...Baek...Baekhyun..."

Dia memanggilku dengan mata terpejam dan kepala bergerak gelisah kesana kemari.

"Baek...ja-ngan...Baekhyun...jangannn..."

Aku melangkah gontai menghampiri ranjang tempat dia terbaring dan membungkukkan badan untuk mengamati wajahnya lebih dekat. Bibirnya luka, pelipisnya ditutupi perban dan pipinya penuh goresan. Ada lebam-lebam di dada dan perutnya—aku tak sadar saat airmata panasku mulai keluar.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Bisikku lirih saat menjulurkan tangan untuk mengelus rambutnya. Kami bisa saja saling benci—tapi sesuatu dalam perutku seakan mengatakan kalau aku tak boleh membenci ayahnya. Aku masih ingat bagaimana dia meninggalkanku di pinggir jalan setelah kami menikah—

Kami sudah menikah dan dia adalah suamiku.

"Baek-Hyun...Baekhyuna..."

Satu bulir keringat meluncur dari sisi rambutnya dan saat aku menyentuh wajahnya—dia benar-benar panas. Aku tertawa miris, kami ini musuh dan mungkin tak akan berjodoh sampai kapanpun, tapi kenapa kami bisa sakit secara bergantian?

"Iya, ini aku. Buka matamu, Park." Ujarku sambil mengelus pipinya yang tak terluka. Rasanya aneh. Chanyeol membenciku dan aku pun membencinya—tapi kenapa ada rasa sayang yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak dari hatiku yang terdalam? Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku punya perasaan seperti ini setelah semua apa yang terjadi? Mustahil.

"Baek...hyun..." Chanyeol tersentak dan membuka matanya perlahan. Aku tertangkap basah sedang mengelus wajahnya. Pandangan kami terkunci dan dia menyipitkan mata untuk melihatku lebih jelas.

"Baekhyuna..." Panggilnya lembut. Darahku berdesir saat dia memanggilku dengan raut penuh kelegaan seperti itu.

Tak ada sorot kebencian, sinis dan marah seperti yang biasa ia beri untukku. Dan itu membuat jantungku tak karuan rasanya. Aku buru-buru melepaskan tangan dan menegakkan badan.

Memasang kembali wajah datar untuk menyembunyikan kekhawatiranku barusan.

"A-aku sudah datang dan kau sudah sa-dar. Aku mau pu-lang saja." Bahkan suaraku terbata-bata dan sedikit bergetar saat mengucapkannya. Saat aku berbalik pergi, Chanyeol menangkap tanganku dan menahanku tetap di tempat. "Jangan pergi." Katanya dengan suara parau yang membuatku bergidik.

Aku menepis tangannya dengan kasar, "Lepas, Park! Aku mau pulang saja kubilang!"

Si sialan itu malah menarik tanganku—padahal dia sedang sakit tapi tenaganya lumayan juga—dan aku mendarat di atas dadanya. Bergeser seinchi lagi, maka bibir kami akan bertabrakan.

Aku benci hal-hal seperti ini, terlalu drama menurutku. Aku benci yang manis-manis.

" _Please, Baekhyun. Stay with me_." Ujarnya sambil menatapku penuh harap.

 _Stay with me. Stay with me._

 _Stay._

 _With._

 _Him._

* * *

 **Living Together**

* * *

Besoknya, aku terbangun di ranjang Chanyeol dengan selimut hangat membungkus badanku rapat-rapat. Dia tak ada di kamar dan suasananya lengang sekali, aku mendadak panik. Apalagi ada poster hitam putih Einstein di dekat meja belajar sedang menjulurkan lidah ke arahku —aku jadi merinding.

Dan saat aku keluar kamar, Park Chanyeol baru masuk dari pintu depan.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan memandang kesana kemari agar tidak bertatapan dengan matanya. Kenapa aku mendadak jadi lemah begini sih? Hanya karena tadi malam...

Oke, aku mau jujur.

Kami berciuman tadi malam. Pelan-pelan dan penuh kelembutan karena bibirnya masih terluka. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang mulai duluan, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah terbaring pasrah di ranjangnya. Memalukan sekali. Tidak—tidak sampai ke tahap yang _itu_.

Seharusnya aku tidak boleh lemah hanya karena sebuah ciuman tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mengeluhkan kepalanya yang pusing dan aku langsung menyuruhnya tidur lagi setelah itu. Ya, dia hanya memaksa tak mau tidur kalau tak kupeluk. Sial. Ada apa dengan pria tak waras itu sebenarnya?

"Aku baru mengantar eomma dan appa, ke bandara." Ujarnya sambil melepaskan jaket tebal yang ia pakai. Chanyeol langsung berjalan ke dapur dan sialnya, kakiku malah mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Kau tahu, akhirnya aku bisa membelikan tiket pesawat untuk mereka dengan uang gajiku. Ayahku tak bakal tahan naik bus atau kereta ke Jeju selama berjam-jam. Duduk di sana, Baek—aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu." Katanya sambil menunjuk meja makan dengan dagunya. Aku menurut saja, sialnya.

"Ayahku panik karena akan naik pesawat, haha—ini pertama kalinya dia naik pesawat seumur hidupnya. Aku berani bertaruh, Pak Tua itu pasti sedang merepotkan para pramugari saat ini." Aku hanya diam sambil memperhatikan punggung Chanyeol yang lebar dari belakang. Dia berbalik dan segelas teh beraroma wangi tersedia di hadapanku.

"Minumlah." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Aku memaki-maki lelaki itu dalam hatiku. Bisa-bisanya dia bermanis-manis seperti ini setelah menyakiti hatiku?

"Terima kasih." Balasku pelan. Aku meminum teh enak buatan lelaki itu dan perutku langsung terasa hangat setelahnya. Chanyeol duduk di hadapanku dan meletakkan amplop coklat yang entah darimana datangnya.

"Aku sudah mendaftarkan pernikahan kita."

Gelas teh-ku nyaris saja terjatuh.

"Maaf atas yang kemarin itu. Aku...aku—entahlah, aku hanya kebingungan waktu itu, Baekhyun. Kau pasti sangat membenciku sekarang." Dia tersenyum lemah dan mengambil alih gelasku karena tanganku yang gemetaran.

Aku tak bisa berpikir apapun lagi. Rasanya otakku sudah tak berada di kepala. Aku mencoba mengumpulkan kepingan informasi dan itu membuat kepalaku pusing.

"Mereka bilang akan mengambilmu dariku—aku, entahlah. Aku hanya ketakutan."

"Mereka? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menunjuk dahinya yang masih diperban. "Yang membuat luka keren ini di sini."

Sial, si Pak Tua itu berulah lagi. Seharusnya aku bisa menebaknya dari awal.

"Karena itulah—" Chanyeol meraih tanganku dan menangkupkan kedua telapaknya di sana. "—bisakah kau tidak jauh-jauh dariku?"

Aku menarik tanganku tapi si Park itu menariknya lebih kuat. Aku risih sekaligus ingin disentuh lebih lama.

"Aku memang miskin tapi aku akan bekerja keras agar kau tak kekurangan apapun. Untuk sementara, hanya rumah inilah yang kumiliki—orangtuaku sudah pindah ke Jeju dan kita akan tinggal di sini berdua saja."

Aku membelalakkan mata.

"A-apa? Ja-jadi Paman dan Bibi ke Jeju untuk pindah?"

Tadinya kupikir mereka hanya liburan atau apa. "Benar. Mereka sebenarnya ingin berpamitan denganmu, tapi kau tidurnya nyenyak sekali."

"Apa mereka pindah karena aku? Ma-maksudku, apa mereka sebenarnya malu karena kita sudah menikah? Ah, atau mereka—ya ampun, aku jahat sekali." Aku tiba-tiba saja panik dan mulai menggigiti kukuku. Chanyeol kembali menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya kuat-kuat.

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih? Mereka memang sudah berencana pindah dari beberapa minggu lalu dan—yah, karena kita sudah menikah, katanya mereka tak ingin mengganggu." Pipi Chanyeol sedikit merona saat mengatakannya.

Aku menggeleng-geleng dengan kasar.

"Tidak, Park. Aku tidak mau tinggal bersamamu. Ma-maksudku, aku tidak bisa tinggal bersamamu."

Genggaman tangan Chanyeol melemah dan dia menatapku bingung, "Kenapa? Apa karena rumahku kecil atau—kita bisa menyewa rumah yang lebih besar, Baek. Aku akan bekerja lebih giat untuk itu, kau tak perlu khawatir."

Aku berdiri dan menghempaskan tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa, maaf. Ini bukan tentang rumah atau apa. Hanya saja...aku sebaiknya pulang. Sebentar lagi aku harus sudah tiba di klub." Aku cepat-cepat pergi dari dapur dan berjalan ke ruang tamu. Chanyeol mengikutiku dengan langkah besar-besar dan berhasil menarikku agar berbalik menghadapnya.

"Tapi kenapa? Setidaknya beritahu aku." Ujarnya frustrasi.

"Kita ini suami istri, Baekhyun. Bukankah sudah seharusnya—"

"Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri kalau aku ini membuat hidupmu tak tenang? Bukankah aku ini adalah masalah terbesarmu?" Chanyeol memundurkan kakinya selangkah.

"Kau bukan gay dan kau ingin hidup normal—lalu kenapa harus susah payah menikahiku?"

"Baekhyun..."

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuatnya semakin sulit, Park. Aku tak ingin bermusuhan denganmu lagi, aku capek. Aku capek bertengkar dan aku juga ingin hidup tenang, bukan kau saja."

Dadaku naik turun dengan cepat dan airmata sialanku mengalir tanpa bisa kutahan. Aku cepat-cepat menghapusnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Tentang bayi ini, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa memenuhi kebutuhan kami berdua, aku bisa merawatnya tanpa kau."

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah dan aku bisa melihat dia cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya.

"Sudahlah, Park. Ini tidak akan berhasil. Yang kau sebut pernikahan itu tak akan berhasil untuk kita berdua. Aku pergi."

Aku kembali berbalik dan meliriknya sebelum benar-benar pergi, "Istirahatlah, Park. Jangan datang ke klub dulu hari ini, kau masih sakit."

Ugh, aku benci sesuatu yang bersifat sangat emosional. Apalagi sesuatu yang membuatku menangis terisak-isak di dalam taksi menuju tempat kost-ku.

Apa di chapter awal Chanyeol bilang dia bukannya sengaja ingin mengajakku hidup susah tapi aku sendiri yang mau? Cih, anak itu benar-benar. Aku jadi ingin menjambaki rambutnya sampai botak. Mungkin dia lupa apa yang terjadi keesokan harinya.

"Bereskan barang-barangmu. Aku sudah melunasi uang kost-mu bulan ini sekaligus biaya pemutusan kontraknya secara mendadak."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarku jam 9 pagi saat aku baru saja terbangun. Tadi malam aku lembur lagi dan sepertinya aku kurang tidur. Dengan kepala yang masih berputar-putar dan mata yang agak buram, aku melihat Chanyeol mengambil koperku dari bawah kolong ranjang dan mengacak-acak lemari pakaianku tanpa ampun.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku menahan tangannya dan dia malah menepisku sampai aku hampir jatuh.

"Mengemasi barangmu. Minggirlah kalau kau tak mau membantu."

Dia itu aneh sekali, serius. Semua orang bilang aku ini berandalan, tapi aku tak bisa melawannya sedikitpun. Seluruh tenagaku sia-sia rasanya. Wajahnya terlihat marah dan dia beberapa kali membentakku karena aku terus menyuruhnya pergi.

Lalu si brengsek Chanyeol mengikat kedua tanganku di kaki ranjang pakai ikat pinggang yang ia pakai. Dan selagi dia mengemasi barangku, aku hanya bisa terduduk dengan tangan yang terikat di belakang sambil berteriak menyumpahinya.

"Kau bisa diam tidak? Mau mulutmu kusumpal juga?"

"Sialan kau, Park! Lepaskan aku! Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi. Buka sialan!"

"Laporkan saja. Aku tak takut."

Dia melanjutkan kegiatannya dan aku terus meronta-ronta sampai capek. Dan karena barangku tak terlalu banyak, semuanya muat dalam satu koper besar dan dua tas ransel. Chanyeol menghampiriku lalu berlutut dengan satu kaki sampai wajah kami sejajar.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kau diam saja, lihat siapa yang kecapekan jadinya?" Dia mengelus rambut dan airmataku yang datang tak tahu waktu itu.

"Brengsek kau! Aku benci kau, Park!"

"Maaf, Baek."

"Buka ikatannya!"

"Janji jangan menjambakku?"

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu." Geramku dengan rahang yang saling beradu. Mungkin karena kasihan melihat mataku yang basah dan berlinang-linang, akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan ikatanku juga. Bekas jeratan merah langsung tercetak di kedua pergelangan tanganku yang kurus.

"Aduh, sakit..." Rengekku sambil mengusap-usap bekas merahnya—rasanya seperti dejavu. Si Park juga mengikatku saat pemerkosaan itu berlangsung. Tak peduli seberapa keras aku mencoba melupakannya, kenangan itu tak bisa hilang dari ingatanku. Rasa sakit saat dia menendang punggungku, menjerat leherku, memakiku, memperko—

"Baek? Astaga maaf. Apa sakit sekali?" Chanyeol panik saat aku menundukkan kepala dan—ugh, aku benci jadi cengeng. Dia meniup-niup pergelangan tanganku dan aku menangis makin keras. Rasanya sedih sekali. Atau mungkin ini pengaruh hormonku yang tak terkendali. Aku bahkan pernah mau menangis saja seharian beberapa minggu lalu.

"Baekhyun, ya ampun—jangan menangis, _please_..." Dan Chanyeol menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Dia mengusap-usap punggungku dan terus minta maaf.

Tuh, aku jadi lemah lagi. Aku benci dengan perasaan semacam ini. Perasaan yang membuat aku ingin berubah semakin cengeng agar mendapat perhatian lebih.

"Aku tahu. Kau menikahiku karena ingin menyiksaku saja, kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil memelukku lebih erat. "Maaf, Baek—aku hanya kebingungan tadi. Aku..."

"Kau terus saja berdalih kebingungan dan setelahnya akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyakitiku!" Aku meninggikan suara dan mendorong dada Chanyeol agar menjauh.

"Sekarang apa lagi masalahmu, hah?" Aku memandangnya dengan raut antara kecewa, sedih dan frustrasi.

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah sendu dan dia merundukkan wajah untuk menyejajarkan matanya dengan mataku. Dan seharusnya aku mengelak saja saat menyadari Chanyeol memiringkan kepala dan mengecup bibirku sekilas. Tapi tidak. Aku malah terdiam membeku seperti patung.

"Kau. Kau adalah masalah terbesarku, Park Baekhyun."

Dan dia kembali menciumku waktu itu.

* * *

 **Desire**

* * *

Kami sudah tinggal bersama di rumah Park selama tiga minggu. Tak banyak yang berubah, seingatku. Kami berdua sudah tidak bekerja di klub, si Park menyuruhku jadi anak manis saja dan menunggunya di rumah selagi dia pergi bekerja. Lay Ge mengenalkannya pada pemilik _Live Café_ di dekat sebuah universitas swasta khusus wanita dan dia bertugas mengiringi penyanyi dengan permainan gitarnya. Lumayan, gajinya lumayan besar.

Dan kalau kalian tanya bagaimana hubungan kami—entahlah.

Kami masih sering bertengkar karena masalah sepele, tapi Chanyeol lebih banyak mengalah. Kadang kalau aku benar-benar marah dan menangis saking kesalnya, dia akan merelakan rambutnya untuk dijadikan bulan-bulanan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba perhatian padaku, Park? Hati-hati, aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu kalau kau terus melakukannya."

Tentu saja aku bilang begitu. Memangnya siapa yang tak akan jatuh cinta kalau seseorang yang membenci kalian habis-habisan mendadak baik dan memperlakukan kalian bak ratu? Tak terkecuali aku. Apalagi kalau dia tiba-tiba tersenyum manis sekali sambil mengelus-elus rambutku seperti mengelus kucing.

Hatiku kan lemah jadinya.

Tapi, di antara kami seperti ada tembok tak kasat mata.

Apalagi kami tak tidur sekamar dari awal. Dia tetap di kamarnya dan aku di kamar mertuaku. Meski dia mencoba bersikap baik, tetap saja aku merasa kalau hubungan kami tak akan pernah benar-benar membaik. Dia memang memperhatikanku, tapi seakan enggan kalau hal itu sudah menyangkut bayiku.

Kalau aku membahas soal bayi, dia akan langsung mengubah topik atau malah tak meresponku sama sekali. Aku kan jadi sedih. Bagaimana kalau bayiku di dalam sana berpikir kalau sang ayah tak menginginkannya? Aku baik-baik saja kalaupun si Park akan tetap membenciku, tapi aku tak mau kalau dia benci anaknya juga. Kasihan.

Oh, gembungan perutku sudah bertambah seinchi. Aku jadi suka mematut-matut diri di depan cermin dan memandangi perutku yang semakin berisi.

Aku dan Chanyeol juga sering adu mulut karena masa mengidamku yang lumayan menyiksa. Aku cukup sadar diri untuk tidak merongrongnya untuk meminta ini-itu—tapi malam itu aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya.

Seks maksudku.

Biasanya aku hanya mengidam makanan, atau minta dipeluk di depan jendela tepat 15 menit tidak lebih tidak kurang, atau minta dikipas-kipas—oh yang terakhir ini bukan mengidam, cuacanya saja yang memang sedang terik.

Dan waktu itu berbeda. Aku tidak tahu kenapa—aku selalu menyalahkan hormonku yang melonjak-lonjak atas hal itu—tapi rasanya tubuhku panas sekali. Bukan demam, hanya saja seperti panas yang menyiksa dan terpusat pada selangkanganku. Putingku jadi sangat sensitif, hanya karena bergesekan dengan kaos, benda itu jadi mencuat tegang dengan cepat.

Satu-satunya yang pernah berhubungan intim denganku hanyalah Chanyeol. Sehun memang pernah mencumbuku dan hampir memasukkan penisnya, tapi yang waktu itu hanya kelepasan saja. Ah, bicara tentang Sehun dan Kai—aku dengar dari Luhan (mata-mataku) kalau mereka kembali dihukum ayah karena sudah membantu menguruskan pernikahan kami.

Oke, jadi intinya penisku tegang sekali.

Aku mengunci kamar dan membuka celanaku dengan cepat. Darahku berdesir saat jemariku memegang batang kelaminku, aku langsung membekap mulutku sendiri untuk menahan desahan yang meluncur keluar. Aku tak mau Chanyeol yang ada di kamar sebelah mendengarnya.

Tapi mengocok penisku sendiri bukanlah jawaban dari gelombang birahi yang menderaku. Aku tidak puas, aku ingin lebih. Dan aku baru sadar, pusat gairahku ternyata bukan di penis melainkan di lubang analku yang berdenyut-denyut geli.

Aku sudah mencoba menyentuh putingku sendiri, memelintir dan mencubitnya dengan lembut. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak puas.

Aku butuh seseorang menyentuh dan menghujam lu—maaf, aku jadi vulgar karena sudah terlalu nafsu. Lalu karena sudah putus asanya, aku kembali memakai celana dan berjalan lambat-lambat ke kamar Chanyeol.

"Park—kau sudah tidur?"

Aku mengetuk pintunya dan menempelkan telingaku di sana. Hening. Aku mengetuknya lagi.

"Park...apa kau—"

Dia membuka pintu dan wajah mengantuknya muncul. Aku merasa bersalah seketika. Chanyeol pasti kelelahan setelah bekerja seharian dan aku malah mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Tapi keadaannya benar-benar darurat.

"Aku hampir tidur dan—wajahmu kenapa?"

Aku menggigit bibir dan meraba pipiku yang panas. Pasti tempat itu sudah merah sekarang.

"Aku...jadi Park...Aku..."

"Bicara yang jelas, Baek."

"Aku...aku mengidam."

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mengucek matanya sampai benar-benar terbuka lebar. Dia meraih jaket dari gantungan dan bersiap memakainya, "Kau mau makan apa? Katakan saja biar kubelikan."

Dia hampir berjalan menuju ruang tamu saat aku menarik tangannya dengan cepat. "Bukan mengidam itu, tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Cepatlah, Baek—aku mengantuk sekali dan..."

Aku berbisik di telinganya, " _Please, fuck me_."

Aku seperti jalang. Chanyeol terdiam dan akupun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Penisku yang masih tegang rasanya nyeri karena terperangkap dalam celana jins yang kupakai—benar-benar menyiksa.

Tanpa sadar aku mendesah saat kedutan di lubang seks-ku terasa semakin intens dan aku buru-buru menutup mulut. Malu sekali, sumpah.

"Lu-lupakan saja, Park. Aku hanya salah bicara."

Dan aku berlari cepat ke kamarku, langsung mengunci pintu lalu menelungkupkan diri di ranjang. Aku menguburkan wajah di bawah bantal dan itu malah membuat penisku makin tertekan.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamarku dan aku langsung panik.

"Baek? Buka pintunya..."

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan suara beratnya malah membuat tubuhku nestapa. Aku ingin dijamah. Kepalaku panas dan aku jadi susah bernafas.

"Buka, Baek. Atau aku akan mendobrak pintunya sekarang juga."

Aku tetap diam pura-pura tak mendengar. Dan dua menit kemudian, pintu kamarku memang didobrak dari luar.

Ah sudahlah, aku akan menceritakannya lain kali saja. Jiwon menangis dan ini adalah jadwal dia minum susu.

Aku juga akan menceritakan tentang kami yang ketakutan saat melakukan seks kedua waktu itu. Kalian tahu, Chanyeol sampai menutup mataku dengan skarf karena aku tak berhenti menangis saat dia menggenjot tubuhku. Dia juga menangis sementara di bawah sana, penis besarnya keluar masuk di _hole_ sempitku. Heish, waktu itu benar-benar kacau dan memalukan.

Dan tentang cinta pertama Chanyeol...

Kami bertengkar lagi. Salahkan saja aku yang jadi sensitif dan gampang marah, aku merajuk karena lagu yang selaluChanyeol mainkan pakai gitar tiap malam adalah lagu yang ia tulis untuk Rose. Gadis yang sudah mati itu ternyata adalah orang yang ia sukai dulu. Pantas saja Chanyeol menyanyikannya sepenuh hati dan tak jarang ia akan menitikkan airmata setelahnya. Aku merobek buku lagu buatannya dan dia membanting gitarnya sampai pecah tak berbentuk.

Chanyeol menghilang selama dua minggu. Sebenarnya ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo juga sih. Dia berubah aneh setelah diajak Kyungsoo pergi ke suatu tempat.

Dia meninggalkan aku di rumah sendirian.

Aku tahu dari Jongdae, temannya, Chanyeol sedang ada di Jeju. Aku menyusulnya ke sana dan kalian tahu—dia sedang asyik jalan-jalan mesra dengan seorang gadis cantik di pantai tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Dia siapa?" Kata gadis itu saat melihatku datang dengan ransel di punggung.

"Oh, hanya teman."

Hanya teman. Chanyeol bilang aku hanya temannya.

"Benarkah? Hai, aku Jisoo—cinta pertama Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang kami sudah jadian."

Benar-benar menyebalkan sekali kalau diingat-ingat. Tapi waktu itu rasa posesifku mulai muncul. Meski Chanyeol mengusirku berulang kali, aku terus saja menempelinya seperti lintah. Bahkan saat Jisoo mengajak Chanyeol kencan sekalian memancing ikan di tengah laut naik kapal milik gadis itu—aku memaksa untuk ikut dan _yeah_ , ada sedikit drama waktu itu.

Aku lompat dari kapal. Terjun bebas ke laut yang dingin dan panik sendiri saat membayangkan aku akan dimakan hiu di sana.

Ah sudahlah, lain kali saja ya? Aku janji.

"Chan—dia minta digendong olehmu." Aku merengek saat Jiwon tak kunjung berhenti menangis. Sedikit sedih sih karena Jiwon seharian ini rewel. Mungkin dia bisa merasakan suasana hatiku yang sedang tak baik.

Chanyeol langsung mengambil alih Jiwon dan menggendongnya di lengan kokohnya. "Anak _Daddy_ kenapa cengeng?" Chanyeol menciumi Jiwon sambil membuat suara-suara lucu.

Dan ajaibnya, bayiku perlahan meredakan tangisannya.

Aku kan jadi semakin kesal. Ugh, _baby blues syndrome_ sialan. Dia menangis saat kugendong dan langsung diam saat digendong ayahnya?

"Dia hanya haus, Sayang. Lihat, dia langsung diam kan?" Chanyeol duduk di ranjangku dan menunjukkan Jiwon yang menyedot ASI donor melalui botol susu. Seketika rasa kesalku menguap. Dan maafkan _Mommy_ ya Jiwonnie— _Mommy_ sempat kesal tak jelas padamu.

Jiwon minum dengan lahap dan aku takut saat dia tampak akan tersedak. Aku menyelipkan telunjuk di kepalan tangan kecilnya dan dia menggenggam jariku dengan erat. Aku takjub.

"Lihat, dia tak mau melepas tanganku, Chan."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menoleh dan menciumku dengan cepat.

"Memangnya siapa yang sanggup melepasmu, Sayang?" Dia tersenyum dan mata cantiknya memandangku dalam-dalam.

Sial. Aku jadi merona.

Jiwon yang ada di dekapan Chanyeol hanya memandangi kami meski matanya tidak terlalu fokus. Syukurlah dia masih bayi.

"Apa jadinya kalau waktu itu aku benar-benar melepasmu, Baek?" Suaranya tiba-tiba saja jadi lirih dan matanya beralih antara Jiwon dan aku. Dia memperbaiki selimut yang membelit kaki Jiwon.

"Mudah saja. Jiwon tak akan ada di antara kita sekarang. Dan kita juga tak akan bersama seperti saat ini."

Aku menarik rahangnya dan mencium bibir merah tebal kesukaanku itu, kali ini lebih dalam dan dibumbui sedikit acara gigit-menggigit hisap-menghisap. Untung saja di kamar rawatku hanya ada kami berdua ditambah Jiwon. Kalau tidak, mungkin Luhan akan meledek kami habis-habisan dan berteriak keras-keras kalau kami baru boleh bercinta minimal dua bulan lagi.

Kami baru berhenti saat Jiwon merengek karena botol susunya sudah kosong.

* * *

 **Hola~**

 **Makasih banget buat kalian semuanya. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. Readers, followers, semuanyalah. Love you all. Jaga kesehatan oke?**

 **See ya next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Second First Sex**

* * *

Hai, aku Baekhyun.

Seharusnya sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang bercerita—tapi dia sedang pergi, katanya ada urusan. Hari ini Jiwon genap berusia sepuluh hari. Waktu berlalu cepat sekali, iya kan? Rasanya baru kemarin aku merasakan tendangannya di perutku lalu dia tiba-tiba sudah lahir saja. Dan sekarang bayi tampanku itu jadi idola banyak orang.

Mama Park hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala kalau Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang berebut ingin memandikan Jiwon. Saat Jiwon berusia empat hari, Chanyeol bilang ia ingin sekali belajar memandikan dan memakaikan baju untuk putra kami. Tapi dia malah membuat semuanya panik karena nyaris menenggelamkan Jiwon di dalam ember mandinya. Sejak saat itulah Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersikeras mengurusi bayi kami kalau sedang jadwalnya ganti popok, mandi dan semacamnya.

Mertuaku menyarankan agar Luhan dan Kyungsoo agar cepat-cepat menikah saja—ucapan itu membuat Kai dan Sehun hanya bisa menunduk dengan pipi memerah. Oh, apakah aku sudah memberitahu kalian kalau mereka berkencan? Maksudku Kai dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun dengan Luhan. Yah—akhirnya mereka bersatu juga.

Kalian tahu, yang kisah cintanya pahit bukan hanya aku dan Chanyeol. Mereka juga. Luhan memang dari dulu menyukai Sehun, tapi lelaki bermuka datar itu hanya menyukaiku. Entah bagaimana prosesnya, aku juga kurang paham—mereka bersatu juga pada akhirnya. Dan tentang Kyungsoo, aku juga tidak tahu cara apa yang digunakan Kai untuk menjinakkannya. Terima kasih pada Kai yang sudah membuat aku dan saudara tiriku itu berbaikan lagi. Ah, aku tidak akan menyebut Kyungsoo saudara tiri. Dia sudah kuanggap sama kandungnya seperti aku dan Anna. Dan memang begitulah yang kuanggap selama ini—sebelum aku berubah egois dan itu membuat Kyungsoo berubah.

Sudahlah, yang penting kami semua bahagia.

Kami masih tinggal di rumah sakit, kemungkinan empat hari lagi baru bisa pulang. Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar membawa Jiwon ke rumah kami dan memonopolinya sepanjang hari. Aku juga ingin sekali memakaikan baju-baju bayi lucu yang kubeli _online_ beberapa waktu silam, memeluk dan menciuminya sesukaku dan aku akan mengambil banyak sekali fotonya untuk kupajang di dinding kamar.

Aku harus sabar, empat hari lagi.

Oke, mumpung Chanyeol sedang tidak ada, aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada kalian. Aku berani bertaruh, kalau kisah ini diceritakan dari sudut pandang Chanyeol—percayalah, dia akan menghilangkan banyak sekali bagiannya. Terutama bagian yang dia selingkuh di belakangku. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Chanyeol masih sering pura-pura amnesia kalau kuungkit soal yang satu itu.

Baiklah, seks pertama yang kami lakukan untuk kedua kalinya dimulai sejak Chanyeol mendobrak pintu kamarku dan menyebabkan benda itu nyaris roboh.

Aku memekik kaget dan sontak berdiri ketika Chanyeol masuk ke kamar lalu mencengkeram daguku kuat sekali. Dia marah dan aku tidak tahu bagian mananya yang membuat dia bisa seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, hah? Kau yang bilang sendiri tidak akan pernah ada seks di antara kita—lalu yang tadi itu apa? Kau mau menggodaku?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang menggodamu?" Aku balas berteriak sambil menghempaskan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Kalau kau tidak berniat menggodaku lalu yang tadi itu apa?" Dia berteriak sambil mendorongku ke ranjang. Oh, mungkin setelah ini aku akan berubah jadi masokis—perbuatan kasar Chanyeol barusan malah membuat penisku makin mengeras di dalam sana.

"Akhhhh." Aku meringis saat pantatku terhempas ke ranjang. Tidak sakit, hanya saja guncangannya membuat _hole_ -ku jadi makin geli karena rasanya bagai sedang disodok pen—

"Kau mendesah lagi? Cih—kau masih mau berlagak tidak sedang menggodaku?" Chanyeol mengangkat sudut bibirnya sebelah lalu merundukkan badan.

"Aku tidak menggodamu! Kau pikir aku gila?" Dada Chanyeol kudorong secepat kilat saat dia hampir menindih dan melingkupi seluruh tubuhku dengan lengan panjangnya. Si brengsek itu menjambak rambutnya dengan frustrasi lalu memandangku dengan sorot yang tak bisa kumengerti.

Dia marah karena kubisikkan kalimat _please, fuck me_ —tapi dia sendiri yang kemudian menindihku setelah menuduh aku menggodanya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Aku salah karena sudah minta tolong padamu. Maaf. Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Park—aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri. Oh, aku lupa kau ini bukan gay." Jaket dan dompet yang tergeletak di atas meja sebelah ranjang kusambar begitu saja, kemudian aku pergi keluar kamar tanpa menoleh padanya sedikitpun.

Chanyeol berteriak memanggilku tapi tak kugubris—gairahku sudah mencapai ubun-ubun dan bertengkar dengannya hanya akan membuatku semakin tersiksa.

"Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol menahan tanganku yang sedang terangkat memegang _handle_ pintu.

"Mau menemui Sehun. Kau tidak mau melakukannya denganku jadi aku akan minta dia saja agar menyetubuhiku. Atau aku juga bisa minta siapa saja yang punya penis di jalanan—ck-minggirlah, Park."

Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dan menarik _handle_ , tapi Chanyeol malah memegangi tanganku lalu menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Dia merebut jaket dan dompetku lalu melemparnya ke lantai, "Mulai bertingkah seperti jalang, hah?"

Chanyeol mendorongku sampai dadaku menempel di pintu dengan kedua tangan dipegangi di belakang punggung. Sial, posisi ini malah membuat nafsuku makin tak terkendali. Puting dan penisku terdesak ke permukaan kayu itu dan rasanya benar-benar menyiksa. Aku meronta-ronta tapi anehnya itu tak memberi dampak apapun pada kencangnya cengeraman tangan Chanyeol di kedua tanganku.

"Lepas, Park! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu kalau—"

"Kalau apa? Kau akan membunuhku kalau aku kenapa?"

Sial. Chanyeol menghimpit tubuhku dari belakang dan wajahnya dekat sekali dengan leherku. Hembusan nafas hangatnya membuat tengkukku merinding hebat. Dan saat Chanyeol menumpukan kepalanya di pundakku, aku merasa kedua kakiku berubah selembek agar-agar.

"Kau selalu saja membuatku bingung, Baek." Gumamnya lirih. "Kau membuatku tidak mengenal diriku sendiri."

"Aku tidak! Lepaskan, Park—aku-ahhh-aku sudah tak tahan..." Mulut sialanku mendesah lagi tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Bagaimana tidak? Tubuh kami berdua begitu rapat tanpa jarak dan daerah selangkangannya menempel ketat di punggungku bagian bawah. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan betapa kerasnya tempat itu di balik celana _training_ yang ia pakai.

Aku tersiksa.

"Kau sudah tidak tahan? Baiklah, katakan apa yang harus kulakukan." Dia mengangkat kepala dan memaksa mataku agar menatapnya. Sulit untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan. Apakah dia marah? Apakah dia menganggap aku seorang jalang yang mendesah-desah tanpa tahu malu? Apa dia benar-benar ingin membantuku?

Kepalaku mendadak kosong dan lubang sialanku malah semakin berdenyut saat mata Chanyeol menatapku tajam—seakan ingin menelanjangi dan memangsaku hidup-hidup. Tiba-tiba aku menginginkan dia. Aku menginginkan Park Chanyeol menyentuh dan berada di dalamku sekarang juga. Persetan dengan musuh atau fakta bahwa dia adalah lelaki normal, aku hanya butuh semua ini berakhir sesegera mungkin.

" _Please, fuck me_." Bisikku antara merintih dan memohon. "Ini sangat menyiksa, Park—kumohon, sekali ini saja."

Aku menggigit bibir menahan desahan dan suaraku yang bergetar hebat. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. Hubungan kami tidak bisa dikatakan baik dan sekarang aku malah memohon-mohon agar dia menyentuhku—memalukan.

Dan aku memang menangis tertahan saat Chanyeol melepaskan tanganku dan menghimpit tubuhku semakin rapat, aku tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tangan besarnya menelusup ke celah di antara pintu dan bagian depan celana yang kupakai. Jemarinya membuka kancing jins-ku yang ketat dan menarik benda itu agar melorot jatuh sampai ke pergelangan kaki. Aku menahan nafas saat udara dingin mulai menerpa sisi-sisi pahaku.

Sama sekali tidak romantis tapi anehnya malah membuatku semakin bergairah.

"Ini yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol menarik daguku agar menatapnya dan aku cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah ke arah yang berlawanan. "Kau menangis, Baekhyun. Kau tidak benar-benar menginginkan ini, iya kan?" Ujarnya ketika menangkap basah adanya lelehan airmata di pipiku.

"Katakan padaku untuk berhenti, Baek. Cepat—suruh aku berhenti sebelum aku membuatmu menangis lebih dari ini." Aku tidak tahu kenapa nada suaranya terdengar frustrasi dan terluka. Entahlah, aku hanya tak ingin berspekulasi. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar hasrat menggebu-gebu ingin disentuh ini bisa mereda sekarang juga.

"Lakukan saja, Park. Cepatlah." Jawabku tanpa memandangnya sedikitpun. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat dan setelahnya dia melepas pakaian dalamku yang tersisa.

Aku merinding saat penisku yang tadinya bergesekan dengan permukaan pintu tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di genggaman Chanyeol. Tangan panasnya malah membuat seluruh tubuhku merinding hebat dan aku merasa akan ejakulasi sebentar lagi.

"Ahhh." Aku langsung membekap mulutku sendiri ketika jemari Chanyeol menyeka lelehan _precum_ di kepala penisku. Panas—tubuhku semakin panas hanya karena sentuhan kecil yang ia berikan di sana.

"Ja-jangan sentuh disitu." Sergahku saat Chanyeol meremas dan mulai menaik-turunkan batang kemaluanku dalam genggamannya. "Langsung saja, Park—masukkan milikmu sekarang." Ucapku dengan suara bergetar menahan birahi.

Semua ini terlalu sulit untukku. Kalau bisa memilih, aku lebih suka mengidam yang lain saja. Atau tidak usah hamil saja sekalian. Hatiku menolak tapi tubuhku menuntut lebih.

"Kau yakin?" Bisiknya sambil memelankan kocokannya di kemaluanku. Aku kembali mendesah lalu mengangguk pelan. "Masukkan sekarang."

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari penisku. "Maaf, Baek—aku tak bisa melakukannya."

Dia mengendurkan himpitannya di punggungku lalu membungkuk untuk memasangkan celanaku kembali. Aku berbalik dan menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa? Tadi kau bilang mau membantuku!"

Chanyeol hanya diam sambil mengancingkan celanaku seperti awal. "Aku tak bisa. Maaf."

"Park..." Panggilku saat dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi. "Park Chanyeol! Kembali ke sini dan setubuhi aku—atau aku akan minta lelaki lain untuk melakukannya!"

Sial. Dia berhasil membuatku seperti pelacur murahan yang mengemis sentuhan. Dan itu membuat airmata sialanku kembali menetes. Aku benci jadi cengeng hanya karena seorang Park Chanyeol. Tapi aku lebih benci diriku sendiri karena mengidamkan sesuatu yang tak masuk akal.

"Kembali ke sini, Park! Atau kau ingin aku pergi?" Teriakku frustrasi. Chanyeol selalu melakukan ini padaku. Dia yang mendatangiku tapi setelahnya pergi menjauh tanpa bisa kujangkau. Dia meninggalkanku setelah permerkosaan itu, dia meninggalkanku di rumah sakit, dia meninggalkanku di hari pernikahan kami. Dia selalu melakukan itu.

Si Park itu akhirnya berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Jarak kami terpisah lima meter sekarang. "Pergilah, temui Oh Sehunmu."

Mata Chanyeol berubah sendu dan aku tidak bisa menduga apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya.

"Sehun tidak pernah memperkosamu, jadi dia bisa-bisa saja menyetubuhimu tanpa merasa ketakutan—tidak seperti aku. Pergi sana, temui dia."

Yang jelas, di dalam sini hatiku benar-benar sakit. Tega-teganya dia menyuruhku menemui lelaki lain sedangkan dia ada tepat di depan mataku?

Atau aku yang salah? Apakah dari awal semua ini memang salahku?

" _Shit_! Berhenti menangis, Park Baekhyun!" Chanyeol membentakku dan itu malah membuat isakanku semakin keras. Aku tidak ingin lemah seperti ini, tapi seluruh bagian diriku mengkhianatiku tanpa ampun. Aku sedih karena semuanya.

Aku merasa tak berharga di mata siapapun. Terlebih di mata Chanyeol, suamiku.

"Aku bilang berhenti! Kenapa kau selalu saja menangis di hadapanku, hah?" Tahu-tahu si Park itu sudah kembali lagi dan wajah kesalnya berada tepat di depanku. Dia memaksaku agar mendongak tapi aku segera menjauhkan wajah dari sentuhannya. Aku hanya tak ingin dia berpikir kalau aku sengaja menangis agar dia iba.

"Aku seperti ini karena kau tak pernah mengerti, Park."

Kalian tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana aku yang berusaha agar tetap berdiri tegak sedangkan tubuhku lemas karena gairah yang meletup-letup tanpa mendapat penyaluran. Seingatku, aku tidak mengkonsumsi obat perangsang atau alkohol—tapi sistem sarafku rasanya rusak total.

"Kau hanya perlu memasukkan penismu ke dalamku dan semuanya akan berakhir dengan cepat." Kataku sambil menyeka mata.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu. Aku tak bisa melakukannya, Baekhyun." Balas Chanyeol dengan nada putus asa, sama putus asanya dengan keadaanku sekarang.

"Kenapa? Karena kau bukan gay?"

Chanyeol menggertakkan rahang dan mendesis, "Kau tak perlu tahu alasannya! Sekali kubilang tidak bisa ya tetap tidak bisa!"

"Kau bisa! Lakukan saja seperti yang kau lakukan saat memperkosaku dulu! Apa perlu aku berlutut di hadapanmu agar kau mau, Park?" Aku tak sadar kalau nada suaraku meninggi dan setengah membentak. Dia menyipitkan mata dan aku melihat bahunya terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuh.

"Seperti yang kulakukan saat memperkosamu? Benarkah itu yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol menatapku dengan mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Iya, Park! Kau pernah memperkosaku dan anggap saja sekarang kau memperkosaku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bukankah itu mudah? Kau tak perlu jadi gay hanya untuk menyetubuhi seorang pria." Aku tersenyum sinis sambil membuka kancing celanaku kembali, memelorotkan benda itu lengkap dengan _briefs_ -nya dengan sekali tarik.

Persetan dengan semuanya, rasa geli di anusku membuat otakku tak bisa berpikir apapun lagi. Setelah ini semua selesai, aku akan mengurung diri di kamar dan tak mau bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol untuk selama-lamanya.

"Kau tahu, kau membuatku semakin membencimu, Park Baekhyun." Geram Chanyeol saat aku berbalik dan kembali merapatkan tubuh ke pintu. Siapa bilang hatiku tidak teriris ketika dia bilang begitu? Tapi siapa yang peduli perasaanku? Persetan.

"Aku tahu. Karena itu, cepat keluarkan penismu dan mari kita selesaikan semuanya."

Dan ketika mendengar Chanyeol melepas celana dan berjalan mendekat, aku mencengeram pinggiran pintu semakin erat. Aku pernah mengalami yang seperti ini. Kenangan buruk yang tak ingin kuingat malah menyeruak ke permukaan dan itu membuatku panik.

Chanyeol menarik kedua tanganku dan menekuknya di belakang punggung—aku jadi teringat saat dia mengikatku pakai rantai besi waktu itu. Dengan satu tangan, dia menarik pinggulku agar menungging dan aku hampir tak bernafas saat kepala penisnya yang basah mulai menyenggol-nyenggol belahan pantatku.

Aku ingin lari dan menghentikan ini semua. Siapa bilang seluruh permintaan saat masa mengidam itu harus dituruti?

Aku ingin. Tapi tidak bisa.

"Kau yang memintaku melakukannya." Bisik Chanyeol di telingaku. Nafas hangatnya menggelitik kulit leherku yang sensitif dan kalian tidak usah bertanya bagaimana siksaan birahi yang kualami saat ini.

Tanpa pemanasan dan cairan pelumas apapun kecuali _precum_ -nya yang tak cukup banyak untuk membuatku basah.

"Buka kakimu, Baek. Aku tak janji ini tidak akan sakit."

Aku melebarkan kaki dan mendorong bokongku agar semakin menungging. Kelaminnya dibentur-benturkan di pintu masuk lubangku dan aku merintih tanpa tahu malu. Miliknya terasa keras dan panas dan itu membuat nafsuku semakin melonjak. Aku bahkan tak sempat berpikir sejak kapan miliknya setegang ini. Dia terpaksa melakukannya, jadi seharusnya dia tidak bernafsu dan penisnya sulit berdiri dengan cepat.

"Aku akan masuk sekarang."

Chanyeol menekan pantatnya dan perlahan-lahan kepala penisnya menyeruak ke dalam lubang analku—membuat tempat itu melebar dengan paksa. Prosesnya terlalu lambat dan itu membuatku tersiksa. Ini bukan yang pertama, tapi rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan. Tak hanya bibirku yang berdarah karena kugigit terlalu kuat, telapak tanganku juga perih karena tertusuk kukuku sendiri.

"Akkhh—Pa-Park..." Tanpa sadar, airmata sialanku jatuh lagi.

"Ah—" Chanyeol mendesah saat kepala penisnya yang panas dan besar itu berhasil tertanam di dalam. Aku belum pernah melihat penisnya dengan jelas, tapi aku merasa ukuran yang sekarang jauh lebih besar dari beberapa bulan lalu.

Baru kepalanya tapi rasanya sudah sesakit ini. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau keseluruhan batang kelaminnya memasukiku.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol melepas tanganku perlahan-lahan lalu menelengkan kepala untuk menatapku. "...sakit?"

Kenapa suara lembut dan mata berkaca-kaca itu malah membuat perasaanku jungkir balik? Kenapa dia bahkan peduli yang kurasakan sakit atau tidak? Seharusnya dia menghujamkan penisnya dengan sekali hentak, bukannya melakukannya dengan lembut sembari menahan agar hanya kepala penisnya saja yang masuk. Seharusnya dia menyetubuhiku dengan kasar, membuang spermanya di dalamku, pergi menjauh lalu semuanya selesai.

Seharusnya.

Tapi dia malah menatapku iba dan tangan besarnya terjulur untuk menghapus lelehan air di kedua sudut mataku. Aku bukannya tidak tahu kalau tubuhnya gemetaran, atau debaran jantungnya yang terasa berpacu cepat karena dadanya menempel di punggungku.

Yang aku tidak tahu hanyalah bagaimana perasaannya saat ini? Apa dia membenciku? Apa dia kasihan padaku? Apa dia menganggapku murahan?

"Sakit, Park." Cicitku dan itu malah membuat wajahnya terlihat makin sedih. "Ini sakit sekali—tapi aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Masukkan semuanya, Park. Sekarang."

Aku menunduk dan menumpukan kepalaku di pintu kayu itu, menunggu Chanyeol memasukkan semua batang kerasnya itu dengan rasa takut dan panik yang berlomba-lomba mendominasi perasaanku.

"Tahan sedikit..."

"Akkhhh...Akkkhhh sakiiitttt." Aku menjerit dan menggigit bibirku semakin kuat. Bisa saja para tetangga mendapati kami bersetubuh di balik pintu dengan posisi berdiri, mungkin. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko jadinya aku berusaha untuk tidak menjerit meraung-raung.

Ya ampun, aku tak percaya rasanya akan sesakit ini. Aku tak percaya kalau aku pernah mengalami yang lebih parah dari ini sebelumnya. Aku menggapai-gapai apa saja yang bisa kuraih dan Chanyeol menyodorkan tangannya untuk kugenggam. Dadaku naik turun dengan cepat dan kepalaku terdongak dengan mata terpejam menahan perih dan sakit yang menguasai bagian bawah tubuhku. Kepalaku pening dan pandanganku agak mengabur.

Aku terisak lagi. Sesenti demi sesenti benda itu tertanam makin dalam, mengoyak lubangku yang kering dan menyisakan rasa sakit di setiap inchi dinding rektumku. Penisnya terasa semakin membesar di bagian pangkal. Chanyeol terus mendorong sambil menahan desahannya.

Dan saat kurasakan kedua bola kembarnya menyentuh pantatku, sesuatu mengalir keluar dari lubang analku dengan deras. Tadinya kupikir itu sperma Chanyeol karena cairan itu terasa hangat.

"Kau berdarah."

Aku panik karena Chanyeol perlahan-lahan menarik penisnya keluar. "Jangan, Park! Teruskan saja—kumohon." Aku menoleh sedikit untuk melihat wajahnya dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat dia menangis.

Tanpa suara.

Dia melihat ke bawah, tepatnya pada tetesan darah yang mengalir di paha bagian belakangku. Sejujurnya aku tak peduli pantatku berdarah atau apa, yang kuinginkan hanyalah gairahku bisa terpuaskan.

"Kau berdarah dan masih ingin melanjutkannya?" Chanyeol menatapku dengan wajah terluka. Mungkin dia _phobia_ cairan merah pekat itu atau apa—tidak mungkin kan dia seperti orang syok begitu karena dia kasihan melihatku kesakitan? Tidak, dia pasti seperti itu karena takut melihat darah.

"Aku tak apa, Park. _Please_ , lanjutkan saja..." Bujukku. Penisnya sudah masuk keseluruhan—itu artinya dia tinggal menyodokku dan siksaan ini akan berakhir. Tinggal sedikit lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng lalu menarik lepas penisnya yang masih tegang sempurna. Aku meringis karena rasanya perih dan panas. Lubangku yang sempat tersumpal batang penisnya kini mendadak kosong. Aku mengernyit saat melirik penisnya yang ternoda darah dan baru menyadari kalau cairan merah itu juga sudah mengaliri betisku.

"Tidurlah, Baek. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, kau perlu istirahat." Katanya sambil memakai kembali celananya tanpa melirik sedikitpun padaku. Aku terlihat konyol—bersandar di pintu tanpa memakai apapun untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhku. Rasa sakit di pantatku tak lebih sakit daripada hatiku saat ini.

"Minggir."

Dan aku hanya bisa terpaku saat Chanyeol menggeser tubuhku dari pintu dan dia pergi. Dia pergi ke luar rumah tengah malam setelah persetubuhan pertama pasca menikah kami gagal. Dia mencampakkanku lagi. Aku tertawa dengan airmata sialan yang kembali jatuh tanpa diminta.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh Baekhyun!" Rutukku saat memungut celanaku kembali dan berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi. Aku butuh mendinginkan kepalaku yang panasnya bukan main.

* * *

 **Making Love**

* * *

Cukup berhasil meskipun tidak sepenuhnya. Setidaknya merendam kepalaku sendiri di dalam bak bisa membuat gairahku sedikit mereda. Tadinya aku ingin onani saja, tapi memikirkan tanganku akan sibuk naik-turun bermenit-menit malah membuatku kehilangan selera untuk melakukannya.

"Kau sedih karena _daddy_ pergi?" Gumamku sambil mengelus perut. "Tenanglah, biarkan dia pergi karena _mommy_ akan selalu bersamamu." Aku mengelus perutku yang sedikit membuncit dengan sayang. Bayi kesayanganku sudah jarang membuatku muntah di pagi hari. Hanya saja, kadang permintaannya membuat masa mengidamku jadi menyiksa. Seperti barusan.

Aku tersenyum sedih saat memandang pantulan wajahku sendiri di cermin kamar mandi yang sedikit buram. Pipiku memerah dan mataku sedikit bengkak. Ratusan pertanyaan berseliweran di otakku. Kenapa Chanyeol pergi? Apa dia akan menginap di tempat lain malam ini? Apa dia marah padaku?

Sekarang hampir jam satu dinihari dan dia belum kembali juga.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian menjadi piyama, aku bergegas naik ke ranjang kemudian membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut. Chanyeol benar, aku butuh tidur.

"Baiklah—besok aku akan berpura-pura kalau semuanya baik-baik saja." Gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Meski sebenarnya aku yakin setelah ini hubungan kami pasti makin memburuk.

Dan akupun terlelap hanya dalam hitungan menit.

Tadinya kupikir aku bermimpi. Seseorang mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang tak terlalu jelas di telingaku sambil mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. Aku terbuai karena rasanya nyaman dan membuatku tenang bahkan di dalam tidur.

"Maaf..."

"Apa tadi itu sakit sekali?"

"Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan itu padamu."

"Aku hanya takut."

Aku yakin kalau aku sedang tidur, tapi rasanya alam bawah sadarku memaksa untuk kembali terjaga. Itu suara Chanyeol!

Dan saat aku membuka mata, dia benar-benar ada di sini—duduk menyamping di ranjang sambil terus membelai rambutku penuh kasih sayang. Ah, aku tidak tahu itu kasih sayang atau tidak. Yang jelas, caranya membelai rambutku mirip dengan yang selalu Sehun lakukan selama ini.

"Ka-kau kembali?"

Dia tersenyum meski sorot matanya masih sama pedih seperti yang tadi. Tangannya berhenti mengelus rambutku dan anehnya itu membuatku sedikit kecewa. "Kau pikir aku kemana malam-malam begini? Apa masih sakit?"

Aku tahu bagian mana yang ia maksud sakit. "Tidak—sama sekali tidak sakit."

Seberapa banyakpun aku menginginkan Chanyeol bersikap baik dan lembut padaku, tetap saja rasanya canggung saat dia benar-benar melakukannya. Aku terbiasa dibentak dan saat dia berbicara dengan lembut seperti ini—sesuatu dalam diriku senangnya bukan main.

"Buka celanamu biar kuobati." Chanyeol meraih bungkusan yang ada di dekat meja dan mengobrak-abrik isinya. "Aku hanya pergi ke apotik untuk membeli obat. Apotik yang di dekat rumah kita sudah tutup, karena itulah aku berjalan lebih jauh. Untungnya ada yang masih buka tiga blok dari sini. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kandunganmu, karena itulah..."

Dia mengkhawatirkan bayiku. Astaga, aku senang sekali.

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa..." Potongku cepat. Aku berusaha duduk dan menatap wajahnya dalam-dalam. Aku tahu dia tampan, selama ini aku juga selalu berpikir kalau wajahnya benar-benar indah. Tapi memandangnya dari jarak dekat dan tanpa adanya sorot kebencian di antara kami malah membuat tingkat ketampanannya naik ribuan kali lipat.

Dia lebih tampan dari Sehun.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Tapi tadi aku melihatmu menangis." Chanyeol masih berbicara dengan nada lembut yang membuat perasaanku membuncah tiba-tiba. Aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya kalau dia terus seperti ini.

"Kau juga menangis..." Balasku. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan dari mataku dan menunduk. "Aku hanya takut. Sudahlah, kau tak akan mengerti."

Entah dapat keberanian dari mana, aku meletakkan tangan di atas tangannya dan meremas tempat itu dengan lembut. "Jelaskan padaku supaya aku mengerti. Kenapa kau menangis?"

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sebentar kemudian menepis tanganku. Ah tidak, kupikir dia akan menepis tanganku—tapi nyatanya dia malah menggenggam tanganku dengan hangat. Ugh, biasanya aku benci yang manis-manis, tapi kali ini...

"Aku hanya takut kau kesakitan, Baek."

Aku hampir terbahak saat mendengarnya, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menghancurkan suasana. "Kejadian waktu itu—bukan hanya kau saja yang merasa sakit, aku juga."

Dan saat melihat mata Chanyeol kembali berkaca-kaca, aku baru sadar kalau dia tidak sedang bercanda. "Aku hanya terlalu marah waktu itu. Kupikir dengan memperkosamu aku akan merasa lega karena sakit hatiku akan kematian Rose sudah terbalaskan. Ternyata tidak."

Aku menelan ludah dan berusaha agar tidak cengeng. Kejadian itu memang sangat sensitif untuk dibahas, aku masih sering menangis diam-diam kalau teringat lagi. Bukan aku yang membunuh gadis itu, sumpah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia siapa meski pernah melihatnya beberapa kali pulang bersama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Aku hanya berada di tempat yang salah di waktu yang salah pula.

Kyungsoo mengirim pesan dan menyuruhku datang ke suatu tempat. Saat aku tiba di sana, aku melihat keadaan mereka berdua sangat berantakan—aku tahu kalau mereka diperkosa. Kyungsoo dan Rose sempat berbicara sebelum akhirnya gadis itu meraih pisau lipat yang tergeletak di tanah dan mengarahkan benda itu ke perutnya. Aku memang ada di sana, tapi bukan untuk membunuhnya. Entah apa yang Kyungsoo katakan pada gadis itu sampai-sampai dia berniat menghabisi nyawanya sendiri.

Aku mencoba berbicara pada gadis itu, tapi dia benar-benar gadis cantik yang keras kepala. Mungkin hasutan Kyungsoo sudah mempengaruhinya sampai ke tulang-tulang, aku tak berhasil mencegah pisau tajam itu merobek perutnya. Ah, sudahlah—sejujur apapun aku mengatakannya, Chanyeol tak akan pernah percaya padaku.

"Pasti yang kulakukan waktu itu sakit sekali, iya kan?" Dia tersenyum miris kemudian menunduk. Aku lega. Masa lalu kami memang tidak bisa diperbaiki, tapi kami masih punya kesempatan di masa depan. Setidaknya aku tahu kalau dia menyesal, itu sudah lebih dari cukup buatku.

"Hey—sudahlah." Aku mencoba tersenyum seceria mungkin. "Sok _mellow_ seperti ini sangat tidak cocok buatmu, kau tahu? Hm, coba kulihat kau beli apa saja tadi." Aku mengalihkan topik dan merebut plastik putih berlabel apotik yang ada di pangkuannya. Dan seketika senyumanku lenyap.

"Kau beli lubrikan?" Tanyaku sambil meraih botol biru dari dalam plastik dan menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. Dia merebut botol itu dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggung.

"Ha-nya untuk jaga-jaga. Ku-kupikir kau akan mengidam lagi nanti, siapa yang tahu? Dan..."

Kau cerdas sekali, Park. Membeli sebotol pelumas untuk jaga-jaga kalau nanti istrimu tiba-tiba saja mengidam minta disetubuhi.

Kami terdiam dalam suasana canggung. Chanyeol masih duduk di pinggir ranjang dan aku pura-pura mencabuti serat halus yang ada di selimut biruku.

"Kau masih ingin melakukannya?"

Aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat wajah Chanyeol yang merah padam. Setelah bermenit-menit penuh kecanggungan, akhirnya dia membuka suara.

"Maksudku, aku hanya terkejut tadi karena kau mengidamkan sesuatu yang aneh. Aku bukan gay—ta-tapi...maksudku aku ini memang bukan gay tapi aku bisa melakukannya kalau kau mau. Astaga, kenapa susah sekali mengatakannya?" Chanyeol menggaruk kepala dan di mataku dia terlihat menggemaskan. Aku tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah yang biasanya sinis padaku itu sekarang terlihat linglung.

"Park..."

Chanyeol melirikku sambil menggigit bibir.

"...jika kau bukan gay, lalu apakah menikah denganku itu jadi beban untukmu?"

Dia terdiam. Seharusnya aku tidak usah bertanya karena aku tahu jawabannya. Memangnya siapa yang tidak terbebani kalau berada di posisi kami berdua?

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu, Baek. Aku menyukai wanita, ah—aku memang pernah menyukai wanita. CK, aku sulit menjelaskannya. Apapun itu, yang jelas kita berdua sudah menikah sekarang. Bukankah itu artinya aku sudah berubah gay? Ini semua memang berat untukku, tapi aku sudah berjanji akan bertanggung- jawab—"

Aku menggeleng sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jari. "Hentikan. Aku mengerti maksudmu."

"Tidak, Baek. Kau tidak akan mengerti. Ini rumit..."

Aku tersenyum meski hatiku pedih, "Kau bukan gay dan menikah denganku tak akan merubahmu jadi gay. Aku paham."

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menangkap tanganku yang tadi mengelus bibirnya. "Sudah kubilang, ini rumit. Beri aku waktu, oke?"

"Untuk? Waktu untuk apa, Park?"

Chanyeol menatapku dengan sorot mata sedih. "Waktu untuk membiasakan diri dengan semuanya. Bisakah?"

Kami bertatapan seolah ingin berkomunikasi dengan kedalaman mata masing-masing. Membiasakan diri? Sebegitu asingnya kah aku dan bayiku dimata Chanyeol? Meski tak terlalu paham dengan maksud ucapannya, aku lagi-lagi mengangguk tanpa kusadari.

"Oke, kita memang butuh waktu."

"Terima kasih. Jadi, maksudku—apa-apa kau masih mengidam? Kau masih butuh bantuanku?"

Sekarang kalian paham kan kenapa aku bilang sulit mengerti jalan pikiran seorang Park Chanyeol? Hampir dua jam lalu dia meninggalkanku dengan hati kacau dan sekarang dia datang lagi menawarkan diri dengan sukarela.

Aku bingung.

"Ehm, kalau kau tidak perlu lagi, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku. Ah, ya—kau bisa memakai obatnya sendiri kan? Ada aturan pakainya tertulis di sana." Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang dan melirikku dengan canggung.

"Park..."

Dia melirik tangannya yang kutangkap lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke wajahku. "...bantu aku. Terlepas dari kau gay atau tidak, aku membutuhkanmu malam ini."

Dan setelahnya hal _itu_ pun terjadi. Aku tak perlu kan menceritakan dengan detail tentang bagaimana dia mencumbuku? Yang jelas rasanya sungguh gila dan membuatku ingin menangis.

"Kau tahu, tadi itu kau berdarah karena kau tak cukup siap untuk dimasuki." Bisiknya sambil menjilati rahang dan leherku yang tiba-tiba saja jadi ribuan kali lebih sensitif. Aku semakin pusing dibuatnya. Kalau tadi aku minta disentuh karena sedang mengidam, sekarang aku ingin dicumbu karena murni gairahku sendiri. Aku menginginkannya.

"Pa-Park...jangan dihisaaap..." Rengekku saat mulutnya turun ke dua tonjolan tegang di dadaku. "Ahhh—geli Parrrk..." Aku meremas rambutnya dan berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya dari dadaku. Dia terkekeh kemudian menangkap tanganku dan menaruhnya di bawah punggung. Posisi itu membuat dadaku tampak semakin membusung.

"Tenanglah, oke? Biarkan aku merangsangmu supaya nanti kau siap untuk dimasuki."

Sial.

Aku menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan saat dia menjilat dan menyedot-nyedot kedua putingku dengan rakus. Desahan dan rengekanku memenuhi seisi kamar saat Chanyeol menyusuri kulit perutku yang sedikit buncit dan dia berhenti tepat di depan penisku yang malang.

"Kau indah sekali, Baek." Gumamnya. Aku tak terlalu peduli karena sibuk meremas seprei dan menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Tanganku sudah tidak terlipat di bawah punggung karena aku tidak nyaman dengan posisi itu.

Dan saat Chanyeol memasukkan penisku ke mulutnya, aku mendesah kuat-kuat sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan. Aku kacau. Ini nikmat sekaligus membuatku ketakutan. Nafasku tersengal-sengal saat dia mengeluar-masukkan kemaluanku kemudian menyedot kepalanya kuat-kuat. Aku hampir gila.

"Baek? Kau tak apa?" Chanyeol menghentikan jilatannya dan mungkin khawatir karena melihat aku menutup wajahku sendiri. Aku mengangguk dan kurasakan pergerakan di ranjang. Chanyeol menumpukan lutut di kedua sisi pahaku dan memaksa tanganku agar terlepas dari wajah.

"Kenapa menangis? Aku bahkan belum memasukkan milikku tapi kau sudah seperti ini. Apa kita hentikan saja?"

Oh, tidak. Aku tak ingin ini dihentikan.

"A-aku.." Rengekku di sela isakan.

"Apa aku tak membuatmu nikmat?" Dia menatapku dengan bibir melengkung. "Maaf, ini pertama kalinya aku meng-oral penis, mungkin aku masih butuh latihan..."

Aku menarik lehernya dan menyambar bibir tebalnya dengan cepat. Dia sedikit kaget tapi dengan cepat bisa membalas ciumanku. Aku mabuk. Dia menjilati lidahku dan menghisapnya—itu membuatku semakin sesak nafas.

"Ini nikmat. Hanya saja—sepertinya pemanasannya sudah cukup, Park. Masuki aku sekarang."

Dia menggeleng sambil mengecupi pipiku. "Belum cukup, Baek. Kau belum cukup terangsang."

"Jangaaan! Aahhh, jangan sentuh disanaaah." Aku kembali panik dan menutupi wajah saat salah satu jari Chanyeol menggelitik permukaan _hole_ ku.

"Ya ampun, tenanglah Baekhyun! Aku bisa melukaimu kalau kau panik seperti ini."

"Tapi aahhhh itu sakiittt..."

"Tenanglah, oke? Kita perlu melebarkan lubangmu terlebih dahulu supaya lebih mudah masuknya."

Aku terus merengek saat jari Chanyeol benar-benar menerobos lubang seks-ku dan keluar-masuk dengan tempo lambat. "Hen—tikan...keluarkan jarimu, Park."

Dan dia memang menghentikannya waktu itu. Wajahnya tampak frustrasi dan dia menatapku dengan raut minta penjelasan. "Kau ingin kusentuh tapi kau sendiri ketakutan seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa maumu, Baek?"

Aku merengut sambil meraih bantal dan menutupkannya ke wajahku. Biar saja aku mati kehabisan udara, aku malu sekali karena sudah membuat Chanyeol kecewa.

"Baekhyun..." Dia menarik nafas berat kemudian memindahkan bantal itu dari wajahku. Aku menggeleng panik sambil kembali menangkupkan tangan di muka.

"Hei...kau ini kenapa? Apa aku menyakitimu?" Chanyeol yang berbicara dengan suara lembut seperti ini selalu membuat sisi manjaku mendominasi. "Kau ingin berhenti?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Kau mau aku melanjutkannya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, singkirkan tanganmu dan lihat aku." Chanyeol turun dari ranjang dan berdiri di lantai. Aku melonggarkan jari dan mengintip lelaki itu mulai melepas kaos yang ia pakai. Perlahan-lahan tanganku turun dan aku menatapnya dengan wajah bodoh.

"Kau tak mau kusentuh, kalau begitu gantian kau yang menyentuhku."

Dan setelahnya aku menghabiskan waktu yang lama hanya untuk membuat sperma si Park itu keluar. Dia berdiri di samping ranjang dan aku duduk dengan kaki terjuntai saat memberikan oral di penisnya. Dia tahan lama sekali, aku sampai kesal.

"Paark..." Rengekku dengan wajah cemberut. Dia hanya terkekeh sambil menyeka lelehan liur di sekeliling mulutku. "Kapan spermamu keluar? Aku capek..." Tanganku masih mengocok-ngocok dan sesekali menciumi batang penisnya yang berukuran luar biasa.

Membayangkan benda ini pernah mengobrak-abrik tubuhku saja sudah membuatku ngeri. Tapi saat melihat Chanyeol mendesah, menggeram tertahan dan memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhanku—aku semakin bersemangat ingin memberikannya kenikmatan.

Dan tetap saja, mengoral benda sebesar ini membuatku letih.

"Paark...penismu besar sekali..." Rengekku sambil mendongak menatapnya dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk bekerja di tempat kebanggaannya itu. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Kau belum ingin keluar?" Tanyaku yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan. "Aku memang lama keluarnya, Baek."

Sial. Bisa-bisanya dia tersenyum menggodaku sedangkan aku berusaha keras untuk membuatnya sampai ke puncak.

"Hei, ada apa dengan airmatamu itu, hah? Kenapa kau jadi mudah sekali menangis?" Dia mengelus rambutku dan menyeka pipiku dan lembut.

"Ini karena aku kesal! Penismu sangat besar dan spermamu lama sekali keluarnya!"

Chanyeol melepaskan tanganku dari penisnya membungkuk untuk melumat bibirku. "Berbaringlah, spermaku hanya bisa keluar kalau penisku ada di dalam lubangmu."

Sial.

Chanyeol memberikan ciuman kecil di wajah dan leherku sembari menekuk kakiku agar mengangkang lebar-lebar. Aku panik. Bagaimana kalau nanti prosesnya menyakitkan? Bagaimana kalau aku pingsan di tengah jalan? Bagaimana kalau...

"Jangan tegang, Baekhyun. Rileks, oke?" Aku mengangguk lemah sambil memperhatikan dia membalurkan pelumas ke penis dan permukaan _hole_ ku. Dia menciumiku tapi itu sama sekali tak membantu. Aku menarik nafas panjang-panjang dan memejamkan mata saat penis kebesarannya itu mulai menyentuh lubang analku.

Sakitnya masih sama. Aku tahu dia berusaha mendorong penisnya perlahan-lahan, tapi tetap saja terasa sakit. Aku memekik tertahan saat benda besar itu meluncur masuk karena dibantu oleh pelumas—dan rasanya jantungku nyaris copot.

"Akkhh...Pe-pelan Park..."

Chanyeol mendiamkan barangnya dan merunduk untuk menciumiku, "Buka matamu, Baekhyun."

Aku membuka mata perlahan dan wajah tersenyumnya tepat berada di atasku. "Jangan takut, oke? Sudah masuk setengah, apa aku bisa mendorongnya sekarang?"

Dia tersenyum dan mengelusi pelipisku yang basah. "Lakukan saja."

Setelahnya aku menjerit dengan tubuh menegang dan Chanyeol segera membungkam mulutku dengan bibirnya. Aku merasakan geraman tertahan di lehernya saat benda miliknya itu berhasil masuk sempurna.

 _Dasar pembunuh! Kenapa kau lakukan itu pada Rose, hah?_

 _Cih—masih bermulut besar juga kau? Lihat apa yang akan kulakukan padamu, Byun._

 _Menungging, sialan!_

 _Diamlah. Ini kan yang kalian lakukan pada temanku—rasakan, Byun._

"Jangan menangis, Baek."

Aku menutup mata dan membiarkan airmata sialanku jatuh begitu saja. Aku benci diriku sendiri yang sedih tiba-tiba padahal Chanyeol sedang berusaha agar tidak membuatku kesakitan. Tapi ini memang sakit. Semuanya. Hati dan tubuhku.

Chanyeol mendesah ketika dia mulai bergerak memaju-mundurkan penisnya pelan-pelan. Baru tiga kali sodokan tapi dia langsung menghentikan gerakannya.

"Baekhyun...Sayang..." Dia menepuk-nepuk pipiku.

Dia menyebutku Sayang padahal belum tentu dia menyayangiku.

"Astaga, aku harus bagaimana?" Chanyeol bertumpu pada tangannya dan terus menghapus airmataku yang tak berhenti mengalir. Aku hanya sedih. Aku hanya meratapi nasibku yang sialan.

"Baek—bilang kalau sakit. Ya ampun, kau membuatku takut. Baekhyun!" Dia terus berkata-kata dengan panik sementara aku masih terbaring dengan mata terpejam rapat.

Park Chanyeol.

Murid sekolah tetangga yang pertama kali kulihat di semester dua kelas satu saat kami terlibat tawuran. Dia bilang aku cantik dan saat itu juga aku mematahkan hidungnya. Sejak saat itu, mengganggu Park Chanyeol menjadi seperti hiburan tersendiri untukku.

"Baekhyun! Yak! Jangan buat aku khawatir!"

Park Chanyeol.

Dia yang merebut segala hal dalam hidupku. Dia yang membuatku merasakan sesuatu asing yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Dia bilang menikahiku karena terpaksa, tapi dia sendiri yang diam-diam mendaftarkan pernikahan kami secara resmi. Bahkan dia rela dipukuli orang suruhan ayahku hanya supaya mereka tidak mengambilku dari sisinya.

"Baekhyun..." Aku perlahan membuka mata saat mendengar dia terisak. Matanya basah dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu tubuhnya bergetar. "Tolong jangan seperti ini. Kau bisa mencakarku, atau memukulku atau apa saja—asal jangan menangis."

Mudah sekali dia bilang jangan menangis sedangkan dia sendiri melakukannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau takut karena teringat yang kulakukan dulu?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi apa? Jangan buat aku bingung, Baek." Aku menjulurkan tangan untuk menyeka pipinya yang basah.

"Bergeraklah, Park. Sepertinya aku tidak berdarah lagi." Ucapku sambil kembali memejamkan mata. Aku tak berani melirik ke bawah sana, ke alat kelamin seks yang menyatu. Aku terlalu takut membayangkan betapa lebarnya lubang malangku sekarang karena disusupi penis sebesar itu. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat kemudian mencabut penisnya. Perbuatannya itu membuat lubangku agak perih dan aku tak tahan untuk tidak meringis.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju lemari pakaianku dan mengambil _scarf_ hitam dari tumpukan kain terbawah. "Bukan hanya kau yang trauma, Baek—aku juga. Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk tidak menangis, hanya saja aku tak suka melihatmu berurai airmata seperti itu."

Dia kembali naik ke ranjang, mengangkangiku dan membuka lipatan kain hitam tersebut.

"Aku akan tetap menyetubuhimu karena tak mungkin berhenti padahal kita sudah sampai sejauh ini."

Pandanganku berubah gelap saat Chanyeol mengikatkan _scarf_ di menutupi mataku. Aku pasrah. Begini lebih baik karena aku juga tak perlu melihatnya menangis. Dia melumat bibirku dan mengelus perutku dengan lembut.

Tanganku yang tadinya terkulai di tubuh kini dikaitkan dengan tangan besarnya dan diletakkan di samping kepalaku. Chanyeol menciumku sekali lagi dan berbisik, "Maaf."

Dan dia kembali memasukkan penisnya di lubangku yang licin dan mulai menggenjot benda itu maju mundur dengan gerakan yang cepat.

Kami mendesah, merintih, menggeram. Aku terhentak-hentak di bawah kungkungan tubuh besarnya dan dia terus menumbuk prostat bengkakku dengan penisnya. Tangan kami saling bertautan dan sejujurnya aku merasa ini luar biasa.

Urat-urat yang melingkari penis kokohnya seperti menggaruk bagian terdalam _hole_ ku. Memuaskan rasa gatal dan menggantikan rasa sakit menjadi nikmat yang sulit kuungkapkan. Ini jauh berbeda dengan yang kurasakan dulu.

Dan kami sama-sama menangis. Tangis sesunggukanku bercampur dengan desah kenikmatan—dan Park Chanyeol membasahi pipi serta dadaku dengan airmatanya.

Seharusnya bercinta tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya kami sudah bisa melupakan kejadian itu dan melakukan seks tanpa harus dibayang-bayangi ketakutan. Mungkin Chanyeol benar, kami berdua hanya butuh waktu.

"Akkhhh...Parrkk..."

"Baekhyunn ohhh...sssshhh..."

Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan dan meraba-raba bahunya. Puncakku semakin mendekat dan seluruh syarafku mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal kenikmatan ke batang kemaluanku. Hentakan Chanyeol makin cepat dan suara peraduan kulit kami benar-benar terdengar sensual. Dia menahan tanganku yang sudah menjalar ke kemaluanku sendiri. Aku ingin menyentuh penisku tapi Chanyeol malah melarangnya.

"Ahhh...Parkkk...akuhh...Park Chanyeeeooolll! Arhhhhhh!"

Chanyeol terus menyatukan kelamin kami dengan gerakan yang membuatku semakin gila. Tepat tujuh detik sebelum puncakku datang, Chanyeol melepas _scarf_ yang menutup mataku dan menjadi saksi bagaimana detik-detik kenikmatan itu mendera tubuhku.

Aku meraih klimaks pertamaku bersama Chanyeol. Tubuhku kelojotan seperti disetrum dari dalam saat aku berejakulasi. Cairanku menyembur kencang dan mengotori perut kami berdua.

Aku melolong nikmat, meneriakkan namanya dengan nyaring. Ini benar-benar gila. Tubuhku langsung lunglai sesaat setelah pelepasan itu, tapi Chanyeol masih betah menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk _hole_ ku. Aku merasa lega luar biasa.

Saat aku menyadari kalau barusan tadi Chanyeol melihatku orgasme, aku langsung menutup wajahku yang terasa panas. Dia terkekeh kemudian mengecupi tanganku bertubi-tubi.

"Kau cantik sekali saat orgasme, aku suka."

Dan anehnya, aku merasa bahagia. Dengan malu-malu segera kulepas tangan dari wajahku dan langsung kukecup bibirnya yang mengeluarkan desahan seksi. Aku menyebutnya seksi karena suara berat Chanyeol saat menggeram nikmat itu benar-benar terdengar sensual.

Tapi orgasme besar-besaran barusan malah membuat kepalaku ringan dan mataku terasa berat. Seluruh tenagaku seperti dikuras habis padahal aku hanya berbaring mengangkang dan Chanyeol yang sibuk mendominasi. Aku mengantuk sedangkan dia masih berusaha meraih puncaknya sendiri.

Sudah pukul 4 pagi. Ini baru satu ronde tapi kami sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mencabut penisnya keluar dari dalam lubangku. "Kau kelelahan, Baekhyun. Tidurlah..."

Sulit sekali untuk memaksa mataku agar terbuka. Dengan sisa tenaga, aku menahan bahunya agar tetap berada di atasku saat kurasakan dia seperti akan pergi. "Kau belum keluar. Lanjutkan saja, Park."

Chanyeol menggeleng kemudian menyeka buliran keringat bercampur airmata di wajahku. "Tidurlah, aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri nanti."

Betapa jahat dan egoisnya aku ini. Aku malah langsung tertidur setelah Chanyeol menyampirkan selimut dan mengecup dahiku dengan lembut. "Hari ini kau terlalu banyak menangis. Kuharap kau bisa memaafkanku."

Dia memberikan orgasme yang hebat untukku dan aku malah terlelap meski tahu penisnya masih belum apa-apa.

* * *

 **Catastrophe**

* * *

Besoknya aku terbangun dengan suasana hati yang luar biasa bahagia. Entahlah, rasanya semua hal bisa membuatku tersenyum senang. Apalagi saat mendapati Chanyeol baru mandi dan masuk ke kamarku sambil bertelanjang dada. Dia benar-benar seksi.

"Apa masih sakit? Kau bisa berjalan?"

"Maaf karena aku bermain kasar tadi malam. Lain kali aku akan lebih lembut."

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Dia terus melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat pipiku merona. Lain kali katanya? Apakah setelah ini kami akan berhubungan seks lagi?

Chanyeol tampak panik saat aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan kaki mengangkang. Dan aku bertambah senang saat dia tiba-tiba saja menggendongku seperti pengantin dan hampir berakhir dengan seks lagi.

Aku senang sekali. Mungkin benar kata orang, seks bisa membuat hubungan rusak sekaligus kembali membaik. Seperti aku dan Chanyeol.

Hubungan kami membaik bertepatan dengan kandunganku yang genap memasuki usia 15 minggu. Seminggu sebelum dia tepat 4 bulan. Dan 5 bulan dari sekarang aku akan bisa melihatnya lahir ke dunia—pikiran-pikiran semacam ini membuatku semakin bahagia saja.

Apalagi saat dia menyelipkan kata Sayang di belakang namaku. Misalnya...

 _"_ _Baekhyun Sayang, aku baru saja gajian. Ini, aku bawakan es krim dan kue stroberi untukmu."_

Atau, _"Sayang, kau tidak lupa minum susumu kan hari ini? Kenapa aku merasa dari kemarin jumlahnya tak berkurang sama sekali?"_

Atau juga, _"Baekhyun Sayang, apa malam ini aku boleh—menyentuhmu?"_

Entahlah. Rasanya seperti keajaiban diberikan tiba-tiba padaku dari langit. Meski hati kecilku berteriak memperingatkan kalau di antara kami masih ada jarak yang tak bisa ditembus—aku tetap saja mencoba percaya kalau hubungan kami memang benar-benar membaik. Meski sebenarnya aku mempertanyakan perasaan kami berdua. Bagaimana mungkin kami melakukan seks secara sukarela tanpa adanya sesuatu yang orang-orang sebut sebagai cinta?

Kemarin aku mengidam ingin main _game_ _online_ seharian, dan berhubung kami tak punya ponsel mewah atau laptop, akhirnya Chanyeol membawaku ke _internet café_ di blok sebelah. Kebetulan itu hari minggu, jadi dia menemaniku seharian. Kami taruhan dan tentu saja yang menang adalah aku. Dan tebak apa? Hadiah taruhan yang kuinginkan adalah seks.

Chanyeol mengajariku _doggy style_ yang malah membuatku kembali menangis karena ingat kejadian dulu. Aku merasa kalau sifat manjaku bertambah ratusan kali lipat.

Semuanya aneh, tapi malah membuatku bahagia.

"Park..."

"Hm?"

Kami baru selesai bercinta dan aku bersandar di dada polosnya tanpa sehelai benangpun. Yang tadi itu nikmat sekali dan aku nyaris saja pingsan dibuatnya. Suaraku saja masih serak sampai sekarang.

"Kita sudah melakukan seks enam kali, apa itu artinya kita sudah berteman? Ma-maksudku, kita tidak musuhan lagi?" Aku mendongak dan melihat dia sedang menatapku dengan raut geli.

"Kita tidak berteman, Baek."

"Benarkah?" Aku kecewa. Kupikir setelah semua yang kami lewati...

"Kita suami istri. Aku suamimu dan kau istriku—statusnya lebih tinggi daripada hanya berteman. Kita ini teman hidup, pasangan hidup."

"Park~" Aku mencubit perutnya dan dia balas melumat bibirku. Ah, indahnya. Aku tak pernah tahu kalau kami bisa jadi seperti ini hanya karena sebuah seks yang banjir airmata.

"Oh ya, besok tanggal 12. Kau tahu itu artinya apa?"

"Apa?" Dia mengusap-usap bahuku yang telanjang sambil mengecupi puncak kepalaku berkali-kali.

"Kau tak ingat? Tanggal 12 empat bulan lalu..."

Tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti mengelus kepalaku, dia mendesah berat. "Ah, jadi usianya sudah empat bulan? Tak terasa, ya?"

"Kenapa kau murung begitu? Oh ya, aku ingin merayakannya bersamamu. Boleh kan?"

"Kau mengajakku kencan? Ugh, manisnya." Chanyeol memelukku lebih erat dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggangku.

"Park~ jangan menggodaku terus. Boleh tidak?"

"Hm, baiklah. Aku bisa minta izin ke pemilik _café_. Memangnya kau mau kencan seperti apa?"

"Ke taman yang di dekat sekolah kita dulu. Aku ingin melihatmu main layangan naga, lalu kita duduk di bawah pohon, kau tidur di pahaku—lalu kita makan bekal..." Aku malu sendiri setelah mengatakannya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kenapa harus malu seperti itu sih? Kau ini menggemaskan sekali."

Chanyeol menciumi pipiku dan satu tangannya terjulur ke balik selimut untuk mengelus perutku. "Oke, jadi besok kita kencan. Aku, kau dan _Baby_."

Aku tersenyum lebar dan memeluknya lebih erat. _Baby_. Dia menyebut bayi kami _Baby_. Malam itu aku kembali tidur nyenyak di pelukannya.

Dan mungkin saja itu adalah hari terakhir untuk kebahagiaanku. Seharusnya aku menyadari peringatan bahaya yang alam bawah sadarku berikan. Seharusnya aku ingat kalau dari awal kami ini adalah musuh—selamanya akan tetap seperti itu. Aku saja yang terlalu berharap hanya karena dia berubah baik.

Aku menunggu Chanyeol di taman sampai malam dan dia tak muncul sama sekali. Bahkan saat aku pergi ke tempat kerjanya, mereka bilang Chanyeol tak masuk seharian ini. Aku panik—bagaimana kalau ayah berusaha mencelakakannya lagi? Dan aku tak punya nomor ponsel Chanyeol, ah—aku juga tak punya ponsel.

Rumah masih dalam keadaan gelap dan terkunci saat aku pulang. Jam 9 malam. Bahkan sampai jam 1 dinihari pun dia masih belum juga kembali. Dan saat aku hampir tertidur di ruang tamu, saat itulah dia menggedor-gedor pintu dan berteriak meracau tak jelas. Dia akhirnya pulang.

Dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Park? Ya ampun! Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Aku menarik lengannya dan berusaha memapahnya ke kamar. Dia tampak kacau dan wajahnya merah sekali. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia mabuk.

"Gara-gara kau! Kenapa kau tak mati saja, hah?!" Chanyeol mendorongku dan dia jatuh limbung ke ranjangnya. Dia terus berteriak memaki-maki sambil melempariku pakai bantal.

"Aku benci kau, Byun Baekhyun! Tidak—bukankah kau Park Baekhyun sekarang? Ya, kau istri sialanku, bukan?"

Dia tertawa dan berusaha melepas jaket yang ia pakai.

"Jangan sentuh aku, sialan! Aku benci kau, sana pergi! Pergi saja kau ke rumah ayah kayamu itu!" Dia kembali mendorongku saat aku membantunya membuka jaket.

Saat itulah aku sadar, hubungan kami tak pernah benar-benar baik. Dia tak pernah benar-benar menerimaku seperti bayangan indahku seminggu ini.

Ah, mungkin dia hanya banyak pikiran—aku mensugesti diri sendiri dan kembali ke kamarku setelah dia tertidur.

Dan besoknya dia memang kembali ke dirinya yang biasa. Park Chanyeol musuh besarku. Dia hanya menjawab dengan gumaman saat aku bertanya, dia bahkan tidak mau menatap mataku dan dia tidak menyentuhku lagi.

"Park, kau ini kenapa? Apa yang terjadi kemarin?" Aku terus berusaha mengajaknya bicara tapi tampaknya dia lebih suka mengabaikanku daripada menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Chanyeol! Aku bicara padamu, tolong jawab aku!" Aku merentangkan tangan di pintu dan menghalanginya keluar. Dia menatapku sinis kemudian tersenyum miring, "Aku tak berkewajiban menjawab apapun. Minggir."

Dia pergi dan aku masih menunggu dia kembali.

Saat dia pulang kerja, ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan masih sama. Dingin dan seperti tak menganggapku ada. Chanyeol hanya memasak untuk dirinya sendiri lalu masuk ke kamar.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu salahku itu dimana. Kupikir semuanya baik-baik saja, dia yang tiba-tiba berubah. Biasanya Chanyeol akan berlatih permainan gitarnya tiap malam, memainkan lagu-lagu yang biasa dibawakan di _café_ atau musik klasik yang aku tak tahu namanya—tapi malam ini berbeda. Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu yang belum pernah kudengar dan suaranya lirih sekali. Aku juga mendengar dia terisak lalu berteriak frustrasi seperti orang sinting.

Kamar kami bersebelahan dan tempat tidur kami berdua hanya dibatasi dinding, aku bisa membayangkan dia duduk bersandar di ranjang dengan posisi yang sama denganku. Hanya terpisah tembok yang kurang dari tiga puluh senti tapi rasanya dia jauh sekali.

Begitulah yang terjadi setiap hari. Kami tak lagi berbicara dan aku lebih sering mengurung diri di kamar. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan ayahku? Tapi mereka sudah sebulan ini tidak menggangguku lagi—entahlah, aku juga tidak bisa menduga kemungkinan apapun.

Dan di hari ke-6, dia kembali pulang lewat tengah malam dalam keadaan mabuk. Kali ini bersama Kyungsoo.

"Hai Baekkie~ aku hanya mengantar suamimu pulang. Kau tahu, dia minum banyak sekali di bar tadi." Ucapnya enteng tanpa beban.

Aku menatapnya sinis dan tak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang tergeletak lemas di dekat kakiku. "Kenapa dia bisa pulang bersamamu? Oh tunggu—" Otakku memutar ulang kejadian belakangan ini dengan cepat dan sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

"Apa kau yang ada di balik ini semua? Kau menghasut Chanyeol, iya kan?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Oh, aku harus segera pulang. Kau tahu, belakangan ini Ayah tak bisa kalau tak melihatku sehari saja. Ck—kasihan."

"Jangan pergi, brengsek!" Aku menarik kerah Kyungsoo tapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menangkap pergelangan kakiku.

"Jangan sentuh dia, kurang ajar." Gertaknya kasar. Matanya merah dan dia mencengkeram kakiku kuat sekali, aku hampir terjungkal.

Dan Kyungsoo pergi dari rumah kami sambil terbahak keras. Dia bahkan melambaikan tangan dan melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh untukku saat mobilnya melaju pergi.

Kini semuanya jelas. Bodohnya aku yang tak menaruh curiga pada anak itu.

"Bangun kau!" Aku menendang tangan Chanyeol yang memegangiku lalu menariknya berdiri sekuat tenaga. Dia merintih saat punggungnya membentur tembok dan aku menahan kakinya dengan lututku agar dia berdiri tegak.

"Apa yang Kyungsoo bilang padamu?"

Chanyeol memutar mata dan berusaha melepas peganganku di leher bajunya. "Jawab, Park! Dia menghasutmu sampai kau berubah seperti ini, iya kan?!"

"Lepas, sialan!"

Plak.

Chanyeol menghempas tanganku dan setelahnya menamparku kuat-kuat. Dia agak limbung dan terpaksa memegangi tembok untuk mempertahankan posisinya. "Jangan ganggu Kyungsoo! Atau..."

Dia memukul-mukul kepalanya dan mengerjap untuk melihatku lebih jelas. "...kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya."

Tidak, pipiku tidak sakit karena tamparannya. Yang sakit adalah hatiku.

"Memangnya apa akibatnya? Kau mau membunuhku lagi? Silahkan!" Teriakku lantang. Aku kecewa luar biasa. Tapi sebenarnya aku lebih kecewa pada diriku sendiri yang terlalu buta dan mau saja tertipu oleh sikap baiknya.

Aku tak mau mengingat makian apa saja yang Chanyeol lontarkan waktu itu, yang jelas, dia memukulku. Pukulan menyakitkan yang membuat seluruh rongga mulutku berasa logam dan setelahnya dia berjalan dengan langkah terhuyung ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol menyakitiku lagi.

Tapi aku tetap bertahan. Itulah bodohnya aku.

Dan besoknya malah lebih buruk lagi. Chanyeol sedang main gitar di ruang tamu sambil menulis sesuatu dalam buku bergaris-garis yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Aku tahu dia sedang menulis lagu, kuakui kalau Chanyeol memang memiliki bakat besar dalam hal musik.

Saat melihatku keluar kamar, Chanyeol menghentikan petikan gitarnya dan menatapku dengan mata menyipit. Aku berusaha untuk tak peduli. Karena tujuanku adalah pintu depan, mau tak mau aku terpaksa melewatinya.

"Kenapa kau memakai masker seperti itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Aku melangkah panjang-panjang dan mengambil sepatu dari rak.

"Baekhyun! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku bilang bukan urusanmu, Park." Jawabku tenang. Dan saat aku sedang mengikat tali sepatu di depan pintu, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sampingku dan menarik lenganku dengan kasar.

"Jawab aku kalau kutanya!" Aku berdiri dengan terpaksa karena dia mencekal lenganku kuat sekali. "Aku tidak berkewajiban untuk menjawab apapun. Lepas." Aku hanya melirik lenganku yang memerah dan Chanyeol melepasnya dengan cepat.

Selalu seperti ini. Chanyeol akan menjauh saat kudekati tapi akan mendekat saat aku menjauh.

"Kau mau pergi? Kemana?"

Aku tak menghiraukannya. Memangnya apa gunanya dia peduli?

"Jawab aku!" Chanyeol menarik paksa masker hitam yang kupakai dan setelahnya keheningan merebak. Aku benci hal-hal canggung dan emosional seperti ini. Aku capek menangis tadi malam dan aku sudah berjanji tidak akan meneteskan airmata untuk si bajingan ini sampai kapanpun lagi.

"I-itu... kenapa bibirmu luka?"

Kenapa katanya? Cih, ingin rasanya aku terbahak karena akting pura-pura tidak tahunya benar-benar patut diacungi jempol.

"Oh, luka ini? Kau mabuk lagi tadi malam dan inilah hasilnya." Jawabku tenang. Entah perasaanku saja atau apa, mata Chanyeol berubah sayu saat meneliti luka bekas pukulan yang belum kering di sudut bibirku.

"Minggir, Park. Aku muak melihat wajahmu lama-lama dan aku harus pergi sekarang juga."

Seharusnya aku ingat kalau Chanyeol itu keras kepala. Dia malah menarikku menjauhi pintu dan mendorongku sampai jatuh ke sofa ruang tamu.

"Duduk di sini sampai aku kembali. Aku akan mengambilkan salep."

Aku mendengus dan senyum sinis tersungging di bibirku. "Tak perlu repot-repot, Park. Aku tak butuh—"

"Duduk di sini kataku!"

Chanyeol mengintimidasiku dengan tatapan matanya dan aku tiba-tiba saja langsung duduk diam dengan patuh seperti anak kucing. Dia pergi ke kamarnya dan aku ditinggal sendirian di ruang tamu. Saat itulah mataku melihat buku tulis bergaris paranada yang terbuka tepat di meja di depanku.

 **My Withered Rose**

Itu tulisan tangan Chanyeol, sepertinya itu judul lagu yang ia tulis. Aku mengambil buku itu dan membolak-balik halamannya. Dan kalian tahu apa yang kutemukan di halaman terakhir? Isinya menjijikkan dan membuatku merasa terkhianati.

 _Rose, jika sekarang bukanlah takdir kita untuk bersatu, maka aku akan menunggumu di kehidupan kita yang selanjutnya._

Dan kalimat-kalimat cinta murahan menjijikkan yang ditulis sendiri oleh si sialan itu. Oh, jangan lupakan nama gadis itu yang ditulis dengan huruf berukir-ukir dan ada tanda hatinya.

"Kupikir kau sudah pergi." Chanyeol muncul dengan sekotak obat-obatan di tangannya. Dia melirik buku yang kupegang dan ekspresinya berubah.

"Cih—seharusnya aku sadar kenapa kau begitu marah karena gadis itu mati."

"Kemarikan, Baekhyun! Itu milikku!" Chanyeol hendak merebutnya tapi langsung kusembunyikan di balik punggung.

"Kau tentu saja bukan gay karena kau mencintai gadis ini. Ah, seharusnya aku tidak sebodoh itu mau-mau saja kau ajak bersetubuh. Kau pasti membayangkan dia saat aku berada di bawah tubuhmu, iya kan?"

Kalau bisa memilih, aku lebih suka dipukuli saja daripada diserang rasa cemburu.

Cemburu? Kenapa aku harus cemburu pada gadis itu sedangkan aku tak punya perasaan apapun pada Park Chanyeol?

Dan hati kecilku menertawaiku dari dalam sana.

Chanyeol terdiam dan tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuh.

"Kau bilang butuh waktu? Sekarang aku tahu apa maksudnya. Butuh waktu untuk melupakan gadis ini dan menjalani hidup dengan terpaksa bersamaku. Hah—aku ini menyedihkan sekali."

Aku janji untuk tidak menangis tapi airmata sialanku malah turun tak tahu tempat.

"Pantas saja kau benci sekali padaku. Kau percaya kalau aku membunuh gadis yang kau cintai. Ternyata itu alasannya."

"Aku bilang sini bukunya, Baekhyun. Jangan membuatku marah."

"Kau mau buku ini? Ini, kukembalikan..." Dan aku merobeknya sekuat tenaga. Mencabik-cabik setiap lembarannya, mengoyak setiap tulisan tangan Chanyeol, merusak semua not-not balok yang susah payah ia ciptakan.

Buku itu berubah jadi sampah dalam waktu singkat.

"Menunggumu di kehidupan yang selanjutnya? Cih—kudoakan kau cepat mati, Park. Aku akan berdoa setiap hari agar kau bisa berjodoh dengan gadis pujaanmu itu. Semoga kalian bersatu di alam baka sana."

"Tahu apa kau tentang hidupku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan bibir terangkat naik dan wajahnya benar-benar membuatku kesal setengah mati.

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa. Siapa bilang aku tahu?" Balasku tak mau kalah.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa, kan?" Chanyeol melangkah maju dan aku tiba-tiba saja gugup karenanya. Kupikir dia akan memukulku, ternyata dia hanya mengambil gitar yang diletakkan di sofa sebelah dan memegang ujungnya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya masih menatapku tajam-tajam dan aku terkejut bukan main saat dia membanting benda itu ke lantai sampai kayunya pecah berserakan.

"Karena itu jangan sok tahu semua hal tentangku, sialan!"

Lututku lemas dan tanganku gemetaran. Ini kedua kalinya aku melihat Chanyeol semarah ini. Mataku bergulir ketakutan saat melihat gitar kesayangannya hancur, bercampur baur dengan buku lagunya yang baru saja kurobek-robek.

Apa aku salah?

"Kau tahu kenapa aku membencimu? Karena kau itu Byun Baekhyun! Aku benci karena kau Byun Baekhyun sialan!"

Aku menunduk dan membiarkan airmataku membasahi lantai. Apa aku baru saja berbuat kesalahan?

"Terserah. Aku tak peduli pada apapun lagi. Aku berusaha memperbaiki semuanya tapi ternyata sia-sia." Chanyeol menendang serpihan gitar itu lalu pergi keluar rumah sambil membanting pintu.

Dan dia tak kembali dua minggu lamanya.

* * *

 **Now Burn, Baby. Burn.**

* * *

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikan makananmu, Baekhyuna. Bukankah kau dengar sendiri kata dokter tadi? Kau ini terlalu kurus untuk orang hamil 18 minggu. Seharusnya perutmu sudah lebih besar dari itu dan lihat apa yang terjadi—"

"Berhenti menceramahiku, Sehuna. Lama-lama kau jadi mirip Luhan. Atau jangan-jangan kalian memang berjodoh?"

Sehun memijat pelipisnya dengan kasar kemudian meletakkan bubur yang belum kusentuh sedikitpun itu di atas meja.

"Apa karena Chanyeol? Kau seperti ini karena dia kan?"

"Bohong kalau kubilang bukan karena dia." Jawabku santai. Mataku masih terpaku pada foto kecil yang sejak berjam-jam tadi kupandangi. Foto bayiku. Sehun mengantarku ke dokter kandungan tadi siang untuk menjalani USG. Kata dokter bayiku sehat meski agak terpengaruh karena _stress_ yang melanda ibunya—kata si dokter. Dia juga bilang jenis kelaminnya sudah diketahui.

Tapi aku bersikeras tidak mau diberitahu, biar saja nanti jadi kejutan.

"Sehuna, lihat sini—apa menurutmu ini penis atau vagina?" Sahabat tampanku itu mendesah kuat lalu membenturkan kepalanya ke puncak sofa.

"Ah, ini terlihat seperti vagina—ah tapi aku belum pernah melihat benda itu secara langsung. Apa? berhenti memandangiku seperti itu!"

"Kau aneh."

"Ck—ah, ini pasti wajahnya! Menurutmu dia mirip aku tidak?" Aku mendekatkan foto itu pada Sehun dan wajahnya makin kesal saja.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Lama-lama bersama denganmu malah membuat emosiku naik."

Aku terkekeh lalu menepuk puncak kepalanya. "Anak baik. Pulanglah dan biarkan hyung beristirahat, oke?"

Sehun menarik tanganku dan meremasnya kuat-kuat. "Jangan lupa buburnya dimakan, vitaminmu juga. Aku sudah menyiapkan keperluanmu untuk ke Jeju—jaga dirimu selama di sana."

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu. Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku, Sehuna."

"Aku tak bisa mengantarmu. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana kakakmu si Yoona itu? Dia menyebalkan."

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Sini—biar kupeluk kau."

Sehun mencibir tapi mau-mau saja menyelinap masuk ke tanganku yang terbentang lebar-lebar. "Astaga, aku mencintaimu Baekhyuna. Kapan kau bisa melihatku sedikit saja?"

"Aku selalu melihatmu kok. Kau saja yang tak pernah melihat Luhan."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia!"

Aku melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan memberi kecupan singkat di bibirnya. "Pulanglah. Hati-hati di jalan."

Dan setelah berhasil mengusir Sehun, aku menyelinap masuk ke kamar Park Chanyeol yang tak berpenghuni selama dua minggu ini. Semuanya masih tetap sama. Aroma tubuhnya, poster Einstein di dekat meja belajarnya dan foto berpigura kecil yang ia selipkan di antara buku.

Itu foto Chanyeol waktu SMP. Dia memenangkan kejuaraan Taekwondo tingkat Nasional dan meraih medali emas. Aku tersenyum saat jemariku menyusuri garis wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar memamerkan medali dan piala di tangan.

Besok aku akan ke Jeju, menemuinya. Terima kasih pada Jongdae yang berbaik hati membocorkan keberadaan Chanyeol, lengkap beserta alamat yang entah darimana ia dapatkan.

Aku tersenyum lagi saat menyandingkan foto USG bayiku dengan foto Chanyeol. Kuharap mereka mirip. Mungkin Luhan benar, aku mencintai Chanyeol tanpa kusadari. Semoga saja dia memang ada di Jeju dan aku berhasil menemuinya. Aku mau minta maaf dan memperbaiki keadaan. Aku akan membawanya pulang ke sini, ke rumahnya.

Tapi kenyataannya malah tidak sesuai dengan harapanku sama sekali.

Setelah perjalanan udara ditambah perjalanan darat yang melelahkan selama berjam-jam, akhirnya aku tiba di kampung halaman Chanyeol. Aku memang sengaja tidak menyapa mertuaku karena yang ingin kutemui pertama adalah putra mereka. Mama dan Papa Park ternyata berjualan jajanan di sini dan aku tersenyum senang saat memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Mereka tampak baik-baik saja.

Aku bergegas menuju pantai karena Jongdae bilang Chanyeol biasanya ikut mencari ikan dengan pamannya. Harapanku benar-benar setinggi langit waktu itu. Dia pasti menyesal karena sudah bertengkar denganku tapi terlalu gengsi untuk minta maaf—astaga, manis sekali. Aku tersenyum di sepanjang perjalanan menuju pantai sambil membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Chanyeol nanti.

Ya, Chanyeol memang ada di sana. Bersama seorang gadis.

Aku menghentikan langkah dua puluh meter dari mereka. Si gadis berambut panjang itu melingkarkan tangan di lengan Chanyeol dan mereka tampak bahagia sekali. Tertawa sok mesra sambil membicarakan entah apa. Saat angin bertiup lumayan kencang, Chanyeol melepas kemeja luarnya dan mengikatkan di pinggang gadis itu karena roknya yang hampir terbang.

Dia dulu kan juga pernah mengikatkan kemejanya di pinggangku!

Aku kesal sekali, sumpah. Tak peduli badanku yang pegal dan tasku yang berat, aku mendekati pasangan sok romantis itu dan menghadang jalan mereka tiba-tiba.

"Hai, Park. Apa kabar?"

Si gadis tampaknya terkejut dengan kemunculanku, tapi tidak dengan Park. Dia biasa saja malah cenderung dingin. Seolah-olah aku ini bukan siapa-siapanya. Gadis yang kuakui wajahnya memang cantik itu menatap kami bergantian, "Dia siapa?".

Aku istri Chanyeol—ingin rasanya aku berteriak keras-keras tapi jawaban Chanyeol malah membuat semua bayangan indahku hancur berantakan.

"Oh, hanya teman."

Hanya teman. Chanyeol bilang aku hanya temannya.

"Benarkah?" Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah cantik itu. "Hai, aku Jisoo—cinta pertama Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang kami sudah jadian."

Kami sudah jadian. Mereka sudah jadian. Mereka berpacaran. Mereka sepasang kekasih.

Aku melirik Chanyeol yang menelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum padaku. Bukan senyuman lembut yang kurindukan, melainkan senyuman mengejek seakan-akan bilang _Aku punya pacar wanita dan itu artinya aku bukan gay._

"Namamu siapa?" Jisoo akhirnya bersuara karena aku dan Chanyeol hanya diam dan saling menatap.

"Eh? Ah, aku Baekhyun."

Dia gadis yang ramah, buktinya dia menjabat tanganku dan memuji kalau wajahku cantik. Bahkan dia pikir tadinya aku ini perempuan. Sial.

"Ah, Jisoo ya—aku sepertinya harus mengantarkan temanku ini ke penginapan terdekat. Kau tunggu aku di tempat biasa, oke? Nanti kalau sudah selesai aku akan langsung ke sana."

Yah, aku sadar Chanyeol menekankan kata _temanku_ dan apa barusan tadi mereka ada janji kencan? Mereka mau ketemuan di suatu tempat?

Jisoo tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

Di depan mataku.

"Baiklah, aku menunggu. Dah, Baekhyun, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Dah." Jawabku tanpa minat. Tapi sayang aku tidak senang berkenalan denganmu, Cinta Pertamanya Chanyeol. Dan setelahnya Jisoo pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Di tepi pantai. Matahari hampir terbenam. Dan dia menatapku penuh kebencian.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Menemuimu."

"Pergilah. Aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Tapi aku ingin. Yang tadi itu benar kekasihmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Hening. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apapun lagi. Semua kalimat yang sudah kususun dari rumah buyar dan aku berubah bisu di depan Chanyeol.

"Pulanglah. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sini." Dia melewati bahuku kemudian melenggang pergi dengan santainya.

Ah, sudahlah. Tiba-tiba saja _mood-_ ku hancur. Padahal masih banyak yang ingin kuceritakan, tapi lain kali saja.

Karena orang yang membuatku menderita sudah kembali dari urusannya dan dia ada di sini sekarang. Biarkan aku menjambak rambutnya sampai puas. Biarkan aku menuntut balas dan membuatnya menderita. Biarkan aku...

"Hai, Sayang—ya ampun, aku merindukanmu." Chanyeol memelukku erat-erat dan mencium bibirku lama sekali.

...ah, sial. Ciumannya selalu bisa membuatku lupa akan semua amarahku.

"Hey, kenapa? Jiwon mana?"

Aku tak menjawab. Hidungku mendengus kuat-kuat dan kedua tanganku terkepal erat meremas selimut.

"Baek? Kau kenapa sih? Apa kau hamil lagi?"

"Berhenti menggodaku, Park Chanyeol! Aku membencimu!"

Kedua bahunya terkulai lemas dan matanya menatapku bingung. "Tu-tunggu. Sewaktu aku tidak di sini, apa kau menceritakan sesuatu pada mereka?"

"Iya! Ada masalah dengan itu, Mantan Pacarnya Jisoo Si Gadis Tercantik di Pulau Jeju?"

"Ya ampun." Chanyeol meremas rambutnya dan memandangku tak percaya. "Kau menceritakan tentang Jisoo pada mereka? Serius?"

"Iya, tapi belum semua. Kenapa? Kau takut aibmu terbongkar?"

"Baek, Sayang—itu kan sudah berlalu. Buktinya sekarang yang ada di sini adalah kita berdua. Bukannya aku dan Jisoo. Sudahlah, _please_."

"Aku mengawasimu, Park Chanyeol! Matamu akan kucongkel keluar kalau kau sempat berselingkuh dengan Jisoo atau siapa saja. Mengerti?"

Chanyeol mengulum senyum kemudian menarikku ke pelukannya. "Kau bisa melakukan apa saja kalau aku sempat melakukan hal itu, Baek. Aku milikmu sekarang, hanya milikmu."

"Dasar tukang rayu. Apa dulu kau merayu Jisoo dengan cara kotor seperti ini juga?"

"Tidak, dia saja yang jatuh cinta padaku. Dia kan yang tercantik di Jeju dan aku lelaki yang tertampannya. Padahal kami dulu serasi, sayang sekali."

"Yak! Lepaskan, Chan. Aku membencimu!" Chanyeol sialan malah terkekeh dan mengecup dahiku sok romantis.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Baek. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Cih, kau lupa kalau dulu kau bilang kau itu sangat membenciku sampai-sampai ingin membuangku ke tengah laut?"

"Tapi kan waktu itu kau sendiri yang lompat. Kau lupa siapa yang menolongmu?"

"Iya, tapi setelahnya kau menamparku sampai pingsan!"

"Kau pingsan karena kau mengikat perutmu terlalu ketat, Baek. Ya ampun, andai saja kau tahu betapa takutnya aku waktu itu. Memangnya untuk apa kau menyembunyikan kehamilanmu seperti itu? Kau ini konyol sekali."

Aku mencibir tapi berusaha keras menyembunyikan senyuman.

"Itu karena aku tak ingin membuatmu malu, Chan. Aku masih memikirkan perasaanmu, bagaimana kalau orang sampai tahu kau menikahi lelaki? Aku takut mereka akan menghujatmu."

"Hei—ya ampun, kenapa kau cengeng sekali sih? Sini, biar kupeluk dulu." Aku tersenyum samar saat Chanyeol menenggelamkanku di dalam pelukan hangatnya. Oh ya ampun, aku ingin hamil dan melahirkan saja setiap tahun supaya Chanyeol memanjakanku seperti ini. Tapi tidak, dia tetap akan memanjakanku meski aku sedang tidak mengandung.

"Kau ingat, Chan—aku sedih sekali karena kau mengusirku dulu."

"Astaga, masih membahas itu lagi? Oke, aku minta maaf."

"Dan kau merobek-robek foto USG Jiwon. Tega sekali. Bagaimana kalau nanti Jiwon sudah besar dan dia tahu tentang masalah ini?" Aku cemberut sambil mencubit pinggangnya.

"Iya, maaf. Makanya jangan beritahu dia, oke? Tapi setelah itu kan aku mengajakmu bulan madu." Chanyeol tersenyum jahil sambil menyentil ujung hidungku. "Kau lupa yang terjadi saat bulan madu kita?"

"Chanyeol~ hentikan. Jangan beritahu mereka-mereka ini, janji?"

"Cium dulu."

Aku mengecup bibirnya dengan cepat dan dia langsung tersenyum puas.

"Oh, aku lupa. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Sayang."

Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, "Siapa? Jisoo? Kujambak kau kalau sampai Jisoo yang datang!"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti sambil melangkah menuju pintu. "Pejamkan matamu."

Aneh, aku merasa firasatku tidak enak. Aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka kemudian ditutup lagi.

"Baekhyun..."

Dan saat aku membuka mata, firasatku yang buruk itu memang benar-benar terbukti.

"Ayah?"

* * *

 **Hai. Chapter ini kepanjangan kan? Wkwkw. Tadinya mau bikin sex scene yang implisit aja tapi malah keterusan. Kayaknya gak enak kalok adegannya dipotong sedangkan beberapa hari ini otakku selalu menayangkan adegan ini tanpa sensor. Mau lanjut ceritain Jeju, tapi kok keknya enakan dari versi Chanyeol? Ah, udahlah wkwkw. Lagipula aku udah gasanggup ngetik. Bisa-bisa kebablasan sampe 25k haha.  
**

 **Makasih ya buat yang udah review, baca, semua-semuanyalah. Kalian sangat berkesan di hatiku. I love u all. Kalian maunya ini ditamatin sampe chap berapa? 2 Chap lagi masih sanggup? Keknya ini tinggal dikit aja sih, soalnya aku takut dramanya makin banyak dan kalian makin bosan.**

 **Oke, segitu aja. See ya next time. Jaga kesehatan. I love You. I love ChanBaek more than I love my bedroom. Semoga ChanBaek jodoh, semoga tahun ini lekas konfirm #eh. Semoga makin mesra dan gausah drama2an lagi, if u know what i mean wkwkw.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Nisa**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's Me**

* * *

Tak banyak yang orang ketahui tentang kehidupanku.

Tentang aku yang terlahir istimewa, tentang aku yang berwajah cantik bahkan saat masih balita, tentang aku yang lebih suka boneka _Barbie_ ketimbang robot-robotan—tak banyak yang tahu. Mungkin yang tahu hanyalah pelayan-pelayan di mansion Byun, keluarga terdekat atau kolega ayah yang selalu berebut ingin menjodohkanku dengan anak mereka.

 _Kalau sudah besar Baekkie jadi menantuku saja, mau kan?_

 _Menurut Baekkie, Hyunwoo oppa tampan tidak?_

 _Panggil aku oppa. O-ppa. Jae Hee oppa._

Kata-kata seperti ini sering kudapatkan sejak aku kecil, bahkan aku tak mengerti maksudnya dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk waktu itu. Aku mau-mau saja memanggil _Oppa_ pada lelaki yang lebih tua dariku lalu duduk di pangkuan mereka. Es krim atau kue-kue manis yang mereka sodorkan lebih menarik ketimbang mengetahui maksud mereka mengelus-elus kepalaku atau mencium-cium pipiku.

Aku hanya anak TK yang tidak mengerti kenapa perempuan harus main boneka dan laki-laki harus main perang-perangan. Setiap kali Sekretaris Yoo membelikanku mainan, aku pasti langsung memberikannya pada Kai dan Sehun. Aku tak pernah tertarik pada mainan untuk anak lelaki. Aku suka sesuatu yang cantik ketimbang sesuatu yang membuatku kotor, karena itulah aku lebih memilih menyelinap ke kamar Soojung dan bermain dengan koleksi bonekanya atau mengacak-acak lemari pakaian Yoona dan mencobai semua _dress_ dan kosmetik yang ia miliki.

Aku selalu mengajak Sehun dan Kai untuk ikut menginvasi kamar kedua kakakku. Tentunya saat mereka sedang tidak di rumah. Kami akan main bayi-bayian atau putri-putrian—dan mereka selalu mengikuti permainanku dengan wajah tak berminat.

Bagian yang paling kusukai adalah permainan dimana aku pura-pura jadi ibu dari boneka-boneka Soojung dan kedua sahabatku berperan sebagai ayahnya. Atau permainan dimana aku jadi _Princess Baekhee_ dan kedua sahabatku jadi kuda yang kutunggangi keliling kamar. Kami akan bubar kalau Yoona dan Soojung sudah berteriak histeris di ambang pintu saat menyaksikan kamarnya berantakan.

Awalnya ayah tak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan gelagat melencengku itu. Dia sibuk, sibuk dan sibuk. Paling-paling Yoona dan Soojung hanya akan marah, mencubit pahaku sampai biru dan aku akan balas menarik rambut panjang mereka kuat-kuat. Oh, mereka juga suka sekali menggabungkan kekuatan dan menyiksaku bersama-sama. Menyebalkan. Bahkan aku pernah diancam bakal dijual ke toko daging milik Paman Han dan Yoona juga pernah membawaku ke kantor polisi agar dipenjara saja karena aku nakal.

Aku berbeda 11 tahun dengan Yoona dan 8 tahun dengan Soojung—tentu saja anak kecil sepertiku akan kalah melawan mereka berdua. Dan setelahnya aku akan mengadu pada Anna sambil menangis kuat-kuat. Tapi Anna bisa apa? Kakak ketiga yang berbeda dua tahun dariku itu duduk di kursi roda sepanjang hari dan selalu mengurung diri di perpustakaan sampai malam. Anna hanya akan tersenyum dan bilang _Jangan menangis, Baekkie-ku. Baekkie-ku anak baik, dia tidak cengeng._ Lalu dia akan memberiku es krim rasa stroberi berukuran besar yang habis kumakan sendirian.

Tapi tetap saja aku menangis. Kuku panjang dan tajam mereka menggores kulitku yang tipis, itu tentu saja menyakitkan untuk anak kecil sepertiku. Aku lebih memilih mereka berdua memukuli pantatku ketimbang mencubit kulitku sampai biru-biru.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan hubunganku dengan kedua kakakku memburuk. Yang kutahu, mereka itu tidak suka melihatku. Katanya aku membunuh ibu mereka. Katanya aku membuat ayah jadi jarang pulang dan lebih suka menginap di kantor. Katanya aku tidak usah lahir saja. Kalau bisa mati saja sekalian.

Ibu mereka, yang artinya adalah ibuku juga. Aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa yang mereka maksud ibu itu. Aku pernah memanggil _Eomma_ pada salah satu pengasuh saat dia sedang membantu memakaikan seragam TK-ku. Dan tebak apa? Pengasuh itu menangis sedih sambil memelukku erat-erat— _Tuan Mudaku yang malang. Kasihan sekali Tuan Mudaku ini, ya Tuhan._

Aku pernah bertanya pada Anna tentang Ibu kami, tapi katanya dia juga tidak ingat. Anna bilang kalau Ibu kami ada di surga—dia akan selalu mengingatku meski aku tidak mengingatnya. Ibu akan selalu menyayangiku karena dialah yang melahirkan dan memberiku nama Baekhyun. Tapi mereka bilang ibuku meninggal dua minggu setelah aku lahir. Dan aku tidak terlalu peduli lagi pada sosok ibu setelah mendengar cerita tentang dia yang berniat menggugurkan Anna dan sebagainya. Dia sama saja jahatnya dengan kedua putrinya yang lain.

Tapi sepertinya aku ingat suatu saat dimana kami pernah berbaikan, aku dan kedua kakakku. Aku tidak tahu putus cinta itu apa dan bagaimana, tapi aku melihat Yoona menangis sambil membakar barang-barang di dalam kamarnya. Kupikir dia seperti itu karena aku yang nakal dan suka memakai baju-bajunya sembarangan. Dia memanggil-manggil nama seorang pria dan kakakku itu benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila waktu itu. Aku segera berlari ke dapur dan mengambil se- _cup_ besar es krim rasa stroberi simpananku yang biasanya jarang sekali mau kubagi dengan orang lain.

"Nuna..." Panggilku takut-takut. Aku tahu dia membenciku, tapi guruku di TK selalu bilang jangan pernah membuat wanita menangis. Dia menatapku tajam aku memberanikan diri masuk ke kamarnya dengan tangan disembunyikan di belakang tubuh.

"Apa Baekkie nakal? Kenapa bonekanya dibakar?" Tanyaku sambil melirik boneka beruang besar yang selalu kami sebut induk beruang kalau sedang bermain bayi-bayian—benda itu nyaris gosong separuhnya. Koleki boneka Yoona memang tidak sebanyak Soojung, tapi beruang besar nan lembut itu termasuk salah satu favoritku.

Dia diam saja tapi airmatanya terus berjatuhan.

"Ini, untuk nuna." Aku menyerahkan es krim itu dan dia menerimanya. "Baekkie tidak akan nakal lagi kok. Janji." Aku meraih kelingkingnya dan menautkan jari lentik itu di kelingkingku. Sehun selalu melakukan itu kalau dia membuatku menangis dan biasanya aku akan langsung diam.

"Baekkie akan jadi anak baik." Aku bersumpah melihat sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ah, mungkin hanya salah lihat.

Mengejutkan karena dia tidak mencak-mencak dan malah memakan es krim pemberianku sambil terisak. Selagi dia seperti itu, aku pergi sebentar dan kembali dengan seember air yang kuangkat dengan susah payah. Aku menyiram api yang masih membara di dalam tong besi sampai padam tapi boneka beruang itu tak bisa diselamatkan.

Yoona masih memakan es krimku dengan airmata bercucuran. Aku beringsut ke depan Yoona dan mengarahkan tangan kecilku ke rambut panjangnya.

"Jangan menangis, Yoona-ku. Yoona-ku anak baik, dia tidak cengeng." Aku hanya menirukan apa yang Anna perbuat kalau aku menangis. Aku mengelus rambut dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar airmatanya kering.

Kupikir dia akan marah, tapi ternyata dia malah menangis lebih keras sambil memelukku. Tinggiku sejajar dengan Yoona yang sedang berlutut, aku dengan mudah masuk ke pelukannya dan meletakkan wajah di perpotongan lehernya.

"Baekkie..." Hanya itu yang dia katakan. Dia memelukku lama sekali sebelum akhirnya mengusirku keluar. Mungkin itulah pertama dan terakhir kalinya Yoona memelukku. Dan setelah kejadian itu, aku kembali nakal dan semakin suka mengobrak-abrik kamarnya.

Dengan Soojung juga pernah.

Sebenarnya agak memalukan dan mungkin karena itulah dia tambah membenciku. Suatu hari sepulangnya dari TK, aku berencana main boneka di kamar Soojung dengan dua sahabatku. Tapi aku malah menjerit histeris saat melihat kakak keduaku itu ternyata ada di kamarnya sedang menangis kesakitan sambil memegangi perut. Yang membuatku panik adalah darah yang merembes di celananya.

Teriakanku membuat para pengasuh datang dan suasananya jadi gaduh. Beberapa pengasuh menggiring Soojung ke kamar mandi dan beberapa lagi mengganti seprei ranjangnya dengan cepat. Sedangkan aku sendiri menangis kuat di gendongan pengasuh Jang sampai tenggorokanku sakit dan tubuhku panas. Aku memang gampang terkena demam sejak kecil. Kai dan Sehun hanya berdiri di dekat kaki pengasuh Jang sambil menatapku khawatir. Tangan kecil Sehun terjulur untuk menyentuh tanganku dan aku bisa lihat matanya yang berlinang-linang dan bibirnya yang melengkung kebawah.

"Baekkie takut Soojung kenapa-kenapa?" Bisik pengasuh Jang sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Aku mengangguk dan melirik ke pintu kamar mandi yang tak kunjung terbuka. Kepalaku terkulai di pundak pengasuh Jang karena kecapekan menangis.

"Apa Chujung akan mati?" Chujung adalah nama panggilanku untuk gadis yang selalu berwajah sinis itu. Dia dulu punya anjing cantik bernama ChuChu dan aku selalu menyamakan kakakku dengan anjing miliknya—dia selalu marah kalau kusebut Chujung.

"Tenanglah, Soojung akan baik-baik saja."

Soojung memang jahat padaku. Dia suka mencubit, mencaci atau menjitak kepalaku—tapi tetap saja aku tidak ingin dia mati. Tadinya kupikir Soojung hampir dibunuh seseorang atau apa. Tapi ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa darah di celananya, aku jadi lega.

"Nona, tadi itu Tuan Muda takut sekali—suaranya sampai serak dan tubuhnya agak demam." Ujar pengasuh Jang sambil tersenyum sedih. Aku melirik Soojung yang cemberut dan kembali menyembunyikan kepala di leher pengasuhku itu. Kai dan Sehun langsung menyingkir ke dekat pintu karena takut dianiaya si cerewet.

Kupikir Soojung bakal marah atau mencubitku lagi, tapi dia malah menghampiriku dengan sekotak cokelat yang baru diambilnya dari atas meja belajar. "Ini, ambil. Jangan cengeng dan pergi ke kamarmu sana. Berbagilah dengan Kai dan Sehun—jangan lupa gosok gigi setelah memakannya, mengerti?"

Aku hanya mengerjapkan mata lalu mengangguk. "Chujung jangan sakit. Jangan mati juga." Bisikku pelan. Dia mendengus tapi aku sempat melihat dia tersenyum tipis. Ah, mungkin hanya salah lihat.

"Beri dia obat penurun demam, pengasuh Jang. Aku butuh istirahat dan pastikan mereka tidak berkeliaran di dekat kamarku."

"Baik, Nona."

Soojung selalu punya persediaan cokelat, salah satu alasan kenapa aku suka mengobrak-abrik kamarnya selain karena ingin main boneka. Mungkin itu juga pertama dan terakhir kalinya Soojung mencium kening dan mengelus wajahku, karena setelahnya kami kembali bertengkar setiap hari.

Oke, awalnya ayah tidak peduli.

Sampai pada suatu hari dimana ayah pulang dan mendapati aku berada di kamar Yoona sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan yang ia sebut melenceng. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa memakai gaun merah muda kebesaran milik kakakku sambil mengoleskan _lipstick_ di bibir disebut kegiatan melenceng. Aku hanya meniru apa yang Yoona lakukan setiap hari di depan meja rias, tidak ada maksud lain. Aku menyukai saat-saat dimana baju indah itu membalut tubuhku meski sangat kedodoran dan wajahku dipenuhi _make up_ yang menurutku cantik itu. Tapi ayah berbeda pendapat denganku.

Dia murka.

Aku diseret keluar kamar, dipukuli dan dibentak-bentak. Seluruh pengasuhku menangis dan memohon agar si Tuan Besar menghentikan aksinya—mereka malah terkena imbas. Mereka semua dipecat hari itu juga dengan alasan lalai dalam tugasnya mengasuhku sehari-hari. Kai dan Sehun tak luput dari amukan ayahku—meski yang paling parah itu adalah aku, tentu saja.

Aku ditelanjangi di depan mereka semua. Diikat di salah satu pilar beton yang menyangga bagian dalam rumah mewah ayahku tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Waktu itu aku tidak mengerti arti tatapan _butler-butler_ muda yang melirikku diam-diam sambil menjilat bibir dan menelan ludah. Atau tangis pilu wanita-wanita pengasuhku yang lebih sedih melihatku diperlakukan seperti itu ketimbang kehilangan pekerjan mereka. Atau jeritan Anna yang menyuruh agar aku dilepaskan.

Yang kutahu adalah ayahku marah sekali.

"Jadi begini tingkahmu kalau aku tidak di rumah?"

"Kenapa kau tidak terlahir sebagai wanita saja kalau tingkahmu seperti ini? Kau mempermalukan ayahmu, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Ini gara-gara rahim sialan itu! Dasar anak tak berguna!"

Dan sejak hari itu, ayah memaksaku ikut seluruh kegiatan yang katanya bisa merubahku jadi pria seutuhnya. Ayolah, aku hanya anak TK yang beranjak SD—tapi jadwalku benar-benar melelahkan. Terlebih saat aku, Sehun dan Kai resmi jadi murid SD. Kami berlatih bela diri, memanah, berenang—dan berbagai macam kegiatan melelahkan lainnya.

Aku marah dan berontak. Tapi sabetan ikat pinggang akan menghiasi tubuhku kalau aku berani membangkang sedikit saja. Ah, aku lupa bilang kalau dia sering menelanjangi dan mengikatku seperti waktu TK dulu. Tanpa kusadari, aku berubah sejak saat itu.

Aku jadi benci pada banyak hal.

Aku membenci keluarga Byun lebih dari apapun, kecuali Anna.

Aku benci diriku sendiri yang terlahir cantik dan punya rahim.

Aku benci bagaimana mata-mata para lelaki menatapku lapar.

Aku benci bagaimana ayah memperkenalkanku sebagai ahli waris Byun di acara makan malam dengan kolega-koleganya. Mereka akan memuji wajahku yang cantik dan berebut memperkenalkan anak-anak mereka padaku—lelaki dan perempuan.

Aku benci semuanya.

Terlebih saat seorang wanita dan anaknya yang sebaya denganku datang ke rumah kami. Aku memanggilnya bibi Do dan beliau bekerja sebagai pengasuhku yang baru. Putranya pendiam dan pembawaannya tenang sekali. Dia Do Kyungsoo, si mata besar yang menenteng buku pelajaran kemana-mana. Awalnya aku suka melihatnya. Kami berempat jadi akrab dan Kyungsoo sering membantu kami mengerjakan tugas. Dia akan jadi penengah kalau salah satu dari kami bertengkar. Atau mengobati luka-lukaku kalau aku dihajar ayah lagi. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri.

Itu berlangsung sampai aku kelas 6 SD.

Dan di situlah ayahku mengakui kalau Do Kyungsoo adalah putra kandungnya. Kami lahir di tahun yang sama dan dia lebih tua empat bulan dariku. Sial, anak itu ternyata memang saudaraku.

Mereka bilang ayahku berselingkuh di belakang ibu. Mereka bilang ibuku stress karena mengetahui ayah berhasil punya anak laki-laki dari wanita selain dirinya sedangkan dia waktu itu sedang hamil. Dan ibuku lebih tertekan lagi saat tahu bayinya ternyata laki-laki yang punya rahim.

Ibuku meninggal dan sekarang orang-orang yang merusak kebahagiaannya tinggal seperti parasit di rumah kami. Pantas saja aku sering memergoki bibi Do berada di kamar ayahku.

Aku makin tak terkendali. Hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo memburuk dan aku jadi suka melampiaskan emosiku dengan cara kekerasan. Itu terjadi saat aku SMP. Aku jadi suka berkelahi dan menantang siapa saja yang kutemui di jalanan. Selain punya kemampuan bela diri, aku juga punya dua sahabat merangkap _butler_ yang siap jadi rompi anti peluruku kapan saja.

Dan aku melakukan kesalahan besar. Kesalahan yang membuat Kyungsoo berubah drastis dan berbalik membenciku.

Aku benci semuanya. Terlebih pria paruh baya yang selalu melakukan kekerasan dan membiarkan setiap jengkal kulit putih mulusku jadi tontonan _butler-butler_ kurang ajar itu. Dia membuatku merasa tak berharga di mata siapapun.

Dan pria paruh baya itu berdiri di hadapanku sekarang.

"Baekhyun..."

Kulit keriput di sekitar matanya semakin berkerut saat dia mengusap airmata. Untuk apa dia menangis? Apa dia tahu bagaimana perasaanku dilecehkan oleh mata-mata nakal yang menatap tubuh telanjangku penuh nafsu? Apa dia tahu bagaimana marahnya Kai dan Sehun saat Tuan Muda mereka diperlakukan seperti itu? Apa Tuan Byun Yang Terhormat ini bahkan ingat aku adalah putra kandungnya yang telah ia buang? Apa dia ingat kalau perbuatannya beberapa bulan lalu hampir membuatku kehilangan Jiwon?

"Suruh. Dia. Pergi. Park. Chanyeol." Desisku dengan gigi saling beradu dan tangan yang terkepal kuat.

"Baekhyun, ayah hanya ingin bicara sebentar..." Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sedih. Dia mengelus rambutku tapi dengan kasar langsung kutepis.

"Baekhyun...ayah hanya ing—"

"Suruh dia pergi, Chan. Apa yang kalian berdua rencanakan di belakangku, hah?"

"Baekhyun, aku tidak—"

"Suruh. Dia. Pergi."

* * *

 **I'm Burnt, Chanyeol. Burnt.**

* * *

Aku masih ingat.

"Pulanglah. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sini."

Dia pergi tanpa beban. Aku meniup poni dengan kesal kemudian memungut kerikil kecil di dekat kakiku dan melemparnya kuat-kuat ke arah kepala Chanyeol.

"Rasakan ini, Idiot!" Aku selalu hebat kalau soal lempar-melempar—batu itu mengenai belakang kepalanya dengan telak.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol berbalik dan mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan raut kesakitan. Aku mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan menghampirinya dengan dagu terangkat.

"Aku capek-capek datang ke sini dan kau meninggalkanku begitu saja? Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

"Jadi maumu apa?" Chanyeol memandangku dengan wajah menyebalkan yang sudah jadi ciri khasnya.

Aku melepaskan ransel berat yang kupakai dan mencampakkannya ke tubuh Chanyeol "Bawa tasku dan antar aku ke rumahmu. Aku capek dan butuh istirahat. Aku juga lapar. Aku belum minum susu. Badanku gerah, aku juga butuh mandi."

Dia tersenyum sinis dan tasku yang malang tiba-tiba saja sudah jatuh berdebam ke hamparan pasir di bawah kakiku. "Bukan urusanku." Dan setelahnya dia berbalik pergi.

Aku belum menyerah.

Langsung saja aku mengejar lelaki itu dan menarik tangannya sampai dia hampir jatuh. "Jangan pergi! Aku datang ke sini untuk menemuimu, kita masih punya banyak urusan yang perlu diselesaikan."

Dia terkekeh dan menepis tanganku dengan kasar. "Pulanglah, Baekhyun. Aku tak ingin membicarakan apapun denganmu."

"Tapi aku ingin!"

"Terserah."

Dia memutar mata dan bersiap pergi lagi. Astaga, aku letih harus seperti ini terus. "Chanyeol! Aku mau bi—"

"Pergilah! Pergi, Baekhyun!"

Mungkin dia tak bermaksud mendorongku, dan mungkin karena keseimbanganku yang goyah—aku jatuh terduduk di pasir dan dengan refleks langsung memegang perutku. Dia marah.

"Kalau kubilang pergi, ya pergi! Kau tidak mengerti ucapanku? Kau. Tidak. Punya Tempat. Di. Sini."

Aku mengerti, Park. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menyuruhku pergi. Kau adalah rumahku, kalau kau menyuruhku pergi, lalu aku harus ke mana lagi?

Dan si sialan itu membalikkan tubuh tanpa ada niat membantuku berdiri.

"Chanyeol! Park! Kembali ke sini!" Dia tetap saja berjalan menjauh tanpa melihatku sedikitpun. Sial. Awas saja kau, Park—kau akan membayar mahal atas ini semua. Chanyeol menghilang di ujung sana dan aku masih berdiri seperti orang idiot menunggunya kembali.

Tapi dia tak akan kembali.

Kupikir dua minggu sudah cukup untuk mendinginkan suasana, kupikir dia akan menyesal sudah meninggalkan aku sendirian di rumah—dia tidak tahu saja apa yang terjadi selama dua minggu ini—kupikir dia akan peduli.

Ternyata tidak.

"Akhh..." Saat aku membungkuk untuk memungut tas, sesuatu terasa bergerak di dalam sana dan memukul dinding perutku. Aku terkesima dan rasanya benar-benar luar biasa. Kata dokter, bayiku tumbuh semakin besar dan dia bakal sering bergerak karena umurnya yang semakin bertambah—ternyata memang benar-benar menakjubkan. Tanpa sadar, aku meletakkan tangan di atas perutku dan mengelusnya dengan sayang.

"Hey, _Baby_ —akh..." Aku memekik saat perutku dipukul lagi. Tidak sakit, tapi anehnya aku menangis. "Tenanglah, _mommy_ baik-baik saja kok." Aku berbicara seakan-akan bayiku bisa mendengarnya.

" _Daddy_ hanya marah pada _mommy_ , bukan padamu." Aku terus mengelusnya dan mungkin bayiku akhirnya merasa tenang, pukulannya sudah tidak kurasakan lagi.

"Kau pasti sesak, maaf. _Mommy_ hanya tak ingin kalian dihujat. Tahan sebentar, ya? _Mommy_ akan cari penginapan sebentar lagi."

Aku merasa bersalah. Kehamilanku menuju bulan ke-5 dan perutku sudah semakin membesar. Orang-orang pasti bisa melihatnya meski aku menyembunyikan kehamilanku di balik kaos longgar yang kupakai setiap hari. Karena itulah aku membebat perutku dengan kain panjang, melapisinya dengan kaos besar dan memakai jaket di luar agar tidak kentara. Aku tidak masalah kalau mereka menghinaku, hanya aja aku tidak akan terima kalau mereka mencaci bayiku dan juga—Chanyeol.

Aku berharap dia kembali, ternyata tidak. Aku sempat membayangkan adegan di drama dimana lelakinya tiba-tiba muncul dan mereka berpelukan dan mereka berciuman dan mereka—

Berhenti mengada-ada, Baek.

Pantainya tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa pasangan berbahagia yang sibuk berfoto dengan latar belakang matahari terbenam. Ada juga yang sedang berciuman hebat di sebelah sana dan aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Oke, tak ada salahnya beristirahat sembari memandangi _sunset_ sebentar. Lagipula sejak di pesawat dan di bus menuju ke mari badanku memang sedikit agak tidak enak. Perutku sesak dan itu membuatku sulit menarik nafas panjang-panjang. Duh, kasihan sekali bayiku.

" _Baby_ , lihat—mataharinya mulai terbenam. Cantik kan?"

Aku menyeret tas ke pinggir, dekat pohon yang ada di depan sebuah toko suvenir yang baru tutup. Di depan sana, sepasang suami-istri sedang berjalan santai menikmati senja dengan mesranya. Balita perempuan mereka yang berambut kecoklatan terkikik riang di pundak sang ayah—potret keluarga bahagia yang kuimpi-impikan selama ini.

" _Baby_ ingin digendong seperti itu juga oleh _daddy_?" Bisikku sambil terus mengelus perut. "Makanya cepat lahir..."

Aku tersenyum miris ketika ingat bayi malangku mungkin akan terlahir tanpa ayah. Tak apa, aku bisa jadi ayah dan ibunya secara bersamaan. Jadi orangtua tunggal tak akan membuatku mati, contohnya saja ayahku.

Aku tetap di sana sampai mataharinya benar-benar tenggelam. Suasana pantai yang sepi seperti ini membuatku tenang, apalagi saat angin dingin menerpa wajahku dan suara deburan ombak memanjakan pendengaranku. Penatku sedikit berkurang. Aku jadi melupakan beratnya beban hidupku untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

"Jangan tidur di sini."

Kupikir itu petugas keamanan pantai atau apa, siluet tubuhnya yang menjulang di atasku adalah hal pertama yang kulihat saat membuka mata.

"Ayo, bangunlah—biar kuantar kau ke penginapan." Dia mengambil tasku dan membersihkan pasir yang menempel di sana. "Baekhyun?"

Aku tak menjawab karena mataku benar-benar berat. Apa tadi aku ketiduran? Sekelilingku sudah gelap dan laut berubah hitam. Di kejauhan sana, lampu yang berasal dari kapal para nelayan berkelip-kelip terlihat seperti lampu natal. Ah, apa yang sedang kubicarakan?

"Cepatlah, aku ada janji dengan Jisoo—jangan membuang-buang waktuku seperti ini."

Aku mendongak dan menyipitkan mata, "Aku tidak memintamu datang. Sana, pergi saja dengan pacar barumu itu."

Siapa yang tidak kesal? Seharusnya dia jangan kembali kalau sudah meninggalkanku. Apa-apaan dengan _Ada janji dengan Jisoo_? Dia mau pamer?

Aku menguap lebar-lebar kemudian bangkit berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk celanaku. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat berulang kali. Aku baru sadar kalau pakaiannya sudah berganti, yah—sepertinya mereka akan kencan makan malam di restoran pinggir pantai sambil menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi berdua saja. Dan itu membuatku terbakar.

"Sini tasku, aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

"Biar aku saja."

"Kubilang sini!" Aku membentak Chanyeol dan merebut tasku yang tersampir di sebelah pundaknya. "Kau punya rumah di sini, mertuaku juga tinggal di sini, tapi kau menyuruhku tinggal di penginapan? Cih, kau benar-benar luar biasa Park Chanyeol."

Aku memakai tas dan memperbaiki tali sepatuku yang longgar.

"Seharusnya aku tak usah mengkhawatirkanmu selama dua minggu ini. Kulihat kau hidup dengan baik. Teruslah seperti ini, Park—aku turut berbahagia untukmu." Ujarku sambil menepuk pundaknya.

Aku pergi.

Tasku yang berat seakan-akan membuat jejak kakiku tercetak semakin dalam. Tak apa, setidaknya itu tak lebih dalam daripada luka di hatiku yang dibuat oleh si brengsek itu. Aku jadi menyesal sudah menyusulnya. Seharusnya aku tidak mendengarkan petuah sesat dari Luhan tentang _Kau harus mengejar cintamu, Baek._ Seharusnya aku menuruti kata Sehun dan Kai untuk tinggal di rumah dan fokus merawat kandunganku. Seharusnya aku tidak usah merindukan si keparat itu. Seharusnya...

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali." Aku sedikit terhuyung saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja sudah menyusulku dan merebut tas dari punggungku. Dia menahan tubuhku yang hampir jatuh, aku cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari sentuhannya.

"Aku juga tidak memintamu datang dan bahkan memintamu untuk mengkhawatirkanku."

Hatiku sakit sekali. Kau pikir aku juga mau perasaan sialan ini menggerogoti hatiku tanpa ampun?

"Aku benar-benar membencimu, Park."

"Terserah. Ikut aku, sekarang."

Chanyeol membawaku ke sebuah penginapan tak jauh dari pantai. Bukan hotel mewah atau apa, hanya penginapan sederhana tapi bersih dan terlihat nyaman. Seorang wanita berwajah ramah menyambut kami begitu tiba di meja resepsionis.

"Bibi, aku pesan satu kamar."

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di komputernya. "Nomor 45. Dia temanmu, Yeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Dia baru datang dari Seoul dan rumahku terlalu kecil untuknya."

"Wah, pantas dia cantik sekali—ternyata dari Seoul."

Cantik. Katakan aku cantik sekali lagi maka aku akan memakanmu, Bibi.

Senyum Chanyeol hilang saat beradu pandang denganku. Dia tahu aku kesal. Jadi hanya karena rumahnya kecil makanya dia menyuruhku tidur di penginapan? Aku memutar mata dan menerima kunci yang bibi itu berikan dengan wajah cemberut.

"Semoga istirahat Anda menyenangkan..."

"Bibi, terima kasih. Tidak usah diantar, aku tahu kamarnya."

Chanyeol setengah berlari saat menyusulku yang berjalan duluan. Aku kesal sekali, sumpah. Entahlah, rasanya hatiku campur aduk tak karuan.

"Hey, ini kamarnya."

Aku makin cemberut saat sadar kakiku sudah sampai di ujung koridor, kamarku sudah lewat sepuluh meter di belakang. Dengan kesal, aku kembali berbalik dan berdiri di samping Chanyeol yang sedang membukakan pintu. Aku tahu dia menahan senyuman dari tadi. Kalau sempat aku mendengar tawanya pecah, aku akan benar-benar menjambak dan menjedutkan kepalanya ke tembok.

Wangi lavender menyapa penciumanku ketika kamarnya terbuka. Lumayan, meski tidak besar, kamarnya bersih dan tertata rapi. Seprainya berwarna cokelat muda dan terlihat lumayan empuk.

"Kau bisa pesan makanan pada bibi yang tadi. Kalau kau butuh air panas, kau juga bisa—"

"Aku mengerti. Keluarlah, Park. Aku butuh istirahat."

Chanyeol menelan ludah dan meletakkan tasku di dekat meja. "Jangan lupa makan dan minum susumu. Aku akan datang lagi besok dan mengantarmu ke bandara."

Aku kecewa. Kenapa dia tidak tinggal bersamaku di sini semalaman supaya aku bisa memeluknya sepuas hatiku? Kenapa si Park ini tidak peka sekali? Dia bahkan tak bertanya kabarku dan _Baby_ lalu kenapa sekarang dia sok perhatian menyuruhku jangan lupa ini-itu?

"Kubilang keluar, Park. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Baekhyun, aku—"

"Jisoo menunggumu, ingat? Pergilah dan tinggalkan aku."

Jisoo. Membayangkan gadis cantik itu sedang menunggu suamiku di suatu tempat membuatku semakin kesal. Ingin sekali rasanya aku melabrak gadis itu, menjambak rambutnya, mencakar-cakar wajahnya—

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menyentuh bahuku dengan wajah frustrasi. Sentuhannya membuatku bergidik, mungkin kalau gengsiku kecil, aku pasti sudah menghamburkan diri ke pelukannya saat itu juga.

Aku mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol sampai ke pintu dan dia malah memegangi sisi pintunya kuat-kuat. "Maaf, Baekhyun. Aku tahu aku salah. Maaf, tapi—"

"Kau tahu kalau kau salah? Cih, mengharukan sekali."

"Baekhyun, ini tidak seperti—"

"Awas tanganmu, pintunya akan kututup!"

"Baekhyun, tunggu!"

"Kubilang awas, Park!"

Aku menutup pintu kuat-kuat dan teriakan Chanyeol membahana di sepanjang lorong. Beberapa orang tamu di kamar lain bahkan sampai melongok penasaran ke arah kami dari pintu masing-masing.

Astaga.

Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan melenguh kesakitan.

"Pa-Park..."

"Heishh, ini sakit sekali! Kenapa kau menjepit tanganku?" Dia menatapku tak percaya.

Wajahnya memerah dan dia membalutkan tangan di kaos yang ia pakai. Pasti sakit. Aku tiba-tiba saja merasakan sodokan lumayan kencang dari dalam perutku.

"Akh.." Ringisku sambil memegangi perut.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Chanyeol menyentuh bahuku pakai tangan satunya lagi. Dahinya berkerut dan dia juga masih meringis kesakitan karena tangannya baru saja terjepit pintu.

"Maaf—maafkan _mommy_." Bisikku pelan. Tanganku sibuk mengelus perutku yang terasa semakin sesak. Bayiku, aku merasa terkhianati sekarang. Sesayang itukah bayiku pada ayahnya yang sialan ini? Kira-kira apa yang bayiku akan lakukan kalau aku membunuh ayahnya sekarang juga? Apa dia bakal merobek-robek perutku dari dalam?

"Baekhyun?"

"Apa lagi sih, Park? Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa jadi enyah dari hadapanku sekarang!"

Aku menendang tulang keringnya dan kembali menutup pintu dengan sedikit bantingan. Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk dari luar sambil meneriakkan sesuatu, tapi aku tak peduli. Mungkin dia pergi setelah seorang tamu menegurnya karena kelewat berisik.

" _Baby_ , sssttt—tenanglah. Kau pasti terkejut karena yang tadi itu, iya kan?" Aku melepaskan jaket, kaos dan kain panjang yang melilit di perutku. Rasanya lega dan aku cepat-cepat menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin.

Pikiranku kacau sekali.

Si Park itu pasti sedang dalam perjalanan menemui Jisoo sekarang. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Kenapa mereka bisa pacaran sedangkan Chanyeol sudah menikah denganku? Apa dia berniat menceraikanku? Apa tangannya terluka karena terjepit pintu tadi?

Pikiran-pikiran semacam ini membuat kepalaku sakit dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidur saja tanpa mandi dan makan terlebih dahulu. Aku tahu kalau aku dan bayiku lapar, tapi rasanya tak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan keluar, memesan makanan, menunggunya sampai tersaji di depan mata—aku tak sanggup.

Aku lelah.

Setelah melepaskan seluruh pakaian sampai tak tersisa sehelaipun, aku langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang dan membungkus tubuhku pakai selimut tebal. Kuharap yang terjadi hari ini hanyalah mimpi.

* * *

 **Talk**

* * *

Suara langkah kaki.

Suara gelas yang beradu dengan sendok.

Seseorang yang duduk di ranjangku dan membuat kasurnya agak berguncang.

Seseorang itu menelusuri garis wajahku pakai jari dan membuat sensasi tersengat listrik di kulitku.

Dia mendesah berat kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu.

Seingatku pintu sudah kukunci sebelum tidur dan ini bukanlah kamarku di Seoul. Aku membuka mata dengan cepat dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang memandangiku tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Ma-mau apa kau kemari? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Aku menarik selimut sampai sebatas mulut karena di dalam sana, aku tak memakai apapun.

"Aku kan sudah bilang akan datang lagi. Aku minta kunci cadangan pada Bibi." Wajahnya agak cemberut dan itu membuatku ikut-ikutan cemberut. "Kata Bibi pemilik tempat ini kau tak keluar untuk makan malam. Kau mau menyiksa dirimu sendiri?"

Kau. Yang menyiksa diriku itu adalah kau, Park Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak lapar. Pergilah, Park—aku masih mengantuk." Aku berbalik memunggunginya dengan selimut yang kutarik menutupi kepala.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian mengambil nampan penuh makanan yang ada di atas meja.

"Bangunlah lalu sarapan. Aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara—sore nanti aku harus pergi bersama Jisoo dan—"

Yah, laporkan saja segala kegiatanmu seharian ini bersama Jisoo. Kau ini informatif sekali, Park Chanyeol. Sungguh informasi yang berguna untukku.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Park. Kau tak perlu buang-buang waktu dan tenaga untuk mengantarku."

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menarik selimutku dan aku menariknya kembali secepat kilat. "Jangan buat aku marah, Baekhyun."

"Makanya pergi! Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dan kau tak perlu marah padaku!" Teriakku dari dalam selimut. Aku tidak boleh membuatnya marah tapi dia sah-sah saja membuatku marah, begitu? Adil sekali.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi kemudian meletakkan nampannya kembali. Kupikir dia sudah pergi atau apa, tiba-tiba saja selimutku disentakkan dengan kasar dan refleks—aku terduduk untuk menarik benda itu kembali. Tapi Chanyeol lebih bertenaga dan aku terlalu panik untuk menyadari kalau tubuh bugilku terpampang tanpa penghalang sekarang.

Selimut itu lepas sepenuhnya dari tubuhku.

Aku syok. Tak ada kata yang keluar karena tenggorokanku terasa kering.

Dia tak kalah terkejutnya. Selimut cokelat tebal yang Chanyeol pegang terjatuh begitu saja di lantai dan aku tidak tahu kalimat macam apa yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan suasananya sekarang.

"Baek-Baekhyun... ma-aaf..."

Aku tak berani memandangnya. Salah satu hal paling kubenci adalah saat seseorang mempermalukanku dan salah satu hal yang paling memalukan adalah saat seseorang melihat _morning wood_ -ku. Aku tertunduk dan mataku terpaku pada penis setengah tegang yang terlihat menggelikan di bawah sana yang sialnya itu adalah penisku.

"Baekhyun...aku tidak sengaja..."

Yoona dan Soojung pernah meledekku dulu, mungkin saat aku baru masuk SMP. Mereka menerobos masuk ke kamarku saat aku tertidur dan dua gadis sialan itu membuka celanaku dengan paksa.

 _Ternyata Baekkie punya penis!_

 _Penismu benar-benar tumbuh, Baekkie! Tapi kecil sekali._

 _Penis sekecil ini bisa berdiri juga ternyata. Soojung ah, ambilkan kameraku!_

 _Kau punya rahim dan punya penis, wah—kau memalukan sekali, Baekkie. Jenis kelaminmu apa sebenarnya?_

Mereka memperolok, menghina dan mengikatku di ranjang untuk memotret penisku yang katanya akan disebarkan di situs gay. Mereka bilang akan memajang fotoku disana agar pria-pria mesum berkantong tebal bisa memesanku. Tak lupa membalikkan tubuhku untuk memotret pantatku juga. Aku sudah sering dengar _butler-butler_ kurang ajar berbisik tentang _Pantat Tuan Muda Yang Montok_ bahkan tak jarang mereka akan membelalakkan mata setiap melihatku berjalan lewat.

Karena itulah Sehun melarangku memakai celana-celana sempit.

Aku hanya anak SMP tapi aku sudah sering dilecehkan. Mereka tak sadar kalau perbuatan itu akhirnya membuat kepercayaan diriku hancur dan merasa tak berharga di mata siapapun. Ayah dan kedua kakakku—mungkin mereka berpikir melecehkanku akan membuatku berubah jadi pria sepenuhnya. Bukannya pria cantik yang berperilaku mirip wanita.

"Baekhyuna..." Aku merasakan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba datang saat Chanyeol membungkus tubuhku pakai selimut. Dia melilitkan benda itu dan membuatku nyaris mirip kepompong—kuharap ini mimpi tapi setelahnya Chanyeol benar-benar memelukku.

Kepalaku terkulai di dadanya dan aku tak bisa menjelaskan betapa aku merindukan ini semua. Bagaimana aroma tubuhnya yang membuatku tenang, detak jantungnya yang membuatku tenang, pelukannya yang membuatku tenang, dan caranya mengelus belakang kepalaku—aku merindukannya.

Tapi ada banyak hal yang perlu diluruskan dalam hubungan kami.

Alasan kenapa aku tak bisa tidur dengan baik selama Chanyeol pergi, kenapa aku sering mengigau dan memanggil-manggil namanya, kenapa aku jadi gampang sedih dan sedikit-sedikit selalu teringat padanya, kenapa aku bisa tersenyum dan menangis secara bersamaan hanya karena ingat semua yang pernah kulewati dengannya—

Kata Luhan aku jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol.

"Hey, maaf ya? Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu..." Suara ini, aku benar-benar sangat merindukannya. Suara berat dan dalam saat Chanyeol berbicara dengan lembut padaku, bukannya suara penuh tekanan saat dia membentakku.

"Baekhyuun..." Panggilnya karena aku tak memberi reaksi apapun. Dia sampai menelengkan kepala dan mengangkat daguku, tapi aku malas untuk sekedar membuka mata.

"Jangan buat aku khawatir..."

Khawatir? Apakah kau bahkan pernah khawatir sedikit saja saat meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah?

"Baek—"

"Kenapa kau pergi, Park?" Aku membuka mata dan bertatapan langsung dengan matanya yang besar dan cantik itu. "Kenapa kau berubah sejak hari itu dan pergi dari rumah?"

Chanyeol perlahan melepaskan pelukannya tapi mata kami masih bertatapan.

"Aku kehabisan uang dan terpaksa mendatangi Anna diam-diam hanya untuk meminta makan. Kau kan tahu kalau aku sebenarnya tidak ingin bergantung pada siapapun, selain padamu. Tapi kau pergi..."

Aku tak tahu pasti ini airmata sedih, malu atau apa. Yang jelas, aku kembali menangis di hadapan Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya aku ingin menghapus airmata sialanku ini, tapi tanganku terbalut rapat di dalam selimut.

"Aku sendirian di rumah, Park. Kemarin kipasnya rusak lagi dan aku terpaksa tidur di ruang tamu supaya agak dingin. Besoknya hujan turun deras sekali dan aku kewalahan menampung atap yang bocor, aku hampir terpeleset."

Aku tersedak isakanku sendiri tapi tetap melanjutkan ucapanku. Kapan lagi aku bisa berbicara baik-baik dengan Chanyeol? Mungkin setelah ini aku akan kembali ke Seoul dan dia pergi bersama Jisoo. Mungkin juga mereka akan menikah dan aku akan—intinya aku harus menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin.

"Susu _Baby_ juga habis—dia sudah tiga hari tidak minum susu lalu akhirnya Sehun pergi membelikannya untukku. Mereka juga memberiku uang saku dan membelikan bahan makanan." Aku melihat tangan Chanyeol yang perlahan-lahan mengepal.

Airmataku masih terus mengalir dan hatiku benar-benar sedih sekali sekarang. "Ayah—ayah memaksaku pulang dan aku takut sekali karena kau tak ada di sana untuk melindungiku. Mereka mengancam akan membakar rumahmu kalau aku tak mau diajak pulang dan—"

Aku berhenti untuk menarik nafas panjang, "—akhirnya aku ikut mereka ke dalam mobil. Tapi di tengah jalan aku memukul _bodyguard_ dan berhasil kabur. Lalu—"

Chanyeol menatapku dengan sorot sayu. "—kata Sehun aku pingsan karena terlalu lelah berlari."

Aku terisak makin keras. "— kupikir _Baby_ akan mati. Tapi dokter bilang dia baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit terpengaruh _stress_. Mereka bilang aku tertekan dan—kenapa di sini kau malah pacaran dengan orang lain, Park?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Aku tertunduk dan membiarkan airmata sialanku membuat jejak-jejak basah di selimut. Hening. Dia tak mengatakan apapun dan aku sampai pada satu kesimpulan—Chanyeol tak mengkhawatirkanku. Mungkin kalau aku mati dia juga tak akan menangis setetespun.

Dia tak peduli padaku.

Chanyeol membenciku.

"Tunggu di luar, Park. Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu—aku bisa makan di bandara saja."

"Baekhyun..."

"Tunggu. Di. Luar."

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya kemudian pergi. Menyebalkan. Aku paling tidak suka jadi emosional pagi-pagi begini tapi Chanyeol merusak suasana hatiku.

" _Baby_ , kita pulang saja ke Seoul hari ini, oke? _Mommy_ akan carikan tempat tinggal baru untuk kita dan—ayo kita lupakan _daddy_!" Aku tertawa saat melepas selimutku tapi sialnya airmataku tetap jatuh.

Aku mengelus perut dan tak kurasakan sodokan apapun. Mungkin bayiku tahu kalau ibunya benar-benar sedih sekarang. Mungkin dia juga kecewa pada ayahnya.

"Hey, jangan merajuk dulu—sebegitu inginnya kah kau punya ayah?"

Tetap tak terasa pergerakan.

" _Mommy_ akan carikan ayah baru untukmu. Apa menurutmu Paman Sehun tampan? Paman Sehun baik pada kita dan dia juga sayang padamu. Apa _mommy_ sebaiknya menerima dia saja?"

Ah sudahlah. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau saat dia sudah lahir dan besar nanti, bayiku akan jadi bayi yang pemarah dan suka merajuk. Persis aku.

* * *

 **Jealousy**

* * *

"Ayo—bukankah setelah ini kau mau pergi dengannya?"

Hal pertama yang kulihat saat keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke _lobby_ adalah Park Chanyeol dan Jisoo yang asyik tertawa-tawa bahagia dengan lengan si gadis bergelayut manja seolah-olah yang punya dunia ini adalah mereka berdua.

Jisoo tersenyum lebar padaku dan aku balas menyeringai padanya. Bahkan saat aku melirik tautan lengan mereka, Chanyeol tak juga sadar—aku menimbang dalam hati sebaiknya dia kujambak atau langsung kumutilasi saja.

"Baek, kita perginya naik mobilku saja. Aku juga ingin mengantarmu."

Baek? Baek? Apa gadis ini pikir kami sedekat itu sampai-sampai dia bebas memanggilku hanya Baek?

Aku memandangi gadis itu dari atas ke bawah. Sepertinya dia anak orang kaya. Si brengsek Park Chanyeol memang pintar mencari pacar, sial.

"Ayo, kau sudah siap kan? Semua barangmu sudah?"

Aku menyesal sudah menangis seperti bayi cengeng di hadapan Chanyeol tadi. Melihat dia senang-senang dengan gadis lain seperti ini malah membuat amarahku memuncak. Aku melirik tangan Chanyeol yang direkati tiga buah plester. Seharusnya tadi malam kujepit saja tangannya sampai putus.

"Setelah ini kalian mau pergi kemana?" Tanyaku saat Chanyeol mengambil alih tasku.

"Kencan! Aku mau kencan dengan Chanyeol sambil memancing di laut sana nanti sore—naik kapalku." Jisoo yang menjawab. Senyumnya kelewat lebar dan aku ingin sekali merobek mulutnya sampai ke telinga.

Naik kapalku. Cih, dia ini tukang pamer sekali. Aku juga punya _cruise_ bahkan jet pribadi atas namaku sendiri—yah, walau sudah ditarik ayah sih.

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku tidak jadi pulang saja!"

Chanyeol menatapku dengan cepat dan Jisoo memandangku dengan wajah bodoh. "Aku tidak jadi pulang dan aku ingin ikut kencan dengan kalian!"

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memandangku seakan-akan matanya ingin bilang _Apa yang kau rencanakan?_ _Jangan ganggu aku dan Jisoo dan sana pulanglah dengan tenang._

Aku mengangkat dagu dan balas memandangnya, "Aku datang jauh-jauh ke sini tapi pulang begitu saja? Ayolah, aku juga ingin menikmati keindahan pemandangan di Jeju. Bukan begitu, Jisoo Cantik?" Ujarku sambil melirik Jisoo. Dia tersipu karena kusebut cantik dan mengangguk dengan cepat. Gadis lugu atau bisa kusebut bodoh? Aku sedang memperdayaimu!

"Benar juga kata Baekhyun. Kita bisa ajak dia juga, Yeol."

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan menarik tanganku dengan kasar, "Tunggu disini, Jisoo ya. Aku mau bicara dengannya dulu."

Dan dia menyeretku ke bagian samping penginapan.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?"

"Maksud yang mana?"

"Tidak jadi pulang dan malah ingin ikut kami?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu, "Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Memangnya salah kalau aku ingin menikmati pemandangan Jeju?"

"Kau kan bisa pergi sendiri, jangan ikuti kami!"

"Kenapa? Ah—kau takut Jisoo-mu tahu kalau kau menghamili lelaki dan bahkan sudah menikah dengannya sekarang?"

"Baekhyun! Heish—tidak, kau harus pulang dan aku akan mengantarmu. Sekarang!" Chanyeol mau menarik tanganku lagi tapi kutahan.

"Apa Jisoo tahu? Apa dia tahu tentang kita?"

Wajah Chanyeol tampak semakin gusar dan itu membuat satu tanda tanya besar di kepalaku. "Apa bahkan keluargamu yang ada di sini tahu tentang hubungan kita?"

Dia terdiam dan itu membuat ulu hatiku terasa tertohok dengan telak. "Ah, jadi kalian menyembunyikan status pernikahan kita. Begitu rupanya." Aku kecewa.

Kupikir Mama dan Papa Park sudah menerimaku sepenuhnya. Kupikir kalau aku datang ke sini aku bisa beramah-tamah dengan keluarga Park yang lain. Kupikir—kau terlalu banyak berangan-angan, Baekhyun.

"Kau malu sudah menikah denganku, iya kan? Apa itu artinya kau malu bakal punya bayi sebentar lagi?" Kuharap _Baby_ tidak dengar. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kemudian menatapku tepat di mata, "Iya, aku malu. Puas?"

Dia malu, katanya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya seseorang malu karena aku, ayah dan dua kakakku juga sering mengatakannya. Aku tersenyum tapi hatiku di dalam sana rasanya seperti terkoyak tanpa ampun. "Kenapa kau tega sekali bilang seperti itu, Park? Bagaimana kalau _Baby_ dengar?" Ujarku sambil menunduk dan mengelus perutku yang semakin kecil karena kubebat dengan kuat.

"Terserah kau. Sekarang naik ke mobil dan pulanglah." Chanyeol meninggalkanku dan berjalan ke bagian depan penginapan. Jisoo menghampirinya dan mereka mulai memanaskan mobil berwarna hitam milik gadis itu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Jisoo berulang kali melirik ke arahku dengan pandangan iba.

"Akhh—iya, _Baby_. Sabar ya—sebentar lagi kita akan pulang." Aku meringis saat perutku kembali disodok dari dalam. Bayi malangku—pasti dia kelaparan dan sesak nafas karena ikatanku terlalu kuat. Aku menarik nafas panjang-panjang dan berpegangan pada tembok berukir yang ada di belakangku.

"Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kupikir Chanyeol, ternyata pacar barunya. Wajahnya tampak benar-benar khawatir, bukan dibuat-buat. Ck, andai saja aku bisa melihat raut seperti ini di wajah Chanyeol.

"Ah, aku baik kok—hanya sedikit pusing."

"Itu karena kau belum makan. Apa kau ingin makan dulu sebelum ke bandara? Di sini ada banyak restoran yang menu makanan lautnya enak! Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

Gadis ini. Kalau dia terus baik padaku bisa-bisa aku tak jadi membencinya.

Aku menggeleng dan memperbaiki kancing jaketku, "Aku sedang tidak berselera makan apapun. Mungkin di Seoul saja nanti."

"Tapi..."

"Yak! Cepaaat!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan kepala yang terjulur dari jendela kursi pengemudi. Jisoo tersenyum canggung kemudian membantu membawakan tasku yang berat. Baiklah, dia tak mengharapkan aku ada di sini—jadi untuk apa aku tetap di sini?

Jisoo duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan aku sendirian di jok belakang. Perjalanan dari tempat Chanyeol ke bandara memakan waktu sekitar dua jam dan itu rasanya sungguh menyiksa. Mereka bercanda ria di kursi depan sana dan aku hanya bisa menyenderkan kepala di jendela.

"Ah ya, Baek—apa Chanyeol pernah bercerita tentangku?" Jisoo memutar tubuhnya dan menatapku penuh antusias. Bercerita tentangnya? Seperti aku peduli saja.

"Hm, pernah." Jawabku tak semangat. Chanyeol melirikku dari spion dan aku pura-pura cuek.

"Benarkah? Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Katanya kau cantik." Mendengar jawabanku, Jisoo langsung tersenyum lebar sambil meninju bahu Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir. Ya—ya, bermesraan saja kalian terus di depanku. Anggap saja aku hanya angin lalu.

"Kau tahu Baek—aku menceritakan ini karena kau adalah teman Chanyeol—Chanyeol itu dulunya gendut sekali waktu SD!"

Dan selanjutnya Jisoo sibuk menceritakan kisah-kisah manis mereka waktu jaman sekolah dasar dulu. Tentang Chanyeol yang gendut dan berkacamata. Tentang Chanyeol yang naksir Jisoo tapi Jisoo-nya menolak. Tentang Chanyeol yang berubah tampan saat masuk SMP dan bahkan memenangkan pertandingan bela diri demi Jisoo.

Aku jadi ingat foto Chanyeol yang memegang medali emas dan piala. Jadi dia memenangkan kejuaraan itu demi Jisoo? Cih, romantis sekali.

"...Chanyeol sedih sekali karena aku pindah ke Jerman saat kelas dua SMP. Dia bilang akan selalu menungguku dan tak akan jatuh cinta pada siapapun—hanya aku. Cih, dia ini sok puitis sekali, iya kan?"

Bolehkah aku tertawa? Tak akan jatuh cinta katanya? Cih, jadi Rose itu siapa? Dan—aku siapa? Bagaimana sebenarnya kedudukanku di hati Chanyeol? Apa aku bahkan pernah ada di hatinya? Astaga, aku benci jadi emosional.

"...dan dia pindah ke Seoul saat SMA. Selama di Seoul dia semakin tampan saja. Ah, aku jadi menyesal kenapa harus pergi ke Jerman. Padahal kan..."

Seseorang beri tahu aku bagaimana caranya menghentikan gadis yang doyan bercerita, kumohon. Dan Chanyeol pun tampaknya senang-senang saja saat Jisoo menceritakan tentang mereka di depanku. Aku cemburu sialan! Aku cemburu, tidakkah kau melihatnya?

Aku hanya bisa meremas jok kuat-kuat saat Jisoo mencuri sebuah ciuman di pipi Chanyeol. Brengsek.

"Ah ya, Baek—kau belum menceritakan tentang persahabatan kalian. Ceritakan, ceritakan! Aku juga mau dengar."

Hei Jisoo Cantik, kami ini tidak pernah bersahabat—kalau kau mau tahu. Apa kau mau dengar bagian dimana aku nyaris memutuskan leher pacarmu itu dengan rantai besi? Ah—bagaimana kalau tentang hidung dan tiga jarinya yang kubuat patah?

Atau—bagian dimana aku diperkosanya?

"Baekhyun? Kenapa malah melamun? Astaga—apa itu airmata?" Jisoo memutar tubuh semakin ke belakang dan aku cepat-cepat menghapus airmata sialanku yang datang tak tahu waktu.

"Ah, anginnya terlalu kencang! Sepertinya mataku terkena debu."

Jisoo celingukan dan menatapku bingung saat menyadari jendela mobil tertutup seluruhnya. Gadis itu mengambilkan tisu dan dia kembali melanjutkan dongengnya yang tertunda. Aku berharap cepat-cepat sampai di bandara, naik pesawat dan tiba di Seoul. Berada di mobil yang sama dengan mereka benar-benar menyiksaku.

Dan rasanya aku ingin muntah saja.

"Pa-Park! Hen-tikan sebentar! A-aku..." Aku menutupi mulut dengan tangan saat perutku rasanya bergejolak hebat. Aku sudah jarang muntah, tapi kenapa kali ini rasanya mual sekali?

"Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jisoo cemas. Aku menggeleng dan membuka pintu mobil begitu Chanyeol menghentikannya di pinggir jalan. Aku berlari ke dekat semak dan muntah di sana. Tak banyak yang keluar karena memang perutku sedang kosong—mulutku langsung terasa asam dan pahit setelah mengeluarkan muntahan sebanyak tiga kali.

"Ya ampun—kau ini kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi Jisoo. Kenapa bukan Chanyeol yang mengurut-urut tengkukku? Kenapa bukan Chanyeol yang membantuku berdiri dan masuk ke mobil? Kenapa aku tak bisa membenci gadis ini?

Mobilnya masih terparkir di pinggir jalan dan aku duduk di dekat jendela dengan mata terpejam rapat. Jisoo berdiri di luar dan menyeka dahiku yang berkeringat. Dia juga mengambil kipas plastik dari _dashboard_ dan mengipasiku dengan sabar.

"Kau sakit? Seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau sakit, Baek—astaga, kenapa lama sekali Chanyeol kembali?" Gerutunya. Aku masih memejamkan mata berharap perutku berhenti bergejolak dan rasa sakit di kepalaku berkurang.

Aku tahu kalau bayiku sedang mengamuk di dalam sana. _Baby, maaf. Tenanglah sedikit, oke?_

Tidak mungkin aku melepas ikatan di perutku, bisa-bisa Jisoo tahu kalau aku sedang hamil.

"Jaketnya dilepas saja, bisakah? Cuacanya lumayan terik, kenapa kau malah pakai jaket setebal ini?" Aku langsung menahan tangan Jisoo yang sudah membuka risleting jaketku. "Ja-jangan. Biarkan saja. A-aku kedinginan kok!"

"Tapi kau berkeringat!"

Aku menggeleng dan memasangkan kembali risletingnya. "Akhirnya kau kembali!" Jisoo berteriak senang saat Chanyeol datang. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dia pergi, tapi dia kembali dengan plastik berisi botol air dan entah apa lagi. Chanyeol menyuruhku minum dan aku merasa mual hanya dengan air putih, aku hanya meminumnya beberapa teguk.

"Minum sedikit lagi, Baek." Aku menggeleng dan menepis tangannya yang memegang botol air.

Chanyeol, apa kau mengkhawatirkanku? Kenapa kau baru melakukannya saat aku kesakitan?

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya dengan nada cemas.

Rasanya aku akan mati, Park. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Memangnya kau tak lihat?

"Hey, kenapa malah menangis?"

Jangan sentuh wajahku, Park! Aku tak butuh kau untuk menghapus airmataku!

"Dia sepertinya sakit, Yeol. Lihat, dahinya saja berkeringat begitu."

Kalian berdua kan kekasih, kenapa harus capek-capek sok perhatian padaku seperti ini? Aku merasa jadi orang paling bodoh dan malang sedunia.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Chanyeol dan Jisoo terkejut karena aku tiba-tiba saja membentak mereka. "Kau menyuruhku pulang, kan? Cepat antar aku ke bandara karena aku benar-benar akan mati kalau berada di sini lebih lama lagi!"

Jisoo menggigit jarinya dan langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah karena sebenarnya amarahku bukan tertuju padanya, tapi untuk Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menatapku dan aku langsung memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Cepat antarkan aku ke bandara. Aku tak tahan lagi, Park. Kau pikir aku baik-baik saja dengan semua ini?" Ujarku pelan tanpa melihat wajahnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat kemudian menyuruh Jisoo kembali masuk. Perjalanan kami kembali dilanjutkan dan tak ada seorangpun yang memulai percakapan. Aku tahu Jisoo melirikku dengan wajah cemas tapi aku tak peduli. Tanganku diam-diam terjulur ke balik jaket dan mengelus perutku dengan sayang. _Kita harus belajar melupakan daddy._

* * *

 **A Kiss**

* * *

Tadinya aku memang ingin melupakan Chanyeol.

Tapi sepertinya doa bayiku terkabul dan aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ugh, bayi nakalku yang pemarah dan tukang merajuk ini—kau benar-benar ingin menyiksa _mommy_?

"Bandara ditutup untuk sementara waktu, bisa sampai besok atau bahkan lusa." Petugas bandara menghadang kami di pintu masuk dan tak memperbolehkan kami melangkah lebih jauh. Ratusan calon penumpang tampak kesal dan mereka berteriak tak jelas, membuatku pusing.

"Maaf, boleh kami tahu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jisoo sopan.

"Subuh tadi ditemukan tujuh buah bom di dalam pesawat yang akan menuju ke Seoul—sepertinya itu teror dari negara tetangga. Pihak kepolisian masih memeriksa seluruh bagian bandara dan semua penerbangan ditunda sampai statusnya dinyatakan aman."

Bagus.

Kami kembali ke mobil dan wajah Chanyeol tak terlihat senang.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke pelabuhan, kau pulang naik kapal saja."

Astaga, sebegitu inginnya kah dia mengusirku dari sini?

"Tapi naik kapal bakal lebih lama, Yeol. Dia juga sedang sakit." Oke, si Jisoo itu malah membelaku. Selagi mereka berdebat, aku kembali memejamkan mata dan menumpukan kepala di sandaran jok. Biar saja mereka berdebat, kalau boleh sampai saling jambak biar seru.

"Dia harus tetap pulang, Jisoo ya..." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada kesal.

"Tapi kenapa harus pulang? Dia kan bisa tinggal di sini beberapa hari lagi."

"Tidak, dia harus pulang!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Yeol? Bukankah dia temanmu? Kenapa kau tega mengusir temanmu sendiri? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan membawa dia keliling Jeju dan— "

"Aku tidak mengusirnya!"

Yah, teruslah adu mulut karena aku. Dan aku memang bukan temannya, Jisoo Cantik—aku ini istrinya.

"Kenapa kau malah membelanya?"

"Aku tidak membelanya, Yeol. Kau tidak kasihan padanya?"

"Tidak! Dia harus pulang, titik."

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Haruskah aku pergi saja? Perdebatan mereka malah berubah jadi pertengkaran. Aku sulit menjelaskan posisiku saat ini. Suamiku bertengkar dengan kekasih barunya karena aku. Meski aku membenci hubungan mereka, aku tetap saja tak mau dianggap tak tahu diri. Dari awal aku memang tak bisa memiliki Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Melihat mereka bertengkar seperti ini, sedikit banyaknya aku jadi sedih.

"Inilah kenapa aku menolakmu dulu! Kau itu terlalu keras kepala dan sulit menerima pendapat orang lain!"

"Kau menolakku karena aku miskin!"

"Aku tidak pernah memandang harta, Yeol. Kau itu terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri dan akhirnya kau berubah jadi orang yang menyebalkan!"

"Jisoo, cukup!"

"Belum! Kau harus tahu kalau aku tidak suka melihat kau yang melakukan segala sesuatu yang berlawanan dengan hati nuranimu!"

"Jisoo, hentikan! Kita bertengkar hanya karena dia?"

Hanya karena dia. Hanya karena aku, katanya.

Chanyeol menumpukan kepala pada setir dan Jisoo mendengus kuat-kuat sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Aku memang istri Chanyeol, tapi aku tak suka jadi orang ketiga. Dua minggu lalu Chanyeol marah besar karena aku mengungkit-ungkit tentang gadis yang ia sukai. Pasti dia sangat membenciku sekarang.

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar?" Kepalaku pusing dan aku berusaha untuk mengembalikan keadaan. "Jisoo Cantik, bolehkah aku pinjam ponselmu? Aku mau menelepon seseorang."

Jisoo masih cemberut tapi kemudian menyerahkan ponsel mahalnya padaku. Aku dengan cepat menekan nomor Sehun dan bernafas lega saat dia mengangkatnya.

"Sehuna!"

Aku tahu Chanyeol melirik melalui spion.

 _"_ _Baekhyun? Ini nomor siapa? Kau sudah di Jeju? Kau sudah bertemu Chanyeol?"_

"Sebentar, aku keluar dulu. Jisoo, aku pinjam ponselmu sebentar, oke?" Dan setelahnya aku keluar dari mobil, berjalan sedikit ke bawah pohon di sisi timur area parkir.

 _"_ _Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sudah makan? Bayi kesayanganku sehat kan?"_

Kenapa Chanyeol tak bisa seperti Sehun sedikit saja? Apakah selama ini aku menyia-nyiakan Sehun dan sekarang Chanyeol yang menyia-nyiakanku?

"Sehuna...aku..."

Aku menangis lagi. Sehun mencintaiku dan aku tak pernah membalasnya. Apakah ini karma untukku?

 _"_ _Baekhyuna? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"_

"Sehun...apa...apa kalau aku pergi kau akan sedih?"

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu? Yak! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Baekhyun!"_

"Apa kalau aku pergi kau akan merasa kehilangan? Apa kau akan menangisiku?"

 _"_ _Hey!_ _Apa yang terjadi? Baekhyuna, tenanglah sedikit! Astaga, apa yang terjadi padamu? Jangan buat aku khawatir, Baekhyun!"_

"Ada banyak hal yang terjadi padaku belakangan ini. Kupikir aku bisa melewatinya, tapi ternyata aku tak sanggup, Oh Sehun. Aku letih dengan semuanya, kupikir aku ingin pergi saja."

 _"_ _Baekhyun!"_ Sehun membentakku dan airmataku jatuh semakin deras. _"Jangan bertindak bodoh, kumohon. Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, kumohon hentikan semuanya! Aish—aku sedang mengawal Yoona saat ini, aku tak bisa kemana-mana. Kau dengar aku?"_

"Katakan pada Anna agar jangan sedih. Katakan kalau aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku sayang kalian semua."

 _"_ _Astaga, kenapa kau seperti ini? Baekhyun, tenanglah!_ _Sial, jangan berani berbuat macam-macam, apapun itu! Aku akan menyusulmu kesana!"_

"Aku selalu ingin minta maaf dan memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo. Bisakah kau lakukan itu untukku, Oh Sehun?"

Di seberang sana, Sehun berteriak dengan frustrasi. Aku tahu kalau dia menangis, dia selalu mengeluarkan airmata setiap kali sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku.

"Harusnya aku mencintaimu saja, Sehuna. Mencintaimu tak akan membuatku sesakit ini. Maukah kau memaafkanku?"

 _"_ _Baekhyun, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Aku akan kesana besok, please, tunggu aku. Sayang, tunggu aku, oke? Jangan lakukan apapun sebelum aku—"_

Sial. Ponsel Jisoo kehabisan baterai.

Dan saat aku berbalik, Park Chanyeol ada di belakangku.

Kami berpandangan untuk beberapa saat dan akhirnya aku pergi dari sana. Aku tak mau membicarakan apapun dan dia juga tak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku bahkan tak peduli dia mendengar pembicaraanku barusan atau tidak.

"Jisoo Cantik, ini ponselmu. Terima kasih." Ujarku sambil tersenyum. Jisoo gadis baik dan aku tak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaannya. Aku tak peduli bagaimana masa lalu mereka, yang kuketahui adalah Chanyeol mencintai gadis ini sejak dulu.

Dan kupikir aku tak berhak marah atau cemburu.

Salahku sendiri kenapa jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Jisoo keluar dari mobil saat aku mengambil tasku dari jok belakang. "Aku mau pergi, mungkin akan naik kapal atau entahlah."

Dia menarik tasku dan menatapku dengan raut khawatir. Kenapa harus gadis ini yang mengkhawatirkanku? Kenapa bukan Chanyeol?

"Tak usah diambil hati perkataan Chanyeol tadi, dia memang suka sembarangan bicara. Jangan pergi dulu, kau ini kan masih sakit."

"Aku tidak sakit kok. Dan—terima kasih atas tumpangannya. Dah." Aku memperbaiki letak ransel dan melambai ke arah Jisoo, bertepatan saat si brengsek Chanyeol datang. Aku memutar mata dan langsung berbalik pergi. Siapa bilang mencintai seseorang berarti tak bisa membencinya? Jatuh cinta tak akan membuatku lemah.

Dan aku memang lemah sebenarnya.

Karena dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Chanyeol adalah cinta pertamaku, sial.

Astaga, sakit sekali—kapan airmata ini bisa berhenti turun?

"Baekhyun! Baek, tunggu!"

Aku mempercepat langkah dan berusaha keras menolak dorongan untuk menoleh ke belakang. Baru saja aku memutuskan untuk membenci dan melupakan Chanyeol, tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah mengejar-ngejarku?

"Baekhyun! Sial, tunggu kataku!"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menangkap sikuku dan aku memekik kaget karena perbuatannya. "Aku melakukan ini karena tak mau Jisoo marah padaku, mengerti? Ayo ikut, terserahmu mau tinggal di sini sampai kapan—tapi jangan ganggu aku, kumohon."

Aku terkekeh.

"Mengganggumu? Percaya diri sekali kau, Park. Lepas, sekarang."

Chanyeol memegangi sikuku semakin kuat. "Kau hanya membuat semuanya makin buruk, Baekhyun. Kau—"

"Iya, kau mau bilang aku pembawa sial dan semacamnya kan? Sudahlah, bicara denganmu tak ada gunanya. Seharusnya aku juga tak usah datang ke sini. Lepas kataku!"

Chanyeol menatapku dengan raut wajah sedih dan susah untuk kumengerti artinya.

"Pergi sana, Jisoo-mu sudah menunggu."

Saat aku berbalik dan pergi, Chanyeol menghadang jalanku lagi. "Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Sehun tadi."

"Terus?"

"Aku...jangan lakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, Baek. Apapun itu."

"Kupikir itu bukan urusanmu, Park. Taksi!" Aku mendorong dada Chanyeol dan menyetop taksi yang baru keluar dari pelataran parkir.

"Lepas! Ya ampun, Park—lepassss!"

"Tidak, kau harus ikut dengan kami!"

Taksinya sudah ada di depanku tapi Chanyeol terus saja menarik tasku kuat-kuat, setengah menyeret sebenarnya. Supir taksi itu menjulurkan kepala dan bertanya apa aku jadi naik atau tidak. Dan si sialan Chanyeol dengan seenaknya bilang tidak jadi.

Dia berhasil menyeretku ke mobil Jisoo dan memaksaku kembali masuk. Chanyeol melajukan mobil sebelum aku sempat membuka pintu dan kabur.

Dan akhirnya kami makan bertiga di meja yang sama—di sebuah restoran yang Jisoo bilang terkenal dengan kelezatan menunya.

"Kenapa belum dimakan juga, Baek? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Jisoo sambil menyendokkan sup _abalone_ ke mulutnya. Aku bukannya tidak suka, gadis cantik. Hanya saja aku tak berselera makan saat ini, ditambah lagi kekasihmu yang duduk di depanku itu membuatku kesal setengah mati.

Chanyeol mengatakan _Makan, Baekhyun—jangan buat aku kesal_ tanpa suara dan itu membuatku terlihat seperti bocah yang dipaksa makan oleh ayahnya. Kami terus bertukar pandangan kesal dengan bibir yang saling berdecih—kuharap Jisoo tidak curiga. Akhirnya karena mempertimbangkan bayiku yang seharian tak makan akhirnya aku mulai memegang sendok dan makan.

Lumayan juga, aku menghabiskan dua piring nasi dan mencobai segala macam sup yang Jisoo pesankan. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk bertanya nama-namanya karena hidangan di restoran ini benar-benar enak. Rasanya aku bisa mendengar pekik kegirangan bayiku dari dalam sana.

Saat Jisoo memanggil pelayan untuk menambahkan nasi, Chanyeol memindahkan daging yang ada di piringnya ke piringku. Begitu juga saat Jisoo sibuk mengomentari penampilan _girlband_ yang disiarkan melalui TV di dekat meja kasir, Chanyeol diam-diam menyendokkan banyak sekali rumput laut ke dalam piringku dan menyuruhku memakannya tanpa suara.

Dan saat Jisoo permisi ke toilet sebentar...

"Kenapa cara makanmu bisa berantakan seperti ini, hah?"

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Aku terus menyeruput sup panas itu dan menepuk perutku dengan puas setelah semuanya ludes. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh dan menjilati mulutku seperti seekor kucing.

Menjilati. Mulutku. Dan setelahnya dia mengecup bibirku sekilas. Dia berhenti tepat sepuluh detik sebelum Jisoo datang. Untung saja tempat ini tidak terlalu ramai karena masih pagi, kalau tidak, mungkin orang-orang di sini akan melempari kami pakai mangkok keramik.

Sial. Brengsek. Aku benci jatuh cinta. Aku bersumpah ini terakhir kalinya aku mencintai seseorang.

Rasanya seperti kami berdua yang selingkuh di belakang Jisoo.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa melamun?" Aku tergagap saat Jisoo sudah kembali duduk dan si Chanyeol sudah pura-pura melanjutkan makannya tanpa merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

Sebenarnya apa maksud si Chanyeol ini, hah?

Dia membuatku berurai airmata dan sekarang dia membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan hanya dengan sebuah ciuman?

"Cepat antar aku ke penginapan!" Aku menyempatkan diri menjambak rambut Chanyeol saat berjalan keluar restoran.

* * *

 **15 Minutes**

* * *

Tak banyak yang kulakukan. Mungkin karena terlalu kenyang, aku jatuh tertidur dengan cepat hanya setengah jam sejak kembali ke penginapan. Bibi pemilik tempat ini sempat keheranan karena melihat Chanyeol kembali memesankan kamar dan aku berjalan secepat mungkin mendahului Chanyeol yang mengantarku sampai ke depan pintu.

"Astaga, yang tadi itu apa?" Gumamku sambil memegangi kedua pipiku yang panas.

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh lengah hanya karena dia menciumku."

Dan ciuman Chanyeol itu terbawa sampai ke mimpi.

Aku terbangun saat hari menjelang sore dan bayiku mulai dengan permintaan anehnya lagi.

Dia ingin dipeluk ayahnya. 15 menit.

Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bayiku suka sekali dipeluk selama tepat 15 menit, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Dulu Chanyeol selalu mengabulkannya, kami akan berpelukan di depan jendela dan aku akan mengendus-endus aroma tubuhnya yang membuatku tenang itu.

Tapi kan sekarang hubungan kami sedang tidak baik.

Aku sudah mencoba mengalihkan keinginan meledak-ledak itu dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar penginapan, mengelus-elus perutku sampai pegal, bernyanyi dan lainnya—tapi tetap saja bayiku minta dipeluk Chanyeol. Ini sungguh menyiksa.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah lelaki itu, berharap dia belum pergi kencan dengan Jisoo dan keinginan mengidam yang membuatku gelisah ini bisa terobati segera.

Tapi sepertinya aku harus menelan pil pahit lebih banyak lagi. Mungkin sampai aku overdosis.

"Tuan Muda Byun..."

"Anda tidak seharusnya berada di sini, Tuan Muda."

Mama dan Papa Park ketakutan saat aku datang ke warung mereka. Bahkan Mama Park menolak pelukanku saat aku mencoba memeluknya. Mereka membungkuk dalam-dalam dan tak berani menatap mataku sedikitpun.

Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang salah di sini.

"Eomma..." Panggilku tapi Mama Park hanya tertunduk sambil mengusap airmatanya. Begitu juga saat aku mengalihkan pandangan pada Papa Park—beliau tak mau balas menatapku dan hanya menangis dalam diam.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Tuan Muda, pulanglah. Kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua yang sudah terjadi—ini demi kebaikan Anda juga."

Demi kebaikanku?

"Pulanglah, Tuan Muda. Chanyeol tidak pantas untuk Anda dan keluarga kami hanya akan membawa pengaruh buruk untuk Anda."

"Chanyeol akan menikah dengan Jisoo tahun depan. Maafkan kami, Tuan Muda Byun."

Katakan kalau semua ini hanya bercanda. Katakan kalau mereka ini sedang membohongiku. Katakan kalau aku sedang bermimpi.

Tapi isakan dan permintaan maaf mereka menamparku telak-telak. Mereka mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, bolehkah aku bertemu Chanyeol? Dimana aku bisa menemuinya?"

"Dia baru saja pergi ke dermaga bersama Jisoo. Dermaganya hanya sepuluh menit dari sini, Tuan Muda."

Kalian tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku.

Aku menolak saat Papa Park ingin mengantarku ke dermaga, aku lebih memilih berjalan kaki dan menangis di sepanjang perjalanan.

Chanyeolku.

Usia pernikahan kami belum genap dua bulan. Dia juga belum tahu kalau aku mencintainya. Masih banyak yang perlu diselesaikan di antara kami dan sekarang kekasih barunya itu akan dinikahinya tahun depan?

Lalu aku bagaimana?

Dan mereka memang ada di sana, sepertinya bersiap akan pergi dengan kapal kecil khusus memancing yang bersandar di dermaga bersama beberapa kapal lain. Jisoo memakai _dress_ pendek berwarna kuning gading dan topi lebar yang melekat cantik di kepalanya. Chanyeol memakai kaos hitam dan dilapisi kemeja merah dari luar—mereka berbicara dengan akrab sambil tertawa satu sama lain.

Mereka pasangan yang serasi.

Mereka saling mencintai dan kehidupan pernikahan mereka nantinya akan bahagia.

Tidak seperti aku dan Chanyeol yang selalu bertengkar.

Aku tahu perutku terus dipukuli dari dalam sejak tadi, tapi kuabaikan. Dengan langkah pasti, aku menghampiri mereka dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol begitu saja. Dia hampir terjungkal dan Jisoo hanya bisa terbelalak kaget ketika melihat aksiku barusan. Tapi aku tak peduli.

"15 menit." Bisikku.

Aku tahu orang-orang yang ada di dermaga mulai memperhatikan kami. Mereka berbisik dan menatap kami dengan wajah penasaran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol berusaha melepas pelukanku tapi aku malah memeluknya lebih erat. "Aku bilang 15 menit, Park."

Aku tak tahu ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini, seingatku, dia melepas pelukan kami dan menarikku pergi. Meninggalkan Jisoo yang memanggil-manggil di belakang sana.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Chanyeol mendorong bahuku sampai membentur dinding. Dia membawaku ke gang sempit di antara toko yang agak jauh dari dermaga. Matanya berkilat marah dan dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat. Aku membuatnya marah lagi.

"Aku-aku hanya ingin memelukmu. Apa sudah tidak boleh?"

Aku menyeka mata dengan punggung tangan. "Jadi kalian akan menikah tahun depan? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?"

Chanyeol hanya diam. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, sialan? Jawab!" Aku memukul dadanya tapi tenagaku seperti menguap tak bersisa.

"Kenapa, Park? Kenapa kau tak mengatakan apapun?"

Biar saja dia menganggapku cengeng. Memangnya aku bisa tidak menangis kalau keadaannya sudah seperti ini?

"Aku menunggumu pulang setiap hari. Aku merindukanmu, sialan. Kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku?"

Persetan dengan gengsi. Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan selembar foto.

"Ini—aku tak sabar ingin menunjukkannya padamu. Ini _Baby,_ anak kita—dokter bilang jenis kelaminnya sudah diketahui. Aku selalu berharap kita bisa membesarkannya bersama-sama, tapi..."

Chanyeol merebut foto itu dan merobek-robeknya tanpa ampun. Ekspresi wajahnya, cara dia merobeknya—aku tak percaya yang melakukan itu adalah Chanyeol. Sobekan foto USG bayiku melayang-layang jatuh ke tanah dan aku langsung bersimpuh memungutinya kembali.

"Astaga, bayiku— _Baby_...maaf...maaf..." Tanganku gemetaran saat mengumpulkan serpihannya jadi satu. Dia tak tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat mendapatkan foto ini kemarin. Dia tak tahu aku terus memandanginya sambil membayangkan hal-hal baik yang akan kami lewati bersama sebagai keluarga utuh.

Dia tak tahu rasa sakit yang kualami.

"Berdiri!" Chanyeol menarik tanganku sebelum aku selesai mengumpulkan potongan foto itu.

"Kau boleh menganggapku jahat atau apa—terserahmu. Tapi aku melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu juga."

Aku memicingkan mataku yang sudah benar-benar basah, "Demi kebaikanku? Kebaikan seperti apa yang kau maksud? Jadi kau meninggalkanku dan menikahi gadis itu demi kebaikanku?"

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal. "Kau tak akan pernah mengerti, Baekhyun! Orang seperti kalian tak akan mengerti!"

"Orang seperti kalian? Apa maksudmu, Park? Beritahu aku supaya aku paham."

"Kau benar mau tahu? Memangnya kalau kau tahu kau bisa merubah keadaan?"

Kami berpandangan dan untuk beberapa saat lamanya Chanyeol terihat asing di mataku. "Semua pihak mengancamku, apa kau bahkan tahu itu?"

Tubuhku mendadak lemas dan potongan foto bayiku terlepas begitu saja dari tangan. "Ayahmu, Kyungsoo, kakak-kakakmu—mereka mengancamku, Baek. Bukan hanya aku dan keluargaku, tapi aku melakukan ini untuk melindungimu."

Aku hampir merosot jatuh dan Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan tubuhku. "Aku tak bisa memberitahumu apa isi ancaman mereka. Yang jelas, kebersamaan kita hanya akan membuat semuanya memburuk. Kupikir aku bisa memperbaikinya, tapi sepertinya tidak."

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Park?" Cicitku sambil memegangi bahunya yang keras. Chanyeol tak menjawab dan malah membawaku ke pelukan hangatnya yang terasa asing namun familiar.

"Lima belas menit, kan? Aku minta maaf."

Aku benar-benar tak bisa berpikir apapun. Lengan panjang Chanyeol melingkupi tubuhku tapi aku tak merasa tenang sedikitpun.

Aku hanya merasa...

...kami akan berpisah.

Aku mencintaimu, Park. Aku mencintaimu. Ingin rasanya menjeritkan kalimat ini di telinganya, tapi aku tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Dan setelah lima belas menit itu berakhir, Chanyeol memberikan senyuman terakhirnya untukku kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Pulanglah, hati-hati di jalan."

Dia kembali pada Jisoo dan aku tetap di tempat. Kedua kakiku tak kuat menopang tubuhku dan aku merosot terduduk begitu saja.

Potongan foto bayiku yang mungkin akan terlahir tanpa ayah—aku memungutinya satu-persatu dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku celana.

* * *

 **The Sea  
**

* * *

Mereka sudah naik ke kapal dan hampir berangkat saat aku berlari dan berteriak sekencang mungkin sampai-sampai seluruh perhatian tertuju padaku.

"Jisoo! Chanyeoool! Aku ikuuuttt! Tungguuuu!"

Mereka terkejut dan Chanyeol langsung memberikan ekspresi marah padaku. Aku tak peduli. Dia suamiku, dia ayah dari calon bayiku dan dia milikku seorang. Persetan dengan ancaman atau apapun itu, persetan juga dengan Jisoo yang akan ia nikahi tahun depan—Park Chanyeol tetaplah milikku. Dia milik Park Baekhyun, bukan milik Jisoo, Rose atau siapapun.

Aku nyaris terjatuh saat melompat ke dek kapal kalau bukan karena tangan besar Chanyeol yang menangkapku. Lelaki itu berteriak marah dan mengomeliku tapi aku terlalu sibuk menormalkan nafasku yang terengah-engah.

 _Baby, maaf—maaf..._

Aku tahu bayiku di dalam sana pasti terguncang-guncang, tapi kulakukan ini semua demi dia. Aku tidak tahu sampai batas mana perjuanganku akan berakhir, setidaknya aku tidak menyerah begitu saja.

"Kau gila? Kau tak memikirkan ba—"

Iya, Park. Aku memikirkan bayiku kok. Jangan teruskan kalimatmu karena Jisoo bisa curiga.

"Baekhyun?" Jisoo menghampiriku dan wajahnya terlihat khawatir. "Kau tak perlu berlari seperti yang tadi itu. Bagaimana kalau kau terjatuh? Kalau kau mau ikut kan bisa tinggal bilang. Iya kan, Yeol?"

Chanyeol melirikku dengan sorot kesal dan dia tak bisa berkata apapun lagi karena mesin kapal sudah dihidupkan dan jangkar sudah dilepas. Dermaga perlahan menjauh dan Chanyeol tak bisa mengusirku lagi. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi, kencan kita bertiga kali ini bakal melakukan apa saja?"

Chanyeol memutar mata dan Jisoo hanya tersenyum—yang mana menurutku itu senyuman bodoh.

"Kita akan memancing, yeay!" Ck, dasar wanita.

Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli pada agenda memancing mereka, yang kuinginkan hanyalah berada di dekat Chanyeol dan menjauhkan Jisoo darinya. Kapal kecil milik Jisoo itu melaju semakin jauh ke tengah dan akupun mulai beraksi.

Saat Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan peralatan memancing dan membantu Jisoo memasangkan umpan, aku langsung mengambil joran dan minta dipasangkan juga.

Saat Chanyeol dan Jisoo duduk bersebelahan dan menunggui ikan memakan umpan mereka, aku langsung menelusupkan diri duduk santai di tengah-tengah pasangan yang sedang berselingkuh itu tanpa beban apapun.

Saat Jisoo berteriak kegirangan karena umpannya dimakan, aku langsung bergegas membantunya menarik pancing sebelum Chanyeol yang melakukannya.

Intinya, Chanyeol tak boleh berdekatan dengan Jisoo. Kalau mereka berdekatan sedikit saja, aku pasti langsung datang mengganggu. Tapi lama-lama aku capek juga.

Aku bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang merengut tapi sepertinya Jisoo itu memang benar-benar gadis polos yang tak bisa membaca niat terselubungku. Dan itu membuatku merasa lebih baik. Apalagi aku mendapatkan ikan lebih banyak ketimbang Chanyeol—mungkin harga dirinya terlukai karena kemampuan memancingnya masih di bawahku.

"Eng...Baek?"

"Ya?" Aku menoleh dan mendapati Jisoo yang menatapku dengan wajah yang sulit kuartikan ekspresinya. Dia sudah melepas topi lebar yang ia pakai tadi dan angin laut membuat anak rambutnya beterbangan.

Dia cantik. Chanyeol pasti merasa beruntung sudah berhasil mendapatkan gadis ini.

"Tentang kelakuan Chanyeol yang tadi...maafkan dia, bisa kan?"

Kenapa malah gadis ini yang minta maaf? Aku melirik Chanyeol yang sedang menunggui pancingnya di sisi kapal yang satunya lagi. Dia tertangkap basah sedang melirikku tapi cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Dasar.

"Aku sudah memaafkannya. Aku selalu memaafkannya."

Jisoo menghela nafas dan kami kembali memandang ke depan sana. Sekawanan burung camar terbang rendah dan aku takut sekali mereka akan buang kotoran di atas kepalaku. Ternyata Jisoo tak buruk juga, kami berbicara tentang banyak hal dan dia kembali menceritakan masa kecilnya dengan Chanyeol.

Aku baru sadar kalau Chanyeol benar—aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang hidupnya. Bahkan aku tak tahu Chanyeol pernah dipulangkan dari sekolah karena belum membayar uang buku. Atau juga Chanyeol yang selalu merasa minder karena bertubuh gendut dan Jisoo adalah orang pertama yang mengajaknya bicara. Atau juga Chanyeol yang pergi mencari kerang dan kepiting sepulang sekolah untuk dijual ke restoran-restoran.

Aku tak tahu.

Yang kutahu adalah dia membenciku, hanya itu. Ah, mungkin aku hanya terlalu banyak menuntut.

Apakah ini saatnya aku harus berhenti?

"Jisoo ya! Kemari! Ikannya besar sekali, kau mau menariknya?"

Dan saat Chanyeol memanggil Jisoo untuk menarik ikan yang memakan umpannya, aku hanya bisa menarik nafas berat. Apalagi saat Jisoo berada di depan tubuh Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan memegangi batang joran—tangan Chanyeol diletakkan di atas tangannya dan mereka menarik joran itu sambil tertawa lepas.

Chanyeol belum pernah tertawa seperti itu saat sedang bersamaku.

"...wah, ikannya besar sekali. Eomma pasti suka."

Dia juga memanggil mertuaku 'eomma'.

"Yak! Hati-hati! Astaga, kan tanganmu jadinya berdarah!"

Jisoo terlalu ceroboh saat melepas ikan besar yang mereka dapat barusan, tanpa sengaja sirip tajam itu membuat jarinya tergores. Chanyeol memasukkan jari Jisoo ke mulutnya dan menyedot darah yang keluar dari luka itu secara langsung.

Aku melihat semua itu.

Apa aku harus melukai diriku sendiri baru Chanyeol akan melihatku juga?

"Kau ini, kenapa bisa ceroboh sekali, hah?"

"Iya, maaf. Yeay—kita dapat banyak ikan hari ini! Baekhyun, umpanmu dimakan!"

Aku terlalu sibuk mengamati mereka sampai-sampai tak sadar kailku bergoyang-goyang. Aku bangkit berdiri dan menggerek tali pancingku tanpa semangat.

Ikannya lepas.

"Yah, kenapa bisa lepas? Padahal sepertinya besar sekali. Hei, kau menangis?" Jisoo memutar tubuhku dan aku langsung menundukkan kepala.

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun menangis karena ikannya lepas!"

"Aku tidak menangis!" Sebelum Chanyeol datang ke sampingku, aku cepat-cepat mengambil joran dan berlari ke sisi seberang. Aku tak ingin dia melihat airmataku. Aku tak ingin dia tahu kalau barusan aku menangis karena melihat kebersamaan mereka.

Umpannya kembali kupasang dan aku kembali duduk menunggui ikan memakannya. Besok-besok, aku tak akan mau diajak memancing oleh siapapun. Aku benci memancing. Untuk apa capek-capek memancing kalau aku bisa membelinya sebanyak yang kumau di pasar ikan sana?

Angin laut membuat airmataku kering dengan cepat sekaligus membuat perasaanku berangsur membaik. Di belakang sana, mereka kembali menertawakan sesuatu dan aku tak mau capek-capek menoleh untuk mencari tahu.

Kalau itu membuat Chanyeol bahagia, kenapa aku harus menghalanginya?

"Hei..."

Jisoo lagi. Dia menyodorkan makanan dan minuman lalu duduk di sebelahku dengan santainya.

"Kau masih sedih karena ikan yang lepas tadi? Ayolah, kita sudah dapat banyak. Berhenti memancing dan ayo menikmati pemandangannya!"

Dia bilang menikmati pemandangan.

Dan ujung-ujungnya dia kembali berdongeng.

"Lihat, ini cincin yang Chanyeol beri sebelum aku pergi ke Jerman." Dia menyodorkan jarinya dan aku bisa melihat cincin perak sederhana melingkar di sana. Sederhana, tapi ada tulisan CJ terukir di sana. Aku pernah melihat Chanyeol memakai cincin seperti itu, tapi dijadikan bandul kalung.

Oh, ternyata cincin pasangan.

Aku melirik jariku yang polos. Bahkan saat menikah dulu Chanyeol tak memberikan apapun padaku. Mungkin kalau dia memberikan cincin rumput pun aku bakal senang.

"Ah, cantik." Kataku sekenanya. Jisoo tersenyum sambil mengelus ukiran nama itu. "Kau tahu, Chanyeol itu tipe orang yang setia. Saat dia mencintai seseorang, dia akan memperjuangkan orang itu sampai akhir."

Yah, kau mau bilang padaku kalau Chanyeol itu tidak mencintaiku makanya dia tidak memperjuangkanku, begitu? Kalau itu aku juga sudah tahu.

"Ah, Yeol! Kemari!"

Aku melengos saat Chanyeol memilih duduk di sebelah Jisoo. "Kami sedang bercerita tentang masa lalu. Iya kan, Baek?"

Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat mereka. "Sekarang giliranmu, Baek. Ceritakan padaku tentang kekasihmu."

"Aku tak punya kekasih."

"Tidak mungkin! Kau kan can—ah, tampan. Tidak mungkin kau tak punya kekasih."

Aku melirik Jisoo dan itu membuatku tanpa sengaja melirik Chanyeol juga. "Aku memang tak punya kekasih."

Jisoo mendesah kecewa dan Chanyeol langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan sayang.

Aku melihatnya. Cara Chanyeol menatap Jisoo berbeda seperti yang ia lakukan untukku. Aku kalah.

"Tapi kalau orang yang kucintai, ada."

Mereka berdua menatapku.

"Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Jisoo terlihat semakin antusias. "Siapa? Siapa? Beri tahu aku namanya!"

Aku melirik Chanyeol dan berharap dia tahu ke mana arah mataku ini memandang. "Namanya—ah, aku tak ingin menyebutkan namanya."

"Yah~ tidak seru. Kalau begitu, apa dia cantik?"

Aku tersenyum kecil dan menatap ke depan, ke hamparan laut biru yang bersemburat jingga karena mentari yang akan terbenam.

"Dia cantik..." _Matanya cantik. Aku suka matanya. Apalagi kalau mata teduhnya menatapku dengan lembut._

"Dia juga baik padaku..." _Chanyeol memperlakukanku dengan baik dan lembut saat kami bercinta untuk yang kedua dan kesekian kalinya._

"Dan aku berharap tak pernah jatuh cinta padanya..."

Airmata sialan, jangan turun dulu.

"Ke-kenapa?" Jisoo sepertinya melihat perubahan raut wajahku yang semakin muram.

"Karena rasanya sakit. Aku tidak tahu kalau jatuh cinta itu akan sesakit ini. Ini...ini yang pertama untukku." Aku menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol tengah menatapku dari balik pundak Jisoo. Ya ampun, aku benar-benar benci jadi emosional.

Jisoo menyentuh pundakku dengan wajah iba, "Apa dia sudah punya kekasih?"

"Kekasih? Ya, mereka akan segera menikah."

"Ya Tuhan, sedih sekali. Kau tahu tentang ini, Yeol?" Jisoo menoleh pada Chanyeol dan aku cepat-cepat menghapus airmata sialanku.

Tentu saja dia tidak tahu. Mungkin sampai air laut kering pun dia tidak akan tahu. Saat aku melirik Chanyeol, hatiku mencelos untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sorot matanya menatapku penuh kebencian.

Itu membuatku marah.

"Apa dia tahu kalau kau mencintainya?" Jisoo kembali mengalihkan perhatian padaku.

"Tidak, dia tidak tahu."

"Kenapa? Apa kau belum memberitahukannya?"

Hentikan, Jisoo. Jangan siksa aku lebih jauh lagi. Kumohon.

"Aku...belum memberitahukannya tentang perasaanku."

"Kenapa?"

Sial. Aku tidak tahan lagi.

Aku berdiri dan menghadap mereka berdua dengan wajah yang mungkin sudah basah oleh airmata. Demi Tuhan, aku ini lelaki dan aku menangis terisak-isak di hadapan seorang wanita? Memalukan.

"Karena dia membenciku! Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan tentang perasaanku karena dia membenciku!"

Chanyeol ikut-ikutan berdiri dan menatapku dengan tangan terkepal. Jisoo yang masih duduk terlihat kebingungan dan dia bergantian memandangi kami berdua—akhirnya dia juga berdiri dengan canggung.

"Dia bilang dia benci karena aku ini Byun Baekhyun." Mataku bertambah perih karena angin yang berhembus semakin kencang.

"Apa menurutmu kalau aku bukan Byun Baekhyun maka dia tidak akan membenciku lagi?" Aku melayangkan pandangan pada Jisoo dan tentu saja gadis itu kebingungan.

"Baek...tenanglah...kau—"

"Hentikan." Chanyeol mengatakan itu dengan nada penuh tekanan.

"Kenapa? Kau takut dia tahu?" Aku tersenyum miring tapi airmataku jatuh makin banyak. "Kau takut kalau dia tahu ten—"

"Aku membencimu, Baekhyun. Hentikan omong kosongmu." Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangan dan rahangnya beradu penuh amarah. Aku tidak tahu bagian mananya yang membuat dia bisa semarah itu.

"Kau bilang ini omong kosong?" Aku menyeka mataku dengan kasar. "Semua yang sudah terjadi itu hanyalah omong kosong? _Baby_ juga omong kosong?"

Chanyeol bergerak maju dan mencengkeram leher jaketku dengan kedua tangan.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar! Chanyeol, lepaskan!" Jisoo berusaha melepas pegangan Chanyeol tapi si sialan itu malah mencengkeramku semakin kuat. Dia marah, dan dia nyaris mencekikku.

Chanyeol, jangan. Aku sesak. Bayiku sesak.

"Aku sudah bilang kau agar berhenti, tapi mulutmu itu tetap melanjutkannya. Jadi bagimu ini semua bukan omong kosong? Cih, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?"

"Chanyeol! Lepaskan! Kau mencekiknya!"

"Diam, Jisoo!" Gadis itu mundur selangkah dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau bilang itu cinta? Kuberitahu kau, Tuan Muda, buang jauh-jauh cintamu itu karena itu sama sekali tak merubah apapun."

Jadi aku tidak boleh mencintaimu?

"Aku bisa membuangnya, Park. Aku bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini kapanpun. Aku akan membuangnya! Tapi—" Aku menahan tangan Chanyeol karena cekikannya membuatku semakin sulit bernafas.

"—bagaimana dengan bayiku? Aku memang tak berhak mendapatkan cintamu, tapi bayiku berhak. Dia sangat berhak karena kau adalah ayahnya."

"Berhenti menyebut bayi, bayi dan bayi! Kau pikir aku peduli?" Chanyeol melepas tangannya dan aku goyah, punggungku langsung menabrak besi pagar kapal dengan keras. Jisoo memekik dan Chanyeol langsung menyuruhnya diam.

Punggungku sakit sekali.

" _Shit_!" Chanyeol meremas rambut dan menendang apa saja yang ada di dekat kakinya. "Aku benar-benar membencimu, Baekhyun. Arrghh—sial!"

Jisoo mulai menangis dan dia mendekatiku dengan wajah ketakutan. "Kau...kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa aku tidak membuangmu saja ke laut? Aku benar-benar membencimu dan rasanya aku bakal puas kalau membuangmu ke laut. Arrghhh! Sial!"

Dia ingin membuangku ke laut? Dia akan merasa puas kalau melakukannya?

"Yak! Apa yang terjadi padamu, Park Chanyeol?"

"Diamlah, Jisoo. Kau membuat kepalaku makin sakit!"

Chanyeol terduduk sambil terus meremasi rambutnya. Aku sadar kalau bukan hanya aku yang jadi korban, dia juga. Apa Chanyeol merasa lebih sakit daripada yang kurasakan sekarang? Apa ancaman keluargaku satu-satunya alasan dia berubah seperti ini? Apa keluargaku menyakitinya? Apa dia memang benar-benar tidak peduli pada bayiku?

Ya ampun, bayi kesayanganku.

Aku sedikit terhuyung saat berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapannya. Dia mengangkat kepala saat tangan lancangku mengelus rambutnya yang berantakan dan aku tak tahan untuk tidak menangis.

Aku tahu Jisoo pasti menyimpan tanda tanya besar tentang apa yang terjadi di antara kami. Tak apa, Chanyeol masih punya banyak waktu untuk menjawabnya.

"Apa kau tahu, Park? Di dunia ini hanya ada empat orang yang menyayangiku. Anna, Sehun, Kai dan Luhan—selebihnya, mereka semua membenciku. Kau tahu itu artinya apa?" Aku tersenyum dan tanganku turun ke pipinya yang hangat.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dibenci dan kehadiranmu dalam hidupku tak akan merubah apapun. Aku terima kalau kau membenciku sedalam-dalamnya, hanya saja—jangan benci bayiku juga. Kumohon."

Dia diam. Aku tak punya waktu mengartikan tatapannya, jadi kuanggap saja itu tatapan benci.

"Aku ingin sekali memeluk dan menciummu, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku janji, setelah ini berakhir, perasaanku padamu juga akan berakhir. Kita bebas. Kau tak perlu merasa terancam lagi, mengerti?" Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Saat airmataku jatuh makin banyak, aku segera berdiri dan berjalan ke sisi seberang.

"Ahhh~ udaranya segar sekali. Jisoo Cantik, terima kasih sudah mengajakku kencan. Ini hebat." Aku tersenyum lebar, selebar tanganku yang terbentang di udara. Aku menengadah dengan mata terpejam.

 _Baby, setelah ini hanya akan ada kebahagiaan untuk kita. Mommy janji._

Kalau kalian tanya apa yang kupikirkan, jawabannya adalah aku tak memikirkan apapun.

Kepalaku kosong.

Jeritan melengking Jisoo saat aku menapaki besi teratas dan menjatuhkan tubuhku bahkan tak membuatku merasakan apa-apa.

Aku mati rasa.

Lucu sekali. Aku memeluk perutku kuat-kuat ingin melindungi bayiku sedangkan aku tahu yang kuperbuat ini akan membunuh kami berdua sebentar lagi.

Aku perenang yang handal, tapi kali ini aku membiarkan tubuhku ditarik ke bawah tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun. Aku terombang-ambing dan melayang-layang seperti kertas—dan saat itulah aku mulai berpikir.

Seandainya aku diberi kesempatan untuk hidup, apakah aku bisa tersenyum bahagia saat melihat bayiku lahir? Dia akan memanggilku _Mommy_ , aku akan merawatnya sampai besar dan kami akan hidup bahagia. Mungkin hanya kami berdua dan mungkin dengan suamiku, entah Chanyeol atau bukan.

Apa mungkin?

Bukankah ini sudah terlalu terlambat untuk kembali?

Aku baru sadar kalau airnya benar-benar dingin sampai ke tulang. Apakah bayiku kedinginan? Pakaian yang kupakai memang tebal dan berlapis-lapis—tapi aku sudah basah kuyup.

 _Maaf, beginilah caraku melindungimu, anakku._

Kupikir aku akan mati segera. Kupikir prosesnya akan menyakitkan karena aku merasa dadaku sangat sesak. Bodohnya aku yang masih menahan nafas sejak tadi. Bukankah kematianlah yang kuinginkan? Aku membuang semua simpanan udara dan membiarkan air asin itu memasuki tubuhku.

Ini hanya sebentar. Saat nyawaku pergi, aku tak akan merasa sakit lagi.

Aku mulai membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang pernah kulewati dalam hidupku.

Tak banyak, karena hidupku memang tak begitu bahagia.

Mungkin saat Sehun bilang dia mencintaiku?

Atau saat Kai bilang aku sangat berharga untuknya?

Anna juga selalu bilang aku malaikat kecil yang Tuhan beri untuknya.

Pikiran-pikiran semacam itu membuatku tanpa sadar tersenyum dan melupakan fakta bahwa tubuhku tenggelam semakin dalam.

Dan saat aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tubuhku, kesadaranku seperti dikembalikan secara paksa.

Ini laut. Ini tempatnya hewan buas bergigi tajam pemakan manusia.

Dan seharusnya aku mempertimbangkan itu terlebih dahulu sebelum terjun. Bunuh diri di laut sama saja artinya dengan menyerahkan tubuhku untuk jadi makanan ikan. Dan yang terburuk adalah hiu.

Sesuatu itu menarikku dan aku semakin panik.

Aku mencoba membuka mata tapi terasa perih, aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Kakiku menggapai-gapai dan air masuk semakin banyak ke tubuhku.

Aku takut dan tak tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. Aku meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari sesuatu yang menarikku dan frustrasi karena tak bisa membuka mata sedikitpun.

Aku, Sehun dan Kai pernah menonton film dokumenter tentang korban-korban gigitan hiu—percaya padaku, dimakan hiu adalah cara terakhir yang kupilih untuk mati. Aku takut dimakan hiu.

Dan kupikir aku telah sampai pada pilihan terakhirku.

Aku pasrah dan berhenti melawan—membiarkan sesuatu itu membawaku semakin ke atas, tubuhku membentur besi dan aku dijatuhkan ke permukaan yang keras. Paru-paruku secara otomatis menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Suara orang-orang yang berteriak panik. Mereka memanggil-manggil namaku tepat di telinga. Kupikir semuanya kacau.

"Baekhyun! Buka matamu! Kumohon, Baekhyun!"

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Aku membuka mata meski terasa sakit dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah wajah Chanyeol. Rambutnya basah dan tetesan air yang berasal dari sana jatuh ke pipiku.

Jadi aku gagal bunuh diri karena dia menyelamatkanku?

Aku mencoba merasakan tanganku dan syukurlah masih ada pada tempatnya. Aku membawa tanganku yang lemas bergerak ke perut—apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa tadi itu membuatnya takut?

Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja kulakukan?

Mungkin benar kata orang, anak adalah sumber kekuatan terbesar untuk orangtua.

Aku perlahan bangkit dan berpegangan pada besi, Chanyeol ikut memegangiku dan Jisoo masih terisak ketakutan di sebelah sana. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku khawatir.

" _Ba-baby_... bayiku..." Entah berapa banyak air laut yang kutelan, dan seharusnya seseorang memberikanku nafas buatan, aneh sekali karena aku baik-baik saja untuk ukuran orang yang baru melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Dadaku luar biasa sesak tapi aku masih kuat berdiri.

Aku teringat sesuatu.

Tanganku gemetaran saat merogoh saku celana dan tangisku langsung pecah saat melihat foto _Baby_ yang robek kini tak berbentuk lagi. Basah total dan tercabik-cabik menjadi bubur.

Padahal aku berniat ingin menyatukannya kembali pakai selotip.

"Pa-Park...fo-to-nya... han-cur..." Mataku semakin perih dan aku kesulitan bernafas. Dadaku seperti terhimpit sesuatu.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba memaksa kepalaku terdongak dan menatapnya. "Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

"Chanyeol, jangan!"

"KAU TAHU APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN?"

Dia menamparku sampai rasanya aku bisa melihat bintang-bintang bersinar di mataku. Oh, mungkin itu memang bintang karena aku baru sadar kalau harinya semakin gelap.

Tubuhku limbung dan aku tak tahu siapa yang menangkapku.

Jisoo menjerit. Chanyeol meneriakkan namaku.

Entahlah, mungkin ini yang mereka sebut pingsan.

* * *

 **Goodbye**

* * *

Aku benar-benar tak ingin membicarakannya karena sampai sekarang kejadian itu masih membuatku sedih.

Baiklah, mungkin hanya akan kuceritakan singkatnya saja.

Aku terbangun di ranjang rumah sakit dan Sehun ada di sisiku. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama dia ada disini menggenggam tanganku, entah sudah berapa jam dia menangisiku—yang jelas dia tampak kacau.

Chanyeol tak ada. Jisoo juga.

Saat itulah aku menyadari ciuman Sehun terasa berbeda. Mungkin karena perasaanku pada Chanyeol yang sudah berubah dan aku memutuskan untuk menerima sahabatku ini saja?

Entahlah. Mungkin aku terlalu sakit hati sampai-sampai perasaanku berubah dengan cepat.

Ciuman itu membuatku nyaman, aman, merasa dicintai dan merasa dihargai. Dia tidur di ranjang rumah sakit bersamaku semalaman. Sehun memelukku dan dia terus mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang membuatku tenang.

Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol dan memilih Sehun.

Dokter bilang kandunganku baik-baik saja. Aku sempat dimarahi karena membalut perutku terlalu ketat, itu yang membuatku sesak waktu itu. Kami kembali ke penginapan untuk mengambil tasku setelah urusan di rumah sakit beres dan saat itulah Chanyeol datang.

Dia berlari seperti dikejar sesuatu dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal saat tiba di hadapanku. Aku tak tahu perasaan apa yang kurasakan, tapi menurutku ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Tak lagi sama.

"Baekhyuna!" Dia memelukku erat sekali dan aku bisa merasakan bagaimana dadanya naik-turun di dadaku.

"Maaf."

Dia melontarkan kalimat-kalimat penjelasan dan penyesalan tapi rasanya tak satupun melekat di kepalaku. Aku seperti tak memiliki rasa kepedulian lagi terhadapnya.

Aku sempat menoleh dan melihat Sehun berdiri di depan pintu penginapan, tapi dia memilih kembali masuk setelah melemparkan sebuah senyuman untukku. Dia memberikan kami waktu.

Chanyeol menangis terisak-isak.

Aku ingin memeluknya, menciumnya, mengatakan kalau semua baik-baik saja—tapi aku tak bisa. Tidak, aku tak ingin melakukannya karena aku sudah memilih Sehun.

"Aku...Aku hanya berhasil memenangkan juara ketiga karena kau merobek bukunya waktu itu. Aku terpaksa menulisnya dari awal..."

Bahkan tangisan dan airmata Chanyeol tak lagi bisa menyentuh hatiku.

"...kau salah paham. Kau hanya melihat lagu yang kutulis untuk Rose. Kau tak melihat lagu yang kutulis untukmu..."

Bahkan penjelasannya tak lagi membuatku merasa senang.

"...aku ingin mengajakmu berbulan madu, tapi aku tak punya uang. Aku mengikuti lomba itu dengan harapan bisa memenangkannya dan..."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa lembar _voucher_ dari saku celana. Dia ceroboh sekali. Bagaimana kalau _voucher_ -nya tak berlaku karena bentuknya sudah kusut begitu?

"...ayo pergi bersamaku."

Bahkan ajakannya tak lagi membuatku antusias.

Mungkin aku tak lagi menginginkan Chanyeol.

Sudahlah, aku tak mau mengingat masa-masa itu. Yang kuingat, aku tersenyum saat mengeluarkan kunci rumah dari dalam tas dan menyodorkannya ke tangan lelaki itu.

"Tadinya aku menyusulmu ke sini dengan harapan kau mau ikut kembali bersamaku ke Seoul. Kau tahu, rumah terasa sepi tanpa adanya kau disana. Tapi sepertinya aku tak berhasil mengajakmu pulang, Park."

Chanyeol kembali menangis.

"Ini, kukembalikan kuncinya. Pulanglah, jangan takut untuk kembali hanya karena aku. Aku akan tinggal bersama Sehun mulai sekarang, karena itu, pulanglah. Itu rumahmu dan aku tak berhak untuk tinggal di sana lagi."

Dia menggenggam tanganku erat-erat.

"Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada orangtuamu. Pada Jisoo—maaf dan terima kasih. Dan kupikir aku akan mengatakannya sekarang, Park. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji semalam? Saat semuanya berakhir, kita akan bebas. Kau bebas sekarang, Park Chanyeol. Ayo kita berpisah saja."

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Baek, jangan!"

Ah, aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi. Sudah cukup, oke? Aku tak sanggup bercerita lagi karena aku harus mencari tahu bagaimana caranya agar ayahku pergi dari sini sekarang juga.

Salahkan saja Chanyeol yang mengizinkan ayah menggendong bayi kami—itu membuatku luar biasa marah. Itu kan bayiku, aku yang punya hak penuh. Seharusnya aku yang memutuskan boleh atau tidak. Sial.

"Hanya menggendong, Baek. Jiwon tak akan pergi kemana-mana."

Kalian tentu saja tak mau melihat aku bercerita sambil menjambak-jambak rambut Chanyeol, kan?

Mendengar kalimat _'Namanya Jiwon? Dia mengingatkanku pada Baekhyun saat baru lahir dulu._ _Mereka benar-benar mirip.'_ —terlontar dari bibir ayahku saja sudah membuat emosiku sampai ke puncak.

Oke, lain kali saja.

* * *

Lain kali aja ya kawan. Aku udah gak sanggup.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys, I'd like to tell you something. Aku sibuk banget sumpah. Rasanya konsentrasiku itu selalu terpecah antara ngerjain berkas sama ngelanjutin ff ini. Rasanya dua-duanya gabisa maksimal, ugh. Karena itulah, aku mau ngasih pemberitahuan kalo di chap ini gak ada scene bulan madunya. Kalian bakal kecewa karena chap ini full bacot. Kalo kalian ngarepin pengen tau apa yang terjadi di Jeju, siap2 aja kecewa #hiks. Aku janji, chap depan bakal jadi klimaks. Soalnya, kalo aku bikin di chap ini, panjang wordsnya bakal 23423145459k dan itu bakal bikin some of you jadi nggak nyaman. Kan gak semua juga suka ff yang panjang banyak bacot kek lepmet ini wkwkw. Jadi, berhubung aku sibuk dan gaboleh mikirin yang sedih-sedih dulu, aku bikin chap ini manis-manis aja dari awal sampe akhir.**

 **.**

 **Siapin popcorn karna ini bakal super long and super boring.**

 **Tungguin aku di chap depan ya. I'll be back, I promise.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fear**

* * *

Ada banyak hal-hal buruk yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Namun di antara itu semua, dua minggu tanpa Baekhyun adalah yang terburuk. Kupikir meninggalkannya adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah kubuat, tapi ternyata aku salah.

Aku memang pernah berharap kami berpisah saja, karena sejauh yang kulihat, dia sama sekali tidak bahagia bersamaku. Aku juga memiliki masalah dengan pengendalian emosi, itu membuat kami sering bertengkar dan ujung-ujungnya dia akan menangis. Mungkin semua akan lebih baik kalau kami berpisah saja. Dia bisa kembali pada keluarga Byun dan aku akan tetap menjalani hidup, kupikir.

"Baekhyuna? Sayangku, kumohon, bertahanlah sedikit lagi..."

Kenapa aku menangis padahal dia seperti ini juga karena kesalahanku?

"Baekhyun...Baekhyunaa..."

Ataukah karena aku yang tak pernah benar-benar ingin berpisah dengannya?

Aku memeluk tubuh lemah istriku semakin erat dan terus menciumi wajah pucatnya, berharap dia membuka mata meski hanya sebentar. Tapi tak peduli sebanyak apapun airmataku tumpah, dia tak kunjung sadar, malah suhu tubuhnya menurun secara drastis dan bibirnya mulai bersemburat biru. Baekhyunku kedinginan.

"Baekhyuna... _please_..." Aku menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang tadi kutampar, tapi dia tak memberi reaksi apapun. Tak apa kalau dia bangun, menjambak rambutku, meneriakiku atau membunuhku sekalian—apa saja, asal tidak diam seperti ini.

Aku semakin panik dan ketakutan.

"Jisoo ya, cepatlah..." Ujarku sambil terisak. Jisoo juga tak berhenti menangis dari tadi, mata bengkaknya berulang kali bergulir dari jalanan ke spion yang menggantung di atas _dashboard_. Dia menginjak gas semakin kuat.

Seluruh duniaku seperti terpusat pada Baekhyun, mungkin dari dulu juga sudah seperti ini. Rasanya yang ada di mataku hanya dia—bukan Jisoo yang sedang menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi atau siapapun. Hanya Baekhyun.

Apakah aku sudah terlambat?

Mobil Jisoo berhenti di halaman rumah sakit dan aku langsung membopong tubuh Baekhyun masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku berteriak seperti orang gila, menyuruh dokter mana saja untuk memeriksa istriku dan bahkan sempat membentak seorang pasien yang berada di koridor saat para suster mendorong brangkarnya.

Mereka menangani Baekhyun dengan cepat—memeriksa tekanan darah dan segala macam lalu memasangkan masker oksigen di hidungnya.

Dan saat satu-persatu pakaian basah Baekhyun dilepas, aku langsung jatuh terduduk begitu saja. Sebuah kain panjang sewarna kulit membalut perutnya sampai batas dada. Bukan hanya sekali, kain itu melilit perut Baekhyun berulang-kali seperti sengaja ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berada di baliknya. Jadi itu alasan kenapa perut Baekhyun tampak semakin kecil di mataku?

"Pasien ini sedang hamil?" Dokter wanita berkacamata itu menatapku dengan sorot tak percaya. Suster lainnya yang ada di ruangan itu juga tampak terkejut, mereka berebut mendekat ke ranjang Baekhyun untuk melihat perutnya semakin jelas.

"Apa Anda suaminya?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa tenaga. Mataku masih terpaku pada perut buncit Baekhyun yang berbekas merah.

"Anda suaminya tapi Anda membiarkan pasien mengikat perutnya sekuat itu? Ya Tuhan—aku tak percaya ini! Itu bisa membahayakan nyawa keduanya!"

Ayah macam apa aku ini? Aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun sampai-sampai lupa hal yang paling penting—bayiku. Astaga, tadi itu aku merobek fotonya tanpa perasaan...

" _Ba—baby_..." Aku merangkak menuju brangkar Baekhyun dan berusaha bertumpu pada lututku agar bisa menyentuh pinggiran besi benda itu. Seorang suster memekik ketika aku hampir jatuh, tapi kemudian dia memegangi bahuku dan membantuku berdiri.

Aku menyentuh perut Baekhyun yang dingin dan tangisku kembali pecah.

"A-anakku..."

Aku gemetaran saat merunduk dan menempelkan pipi di perut Baekhyun, berharap mendapat tanda dari dalam sana kalau anakku baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak ada, hanya pergerakan lemah akibat Baekhyun bernafas dan rasa dinginlah yang kudapatkan.

"Dokter...anakku..." Rasanya lidahku kelu sekali dan aku tak bisa berbicara dengan benar.

"Tuan, jangan seperti ini!" Mereka mulai ribut dan berusaha melepaskan pelukanku di perut Baekhyun.

"Tuan! Jangan tekan perutnya terlalu keras!"

"Baekhyunaa... _baby_...Baekhyunaa...bangunlah..." Aku meraung dan bertepatan dengan itu, Jisoo masuk ke ruangan.

"Yeol! Ya ampun—Chanyeol!" Dia menarik bajuku dengan kasar lalu menamparku kuat-kuat. Tak sakit, karena kulitku seakan tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, hah? Biarkan mereka memeriksa Baekhyun dan ayo kita keluar! Maafkan kami—maafkan kami!" Dia membungkuk pada para petugas medis itu sambil memegangi belakang bajuku.

"Anakku...Jisoo ya, anakku..."

Masih pantaskah aku dipanggil ayah?

Jisoo menyeretku keluar dan mendudukkanku di kursi panjang depan kamar.

"Chanyeol..."

Aku masuk begitu saja di pelukan Jisoo dan terisak-isak di pundaknya yang sempit. Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pundakku dan terus membisikkan kalimat-kalimat untuk membuatku tenang.

"Jisoo ya...Baekhyun..."

"Tenanglah...dia akan baik-baik saja. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, tapi kau bisa menceritakan semuanya nanti saja. Kau harus menenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu."

Tapi aku tak bisa tenang. Semua ini salahku. Dari awal semua yang terjadi pada Baekhyun adalah salahku. Harusnya aku yang terjun ke laut dan tenggelam, bukan dia. Kalau saja aku tidak sepecundang ini, mungkin Baekhyun dan bayiku akan baik-baik saja sekarang.

Aku benar-benar takut. Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat Baekhyun terjun begitu saja dan tak muncul di permukaan—tadinya kuharap dia hanya bercanda dan bermaksud mengancamku, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku terus memeluknya sambil menangis saat kami masih berada di kapal. Aku tak sadar berlari tanpa alas kaki saat berlari menggendongnya menuju klinik kecil yang tak jauh dari pantai. Dan saat suster di klinik itu bilang dokter yang bertugas sedang pergi dan mereka tak bisa menangani Baekhyun, aku mengamuk dan menendangi apa saja yang ada di hadapanku.

Aku ketakutan. Saking takutnya, aku tak bisa berpikir apapun. Jisoo dengan sigap menelepon seseorang untuk mengantarkan mobilnya ke klinik dan lima menit kemudian kami langsung pergi ke rumah sakit.

Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan ketakutan yang kurasakan.

Setengah jam berlalu dan dokter wanita cerewet yang tadi mempersilahkan kami untuk masuk ke ruangan Baekhyun. Mengabaikan rentetan omelannya yang membuat kepalaku sakit, aku langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahku di lehernya.

 _Aku merindukanmu._ _Aku minta maaf. Aku menyayangimu. Aku terpaksa. Kumohon, bangunlah. Apakah orang yang kau sukai itu adalah aku? Baekhyuna, tolong jawab._

"...aku mengatakan ini karena aku wanita dan pernah merasakan hamil! Dasar, suami jaman sekarang! Memangnya kalian pikir hamil itu mudah?"

"Maaf...maafkan temanku, Dokter Han." Jisoo berulang kali minta maaf tapi aku tak peduli. Yang kupedulikan hanyalah Baekhyun yang bernafas dengan teratur, tubuhnya yang sudah kembali hangat dan bayiku baik-baik saja. Dokter bilang dia pingsan karena ikatan di perutnya terlalu ketat dan itu membuatnya susah bernafas. Dia juga bilang bayiku benar-benar kuat. Seharusnya sang ibu yang terjun ke air dengan perut diikat seperti itu membahayakannya, tapi bayiku tetap bertahan.

Tak ada yang lebih kusyukuri daripada ini.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan pasien. Kalau hal-hal seperti ini terjadi, yang patut disalahkan itu adalah suaminya!"

"Kau dengar itu?" Jisoo menyikut rusukku dan aku pelan-pelan mengangkat kepala, menatap wajah dokter Han yang tampak gusar.

"Kehamilan pada pria itu jarang dan resikonya lebih besar. Kuharap Anda tidak lalai lagi dan kejadian seperti ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya terjadi." Nada bicaranya berubah lembut, mirip seorang ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya.

"Sa-ya mengerti. Te—terimakasih, Dokter Han." Ujarku sambil menundukkan kepala sedikit.

"Baiklah. Saya pergi dulu dan—" Dia menghentikan ucapan lalu menatap ke lantai tempatku berpijak. Ada noda darah dan butiran pasir di sana, bahkan jejak-jejak merah tersebar di lantai putih itu mulai dari pintu sampai ke dekat ranjang Baekhyun.

"—saya akan memanggilkan suster untuk mengobati kaki Anda."

* * *

 **Without Him**

* * *

Aku tak pernah benar-benar ingin berpisah dengan Baekhyun.

Kuakui, aku ini memang gampang marah tapi Baekhyun sudah berhasil membuatku jadi orang yang lebih penyabar semenjak tinggal bersama dengannya. Saat kubilang aku ingin meninggalkannya, itu hanya mulutku yang berkata—hatiku tidak.

Dan sebenarnya selama ini aku memang selalu seperti itu, maksudku mulut dan hatiku yang tak sejalan.

Aku bilang membencinya, tapi hatiku tidak. _Well,_ aku memang pernah membencinya, tapi aku tidak membencinya lagi entah sejak kapan.

Aku bilang tak peduli, tapi sebenarnya aku lebih peduli padanya ketimbang diriku sendiri. Dia yang terpenting dalam hidupku, tapi caraku mengungkapkannya saja yang salah.

Aku bilang malu sudah menikahinya dan akan punya bayi sebentar lagi—sumpah, aku tidak malu. Sama sekali tidak. Yang membuatku malu sebenarnya adalah sifatku yang pecundang dan pengecut—bukan mereka. Untuk apa aku merasa malu pada istri dan anakku? Hanya karena takut dihujat? Ck, seperti aku peduli saja pada orang-orang di luar sana.

Yang jadi pertanyaannya, apakah Baekhyun akan mempercayaiku? Kalau dia bangun dari pingsannya dan mendapatiku sedang menangisinya seperti ini, apakah dia masih akan mempercayaiku? Setelah semua hal yang kulakukan padanya, apakah dia akan tetap mempercayaiku?

Sekitar pukul 9 malam, ponsel Jisoo berdering dan ternyata yang menelepon adalah Sehun. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa kabur dari Yoona—mungkin setelah Baekhyun meneleponnya tadi pagi dia langsung pergi naik _ferry_ atau mungkin helikopter keluarga Byun atau entahlah, mengingat bandara yang masih belum aman—yang jelas lelaki itu tiba-tiba sudah tiba di Jeju dan ingin menemui Baekhyun secepat mungkin. Jisoo menyuruhnya datang ke rumah sakit dan lelaki itu benar-benar datang sepuluh menit kemudian.

Bugh.

Hal pertama yang Sehun lakukan semenjak menginjakkan kaki di kamar Baekhyun dan melihat Tuan Mudanya terbaring tak sadarkan diri adalah meninju perutku sekuat tenaga. Pukulannya tidak main-main, aku merasa isi perutku akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau ini, hah?" Jisoo langsung bergerak cepat membantuku berdiri dan menatap Sehun dengan wajah marah. "Hentikan! Jangan pukul dia!"

"Minggirlah, Nona—aku tak ada urusan denganmu. Urusanku itu dengan Chanyeol." Sehun mendorong Jisoo dengan kasar dan kembali melayangkan pukulan di perutku. Aku tak melawan karena memang tenagaku seperti menguap habis entah kemana.

"Kau pikir kau ini hebat sekali, iya? Meninggalkan Baekhyun dua minggu tanpa ingin tahu kabarnya sedikitpun, menurutmu itu lucu? Kupikir dia akan bahagia setelah menyusulmu kemari, lalu kenapa dia malah menangis dan bicara yang tidak-tidak saat meneleponku tadi? Dan kau bilang dia pingsan setelah terjun dari kapal?"

Bugh.

"Kau ini benar-benar sialan, Park Chanyeol!"

Sehun menarik kerah bajuku dan menatapku remeh. "Apa kau tahu kalau dia merindukanmu setiap saat?"

Setetes airmata turun lagi dari sudut mataku. "Dia terus menunggumu di ruang tamu berharap kau kembali. Dia mengidam sup kentang buatanmu tapi dia terpaksa memasaknya sendiri dan memakannya sambil menangis. Dia ingin dipeluk tapi kau tak ada disana untuk memeluknya. Apa kau bahkan tahu itu?"

Aku tidak tahu.

Kupikir dia baik-baik saja tanpaku karena keluarga Byun sudah berjanji untuk membahagiakannya kalau aku pergi.

"Ma...maafkan aku..."

"Maaf? Maaf katamu? Setelah dia seperti ini kau baru mengatakan maaf?"

Sehun, kau tak akan pernah mengerti. Posisiku juga sulit, kau tak tahu itu.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau pergi. Apa karena ancaman mereka?"

Mulutku tak bisa bersuara.

"Kau seharusnya menghadapi mereka, Park—bukannya kabur dan jadi seorang pecundang seperti ini! Bukankah aku, Kai dan Luhan sudah berjanji akan membantumu? Lalu kenapa kau malah pergi? Ah, aku tahu—kau memang berniat meninggalkan Baekhyun dari awal dan menjadikan ancaman mereka sebagai alasan, iya kan?"

Dia mendorongku dan aku merosot begitu saja di lantai.

"Aku mencintainya dari dulu tapi dia lebih memilihmu. Aku bersedia melakukan apa saja demi kebahagiaannya, apa saja—asal dia bahagia. Aku merelakannya untukmu tapi kau sama sekali tak bisa menjaganya sedikitpun. Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan mengambilnya darimu, Park. Baekhyun dan bayinya adalah milikku dan kau boleh pergi. Silahkan, pergi." Sehun menunjuk pintu dengan gaya angkuh meski aku sempat melihat tangannya yang satu lagi menyeka pipinya yang basah.

Baekhyun dan bayiku adalah miliknya, dia bilang.

"Mereka adalah milikku dan kupastikan mereka akan bahagia bersamaku. Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat pergi!"

Tidak, Sehun. Baekhyun dan _baby_ bukan milikmu—mereka milikku.

"Chanyeol!" Jisoo berteriak dan langsung berjongkok memegangiku. Tubuhku lemas sekali dan aku seperti tak bisa merasakan ujung-ujung jariku lagi.

"Cukup, Sehun atau siapalah namamu! Memangnya kau tak lihat keadaan Chanyeol seperti apa? Chanyeora—tenanglah, bernafas yang tenang..."

Kupikir sesak yang memenuhi dadaku sampai sakit seperti ini awalnya adalah karena pukulan-pukulan Sehun. Rasanya sakit dan membuatku kesulitan bernafas—aku tak sadar kalau sejak tadi mulutku terbuka dan berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Aku tersengal dan merasakan dadaku seperti terhimpit.

"Chanyeora! Tenanglah sedikit—tarik nafas perlahan...Yak! Kau! Carikan kantong kertas atau apa, cepat!"

Dulu aku juga sering seperti ini, mengalami hiperventilasi yang membuatku ingin mati saja saking menyiksanya. Saat anak-anak nakal itu memukuliku atau saat mereka mengurungku di toilet seharian—ah, mungkin yang terakhir adalah saat Jisoo akan pergi ke Jerman dulu. Biasanya aku seperti ini kalau ketakutan dan panik—dan dari dulu Jisoo adalah orang yang selalu membantuku saat hiperventilasi sialan ini muncul.

"Chanyeora, tarik nafas perlahan—heish, lihat aku! Bernafaslah seperti ini—" Aku susah payah menghalau airmata yang menggenangi pelupuk dan memandang Jisoo, mengikuti gerakan nafas seperti yang ia instruksikan tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Aku malah semakin tersengal dan kepalaku sakit bukan main.

"Minggir, biar aku saja!"

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan Sehun membongkar tas, menuang seluruh isinya di lantai dan mengambil kantong kertas yang membungkus sesuatu kemudian berlutut di sebelahku. Dia memegangi punggungku dengan satu tangan dan menempatkan ujung kantong kertas itu sampai menutupi mulut dan hidungku.

"Cobalah bernafas dengan teratur—tenang, jangan panik." Suaranya berubah lembut entah karena apa. Aku mencoba bernafas setenang mungkin dan membuat kantong kertas itu kembang-kempis—lumayan, nafasku berangsur-angsur normal tiga menit kemudian. Kepalaku masih sakit dan jantungku masih berdebar-debar kencang—tapi tidak separah yang tadi.

"Ck—kau tahu, Park? Kau baru saja menghinaku secara telak."

Sehun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju ranjang Baekhyun. Dia membungkuk di atas tubuh Baekhyun, mengelus pipinya kemudian memandangku dengan sorot terluka.

"Seakan-akan kau baru saja menunjukkan kalau kalian ini memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, kau dan Baekhyun." Dia terkekeh tapi airmatanya kembali jatuh.

"Tuan Muda kecintaanku ini juga sering mengalami hiperventilasi, aku bahkan selalu membawa kantong kertas kemanapun kami pergi. Bahkan kalian memiliki kesamaan dalam hal-hal seperti ini, bukankah itu tandanya kalian memang berjodoh? Ck—aku tak percaya kenapa aku barusan menolongmu. Kenapa aku tak membiarkanmu mati saja?"

Jisoo membantuku berdiri dan aku bertumpu pada kakiku yang kedua telapaknya dibalut perban. Suster bilang lukanya lumayan dalam, sepertinya aku tanpa sengaja menginjak sesuatu yang runcing seperti pecahan botol atau kulit kerang yang tertutupi pasir saat turun dari kapal tadi. Kenapa sakitnya baru terasa sekarang?

"Oh Sehun—aku...aku tidak akan membiarkan kau memiliki Baekhyun. Dia milikku." Bahkan suaraku terdengar seperti rengekan anak kecil.

Sehun terkekeh, "Tak akan membiarkanku? Memangnya kau bisa apa?"

"Baekhyun milikku..." Aku melepaskan diri dari pegangan Jisoo dan menghampiri Baekhyun, mengabaikan Sehun yang juga berdiri di sebelah ranjangnya.

Di depan mereka berdua, aku mencium bibir pucat lelakiku kemudian mengelus pipinya dengan sayang. Aku rindu melihat pipinya merona setiap kami selesai berciuman. Aku merindukannya, sangat.

"Aku menyayanginya, Sehun. Dia milikku..." Aku mengelus rambut Baekhyun, berharap dia akan membuka mata dan menatapku penuh cinta, seperti biasanya. Sial, aku hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari arti tatapannya selama ini. Aku terlalu egois dan menuruti ketakutanku sampai-sampai tak bisa menyadari semuanya.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong dan cepat pergi!"

"Sehun!" Jisoo memekik.

Sehun menyeretku sampai ke pintu, dan karena tubuhku tak bertenaga, aku mengikut begitu saja.

"Pergi dan jangan temui Baekhyun-ku lagi!"

Kaki jenjangnya mendarat dengan telak di perutku dan aku langsung jatuh begitu saja di lantai luar kamar. Aku merutuki tubuhku yang tak berdaya. Kenapa aku jadi lemah padahal seharusnya aku bisa melawan?

Sakit sekali, pandanganku langsung memburam begitu saja.

"Chanyeora! Oh Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun?!"

"Aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan! Bawa dia pergi dari sini sekarang juga sebelum aku membunuhnya. Aku tidak main-main."

Sehun menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan kasar bersamaan dengan mataku yang juga tertutup rapat.

Apakah kali ini aku benar-benar akan berpisah dengan Baekhyun? Hidup tanpa lelaki itu selamanya?

Tanpa pasangan hidupku? Tanpa teman hidupku?

Haha. Kalian bercanda?

Tentu saja tidak.

Karena Oh Sehun akan selalu kalah melawan Park Chanyeol dalam hal apapun. Buktinya saja Baekhyun kembali memilihku dan kami bisa bersama sampai detik ini, bersama Jiwon. Aku bahkan bisa memastikan kalau Baekhyun akan selalu memilihku lebih daripada apapun—hm, mungkin Jiwon adalah pengecualian.

Oke, aku akan menceritakannya lain kali saja. Karena ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari masa lalu kami, yaitu masa depan.

Aku ingin menyampaikan kabar baik untuk kalian, tapi kupikir nanti saja—setelah Baekhyun mendengarnya langsung dari Papa Byun. Biarkan jadi kejutan. Oke, lain kali saja.

* * *

 **Daddies**

* * *

Aku memang masih 19 tahun dan Papa Byun mungkin sudah lebih 50-an, tapi kami memiliki satu kesamaan. Sama-sama seorang ayah. Kupikir para ayah di muka bumi ini sama saja, terlepas dari dia kaya atau miskin—semua ayah pasti menyayangi anaknya, mungkin caranya saja yang berbeda.

Tak terkecuali Papa Byun.

Baekhyun pernah menceritakan sekilas tentang kenangan masa kecilnya yang buruk. Mungkin kalau aku jadi dia, aku juga bakal membenci sosok Papa Byun, tidak mungkin tidak. Baekhyun kecilku ditelanjangi, dipukuli, jadi santapan mata lapar para _butler_ kurang ajar, dijodohkan dengan pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya hanya demi saham, kerap mengalami kekerasan fisik—itu terlalu berat untuknya.

Tapi semua orang pasti pernah berbuat kesalahan, aku yakin itu. Dan semua orang tentunya punya kemampuan memaafkan yang berbeda-beda. Baekhyun bukan orang yang pendendam, setahuku—mungkin dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima keadaan. Buktinya saja dia bisa memaafkanku yang selalu menyakitinya dan juga Kyungsoo yang selalu mencari cara untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Ah tentang yang terakhir, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau pembalasan dendam Kyungsoo sudah berlangsung sejak jaman SMP. Yang kutahu hanyalah yang belakangan ini terjadi saja.

Aku tahu Baekhyun benci melihat keberadaan Papa Byun di sini, apalagi saat mertuaku menggendong Jiwon dan memuji betapa miripnya bayi kami dengan istriku itu. Tapi sebagai orang yang sudah mengabdikan diri menjadi pasangan hidup seorang Byun Baekhyun, berbagi ranjang dan kenikmatan, bertukar keluh-kesah dan rahasia kelam—aku tahu kalau Baekhyun merasa senang jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya.

Terlihat dari sorot matanya yang antusias, takut-takut, khawatir—semacam itulah, hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya. Hanya saja, rasa benci itu masih jauh lebih besar dari apapun.

Butuh hampir setengah jam untuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang sedang marah. Dia terus memaksaku mengusir Papa Byun dan itu membuatku canggung sekali tadi. Memangnya aku tega mengusir orangtua? Ini memang salahku karena tak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu kalau Papa Byun ingin berkunjung. Tapi kupikir sama saja—memberitahunya atau tidak, dia akan tetap marah.

"Chanyeol, bolehkah aku berbicara dengan Baekhyun berdua saja?"

"Tidak!"

Itu Baekhyun yang menjawab. Dia menatapku marah sedangkan Papa Byun menatapku penuh harap. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka berada di antara ayah-anak yang memiliki hubungan buruk seperti mereka—tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Karena itulah aku mencoba mengambil inisiatif untuk mendamaikan mereka. Tak peduli itu artinya aku harus merelakan rambutku jadi sasaran kemarahan Baekhyun. Jadi botak demi melihat mereka berdua akur itu tidak buruk juga.

"Sayang..." Aku berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Dia mendongak dan aku langsung mengelus belakang kepalanya dengan lembut. "Ayah hanya ingin bicara. Kau mau kan?"

Dia diam saja.

"Ayolah—dia tak akan menyakitimu, kujamin. Mau kan?"

Baekhyun melirik Papa Byun sekilas kemudian kembali menatap mataku tajam-tajam. "Hanya sebentar."

"Ini baru Baekhyun kesayanganku." Aku tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak rambutnya meski besar sekali keinginanku untuk menciumnya di sini sekarang juga.

"Dan bersiaplah untuk mati setelah ini, Park. Aku tidak main-main."

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun yang menyebutku dengan panggilan 'Park' terdengar lebih membahayakan dari apapun. Penuh ancaman.

Dan setelahnya, aku mengambil Jiwon dari gendongan Papa Byun lalu pergi ke luar kamar meninggalkan mereka berdua saja. Aku sempat tersenyum pada Baekhyun tapi istri imutku itu hanya memutar matanya dengan kesal.

"Jiwona, bagaimana rasanya bertemu kakek? Kau senang? Apa kakek menyeramkan?"

Bayiku menarik sudut bibirnya sehingga dia tampak seperti sedang tersenyum. Tangan dan kaki kecilnya menggapai-gapai jadi kupikir pertemuannya dengan Byun Besar barusan membuatnya senang. Meski masih berumur sepuluh hari, tapi Jiwon adalah bayi yang jujur. Dia akan tersenyum dan bergerak-gerak riang saat hatinya senang dan akan menangis kencang saat dia tidak menyukai sesuatu. Hm, bukankah semua bayi juga seperti itu? Entahlah.

Di depan kamar rawat Baekhyun ada sebuah sofa empuk dan aku membawa Jiwon ke sana. Semua orang bilang kemampuanku menggendong bayi berkembang pesat dan itu membuatku bangga di dalam hati. Jiwon kelihatan nyaman sekali di buaianku. Sama seperti Baekhyun yang suka sekali bermanja-manja di dekapanku sambil meraba-raba dadaku yang katanya bidang. Jiwon dan ibunya memang punya kemiripan dalam beberapa hal selain wajah tentunya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun melarangku menggendong Jiwon di luar kamar. Kalian tahu sendiri kan kalau dia itu gampang cemburu? Beberapa hari lalu, aku membawa Jiwon keluar karena kupikir terlalu lama berada di dalam ruangan tak baik untuk paru-parunya. Dia baru mandi dan kami memakai pakaian _couple_ bergambar Mickey Mouse hadiah dari Kyungsoo. Ah, bahkan pakaian yang kami pakai saat ini juga seragam. Baekhyun bilang dia akan membeli lebih banyak pakaian _couple_ untuk kami bertiga, nanti kalau dia sudah pulih.

Memangnya itu salahku kalau orang-orang menatap kami dengan sorot kagum dan tertarik? Memangnya aku sengaja membuat wanita-wanita muda itu menghampiri kami dan berebut ingin menggendong Jiwon lalu ujung-ujungnya mereka minta foto bersamaku? Mereka bilang kami sama-sama tampan dan aku adalah ayah muda terkeren yang pernah ada. Bahkan ada wanita yang terang-terangan bilang siap menggantikan istriku untuk merawat Jiwon. Ada juga yang bertanya apakah aku ada niat bercerai dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku hanya bisa tertawa waktu itu karena menurutku mereka cuma bercanda.

Bukan salahku, tapi Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja muncul entah darimana dan mengusir perempuan-perempuan itu dengan galak. Dia merajuk dan segera merebut Jiwon dari gendonganku lalu kembali ke kamar.

"Bagaimana rasanya dikerumuni wanita-wanita cantik, Park? Kau menyukainya? Kesinikan Jiwonku, dia anakku seorang!"

Aku menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk membujuknya dan minta maaf. Baekhyun baru menyerah setelah aku menciumnya secara bertubi-tubi. Begitulah. Tapi aku merasa kami semakin mesra semenjak ada Jiwon.

Aku merunduk untuk mencium kening anakku yang halus dan aroma khas bayi langsung memenuhi penciumanku. Aroma favoritku setelah aroma tubuh Baekhyun.

Mata jernihnya mengerjap dan aku bisa melihat bayanganku di sana. Aku terkesima. Bagaimanakah pandangan Jiwon tentangku, ayahnya? Menatap mata bening putraku seperti ini membuatku jadi sering berpikir, apa jadinya kalau dulu kami benar-benar berpisah? Maksudku aku dan Baekhyun.

Apa jadinya kalau aku tetap jadi pecundang yang untuk bilang cinta saja susahnya setengah mati? Apa jadinya kalau aku merelakan Baekhyun pergi bersama Sehun? Apa jadinya kalau waktu itu Baekhyun tak mau memilihku lagi?

Entahlah, tak bisa kubayangkan.

Aku mengucap syukur dalam hati sambil mendekap Jiwon lebih erat. Segala sesuatu yang kualami bersama Baekhyun adalah pelajaran berharga untukku dan aku senang karena kami berdua jadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa setelahnya. Aku belajar banyak tentang arti hidup, cinta dan pengorbanan—sekaligus arti sebuah keluarga. Percayalah, membina sebuah rumah tangga itu tak segampang yang kupikirkan selama ini. Menikah tak secara otomatis membuat kalian jadi keluarga. Ada yang lebih penting dari sekedar janji pernikahan yang terucap dan status menikah yang tercatat di sertifikat.

Jiwon menyatukan kami berdua dalam sebuah ikatan yang lebih solid dari apapun.

Ugh, aku sayang sekali pada bayi kecil miniatur Baekhyunku ini. Selain demi istriku, aku mengabdikan seluruh hidupku untuknya, untuk Jiwonku. Di masa lalu aku pernah membuat kesalahan dan aku sudah berjanji tak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama di masa depan.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan Papa Byun belum keluar dari kamar. Mungkin pembicaraan mereka sedang seru-serunya. Sebenarnya aku sempat takut meninggalkan mereka berdua saja berhubung Baekhyun belum pulih benar. Bagaimana kalau dia terlalu emosional dan ujung-ujungnya kondisinya kembali drop?

Aku khawatir tapi kupikir inilah satu-satunya jalan agar mereka bisa berbaikan lagi. Aku tidak yakin Baekhyun mau menerima tawaran Papa Byun, karena itulah aku tak terlalu menaruh harapan yang tinggi. Padahal kalau boleh jujur, aku juga menginginkannya.

Jiwon merengek pelan dan bergerak dengan gelisah dalam gendonganku. Mulut mungilnya menguap dan pandangannya berubah sayu.

"Anak _daddy_ mengantuk?" Aku segera bangkit berdiri dan memperbaiki letak kepalanya di lipatan sikuku. Jiwon lebih gampang ditidurkan dengan cara ditimang-timang seperti ini daripada diletakkan di ranjang—lihat, dia sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda manja sejak dini.

"Tidurlah, bayi kecilku—cepatlah bertumbuh..."

Aku mendesah frustrasi saat mata Jiwon yang sayu itu masih betah memandangiku. Aku menepuk pantatnya dan kembali bernyanyi.

"...cepatlah kau besar...supaya kita bisa...kalahkan monster...bersama kita...kalahkan monster..."

Baekhyun bilang tak satupun bayi di dunia ini yang akan tertidur kalau _lullaby_ -nya seperti itu. Yah, kecuali bayi hebatku tentu saja.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya menutup seiring dengan _lullaby_ ciptaanku yang nadanya semakin lama semakin tidak jelas.

* * *

 **Just Didn't Know**

* * *

Ada banyak hal yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui tentangku. Tentang perasaanku, tentang rasa bersalahku, tentang apa yang terjadi saat dia tidak di sisiku. Wajar saja, kami dipertemukan saat tawuran antar dua sekolah berlangsung dan hubungan kami selanjutnya bisa dikatakan tak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali. Lalu takdir mengikat kami dalam sebuah pernikahan karena dia terlanjur hamil setelah kuperkosa.

Ya, dia hanya tidak tahu saja. Dan sialnya, aku pun tidak ingin memberitahunya sama sekali.

Aku ingat dan tak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana wajah kecewa Baekhyun saat aku dengan pecundangnya meninggalkan dia sendiri di pinggir jalan hanya sejam setelah pernikahan kami. Aku menolak membawa dia bertemu orangtuaku, mengatakan alasan-alasan tak masuk akal dan melampiaskan rasa frustrasiku padanya.

Seandainya saja dia tahu kalau aku hanya terlalu takut sekaligus kebingungan.

Dan sejujurnya aku merasa belum siap mengemban tanggung-jawab sebagai seorang suami dan ayah. Kupikir dia juga begitu—sama-sama tidak siap. Kami masih terlalu muda untuk itu. Seharusnya dia saat ini sudah berstatus mahasiswa di universitas terkenal dan aku tetap berjuang mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak untuk menyambung hidup.

Tapi yang kuperbuat malah membuktikan betapa pengecutnya seorang Park Chanyeol.

Aku tak tahu sudah berapa ratus meter aku berjalan, langkahku terhenti saat melihat pasangan lanjut usia yang sedang menunggu bus di halte depan sana. Mereka sudah tua, rambut penuh uban dan kulit berkeriput di sana-sini. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku tertampar keras-keras—mereka masih saling mencintai bahkan di usia pernikahan yang mungkin sudah puluhan tahun seperti itu.

Bisa kulihat dari cara si kakek mengipasi istrinya dengan tangan, lalu istrinya balas menyeka keringat di dahi suaminya sambil berbisik mesra. Dan saat busnya datang, si kakek menuntun sang istri untuk naik terlebih dahulu dan menyokong tubuhnya dari bawah. Sambil tersenyum, sang istri menjulurkan tangan untuk membantu suaminya naik ke bus.

Aku meneteskan airmata tanpa kusadari.

Bukankah seharusnya kami juga seperti itu? Meskipun ini tanpa cinta, tidakkah seharusnya aku berbuat baik padanya? Lalu lihat apa yang terjadi, kami menikah baru dalam hitungan jam tapi aku sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Mereka menyadarkanku tentang apa yang baru saja kuperbuat pada Baekhyun. Kenapa aku harus marah padanya? Kenapa aku harus mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang pastinya membuat dia sakit hati? Kenapa aku meninggalkannya padahal pernikahan ini aku yang menginginkan?

Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu saja.

Aku kembali ke tempat aku meninggalkannya tapi tak menemukan dia dimanapun. Baekhyun sudah pergi dan memangnya dia punya alasan untuk tetap menungguku di sana?

Dia pasti sangat membenciku. Aku membungkuk untuk memunguti potongan surat pernikahan kami yang tercecer di tepi jalan, beberapa bahkan sudah terinjak-injak orang yang lalu-lalang hingga lecek. Tak peduli tatapan aneh yang mereka berikan, aku terus saja mengumpulkan satu persatu sobekan surat itu dan menampungnya di kemejaku.

Aku pulang dengan hati hancur. Sehancur hati orangtuaku saat kuceritakan apa yang terjadi dan tangis ibuku langsung pecah saat melihat badanku yang luka-luka. Kalau mereka saja bisa sampai sesedih ini, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Hatiku sangat sakit saat membayangkan dia sedang meringkuk di ranjang kecilnya sambil menangisi semua perbuatanku.

Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu saja.

Tiga hari kemudian aku kembali ke gereja untuk meminta surat yang baru. Pastor Kim yang baik hati itu sempat menanyakan Baekhyun dan kalian tahu jawabanku apa?

"Baekhyun ada di rumah, Pastor Kim. Dia sedang memasak untuk kami dan aku tak sabar ingin cepat pulang agar bisa makan siang bersamanya."

Padahal aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana.

Pastor Kim tersenyum kemudian mendoakan agar pernikahan kami bahagia. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih dan cepat-cepat pergi agar beliau tidak melihat airmataku.

Selama tiga hari ini aku mengurung diri di kamar dan memikirkan semuanya matang-matang. Baik ayah dan ibuku mendukung keputusan yang telah kubuat, apalagi mereka juga akan pindah ke Jeju. Aku dan Baekhyun akan tinggal di sini, karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk pergi mendaftarkan pernikahan kami dan menemui Baekhyun di klub setelah semuanya selesai. Aku akan minta maaf dan membawanya pulang bersamaku.

Tapi aku batal menemuinya.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau dua buah mobil hitam mencegatku di tengah jalan dan aku dipaksa masuk ke dalamnya. Aku sempat melawan dan berusaha kabur, tapi _bodyguard-bodyguard_ bertubuh besar itu melayangkan rentetan pukulan yang membuatku tak berdaya. Mereka membawaku ke hadapan Papa Byun—yang kuterima selanjutnya adalah caci-maki, ancaman dan lagi-lagi pukulan.

"Kuakui, keberanianmu patut diacungi jempol, Anak Muda. Kalian benar-benar menikah—cih, aku tak habis pikir."

"Tinggalkan Baekhyun. Kupikir kau cukup cerdas untuk menyadari kalau kau sama sekali tidak pantas untuknya!"

"Aku curiga. Apakah menghamili Baekhyun memang rencanamu sejak awal? Kau tahu tentang dia yang istimewa dan kau menjadikan itu untuk mencapai tujuanmu. Katakan padaku, Nak, kau ini sebenarnya mengincar harta warisan Baekhyun. Iya kan? Ck, orang miskin sepertimu selalu gampang ditebak."

Aku sudah sering dihina karena miskin dan itu membuatku merasa rendah diri. Tak perlu diperjelas, kemiskinanku adalah alasan utama kenapa aku takut menikah dengan Baekhyun. Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya? Bagaimana kalau dia sampai kelaparan saat tinggal bersamaku? Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa mengabulkan apapun yang ia inginkan?

"Aku memberikan penawaran. Ceraikan Baekhyun, kembalikan dia padaku secara baik-baik dan aku akan memberimu uang dalam jumlah besar atau—"

"—aku akan memaksanya pulang dan tak bisa menjanjikan keselamatan untukmu dan bayi yang ia kandung."

Baekhyuna, kalau kau diberi pilihan seperti ini, mana yang akan kau pilih?

"Tuan Byun, terima kasih atas penawaran anda, tapi aku tak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun—"

Dia kembali menendang punggungku tepat di bekas jahitan yang bahkan belum sembuh benar. Selanjutnya dia mulai menghujami tubuhku dengan pukulan-pukulan lain yang hampir membuat kesadaranku menghilang. Semua itu menyakitkan, tubuh dan perasaanku terluka. Dan saat Papa Byun menjambak rambutku sampai kepalaku menengadah, disitulah aku melihat airmata membasahi pipinya.

Dia menangis dan aku kurang mengerti alasannya apa.

"Kau membuatku jadi orang yang kejam, Nak. Semua akan lebih mudah kalau kau menerima tawaranku dan aku tak perlu menghajarmu seperti ini."

"Coba bayangkan kalau kau berada di posisiku, dapatkah kau merelakan Baekhyun menikah dengan orang yang tak akan pernah bisa membuatnya bahagia?"

Aku tak akan pernah membahagiakan Baekhyun, katanya.

Sialnya salah satu bagian dari hatiku membenarkan ucapan itu.

"Memangnya apa yang kau punya sedangkan aku tidak memilikinya? Apa kau punya uang lebih banyak dari yang kupunya? Rumahmu lebih bagus dari rumahku ini? Apa—katakan apa yang kau punya!"

Dia benar, aku tak punya apa-apa.

"Aku memang keras padanya, tapi itu bukan berarti aku tak menyayanginya. Aku sudah menyiapkan calon suami yang kaya raya agar kehidupannya terjamin. Aku bekerja keras dan memberikan warisan lebih banyak agar dia tidak perlu hidup susah. Lalu apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa kau tega sekali memperkosa anakku sampai hamil? Memangnya dia punya salah apa padamu? Ah—atau itu adalah kesalahanku karena punya anak lelaki yang bisa hamil seperti Baekhyun? Ya, mungkin salahku. Aku minta diberikan seorang putra tapi yang lahir malah lelaki yang memiliki rahim. Haha—ini memang salahku!"

Aku gemetaran dan dia tertawa mengejek dengan airmata yang masih mengalir deras. Sedikit banyaknya aku mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kami. Dia adalah seorang ayah dan aku secara teknis akan jadi ayah sebentar lagi—aku mengerti perasaannya. Bagaimana kalau anakku di masa depan nanti mengalami kejadian yang menimpa Baekhyun?

Papa Byun pasti sangat hancur. Dia mungkin saja sudah menaruh banyak harapan dan pengorbanan untuk Baekhyun, tapi apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku merusak semuanya dalam sekejap mata.

Aku tak pernah menduga perbuatan yang kulakukan tanpa pikir panjang itu bisa menghancurkan hati banyak orang.

Dengan mata yang mulai basah, aku beringsut mendekati Papa Byun dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Tuan. Maafkan saya..."

Aku tahu dia tidak akan semudah itu memaafkanku. Papa Byun menyeka airmatanya dan menatapku tajam. "Maaf kau bilang? Baiklah, aku mungkin akan memaafkanmu kalau kau meninggalkan Baekhyun. Bisa kau lakukan itu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku tak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun, Tuan—"

"Kenapa? Apa kau mencintai dia? Apa kau mencintai anakku?"

Aku terdiam.

"Lihat, aku tahu kalau kau tak mencintai anakku sama sekali. Kau tak mencintainya tapi kau bersikeras tak mau melepasnya."

Baekhyun tentu saja tidak tahu kalau hatiku seperti dirobek-robek saat menyadari kalau ucapan Papa Byun memang benar. Aku ingin menjawab tapi mulutku seperti terkunci rapat-rapat.

Apakah aku mencintaimu, Baekhyuna?

"Baiklah, kita lihat saja sampai sejauh mana kau bisa bertahan. Aku memberimu waktu satu bulan dan setelah itu, lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya. Aku akan mengambil Baekhyun secara paksa." Dia menarik rambutku tanpa perasaan dan mendorong kepalaku kuat sekali sampai membentur pinggiran meja.

Rasanya sakit. Aku bisa merasakan cairan pekat dan hangat mulai mengalir dari pelipisku.

Ketika aku mencoba berbaring di lantai dan berusaha agar tetap tersadar, saat itulah aku melihat Kyungsoo berdiri dengan angkuh di atasku. Aku tak tahu dia datang dari mana dan kenapa bisa ada di situ—kepalaku terlalu sakit untuk berpikir. Matanya memancarkan sorot yang terlihat asing, seperti bukan Kyungsoo yang kukenal selama ini.

"Kau bodoh, Yeol."

Itulah hal terakhir yang kuingat.

* * *

 **Bring Him Home**

* * *

Kesempatan satu bulanku dimulai sejak kalimat _Please, Baekhyun. Stay with me_ terucap dan setelah itu aku tidur sambil dipeluk Baekhyun sampai keesokan harinya.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bisa sampai di rumah dan ibuku tampak panik sekali saat aku terbangun. Katanya aku tak sadarkan diri seharian. Setelah aku bangun sebentar untuk minum obat, aku mulai mengigau memanggil-manggil nama Baekhyun tanpa henti.

Ibu bilang aku juga menangis dalam tidurku. Bukan karena badanku yang sakit, tapi karena aku bermimpi buruk tentang Baekhyun. Mereka menyiksa dan membawa dia pergi—dalam mimpiku.

Bahkan aku kembali pingsan setelah memaksakan diri ingin pergi menemui lelaki itu meski kakiku tak kuat menopang tubuh saking lemasnya.

Kupikir aku masih bermimpi saat merasakan sentuhannya di wajahku dan melihat matanya basah seperti habis menangis. Mirip waktu dia menangisiku saat dipukuli Papa Byun—melihatnya seperti itu malah membuat sebuah rasa asing bergejolak hebat dalam dadaku. Aku baru yakin dia nyata ketika aku mencium dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

Itu pertama kalinya kami tidur bersama. Baekhyun memeluk dan menjadikan lengan kurusnya sebagai bantalku—meski samar, aku ingat dia juga mengelus-elus punggungku dengan lembut. Rasanya nyaman dan bisa membuatku tidur dengan nyenyak.

Sekitar pukul 3 pagi, aku terbangun karena mendengar Baekhyun merengek dan bergerak dengan gelisah, pasti karena lengannya yang pegal. Tadinya dia tidur di sebelah pinggir ranjang, aku langsung memindahkannya ke dekat dinding dan menyampirkan selimut di tubuh kami berdua. Mungkin karena refleks atau posisinya yang nyaman, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja memeluk dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggangku.

Begitu dekat, aku bahkan bisa merasakan dadanya yang berdetak secara teratur dan nafas hangatnya menerpa kulit leherku. Aku memandangi wajahnya untuk beberapa saat—dia ini persis bocah cantik yang begitu polos tak berdosa dan rapuh sekaligus minta dilindungi. Seakan-akan bukan Baekhyun musuhku yang—ah, mungkin dia tidak seburuk yang kukira. Mungkin aku saja yang selama ini salah menilainya.

Baekhyun memang lelaki, tapi dia adalah lelaki tercantik yang pernah kulihat bahkan saat sedang tidur seperti itu. Tanpa kusadari, bibirku sudah menempel di bibir merahnya yang sedikit terbuka dan menciumi benda kenyal itu dengan lembut. Aneh, aku seperti kecanduan. Darahku berdesir dan jantungku berdegup dengan kencang saat melakukannya—aku baru berhenti saat Baekhyun menggeliat dan membuka matanya sedikit.

"Tidurlah lagi, Baek."

Dia masuk lebih dalam ke pelukanku dan kembali tidur. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku bertanya dalam hati. _Apakah aku mencintaimu, Baekhyuna?_

Entahlah, aku tidak tahu jawabannya.

Kupikir bakal berjalan dengan mudah.

Tapi ternyata mengajak Baekhyun tinggal bersamaku itu tidak segampang yang kubayangkan. Dia menolak dan aku terpaksa melakukan sedikit kekerasan dan pemaksaan untuk membawanya pulang.

"Selamat datang di rumah kita, Baekhyuna. Meski kecil dan sederhana, tapi di sinilah kita akan tinggal berdua mulai sekarang."

Dia cemberut tapi kemudian masuk mendahuluiku dengan langkah terhentak. Suasana hatinya memang sedang tidak baik sejak kejadian di tempat kost—dia bahkan terus merajuk saat di perjalanan menuju kemari. Tak apa, itu memang salahku yang tak bisa mengendalikan emosi dan berakhir membuat pergelangan tangannya luka seperti itu.

Aku meletakkan koper dan tas Baekhyun di ruang tamu kemudian mengajaknya duduk di meja makan.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Aku memeriksa kulkas tua satu-satunya yang kami miliki dan kecewa karena tak satupun minuman kemasan ada di sana. "Hm, sepertinya kita tak punya banyak—eomma belum sempat berbelanja kemarin. Hanya ada teh, kau mau?"

Dia memutar mata dan melipat tangan di depan dada, "Aku mau kopi."

"Kopi? Oke, tunggu di sini sebentar."

Dengan sisa uang yang jumlahnya minim—aku menghabiskan uang tabungan untuk membayar sewa kost Baekhyun soalnya—aku berlari menuju minimarket di ujung jalan dan kembali sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Ini, minumlah."

"Bukankah tadi kubilang aku ingin minum kopi? Kenapa yang datang malah ini?"

"Kafein tidak terlalu baik untuk orang hamil, Baek. Minum yang itu saja."

Baekhyun menggerutu tapi tangannya tetap menuang jus botolan yang kubeli ke dalam gelas. Aku mengamatinya dan terkejut saat mendapati diriku asyik sendiri memperhatikan sekecil apapun gerakan yang ia buat.

Caranya memegang gelas, kelingking lentiknya yang terangkat seperti gaya seorang pangeran, bibir merahnya yang melekat di pinggiran gelas, pergerakan di leher putih jenjang tanpa jakunnya saat dia menelan jus itu—entah kenapa, aku menikmati semuanya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Baekhyun meletakkan gelas dan menyeka mulutnya dengan kasar. Aku melirik pergelangannya yang luka karena kuikat terlalu kuat tadi. Ck, seharusnya aku tak perlu sekasar itu padanya.

"Iya, aku memang ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Tunggu sebentar." Aku bangkit berdiri, pergi ke kamar dan kembali dengan kotak obat di tangan.

"Tentang?" Baekhyun menumpukan tangan di meja makan.

"Tentang kita, tentu saja. Memangnya ada yang lain?"

Dia memutar mata dan sedikit tersentak saat aku menarik tangannya. Jantungku seperti teriris saat mengoleskan cairan alkohol ke kulitnya yang luka dan mendengar dia mendesis.

"Pelan, Park."

Aku tak menjawab dan terus membersihkan tempat itu sepelan mungkin.

"Jadi yang ingin kubicarakan adalah— tentang kita."

"Iya tentang kita, tapi tentang kita apanya?" Baekhyun mulai kesal dan mengernyitkan dahi saat aku tanpa sengaja menekan kapas beralkohol di atas lukanya agak kuat.

"Tentang rumah tangga kita, Baekhyun. Kita akan tinggal bersama mulai sekarang, di sini. Hanya kita." Aku melirik wajahnya dan dia sedang menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa kuartikan. Sambil berbicara, aku kembali memusatkan perhatian pada tangannya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau membenciku, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu jauh dariku."

"Ck—memangnya kau siapa?"

Dia merintih lagi saat aku membubuhkan obat. "Aku suamimu, sepertinya."

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan Baekhyun hanya memandangi kedua pergelangan tangannya yang sedang kubalut pakai perban.

"Apakah kita sudah sepakat? Maksudku, kau mau kan tinggal bersamaku mulai sekarang?"

"Memangnya aku punya pilihan lain? Kau sudah menyeret aku dan barang-barangku ke sini, menurutmu aku bisa pergi ke mana lagi?"

Aku sudah selesai mengobati tangannya dan entah siapa yang memulai duluan, tiba-tiba saja kami sudah saling bergenggaman tangan di atas meja.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua yang kukatakan saat kita bertengkar di hari pernikahan kita, baik yang di gereja maupun di pinggir jalan—"

Baekhyun menatapku nanar dan itu membuatku sadar kalau waktu itu aku sudah menyakitinya. "—kuakui, aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan amarah dan ujung-ujungnya malah bilang yang tidak-tidak. Aku—entahlah, aku memang kacau sekali waktu itu."

Dia menaikkan ujung bibirnya sebelah, "Termasuk yang tentang aku adalah masalah terbesarmu? Atau tentang hidupmu yang tak tenang lagi semenjak mengenalku? Ah—kau lupa kalau menikah dengan pria yang bisa hamil itu tidak normal, Park?"

Aku menghela nafas dan merutuki semua yang sudah kuperbuat padanya. Sindirannya membuat hatiku seperti dicabik-cabik.

"Aku minta maaf, Baekhyuna. Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan untuk membuat ini berhasil. Maksudku pernikahan kita." Baekhyun memutar matanya dengan gaya menyebalkan.

"Caranya?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu—tapi setidaknya kita harus mencoba. Aku memang serius tentang ingin bertanggung-jawab, aku tidak main-main."

Kami terdiam dan aku sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang lelaki di hadapanku itu pikirkan.

"Bagaimana? Maukah kau memberiku kesempatan dan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi? Kita sudah menikah sekarang, jadi ayo kita menjalani hari-hari sebagaimana pasangan yang sudah menikah—sebagai suami-istri."

Hati kecilku berteriak lantang, _Meski itu tanpa cinta? Kau masih tidak tahu apakah mencintai dia atau tidak—sedangkan dia, sudah jelas dia tak akan pernah mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Jangan terlalu banyak berharap, Park._

Ya, dia tak akan akan pernah mencintaiku—aku tahu itu.

"Baekhyuna?" Dia hanya menatapku dan menghela nafas panjang beberapa kali.

"Sebagai suami-istri? Entahlah, kurasa tak ada jalan lain."

"Baiklah, kuanggap itu artinya _iya._ Jadi sekarang, aku ingin memperjelas sesuatu—kita sama-sama tidak berpengalaman dalam hal membina rumah tangga, tapi menurutku kapan lagi kalau tidak dipelajari mulai sekarang?"

Baekhyun diam saja.

"Karena aku adalah kepala keluarga, maka kuputuskan hanya aku yang bekerja, mencari uang."

Sebenarnya aku sedikit canggung membahas hal seperti ini dengan Baekhyun. Kepala keluarga? Yang benar saja.

"Lalu aku?"

"Kau ibu rumah tangga, tentu saja."

Dia protes dan menarik tangannya dengan kesal. "Aku tak mau jadi ibu rumah tangga. Aku masih sanggup mencari uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku sendiri dan—"

"Baekhyun, _please_ , jangan katakan hal seperti itu lagi. Bukankah kau sudah setuju akan memberikan kesempatan untukku?" Itu menyakiti harga diriku. Belum apa-apa dia seakan ingin bilang aku tidak becus sebagai suami.

"Aku yang akan memenuhi kebutuhan kalian, kau dan bayi kita."

Bayi kita. Astaga, ini canggung sekali. Baekhyun hanya menatapku dan tampak sedang memikirkan banyak hal.

"Lay hyung menawarkanku pekerjaan lain, di _Live Music_ _Café_ milik temannya. Gaji di sana lebih besar dan tugasku adalah bermain gitar mengiringi penyanyi utama. Aku sudah menerima tawaran itu dan kita tidak perlu bekerja di klub lagi."

"Kau akan bekerja, lalu aku?" Aku bersyukur karena dia tampaknya tidak seketus yang tadi, suasananya agak sedikit mencair.

Aku tersenyum dan mencondongkan badan untuk mengelus rambutnya, "Kau di rumah saja."

"A-apa yang kulakukan di rumah?" Baekhyun tampak kebingungan dan mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat. Dia sedikit tidak siap saat tangan besarku mendarat di puncak kepalanya.

"Jadi anak manis selagi menungguku pulang?" Kataku dengan sudut mulut terangkat.

"Apa itu artinya aku harus mengerjakan seluruh tugas rumah tangga seperti mencuci, memasak dan beres-beres?"

"Ah, tidak. Kau sedang hamil dan aku tak setega itu menyuruhmu melakukan pekerjaan berat."

"Lalu siapa yang akan melakukan semuanya? Apa kita akan menyewa orang?"

"Gajiku tak akan cukup untuk itu, Baek. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Aku akan memasak untuk sarapan sebelum pergi bekerja. Saat istirahat makan siang, aku akan pulang sebentar untuk memasak lagi dan kita akan makan bersama di sini. Lalu aku kembali bekerja dan pulang ke rumah sore harinya—yah, aku bisa mencuci dan beres-beres rumah malam hari."

Baekhyun menatapku dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Pekerjaanmu berat sekali, Park." Ujarnya lirih.

"Hei, siapa bilang itu berat? Memang seperti itulah tanggung-jawab seorang kepala keluarga, Baekhyun. Jangan khawatir." Aku kembali mengacak rambut halusnya dan dia hanya tertunduk entah sedang memikirkan apa.

Aneh. Baekhyun membuat perasaanku berbaur tak karuan. Sepertinya baru dengan Baekhyun-lah aku bisa merasakan benci, marah, takut, sedih, senang dan sebagainya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Memang, karena tak ada dua orang berstatus musuh yang saling peluk, cium dan mengelus rambut dengan santainya seperti kami.

"Setidaknya beri aku tugas juga, Park. Aku tak mungkin hanya duduk diam sedangkan kau di luar sana bekerja keras untukku—biarkan aku membantu, apa saja."

Bagaimana cara yang benar untuk bilang aku melakukan ini semua agar dia tetap berada di rumah, tidak bertemu anggota keluarganya yang bisa menyakitinya kapan saja, dan aku hanya punya waktu sebulan untuk mencari cara agar Papa Byun tidak mengambil Baekhyun pergi dariku?

"—bekerja di klub itu kan tidak terlalu berat, Park. Lagipula aku hanya bermain bilyard dan..."

"Baekhyuna, kau benar-benar ingin membantuku?" Aku memotong kalimatnya dan dia langsung membalas dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan tugas mengatur keuangan rumah tangga kita? Itu termasuk pekerjaan juga, kan?"

Dia agak kebingungan.

"Aku yang bekerja dan kau yang mengelola uang gajiku. Kau juga bisa membuat daftar belanja mingguan dan kita akan pergi membelinya bersama-sama. Bagaimana?"

Sebenarnya ini adalah hal-hal kecil yang pernah kubayangkan akan kulakukan bersama istriku di masa depan. Tapi sepertinya aku harus melakukannya bersama Baekhyun—yang tak pernah kuduga akan jadi istriku.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain." Dia menjawab setelah beberapa saat.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidur dimana?"

* * *

 **Lunch**

* * *

Ada banyak hal yang membayangi pikiranku dan semuanya seakan menuntut untuk diselesaikan terlebih dahulu. Terkadang aku merasa tak sanggup dan ingin menyerah saja saat sisi pengecutku mengambil alih, tapi kemudian Baekhyun datang dan memberiku senyuman yang seolah bisa memberiku kekuatan.

Tak jarang, aku ingin sekali menangis keras-keras untuk melampiaskan seluruh sesak di dadaku. Tapi kalau aku melakukannya, apa tanggapan Baekhyun? Lagipula aku tak ingin menunjukkan airmataku di depannya—sebagai kepala keluarga, aku harus tetap terlihat kuat di hadapan siapapun.

Meski aku memiliki banyak sekali ketakutan.

Tentang ancaman Papa Byun, tentang kekhawatiranku kalau Baekhyun tak merasa nyaman di rumah, tentang bagaimana aku harus giat mencari uang agar keluarga kecilku tak kelaparan—hal-hal semacam ini terus saja menggerogoti otakku. Belum lagi aku harus mencari tahu bagaimana cara untuk meluluhkan hati ayah mertuaku yang bersikeras ingin memisahkan kami. Apalagi tepat dua hari sejak kepindahan Baekhyun, aku sempat memergoki sebuah mobil hitam yang familiar sedang parkir di seberang rumahku—tampak mencolok dan aku sudah bisa menduga siapa yang berada di balik kemudinya, pasti suruhan keluarga Byun. Mobil itu langsung pergi saat aku membuka pintu dan berjalan menghampiri.

Semua masih normal di empat hari pertama aku tinggal dengan Baekhyun. Agak melelahkan memang, tapi kupikir tidak buruk juga. Aku membangunkannya setiap pagi, memasakkan sarapan sederhana untuk kami berdua, berangkat kerja, pulang sebentar untuk membuatkan makan siang, lalu pergi bekerja lagi, pulang menjelang malam, membersihkan rumah, mencuci pakaian lalu tidur.

Tugas membersihkan rumah tidak terlalu berat karena Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang suka membuat seisi rumah berantakan.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di benakku. Baekhyun seperti membangun tembok tinggi tak terlihat di antara kami berdua. Aku sudah berusaha mencari bahan obrolan di meja makan, tapi dia selalu bilang _Jangan berbicara saat makan, Park._ Dan sepanjang sisa acara makan bersama itu, kami akan terus diam dan tak memulai pembicaraan apapun sampai selesai. Aku tahu, tak mudah memang baginya mengikis rasa benci yang mendarah daging untukku.

Selain itu, aku juga pernah melihatnya termenung dan memandang ke luar jendela kamar dengan tatapan hampa. Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya, _Apa dia tak suka tinggal di sini? Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?Apa aku berbuat kesalahan? Apa dia sedang menghindariku?_ —dan semacamnya.

Sayangnya aku terlalu takut untuk menanyakan itu secara langsung.

"Park, kau tak perlu pulang hanya untuk membuatkanku makanan. Aku bisa kok membeli ramyeon untuk makan siang dan kau tak perlu menghabiskan ongkos untuk bolak-balik naik bus." Aku menoleh sedikit dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang membaringkan kepala di meja makan dengan kaki terayun-ayun.

"Ramyeon tak bagus untuk orang hamil, Baek." Aku mengangkat sup kentang sederhana yang baru matang dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Kau tidak suka kita makan berdua seperti ini?"

Baekhyun memperbaiki posisi dan memperhatikanku yang sedang menyendokkan nasi ke mangkoknya.

"Bukannya tidak suka, tapi..."

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu suka menghabiskan jam makan siang di sana. Ayo makan."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun meraih sendok tapi kedua matanya masih betah memandangiku.

"Karena akan ada banyak sekali mahasiswi yang datang ke _café_ saat jam makan siang dan berebut mengajakku menemani di meja masing-masing. Aku baru dua hari bekerja di sana, tapi mereka memperlakukanku seperti aku ini selebritis saja. Bahkan ada yang sampai minta foto dan tanda tanganku, bisa kau percaya itu?" Aku mulai menyuapkan makanan dengan lahap karena perutku memang sudah keroncongan sejak tadi.

"Ah, tadi aku juga diajak makan oleh seorang dosen muda—dia bahkan memesankan menu-menu mahal untukku, tapi aku menolaknya dengan alasan aku ingin makan di rumah saja."

"Apa dia cantik?"

"Hm, cantik sekali. Malah tadi kupikir dia itu anggota _girlband_."

Baekhyun diam dan kami kembali makan dalam keheningan. Aku terlalu lapar untuk menyadari dia makan tanpa semangat sedikitpun. Saat seluruh makananku habis, disitulah aku baru melihat nasi dan supnya sama sekali tak berkurang.

"Hey, apa supnya tidak enak?"

"Hm? Ini enak..." Jawabnya singkat.

Apa aku berbuat kesalahan lagi?

Baekhyun melanjutkan makan tanpa memperdulikanku. Bahkan dia mencuci piringnya sendiri setelah selesai makan, itu membuatku semakin kebingungan.

"Baekhyuna, biar aku saja." Aku merebut piring kotor yang sedang ia sabuni tapi dia menepis tanganku dengan kasar.

"Aku bisa sendiri!"

Dia membuatku terdiam dengan canggungnya. Aku memutuskan untuk mandi saja selagi dia masih berbenah di dapur. Dan ternyata hari itu adalah awal dari pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi di rumah tangga kami.

"Baekhyuna, aku pergi bekerja lagi. Kau di rumah saja, oke? Aku akan pulang cepat nanti malam."

Dia tak menjawab dan malah masuk ke kamar sambil membanting pintu kuat-kuat.

Apa lagi salahku?

Aku kembali melepas sepatu yang sudah sempat kupakai dan menyusulnya ke kamar. Dia meringkuk membelakangiku di ranjang dengan seluruh tubuh terbalut selimut.

"Baek? Kau kena—"

"Pergi, Park!"

"Tapi kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit atau—"

"Kubilang pergi!"

"Iya, aku memang akan pergi sebentar lagi. Tapi kau ini kenapa, hm?" Aku mendekati ranjang dan membuka selimutnya. Aku terkejut saat melihat matanya yang merah dan rahangnya yang beradu kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Park. Sana, cepat pergi dan temui penggemarmu. Dan kau tak perlu memasakkan makan siang untukku, aku bisa masak sendiri! Kau juga sebaiknya makan bersama mereka saja mulai besok, tidak usah pulang!"

Dia kembali menarik selimut dan tak mau kuajak bicara. Seandainya saja Baekhyun tahu kenapa aku rela berdesakan di bus yang selalu padat dan menghabiskan satu jam waktu istirahat agar bisa makan siang bersamanya.

Aku melakukan itu hanya untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja di rumah. Dia tentunya tidak tahu aku yang selalu khawatir kalau-kalau orang suruhan keluarga Byun mendatanginya saat aku tidak ada. Bagaimana kalau mereka membawa Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuanku? Dia tidak tahu betapa besar kelegaan yang kurasakan saat mendapati dia menyambutku dengan senyuman setiap aku pulang. Dia juga tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku saat memastikan dia memakan masakan yang kubuat.

Karena itulah aku pulang ke rumah. Tapi dia selalu saja salah paham padaku.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi, Baek. Hati-hati di rumah, jangan bukakan pintu untuk orang asing."

Aku tidak lagi pulang untuk makan siang di rumah sejak hari itu.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, pertengkaran semakin sering menghampiri kami. Aku memang sudah berjanji untuk mencoba bersabar dan mengalah, tapi terkadang Baekhyun selalu berhasil memancing amarahku sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tak jarang, pertengkaran kecil itu akan berujung pada rambutku yang berguguran setelah dijambak tanpa ampun. Tapi anehnya, kami bisa berbaikan dengan cepat setelah bertengkar.

Aku baru sadar kalau pertengkaran kami membuat aku memahami Baekhyun lebih jauh lagi.

* * *

 **Coins**

* * *

Seperti yang terjadi di hari ke-8 sejak kami tinggal bersama.

 _Live Café_ tempatku bekerja memang membayar gaji karyawannya setiap minggu, karena itulah aku buru-buru pulang untuk memberikan seluruh pendapatanku untuk Baekhyun. Kupikir pertengkaran kami sudah berakhir karena dia tampaknya lumayan senang saat menerima uangku—bahkan kami berdua pergi makan malam di luar setelahnya. Baekhyun bilang dia sedang ingin makan ayam goreng dan malam itu dia menghabiskan sekotak penuh untuknya sendiri.

Tapi besoknya kami kembali bertengkar, tepat setelah aku pulang kerja.

"Park—berjanjilah jangan marah, oke?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan menatapku takut-takut.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Aku menatapnya ragu dan merasa akan mendengar berita tidak mengenakkan semenit kedepan.

"Kau harus janji terlebih dahulu."

"Oke, aku janji."

"Itu—tadi aku berencana pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja..." Dia melirikku sekilas kemudian berbicara sambil menunduk.

"Lalu?"

"...di tengah jalan, di depan restoran China dekat persimpangan sana, aku melihat seorang wanita tunawisma sedang menggendong anaknya yang terus menangis, masih balita, Park..."

"Hm, terus?"

"...wanita itu mengais tong sampah dan mendapatkan sekotak makanan sisa—tapi kemudian pemilik restoran itu mengusir mereka dengan kejamnya. Aku mengikuti mereka dan melihat dia memberikan makanan itu pada anaknya...padahal aku tahu pasti makanan itu tidak layak makan..."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan menatapku dengan binar mata seperti anak anjing. "Aku kasihan sekali melihat mereka, Park. Kau tahu, aku bahkan sampai menangis tadi. Lihat, mataku ini saja masih bengkak sampai sekarang!" Baekhyun menunjuk sudut matanya yang memang tampak memerah.

" _So_?"

"Aku memberikan seluruh uang kita untuk mereka."

"..."

"..."

"Semuanya?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tak tersisa sedikitpun?"

Baekhyun merogoh saku dan menyodorkan tiga buah uang logam 500 won dan selembar uang kertas 1000 won di telapak tangannya. "Tinggal ini. Aku tadi beli es krim, ini kembaliannya."

Aku tidak tahu harus memberikan reaksi seperti apa. Bukannya ingin mengeluh atau bagaimana, tapi aku benar-benar letih seharian ini. Bosku di _café_ sedikit rewel karena penyanyi yang biasa tampil berhalangan datang dan ujung-ujungnya aku yang disuruh menggantikannya. Ditambah lagi dosen muda yang waktu itu memaksaku menemaninya makan—aku terpaksa setelah bosku memohon agar permintaannya diladeni. Menyebalkan sekali.

Belum lagi di bus tadi emosiku tersulut karena supirnya yang mengerem secara mendadak dan membuat tubuhku limbung menabrak seorang gadis. Dia memaki dan menuduhku sengaja menyentuh bokongnya. Akibat tak tahan melihat pandangan sinis dari penumpang lain yang kebanyakan wanita itu, aku terpaksa turun dan pulang dengan berjalan kaki sejauh hampir satu kilo karena kartu _T-Money_ milikku belum diisi ulang dan yang tadi itu adalah saldo terakhir. Belum lagi perutku yang keroncongan dari tadi.

Intinya, aku capek, kesal dan punya hari yang buruk.

Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa istriku baru saja memberikan seluruh uang yang kami punya untuk seorang tunawisma. Uang yang tersisa tinggal 2500 won sedangkan aku masih akan gajian enam hari lagi—hebat.

"Apa kau lupa kalau uang itu bisa untuk biaya makan kita selama dua minggu, Baek?"

Dia menggigit bibir dan kembali menunduk.

"Menurutmu kita bisa bertahan hidup hanya dengan 2500 won sampai gajianku berikutnya? 2500 won untuk berdua selama enam hari? Bahkan untuk membeli es krim saja itu tak akan cukup."

Dia menggeleng.

"Kau tahu itu, lalu kenapa kau malah memberikan semuanya untuk mereka? Aku tidak melarangmu berbagi dengan orang lain, hanya saja tolong pikirkan kalau kita juga masih memiliki keperluan. Kau kan bisa membelikan mereka makanan tanpa harus memberikan seluruh uangnya."

"Iya, maaf." Gumamnya pelan. "Aku memberikan semuanya karena anaknya ternyata sedang demam, Park. Aku tidak tega."

Aku menggeram frustrasi sambil meremas rambut dengan kesal.

"Kau kan sudah janji tak akan marah. Kau memarahiku hanya karena sedikit uang seperti itu? Aku bisa menggantinya ratusan kali lipat!"

Darahku rasanya seperti mendidih.

"Kau pikir aku bisa tidak marah? Menggantinya ratusan kali lipat? Mungkin bagimu uang itu tak ada artinya, tapi aku mendapatkan uang itu dengan susah payah—sial, kupikir kau bukan bocah yang perlu diajari lagi hal-hal seperti ini. Kau baru saja menghina kerja kerasku, Baek."

Saking emosinya, aku hampir saja memukul Baekhyun tapi untunglah kewarasanku masih tersisa sedikit. Akhirnya aku menendang kursi makan sampai terbalik kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi sambil membanting pintu keras-keras. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun pada Baekhyun yang berdiri ketakutan di belakang sana.

Bahkan saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi dua puluh menit kemudian, Baekhyun masih berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk di tempatnya tadi. Aku melewatinya begitu saja dan masuk ke kamarku, masih dengan sedikit bantingan di pintu.

Aku duduk di pinggiran ranjang setelah memakai baju dan berusaha meredakan amarahku yang masih meledak-ledak.

Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Kenapa aku selalu saja melampiaskan amarahku padanya sedangkan kami masih bisa membicarakannya secara baik-baik? Hanya karena aku punya hari yang buruk?

Aku memutuskan keluar dan mendapati Baekhyun duduk di meja makan dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajah. Bahunya bergetar naik-turun dan aku langsung tahu kalau dia menangis.

"Baekhyuna..." Aku mengambil kursi yang tadi kutendang dan menariknya ke sebelah Baekhyun. Dia makin sesunggukan dan tak mau berbicara meski aku sudah minta maaf dan membujuknya dengan kata-kata manis. Dia juga tak mau melepas tangan dari wajah dan terus menolak saat aku akan memeluknya.

Akhirnya aku berhenti membujuk dan memilih diam saja sampai dia capek menangis. Dia tidak tahu saja aku juga berulang kali mengusap pipiku yang basah karena tak tahan mendengarnya terisak.

Jam sudah menujukkan pukul 10 malam dan aku benar-benar kelaparan. Tak ada bahan makanan apapun di dapur meski hanya sebungkus ramyeon. Bukankah itu luar biasa?

Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, mungkin Tuhan sedang ingin mengujiku waktu itu. Apakah aku sanggup bersabar dalam setiap kekurangan dan jadi orang yang lebih dewasa atau malah jadi orang yang tak bisa mengendalikan diri dan selalu terbawa amarah?

Tuhan ingin agar aku selalu bersyukur karena masih ada orang yang lebih susah hidupnya dari kami.

"Hey, lihat ini! Siapa bilang kita tidak punya uang lagi?" Aku masuk ke kamar dan kembali dengan celengan plastik kesayanganku yang penuh lakban untuk menutupi bekas sayatan pisau. Sejak kelas satu SMA aku ingin sekali punya gitar elektrik sendiri, karena itulah aku menyisihkan uang saku di celengan ini selain menabung di bank. Tapi niatku belum terkabul sampai sekarang karena celengannya selalu kubongkar kalau sedang terdesak butuh uang.

Aku menggoyang-goyangkan celengan itu dan bunyi koin yang beradu langsung terdengar nyaring. Dengan menggunakan pisau dapur, aku membuat sayatan di bagian belakang dan mengeluarkan seluruh simpanan uang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Baekhyuna? Ayo bantu aku menghitung uangnya—astaga, uang kita banyak sekali sampai-sampai aku tak sanggup menghitungnya sendiri!" Padahal sebenarnya tidak sebanyak yang kuharapkan.

Sambil menghitung koin-koinku yang berharga itu, aku kembali membujuk istriku yang masih merajuk. Dia sudah tidak menangis, tapi masih tetap tak mau melepas tangan dari wajahnya.

"Baekhyuna, aku minta maaf, oke? Tadi itu aku memang bersalah."

Dia diam tapi tangannya perlahan-lahan turun. Jantungku rasanya seperti diremas saat melihat matanya yang bengkak memerah. Astaga, hanya karena uang aku tega membuatnya seperti ini?

"Maaf, Park." Dia melirikku sekilas sambil menggigit bibir. Matanya terpaku pada uang receh yang tersebar di atas meja. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku menghitung koin dan memandanginya dengan perasaan sedih.

"Aku tidak berpikir jauh dulu sebelum bertindak. A-aku hanya kasihan melihat mereka dan aku tidak tega melihat balita malang itu harus memakan makanan tak layak padahal ia sakit. Aku sedang hamil dan akan punya anak juga sebentar lagi, jadi aku membayangkan bagaimana kalau seandainya aku yang ada di posisi itu? A-aku akan bekerja untuk mengganti uang itu, Park. Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat menghina kerja kerasmu."

Ya ampun, istriku...

...aku tidak pernah tahu kalau hatinya sebaik dan selembut ini. Bahkan dalam hidup serba sederhana yang kuberikan untuknya, dia masih sanggup berbagi dengan orang lain. Sedangkan aku? Yang kutahu hanyalah mengeluh dan merasa hidupku yang paling malang.

Aku terpesona.

"Hei, sudahlah—lupakan tentang uang itu, oke?" Aku mengacak rambutnya dan dia menatapku tanpa berkedip. "Aku akan bekerja lebih giat, jangan khawatir. Lagipula kita masih punya ini—" Ujarku sambil tersenyum lebar saat menunjuk hamparan koin di depanku.

"—kau pasti belum makan sejak tadi, iya kan? Kupikir ini cukup untuk membeli ayam goreng. Mau makan di luar bersamaku?"

Dia mengangguk pelan, "Aku minta maaf, Park."

"Aku juga minta maaf, Baekhyuna."

Seperti itulah, kami kembali berbaikan. Baekhyun merengut sedih saat melihat aku yang dengan semangatnya mengumpulkan koin dan memasukkannya ke dalam plastik bening. Aku paham, setidaknya. Dia itu anak orang kaya dan hal-hal semacam ini tentu saja tidak pernah dialaminya. Sedangkan aku—uang receh seperti ini selalu kuanggap sama berharganya seperti uang kertas. Tidak, aku tidak malu. Aku hanya merasa bersalah karena membuat Baekhyun terpaksa menjalani hidup yang seperti ini bersamaku.

Sekitar pukul setengah sebelas lewat, kami pergi keluar untuk membeli makanan. Baekhyun bilang dia ingin makan ayam goreng lagi, dan karena uang kami terbatas, kami hanya membeli sekotak untuk berdua. Aku juga membeli nasi instan dan sebotol air mineral isi 1,5 liter lalu mengajak Baekhyun makan di sebuah bangku panjang dekat sungai Han.

Aku memang lapar, sangat. Tapi saat melihat Baekhyun makan dengan lahap sampai-sampai pipinya menggembung malah membuatku kenyang begitu saja. Aneh. Aku malah menyuapi Baekhyun potongan ayam goreng yang seharusnya jadi jatahku dan dia tampak agak kaget saat menerima makanan dari tanganku.

"Cih, sok romantis." Dia menggerutu tapi kemudian balas menyuapiku lima detik kemudian. Entahlah, aku juga merasa kalau hubungan kami memang aneh.

Selesai makan, Baekhyun bilang ingin berada di situ lebih lama dan aku menurutinya. Kami duduk merapat di bangku sambil memandangi sungai Han yang tenang. Tak banyak orang yang ada di sini karena memang sudah hampir tengah malam, hanya ada sekumpulan pekerja kantoran di sebelah sana yang asyik minum-minum dan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan agak jauh dari kami.

Kencan. Bisakah yang kami lakukan ini dikatakan berkencan?

Sambil bercerita tentang apa-apa saja yang ia lakukan seharian, Baekhyun tampak menggosok-gosokkan tangan dan meniupkan nafasnya di sana. Dia kedinginan.

"...aku bosan, Park. Tidak bisakah kau membawaku ke tempat kerjamu juga? Janji, aku hanya akan duduk diam dan... "

Aku meraih tangan dinginnya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Tangan Baekhyun begitu kecil dan jarinya lentik semua—aku tak percaya kalau tangan ini dulu sering memukuliku dan membuat tulang hidungku patah.

"...aku juga tidak buruk dalam bernyanyi. Siapa tahu mereka mau memperkerjakanku..."

Dia masih terus bercerita, tak sadar kalau dari tadi aku sudah mengecupi tangannya diam-diam. Kulit tangannya halus dan lembut, kontras sekali dengan tanganku yang kasar. Dan saat sibuk meneliti jemari Baekhyun yang lentik tapi polos tak berhiaskan apapun, hatiku mencelos.

Aku akan bekerja lebih giat agar suatu hari nanti di jari manisnya tersemat cincin pemberianku.

"Park? Kenapa kau menciumi tanganku?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tanya kenapa kau menciumi tanganku?" Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan menatapku tak suka. Ya, benar sekali—kami tidak sedekat itu sampai-sampai aku bisa menciumi tangannya sesukaku. Lagi-lagi aku kecewa tanpa sebab.

"Ma-maaf, Baekhyun. Aku hanya—"

"Daripada mencium tanganku, bagaimana kalau kau mencium bibirku saja?"

"Me-memangnya boleh?" Bodoh sekali. Aku sudah menciumnya beberapa kali dan malah bertanya seakan-akan memang itulah yang kuinginkan dari tadi.

Baekhyun tersenyum, yang anehnya terlihat manis sekali di mataku—dan kemudian ciuman itupun terjadi. Sepasang kekasih yang tadinya berkencan di sebelah sana itu berjalan melewati kami, tampaknya mereka akan pulang. Aku sempat melihat pandangan aneh yang mereka beri—tentu saja, dua orang pria berciuman tengah malam di pinggir sungai Han bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar. Tapi aku tak peduli, tanganku malah menahan belakang kepala Baekhyun dan melumat bibirnya semakin dalam.

Saat Baekhyun tampak seperti akan kehabisan nafas, disitulah aku baru melepaskan ciuman kami. Bahkan di tengah malam seperti ini aku masih bisa melihat pipinya yang merona dan bibirnya sedikit membengkak.

"Ayo pulang."

Dia mengangguk dan kamipun pulang dengan tangan saling bergandengan. Aneh. Aku juga tidak mengerti hubungan yang bagaimana yang sedang kami jalani saat ini. Tapi yang paling membuatku tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya aku merasa bahagia saat berada dekat dengannya. Padahal waktu hubungan kami sedang panas-panasnya dulu di SMA, aku sering berpura-pura jadi Light Yagami dan menulis nama 'Byun Baekhyun' ratusan kali di halaman belakang buku tulisku. Aku tidak berharap dia mati atau apa—hanya berharap dia tidak menggangguku sehari saja. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun dan kedua sahabatnya selalu punya cara untuk membuatku kesal.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka kami bisa jadi seperti ini?

Baekhyun mengeluh capek berjalan dan mengantuk padahal kami baru berjalan sekitar satu blok. "Mau kugendong?" Dia mengangguk dan mengusap matanya yang meredup. Aku menggendongnya di punggung dan berjalan lambat-lambat—mirip ketika aku menggendongnya dulu sepulang dari rumah sakit.

"Apa aku berat?" Bisiknya pelan, tepat di dekat telingaku.

"Tidak—hm, hanya bertambah sedikit mungkin?" Perut Baekhyun berada di punggungku dan aku bisa merasakan bagian itu membuncit namun lembut seperti perut boneka. Aku harus berjalan pelan-pelan karena di dalam sana ada anakku.

Tak banyak percakapan karena sepertinya dia benar-benar mengantuk. Tapi ada satu kalimat yang membuat hatiku seperti akan melompat keluar.

"Park, aku suka sekali aroma tubuhmu." Singkat, tapi berhasil membuatku berdebar-debar.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku bertanya dalam hati. _Apakah aku mencintaimu, Baekhyuna?_

Pertanyaan yang mudah tapi sulit kujawab.

* * *

 **My Pregnant Wife**

* * *

Keesokan harinya adalah hari Minggu. Seharusnya aku libur, tapi karena memikirkan keluarga kecilku tak punya uang untuk lima hari kedepan sampai aku gajian—akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk datang ke _café_ dan menemui bos-ku yang kadang-kadang galak itu.

"Uhm, Tao Hyung—" Dia mengangkat wajah sebentar kemudian sibuk menghitung lembaran uangnya lagi. "Ada apa, Yeol?"

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kalau aku meminjam uangnya, apakah dia akan mengizinkan? Ah, tapi tidak usah saja. Aku paling tidak suka berhutang karena bisa membuat hidup jadi tak tenang. Belajar dari pengalaman orangtuaku yang selalu dikejar rentenir setiap saat.

"Begini, aku sedang butuh uang, Hyung."

"Kau mau pinjam uangku?"

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat. "Bukan, Hyung. Tapi—bolehkah aku bekerja seharian penuh dan lembur sampai malam? Aku akan mengerjakan apapun—apapun, Hyung."

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan penuh selidik, "Ah, bukankah kau baru gajian dua hari lalu?"

"Iya, Hyung. Hanya saja—aku butuh uang lagi." Aku punya keluarga kecil yang harus kunafkahi.

Dia tampak berpikir sebentar dan aku berdoa dalam hati agar bos-ku itu mengabulkan niatku. "Bagaimana ya—hari ini kau tidak bisa menjadi pengiring musik karena _café_ kita sudah punya jadwal untuk band lokal setiap minggunya."

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku sungkan untuk menyuruhmu—tapi sepertinya hari ini kau bisa jadi pelayan. Ah, untuk jam lemburnya, apakah kau mau mencuci piring dan membersihkan toilet? Kebetulan salah satu pekerja yang bertugas di bagian itu sedang berhalangan hadir. Kau bisa menggantikannya?"

"Bisa, Hyung! Aku akan melakukan semuanya—jangan sungkan padaku. Tapi, bisakah Hyung membayarku hari ini juga?"

Dia terkekeh, "Astaga, kau sepertinya benar-benar sedang butuh uang. Baiklah, kau bisa mulai bekerja sekarang."

Aku membungkuk berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Wajah Baekhyun kembali terlintas saat aku mengenakan pakaian pelayan dan mulai bekerja. Entah sejak kapan, tapi aku seperti mendapat kekuatan baru setiap gambaran tentang Baekhyun dengan perut buncitnya terlintas di otakku.

Aku jadi teringat masa kecilku di Jeju, sebelum kedua orangtuaku memutuskan untuk mengadu nasib di Seoul dan meninggalkanku bersama kakek-nenek. Dulu waktu kelas satu SD aku pernah bertanya, ' _Kenapa appa dan eomma harus bekerja? Kenapa kalian tidak di rumah saja dan menemaniku belajar? Orangtua Yejin selalu menemaninya mengerjakan tugas setiap malam, kenapa kalian tidak?'_

Ayah kemudian mengelus rambutku dan tersenyum lembut, ' _Karena appa dan eomma harus memastikan Chanyeol kami ini makan dengan baik dan bisa terus bersekolah supaya jadi anak pintar, tidak seperti kami. Kalau kami tidak bekerja, lalu siapa yang akan memberi Chanyeol kami ini makan dan membayar uang sekolahnya?'_

Mereka pergi mencari nafkah di laut—ayahku bekerja sebagai nelayan di kapal milik Tuan Kim, ayah Jisoo dan ibuku seorang penyelam wanita, _haenyeo_. Aku bukannya menyalahkan keadaan, tapi pekerjaan mereka sering membuatku merasa kesepian. Aku ingin bercerita tentang sekelompok murid nakal yang mem- _bully_ -ku di sekolah, tapi mereka tak ada waktu untuk itu. Kakek-nenekku sibuk bekerja di kebun jeruk dan tentu saja pengaduan anak kecil sepertiku hanya akan dibalas dengan kata _Tak apa-apa, Chanyeora. Nanti kakek akan datang ke sekolahmu dan memarahi mereka semua._

Anak-anak nakal itu selalu menghina tubuhku yang gendut, kacamata bulat jelek yang kupakai, sepatuku yang merupakan pemberian tetangga—dan sebagainya. Aku diam saja saat mereka memukulku, paling-paling aku akan berlari ke pantai dan menangis sambil memandang ke arah laut, berharap kapal yang membawa ayahku pulang lebih cepat. Atau menunggu ibuku dan teman-teman penyelamnya naik ke daratan.

Kuakui, aku dulunya anak lelaki yang gendut tapi lemah dan cengeng.

Tapi semenjak kejadian itu menimpa ayahku, mau tak mau aku berubah jadi Chanyeol yang kuat dan tegar. Aku kelas tiga SD saat badai itu terjadi—badai yang memporak-porandakan kapal ayahku dan membuat beliau nyaris tewas. Syukurlah waktu itu ayah bisa selamat karena berpegangan pada tong kayu, meski dia sempat terombang-ambing di laut dengan kaki kanan yang patah.

Ayah tak sanggup lagi bekerja di kapal karena makin sering sakit-sakitan dan keuangan keluarga kami semakin sulit. Aku sering mendapati ibuku yang menangis diam-diam di kamar dan meratapi slip tagihan biaya perobatan ayah yang mahal—dari situlah aku akhirnya paham tentang pentingnya pekerjaan dan uang. Sepulang sekolah, aku diam-diam pergi mencari kerang dan kepiting lalu kujual ke restoran-restoran yang ada di dekat pantai. Atau kalau sedang beruntung, aku bisa menjualnya pada turis yang memadati pantai saat hari libur tiba.

Melihat mata berkaca-kaca ayah dan ibu saat aku menyerahkan uang hasil jerih payahku sendiri membuatku terpacu untuk bekerja lebih giat dan menghasilkan uang lebih banyak. Aku terbiasa bekerja sejak kecil, bahkan saat kedua orangtuaku memutuskan pindah ke Seoul dan meninggalkanku di Jeju untuk memulai usaha jajanan pinggir jalan mereka.

Kalau dulu aku mencari uang untuk orangtuaku, sekarang aku mencari uang untuk Baekhyun. Akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa dulu ayah dan ibuku giat sekali bekerja—karena mereka memiliki aku sebagai tanggungan. Begitu juga dengan aku sekarang, Baekhyun dan calon bayi kami adalah tanggung-jawabku.

Semua ini kulakukan demi mereka.

Pekerjaanku berlalu begitu saja. Setelah membersihkan kubikel toilet terakhir dan memastikan seluruh perabot sudah rapi di tempatnya masing-masing, aku segera melepas seragam dan menemui Tao Hyung di ruangannya. Sudah pukul 9 malam dan Baekhyun pasti kebingungan karena aku belum pulang juga.

"Karena kau sudah bekerja keras seharian ini, dan kau juga butuh uang..." Dia tersenyum dan aku ikut-ikutan tersenyum malu. "...aku memberimu lebih."

Dia menyodorkan dua lembar uang kertas 50.000 won dan dua lembar pecahan 10.000. Wow. 120.000 won dalam sehari—nyaris dua kali lipat dari bayanganku. Biasanya, jam kerja maksimal di _café_ ini adalah 9 jam dengan bayaran sekitar 7000 won perjamnya—lebih tinggi dari gaji minimum di tempat lain.

"Tapi Hyung...ini banyak sekali..." Ujarku sambil melirik uang dalam genggaman dan Tao Hyung secara bergantian. Dia terkekeh.

"Benar kata Yixing, kau ini terlampau jujur. Baiklah, anggap saja itu bonus karena banyak pelanggan yang datang ke _café_ kita seharian ini. Ambillah, jangan sungkan begitu."

"Te-terima kasih Hyung, terima kasih!" Aku membungkuk berkali-kali kemudian bergegas pulang. Tapi yang kudapat saat aku menginjakkan kaki di rumah adalah Baekhyun yang kembali merajuk dan menuduhku bersenang-senang seharian di luar sana. Oh, aku harus segera mencari tahu produk perawatan rambut apa yang ampuh untuk menguatkan akar sekaligus bisa menumbuhkan rambut dalam waktu cepat—dia kembali menjambakku habis-habisan.

"Baekhyuna—hentikan, astaga, sakit!"

Aku menghentakkan tangannya dan meraba kepalaku yang sakitnya bukan main. Aku syok saat melihat rambutku yang berguguran di lantai dan di sela jari—Baekhyun memang tak pernah main-main kalau sedang kesal.

"Apa kau masih marah karena masalah uang kemarin? Apa karena itu kau menghindariku seharian ini?" Dia mengusap mata dan semua kekesalanku menguap begitu saja saat melihat wajahnya yang tampak sedih sekali.

"Baekhyuna, bukan—hei, berhentilah menangis."

"Kalau bukan, lalu kenapa? Kau cepat sekali perginya tapi pulang selarut ini. Padahal aku tadi pergi ke minimarket dan membeli telur pakai uang recehmu—aku memasakkan telur goreng untukmu, Park."

Baekhyun. Dia membuat hatiku menghangat entah karena apa.

"Hei—sudahlah." Aku merunduk agar mata kami sejajar. "Aku ada pekerjaan di _café_ , Tao Hyung yang memintanya." Aku tak mungkin berkata jujur, Baekhyun pasti akan menangis lagi.

"Dan dia membayarku mahal—lihat..." Aku mengeluarkan uang dan menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun. "—ini bakal cukup sampai gajianku berikutnya, kalau kita berhemat." Aku tersenyum kikuk. Berhemat apanya, yang kami lakukan setiap hari bisa dibilang lebih dari berhemat.

Aku menyeka pipinya yang basah, "Jangan menangis lagi, oke? Aku mandi dulu lalu makan telur goreng buatanmu—pasti rasanya enak. Apa kau juga belum makan karena menungguku pulang?"

Dia menggigit bibir dan mengangguk, aku bisa melihat sebuah senyuman terkulum di bibirnya. "Aku sudah lapar sekali dari tadi."

"Baiklah, tunggu aku di meja makan." Lagi-lagi dia mengangguk patuh.

"Anak Baik, ini—uangnya buatmu."

Sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, aku menyempatkan diri mengusak rambutnya dengan gemas. Perasaan aneh itu menjalari seluruh tubuhku lagi.

* * *

 **My Pregnant Wife 2**

* * *

Aku ingat ketika Baekhyun mulai mengidam. Permintaannya memang cukup mudah untuk dikabulkan, tapi terkadang dia mengidam di saat yang tidak tepat. Seperti minta dibelikan es krim dari minimarket yang ada di depan halte dekat sekolah kami dulu—harus dari sana dan tidak boleh dari minimarket lain. Padahal waktu itu sudah tengah malam dan di luar hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya.

"Kalau kau tak mau, biar aku saja yang pergi membelinya! Kau memang tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya mengidam, Park!" Dia mulai merajuk dan memakai jaketnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Seandainya saja Baekhyun tahu kalau aku bukannya mengkhawatirkan letak minimarketnya yang jauh atau aku yang bakal kehujanan—aku hanya mengkhawatirkan dia. Dia sedang hamil dan ingin makan es krim tengah malam? Yang benar saja.

Yah, kuakui. Aku punya sedikit masalah dengan pengendalian emosi. Aku membentaknya karena dia bersikeras ingin pergi sendiri dan ujung-ujungnya dia menangis. Baekhyun memang bertambah sensitif, cengeng dan pemarah beberapa waktu belakangan—mungkin karena pengaruh hormon kehamilan. Entahlah.

Aku selalu saja serba salah kalau Baekhyun sudah seperti itu.

"Berhentilah menangis, Baekhyun. Baiklah, kau mau yang rasa apa? Cepat bilang, biar kubelikan." Aku menahan emosiku yang nyaris mencapai puncak kemudian memeluknya sampai dia tenang.

Benar kata Jongdae, temanku. Ah aku lupa bilang kalau Jongdae adalah satu-satunya teman yang tahu tentang pernikahanku dengan Baekhyun. Dia belum punya pacar tapi dia benar-benar bisa diandalkan saat kumintai nasehat. Dia bilang aku hanya perlu bersabar, mengalah, memberi lebih banyak perhatian dan satu lagi—membuka hatiku untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akan menatapku tanpa berkedip setiap aku membelai rambutnya dan berbicara dengan nada lembut. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau mencintai Baekhyun tak serumit yang kubayangkan, aku saja yang terlalu banyak berspekulasi.

"Aku mau yang rasa cokelat. Tapi rasa _green tea_ juga mau. Apa uang kita cukup untuk membeli dua, Park? Uang kita tinggal ini."

Dia begitu menggemaskan, sekaligus menyebalkan. Tapi lebih menyebalkan lagi saat menyadari jumlah uang yang ia sodorkan.

"Masih cukup, jangan khawatir." Dia tersenyum lebar dan untuk kesekian kalinya, aku berperang dengan hatiku sendiri.

 _Kau selalu berdebar saat melihat dia tersenyum. Kau jatuh cinta padanya, Yeol._

 _Kau hanya terpaksa, Yeol. Tidak mungkin kau jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, mustahil. Dan dia juga tak akan mencintaimu sampai kapanpun, jangan mimpi kau._

Gajiku masih akan dibayar dua hari lagi dan aku baru saja membeli susu serta bahan makanan lain kemarin sore—sebenarnya uang kami sangat pas-pasan. Apalagi es krim kesukaan Baekhyun adalah merk terkenal yang sering muncul di TV. Sepertinya besok aku bakal minta lembur lagi.

Dan akhirnya aku pergi menembus hujan, berjalan kaki nyaris dua kilometer melewati puluhan minimarket serupa dan pulang naik taksi karena bus terakhir sudah lewat dua jam lalu. Bisa saja aku membelinya di minimarket ujung gang sana dan berpura-pura membelinya di dekat sekolah—tapi aku tak tega membohongi Baekhyun dan dua mata beningnya yang berlinang-linang itu.

Kupikir Baekhyun akan senang saat aku pulang dengan dua _cup_ besar es krim di tangan. Ternyata tidak.

Dia marah-marah karena aku pulang dengan pakaian basah, hidung berair dan bersin tanpa henti.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku." Sebenarnya aku frustrasi kalau Baekhyun mulai kumat tingkah cengengnya. Mungkin akan lebih mudah kalau kami berkelahi dan saling pukul seperti dulu—tapi tidak mungkin, dia sedang hamil.

"Aku terpaksa pergi berjalan kaki karena uangnya tak akan cukup kalau aku naik taksi pulang pergi."

Dia masih cemberut dan sesekali menghapus airmata dengan kasar. "Kau kan bisa beli satu saja, kenapa harus beli dua kalau kau akhirnya kena hujan seperti ini? Kenapa kau juga tidak pakai payung tadi? Kalau kau sakit, lalu aku bagaimana?"

Hatiku menghangat seketika tanpa kuketahui alasan pastinya.

"Kau kan tadi mintanya dua, Baekhyun. Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku lupa bawa payung karena terburu-buru—sekarang makan es-nya sebelum mencair."

Begitulah.

Aku bukan orang yang penyabar sebenarnya, tapi Baekhyun selalu saja berhasil menguji kesabaranku. Oh, dia juga punya satu permintaan aneh—minta dipeluk 15 menit di depan jendela. Waktu itu aku sedang terburu-buru akan pergi bekerja, tapi Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja mencegatku dan merengek-rengek minta dipeluk. Aku memeluknya sebentar tapi dia mulai merajuk karena katanya kami harus berpelukan 15 menit, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Terkadang aku tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran orang yang sedang hamil.

Katanya keinginan mengidam itu akan sangat menyiksa kalau tidak dituruti. Tapi kupikir yang lebih tersiksa itu adalah hatiku. Aku tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan setiap aku berdekatan dengan Baekhyun.

"Park—peluk...sebentar saja...lima belas menit..." Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dengan kedua lengan terbentang lebar-lebar.

"Minggirlah, Baek. Aku harus pergi kerja sekarang juga."

"Parkk...peluuuk...tunggu, jangan pergi dulu..." Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan aku terpana saat menyadari dia ini benar-benar menggemaskan, tapi menyebalkan.

Otakku kacau. Dia kembali berhasil menghancurkan benteng pertahananku sampai jebol tak bersisa.

Dia selalu berhasil mengobrak-abrik hatiku sampai ke sudut-sudut tergelap.

"Baiklah, sini..." Aku menyerah meski itu artinya Tao Hyung akan mengomel dan memotong sekian persen gajiku. Dia tidak pelit, memang. Hanya saja, dia agak perhitungan untuk beberapa hal tertentu—misalnya saja tidak bisa memberi toleransi pada pekerja yang datang terlambat dan semacamnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menarikku ke depan jendela. "Peluk aku disini, Park."

"Hm, baiklah."

Dia menyatukan tubuh kami sampai rapat tak berjarak dan meletakkan kepala mungilnya di dadaku. Tangannya melingkari pinggangku dengan erat dan dia mulai bergumam sesuatu tentang _Ah, nyaman sekali_ atau _Kau wangi sekali, Park_ —dan dia tak henti-hentinya mengendus ketiak dan leherku seperti seekor anak anjing.

Astaga, ketiakku.

Aku terkejut dengan perlakuannya. Tapi lebih terkejut lagi pada diriku sendiri yang malah membalas pelukan itu dan mengelus belakang kepalanya dengan lembut. Rambutnya halus dan wangi sekali. Tidak, bukan hanya rambutnya—tubuh Baekhyun wangi secara keseluruhan sampai-sampai rasanya aku bisa mabuk hanya dengan menghirup aromanya.

"Sudah lima belas menit, Park. Aku sudah puas."

Aku tidak tahu kalau berpelukan denganku bisa membuat kedua pipi Baekhyun bersemburat merah.

"Selamat bekerja, Park. Hati-hati di jalan." Baekhyun menunduk malu-malu dan tanpa kuduga, dia mengecup pipiku lalu kabur masuk ke kamar.

Hari yang aneh, karena tak biasanya aku sangat bersemangat pergi ke tempatku bekerja. Aku diomeli Tao Hyung karena datang terlambat dan gajiku terancam kena potong, tapi batal. Itu karena dia bilang permainan gitarku hari itu beda seperti biasanya. Aku tampak lebih hidup dan mirip pria muda yang sedang jatuh cinta. Apalagi saat penyanyi utamanya mengajakku berduet. Tepuk tangan riuh langsung menyambut kami saat selesai—mereka tidak tahu saja siapa yang menginvasi pikiranku sejak tadi.

Aneh, hanya karena sebuah pelukan dan ciuman kecil dari Byun Baekhyun...

Tapi kami juga sering bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Tanpa kusadari, pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil seperti itu membuatku belajar mengenal Baekhyun lebih dalam. Aku lebih bersabar dalam menghadapi semua tingkahnya yang selalu membuat kepalaku sakit, aku juga belajar mengerti apa yang dia inginkan dan aku belajar mengalah saat pertengkaran kami semakin memburuk.

Dia marah dan menuduhku berniat membunuhnya karena ada cangkang telur di omelet yang kumasakkan untuk sarapan pagi kami.

Dia salah memasukkan garam ke tempat gula dan besoknya aku yang kena marah karena teh yang kubuat rasanya asin.

Dia mengomeliku karena listriknya padam saat dia sedang asyik menonton kartun.

Dia juga menyalahkanku karena cuacanya yang kelewat panas. Begitu juga kalau hujan turun diselingi petir, dia akan menyalahkanku atas hal itu.

Dan yang paling kuingat adalah saat Baekhyun bilang aku terlalu tampan untuk ukuran orang yang bekerja di _café_. Jujur saja, aku jadi salah tingkah saat dia bilang begitu.

"Kau sengaja kan sok tampan begitu supaya banyak mahasiswi yang datang ke tempatmu? Supaya kau bisa tebar pesona sambil tersenyum kesana-kemari, iya kan?"

"Astaga, Baekhyun. Aku memang tampan, tanpa kusengaja pun aku memang sudah tampan dari lahir."

"Aku benci kau, Park! Kubilang jangan sok tampan!"

"Aku tidak sok tampan, Baekhyun."

Entahlah, aku sulit mengerti jalan pikirannya. Dia menyuruhku pergi bekerja dengan memakai kemeja ayah yang bagian dada dan punggungnya robek agak lebar serta warnanya sudah pudar—katanya supaya aku tampak jelek di mata orang lain. Aku mengalah dan menuruti keinginannya. Tapi dia malah merajuk karena aku masih juga terlihat tampan.

Aku tak tahan dengan rajukannya, karena itulah aku menyodorkan kepalaku dan membiarkan Baekhyun meremasi rambutku sampai puas.

"Hm, kau sudah cukup jelek sekarang. Sana, pergilah bekerja, Park. Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan rapikan rambutmu, biarkan tetap seperti itu sampai kau pulang nanti sore."

Aku menuruti semua keinginannya. Meski hari itu aku harus menerima tatapan aneh dari orang-orang dan bahkan dianggap gila oleh supir bus yang kunaiki—hanya demi dia. Hanya supaya Baekhyunku merasa lebih baik.

Haha, Baekhyunku.

Disitulah aku menyadari kalau sekeras apapun aku menghindar, aku tak bisa menghentikan sesuatu yang berkembang cepat di dalam hatiku. Baekhyun terlalu sulit untuk kutolak.

Besoknya, di sela waktu istirahat makan siang, aku memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di ruang loker dan berpikir. Apa yang salah dalam hubungan kami?

Aku membencinya? Hm, mungkin? Kalau dia sedang kumat saja.

Aku ingin menghindarinya? Selalu. Ya, selalu gagal.

Aku suka melihat dia sedih, marah, merajuk, menangis dan semacamnya? Tidak.

Apa yang kurasakan saat melihat dia tersenyum dan bertingkah menggemaskan? Senang.

Apa yang kurasakan saat berada di dekatnya? Berdebar-debar.

Apa aku sekarang benar-benar gay? Entahlah.

Apa aku mencintainya? Aku tidak bisa menjawab.

Perasaan ini jelas berbeda seperti yang kurasakan pada Jisoo, Rose atau gadis-gadis yang pernah kutaksir. Entah dalam artian positif atau negatif, aku merasa kalau perasaanku pada Baekhyun lebih kuat.

Karena itulah aku kembali menemui Jongdae di minimarket tempatku bekerja dulu untuk konsultasi tentang masalahku.

"Hm, menurut pandanganku, kau memang jatuh cinta padanya. Bukan sekedar kagum, tertarik, suka—tapi cinta. Kau tahu, cinta itu lebih kuat dari apapun."

Aku tersedak soda yang sedang kuminum. Jatuh cinta katanya? Yang benar saja.

"Tapi kupikir aku membencinya, Jongdae ya. Dia juga membenciku. Itu tidak mungkin cinta, aku yakin itu."

"Itu kan menurut otakmu, bukan hatimu." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk dadaku dengan gaya sok tahu. Jongdae menghabiskan setengah jam waktunya untuk menceramahiku dan memberi contoh nyata tentang orang-orang yang jatuh cinta.

"Jujur padaku, kau berusaha menjaga jarak karena perbedaan status kalian, iya kan?" Selidiknya.

Sialnya Jongdae benar. Status sialan. Aku malu mengakui kalau sebenarnya aku takut dengan semua yang melekat di diri Baekhyun—status keluarga terhormat dan sebagainya. Kami berbeda kasta. Dia pangeran dan aku hanya rakyat jelata.

Jongdae terbahak sambil menepuk bahuku kuat-kuat. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur menikah dengan seseorang seperti Baekhyun, Yeol. Dia mau tinggal dan hidup sederhana bersamamu, itu artinya dia tidak menganggap perbedaan kalian itu sesuatu yang penting, benar tidak?"

Iya benar. Baekhyun bahkan sampai diusir oleh keluarganya karena aku.

"Yeol, sudah saatnya kau membuka hatimu. Memangnya kau mau seperti ini terus dengannya? Demi apapun juga, kalian sudah menikah tapi kau selalu saja menjaga jarak. Apakah kau pernah memikirkan tentang perasaannya?"

Itu benar. Aku memang tidak tahu dan tidak pernah mencari tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Baekhyun selama tinggal bersamaku.

Baiklah, aku menyerah.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Berbaik hatilah padanya dan jangan batasi dirimu lagi. Kalau kau cinta, katakan cinta. Jadilah orang yang jujur pada diri sendiri. Beri dia perhatian, kasih sayang, perlindungan—sebenarnya hal-hal seperti itu jauh lebih penting dari harta."

"Terima kasih, Jongdae ya. Kudoakan kau segera dapat pacar."

Akhirnya aku pulang dengan terburu-buru setelah singgah di toko kue dekat minimarket.

"Baekhyuna..." Dia terkejut saat aku tiba-tiba memeluknya begitu tiba di depan pintu. Mungkin kalau aku tidak menolak perasaanku terlalu keras, aku tahu jawabannya. Perasaan ini bernama...entahlah. Biarkan nama perasaan itu mengendap di otakku saja.

"Aku bawa kue untukmu. Apa kau suka rasa—"

"Stroberi?"

"—stroberi?"

Kami terdiam dan tertawa lima detik kemudian. Seharusnya aku sadar kalau kami selalu terhubung secara emosional tanpa kuketahui.

"Kau tahu darimana aku sedang ingin makan kue stroberi? Padahal aku baru saja ingin pergi ke toko kue." Bahkan hanya dengan melihat raut senang di wajahnya saat menerima kue yang kubawa saja sudah membuatku bahagia.

"Hanya tahu saja."

Sialnya semua nasehat Jongdae benar. Aku memutuskan untuk membuka hatiku dan memperbaiki hubungan kami. Malam itu, kami makan kue stroberi yang kubeli di meja makan—saling menyuapi satu sama lain meski matanya masih menatapku penuh keraguan. Acara di meja makan sudah tak sesepi di awal dulu—Baekhyun mulai sering mengajakku membahas apa saja. Aku asyik sekali menatapinya bercerita, tanpa sadar tanganku sudah terjulur dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba perhatian padaku, Park? Hati-hati, aku bisa saja jatuh cinta padamu kalau kau terus melakukannya."

Aku tertawa canggung dan tersedak potongan stroberi besar yang tidak sempat kukunyah—ucapan Baekhyun barusan berhasil mengacaukan hatiku lagi.

Besoknya dan besoknya lagi juga seperti itu, kami masih sering ribut karena hal kecil tapi berbaikan dengan cepat setelahnya. Meski terkadang aku juga sering kesal karena permintaan mengidamnya yang tak kenal waktu dan situasi.

Sampai pada suatu malam dimana dia minta—ditiduri.

Bisa-bisanya Baekhyun mengidam hal yang paling kutakutkan? Aku tak percaya itu, sungguh. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau pemerkosaan itu juga membuat luka mendalam di hatiku? Aku tak mau bohong kalau pernah menelan liur diam-diam saat tanpa sengaja melihat dia berganti pakaian atau melihat bokong montoknya bergoyang-goyang ketika dia berjalan di depanku—tapi tetap saja aku takut.

Tapi akhirnya kami berhasil melakukannya, persetubuhan yang banjir airmata.

Aneh, hanya karena sebuah seks yang dramatis hubungan kami membaik di luar dugaanku.

Aku berdoa agar kebahagiaanku bisa bertahan lama, aku berdoa semoga kami terus mesra seperti itu. Tapi ternyata doaku tak terkabul.

Itu terjadi tepat kandungan Baekhyun berusia 4 bulan dan aku sudah berjanji akan pergi kencan dengannya.

Seharusnya aku bersamanya di taman, saling peluk dan berbagi ciuman—melakukan kegiatan khas kencan lainnya seharian.

Iya, seharusnya.

Bukannya malah berada di mobil Kyungsoo dan mau-mau saja diajak anak itu pergi ke sebuah kamar di salah satu lantai Empress Hospital yang ditunggui dua orang _bodyguard_ di depannya.

"Eomma—ini Chanyeol, suami Baekhyun." Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kalaupun aku membungkuk hormat, wanita yang terbaring dengan banyak selang di sana itu belum tentu akan menerima salamku.

Dan akhirnya aku membungkuk dengan canggungnya.

"Chanyeol, ini ibuku..."

Kyungsoo menatapku dengan seringai tersungging di bibirnya, "...ibu tiri Baekhyun yang mengalami koma selama bertahun-tahun. Hm, kau tahu kenapa dia koma?"

Aku menggeleng. Entah kenapa, ekspresi Kyungsoo berbanding terbalik dengan nada suaranya yang mendayu-dayu lembut.

"Itu karena perbuatan Baekhyun, istrimu."

Aku menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Tidak mungkin, dia pasti berbohong!

"Ibuku seperti ini karena Baekhyun. Apa menurutmu aku bisa diam saja, memaafkannya dan tidak membalas dendam?"

Kyungsoo tertawa dan aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku bergetar.

"Tentu tidak bisa, iya kan? Mata dibalas mata dan koma dibalas koma. Hm—menurutmu apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini?"

"Ja-jangan sentuh Baekhyun!"

Kyungsoo melangkah dan mengelilingi tubuhku perlahan. "Hei—jangan terlalu membela istrimu itu, _please_. Kau belum tahu saja betapa mengerikannya dia itu."

"Baek-Baekhyun itu orang baik! Dia tidak mungkin—"

"Orang baik tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekeji itu pada wanita paruh baya, Yeol. Dan—"

Dia berhenti di depanku dengan tatapan sendu. "—menyuruh _butler_ -nya untuk merusakku. Orang baik tidak akan melakukan itu. Orang baik tak akan menghancurkan hidup orang lain, Yeol."

Oke, cukup.

Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkannya karena serius, itu bukanlah kenangan yang bagus untuk diingat-ingat. Seperti yang tadi kukatakan, ada yang lebih penting dari masa lalu.

Yaitu masa depan.

Seburuk apapun masa lalu, yakinlah, pasti ada hal baik yang menunggu kita di masa depan.

* * *

 **Wedding**

* * *

Sama seperti Baekhyun yang menungguku di kamar dengan kedua mata berkilat-kilat tajam. Papa Byun sudah selesai dengan urusannya di sini dan dia pamit pulang dua menit lalu.

Hanya ada aku, Jiwon yang tertidur pulas di gendonganku dan Baekhyun yang menyeringai sinis seperti ingin membunuhku hidup-hidup.

"Hai, Sayang..." Aku menelan ludah saat melihat dia menelengkan kepala. Dia menaikkan alis dan mengangkat ujung bibirnya sebelah.

"Jiwon tidur nyenyak sekali. Lihat!" Aku mendekatkan Jiwon perlahan-lahan ke hadapannya tapi dia hanya melirik bayi kami sekilas kemudian kembali menatapku tajam.

Aku kembali menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Jadi kau sudah beberapa kali menemui ayah diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

Aku mengangguk pasrah.

"Dan terlibat pembicaraan serius khas lelaki di belakangku? Apa kau lupa betapa aku sangat membenci si Byun itu?"

"Sayang, aku hanya—"

"Dan kau menyetujui rencananya begitu saja?" Bayiku sedikit tersentak saat Baekhyun membentakku.

"Hei—sst—jangan keras-keras, kasihan Jiwon."

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat dan memijat pelipisnya kuat-kuat. Aku menyamankan posisi Jiwon dalam gendonganku kemudian mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan satu tangan hingga kami bertatapan.

"Baekhyuna—aku tidak ingin berbohong, tapi sebenarnya aku juga pernah mengharapkan hal itu terjadi. Aku menginginkan restu dari ayah dan hubungan kita semua membaik. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku senang."

Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Memangnya bayangan tentang rencana itu tak pernah terlintas di benakmu?"

Dia tertunduk dan membalas dengan sebuah anggukan lemah.

"Nah, kau juga menginginkannya—lalu masalahnya dimana?"

"A-aku hanya belum siap, Chan."

Aku tersenyum dan membelai pipi mulusnya, "Kau sudah siap, hanya saja, kau selalu membentengi hatimu agar seolah-olah kau belum memaafkan semuanya. Ayolah, kau bisa memaafkanku, memaafkan Kyungsoo lalu kenapa tidak bisa memaafkan ayah?"

Dia terdiam.

"Baekhyuna—katakan padaku, apa kau benar-benar membenci ayah?"

Dia menggeleng dan airmatanya jatuh. Aku bisa merasakan sakitnya masa kecil yang ia alami—tidak mudah untuk mengubur kenangan buruk itu memang. Aku paham.

"Kau membenci Yoona dan Soojung?"

Dia menggeleng lagi. "Aku bahkan tak peduli mereka akan mengambil seluruh hartaku, aku juga masih memiliki sedikit simpanan...Aku tidak bisa membenci mereka, karena...mereka itu kakakku. Aku benci, tapi aku tidak benci. Heish, menyebalkan!"

Aku terkekeh sambil menyeka sudut matanya.

"Kau memang anak baik, Sayangku. Lalu, apakah kau bersedia menerima rencana itu?"

Dia berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk lemah. "Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini, beri aku waktu. Mungkin sampai Jiwon berusia tiga bulan keatas atau bahkan saat dia sudah bisa berjalan. Entahlah."

"Terserah kau saja, keputusan berada di tanganmu. Yang jelas, ayah pasti akan sangat bahagia saat mendengar kau menyetujuinya."

Baekhyun kembali menyeka mata dan menarik leherku agar menciumnya. Aku membungkuk dengan Jiwon yang masih berada di gendongan—Baekhyun menciumku dengan lembut dan penuh cinta, tak tergesa-gesa seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih, Chan. Aku mencintaimu."

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Baek. Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Dia mengambil Jiwon dan menciumi bayi kami dengan sayang. "Aku melakukan ini demi kau dan Jiwon—aku juga ingin memberikan keluarga yang utuh untuknya. Aku ingin dia disayangi oleh semua orang."

Aku mengangguk setuju kemudian duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, memandangi wajah malaikat mungil yang membuat hubungan kami semua terikat lebih erat. Dia yang menyatukan kami.

"Apa menurutmu menunggu sampai Jiwon bisa berjalan itu tidak terlalu lama, Baek?" Ujarku sambil mengelus pipi bayiku pelan-pelan, takut membuatnya terbangun.

"Tidak, justru itu lebih baik daripada melakukannya sekarang atau tiga bulan lagi. Aku tak bisa membayangkan dia merengek, menangis kencang dan bahkan mengencingi jasmu saat di altar nanti—itu akan mengacaukan suasana. Kita bakal repot menenangkannya dan Pastor Kim bakal menampakkan wajah yang hampir menangis seperti dulu itu lagi—tak bisa kubayangkan."

Aku terkekeh. "Tapi kalaupun seperti itu, bukankah lebih lucu dan berkesan?"

"Tidak, Chan. Cukuplah pernikahan kita yang waktu itu saja yang membuatku kesal—aku berharap yang kali ini bakal penuh khidmat dan romantis." Dia tersipu kemudian menunduk malu. Lihat, siapa yang tadinya menolak rencana ini diadakan? Sudah kukatakan, membujuk Baekhyun itu tak sesulit yang dibayangkan.

"Tunggu sampai Jiwon bisa berjalan—dia yang akan menuntunku menuju altar, putraku ini akan memakai tuksedo mungil yang cantik..."

Baekhyun menatapku dan matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Hm, bayi besarku yang cengeng—lebih cengeng daripada Jiwon, bayi kecilku.

"...lalu kita akan mengucap janji sambil menggendongnya..."

"...lalu kita akan menciumnya secara bersamaan..." Sambungku sambil tersenyum.

"...dan kali ini kita akan memiliki buket-buket bunga. Aku akan melemparkan buket itu dan—ayo bertaruh siapa yang lebih dulu mendapatkannya, Kai atau Sehun?"

"...kita bisa melemparkan buket sebanyak mungkin jadi mereka tak perlu berebut..."

Kami berdua tertawa.

"...dan kita akan bulan madu untuk yang kedua kalinya—bersama Jiwon. Ayah sudah berjanji akan membiayai semuanya, kau tak perlu ikut perlombaan manapun untuk mendapatkan tiket...Kita bisa bulan madu kemana saja. Maldives juga bisa, Bali juga bisa..."

Aku tertawa sambil mengecup bibirnya dengan singkat.

"...dan bulan madu kita akan disibukkan oleh acara mengganti popok dan kita baru bisa bercinta setelah Jiwon tidur...tapi dia terbangun dan menangis padahal kita baru melakukannya satu ronde..."

Pikiran yang konyol namun bisa membuat kami senang hanya dengan membayangkannya.

"...dan kata ayah, sebenarnya ini usul dari Chujung tapi dia gengsi untuk mengatakannya langsung—resepsinya akan dilaksanakan di tepi pantai, serba putih dan pink..." Baekhyun tersenyum tapi kemudian matanya berair lagi.

"...mereka membenciku tapi sempat-sempatnya memikirkan tema apa yang cocok untuk pernikahanku... Sial, aku benci dua _bitches_ itu, Chan."

Aku menarik kepalanya agar bersandar di pundakku, "Tak ada manusia yang benar-benar membenci manusia lainnya, Baek. Apalagi jika mereka adalah saudaramu."

"Kau benar... Semoga kali ini akan berhasil, Chan."

"Pasti. Apa kau mau aku menelepon ayah dan bilang kalau kau bersedia menerima tawarannya? Dia pasti akan senang sekali."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku mau—tapi tentang tawarannya mengambil alih perusahaan, aku belum siap. Aku masih ingin mengurus Jiwon dan belum mau melanjutkan sekolah lagi. Aku juga tidak mau tinggal di rumah keluarga Byun—aku ingin tetap di Cheongdamdong bersamamu, mungkin kalau untuk mengunjunginya setiap hari, tak jadi masalah."

"Baiklah, aku akan menelepon ayah sebentar lagi. Dan...apakah kita akan mengundang Jisoo juga?" Aku tersenyum jahil dan dia langsung mencubit pinggangku kuat-kuat.

"Dan mengeluarkan ongkos pesawat yang besar untuk mendatangkannya dari Jerman sana? Tapi kupikir tak buruk juga. Aku juga sebenarnya menyukai gadis itu, kupikir tak ada masalah."

Kami tertawa keras dan itu membuat Jiwon terganggu. Bayi kecilku itu merengek dan menggeliat tak nyaman di dekapan Baekhyun. Mata besarnya perlahan terbuka dan dia mulai...

"Chan, dia mengencingiku lagi... Cepat, gendong dia!"

...menangis.

* * *

Oke, what a boring chapter. Haha-mian.

Dan, aku heran, Chapter kemaren letak kesedihannya dimana sih? # garuk pohon. Aku terkejut sumpah! Sebagian besar pada bilang mewek, nangis dan me be like -_- hahahaha. Padahal menurutku chapter lalu itu udah sweet banget. Apa aku yang salah?

Tapi serius, aku berterima kasih bgt sama semua readers, reviewers, pengikut, pempaporit dll.

Tunggu aku chap depan ya. Kalo gak kebanyakan bacot dan ide meluber kesana kesini, chap depan bakal jadi final.

See ya next time, jaga kesehatan, I love You. Rajin2 sekolah buat adek2 dan salam semangat buat semuanya.


	11. Chapter 11

**Seharusnya aku nulis ff untuk bersenang-senang, tapi yang ada malah stress. Aku udah nulis chapter ini sebanyak 21K dan rencananya bakal kujadiin satu chapter, tapi karena satu dan lain hal, aku terpaksa motong chapternya sampe disini aja. Jadi sebenarnya banyak yang terpaksa di-cut, dan gara2 itu aku kecewa berat. Dari awal aku udah nentuin alur ff ini maju mundur, dibagi jadi 3 section: present, past, present dengan porsi past yang lebih banyak. Aku itu orangnya rada perfectionist [kalo kata adekku], jadi aku sebisa mungkin nulis dengan detail, gak pake typo, aku sampe ngecek ulang puluhan kali, tapi ujung2nya malah jadi kayak berbelit dan begitulah. Padahal aku cuma menuangkan khayalanku dalam bentuk tulisan sedetail mungkin biar orang-orang bisa ikut ngebayangin apa yang kubayangin wkwk.**

 **.**

 **Jadi, daripada kalian bosan tulisanku kepanjangan dan aku juga kecewa karena udah capek-capek nulis tapi gak sesuai harapan, kayaknya dari chapter sini ke selanjutnya bakal dijadiin pendek aja. Meski aku gak tahu apa yang harus kusampaikan hanya dalam 4k mengingat aku ini suka kebanyakan bacot wkwkw. Maaf kalo kecewa, tapi sebenarnya aku yang lebih kecewa lagi. Jujur, aku nulis ff sampah ini dengan tulus ikhlas. Yang kuharap bukan review atau apa [toh aku gapernah maksa siapapun buat review], aku cuma berharap readersku percaya sama aku, menyerahkan semuanya mutlak ditanganku, biarkan aku yang ngebawa jalan cerita ini sampe ke mana. Itu aja. Disela kesibukanku yang luar biasa bikin mampus, aku bela-belain ngetik sampe 21an words biar semuanya puas, ceritanya semua tersampaikan, masalahnya semua terungkap-tapi yah aku seperti tersadar kalo tulisan panjang bakal bikin kalian bosan. Aku udah capek2 nulis juga. Sebenarnya aku dilema sih. Kalo aku nulisnya pendek, aku gak puas karena gak sesuai yang kumau. Tapi kalo panjang, kalian yang bakal gak puas karena ngebosenin. Ah, udahlah. Can't u just see my sincerity?  
**

 **.**

 **22 April, It's my birthday haha. I got a great present for my 24th birthday this year, I won the scholarship guys. Finally. I am officially an Erasmus Mundus awardee and will start my first semester in Belgium, second in Spain, third in Germany and last in France. Akhirnya usahaku selama ini membuahkan hasil juga. Makasih atas doa dan dukungan kalian dulu pas aku gagal, aku masih ingat kalian sampe ngasih kata2 penghiburan trus ngedoain aku biar lulus. Aku gagal LPDP 2 kali, KGSP 2 kali, trus beasiswa2 lain juga, dan aku masih gak percaya bisa ngedapetin Erasmus yang sama sekali gak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Ah, ini bukan pamer ya, hanya sekedar berbagi dan semoga ada yang termotivasi wkwkw. BTW selamat buat yang lulus SBMPTN dan jangan pernah menyerah buat yang belum berhasil. Semua akan indah pada waktunya. Oke, See ya next time. Maaf karena udah bikin kalian kecewa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Surprise**

* * *

Sudah 14 hari dan ini waktunya untuk pulang. Aku, Chanyeol dan Jiwon—ke rumah kami. Dokter bilang tak ada yang salah dengan bekas jahitanku ataupun tali pusar Jiwon yang sudah sepenuhnya lepas dan mengering—semuanya baik-baik saja. Dokter yang merawatku beserta suster-susternya mengadakan acara perpisahan kecil-kecilan setengah jam sebelum kepergian kami. Mereka bahkan memberikan macam-macam hadiah untuk Jiwon—sepatu, baju, mainan dan aku juga dapat kado buku tebal berjudul _Baby Encyclopedia_ di _cover_ nya yang elegan. Sebenarnya aku sedikit tak sabaran saat melihat mereka menggilir bayiku dari satu gendongan ke gendongan lain. Rasanya ingin sekali merebut Jiwon dan berlari menembus kerumunan lalu tiba-tiba sudah ada di rumah.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Tuan Baekhyun—semoga tahun depan kami menerima berita baik tentang kelahiran adik Jiwon, kami semua sudah tidak sabar." seorang suster tersenyum malu-malu ketika memelukku dengan singkat.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi dan melirik Chanyeol yang terkekeh geli di sebelahku, "Maksudnya?"

"Suster Kim mendoakan agar kau hamil lagi, Sayang. Adik Jiwon, anak kedua kita." dia berbisik dengan suara berat seksi yang selalu berhasil membuat darahku berdesir-desir tak karuan. Kulitku merinding ketika bibir basah Chanyeol menyentuh permukaan telingaku yang memang sedikit sensitif belakangan ini.

Sebenarnya tidak hanya telingaku, seluruh permukaan kulitku memang selalu sensitif kalau itu berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol.

Ya ampun. Hamil lagi? Ide bagus sih, tapi sepertinya nanti saja, aku masih belum puas dengan Jiwon soalnya. Kalau dia sudah tidak imut dan menggemaskan lagi, mungkin disitulah aku minta bayi kedua. Pikiran seperti itu malah membuat kedua pipiku memanas. Hamil lagi kan berarti harus melakukan seks dulu. Itupun mungkin tidak akan cukup hanya sekali-dua kali, paling tidaknya butuh berkali-kali dengan gaya yang bermacam-macam. Ehm, meski saat membuat Jiwon dulu kami hanya butuh sekali main dan langsung berhasil secara ajaib.

Sial, kami masih belum boleh berhubungan intim sampai beberapa waktu kedepan.

"Te-terima kasih atas doanya Suster Kim." Ujarku pelan tanpa berani menatap mereka. Aku merona hebat. Suami kesayanganku itu tak membantu sama sekali, dia malah merangkul dan mencium pipiku di depan mereka semua tanpa bisa kucegah. "Tentu, Suster Kim. Tahun depan kami pasti akan kemari lagi."

Dan suster-suster muda itu langsung memekik gemas saat melihat kemesraan yang Chanyeol tunjukkan di depan mereka. Awalnya salah satu diantara mereka sangat _homophobic_ , suster Kang namanya. Dia pernah memergoki kami berciuman hebat di ranjang saat Jiwon baru berusia dua hari kalau aku tidak salah ingat—dan dia mengernyit jijik waktu itu. Tapi sekarang, suster muda itu malah yang paling kegirangan dan berada di barisan terdepan hanya untuk melihat interaksi mesra kami lebih jelas.

"Baiklah, sepertinya Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar ingin membawa Jiwon ke rumah. Iya kan, Sayang?"

Aku tergagap dan serta-merta mengangguk dengan canggung. Hatiku luar biasa lega saat mereka menyerahkan bayiku kembali dan dia langsung menggeliat manja di gendonganku yang nyaman. Ada noda kemerahan bekas _lipstick_ di pipinya—dan seperti telepati, aku tahu kalau barusan Jiwon tidak suka diciumi dengan ganasnya oleh wanita-wanita ini.

"Hati-hati di jalan Tuan Chanyeol, Tuan Baekhyun—sampai bertemu lagi!"

"Terima kasih semuanya! Sampai jumpa!"

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia dan antusias saat menggendong Jiwon keluar dari rumah sakit. Perasaanku seperti meluap-luap dan itu membuatku nyaris sinting. Kalau bukan karena Chanyeol yang mengingatkan agar aku berjalan pelan-pelan saja, mungkin aku sudah menggendong Jiwon sambil berlari.

"Hati-hati, Sayang." Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil dan aku masuk kedalamnya dengan gerakan pelan. Setelah memastikan _seatbelt_ melingkupi tubuh kami dengan sempurna, dia kemudian duduk di kursi penumpang dan mulai menyalakan mesin.

Jiwon sedikit kaget saat mendengar deru mobil untuk yang pertama kalinya. Alih-alih menangis karena terkejut, Jiwon malah melayangkan sorot penasaran dan menggeliat perlahan di balik selimutnya seakan ingin minta penjelasan tentang suara baru yang ia dengar. Ck, bayi tampanku yang pintar.

"Jiwonie ingin melihat _daddy_ menyetir?" aku memperbaiki posisi Jiwon dan menopang kepalanya agar lebih tinggi. Mata besarnya mengerjap dan bayangan Chanyeol yang ada di balik kemudi terpantul di sana. Chanyeol tersenyum manis dan menjulurkan tangan untuk mengusap pipi Jiwon yang empuk.

"Siap berangkat?"

Aku mengangguk riang dan Jiwon kembali tersentak saat mobil mulai melaju. Rasanya menakjubkan bisa mendampingi putraku melewati hal-hal pertama dalam hidupnya. Pengalaman naik mobil pertama, pengalaman terjebak di lampu merah pertama—hal-hal semacam ini. Rasanya hampir sama seperti saat mengetahui seks pertama Park Chanyeol adalah denganku—lupakan yang satu ini.

Setengah jam perjalanan dari rumah sakit ke kediaman kami kuhabiskan dengan berceloteh tentang apa saja pada Jiwon. Aku tidak yakin dia mengerti yang kuucapkan, hanya saja aku terlampau antusias menjelaskan tentang nama-nama jalan yang kami lewati berikut gedung-gedungnya. Jiwon juga tampaknya sedang senang karena dari tadi dia hanya menatapku tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan menangis.

"...kalau yang itu namanya XOXO _Playgroup_ , Jiwona! Nanti _mommy_ akan daftarkan kau disana! Kau akan punya banyak teman dan..."

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum sambil sesekali menimpali ocehanku. "...ah! Itu sungai Han! Cantik kan? Nanti _daddy_ akan mengajak kita kencan bertiga ke sana, iya kan, Chan?" Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian fokus pada jalanan kembali.

Dan saat mobil kami berhenti oleh lampu merah, dia mencuri sebuah ciuman di bibirku dan di kening Jiwon sambil membisikkan kata-kata tentang betapa sayangnya dia pada kami berdua. Ah, rasanya aku bahagia sekali sekarang. Kebahagiaanku lengkap.

Apalagi saat tiba di rumah.

Mertua, sahabat dan keluargaku ternyata sudah berkumpul di sana dan mereka menghiasi ruang tamu dengan balon dan pita warna-warni. Ada setumpuk tinggi hadiah diletakkan di atas meja kaca lengkap dengan kue besar berhias krim lembut dan potongan buah. Persis seperti acara ulang tahun kecil-kecilan.

Ternyata itu alasan dibalik menghilangnya mereka seharian ini dari rumah sakit.

"Kejutaaaaan! Selamat datang di rumah, Jiwonie! Sini, Paman gendong!" Luhan langsung merebut Jiwon dariku dan membawanya ke sofa. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan lagi karena tiba-tiba saja tanganku sibuk bersalaman—Chanyeol juga. Untung saja tidak ada yang berniat mengundang tetangga satu kompleks.

Kami tidak tahu kalau mereka sudah mempersiapkan ini semua dan rasanya bakal tidak sopan kalau menolak penyambutan mereka yang sedikit berlebihan menurutku. Meski demikian, aku benar-benar terharu karena rasanya aku kembali memiliki keluarga yang utuh.

Ya, memang demikian adanya karena aku baru menyadari siapa yang berada di belakang Anna yang tengah duduk di kursi roda itu. Keluargaku benar-benar datang. Semuanya.

* * *

 **My Other Man**

* * *

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sebenarnya Sehun berjasa dalam hubunganku dengan Chanyeol. Dia mau mengalah, mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri dan tersenyum senang saat melihat aku berbahagia. Priaku yang malang, ck.

Apa sebelumnya Park Chanyeol bilang aku lebih memilihnya ketimbang Sehun? Cih, dasar pembual besar dia itu. Kuberitahu kalian, seandainya saja aku diberi pilihan, dengan senang hati aku akan memilih Oh Sehun. Apa yang kurang dari Sehunku? Jawabannya, tidak ada. Tampan, cek. Bisa diandalkan, cek. Baik hati, cek. Mencintaiku, cek. Dia itu nyaris sempurna asal kalian tahu. Dia mengerti segala hal tentangku tanpa harus kuberitahu susah payah. Dia sudah mengenalku sejak kecil, mendampingiku dengan setia, menjadi malaikat pelindungku setiap saat—mungkin sebenarnya Tuhan tadinya berniat menjodohkan kami. Ya, mungkin saja—kalau Park Chanyeol tidak seenaknya masuk dan mengacak-acak hidupku.

Tapi bukan aku yang memilih Chanyeol, catat!

Dia. Yang. Memaksaku. Memilihnya.

Aku masih ingat dan tak akan melupakannya sampai kapanpun.

"...kau bebas sekarang, Park Chanyeol. Ayo kita berpisah saja."

Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau aku akan jadi pihak yang mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan. Apalagi dengan nada penuh percaya diri seperti barusan. Sepertinya Chanyeol juga tak pernah menduga aku akan melakukannya—terbukti dari matanya yang membelalak dan menatapku tak percaya.

"Ber-berpisah?" Genggamannya di tanganku mulai melemah, begitu juga dengan lembaran _voucher_ menyedihkan beserta kunci rumah yang jatuh ke tanah di bawah kami.

"Iya, berpisah. Aku sudah tidak sanggup hidup denganmu, Park." Dadaku rasanya seperti dihujam tombak saat mengatakannya, tanganku juga ingin sekali menghapus airmata yang lagi-lagi jatuh di pipi Chanyeol.

Tapi sesuatu seperti menghalangiku untuk melakukannya.

"Aku kan sudah pernah bilang, yang kau sebut pernikahan itu tak akan berhasil untuk kita berdua." Tambahku. "Lagipula kau kan sudah memiliki Jisoo. Kudengar kalian akan menikah dan— _yeah_ , selamat untukmu, Park. Semoga pernikahan kalian bahagia."

Tidak seperti pernikahan kita, sialan.

Chanyeol mundur selangkah dan aku mengambil kesempatan itu untuk membungkuk memungut _voucher_ dan kunci yang tergeletak di tanah. Ulu hatiku rasanya nyeri sekali saat membaca tulisan dan gambar yang tertera di lembaran itu.

"Koh Samui, huh?" Gumamku sambil membolak-balik _voucher_ selanjutnya. Paket bulan madu untuk empat hari tiga malam di salah satu pulau cantik di Thailand, paket spa untuk berdua, paket makan di restoran mewah, _voucher_ belanja dan lain-lain—terlihat menyenangkan, tapi aku sama sekali tak tertarik.

"Kau ikut lomba hanya untuk mengajakku berbulan madu? Seharusnya kau tak perlu susah payah seperti itu, Park."

Dia hanya diam sambil menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Terima kasih, tapi sebaiknya kau pergunakan saja _voucher_ ini bersama Jisoo karena aku sama sekali tak berminat." Aku meraih tangannya dan menyurukkan kertas-kertas beserta kunci rumah kami di sana.

"Aku pergi, Park. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Baekhyun! Jangan!" Chanyeol menahan sikuku saat aku berbalik. "Tidak, Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Baek, jangan!" Mataku memanas tapi aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis.

"Tapi aku ingin berpisah!"

Dengan kasar, aku menyentakkan tangan Chanyeol lalu berbalik pergi menghampiri priaku yang lain. Ah, sebutan _priaku yang lain_ sepertinya terlalu kejam. Harusnya aku tahu kalau Sehun tak pernah mengecewakanku dari dulu—mungkin ini saatnya untuk membalas perasaannya.

Aku berusaha meyakinkan perasaanku sendiri kalau pilihanku adalah tepat.

Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu penginapan, menatapku dengan sorot sendu dan aku langsung memberikan senyuman terbaikku untuknya. "Sehuna, ayo kita pergi."

Dan saat Sehun balas tersenyum, berjalan mendekat lalu meraih tanganku, saat itu juga aku merasa hatiku kosong. Seperti ada lubang besar menganga yang terasa menyakitkan di sana. Seharusnya aku bahagia, tapi yang kurasakan malah kebalikannya.

Entah karena apa.

Mungkin karena aku meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakang sana tanpa perasaan.

"Baekhyuna! Baekhyun, kumohon! Tunggu!"

Aku menulikan telinga. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk plin-plan.

"Park Baekhyun! Tunggu kataku!"

Meski dia berteriak memanggilku sampai suaranya serak, aku tak juga berhenti untuk menoleh—malah langkahku semakin kupercepat dan itu membuat Sehun khawatir. Aku hampir tersandung kakiku sendiri dan Sehun dengan sigap langsung merangkul pundakku sebelum aku benar-benar terjerembap di tanah.

"Baekhyuna, pelan-pelan." Dia berbisik mengingatkan, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin pergi dari sini secepat mungkin.

"Aku sudah bilang tunggu! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, hah?"

"Akh!"

Sebuah cekalan kuat di lengan membuatku memekik kesakitan. Langkahku terhenti dan Park Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah merah padam. Kedua matanya menatapku tajam dan dadanya naik-turun menunjukkan betapa kerasnya dia berusaha menahan emosi.

"Baekhyuna, kau tak apa-apa?" Aku melirik kedua pria di hadapanku itu secara bergantian. Yang satu menunjukkan wajah khawatir dan satunya lagi menunjukkan ekspresi marah. Aku dan Chanyeol sudah sering bertengkar, tapi kali ini, lelaki itu benar-benar mengintimidasiku hanya dengan tatapannya.

"Hei, bisakah kau tidak kasar seperti tadi? Kau menyakitinya!"

Pandangan nyalang Chanyeol beralih ke Sehun yang sedang mengusap-usap lenganku yang sedikit ngilu. "Singkirkan tanganmu dari tubuh Baekhyun!"

Meski jelas-jelas mendengar geraman Chanyeol yang sarat akan ancaman, Sehun tak sedikitpun menjauhkan tangannya dari lenganku. Aku berinisiatif menarik diri, tapi _butler_ ku itu malah membuat tubuh kami semakin merapat.

"Kubilang singkirkan tanganmu, sialan!"

Bugh.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat tanpa bisa kucegah. Chanyeol melayangkan sebuah tinjuan telak di rahang Sehun dan menendang perutnya sampai lelaki itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Sehuna!"

Aku cepat-cepat berlutut di sebelah Sehun dengan satu tangan menopang belakang lehernya. "Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mataku sudah benar-benar panas dan siap menangis kapan saja. Biasanya Chanyeol akan selalu luluh dengan airmataku, sayangnya kali ini tidak.

"Minggir, Baekhyun. Jangan buat aku semakin marah!"

Chanyeol itu cenderung bertindak kasar setiap kali dia marah. Aku tahu itu, tapi tetap saja aku belum terbiasa dengan semua sifatnya. Hatiku mencelos saat dia mendorongku sampai terduduk di tanah. Tidak sakit memang, hanya saja aku merasa kecewa karena dia seakan tidak ingat kalau aku tengah mengandung anaknya.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan kasar pada Baekhyun, brengsek!" Sehun yang masih terbaring di tanah tiba-tiba saja menendang kaki Chanyeol sekuat tenaga. Saat Chanyeol merintih kesakitan, Sehun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berdiri dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya setelah memberi satu tinjuan di pipi terlebih dahulu.

"Sehun, Chanyeol, hentikan! Jangan berkelahi!" Tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang mendengar rengekanku.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, Park Chanyeol? Memangnya yang kukatakan tadi malam belum jelas?"

Tadi malam? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?

Chanyeol mendecih sinis kemudian menghentakkan tangan Sehun dengan kasar. "Kau bertanya apa mauku? Dasar bodoh. Bukankah kau tahu pasti apa yang kuinginkan?"

Kedua lelaki itu saling berpandangan tajam selama beberapa saat. "Aku menginginkan Baekhyun dan kau tidak ada hak untuk menghalangiku!"

Sehun menggertakkan gigi dan bersiap memukul, tapi kepalan tangannya dengan mudah bisa ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Aku ingin berteriak menghentikan mereka yang bisa saja kembali saling pukul, tapi tenggorokanku rasanya seperti tercekat.

Chan-Chanyeol barusan bilang kalau dia menginginkanku?

"Siapa bilang aku tak berhak? Aku ini sa—"

"Kau hanya sahabatnya dan aku ini suaminya! Menurutmu siapa yang lebih berhak, aku atau kau?" Chanyeol berkata demikian sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dada Sehun. "Aku! Aku yang paling berhak atas mereka dan kau jangan ikut campur urusan rumah tangga kami! Mengerti?"

Atas mereka. Apakah yang dia maksud aku dan calon bayiku?

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Chanyeol langsung mendorong Sehun sampai terjajar beberapa langkah ke belakang. Bisa saja Sehun membalas perlakuan yang ia terima, tapi lelaki itu malah terdiam seakan-akan ucapan Chanyeol tadi bisa membuatnya membeku di tempat. Belum sempat rasa terkejutku hilang, Chanyeol tahu-tahu sudah mencekal bahuku kuat sekali, memaksaku berdiri dan menyeretku pergi dari sana.

"Yak! Le-paskan! Park Chanyeol, sakit—lepaskan!"

Meski aku sudah meronta, menarik-narik tanganku agar terlepas dan bahkan berusaha menggigit tangan Chanyeol, usahaku ternyata sia-sia saja. Dia dengan mudahnya mematahkan perlawananku dan akhirnya aku pasrah saja dibawa pergi.

Airmata yang sudah kutahan-tahan sejak tadi akhirnya jatuh juga. Entah karena sikapnya yang kasar atau ucapan tak terduganya yang membuatku campur-aduk, Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuatku jadi lelaki yang mudah menangis. Aku benci itu.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan gusar dan Sehun masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya tadi. Dia hanya diam dan menatapku dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa kujelaskan. Sehun semakin jauh tertinggal di belakang dan aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi setelah melewati kelokan berbatu di ujung jalan.

Dia benar-benar tak menghalangi Chanyeol membawaku pergi.

* * *

 **Unpredictable Park Chanyeol**

* * *

Park Chanyeol itu orangnya sulit untuk ditebak. Saking sulitnya, aku sampai frustrasi sendiri hanya untuk menduga apa yang pria itu pikirkan sebenarnya. Mungkin akan lebih mudah kalau aku bisa mengetahui isi hatinya sedikit saja. Contohnya saat aku lompat dari kapal kemarin. Aku tak pernah berharap dia akan ikut terjun dan menyelamatkanku—tapi nyatanya itulah yang ia lakukan.

Begitu juga tentang hatiku yang hancur lebur saat foto USG bayiku dirobek tanpa belas kasihan. Itu memang hanya selembar foto, tapi itu foto pertama anakku! Kupikir tingkahnya waktu itu sudah jelas menunjukkan kalau aku dan bayiku (yang faktanya adalah bayinya juga) tidak berarti apapun untuknya.

 _Aku menginginkan Baekhyun..._

 _Aku yang paling berhak atas mereka..._

Tapi dari kalimat yang ia katakan untuk Sehun malah menunjukkan kebalikannya. Seakan-akan dia memang mengharapkan dan menginginkan kami, semacam itulah. Aku tidak ingin berbangga hati dulu, bisa jadi dia hanya membual. Selama ini dia kan sering membuatku melayang tapi kemudian dihempaskan jatuh tanpa ampun, jadi aku tak ingin berharap banyak.

Sama halnya dengan aku yang tak habis pikir kenapa dia membawaku ke kebun jeruk milik almarhum kakek-neneknya hanya untuk berbicara empat mata tanpa ada gangguan dari pihak manapun.

Dari sekian banyak tempat di pulau Jeju ini, kenapa mesti kebun jeruk?

"Lepaskan, bajingan!" Aku menepis cekalan tangannya di bahuku dengan kasar. Begitu terbebas, aku langsung menyeka pelupuk mataku yang perih dan basah oleh airmata.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin menjelaskan—"

"Diam!" Aku membentaknya sambil terisak. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar apapun perkataanmu, Park. Bisakah kau diam saja?"

Aku bukannya tidak tahu kalau cuping telinganya memerah dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuh. Aku tahu dia marah, tapi apakah yang berhak marah cuma dia? Seharusnya yang pantas marah di sini adalah aku.

"Kau selalu saja melakukan semuanya sesukamu, Park. Kita menikah karena keinginanmu, kita juga tinggal bersama karena permintaanmu. Saat kupikir kau sudah bisa menerimaku sepenuhnya, kau malah pergi dan punya calon istri lain. Aku sudah bilang kita berpisah saja, lalu apa gunanya kau menahanku disini? Minggir, aku ingin bersama Sehun!"

Aku berusaha menerobos tubuh besar Chanyeol tapi dia dengan mudah bisa mengembalikanku ke tempat awal.

"Minggir kataku!" Dia seakan menulikan telinga mendengar teriakan frustrasi yang kulontarkan. Kedua tangan kokohnya mengunci bahuku agar aku tetap berdiri tegak di tempat, tak bisa pergi kemanapun.

"Sehun sudah pergi. Hanya ada kau dan aku sekarang, jadi jangan keras kepala karena aku bisa saja lepas kendali dan—"

"Dan apa? Kau mau memperkosaku lagi? Atau mau membunuhku? Cih, kau ini selalu saja menyelesaikan segala sesuatu dengan kekerasan!" Chanyeol tampak menghela nafas berulang kali tapi tak kunjung mengendurkan pegangannya di bahuku.

"Tadinya aku tidak berpikiran kesitu, tapi bisa jadi aku memperkosamu lagi. Toh disini juga tak ada siapa-siapa dan tak akan ada yang menolongmu—" Aku semakin panik dan bergerak tak karuan.

"Kubilang minggir, Park. Akh—sakit, sialan!"

"Makanya kau juga jangan keras kepala, Baekhyun! Tidak bisakah kau tenang sedikit saja?" Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya begitu aku memekik kesakitan. Tubuhku memang masih lemah sejak kejadian semalam, sentuhan sekecil apapun bisa membuatku tidak nyaman. Apalagi kalau yang menyentuhku adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Yang keras kepala itu kau, brengsek!" Aku membentaknya penuh kebencian. Ya, aneh sekali. Rasanya semua kerinduan yang kupendam selama dua minggu sampai-sampai aku rela menyusulnya ke sini lenyap tak bersisa. Mungkin aku harus meralat ucapanku kalau aku mencintai lelaki ini. Karena sekarang, aku tiba-tiba saja membencinya berkali-kali lipat secara misterius.

Saking tidak inginnya melihat wajah Chanyeol, aku berbalik memunggunginya dan melangkah semeter ke depan.

"Baekhyuna..." Chanyeol melunak dan tangannya bergerak menyentuh pundakku.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Park!" Biasanya kulitku selalu merindu ingin disentuh Chanyeol, tapi saat ini, sentuhannya membuatku bergidik ngeri. Sensasinya mirip seperti kau terdesak di kereta yang penuh penumpang dan ada pria mesum yang meraba-raba bokongmu. Seperti itulah. Meski faktanya dia sering meraba-raba bokongku saat kami tidur seranjang beberapa waktu lalu. Sial.

Chanyeol mendesah frustrasi dan berulang kali menarik nafas panjang. "Oke, aku tak akan menyentuhmu. Tapi setidaknya bisakah kita bicara baik-baik sekarang? Ada banyak hal yang harus kau ketahui dan aku ingin memperbaiki—"

"Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu dan tak ada yang perlu diperbaiki! Kita sudah berpisah, ingat?"

Aku meremas dadaku yang terasa nyeri. Suasana hatiku luar biasa buruk dan aku seperti tenggelam dengan _mood_ jelekku sendiri.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal tak masuk akal seperti berpisah, Baekhyuna. Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu sampai kapanpun."

Seharusnya aku senang mendengar ucapan itu, tapi anehnya tidak. Rasanya hari ini aku ingin berubah egois saja.

"Tak mau berpisah denganku? Atas dasar apa? Memangnya kau mencintaiku, Park?" Aku bersyukur berdiri dengan posisi membelakangi Chanyeol. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia bisa melihat airmataku yang jatuh lagi saat mengatakannya. Aku benci lelaki ini (mungkin karena pengaruh kehamilan dan sifatnya hanya sementara), tapi mengingat fakta kalau cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, tetap saja rasanya menyedihkan.

"Tidak, kan? Jadi kau tak punya alasan kuat untuk tidak berpisah denganku."

Hening dan aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi macam apa yang ada di wajah Chanyeol sekarang. Sebersit rasa kecewa menyeruak dalam dadaku. Oke, kuakui, aku berharap dia akan bilang sesuatu seperti **_Siapa bilang aku tidak mencintaimu, Baekhyun?Kau hanya tidak tahu saja_** atau **_Bayi yang ada di kandunganmu sudah cukup untuk jadi alasan kita tidak boleh berpisah_** —tapi dia tak mengatakan apapun. Sepertinya aku akan berhenti menonton drama mulai sekarang.

"Kau sudah mencampakkanku, Park. Tak apa, kupikir kita sudah impas sekarang. Kau sudah memiliki Jisoo dan aku akan memilih Sehun."

"Jangan bawa-bawa Jisoo ataupun Sehun dalam pembicaraan kita, Baek! Ini tentang kita, tak ada hubungannya dengan mereka!"

"Tak ada hubungannya bagaimana? Sudah jelas-jelas kau mencampakkanku demi Jisoo dan—"

"Aku tidak pernah mencampakkanmu, Baekhyun! Makanya dengarkan dulu penjelasanku! Kau tak memberiku kesempatan bicara sedikitpun, lalu bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan semuanya?" Aku tersentak kaget mendengar bentakan Chanyeol. Mungkin karena suasana hatiku yang rusak dan perasaanku yang kelewat sensitif, aku menangis saat itu juga. Batinku rasanya seperti disayat-sayat.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhku dengan sekali hentakan dan aku langsung tertunduk dengan telapak tangan menutupi wajah.

"Oh, sial. Baekhyuna, maaf."

Sebenarnya aku juga benci menjadi cengeng. Tapi apa boleh buat? Aku juga frustrasi karena tak bisa mengendalikan keinginan untuk menangis di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau...kau selalu saja membentakku, Park." Ujarku disela isakan.

"Iya, aku mengaku salah. Maafkan aku, oke?" Chanyeol merundukkan tubuh agar wajah kami sejajar. "Baekhyuna, jangan menangis lagi, _please_."

"Kau pikir aku tidak sedih kalau kau membentakku?"

"Iya, aku minta maaf." Suara Chanyeol yang memelas membuatku akhirnya menurunkan tangan. Hal pertama yang kudapati adalah wajahnya yang berada persis di depan wajahku dan matanya yang menatapku dengan sorot sayu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bicara, tapi kau tak memberiku kesempatan sama sekali. Maafkan aku, oke?"

Suara lembut dan mata berkaca-kaca itu...

Aku seperti terpaku pada matanya dan tak sadar kalau dia sudah memelukku. Rasanya masih tetap sama. Tubuhnya yang hangat, aroma khasnya yang memabukkan, degup jantungnya yang membuatku tenang—aku ingin menolak tapi yang kulakukan malah membiarkan dia mendekapku semakin erat.

Bersama Chanyeol, semua hal dalam hidupku rasanya jungkir balik. Aku bisa menyukai segala hal tentangnya, tapi dengan mudah membencinya juga. Kami bisa bertengkar hebat hanya karena masalah kecil, lalu berbaikan saat itu juga. Aku bisa saja bilang tidak menginginkannya, tapi sebenarnya dialah yang paling kuinginkan dari apapun.

Itulah hebatnya seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Ya ampun, aku benar-benar tidak tahu cara menghadapimu, Baekhyuna." Dia bergumam tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Kupikir aku sudah melakukannya dengan benar, tapi aku malah menyakitimu."

Tangan kanannya mengelus belakang kepalaku dengan lembut dan aku terjatuh lagi dalam perangkap Park Chanyeol untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

* * *

 **Sulking**

* * *

Tapi tetap saja, aku tak ingin memaafkan Chanyeol semudah itu.

"Kau masih merajuk?" Aku memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang sejak satu jam lalu terus tertuju padaku. Pertanyaan bodoh khas lelaki yang kurang peka. Memangnya siapa yang mau menjawab **_Ya, aku masih merajuk jadi silahkan bujuk aku terus_** kalau ditanya seperti itu?

Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku merajuk. Entah karena masih kesal karena kejadian kemarin, atau karena Chanyeol yang memisahkanku secara paksa dengan Sehun dan menawanku disini, atau mungkin malu karena dia sudah mengetahui perasaanku padanya tapi dia malah bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

Yang jelas suasana hatiku luar biasa buruk dan sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Mungkin seharian ini aku juga akan mogok bicara dan mogok makan.

Chanyeol mendesah berat kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya kembali di dinding kayu yang ada di belakangnya. Aku tak lagi beringas seperti tadi. Setelah dia memelukku, aku langsung jinak secara ajaib.

Dia terus-terusan mengajakku bicara, tapi aku hanya membalas dengan kerutan di alis dan wajah yang cemberut. Kalau dia berusaha menyentuhku, aku langsung menepis dan duduk menjauh. Dia juga berusaha menarik perhatianku dengan menunjuk gumpalan awan yang berbentuk lucu, tapi aku malah sengaja memandang ke arah lain dan mengabaikannya. Dia juga mengajakku mengambil jeruk langsung dari pohonnya, tapi aku menolak. Saat dia mulai mencoba memberi penjelasan tentang yang terjadi di antara kami, aku langsung menutup kedua telinga dan bernyanyi keras-keras.

Sampai akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan saja aku menikmati masa-masa merajukku.

Kebun jeruk milik kakek-nenek Chanyeol ini ukurannya tidak terlalu luas, tapi berada di sini memang ampuh sekali untuk menenangkan diri. Tempat ini berada di perbukitan, agak jauh dari pantai dan permukiman penduduk. Kalau kau berjalan melewati deretan tanaman jeruk sampai ke ujung, maka kau akan tiba di tebing curam yang dibatasi pagar kayu di sekitarnya. Dari tebing itu kau bisa melihat laut luas tanpa hambatan apapun. Pantas saja Chanyeol mengajakku ke sini, suasananya menentramkan. Aku bisa merasakan angin laut membelai wajahku, mendengar deburan ombak yang menghantam karang di bawah tebing sana dan juga memandang langit Jeju yang berwarna biru cerah.

Apalagi tak jauh dari permukaan tebing, ada pondok kayu mungil yang biasa dijadikan tempat beristirahat ataupun menyimpan perkakas berkebun—kami berdua duduk di terasnya yang mempunyai kolong dan menatap langsung ke arah laut di depan sana.

Mungkin kalau kami sedang tidak bertengkar, tempat ini bisa dikatakan lumayan romantis.

"Baekhyuna, apa kau mau mendengar ceritaku?"

Dia mulai lagi. Percayalah, dia ini sedang berusaha keras mengambil hatiku. Kalau _mood_ ku sudah bagus, dia pasti akan menjelaskan semua dari sudut pandangnya yang kebanyakan berisi bualan itu. Lalu dia akan berharap aku percaya dan tadaaa—aku masuk perangkapnya lagi. Dasar lelaki licik.

Tidak akan kubiarkan.

Aku pura-pura menguap lebar dan menyandarkan kepala di tiang kayu di sebelah kiriku. Mataku kupejamkan sambil menikmati semilir angin yang membuat anak-anak rambutku beterbangan. Chanyeol kembali berdongeng tentang masa kecilnya yang sering di _bully_ tapi aku tak terlalu mendengarkan ucapannya itu.

Terasa sebuah sodokan pelan dari dalam perutku, aku langsung menjulurkan tangan untuk mengelusnya dengan lembut. Sepertinya bayiku juga sedang menikmati suasana tenang yang kurasakan saat ini.

Bakal lebih tenang lagi kalau Park Chanyeol berhenti bicara saja.

"...aku juga pernah dipaksa terjun dari tebing sana—sampai ke bawah! Bisa kau bayangkan? Untung saja aku mendarat tepat di dalam air. Mungkin aku sudah mati kalau waktu itu aku mendaratnya di atas batu karang." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah tebing di kejauhan sana.

Kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja sekarang? Terjun dari tebing dan mendarat di batu karang—aku akan jadi yang pertama menertawaimu, Park.

"...aku juga pernah memukul teman sekelasku sampai pingsan. Dia menghina tas sekolahku yang baru dibeli, katanya tas itu jelek, murahan dan mirip dengan yang dipakai oleh gelandangan. Ah, dia juga bilang aku ini pengemis karena setiap sorenya aku selalu berjalan menyusuri pantai..."

Aku melirik Chanyeol tanpa kusadari. Matanya menatap jauh ke depan dan senyum miris tersungging di bibirnya. "... padahal aku kan hanya mencari kerang dan tas itu kubeli dari hasil jerih payahku sendiri."

Chanyeol tersenyum saat mengenang masa lalunya dan aku cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah karena kurasakan mataku mulai panas.

Cih, si sialan ini. Dia pasti sengaja menceritakan yang sedih-sedih supaya aku kasihan.

"Aku juga pernah—"

"Hei, bisakah kau diam?"

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibir dan wajahnya berubah cemberut. "Aku hanya ingin bercerita tapi kau malah menyuruhku diam."

Aku memutar mata mendengar gerutuannya. "Aku sudah menyuruhmu diam dari tadi, kau saja yang keras kepala."

Keheningan kembali menyeruak. Aku baru tahu kalau Chanyeol itu orangnya tak bisa diam, entah memang sudah sifatnya seperti itu atau dia sedang mencoba mencari perhatianku saja. Dia bersiul, mengetuk-ngetukkan punggung tangannya di lantai kayu dan membuat irama-irama acak, menggoyang-goyangkan kaki—mungkin lebih dari sepuluh kali aku menegurnya agar duduk diam dengan tenang.

Ada banyak hal yang kupikirkan saat ini. Tentang Sehun, apakah dia kecewa padaku? Tadinya aku memang memutuskan untuk memilihnya. Dia itu baik, bisa diandalkan dan yang pasti mencintaiku—tidak seperti Chanyeol.

Sehun akan jadi ayah yang baik untuk bayiku dan kami bakal hidup dengan bahagia di masa depan.

Tapi ada bagian dari diriku yang menentang keras keputusan itu. Alasannya apa lagi kalau bukan karena Si Badan Raksasa Park Chanyeol? Aku meliriknya sekilas, dan ternyata dia juga sedang melirikku—untuk beberapa detik lamanya, jantungku berdebar keras karena lelaki itu tersenyum padaku sampai lesung pipi cantiknya kelihatan.

Aku hampir menangis karena dia tampan sekali. Sial. Kalau dia seperti ini terus, aku takut tak bisa berlama-lama membencinya. Aku kembali memalingkan wajah dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku yang tak karuan. Kami kembali diliputi keheningan yang sedikit canggung.

"Baekhyuna, lihat sini! Apa kau bisa membuat bentuk mobil seperti ini?" Chanyeol dengan bangganya menunjukkan karet gelang yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa di telapak tangannya. Entah darimana karet itu didapat, tapi Chanyeol tampak asyik sekali ketika memainkan benda itu.

Hanya karena karet gelang dan dia bisa tersenyum lebar seperti itu... dia ini benar-benar tak terduga.

"Kalau yang ini Tokyo Tower, Baekhyuna! Ini bentuk yang paling sering dibuat Nobita." Dia mendekatkan tangannya dan aku bisa melihat karet itu membentuk garis-garis—entahlah, aku tak tahu bagian mananya yang terlihat seperti menara.

"Hei, kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Kau belum pernah lihat permainan seperti ini sebelumnya?" Chanyeol melirikku sekilas sambil terus asyik membuat bentuk-bentuk abstrak.

Memang, aku baru pertama kali melihat orang menjadikan karet gelang sebagai mainan. Ah, permainan dari karet gelang yang kutahu hanyalah menjadikannya sebagai ketapel dan dibidikkan ke wajah orang-orang seperti yang kulakukan saat SMP dulu.

"Aku tidak pernah punya mainan seperti robot-robotan, mobil-mobilan, _video game_ , dan semacamnya sewaktu kecil. Itu kan mahal, aku tak mampu membelinya. Hehe."

Kekehan Chanyeol malah membuat goresan tak kasat mata di hatiku. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa sedih karena mengetahui kami ini punya kesamaan. Sama-sama punya masa kecil yang tak bahagia.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa permainan favoritmu waktu kecil?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, aku merebut paksa karet yang melilit jari-jari panjang lelaki itu dan membuangnya ke tanah dengan kasar. "Aku tak punya permainan favorit!"

Chanyeol cemberut tapi tak memprotesku sedikitpun. Dia kembali bersandar sambil mengembang-kempiskan pipinya lalu bersenandung asal-asalan. Anak ini, aku tahu dia sedang memprovokasiku sekarang.

"Bisa diam tidak?"

"Hm, baiklah."

Awalnya dia memang tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Kupikir dia tertidur atau apa, ternyata lelaki itu sedang sibuk menatap perutku lekat-lekat sampai matanya memicing. Tanpa kusadari, aku melingkarkan kedua tangan di perut seolah ingin melindungi bayiku dari tatapan aneh itu.

"Kenapa kau memandanginya seperti itu?" Tanyaku curiga.

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Dia malah menggeser pantat dan duduk dekat sekali denganku. Aku sampai bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya di telingaku saat dia kembali berbicara, "Perutmu sudah semakin besar. Apa aku boleh mengelusnya?"

Sial.

"Mimpi saja kau."

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh memelukmu?"

Aku mendelik dan mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh. "Tidak!"

Chanyeol kembali merapatkan tubuhnya sampai-sampai aku terdesak di tiang kayu. Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang, sumpah. Aku memang merajuk, dan aku tahu Chanyeol sedang berusaha membujukku agar tidak terus-terusan cemberut—tapi tingkahnya itu malah membuatku terganggu.

Yang kuinginkan hanyalah keheningan dan ketenangan agar aku bisa berpikir lebih jernih untuk menentukan kemana tujuanku selanjutnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku, Park—"

"Bagaimana dengan ciuman? Apa aku boleh menciummu disini?"

Bentakanku terpotong karena perkataan Chanyeol yang dibarengi dengan telunjuknya yang mendarat di pipi kananku. Dia menekan tempat itu dengan lembut, dan oh astaga—matanya. Aku paling tidak bisa kalau ditatap dengan sendu seperti itu.

Tenggorokanku tercekat dan mataku berkedip-kedip cepat tanpa kusadari. "Ti-tentu saja tidak! Apa-apaan kau ini ingin sembarangan menciumku!"

"Kalau disini, boleh?" Chanyeol menunjuk keningku dan lagi-lagi dia membuatku gugup. Aku mendengus kesal dan menatapnya galak, meski tidak yakin ekspresi seperti apa yang kumiliki sekarang.

"Ti. Dak!"

"Kalau disini..." Lututku mendadak lemas dan jantungku rasanya mau copot. Chanyeol menurunkan jarinya dari kening dan menyusuri garis hidungku dengan gerakan lambat—sampai pada bibirku yang setengah terbuka.

Matanya terpaku pada bibirku dan mataku terpaku pada bibirnya. Sialan. Sejak kapan bibirnya jadi penuh dan seksi seperti ini? Ingin rasanya aku menggigit bibir itu sampai bengkak dan—apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan?

Dia mengusap bibirku dan bekas usapannya meninggalkan sensasi semacam tersengat listrik di sana. Aku berulang kali menelan ludah saat dia menyusuri garis bibirku dengan jari. Ingin rasanya berontak, tapi sesuatu dalam diriku menyukai perbuatannya itu. Kapan terakhir kali kami berciuman?

"...apa aku juga harus minta izin kalau ingin menciummu di bibir?" Suaranya pelan tapi terdengar putus asa.

Mungkin karena kami telah berpisah selama dua minggu.

Mungkin karena aku selalu merindu, mendamba dan mengharapkan sentuhannya.

Mungkin karena aku yang terlalu mudah jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat daguku hingga mata kami bertatapan. "Hanya sebuah kecupan, itu juga tidak boleh?"

Aku tak bisa menjawab. Sebuah seringai tersungging di bibir Chanyeol dan dia tahu-tahu sudah memiringkan kepala, bibirnya semakin dekat, tinggal se _inchi_ lagi—

"Menjauh dariku atau aku pergi dari sini, sialan!"

–tapi dia batal menciumku.

"Ck, dasar tukang ancam. Padahal suasananya sudah mendukung, kau menggagalkan rencanaku. Baiklah, baiklah." Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dan kembali ke posisi awal. Dia tersenyum seperti orang gila sedangkan aku mati-matian berusaha menetralkan jantungku yang debarannya terasa menyakitkan.

Aku seperti bisa mendengar bayiku di dalam sana mengerang penuh kecewa karena kami batal berciuman. Aura di antara kami sarat akan ketengangan seksual—sial, hanya karena dia hampir menciumku. Chanyeol terus-terusan melirik tapi aku pura-pura cuek saja. Dan pipiku yang terasa panas juga sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Kau gugup ya?"

"Eh?" Anak ini. Kenapa dia terus saja membuatku terpojok?

"Kau selalu meremas bajumu kalau sedang gugup." Dia menunjuk tanganku di bawah sana yang sedang sibuk meremas baju. Aku cepat-cepat melepaskan tanganku karena ucapannya memang benar tanpa kusadari.

"Kau tahu, Baek? Aku suka mengamati hal-hal kecil yang kau lakukan. Yah, hal-hal sepele yang sepertinya kau juga sering melewatkannya."

Chanyeol sialan! Chanyeol brengsek! Berhenti membuat hatiku terombang-ambing!

"Tapi sepertinya aku perlu mempelajari semua hal tentang dirimu lebih banyak lagi. Masih banyak yang tidak kuketahui tentangmu, Baekhyuna."

Aku menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ucapannya barusan—entah kenapa aku mengartikannya seakan-akan dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya dan tak ingin berpisah denganku, lalu dia ingin kami saling mendalami sifat satu sama lain dan...

...ah, aku tidak mau terjebak oleh Park Chanyeol lagi. Meski aku tak memungkiri ada perasaan senang dan tersanjung karena Chanyeol ternyata diam-diam sering memperhatikanku.

"Aku tidak gugup! Jangan sok tahu!" Anehnya, dia hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan sinisku barusan. Dia mengacak-acak rambutku kemudian memandangiku dengan tangan bertopang pada dagu. Aku semakin gugup karena dia terus menggodaku dengan cara memanggil-manggil namaku dengan suara berat tapi lembutnya itu.

"Baekhyuna... Baekhyunku...Park Baekhyun... Baekhyun Sayang..."

"Diam atau kurobek mulutmu!"

Lima menit kemudian...

"Baekhyuna, apa kau lapar? Mau kubelikan sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Eung, bagaimana dengan minuman? Apa kau haus?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau—"

Aku menoleh dan menatapnya malas-malasan, "Bisa diam tidak?"

"Hm, baiklah."

Sesaat kemudian...

"Baekhyuna, eung—tentang ajakanku berbulan madu..." Aku menatap Chanyeol tanpa minat. Lama-lama dia ini tambah menyebalkan saja. Ingin rasanya aku menjambak rambutnya yang tampak lebih panjang dan sepertinya makin enak untuk ditarik-tarik itu, tapi batal setelah melihat dia mengeluarkan _voucher_ menyedihkan dari saku celana.

"...kau benar-benar tidak mau pergi denganku?"

Aku langsung bilang tidak tanpa berpikir dua kali. Wajahnya tampak benar-benar kecewa dan itu membuatku sedikit iba. Apakah dia sungguhan ingin mengajakku pergi? Apa berbulan madu sebegitu penting buatnya?

"Apa karena tempat bulan madunya di Thailand? Kau tidak suka yang cuacanya terlalu panas?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu, "Hanya karena aku tidak ingin saja."

"Ck, padahal aku ingin sekali pergi ke Thailand. Kalau kau mau pergi denganku, ini akan jadi pengalaman pertamaku pergi ke luar negeri."

"Ya sudah, ajak Jisoo saja." Balasku asal-asalan.

"Seharusnya aku memenangkan juara satu, hadiahnya lebih besar dari ini. Seandainya saja aku berusaha lebih keras lagi..." Chanyeol sama sekali tak memperdulikan ucapan penuh sarkasmeku barusan. "Juara satunya dapat tiket bulan madu ke Yunani, juara duanya ke Maldives dan—"

"Aku tak peduli kau juara berapa, Park. Dan aku juga tak peduli usahamu, apapun itu. Yang jelas aku tak ingin pergi kemanapun, apalagi kalau ada kau! Berada di sini denganmu saja sudah membuatku muak!"

Aku seperti tersadar dengan ucapanku barusan. Ada perasaan bersalah dan sedikit menyesal yang kurasakan setelah mengatakan itu dengan nada penuh kesinisan. Padahal sumpah, bukan seperti itu yang kumaksud.

Wajah Chanyeol berubah murung dan dia kembali memasukkan _voucher-voucher_ itu ke saku.

"Ah, begitu ya? Jadi kau tak mau pergi karena ada aku, seperti itu rupanya."

Dia tersenyum, tapi di dalam sini, hatiku yang merasa ngilu.

Apakah aku harus meminta maaf? Apakah dia tersinggung dengan ucapanku barusan?

Tidak, Baekhyun. Buat apa meminta maaf?

"Padahal tadinya kupikir kau bakal senang. Ternyata aku salah." Chanyeol tertunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku memang tidak mau pergi, jangan sok sedih seolah-olah ini kesalahanku! Aku kan tidak pernah memintamu melakukan itu. Jadi itu salahmu sendiri!"

Astaga, mulutku! Kenapa mulutku selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat senyum Chanyeol menghilang padahal bukan seperti itu maksudku?

"Ya, kau benar. Ini memang salahku. Aku minta maaf, ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum paksa tapi setelahnya dia kembali menunduk. Anehnya, dia yang seperti ini malah membuatku kesal. Caranya berbicara seakan-akan ingin mengatakan kalau yang salah adalah aku.

Aku merasa terpojokkan.

"Kau sedang menyindirku, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau menyindirku, Park! Barusan kau bilang itu kesalahanmu tapi wajahmu jelas-jelas bilang kalau yang salah itu adalah aku!"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut dan mulutnya terbuka untuk bersuara, tapi langsung kupotong, "Kau mau bilang semua yang terjadi di antara kita adalah kesalahanku, iya kan?"

"Baekhyun, aku tidak—"

"Heish, sial! Sebenarnya aku menghindari pembicaraan tentang masalah kita, tapi baiklah..." Aku menghela nafas kasar kemudian bangkit berdiri menghadap Chanyeol. "... ayo kita selesaikan!"

"Kau berubah, Park. Tepat saat kandunganku empat bulan, kau berubah drastis." Chanyeol perlahan berdiri dan menatapku dengan ekspresi yang susah dijelaskan. "Aku menunggumu seharian di taman, tapi kau tak datang sama sekali. Kau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan memakiku—" Suaraku mulai bergetar dan aku berani bertaruh pasti aku akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"—ah, kau juga pasti tidak ingat pernah memukulku setelah Kyungsoo mengantarmu pulang." Kejadian sebelum Chanyeol meninggalkanku masih terekam jelas, hanya dengan mengingatnya saja sudah membuat dadaku sesak.

"Kau membanting gitarmu hanya karena aku merobek buku itu. Heish, kau juga bilang benci padaku karena aku ini Byun Baekhyun." Aku memalingkan wajah agar Chanyeol tak melihat mataku yang mulai basah.

"Saat kau meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah, disitulah aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya untukmu. Aku...aku jatuh cinta padamu, Park. Ah, sakit sekali." Aku memukul-mukul dada kiriku yang terasa nyeri. Bukan karena aku punya penyakit jantung atau apa. Entahlah, mengatakan semua itu membuat rongga dadaku terasa sakit.

"Tapi kemarin di kapal kau bilang cintaku ini hanyalah omong kosong. Cintaku tak akan merubah apapun." Aku menyeka mata dan menatap Park Chanyeol yang masih diam. "Aku tak masalah kalau kau tak punya perasaan yang sama sepertiku, Park. Itu juga hakmu mau menikah lagi dengan siapapun. Hanya saja, aku tak bisa terima kalau kau membenci bayiku. Kalaupun kau tak mengakui dia anakmu, setidaknya jangan lakukan hal-hal yang bisa menyakitinya, termasuk dengan merobek fotonya seperti kemarin. Kau jahat sekali."

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangan ke pipiku, tapi langsung kutepis sebelum dia sempat menyentuhnya.

"Karena itulah, kumohon, kita sebaiknya berpisah saja. Tak ada gunanya kau menahanku di sini, itu hanya akan menyakiti kita berdua, Park."

"Baekhyun, aku minta maaf. Aku—"

"Kau minta maaf dan berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Ck, aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, Park."

Ini tidak adil untukku.

"Baekhyun, aku memang ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula. Aku ingin kau mempercayaiku, aku juga ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti itu?"

"Persetan, Park! Kau sudah kehilangan kepercayaanku sejak kejadian kemarin!"

"Baekhyun, tolong—"

"Untuk apa mempercayaimu lagi kalau ujung-ujungnya yang berjuang mempertahankan pernikahan kita hanyalah aku? Aku yang berkorban banyak hal tapi pada akhirnya akulah yang tersakiti."

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Hanya kau?"

"Iya, hanya aku!"

"Jadi menurutmu aku tak memperjuangkan apapun? Aku tak berkorban apapun? Aku juga tak tersakiti, begitu?"

Suara Chanyeol meninggi dan itu membuatku terperanjat.

"Memang iya, kan? Memangnya apa yang kau perjuangkan? Tidak ada! Kau tidak pernah berjuang untuk hubungan kita! Dan yang paling banyak berkorban adalah aku, itu sudah jelas. Jadi dari segi mananya kau yang tersakiti? Aku menghabiskan berhari-hari hanya untuk memikirkan kenapa kau pergi sedangkan kau di sini bersenang-senang dengan orang lain. Kalau saja kau tak egois dan merusakku waktu itu, aku pasti tak harus hidup susah seperti sekarang ini! Aku tak harus hamil, menikah dan mengorbankan masa mudaku! Mengerti?"

Aku tahu, aku keterlaluan. Dan aku terlambat untuk menyadari hal itu. Tapi kalimat-kalimat itu seakan terucap tanpa kupikirkan terlebih dahulu. Mungkin semuanya keluar dari mulutku karena aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menyimpannya di dalam hati.

Setetes air mengalir dari sudut mata Chanyeol dan dia menghapusnya cepat-cepat. Meski dia berusaha menghalau airmatanya, cairan bening itu tetap saja mengalir deras dan itu membuatku ikut menangis.

"Jadi seperti itu yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" Gumamnya pelan. Di luar dugaan, dia tidak membentakku atau apa. Padahal aku sudah pasrah akan kena pukul, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Chanyeol memijat pelipis dan menghela nafas panjang berulang kali.

"Jadi selama ini yang kulakukan hanyalah kesia-siaan, begitu rupanya..."

Aku menutup mulut dengan tangan ketika menyadari ucapanku barusan pasti melukai perasaannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau jujur padaku, Baekhyuna. Aku menghargainya."

Dia tersenyum lemah, berbalik, kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Aku tak memanggilnya dan dia tak berhenti sama sekali. Aku mengantar kepergiannya dengan airmata dan dia meninggalkanku dengan langkah sedikit pincang.

* * *

 **4D Jisoo**

* * *

"Disini kau rupanya! Kupikir kau sudah terjun bebas dari tebing sana."

Aku memutar mata begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Kupikir Park Chanyeol, ternyata kekasihnya. Selingkuhannya. Sainganku.

Ada satu kantong plastik besar dan rantang di tangannya. Dia duduk begitu saja di sebelahku dan aku langsung bergeser menjauh.

"Chanyeol memintaku menemanimu disini, sampai dia kembali."

Cih, dia pergi entah kemana dan menyuruh pacarnya menemaniku? Tak bisa dipercaya.

Sekarang hampir jam dua siang dan itu artinya sudah tiga jam sejak Chanyeol meninggalkanku sendirian di kebun jeruk. Tadinya aku juga ingin pergi, tapi ternyata aku tak bisa berhenti menangis dan itu membuatku kelelahan. Saking capeknya, aku sampai tertidur di teras pondok dan baru bangun sepuluh menit lalu. Tips dariku, berada di tengah kebun jeruk yang sepi dan menangis lama sekali bisa membuatmu tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Aku merasa lebih baik sekaligus buruk kalau ingat yang tadi.

"Kau tidak mau bertanya dia pergi kemana?"

"Tidak."

Seperti aku peduli saja.

"Ck, kau ini sedang sensitif ternyata. Kau tahu, aku punya kakak sepupu berbeda empat tahun bernama Jennie di Jerman sana. Dia juga sama sepertimu ini saat hamil anak pertama. _Moody_ an, gampang tersinggung, mudah menangis, tukang merajuk, galak—"

"Aku tidak—"

"—cerewet, cemburuan. Hei, jangan melotot seperti itu!" Jisoo terkekeh kemudian mulai mengobrak-abrik plastik yang ia bawa. Gadis ini tak ada bedanya dengan Park Chanyeol. Sama-sama suka memprovokasi. Apa jangan-jangan mereka sudah bersekongkol tanpa sepengetahuanku?

"Mau air mineral, susu atau jus? Aku punya semua. Hehe." Dasar gadis aneh.

"Ini, makanlah. Ibu Chanyeol yang membuatnya." Dia membuka rantang satu-persatu dan menjejerkan semuanya di tengah kami. Aroma menggugah selera langsung menyerbu hidungku dan tanpa sadar aku menelan liur. Sepertinya lezat sekali, khas masakan mama Park. Tapi, selera makanku menguap ketika ingat wajah ketakutan Mama dan Papa Park saat aku menemui mereka kemarin.

"Ada _tuna_ _sandwich_ , kimbap, bibimbap—"

"Aku tidak lapar."

Jisoo menelengkan kepala kemudian menuangkan seluruh isi plastik sampai seluruh isinya berhamburan. "Kau tidak lapar ternyata. Jangan khawatir, aku juga punya _snack_." Dia tersenyum lebar dan dengan bangga memamerkan bungkusan makanan ringan, keripik kentang, _jelly_ berbentuk boneka beruang, cokelat—dan banyak jajanan khas anak kecil lainnya.

Aku menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal. Dia ini sedang memprovokasiku, aku yakin sekali.

"Hei, ayolah. Hanya ada kita berdua di sini, jadi turunkan sedikit gengsimu itu."

Aku ingin sekali mencakar wajahnya, sumpah. Gengsi katanya?

"Kau baru menangis?" Aku memundurkan kepala tapi jarinya sudah terlanjur mengelus sudut mataku yang terasa perih. "Matamu bengkak dan merah. Tapi kau tampak semakin imut karena matamu bertambah sipit. Jadi mirip ini!" Jisoo mengambil sebuah _jelly_ beruang dan menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajahku.

Sial.

Menit-menit selanjutnya kuhabiskan dengan bertengkar dan adu argumen dengan gadis itu. Tidak sampai main fisik sih, hanya saling berbalas kata-kata—meskipun aku dengan senang hati ingin sekali menjambaknya. Kesal sekali memang, tapi dia selalu saja berhasil mengalahkanku. Sepertinya dia bakal cocok dengan Yoona dan Soojung, sama-sama suka melakukan penyiksaan.

Karena aku tak mau makan, Jisoo mencekal kedua pipiku dan memasukkan sepotong besar kimbap secara paksa. Dia juga menjejeli _sandwich_ ke mulutku, memaksaku minum air putih banyak-banyak dan menyuruhku mencicipi segala macam _snack_ yang ia bawa. Ujung-ujungnya, dia membuatku tergeletak kekenyangan.

"Kau memang harus banyak makan, Baek. Ingat, yang butuh nutrisi bukan cuma kau, tapi yang ada di dalam sini juga." Ujar Jisoo sambil mengelus perutku.

Kuakui, gadis ini memiliki semacam aura yang bisa membuat orang merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Aku memang masih kesal karena dia berbuat sewenang-wenang, tapi lama-kelamaan, aku menyukainya juga. Kepribadiannya memang ajaib dan aku tak bisa membencinya lebih jauh lagi. Mungkin ini salah satu alasan kenapa Chanyeol menjadikannya kekasih.

Dan itu membuatku kesal. Cantik dan punya kepribadian unik—jadi tipe Chanyeol yang seperti ini, huh?

"Ayo, Baek. Ibu hamil harus banyak bergerak supaya bayinya juga aktif, jangan duduk terus!"

Akibat terlalu banyak makan, aku jadi mengantuk kembali dan malas berpindah tempat—tapi Jisoo sudah terlanjur menarik tanganku dan memaksaku mengikutinya berjalan keliling kebun.

Chanyeol pasti sengaja mengutus Jisoo kesini untuk menyiksaku, balas dendam. Aku yakin sekali itu. Sudah hampir tujuh kali aku berusaha kabur, tapi Jisoo selalu bisa menggagalkan niatku. Apalagi karena ransel berisi pakaian dan dompet milikku ada pada Sehun dan lelaki itu sekarang entah ada dimana—aku terjebak di sini tanpa daya.

"Ini keranjangmu. Kau bisa mengambil sebanyak apapun yang kau mau, gratis!"

Aku memutar mata saat gadis itu memaksaku menerima keranjang yang sama seperti yang ia pegang. Setelah membuatku kekenyangan, dia bilang agenda selanjutnya adalah memanen jeruk. Apa dia bercanda? Aku datang ke Jeju ini bukan untuk menjarah kebun orang lain!

"Kau saja, aku sedang malas bergerak."

"Tidak bisa seperti itu! Ayolah, kau harus banyak bergerak, Baek."

"Tidak mau."

"Harus mau!" Jisoo menyeretku mendekat ke arah pohon jeruk yang buahnya lebat.

Dan setelahnya, dia menceramahiku tentang vitamin C, asam folat dan segala macam yang ada di dalam buah jeruk lengkap dengan manfaatnya bagi kehamilanku. Aku hampir menangis kesal karena gadis ini lagi-lagi berhasil menguasaiku dan aku tak berdaya di bawah kendalinya.

Inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak menyukai perempuan, mereka penjajah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah pada diriku sampai-sampai hampir semua wanita yang kukenal suka sekali memperlakukanku seperti boneka mainan mereka.

"Hei, cara memetikmu salah! Pegang bagian bawahnya, lalu putar—"

"Itu masih mentah, Baek, astaga! Yang matang itu yang kulitnya kuning seperti ini."

"Hei! Itu namanya bukan memetik, kau mematahkan rantingnya!"

Seseorang, tolong bawa aku pergi dari sini. _Please_. Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku diperbudak.

"Jisoo, aku capek. Bisakah kita istirahat sebentar?"

Mungkin karena melihat dahiku yang berkeringat dan wajahku yang memelas, Jisoo akhirnya memutuskan kami beristirahat di pondok. Aku sudah memetik sekeranjang penuh jeruk dan rasanya tubuhku benar-benar lelah.

"Kau cepat lelah karena kau kurang olahraga, Baek. Kau perlu ikut yoga khusus untuk orang hamil. Jennie dulu juga—"

Aku membiarkan saja dia berceloteh, tubuhku kubaringkan di teras pondok dengan kaki terjuntai dan tangan direntangkan lebar-lebar. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Seharusnya tadi aku pergi saja dengan Sehun, kembali ke Seoul dan...

"Jadi begini, Baek. Aku punya pertanyaan. Kalau kalian melakukan seks, Chanyeol memasukkan miliknya dimana?"

... tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan gadis ini.

Aku terus merutuki Chanyeol dalam hati. Awas saja, kalau nanti dia pulang, aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan, serius. Gara-gara dia, aku jadi terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kau kan tidak punya vagina, payudara juga—"

Aku mendelik saat menyadari Jisoo tengah menatap tubuh terlentangku dengan pandangan aneh, seakan-akan pandangannya bisa menembus pakaian yang kukenakan. Langsung saja aku duduk dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, "Kau ini mesum sekali!"

" _Well_ , kuakui, kau punya wajah yang cantik dan tubuh yang gemulai. Bokongmu juga bagus, bulat dan kenyal." Aku semakin sebal karena Jisoo melirikku dari atas ke bawah. Meski bukan pertama kalinya mendengar kalimat seperti itu, tetap saja aku kesal. Gadis ini melecehkanku.

Percaya padaku, kelihatannya saja Jisoo ini gadis yang anggun bak putri-putri kerajaan. Aslinya dia itu mesum sekali. Pantas saja sewaktu memetik jeruk tadi dia berulang kali mendaratkan tangan di bokongku, kupikir dia ingin mengusir serangga yang hinggap disana. Ternyata...

"Aku hanya penasaran, Baek. Bokongmu ini implan atau asli?" Ujarnya sambil meremas-remas pantatku dengan kedua tangan. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kualami. Dilecehkan oleh seorang gadis dalam keadaan hamil, _huft_.

"Pantas saja Chanyeol tergila-gila."

Dia kembali menggodaku dengan pertanyaan seputar ranjang yang membuatku merinding geli. Mungkin karena pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir seorang wanita. Terlebih lagi Jisoo itu lama tinggal di luar negeri, otomatis dia lebih terbuka dalam membahas hal-hal tabu seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja, siapa yang tidak kesal kalau diteror pertanyaan tentang berapa kali kami melakukan seks dalam sehari, gaya apa yang kusukai, lebih enak mana bercinta dengan pria atau wanita, apa aku pernah menjadi _top_ untuk Chanyeol, atau apa kami berniat menambah anak lagi?

Aku meringis dan memanggil-manggil Chanyeol dalam hati. _Cepatlah kembali, Park. Gadis ini mengerikan._

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, memangnya tidak boleh bertanya?"

"Tanya saja pada kekasihmu itu!" Ujarku setengah menjerit.

"Kekasih?" Jisoo menelengkan kepala kemudian tersenyum geli, "Ah, benar. Chanyeol kan kekasihku."

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan **_Kau cemburu, kan?_** _,_ karena itulah aku memalingkan wajah ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah. Jisoo berhenti menginterogasiku sesaat kemudian dan kami sama-sama sibuk menikmati semilir angin laut yang beraroma garam.

"Baekhyun..."

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran sejak tadi. Kenapa kau tidak mengajukan pertanyaan satupun padaku?" Wajah Jisoo berubah serius, tak ada tanda-tanda kalau pertanyaannya barusan bertujuan untuk menggodaku.

Aku mengangkat alis sebelah, "Tentang?"

"Yah, tentang apakah aku tahu tentang pernikahan kalian? Atau juga tentang kehamilanmu yang istimewa? Dan memangnya kau tak penasaran tentang hubunganku dan Chanyeol? Tak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan tentang itu?"

Daripada membahas hal-hal yang menjurus kesana, aku sepertinya akan memilih meladeni pertanyaan mesumnya saja. Tapi sejujurnya Jisoo bisa menebak isi hatiku dengan tepat, hebat sekali. Sejak awal aku memang bertanya-tanya kenapa Jisoo bisa sesantai itu menghadapiku? Apakah dia sudah mengetahui tentang aku dan Chanyeol? Tentang bayiku? Lalu bagaimana tanggapannya?

Tapi tak satupun pertanyaan itu kulontarkan.

"Aku sudah dengar semua dari Chanyeol. Yah, aku turut prihatin atas apa yang terjadi. Aku sangat mengenal Chanyeol, tapi tak pernah menduga dia akan melakukannya sampai sejauh itu." Jisoo menatapku penuh iba, tiba-tiba aku lebih suka dia bertingkah absurd seperti tadi ketimbang seperti yang sekarang ini.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kalian. Kita baru bertemu kemarin, iya kan?" Jisoo tersenyum dan meraih tanganku yang kuletakkan di atas paha. Dia menggenggamnya penuh kelembutan, "Yang kutahu, semua ini pasti sulit untuk kalian berdua."

Apa ini? Situasi seperti apa yang tengah kuhadapi sekarang?

"Chanyeol datang ke rumahku tadi. Percaya atau tidak, tapi dia terlihat kacau. Mata bengkak, airmata dimana-mana, sama kacaunya seperti tadi malam saat membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Aku menatap mata Jisoo lekat-lekat, berharap dia sedang berdusta, tapi sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kebohongan di sana.

"Oh, kau pasti tidak tahu kalau dia sangat ketakutan sampai-sampai hiperventilasinya kambuh. Iya kan?"

Dia... ketakutan? Hiperventilasi?

"Chanyeol juga pingsan setelah Sehun menendang perutnya. Dia sempat dirawat sebentar, lalu setelah siuman, dia pergi lagi ke kamarmu. Aku sedih sekali saat melihat bagaimana dia menggedor-gedor kamarmu tapi tak berhasil menemuimu karena Sehun mengunci pintunya dari dalam."

Cha—Chanyeol melakukannya?

"Dia duduk di depan pintu kamarmu semalaman, sambil menangis."

"Kau bohong!" Mataku mulai memanas. "Dia...tidak mungkin melakukannya."

Chanyeol menangis karena aku?

"Aku tidak bohong, Baek. Aku juga ikut menungguimu di depan kamar, aku lihat sendiri bagaimana kacaunya dia waktu itu."

Aku tertunduk dan berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Yang kuingat, aku terbangun dengan Sehun yang ada di sisiku. Dia menciumku dan kami tidur berpelukan sepanjang sisa malam.

Kalau Jisoo tidak sedang berbohong, berarti Chanyeol ada di luar menungguiku sedangkan aku di dalam kamar pasrah-pasrah saja membiarkan diriku disentuh lelaki lain?

"Ta... tapi dia tak ada di rumah sakit saat aku bangun..."

"Memang. Chanyeol menerima telepon dari panitia lomba dan kami pergi mengambil hadiahnya bersama-sama. Kau tahu, dia senang sekali meski tak berhasil mendapatkan juara pertama. Dia ingin mengajakmu berbulan madu, katanya. Kami kembali ke rumah sakit dan suster bilang kau sudah pulang. Kami mencarimu kemana-mana, Chanyeol sampai frustrasi, tapi kemudian dia ingat kalau tasmu mungkin masih ada di penginapan."

Aku meremas ujung bajuku kuat-kuat.

Ah, tidak mungkin kan? Jisoo pasti sedang membual, iya kan?

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian sebelum ini. Aku minta maaf kalau kehadiranku di antara kalian malah membuat semuanya semakin buruk. Tapi Baekhyun, kau perlu tahu sesuatu... Kau sudah salah paham."

Seseorang, siapapun itu, tolong beritahu aku kalau Jisoo tidak sedang mengelabuiku.

"Aku memang cinta pertama Chanyeol, tapi itu tak berarti apapun karena kau adalah istrinya sekarang. Astaga, aku merasa bersalah sekali padamu, Baek. Aku menciumnya di depanmu kemarin seakan-akan kami ini memang sepasang kekasih." Jisoo terkekeh tapi wajahnya terlihat murung. Perpaduan yang aneh untuk gadis berkepribadian unik sepertinya.

"Seakan-akan? Bukankah kalian memang kekasih?"

"Ehm, maksudku kami memang benar pacaran—sampai aku memutuskan Chanyeol tadi malam."

Astaga. Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

"Aku memutuskan Chanyeol setelah tahu yang sebenarnya tentang kalian. Aku ini tak seburuk yang kau kira, mengerti? Secantik-cantiknya aku, sekaya-kayanya aku, segila-gilanya aku—aku tak akan pernah sudi merebut suami orang lain. Apalagi kalian sebentar lagi akan punya bayi." Dia terkekeh bangga dengan ucapannya.

"A... aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Jisoo."

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut kemudian mengelus rambutku. Ini tidak ada hubungannya, tapi kenapa semua orang suka sekali mengelus rambutku? Jisoo bahkan sempat-sempatnya bertanya dimana aku melakukan perawatan rambut dan shampo merk apa yang kupakai sebelum dia mulai menceritakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak kuduga.

Sesuatu yang membuatku menyesali ucapan tak berperasaanku pada Chanyeol. Sesuatu yang membuatku menangis frustrasi seperti orang gila dan sesuatu yang membawaku kembali pada lelaki itu.

Aku tak pernah menduga keluargaku akan mengambil langkah sejauh itu hanya untuk memisahkan kami dan membawaku pulang ke rumah. Aku juga tak tahu kalau niatku membantu keluarga Park membayar hutang pakai jam tanganku beberapa bulan lalu malah membawa petaka untuk mereka. Itu sudah lama berlalu, tapi kenapa keluargaku malah mengungkitnya lagi? Kenapa mereka tega menjebloskan Mama dan Papa Park ke penjara hanya untuk memprovokasiku? Park Chanyeol melindungiku dengan caranya sendiri, tapi keluargaku juga punya cara untuk membuat orang-orang di sekitar suamiku menderita. Dia terpaksa meninggalkanku karena dia tak ingin ada yang terluka.

Mungkin benar yang salah disini adalah aku.

Oke, aku meralat ucapanku tentang Chanyeol yang memaksaku memilihnya. Mungkin kata-kata yang tepat adalah **kami memilih satu sama lain**. Dia memilihku dan aku memilihnya.

* * *

 **I'm His**

* * *

Seingatku, aku tak pernah sebahagia ini saat bertemu Chanyeol.

Mengejutkan, karena aku sendiri saja masih tak percaya kalau ingat bagaimana cepatnya perkembangan perasaanku padanya. Yang kurasakan saat awal bertemu dulu di SMA adalah kesal setengah mati. Lama-kelamaan, perasaan itu berubah menjadi semacam rasa puas setiap melihat dia tersiksa, karena itulah aku selalu suka mengerjainya. Setelah tragedi _itu_ terjadi, yang kurasakan adalah kebencian. Tapi sialnya, tinggal seatap dengan Park Chanyeol malah memunculkan rasa kagum, ingin dimanja, ingin diperlakukan istimewa dan yang paling buruk lagi—cinta. Perasaan yang terakhir kusebut tadi muncul entah sejak kapan, tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk mengingkarinya. Dan semakin keras usahaku membohongi diri sendiri, rasa cinta yang tertuju padanya malah semakin besar.

Sayangnya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hm, tak apa. Itulah resikonya jatuh cinta.

Intinya, aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Chanyeol dan memperbaiki hubungan kami. Oke, aku janji akan mengesampingkan ego dan gengsiku yang setinggi langit demi kebaikan bersama. Demi bayiku juga.

Harap maklum dengan sifatku yang tak menentu ini, anggap saja karena pengaruh kehamilan.

"Baekhyun? Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Jisoo ya, kenapa kau bawa Baekhyun kemari?"

Saat kutemui, Chanyeol ada di warung jajanan milik orangtuanya, sedang membantu Papa Park menyusun meja kursi yang dipakai untuk berjualan. Dia tampak terkejut begitu melihat kedatanganku—tak hanya dia sih, tapi kedua mertuaku juga. Perlahan-lahan mereka beringsut ke belakang Chanyeol dan melirikku dengan wajah ketakutan.

Itu membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Gara-gara aku...

"Dia yang minta—yah, aku tak bisa menolak rengekannya. Dia ini cengeng sekali." Jisoo mengedikkan bahu dan mendorong punggungku pelan sampai tubuhku nyaris menabrak Chanyeol. Dia langsung memegangi kedua bahuku pelan, kemudian melepasnya dengan canggung.

Aku memang senang sekali bisa melihat Chanyeol lagi, tapi tubuhku malah tak bereaksi sama sekali saat berada di hadapannya. Aku membeku tanpa bisa berkata sepatah katapun.

"Kalau kau bertanya-tanya kenapa matanya bengkak seperti itu, jawabannya adalah karena aku sudah memberitahunya." Ujar Jisoo santai. Chanyeol membelalak kemudian bergantian menatapku. "Be-benarkah?"

Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan menyesali dalam hati kenapa aku begitu keras kepala tidak mau mendengar Chanyeol saat dia bilang ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Ujung-ujungnya kan aku sendiri yang harus capek-capek menangis lagi.

"Dia masih syok, Yeol. Sebaiknya kau bawa dia ke kamarmu karena dia juga butuh istirahat. Kalian juga perlu waktu untuk bicara berdua saja."

Ini sedikit tidak berhubungan, tapi kenapa aku merasa ucapan Jisoo tadi maknanya ambigu?

"Yeol, yang dikatakan Jisoo itu benar. Bawa Tuan Muda ke rumah, biarkan dia istirahat." Meski pelan, tapi aku bisa mendengar Mama Park berbisik pada putranya.

Tuan Muda. Mereka pasti benar-benar takut melihatku sekarang. Tanpa kusadari, airmataku jatuh lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dalam seharian ini. Sial.

"Baekhyuna?" Chanyeol menyentuh pundakku dan saat aku mengangkat wajah, dia menatapku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf." Aku tersedak ludahku sendiri. "Ma-afkan aku, Park, Eomma, Appa."

Hening sejenak dan tahu-tahu Mama Park sudah menerobos maju untuk memelukku. Ah, tidak usah dijelaskan secara detail bagaimana haru sekaligus konyolnya kami, mertua dan menantu saling peluk sambil menangis. Mama Park terus terisak sambil mengatakan betapa dia sangat menyesal telah menyuruhku pulang kemarin, dia juga bilang kalau dia benar-benar menyayangiku sebagai menantu dan dia tak ingin aku berpisah dari putranya. Papa Park masih seperti biasa, menyalahkan dirinya karena tak becus mendidik Chanyeol dan sebagainya. Aku selalu lemah pada yang namanya Papa Park, jadi aku memberikannya pelukan supaya adil.

Oke, urusanku dengan Jisoo dan mertuaku sudah selesai, jadi sekarang saatnya menuntaskan masalahku dengan Park Chanyeol. Dia menggenggam tanganku dan menuntunku masuk ke rumah keluarga Park yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat jualan mereka.

"Selamat datang, Baekhyuna. Silahkan masuk. Maaf, beginilah keadaan rumah kami—harap maklum."

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Rumah keluarga Park yang ini lebih besar daripada yang di Seoul, meski tetap saja terlihat paling kecil diantara rumah yang lain. Tapi begitu melangkahkan kaki ke dalam, yang kurasakan adalah kehangatan. Beda jauh dengan rumah Byun yang bak istana tapi terkesan gersang, rumah keluarga Park ini sarat sekali akan sentuhan tangan seorang ibu.

"Mau ke kamarku?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu saat aku tanpa sadar terpaku pada foto bayi Chanyeol yang terpajang di dinding terdekat. Aku mengangguk pelan dan melepaskan pandangan dari bingkai coklat berisi potret bayi tampan yang sedang tertawa itu. Ingatkan aku untuk membawa pulang foto itu nanti.

Kamar Chanyeol kecil dan terkesan sesak karena dipadati buku-buku bekasnya semasa bersekolah di Jeju. Ada poster _band_ luar negeri, poster tim sepakbola—dan aku bersyukur tidak ada poster _girlband_ di kamarnya. Ranjangnya mungil dan diletakkan persis di bawah jendela. Di atas meja belajar, ada beberapa bingkai foto kecil dan—sial, fotonya bersama Jisoo ternyata.

Sepertinya Chanyeol menyadari kemana arah mataku, dia cepat-cepat berdiri di depan meja belajar untuk menghalangi tatapan tajamku yang tertuju pada benda itu.

"Itu hanya foto jaman dulu, Baek. Aku akan membuangnya nanti!" Chanyeol terlihat gugup dan secara mengejutkan, aku malah tersenyum.

"Tak apa-apa. Jangan dibuang."

Karena aku sendiri yang akan membuangnya nanti! CK, bahkan kami berdua tak punya foto satupun semenjak menikah sampai sekarang.

Seakan lupa apa tujuanku datang ke kamar Chanyeol, aku malah berjalan dari sisi yang satu ke sisi yang lain seperti petugas razia. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali berada di kamar yang menjadi saksi tempat suamiku tumbuh dari bayi kecil bertelinga lebar jadi lelaki tampan seperti sekarang. Dia juga tak keberatan aku menginspeksi setiap sudut dan merogoh semua laci hanya untuk menemukan jejak-jejak masa kecilnya. Apalagi kamar ini dipenuhi aroma Chanyeol yang membuatku melayang-layang, hm, _smell just like heaven_.

"Wow, kau mengagumkan!" Pujiku tulus saat membolak-balik buku rapor SD dan SMP Chanyeol yang tak satupun bernilai di bawah 90, kondisi yang jauh berbeda dengan raporku. Semoga saja bayi kami mewarisi otak sang ayah. Hei, aku tidak bilang aku ini bodoh! Aku juga pintar, hanya saja malas belajar.

"Kau masih kelas 2 SD tapi tulisanmu sudah sebagus ini?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan membiarkanku mengacak-acak buku tulisnya yang tadinya tersusun rapi di rak. Kami berdua duduk di lantai dengan barang-barang Chanyeol berserak di sekeliling kami. Mulai dari album foto, buku gambar, buku pelajaran, dan barang-barang sepele lainnya. Dia juga menunjukkan seragam sekolahnya dulu dan aku tanpa sadar mengelus sulaman namanya sambil tersenyum.

Suasana hatiku yang tadinya rusak total kini membaik—apalagi saat aku merazia kamar Chanyeol dan tak menemukan satupun majalah atau CD porno.

"Baekhyuna..."

Aku mendongak dan melihat dia menatapku lembut sekali.

"... kau masih merajuk? Apa kau sudah mau membicarakannya denganku?"

Aku tertunduk lemah dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Ya, Jisoo sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kupikir dengan mendengarnya lagi dari Chanyeol secara langsung hanya akan membuat tangisanku pecah.

"Tapi kau belum mendengar dari mulutku. Kau tidak mempercayaiku, Baekhyuna."

Kami terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku minta maaf, Baekhyuna. Maaf karena sudah menyembunyikan itu semua darimu, aku hanya tak ingin kau terbebani. Sebisa mungkin aku memperbaiki keadaan tanpa melibatkanmu, tapi yang ada aku malah membuatku terluka."

Chanyeol menyentuh daguku pelan. "Maaf kalau aku sudah membuat hidupmu susah. Maaf juga karena aku tak berjuang—"

"Hentikan, Park!" Sergahku dengan nada meninggi. "Tolong hentikan. Itu malah membuatku semakin merasa bersalah karena sudah menghina kerja kerasmu. Kita sama-sama berjuang, kita sama-sama berkorban dan kita juga sama-sama tersakiti. A-ku juga minta maaf."

Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi. Semua sudah baik-baik saja.

Ya, aku egois sekali karena sudah menuduh Chanyeol yang bukan-bukan. Dia berjuang dan berkorban dengan caranya sendiri. Aku hanya tidak mengerti saja. Aku hanya masih kurang dewasa saja dalam menghadapi persoalan.

"Baiklah. Apa kita sudah berbaikan sekarang? Kau sudah memaafkanku?" Tanyanya pelan dan seperti ada nada penuh harap tersirat disana. Aku mengangguk saat itu juga.

"Hm, kita berbaikan."

Kalau saja aku tahu dengan cara mengesampingkan ego dan mau menjadi pendengar yang baik bisa membuat masalah kami selesai secepat ini, aku pasti sudah melakukannya sejak dulu. Tapi ternyata sifat keras kepala kami berdua malah membuat semuanya berlarut-larut.

Chanyeol menatapku lama sekali, aku sampai salah tingkah dibuatnya. Mataku sengaja bergulir kesana-kemari pura-pura mencari sudut mana dari kamar ini yang masih belum kujamah, padahal sebenarnya aku ingin menghindari pandangan Chanyeol yang...

... seperti menghantarkan getaran-getaran seksual.

"Ah! Kau dulu juga anggota pramuka? Aku juga!" Aku bangkit berdiri dan berjalan dengan gugupnya ke lemari tinggi dekat pintu. Jantungku kacaunya luar biasa karena lima detik lalu, Chanyeol mendekat dan memiringkan kepalanya tepat di depan bibirku. Nyaris saja.

Aku sempat mendengarnya mendesah frustrasi di belakang sana.

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti yang ini!"

Chanyeol ikut-ikutan berdiri dan menghampiriku yang tengah mengamati foto berukuran sedang yang ditempel di sisi lemari. Ada enam anak laki-laki berseragam pramuka di foto itu dan mataku langsung terfokus pada sosok di tengah secara otomatis. Dia sudah bertubuh tinggi bahkan sejak masih SMP. Senyumnya yang paling lebar dari mereka semua, yang paling tampan juga dia.

"Tebakanmu benar."

Sial.

Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk di belakangku hingga kepalanya persis berada di samping leherku. Hembusan nafasnya hangat sekali, membuat kulit leher sebelah kiriku merinding.

"Kau menghindariku, iya kan?" Aku memejamkan mata ketika Chanyeol mengecup satu titik di leherku yang sialnya adalah salah satu titik sensitif—titik yang bisa membuatku gila hanya dengan sekali sentuh. Setelah mengecup, aku merasakan jilatan lembut disana dan itu membuatku hampir mendesah.

"Kenapa?" Lututku langsung lemas ketika Chanyeol mendesak tubuhku dari belakang sampai dadaku menempel pada permukaan lemari. Tangannya memang tidak menyentuhku, tapi bagian tengah tubuhnya...

Sial. Sial. Sial. Aku terus menyumpah-serapah di dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, Baek? Kupikir kita sudah berbaikan, lalu kenapa kau—"

"A-aku mau mandi! Aku banyak berkeringat seharian ini dan aku capek sekali, Park. Bisakah aku siapkan air hangat untukku?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi dan untungnya dia memundurkan tubuh. "Kau masih tak mau kusentuh rupanya. Baiklah, tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan menjerang air."

Aku baru bernafas lega saat mendengar langkah kaki Chanyeol menjauh. Sebenarnya aku bukannya tidak ingin disentuh, tidak sama sekali. Berpisah darinya dua minggu saja sudah cukup membuatku gila saat hasrat-hasrat seksual melanda tubuhku. Aku terpaksa memuaskan diri sendiri, tapi tetap saja, aku tak bisa terpuaskan kalau bukan dengan Chanyeol.

Aku juga ingin menyentuhnya, tapi...

... masih ada yang terasa mengganjal di hatiku.

Cinta. Aku tak ingin dia menyentuhku kalau perasaan bernama cinta itu hanya aku yang memilikinya.

 _Apakah kau mencintaiku, Park Chanyeol?_

 _Atau hanya akukah yang mencintaimu?_

"Hah, hampir saja... Hei, kau! Jangan tegang dulu, aku bisa malu kalau Chanyeol melihatmu!" Aku menarik kaos semakin kebawah agar bisa menutup daerah selangkanganku yang mulai menggembung.

Betapa jalangnya aku ini. Hanya karena sentuhan kecil saja aku sudah nyaris gila. Apa mungkin ini efek karena aku telah jatuh cinta padanya sehingga aku merasa kalau dia punya daya tarik seksual yang semakin kuat?

Entahlah.

Aku mendudukkan diri di ranjang Chanyeol dengan angan yang terbang kemana-mana. Kemana saja, asal jangan menjurus ke arah seks. Awalnya aku membayangkan bagaimana Chanyeol kecilku tidur di ranjang ini, lalu mengerjakan PR di meja belajar sana—sedangkan di waktu yang sama di tempat yang berbeda, aku sedang sibuk berbuat onar dengan kedua sahabatku.

Bagaimana kalau seandainya kami dipertemukan lebih awal?

Apa kami akan tetap jadi seperti sekarang ini?

Langkah kaki Chanyeol yang memasuki kamar membuyarkan semua lamunanku. Aku berdehem gugup karena barusan aku sempat membayangkan sesuatu yang membuatku meringis. Pasti Chanyeol mendapatkan mimpi basah pertamanya di ranjang ini. Apakah dia melakukan onani secara diam-diam di kamar ini juga? Pipiku langsung panas ketika membayangkan Chanyeolku menyentuh dirinya sendiri dan—berhenti, Baekhyun!

"Baek? Aku sudah menyiapkan airmu."

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah ranjang dan menurunkan sesuatu dari pundaknya.

"Tasku! Kenapa bisa ada padamu, Park?" Aku langsung merebut tasku dan memeluknya erat-erat. Semua barangku ada di dalam, dan oh Tuhan—pantas saja aku seperti merasa ada yang kurang seharian ini. Aku tidak ada meminum susu hamilku sejak kemarin!

"Sehun yang menitipkannya tadi. Oh, dia juga memberimu ini. Hubungi dia secepat mungkin, begitu pesannya."

Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah ponsel yang masih tampak baru padaku. Saat layarnya kusentuh, fotoku dan Sehun yang sedang tertawa lebar tampak menghiasi bagian depan. Omong-omong, itu foto yang diambil saat kami masih SMA. Entah perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, tapi aku sempat melirik wajah Chanyeol yang tampak tidak begitu senang ketika foto itu terpampang di depan matanya.

"Sehun? Kalian bertemu? Lalu dia dimana sekarang?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Mungkin sedang di dalam pesawat menuju Thailand bersama Luhan?"

"Ma-maksudnya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menepuk puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku sudah menaruh handuk dan pakaianmu di kamar mandi. Cepatlah mandi, supaya aku bisa membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat."

Kendati masih kebingungan, aku akhirnya beranjak juga dari ranjang dan melangkah lambat-lambat. Apa Chanyeol sempat bertemu dengan Sehun saat meninggalkanku di kebun jeruk tadi? Kalau benar, berarti Sehun menungguku kembali ke penginapan?

Astaga, Sehunku. Sepertinya aku akan meneleponnya nanti saja setelah aku selesai mandi.

"Hei, Baek..."

Aku menoleh ke belakang saat langkahku persis di ambang pintu.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau tidak sedang mengidam?"

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir dan menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gerakan canggung. "Ehm, maksudku... jadi maksudku... kau tidak sedang mengidam lima belas menit?"

Lelaki itu menatapku dengan ekspresi aneh. Lima belas menit? Ah! Pelukan!

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

Aku baru sadar kalau seharian ini bayi kesayanganku kelewat tenang dan tidak meminta apapun. Dia baik-baik saja kan di dalam sana?

"Ah, jadi kau tidak sedang mengidam ya... Ehm, aduh, bagaimana cara mengatakannya ya?" Chanyeol bergumam sendiri dan aku menatapnya semakin bingung.

"Jadi begini... aku sudah merasakannya sejak tadi dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mungkin kau akan berpikir aku mengada-ada, tapi aku—"

"Bicaralah yang jelas, Park!"

Chanyeol bergerak dengan gelisah di tempatnya sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang berulang kali. "Maukah kau memelukku? Sebentar saja, mungkin lima belas menit?"

Ya Tuhan.

"Mungkin seperti inilah yang kau rasakan saat mengidam, entahlah. Tapi rasanya keinginanku menggebu-gebu sekali dan sepertinya aku bakal terus resah kalau kau tidak memelukku—"

Dia benar-benar diluar dugaanku.

"—sepertinya aku sedang mengidam."

Chanyeol meringis seakan-akan dia baru mengakui perbuatannya buang air kecil di celana di hadapan orang banyak. Ekspresi wajah yang menunjukkan percampuran antara malu dan penuh harap itu membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

Kai pernah bilang sesuatu tentang suami yang ikut mengidam saat sang istri sedang hamil. Kupikir itu mustahil, tapi aku menyaksikannya sendiri di depan mata.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang mengidam?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Dahinya berkerut dalam, "Setelah aku meninggalkanmu tadi, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakannya. Semakin kuabaikan, perasaan itu malah semakin menyiksa sampai-sampai badanku rasanya sakit."

Aku melipat tangan di depan dada. Sekarang kau baru tahu kan, Park? Mengidam itu bukan iseng-iseng belaka.

"Lalu tadi kenapa kau tak menjemputku saja ke kebun? Padahal aku berharap kau akan kembali."

"Aku terlalu capek menangis dan malah ketiduran. Maaf." Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Aku memutar mata ketika menyadari kami ini ternyata punya banyak kesamaan.

"Baekhyuna, apa aku harus menunggumu sampai mengidam dulu agar kita bisa berpelukan? Kalau iya, lalu kapan? Kupikir aku sudah tak tahan lagi ingin memelukmu segera. Aku... aku merindukanmu, Baekhyun." Chanyeolku, astaga. Dia terlihat frustrasi. Tapi aku lebih terlihat bodoh karena sudah merasa senang tak menentu akibat dengar dia bilang dia merindukanku.

"Aku sudah menahan diriku selama dua minggu. Kau pasti tak tahu betapa menyiksanya hal itu, Baek."

Tanpa kuduga, Chanyeol membuka kaos yang ia pakai dan melemparkan benda itu ke lantai."Dan sepertinya, aku sedang ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar pelukan sekarang."

Matanya menatapku lekat-lekat dan aku langsung berteriak panik saat melihat tangan besarnya bergerak di daerah risleting celana.

"Hentikan, Park! Apapun yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, tolong, jangan lakukan itu sekarang!"

"Kenapa?" Dia menatapku dengan mata sayunya. Aku heran kenapa mata sayu Park Chanyeol selalu bisa mengobarkan ketegangan seksual di antara kami. Apalagi saat aku tanpa sadar melirik tubuh atasnya yang telanjang. Dada itu, perut itu... sial. Sejak kapan dia jadi seksi seperti ini?

Chanyeol menatapku penuh harap dan aku seperti melihat refleksi diriku sendiri yang beberapa saat silam mengidam minta disetubuhi. Argh, menyebalkan.

"Baek, kau tak mau?" Suara berat Chanyeol membuyarkan khayalan mesumku yang pada saat itu sedang sibuk membayangkan sesuatu dibalik jins hitam yang ia kenakan. Darahku berdesir dengan cepat dan wajahku rasanya seperti terbakar.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku berencana bakal mengidam setengah jam lagi. Kau tunggu saja sampai aku selesai mandi."

Aku menyerah.

"Atau aku ikut mandi denganmu saja? Kita bisa mandi sambil melakukan se..."

"Tunggu disini sampai aku selesai mandi atau aku tak akan mengidam sampai kapanpun."

Chanyeol mengerang kecewa sambil menjatuhkan tubuh besarnya di ranjang. Meski jantungku berdebar kencang tanpa ampun, aku tak bisa menahan senyuman saat melihat dia begitu tersiksa dengan gairahnya sendiri. Oh, jadi seperti ini rasanya saat seseorang menginginkanmu, aku baru tahu itu.

Ah, sepertinya aku akan melanjutkannya lain kali saja. Aku ingin merendam kepala panasku dulu agar mendingin sekaligus memastikan setiap sudut tubuhku bersih dan wangi tanpa terlewatkan. Kami mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan setelah ini, yah, siapa tahu?

Oke, lain kali saja.


	12. Chapter 12

**Our Family**

Rasanya waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tak terasa, bayi mungil yang kulahirkan beberapa waktu lalu sekarang sudah berusia satu bulan lebih seminggu.

Rumah yang tadinya sepi karena hanya ada kami berdua, sekarang jadi ramai semenjak kehadiran Jiwon. Segala tingkah-polahnya yang menggemaskan seakan-akan jadi hiburan tersendiri yang membuat kami enggan beranjak sebentar saja dari sisinya. Bayi lucu kami itu terus menunjukkan perkembangan yang pesat dan menakjubkan, membuat aku dan Chanyeol selalu terkesima, bahkan tak jarang kami berdua akan mengeluarkan airmata haru dibuatnya.

Dia akan tersenyum kalau namanya dipanggil, balas menggenggam dengan erat saat ada yang menelusupkan jari ke tangannya yang kelewat mungil dan bahkan mencoba fokus menatap wajah ketika ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Hal lain yang membuatku tak berhenti bersyukur adalah Jiwon yang menyusu dengan lahap meski faktanya itu bukanlah ASI -ku. Menyaksikan bagaimana mulut mungilnya menghisap seluruh isi dot dengan rakus saja sudah mampu membuatku luar biasa bahagia, jadi, hal-hal seperti _itu bukanlah susu yang berasal dari tubuhku_ ; _itu adalah susu dari tubuh wanita lain_ —sudah tidak terlalu membebani pikiranku lagi. Dan yang terpenting, dia bayi yang sehat.

Jiwon itu mirip seperti aku, tidak suka dingin. Karena itulah, selain tidur dan menyusu rutin setiap dua jam sekali, berjemur menikmati sinar matahari pagi yang hangat adalah hal favoritnya. Chanyeol meletakkan ayunan gantung berbentuk setengah lingkaran hadiah dari Kai di balkon dan memasangkan pembatas agar sinar yang masuk tidak begitu terik untuk bayiku. Di sanalah kami akan duduk santai sambil meletakkan Jiwon yang telanjang di pangkuanku—menjemur tubuhnya dengan posisi yang bergantian antara terlentang dan telungkup sambil memberikan pijatan lembut yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Jiwon suka sekali sesi berjemur yang kami lakukan setiap pagi, aku tahu itu. Dia akan menggerakkan tangan dan kaki secara acak seperti sedang melakukan _stretching_ , membuat suara-suara lucu seolah sedang mengadukan apa-apa saja yang ia mimpikan tadi malam dan tersenyum riang ketika kami bergantian mengusakkan wajah dengan gemas ke perutnya. Tidak hanya Jiwon, sejujurnya aku juga merasa kegiatan ini menyenangkan dan rasanya kami bisa melakukannya berjam-jam. Tapi karena pertimbangan bayi tidak boleh dijemur lama-lama, sesi itu akan berakhir dalam lima belas menit. Hal selanjutnya yang kami lakukan adalah memandikan Jiwon dan menyusuinya sampai kenyang. Aku dan Chanyeol baru akan sarapan kalau dia sudah kembali terlelap—begitulah cara kami mengawali hari.

Aku dan Chanyeol benar-benar menikmati peran baru sebagai orangtua muda. Tentu saja tidak gampang, mengingat kami ini bukan seperti pasangan normal pada umumnya. Mereka yang pria-wanita saja masih sering mengalami kesulitan di awal-awal punya anak pertama, apalagi kami yang sama-sama lelaki? Untungnya Chanyeol itu tipe suami yang bisa diandalkan dan mau melibatkan diri dalam mengurus Jiwon. Malah dia melakukannya lebih baik dariku.

Aku sendiri masih sering gugup kalau Jiwon menangis tiba-tiba, gemetaran waktu dia mengalami refluks saat minum ASI, panik ketika melihat _pup_ -nya hanya sedikit dan agak cair—padahal semua itu normal-normal saja. Mama Park bilang khawatir itu adalah hal yang wajar untuk ibu baru, dia juga dulu begitu saat Chanyeol masih bayi.

Aku memang masih sering grogi, tapi aku memutuskan untuk merawat bayiku sendiri—walau Mama Park sudah menawarkan bantuan dan ayah diam-diam ingin menyewa perawat untuk mendampingiku. Semuanya kutolak karena aku ingin selalu jadi yang pertama menyaksikan pertumbuhan anakku dari yang sekecil-kecilnya tanpa ada yang terlewat sedikitpun. Jiwon itu jadi bayi hanya sekali seumur hidup. Masa-masa seperti ini tak akan pernah terulang sampai kapanpun, jadi aku harus menggunakan kesempatan emas ini sebaik-baiknya. Untung saja mereka mengerti keinginanku, tapi ada syaratnya tentu saja.

"Kau harus mengirimkan foto dan video Jiwon untuk kami setiap hari, Baek."

Kyungsoo yang mengusulkan itu, katanya supaya dia tetap bisa ikut memonitor perkembangan Jiwon meski sedang berada di Prancis. Ck, anak itu. Aku menurut saja karena memang menjadi fotografer Jiwon adalah pekerjaan baruku sepulangnya dari rumah sakit. Meski tren mencetak foto dan menempelkannya di album sudah agak ketinggalan jaman, namun hal itu tetap saja kulakukan. Rasanya seperti ada kepuasan tersendiri ketika melihat tumpukan album di kamarku bertambah dua puluh senti setiap minggunya. Ah, selain itu aku juga jadi suka membaca—terutama artikel atau buku-buku yang berhubungan tentang _baby parenting_.

Meski menyenangkan, mengurus bayi itu lumayan melelahkan juga. Tak bisa dipungkiri, aku jadi sering begadang, kurang istirahat dan tak jarang _mood_ ku terganggu karenanya. Hm, terimakasih pada Park Chanyeol yang dengan sigap bangun saat Jiwon menangis tengah malam karena haus atau pipis. Dia itu benar-benar suami yang pengertian.

"Biar aku saja, Baek—kau tidurlah kembali." Chanyeol mengelus rambutku dengan lembut sampai mataku yang tadinya sudah setengah terbuka kembali terpejam. Aku bukannya tidak dengar bayiku menangis, tapi badanku rasanya capek dan mataku berat sekali untuk dibuka. Chanyeol dengan cekatan mengganti popok Jiwon, memberinya susu, kemudian menimangnya sampai tertidur kembali. Semua itu dia lakukan dengan sabar tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun.

Tak hanya membantuku merawat Jiwon, sebagian besar pekerjaan rumah tangga juga suamiku yang mengerjakan. Sama seperti waktu kami masih di rumah lama. Sejujurnya aku sangat buruk dalam mengerjakan hal-hal seperti mencuci, beres-beres apalagi memasak—bakal lebih baik kalau aku tak menyentuh apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu. Aku sering merasa tak enak karena seharusnya itu semua adalah tugasku, tapi yang dia katakan selanjutnya malah membuatku terharu dan jatuh cinta padanya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Jiwon adalah anak kita bersama, Baekhyun. Selama lebih dari sembilan bulan kau sudah menjaganya di rahimmu dengan baik, dan setelah dia lahir, itu juga kewajibanku untuk ikut merawat dan mengasuhnya. Siapa bilang pekerjaan rumah tangga itu hanya istri yang bisa melakukannya? Seorang suami juga bertanggung-jawab atas itu, jadi jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu lagi, oke?"

Meski terkadang sok romantis berlebihan, aku tak bisa mencegah hatiku untuk tidak berbunga-bunga setiap mendengar dia bilang begitu.

Dibandingkan saat masih berada di rumah sakit, Jiwon jadi lebih suka tidur semenjak kami pulang ke rumah. Terkadang aku sebal karena dia terus-terusan terlelap sedangkan aku masih ingin bermain dengannya. Pernah, waktu Jiwon belum genap sebulan, saking gemas dan frustrasinya melihat bayiku yang tak kunjung bangun, aku menciuminya bertubi-tubi saat dia tengah tidur pulas—menyedot bongkahan pipinya yang kenyal itu sampai masuk ke dalam mulutku. Jiwon tersentak kaget, dia terbangun dan menangis nyaring sekali setelahnya. Chanyeol sampai menegurku dan kalian pasti bisa menebak apa yang terjadi kemudian. Suamiku harus kewalahan karena aku ikut-ikutan menangis dan mengurung diri di kamar mandi sampai setengah jam.

Hari yang kacau karena ibu dan bayinya sama-sama cengeng.

"Baekhyun, Sayangku, aku tahu kau hanya ingin mengajaknya bermain. Tapi bayi yang bahkan belum genap sebulan seperti Jiwon ini memang perlu waktu tidur yang lebih lama. Itu kan demi perkembangannya juga." Chanyeol mencoba memberi pengertian untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Aku menangis bukan karena dimarahi, tapi karena merasa bersalah sudah mengganggu ketenangan bayiku hanya gara-gara aku yang tak bisa mengendalikan rasa gemas berlebih.

"Hei, aku tidak marah padamu. _Please_ , berhenti menangis dan keluar dari dalam sana." Chanyeol membujukku dari luar kamar mandi dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar begitu memelas.

"Jiwon butuh _mommy_ nya..." Suara frustrasi Chanyeol bersahut-sahutan dengan tangisan Jiwon yang membuat batinku tercabik-cabik. Akhirnya aku keluar juga dan benar saja, mata suamiku sudah berkaca-kaca ditambah lagi bayi kami sedang meraung-raung di dekapannya.

"Ma-af. Maafkan aku."

Begitulah. Aku berjanji dalam hati untuk mengontrol diriku agar yang seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi. Gara-gara aku, Jiwon menangis lama sekali sampai wajahnya merah dan nafasnya tersengal. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke arahku dan itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

Kami punya cara sendiri untuk membuat Jiwon berhenti menangis selain dengan menimangnya sampai tidur. Karena kami melakukannya setiap hari, cara itu seakan sudah menjadi ritual bagi keluarga kecil Park.

"Buka bajumu, Sayang."

Aku dan Chanyeol akan bertelanjang dada, kemudian duduk berselonjor di ranjang dengan Jiwon yang diletakkan di atas tubuh kami—tanpa pakaian sehelaipun. Bersentuhan kulit secara langsung tanpa terhalang kain seperti ini bisa membuat bayi merasa nyaman. Selain itu, ikatan batin dengan kami orangtuanya juga bisa bertambah kuat, itu menurut buku yang kubaca.

Jiwon langsung berhenti menangis saat Chanyeol menelungkupkannya di atas perutku. Satu tanganku menopang pantat mungilnya sedangkan tangan Chanyeol berada di belakang kepalanya. Dia menggeliat lalu merangkak naik ke dadaku—mencari-cari puting susuku yang sampai kapanpun tak akan mengeluarkan ASI. Aku kegelian ketika mulut mungilnya mencecap-cecap _nipple-_ ku dan menyedotnya dengan rakus.

"Sepertinya dia haus, mungkin karena capek menangis." Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjang untuk menyiapkan susu Jiwon. Bayi kami masih ikut program ASI eksklusif dari rumah sakit—hasil donor dari wanita-wanita berjiwa malaikat yang produksi susunya berlebih.

"Jiwona, minum yang ini saja— _mommy_ kita tak ada susunya." Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat Jiwon yang agak kesal karena putingku digantikan dengan karet dot. Tapi begitu benda itu masuk ke mulut, dia langsung menyedotnya tanpa ampun.

Kami asyik menonton Jiwon yang tengah disusui sambil sesekali berbagi ciuman mesra. Terkadang ciuman dan tangan nakal Chanyeol sudah menjalar kemana-mana dan aku terpaksa mengingatkannya berulang kali agar tidak kelewat batas. Suamiku yang malang.

Kami masih belum bisa bercinta dan selama ini dia terpaksa memuaskan hasratnya sendiri. Kadang dengan bantuan tangan, kadang aku juga memberinya oral, tapi lebih sering gagal karena terinterupsi oleh tangisan Jiwon yang seakan tak rela aku didominasi oleh sang ayah. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah karena bingung harus memprioritaskan yang mana; suamiku yang nafsunya sedang di ubun-ubun atau bayi pemarahku yang sedang mengamuk minta perhatian. Tapi pada akhirnya, kami berdua lebih memilih Jiwon.

Tentu saja ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk itu.

"Nanti kalau kau sudah pulih benar, aku tak akan memberimu ampun, Baek," ancam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum penuh maksud. "Aku tidak akan menahan-nahan diriku lagi seperti selama ini. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu sebaik-baiknya."

Sial. Tentu saja wajahku langsung memerah ketika mendengar ancaman itu.

Oke, kembali ke Jiwon.

Aku pernah baca kalau bayi itu sangat suka mendengar detak jantung sang ibu, karena suara itu sudah familiar bahkan sejak mereka masih dalam kandungan. Mungkin itu benar, karena aku sudah lihat sendiri bagaimana Jiwon dengan betahnya menempelkan sebelah telinga tepat di dadaku. Dia sudah kenyang menyusu dan sebentar lagi bayiku itu pasti akan tertidur.

Aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan lembut supaya dia bersendawa—penting untuk menghindari bayiku memuntahkan susu yang baru ia minum. Terkadang Jiwon akan buang angin alih-alih bersendawa dan kami menghabiskan waktu bermenit-menit hanya untuk menertawai suara kentut bayiku yang terdengar lucu itu.

Saat-saat tenang seperti ini kami manfaatkan untuk mengajaknya berbincang. Meski dia masih tidak mengerti, namun lebih sering berbicara dengan bayi akan sangat bermanfaat untuk menstimulasi perkembangannya, terutama kemampuan bahasa.

"Jiwona, kau tahu kan kalau _daddy_ dan _mommy_ sangat mencintaimu?"

"Benar, kami yang paling mencintaimu di dunia ini."

Aku dan Chanyeol mengucapkan ribuan kata cinta sambil menciuminya bergantian.

"Jiwona, semoga kau jadi anak yang baik dan kuat di masa depan."

"Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi dan memberimu kebahagiaan dimanapun kau berada."

Kami juga memanjatkan ribuan doa tulus untuknya.

"Terima kasih sudah lahir ke dunia ini, _Son_. Terima kasih karena sudah melahirkan Jiwon untukku, Baekhyuna. Aku cinta kalian."

Ritual kami akan berakhir saat Chanyeol berubah jadi sok romantis dan Jiwon sudah terlelap dengan sempurna dalam dekapanku yang hangat. Kami kembali memakaikan bajunya dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin, meletakkan tubuh mungilnya dalam boks bayi kemudian menghabiskan waktu lama sekali hanya untuk memandanginya.

"Aku tak percaya dia pernah berada di dalam perutku, Chan," ujarku sambil menatap wajah damai Jiwon yang tengah tidur.

"Kau benar. Aku juga sampai sekarang tak percaya kalau sperma yang kutitipkan di tubuhmu bisa berubah jadi bayi lucu seperti dia."

"Kau bukan menitipkan, tapi memasukkannya secara paksa!"

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengecup pelipisku, "Rahasiakan tentang _itu_ dari Jiwon, oke? Jangan biarkan dia tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa ada di sini, sampai kapanpun."

Memangnya aku tega suatu hari nanti bilang pada Jiwon kalau dia itu sebenarnya hasil dari pemerkosaan?

"Ck, seperti aku tega saja. Dia pasti akan sangat murka kalau tahu _daddy_ -nya dulu brengsek sekali. Tak punya hati dan selalu membuat _mommy_ -nya menangis."

Aku sempat melihat Chanyeol tertunduk, sepertinya ucapanku barusan menyinggung perasaannya. Langsung saja kutangkupkan tangan di pipinya lalu kukecup bibirnya dengan lembut, "Biar brengsek, tapi aku tetap cinta. Terimakasih karena sudah memperkosaku, Chan. Kalau kau tak memperkosaku dulu, mungkin Jiwon tak akan pernah ada dan kita tak akan bisa jadi seperti sekarang ini."

Ya, seperti itulah keluarga kecil kami. Lumayan aneh.

Meski masih dalam tahap pemula dan perlu belajar lebih banyak, tapi kami merasa jadi orangtua itu benar-benar menakjubkan. Sungguh. Rasanya seperti dititipi malaikat yang turun dari langit—semuanya begitu luar biasa. Aku sampai heran kenapa masih ada saja orang tak bertanggung-jawab yang tega membuang bayi mereka di jalanan.

Ah, omong-omong tentang Park Chanyeol, lima hari yang lalu kami bertengkar lagi. Padahal kami baru saja melakukan ritual rutin dengan Jiwon tapi keadaannya tiba-tiba berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat tanpa bisa kucegah. Itu karena dia yang menerima telepon dari sebuah perusahaan dan bilang kalau surat lamarannya diterima. Dia bisa mulai bekerja minggu depan, sebagai _staff_ rendahan yang harus rela disuruh mengerjakan apa saja dan aku langsung marah besar sebelum dia berhasil menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Aku hanya butuh sekian detik untuk menyeretnya keluar kamar untuk membuat perhitungan.

"Kau melamar pekerjaan ke perusahaan itu tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

"Baekhyun, aku bisa menjelaskan—"

"Kupikir kita sudah sepakat, Chan. Kau akan kuliah lalu bekerja nanti saja setelah tamat. Uangku kan masih cukup untuk biaya hidup kita. Lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini tanpa seijinku?"

"Kau benar, tapi aku berubah pikiran."

Sial.

Niatku sebenarnya bagus. Aku hanya tak ingin Chanyeol merasa terbebani karena harus menafkahi kami dan dia bisa fokus pada pendidikannya. Apa gunanya aku masih punya simpanan kalau tak dipergunakan? Apalagi uangku itu kan bukan dipakai untuk berfoya-foya atau apa—tapi untuk kebutuhan keluargaku. Bekerja hanya akan memecah konsentrasi Chanyeol dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan.

Namun Chanyeol sepertinya salah menafsirkan maksudku. Mungkin dia hanya tak tahu saja kalau aku sangat ingin melihat priaku itu melanjutkan mimpi yang sempat tertunda gara-gara apa yang terjadi di antara kami.

"Kau menyuruhku kuliah, menghabiskan hampir sebagian besar waktuku di luar sana sedangkan kau di sini kerepotan mengurus Jiwon seorang diri?"

"Itu kan memang sudah tugasku, Chan."

"Tapi menafkahi kalian juga kewajibanku!"

"Itu memang kewajibanmu, tapi kita kan sudah sepakat kau akan lanjut kuliah dulu."

"Kuliah itu akan membuatku sangat sibuk, Baekhyun. Mengerjakan tugas, belajar—"

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan bekerja? Bekerja juga akan membuatmu menghabiskan waktu dari pagi sampai petang di kantor. Belum lagi orang-orang di sana akan menyuruhmu mengerjakan macam-macam hal—aku tidak mau itu, Chan! Setidaknya dengan kuliah kau akan punya bekal untuk pekerjaan yang lebih baik di masa depan!" Aku mulai terpancing emosi. Chanyeol meremas rambutnya dan menghela nafas berat berulang kali.

"Apa kau lupa sudah berapa lama aku tidak bekerja dan jadi pengangguran?"

"Chan, kau tidak pernah menganggur! Kau hanya berhenti untuk sementara karena waktu itu aku akan melahirkan. Lagipula itu sama sekali bukan masalah untukku—"

"Bagimu memang bukan masalah, tapi harga diriku hancur karena aku merasa jadi suami yang tak berguna dan terus bergantung pada uang istrinya!"

"Astaga, Chan. Aku tidak pernah berpikiran sampai ke situ!"

"Tapi itu membuatku kepikiran, Baekhyun. Di luar aku memang tertawa, tapi kau kan tidak tahu apa yang ada di otakku. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus-menerus, Baek! Aku ingin bekerja lagi!"

Aku marah. Meski aku sudah puluhan kali menghela nafas agar sedikit tenang, tetap saja aku marah. Tapi kemarahanku hanya akan membuat suasana semakin panas, jadi aku memilih untuk mengalah saja.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Kupikir kita sudah sepakat akan berdiskusi jika salah satu di antara kita punya masalah atau apa. Ternyata kau lebih suka memendam masalahmu daripada membicarakannya denganku. Terserah kau saja, aku capek!"

Chanyeol terhenyak.

Biasanya dia yang selalu jadi pihak yang mengalah, sedikit mengejutkan karena kini aku yang menarik diri dari perselisihan.

"Baekhyuna. Hei—mau kemana?"

Chanyeol melangkah dengan panik saat aku menerobos masuk ke kamar dan menghampiri Jiwon yang terlelap tenang dalam boks-nya. Aku mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati, mendekapnya di dadaku kemudian berjalan keluar kamar tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol sedikitpun.

"Baekhyun! Astaga, jangan seperti ini!" Dia berjalan cepat menyusulku yang hampir sampai di pintu depan. Saat pintunya kubuka, Chanyeol langsung bergerak menghalangiku dengan tangan terentang lebar.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku mengaku egois karena sudah mengambil keputusan sendiri."

"Minggir, Chan! Aku mau pergi!"

"Tidak! Aku tak mau minggir!" Chanyeol menahan bahuku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kubilang minggir!"

Jiwon menggeliat perlahan, membuka mata dan mulai merengek. Anak itu paling tidak suka kalau tidur pulasnya terganggu dan sepertinya dia terkejut oleh bentakanku barusan.

"Baek—" Chanyeol menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"—aku mengaku salah. Jangan pergi, kumohon. Ayo kita bicarakan baik-baik."

Rengekan Jiwon berubah menjadi tangis tertahan. Tangan besar Chanyeol terjulur ingin mengambil Jiwon, tapi aku langsung mendekap bayiku semakin erat. Bukannya tenang, tangisan bayiku malah bertambah kuat.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Chan! Bahkan sampai sekarangpun kau sepertinya belum bisa menerima statusku sebagai istrimu. Kau selalu saja seperti tak menganggapku ada. Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi, minggir!"

"Tidak! Kau ini bicara apa, sih?"

"Aku bicara yang sesungguhnya! Minggir kubilang!" Jiwon menangis semakin kencang, seolah ingin protes agar kami berhenti adu mulut. Tangisnya melengking dan membuat batinku serasa dicambuk-cambuk.

"Jangan keras kepala, Baekhyun! Kau tidak lihat Jiwon menangis, hah? Jangan memeluknya terlalu erat, dia bisa sesak nafas!" Chanyeol berusaha merebut bayiku tapi aku langsung menginjak kakinya sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan sentuh anakku!"

"Argh! Dia kan juga anakku!"

Duh. Terkadang kami ini terlalu drama. Hanya gara-gara masalah sepele. Aku sampai sakit kepala kalau ingat itu.

Tanpa kami sadari, seseorang telah berdiri di belakang Chanyeol dan menonton pertengkaran kami yang memalukan itu entah sejak kapan. Salah sendiri kenapa bertengkar di dekat pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Ayahku.

Dia masih memakai setelan jas mahalnya dan menenteng plastik putih besar berisi kotak kue di tangan kanan. Kami bertiga langsung diselimuti rasa canggung dan Chanyeol-lah yang pertama kali berhasil menguasai keadaan.

"A-ayah?"

Byun Besar berdehem canggung kemudian tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin mampir melihat cucuku. Apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Mari, silahkan masuk, Yah."

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, aku berjalan cepat masuk ke kamar sambil membawa Jiwon—membiarkan Chanyeol menyambut ayahku sendirian di ruang tamu sana. Aku malu, serius. Perbuatanku bertengkar dengan Chanyeol barusan sudah jelas membuktikan kalau sifatku masih kekanak-kanakan. Apalagi kami melakukannya di depan mata ayahku.

Chanyeol menyusul masuk ke kamar sesaat kemudian, bertepatan dengan aku yang frustrasi karena bayiku tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

"Ayah ingin melihat Jiwon. Apa boleh kubawa dia ke ruang depan?" tanyanya pelan. Dia tahu, meski hubunganku dengan keluarga Byun membaik, tetap saja seperti ada garis pembatas tak kasat mata yang memisahkan kami. Dan Chanyeol selalu optimis Jiwon bisa menghilangkan garis itu.

Aku menyerahkan Jiwon sambil menunduk, tak ingin Chanyeol menyadari pelupuk mataku yang basah dan nafasku yang mulai memburu karena panik.

"Terima kasih."

Aku merasa terkhianati karena Jiwon berangsur-angsur tenang dalam pelukan ayahnya. Saat bayiku dibawa ke luar, aku tak mendengar tangisnya lagi.

"Jiwonie, cucuku..." Dari dalam kamar, aku bisa mendengar pekik kegirangan ayah saat bertemu Jiwon. Perasaanku bertambah buruk dan aku tak tahan lagi untuk tidak menangis. Aku duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajah.

Sesak. Pedih. Kecewa. Marah. Itulah yang kurasakan. Sebagian tertuju untuk Chanyeol, tapi lebih banyak tertuju untuk diriku sendiri. Kenapa masalah sepele seperti ini harus berakhir dengan pertengkaran dan ujung-ujungnya Jiwon yang jadi korban? Kenapa suamiku memilih untuk memendam masalahnya sendiri dan memutuskan semuanya tanpa melibatkanku? Apa...apa karena dia tidak menginginkanku lagi?

"Baekhyuna, kenapa menangis?"

Entah sudah berapa lama aku menangis dalam diam, saat aku mendongak, wajah sedih Chanyeol adalah hal pertama yang menyambutku. Dia menarik belakang kepalaku dan aku otomatis memeluk perutnya yang kokoh, membenamkan wajahku di sana untuk meredam isakanku yang memalukan.

"Oh, ya ampun! Harusnya kita tak perlu bertengkar hanya gara-gara ini. Kau yang memarahiku, kau yang mau pergi dari rumah, tapi kau juga yang ujung-ujungnya menangis."

Bukannya mereda, tangisku malah semakin pecah saat dia membungkuk dan balas memelukku dengan erat. Apa kubilang? Kami bisa bertengkar hebat dan saling peluk hanya dalam hitungan menit.

Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membuatku seperti ini. Hanya di hadapannya-lah aku bisa menunjukkan diriku yang sesungguhnya tanpa perlu berusaha jadi pribadi yang sok tegar.

"Baekhyun, berhenti menangis. Aku yang salah, aku minta maaf."

Mungkin memang ada yang salah dalam diriku. Aku jadi lebih cengeng dan mudah marah karena sebenarnya aku takut dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi. Apalagi setelah hamil dan melahirkan Jiwon, tubuhku makin berisi, perutku ada bekas operasinya—pasti Chanyeol tak lagi tertarik padaku. Atau jangan-jangan dia bersikeras kerja di perusahaan itu karena di sana ada wanita yang dia incar?

Bisa saja, selalu ada kemungkinan untuk itu. Apalagi suamiku itu makin hari malah semakin tampan sedangkan aku kebalikannya.

Tapi mungkin juga karena aku mengalami ketergantungan Park Chanyeol sampai pada level dimana aku rela overdosis karenanya. Atau aku yang terlalu banyak berspekulasi dan itu menjadikanku paranoid.

Atau mungkin aku sudah gila.

"Maaf, ya?" bujuk Chanyeol sambil mengecup keningku dengan lembut. "Harusnya aku memberitahumu terlebih dahulu, aku tidak melakukannya karena kupikir kau pasti setuju. Aku mengaku salah."

Semarah apapun aku, aku pasti akan luluh kalau Chanyeol sudah membujukku dengan suara lembut penuh pemujaan seperti itu.

"Apa aku dimaafkan?" dia mengecup sudut bibirku sekilas. Aku mengangguk pelan ketika tangan besarnya mengusap airmataku sampai kering.

"Lain kali kau harus membicarakan semuanya terlebih dahulu padaku," kataku pelan.

"Iya, aku janji. Ehm, ayah bilang dia ingin bicara pada kita berdua. Maukah kau ikut aku menemui beliau?"

Tak bisa dipungkiri. Tak peduli berapa usiamu, terkadang kau masih membutuhkan orangtua untuk membantumu menyelesaikan masalah. Seperti aku, misalnya. Tak kuduga, ayah bisa mencarikan solusi dan membuat kami berdamai lagi. Yah, meski aku persis seperti anak kecil pengadu saat menceritakan semuanya pada ayah.

"Chanyeol, daripada kau bekerja di perusahaan lain, bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di tempatku saja?"

"Di-di tempat Ayah?" Chanyeol melirikku sekilas kemudian tertunduk entah memikirkan apa.

"Iya, di tempatku. Cepat atau lambat perusahaan itu memang akan jatuh ke tangan Baekhyun, tapi dia bilang masih belum mau memikirkan tentang pekerjaan karena harus mengurus Jiwon. Kau tahu, aku sudah tua dan tak mungkin mengurus semuanya sendiri. Aku butuh seseorang yang bisa kupercayai, seseorang yang bisa membantu dan mendampingi Baekhyun sampai dia siap mengambil alih. Aku sangat yakin kau adalah orang yang tepat."

Selain Chanyeol, orang yang sulit kumengerti adalah ayahku.

Kupikir selama ini dia membenciku, kupikir selama ini dia tak peduli padaku.

Tapi...

... kenapa setelah mendengar ucapannya hatiku jadi menghangat?

"Kudengar kau tertarik di bidang _game_. Kebetulan salah satu anak perusahaanku baru saja menanda-tangani kontrak kerja sama dengan SM Entertainment dan mereka akan meluncurkan aplikasi permainan terbaru dalam waktu dekat. Kenapa kau tak bergabung saja?"

Oh, mungkin aku hanya terlalu membenci Byun sampai-sampai lupa kalau dia itu sangat kaya dan punya perusahaan yang bergerak di banyak bidang.

"Jangan takut, Nak. Kau bisa bekerja sekaligus belajar dari awal, orang kepercayaanku sendiri yang akan membimbingmu. Bagaimana?"

"Ayah, a-aku sebenarnya sangat tertarik. Terima kasih atas tawaran ayah, tapi..." Chanyeol melirikku lagi.

"Kau takut Baekhyun tak bakal memberi izin, begitu?"

Aku langung merasa terpojok saat mereka berdua menatapku secara bersamaan. Sebenarnya ini juga sulit untukku. Menerima bantuan ayah sama saja dengan menjilat ludahku sendiri, tapi di sisi lain, perkataan ayah ada benarnya juga.

Saat-saat seperti ini, gengsi dan sifat egoisku perlu dibuang jauh-jauh.

"Aku setuju," ujarku lirih. Chanyeol sedikit tak percaya saat aku mengatakannya, "Baekhyuna, tidak perlu seperti ini. Aku bisa mencari pekerjaan lain dan—"

"Ayah, tolong terima Chanyeol di perusahaan. Aku mempercayakan dia pada ayah, mohon bimbing dia."

Dan aku berdiri kemudian membungkuk penuh hormat pada ayah—sesuatu yang sangat jarang kulakukan seumur hidupku. Biarlah aku mengingkari omonganku sendiri kalau itu demi Chanyeol.

Bahkan aku pun sanggup mengingkari seisi dunia ini demi dia.

Begitulah, akhirnya keputusan telah diambil.

Chanyeol akan bekerja di perusahaan ayah yang secara teknis adalah perusahaanku juga dan aku akan mengurus Jiwon di rumah tapi bebas mengunjungi suamiku kapan saja aku mau. Dia juga meminta pada ayah agar tidak diberi keistimewaan karena statusnya sebagai menantu Byun—dia benar-benar ingin memulai semuanya dari nol. Kabar baiknya, Luhan dan Sehun juga akan berhenti jadi _bu_ _tler_ dan bergabung dengan perusahaan bersama suamiku.

Dan tentang kuliah—kami akan mengikuti perkuliahan secara _online_ semester depan. Praktis, kami bisa belajar tanpa meninggalkan Jiwon dan aku tak perlu cemburu suamiku akan diperebutkan para gadis kalau dia kuliah di universitas biasa.

Masalah selesai.

 **Misunderstanding**

Tapi yang kuingat, masalahku dengan Park Chanyeol dulunya selesai tidak semudah itu. Butuh perjalanan berliku-liku, batin yang terombang-ambing tanpa kepastian dan kesabaran yang besar. Jika dilihat dari dua sudut pandang yang berbeda, akan sulit menentukan sebenarnya siapa yang memperjuangkan siapa dan siapa yang lebih banyak berkorban untuk siapa.

Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku masih sering terkejut melihat hubungan kami yang bisa berkembang sampai sejauh ini.

Sama seperti aku yang terkejut ketika merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuh telanjangku dari belakang, mengusap perut buncitku yang dipenuhi busa sabun dan mengendusi leherku dengan bibirnya yang tebal dan hangat.

"Baekhyuna, kenapa lama sekali mandinya?" Meski masih terkejut, aku langsung merasa lega setelah mengetahui penyusup mesum itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Paa—arkhhh..." Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mendesah karena posisiku yang sama sekali tidak membantu—mata terpejam rapat dan kedua tangan berada di rambut. Aku sedang asyik keramas saat Chanyeol yang entah bagaimana bisa masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai menggerayangi tubuhku dengan gerakan sensual.

"Apa itu memang kebiasaanmu tidak pernah mengunci pintu saat sedang mandi?" Suaranya yang berat berhasil menggetarkan gendang telingaku sampai ke sudut-sudut terdalam.

"Da-darimana kau tahu? Kau—"

"Itu kebiasaan yang berbahaya, Sayang. Masih untung aku yang masuk, bagaimana kalau orang lain? Kau bisa habis." Aku merinding geli saat kurasakan tiupan kecil di sekitar leherku.

"Park! Akh, hentikan!"

"Kau minta berhenti padahal aku baru saja memulainya, ck."

"Akhh. Jangan disana!" sergahku, tapi dia tak mengindahkannya sedikitpun.

"Hm, kau wangi sekali, Baek," bisiknya sambil menciumi tengkukku yang sensitif. Aku menggeliat dan berusaha membuka mata. Sialnya, buih sampo yang berjatuhan membuat mataku perih dan _yeah_ —aku terperangkap dalam kungkungan tubuh besar Park Chanyeol tanpa daya.

Darahku berdesir ketika tangannya yang tadi mengelus perutku kini menjalar turun ke paha.

"Kulitmu mulus sekali, Baekhyun. Aku suka." Dia mengusap paha dalamku dan aku tanpa sadar malah melebarkan kaki menikmati sentuhannya seakan ingin meminta lebih. "Kau juga halus dan lembut, persis bayi."

"Park—ahh...aku masih mandi! Tunggu seben—taarrhhh..."

"Aku sudah tak sabar, Baek. Kita kan belum pernah melakukannya di kamar mandi, mau coba?" Chanyeol mengelus daerah paha dekat selangkanganku, sengaja menggoda agar aku berharap dia menyentuh penisku yang mulai menegang.

Aku yakin. Pasti dia menjadikan mengidam sebagai alasan saja.

"Park—astaga, mataku perih! Sebentarrr—akhh, jangan sentuh disitu!" Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat aku dengan paniknya mengusap mata tapi yang kulakukan malah membuat busa jatuh semakin banyak. Bukannya membantuku membilas, tangannya malah mendarat di penisku dan aku rasanya mau pingsan saja. Dia menyentuh tempat itu dengan gerakan mengocok yang lambat sambil sesekali mengorek-ngorek uretraku yang seperti akan meledak sewaktu-waktu.

"Jangan sentuh yang ini? Jadi yang mana yang harus kusentuh? Disini?" Tangan besar sialannya itu meremas lembut bola kembarku, memijatnya bergantian dan lututku langsung lemas saat dia melakukannya. Untung dia berhasil menopang tubuhku sebelum benar-benar jatuh merosot di lantai.

"Paarkh—" Aku frustrasi karena sentuhannya yang membuatku nikmat tapi mataku sangat perih tak bisa dibuka. "Mataku perih..," rengekku pelan.

Aku sempat mendengar suara tawanya saat dia meraih gayung, mengguyur rambut, wajah dan tubuhku sampai seluruh busanya hilang. Jemarinya juga mengusap sudut mataku untuk memastikan tak ada sisa sabun disana.

"Cantik sekali," gumamnya saat aku membuka mata. Biasanya aku paling benci dibilang cantik, tapi kali ini kedua pipiku malah memanas setelah mendengar ucapannya—apalagi saat melihat sorot matanya yang seperti memancarkan kekaguman itu. Kami bertatapan untuk beberapa detik, saat itulah aku sadar kalau dia masih bertelanjang dada dan memakai jins yang sekarang jadi agak basah. Percaya padaku, dewa Yunani manapun akan kalah seksi dibandingkan Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

Meski dia tidak mencintaiku, aku tetap merasa beruntung sudah menjadi istrinya.

Mata nakalku tanpa sengaja bergulir turun dan mendapati ada sesuatu yang menggembung di daerah selangkangan lelaki itu, seakan celana jins yang ia pakai tak bisa menyembunyikan benda besar yang ada dibaliknya. Chanyeol pasti bisa melihat pipiku yang merona hebat hanya karena sibuk mengingat-ingat bagaimana bentuk dan seberapa panjang penisnya yang diam-diam kurindukan itu.

"Sedang memandangi apa, hm?"

"A-aku tidak—"

"Kau iya. Kau sedang memandangi ini." Chanyeol mengelus gembungan selangkangannya dengan gaya yang menyebalkan. Dadaku hampir meledak saat dia melakukannya. Terlihat mesum tapi sukses membuat _benda_ ku semakin tegang. Sial. Aku tidak tahu berpisah selama dua minggu bisa membuat Chanyeol jadi sevulgar ini.

"Aku juga mau memandangimu, biar impas."

Dia mundur selangkah. Senyum miring tersungging di wajahnya dan dia balas memandangiku dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Jantungku berdebar kencang saat melihat Chanyeol mengamati setiap _inchi_ kulitku dengan kagum sekaligus bernafsu.

Tak peduli sudah berapa kali Chanyeol melihatku telanjang, aku masih saja merasa malu saat mata berkabut gairah miliknya itu menatap tubuhku yang polos tanpa penutup apapun. Rasanya aku bisa klimaks segera hanya dengan ditatapi seperti itu. Tanganku pun langsung bergerak canggung menutupi daerah selangkanganku yang menegang tanpa bisa kucegah.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tunggu sampai aku selesai mandi," ujarku malu.

"Aku kan juga sudah bilang kalau aku tak sabar lagi." Dia menyingkirkan tanganku lalu bergerak maju, menghimpit tubuhku di dinding kamar mandi dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menyerang bibirku dengan ciuman ganas. Bagusnya, aku tak mencegahnya melakukan itu.

Mungkin karena aku juga merindukan ciumannya.

"Hmpphh..."

Bibir penuhnya mengulum bibirku dan lidah panasnya membelit lidahku tanpa memberiku kesempatan melawan sedikitpun. Aku berusaha mengimbangi, tapi ujung-ujungnya tetap aku yang kalah terseret arus ciumannya yang memabukkan. Siksaan nikmat yang kurasakan makin menjadi-jadi ketika tangan Chanyeol bergerak menyusuri punggung dan berhenti di pantatku—meremas kedua bongkahannya sambil sesekali menggelitiki pintu masuk _hole_ ku dengan jarinya yang panjang.

"Ngghhhh..."

Ciuman kami terlepas karena aku yang melenguh saat dia menggoda lubangku lebih intens.

"Ketat sekali, Baek. Kau tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali saat aku tak ada?" bisiknya lembut sambil menusuk _hole_ ku perlahan-lahan. Aku berjengit saat kurasakan satu jarinya sudah tertanam masuk, terasa mengganjal dan sedikit perih. Chanyeol menyuruhku memeluk lehernya sedangkan dia menaikkan satu kakiku di atas pahanya. Posisi seperti ini membuatku terlihat pasrah tak berdaya, bersandar sepenuhnya di tubuh Chanyeol dengan sebelah kaki menapak di lantai dan kedua sisi bokongku terentang lebar. Aku hanya bisa mendesah saat jarinya meluncur keluar-masuk dan menyenggol-nyenggol kelenjar prostatku di dalam sana.

"Prostatmu sudah bengkak padahal aku baru memakai jariku saja. Nakal sekali."

"Hnghh... disitu Parkhhh..."

"Disini? Kau suka kalau aku menusuknya seperti ini?"

"Akhh... Parkhh...Akhhh...Sukaa..."

Rasanya seperti disetrum tiap kali titik kenikmatanku di dalam sana disentuh. Aku mengeratkan pelukan dan itu membuat penisku menempel di penis besarnya yang masih terbalut celana. Seingatku, inilah ketegangan seksual yang paling menegangkan yang pernah kualami bersama Chanyeol. Kalimat-kalimat vulgar yang ia lontarkan, aura mendominasinya yang berhasil membuatku menyerah pasrah, aroma tubuhnya yang membuatku hilang akal—aku merasa puncakku sudah semakin dekat.

"Apa kau merindukanku saat aku pergi?"

"Hnggh—rinhh...du..." Aku tak lagi fokus pada pertanyaan Chanyeol karena otakku hanya terpusat pada rangsangan yang kuterima.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm—iyaahhh... Parkhh, sedikit lagiii... Akkhhh!"

Aku memekik keras saat satu jari lain memasuki _hole_ ku. Sedikit perih, jadi aku melampiaskannya dengan cara mendesakkan penisku ke selangkangan Chanyeol dan membenamkan kepalaku di ceruk lehernya.

"Kau merindukanku, kau juga bilang kalau kau mencintaiku, tapi kenapa kau mau bunuh diri kemarin?"

"Akhh! Pelan, Park!"

Dia menambah jarinya satu lagi dan menusuk _hole_ ku lebih cepat, seakan tak ingin memberiku kesempatan bernafas sama sekali.

"Apa kau tahu betapa takutnya aku, Baek? Atau kau memang sengaja ingin menghukumku, iya?"

"Parkhh—akhhh—shhhh Parkkh!"

"Seharusnya langsung bunuh saja aku, Baekhyun. Itu cara yang tepat untuk menghukumku, bukan dengan menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti kemarin."

Gerakannya semakin lama semakin kasar, seperti ada kemarahan dan rasa frustrasi disana. Aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol karena sibuk mengerang sambil menggigiti pundaknya yang kokoh.

Meski perlakuannya itu membuat _hole_ ku terasa perih, tapi ada hal lain yang berhasil membuat hatiku tercabik-cabik.

"Aku memang brengsek, Baekhyun. Aku yang paling bajingan di dunia ini. Kupikir hidupku bisa kembali seperti awal lagi kalau kau tidak ada, nyatanya aku salah. Aku tak berarti apapun tanpamu."

Kalimat itu berhasil membuatku membeku meski pergerakan tiga jari Chanyeol semakin cepat keluar-masuk di bawah sana.

Yang tadi itu—benarkah Park Chanyeol yang mengatakannya?

Benarkah dia tak berarti apapun kalau aku tidak ada? Apakah itu artinya aku berharga untuknya? Bukankah selama ini dia membenciku?

Seharusnya aku bahagia mendengar dia bilang begitu, tapi kenapa hatiku malah sedih sekali? Apa karena ingat cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi sekarang dia malah memberiku harapan lebih? Memangnya siapa yang tidak menggantungkan harapan kalau seseorang yang ia cintai mengatakan kalimat-kalimat seperti itu?

Seluruh rongga dadaku rasanya sesak sekali, mataku juga mulai memanas—jadi aku membaringkan kepala di pundak Chanyeol dan membiarkan dia melakukan apapun pada tubuhku. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku mudah sekali terbawa perasaan hanya karena kalimat yang belum tentu diucapkan dengan serius.

Mungkin Chanyeol merasakan pundaknya basah oleh airmata, dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyandarkanku di dinding. Jarinya sudah ditarik keluar dan aku berusaha mengatur nafasku yang memburu.

"Kau menangis? Astaga, apa aku menyakitimu?"

Aku menggeleng lemah sambil menghapus airmataku dengan cepat.

"Baekhyun? Apa tadi itu sakit sekali?" Chanyeol memegangi kedua bahuku dan merunduk untuk melihat wajahku lebih jelas. Aku menoleh ke samping tapi dia sudah memegang daguku dan membuat wajahku mendongak.

Tak ada pilihan lain selain membalas tatapan matanya yang sendu tapi penuh rasa khawatir itu.

"Aku tak berniat menyakitimu, Baek. Sungguh," ujarnya dengan suara memelas.

"Aku memang tak sabar ingin menyentuhmu lagi setelah sekian lama. Kupikir kau akan suka, tapi aku malah membuatmu kesakitan."

Sial.

Aku memejamkan mata sebentar dan mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sepertinya ada sedikit salah paham disini. Oke, ini salahku karena sudah merusak suasana. Aku menangis karena ucapan Chanyeol yang membuatku berharap banyak, sedangkan dia pikir aku menangis karena dia memperlakukanku dengan kasar.

Aku tidak tahu kalau terkadang Chanyeol bisa sepolos itu.

"Sebaiknya kita hentikan saja, kau kedinginan." Tanpa kuduga, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja sudah mengambil handuk dan membungkus tubuhku rapat-rapat. Tidak hanya sebatas pinggang, dia memasangkan benda itu sampai menutupi dadaku secara keseluruhan.

"Park..." Aku menahan tangannya saat dia akan menarikku keluar dari kamar mandi. "...kita tidak jadi melakukannya?"

Terkadang aku tidak mengerti kenapa hubungan kami bisa seperti ini. Baru sekian menit lalu kami dilanda birahi, sekarang kami tampak seperti pasangan yang sedang bertengkar.

"Tidak usah, lain kali saja." Nada suara Chanyeol juga berubah, tidak lembut seperti tadi.

"Tapi aku tidak kesakitan!" pekikku berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Kalau tidak sakit lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku terdiam sambil meremas ujung handuk. Mungkin Chanyeol tidak bermaksud membentakku, tapi suaranya yang menggema di kamar mandi membuatku sadar kalau aku baru saja merusak _mood_ nya. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Tidak mungkin aku bilang yang sebenarnya karena Chanyeol sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah berbalik mencintaiku. Mengakui kalau aku jadi besar kepala hanya karena ucapannya hanya akan membuatku terlihat bodoh.

"Cepat pakai bajumu dan temui aku di dapur. Aku akan memasakkan makan malam untuk kita."

Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan aku langsung mendapat firasat kalau sisa malam ini akan berlalu tidak sesuai harapanku. Padahal kami baru saja berbaikan, ck.

Dan firasatku memang benar. Semua angan indahku bubar dan makan malam kami tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali. Malah semakin memanas karena aku mendapati Jisoo sudah ada di dapur bersama Chanyeol, sibuk berdebat tentang menu makan malam apa yang akan dimasak. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan suami-istri yang sesungguhnya, apalagi ketika Chanyeol memasangkan apron ke tubuh Jisoo dan membisikkan sesuatu entah apa ke telinga gadis itu.

Sialan. Aku yang istrinya saja belum pernah diajak memasak bersama apalagi dipakaikan apron seperti itu.

Mereka tidak tahu saja, aku berdiri mematung di ambang pintu dapur dan menatap semuanya dengan dada bergemuruh hebat.

Oh, jadi ini yang dikatakan dia tak berarti apapun kalau tidak ada aku? Cih.

Aku berjanji tak akan mempercayai apapun perkataan Chanyeol mulai detik ini.

"Eh? Hai, Baek! Wah, kau imut sekali pakai baju kebesaran seperti itu! Apa itu milik Chanyeol?" Jisoo menyapaku tanpa merasa bersalah, dia berlari kecil ke arahku dengan apron yang terpasang cantik di tubuhnya.

Kim Jisoo, harus bagaimana lagi caraku menghadapi gadis ini?

"Ah, bukan. Ini baju Sehun," jawabku pelan tanpa semangat. Tadinya Chanyeol sudah memilihkan piyama biru untuk kupakai malam ini, tapi aku berubah pikiran. Aku menemukan kaos besar milik Sehun di tasku—memang sengaja kubawa karena nyaman dan bisa menutup perutku dengan sempurna—dan tiba-tiba saja aku ingin memakainya.

"Ah, punya Sehun ya?" Jisoo tersenyum canggung lalu menarik tanganku agar duduk di kursi. Chanyeol sempat melirikku sebentar tapi kemudian berbalik untuk meletakkan panci di atas kompor.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau tunggu disini. Kami mau memasak dulu."

Mereka benar-benar melakukannya, memasak berdua di depanku sedangkan aku hanya bisa duduk diam jadi penonton dengan darah yang seakan-akan mendidih di dalam sana. Sumpah, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol tak membalas senyumku barusan dan lebih memilih meladeni Jisoo yang merengek karena cumi-cuminya sulit untuk dipotong. Apa kami benar-benar sedang bertengkar? Tapi karena apa?

"Aduh, Yeol! Tanganku kena minyak!"

Aku langsung menunduk setelah melihat Chanyeol dengan sigap menghampiri Jisoo dan memegang tangan gadis itu dengan wajah khawatir. Tak hanya mengusap, Chanyeol juga meniup-niup tangan Jisoo dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Makanya hati-hati. Dasar ceroboh."

Ck. Apa aku harus memasukkan tanganku ke minyak panas dulu baru Chanyeol akan sekhawatir itu padaku?

Tidak hanya kalian. Aku juga berpikir kalau aku ini memang bodoh sekali.

Hah. Hanya gara-gara aku mencintainya jadi aku membiarkan saja dia berbuat sesuka hati dengan orang lain di depan mataku?

Harusnya tadi aku ikut Sehun saja. Harusnya aku tidak perlu mendengar bualan Jisoo tentang apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol. Harusnya aku tidak berada di sini sekarang.

"Baek? Kenapa melamun? Ponselmu berdering sejak tadi."

"Eh?"

"Ponselmu..." kata Jisoo sambil menunjuk sakuku. Ah, aku baru ingat kalau Sehun menitipkan benda ini untukku. Dan ternyata yang menelepon memang dia, kebetulan sekali. Aku hendak beranjak dari dapur ketika Jisoo kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Jangan sungkan. Kau bisa menjawab teleponmu disini saja."

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun, dia sedang sibuk memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam panci yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap tipis di atas kompor.

Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak karena harus menjawab panggilan Sehun sedangkan suamiku ada di sini. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, untuk apa aku merasa demikian? Dia saja tidak sungkan sok mesra dengan gadis lain di depanku. Lebih baik aku berbicara dengan Sehun daripada melihat drama murahan mereka itu.

"Halo? Sehuna..."

Dan akupun asyik mengobrol dengan Sehun sampai tak sadar kalau makan malam sudah terhidang di depanku. Mungkin hampir setengah jam kami berbicara dan aku baru tahu kalau dia sedang ada di Thailand bersama Luhan. Aku juga berbicara dengan Luhan, dia terus-terusan berterima-kasih karena aku sudah merelakan paket bulan maduku untuk mereka—aku tentu saja mengkerutkan dahi ketika mendengar ceritanya.

 _Aku tahu kalau Sehun hanya melihatmu selama ini, Baekkie. Dan kau pun pasti tahu kalau aku hanya melihat dia. Entah jasa apa yang kulakukan di masa lalu—aku tak percaya kalau Sehun mengajakku kesini! Aku benar-benar beruntung!"_

Aku tersenyum ketika mendengar ocehan Luhan yang tampak begitu bahagia itu.

 _Dia mengajakku bulan madu meski kami belum menikah! Ah, semoga saja nanti kami bisa bulan madu betulan. Iya kan, Baekkie?"_

Entah kenapa, aku merasa sedih mendengar ucapannya. Dia benar-benar bahagia hanya karena diajak Sehun pergi berdua saja. Luhan mencintai Sehun sejak lama sedangkan Sehun tak pernah membuka hatinya pada siapapun kecuali aku. Bukankah nasib kami hampir sama?

"Baekhyun, makan malam sudah siap," kata Jisoo pelan sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk dan tanpa sengaja melirik Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di depanku, di sebelah Jisoo. Tega-teganya mereka duduk berdampingan sedangkan tempat di sampingku kosong?

Mendadak aku tak berselera ingin makan apapun.

"Ah, Lu—sepertinya panggilannya kututup dulu, ya? Aku mau—"

"Tidak apa, Baek. Kau kan bisa makan sambil menelepon, nyalakan saja _speaker_ nya," usul Jisoo. Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun, dia sudah duluan menyantap makan malamnya tanpa memperdulikanku.

Kalau begitu, kenapa aku juga harus peduli? Persetan dengan kesopanan atau _table manner_ atau apalah itu. Aku tidak peduli lagi pada semua itu kalau keadaannya sudah seperti ini.

Aku menekan tombol _speaker_ dan meletakkan ponsel di atas meja. Luhan terus-terusan mengoceh sedangkan di sini, kami bertiga makan dalam diam. Sesekali aku juga membalas ucapan Luhan dengan gumaman singkat.

" _Apa Chanyeol memperlakukanmu dengan baik disana?"_

Aku meremas sendok dan melirik Chanyeol sekilas. Masih tetap sama, dia tidak memperhatikanku sedikitpun meski Luhan jelas-jelas sedang menanyainya.

"Hm," jawabku singkat. Aku berharap Luhan tidak menanyaiku macam-macam, bisa canggung keadaannya nanti.

" _Syukurlah. Ah, Baek! Sehun bilang ingin bicara lagi denganmu._ _Jangan bilang Sehun tentang yang kukatakan tadi, oke?"_ Kalimat Luhan yang terakhir diucapkannya sambil berbisik. Si penelepon di seberang sana beralih dan suara datar Sehun langsung terdengar melalui pengeras suara ponselku.

 _Baekhyuna..."_

"Hm? Luhan bilang kau ingin bicara lagi. Ada apa?"

Jisoo menuangkan sup ke mangkuk-ku sambil tersenyum. Aku balas tersenyum lalu mulai mengaduk-aduk sup-ku tanpa benar-benar memakannya. Melihat Jisoo juga menuangkan sup ke mangkuk Chanyeol sukses membuat selera makanku lenyap.

 _Baekhyuna, apa kau bahagia sekarang?"_

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

 _Maksudku, apa kau bahagia karena sudah bersama Chanyeol?"_

Aku terdiam dan tidak perlu mendongak untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol, dia menghentikan makannya saat itu juga. Suasana di dapur semakin canggung dan aku menyesal kenapa harus menerima telepon dari Sehun dengan _speaker_ yang dinyalakan.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku bahagia, tapi tidak bahagia di saat yang sama.

"Sehun, aku—"

 _Kalau kau bahagia, aku ikut bahagia untukmu. Tapi kalau tidak, tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu bahagia. Aku bersumpah akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaanmu, Baekhyuna. Itu karena aku mencintaimu. Sangat."_

Jantungku seperti ditusuk dengan tombak saat mendengar ucapan tegas Sehun barusan. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi pria itu saat mengatakannya. Untung saja dia tidak ada di sini sekarang. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia bisa melihat wajahku yang memanas dan oh, astaga—Park Chanyeol ternyata sedang menatapku tajam-tajam. Dia memegang sendoknya kuat-kuat seperti hendak mematahkan benda logam itu dengan tangan kosong.

Kami bertatapan dalam diam seolah disana hanya ada kami berdua saja, meski jelas-jelas Jisoo sedang melirik kami secara bergantian.

Kenapa? Kenapa bukan Park Chanyeol yang mengatakan kalimat yang diucapkan Sehun barusan? Kenapa bukan Chanyeol saja yang bilang cinta padaku? Kenapa harus sahabatku sendiri?

 _Baekhyuna?"_

Aku tergagap lalu mengambil segelas air untuk mendinginkan tenggorokanku yang ikut-ikutan memanas. Chanyeol masih terus memandangiku seakan ingin tahu jawaban apa yang akan kuberi. Ck, seperti dia peduli saja.

"Hm," jawabku singkat.

Aku mendengar helaan nafas Sehun di ujung sana dan hatiku terasa ngilu karenanya.

 _Baiklah, kuanggap itu artinya kau bahagia._ _Aku juga ikut bahagia kalau begitu. Baekhyuna..."_

Chanyeol masih menatapku dengan pandangan yang bisa menghujamku sampai ke tulang-tulang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan sebenarnya. Marah kah? Cemburu? Tapi yang terakhir itu mustahil terjadi karena dia sama sekali tidak mencintaiku.

 _Kalau suatu saat nanti aku mencintai orang lain, apa kau tidak akan marah?"_

Oh Sehun. Mungkin semuanya akan jauh lebih mudah kalau aku mencintai dia saja. Tidak seperti mencintai Chanyeol yang selalu membuat batinku tersiksa. Aku tahu kalau bersama Chanyeol tak akan semudah yang kuinginkan, tapi tetap saja seluruh diriku condong padanya.

"Hm. Aku tidak akan marah, Huna. Aku juga akan berbahagia untukmu, terutama kalau orang itu adalah Luhan."

Sehun terdiam lalu mengubah nada suaranya menjadi lebih riang sedikit. _"Baiklah. Ah, Luhan sudah lapar—kami pergi makan malam dulu, oke? Kau juga jangan lupa makan, minum susumu dan jangan terlalu capek. Titip salam untuk bayi kesayanganku."_

"Hm, baiklah."

 _Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyuna_. _Sangat."_

Aku butuh sekitar sepuluh detik untuk membalas ucapan Sehun itu. Entah kenapa. Padahal dulunya aku tak pernah sungkan bilang kalau aku mencintainya—meski cinta dalam artian yang berbeda.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehuna. Sangat."

Segera setelah panggilan terputus, aku langsung bergegas pergi dari dapur tanpa berani melirik Chanyeol sedikitpun. Perasaanku campur aduk sekarang. Entah bagian mananya yang paling membuatku frustrasi; seks kami yang tertunda, Chanyeol dan Jisoo yang mesra-mesraan didepanku, ungkapan cinta Sehun yang membuatku dilema atau perasaan cintaku yang tak berbalas. Kamar mandi adalah tujuanku selanjutnya—aku ingin merendam kepalaku di dalam bak, kalau bisa, sampai aku mati saja sekalian.

 **Chanyeol's Clothes**

"Sampai kapan kau mau seperti itu terus?"

Aku mengeluarkan kepala dari dalam bak, membuat air langsung meluncur dari rambut dan membasahi pakaianku. Nafasku tersengal, tapi aku merasa lega karena kepalaku tidak panas lagi. Saat aku berbalik, Park Chanyeol ternyata sudah ada di pintu kamar mandi—bersandar dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Jisoo sudah pulang," kata Chanyeol saat menangkap basah aku yang melirik gusar ke balik bahunya, seakan tahu pertanyaan apa yang ingin kulontarkan. Meski masih kesal, aku bersyukur akhirnya gadis itu pergi juga.

Kami berpandangan sebentar dan aku tidak bisa menerjemahkan arti tatapannya sama sekali. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan ketika aku mencoba menghindar dengan cara menerobos keluar—dia malah menahan tubuhku kemudian meletakkan sehelai handuk di atas kepalaku.

"Ini sudah malam dan kau merendam kepalamu dalam bak? Demi Tuhan, kau ini bukan anak kecil lagi, Baekhyun!" ujarnya sambil mengusak rambut basahku pakai handuk. "Kau baru saja keramas dan sekarang kau membuat rambutmu kembali basah? Bagaimana kalau kau sakit?"

Seharusnya aku senang karena kalimat dan ekspresi wajahnya barusan menunjukkan kalau dia mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi ketika sadar dia juga menunjukkan hal yang sama pada Jisoo, hatiku kembali memanas.

Aku mendengus lalu menepis dengan kasar tangannya yang sedang mengeringkan rambutku, "Aku sakit atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Selalu saja keras kepala." Aku sempat mendengar Chanyeol menggerutu sebelum akhirnya dia menarik tanganku dan membawaku keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia melemparkan handuk dengan kasar ke lantai dan menatapku penuh intimidasi.

"Lepas bajumu, semuanya!"

"Untuk apa aku melepas bajuku?" Mungkin karena suasana hatiku sedang buruk, aku malah balas menantang Chanyeol alih-alih merasa terintimidasi. Dia yang mulai duluan tadi, jadi kenapa kami tidak benar-benar bertengkar saja sekalian?

"Memangnya kau tak lihat bajumu basah?" Dia melirik pakaianku yang memang kena air di bagian depannya.

"Jadi kalau basah? Apa itu masalah buatmu?"

Aku merasa menang karena Chanyeol diam saja. Dia menghela nafas kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah lemari di dekat pintu.

"Buka bajumu dan ganti dengan yang ini."

Dia melempar satu stel pakaian tapi aku sengaja tak menangkapnya. Kain itu teronggok begitu saja di dekat kakiku tanpa kugubris sedikitpun.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa, hah? Memangnya kau tak bisa melemparkannya lebih kasar lagi daripada yang tadi?" sindirku.

Chanyeol kembali menarik nafas panjang saat melihatku menyingkirkan baju yang ia beri pakai ujung kaki. Kalau saja tadi dia memberinya secara baik-baik, mungkin aku juga tidak akan seperti itu.

"Baiklah." Dia membungkuk untuk memungut kembali bajunya, meraih kedua tanganku lalu meletakkan benda itu disana.

"Ganti bajumu, sekarang." Dia berkata dengan suara penuh penekanan.

Aku melirik benda yang ada di tanganku; sebuah kaos putih, _briefs_ dan celana pendek hitam yang terlipat rapi. "Aku tidak butuh bajumu, aku masih punya baju cadangan di tas. Lagipula basahnya hanya sedikit, nanti juga kering."

"Kubilang pakai yang itu! Kenapa kau ini keras kepala sekali?"

Aku tersentak kaget karena benar-benar tak menduga dia akan membentakku hanya karena masalah baju.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, Park?" Emosiku menanjak naik dan aku melemparkan kembali baju itu tepat di wajahnya.

"Yang keras kepala itu kau, asal kau tahu saja!"

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangan di sisi tubuh tapi aku tidak takut sama sekali. Aku memang sedang hamil, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa berkelahi. Wajah pria itu memerah hebat dan tanpa berkata apapun, dia meraih tasku yang ada di atas ranjang—membongkar isinya sampai berserakan lalu mengambil semua baju yang kupunya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Aku berlari mengikuti Chanyeol ke kamar mandi dan panik ketika melihat dia memasukkan seluruh pakaianku ke dalam bak mandi. Lelaki itu juga menahan tanganku yang terjulur ke dalam bak dan aku tak bisa menyelamatkan bajuku yang perlahan-lahan terendam air. Kaos, jins, pakaian dalam—semuanya basah.

"Sekarang kau sudah tidak punya baju lagi." Dia tersenyum puas dengan wajah super menyebalkan yang membuatku tak sabar ingin mencabut seluruh helaian rambut di kepalanya itu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu pada bajuku, hah?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu kemudian berjalan santai keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku kembali mengikutinya dengan rasa kesal yang meletup-letup di dalam dada.

"Yak! Kubilang kenapa kau lakukan itu pada bajuku?!"

Tanpa menjawab sedikitpun, dia memungut baju miliknya yang sudah entah berapa kali dicampakkan itu, menyerahkannya kembali di kedua tanganku dengan ekspresi yang sulit kujelaskan.

"Aku hanya memintamu memakai bajuku, apa sesulit itu untuk mengabulkannya?" ucapnya pelan dengan kedua mata yang menatapku dalam-dalam. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit karena memakai baju basah, apa menurutmu yang kulakukan itu salah?"

"Baju basah tidak akan membuatku sakit, Park—jangan berlebihan. Lagipula aku kan sudah bilang tidak membutuhkan bajumu. Kau saja yang terus memaksa," sanggahku tak mau kalah. "Kau juga merendam semua pakaianku, ck. Berlebihan sekali," gerutuku kesal.

"Mungkin kau tak akan sakit, tapi bagaimana dengan kandunganmu?" Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangan menuju perutku. "Kau yakin _dia_ akan baik-baik saja?"

Aku memutar mata dan nyaris muntah di tempat, sungguh. Setelah semua yang terjadi, dia baru mengkhawatirkan kandunganku sekarang? Selama ini dia kemana saja?

"Aku dan _dia_ baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Ya, seharusnya dia tidak perlu khawatir karena bayi yang kukandung ini luar biasa kuat. _Dia_ bahkan selamat dari percobaan bunuh diri konyol yang kulakukan—karena itulah hal-hal sepele seperti baju basah tak akan membuatnya tersakiti.

Tapi bakal lain ceritanya kalau sang ayah terus bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini.

Pandangan mata Chanyeol berubah sendu, seperti ada guratan luka disana. Jenis pandangan yang akan membuat siapa saja merasa kasihan, termasuk aku. Tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin hal apa yang membuat dia terluka—entahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

" _Please_ , pakai ya?" Aku tahu pasti kalau Chanyeol masih emosi, tapi usahanya untuk tetap membujukku dengan suara lembut patut diacungi jempol.

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah, pakai ini dulu untuk malam ini." Entah memang sudah sifatku atau bagaimana, aku malah semakin keras kepala ketika bujukannya bertambah gencar.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Apa karena ini bukan baju Sehun makanya kau tak mau memakainya?"

"Apa?"

"Karena ini bukan baju Sehun makanya kau tak mau memakainya, iya kan? Mungkin kalau yang kuberikan adalah baju milik pria itu, kau akan memakainya tanpa perlu berdebat terlebih dahulu."

Dia menatapku tajam tapi, entahlah—lagi-lagi ada sorot terluka yang tak kumengerti disana.

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa nama Sehun? Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia!"

"Sehun ada hubungannya, tentu saja." ujar Chanyeol penuh penekanan. "Kau selalu saja lebih mementingkan dia daripada aku. Bahkan untuk masalah baju yang sebenarnya sangat sepele seperti ini saja kau lebih memilih dia."

Bahuku terkulai lemas dan aku menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu, Park?"

"Kau tak pernah mau mendengarkanku, selalu saja keras kepala setiap kuajak bicara! Tapi ketika Sehun yang melakukannya, kau langsung berubah jadi penurut hanya dalam sekejap!"

Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, "Caramu bicara pada kami berdua juga berbeda. Kau selalu saja ketus dan kasar padaku, tapi tidak saat kau bicara pada Sehun."

Tanpa sadar, aku meremas ujung kaos basah yang kupakai.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, "Semua itu membuatku yakin kalau kau dan Sehun tidak hanya sekedar sahabat. Atau jangan-jangan orang yang kau cintai sebenarnya adalah dia, bukan aku. Iya kan?"

Aku tak sadar kalau tangan kananku tiba-tiba saja sudah terayun dan mendarat telak di pipi kiri Chanyeol. Tamparanku lumayan keras, sampai-sampai permukaan pipinya merah dan ada bekas tanganku disana. Dia terkejut dan langsung memegangi pipinya yang baru kutampar.

Dadaku rasanya sesak bukan main dan airmataku jatuh begitu saja.

Tega sekali dia menuduhku padahal sudah jelas satu-satunya orang yang mengisi hatiku hanyalah dirinya.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan Jisoo?" rahangku beradu dan tanganku terkepal kencang di sisi tubuh. Aku menatapnya nanar, "Kau juga lebih mementingkan Jisoo daripada aku! Caramu memperlakukan kami berdua juga beda, kau pikir aku tidak tahu itu?"

Aku tak tahu kenapa situasinya bisa jadi seperti ini. Yang jelas, aku merasa kalau pertengkaran hebat tak bisa terelakkan lagi. Terserah, aku juga sudah muak.

"Kenapa Jisoo jadi terlibat?" Chanyeol menatapku bingung. "Kupikir dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan—"

"Kata siapa tidak?" Chanyeol tersentak ketika aku membentaknya dengan kasar. "Dia sangat terlibat karena aku yakin dia adalah alasan kenapa semua ini terjadi! Alasan kenapa kau pergi dari rumah, alasan kenapa sikapmu tiba-tiba berubah, alasan kenapa kau sulit untuk menerimaku—itu semua gara-gara dia, kan?"

Aku terus saja bicara tanpa memperdulikan kerutan dalam di kening Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang kau pergi karena keluargaku mengancammu, kau bilang kau melakukan itu semua demi kebaikanku! Demi kebaikanku apanya? Berani bertaruh, kau menjadikan semua itu sebagai alasan palsu padahal alasan sesungguhnya adalah agar kau menceraikanku dan menikah dengan cinta pertamamu itu. Kau ini terlalu mudah untuk ditebak, Park."

Dia tak mengatakan apapun dan aku sibuk menyeka airmataku yang terus saja berjatuhan.

"Dan bodohnya aku yang selalu saja percaya apapun ucapanmu," ujarku lirih dengan kepala tertunduk lesu. Entah kenapa, aku yakin sekali hubungan kami akan berakhir di sini. Tak ada yang bisa diselamatkan lagi dari pernikahan yang terjadi bukan karena cinta.

"Aku percaya saja waktu kau bilang kau menginginkanku. Aku percaya saja waktu kau bilang kau tak berarti apapun kalau itu tanpaku," suaraku tertahan oleh isakan yang bisa pecah kapan saja. "Bahkan kalau kau terus berbohong sampai kiamat sekalipun aku akan tetap mempercayaimu."

Padahal otakku sudah ribuan kali menegaskan kalau Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang tak bisa dipercaya, tapi tetap saja hati dan tubuhku mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

Mungkin aku jadi seperti ini karena jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin jatuh cinta bisa merubah kebohongan menjadi kejujuran yang paling jujur.

Bukankah ini memalukan?

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?" Aku mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapku dengan ekspresi datar. Batinku mencelos kecewa saat melihat raut macam apa yang lelaki itu berikan—tidak sesuai ekspektasiku. Sebagian kecil diriku memang berharap dia akan membujukku lagi, meminta maaf atau apa saja—tapi ternyata dia tidak melakukannya.

Aku benar. Tidak ada yang bisa diselamatkan lagi dari hubungan kami. Semuanya hancur.

Setelah keheningan selama beberapa saat yang kugunakan untuk meredakan emosi, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali bicara, itupun aku harus bersusah-payah menahan diri agar tidak kembali menangis.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya jadi Jisoo," ujarku pelan.

Chanyeol masih terus menatapku tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. "Pasti bahagia sekali kalau jadi dia. Kau sangat perhatian, kau selalu baik padanya, terlebih lagi kau juga mencintainya dari dulu. Aku jadi iri."

Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum meski itu tak ada artinya sama sekali, "Aku juga pasti akan sangat bahagia kalau seandainya kau bisa menyayangiku sedikit saja. Tapi sepertinya, itu tak akan pernah terjadi sampai kapanpun."

Saat mengatakan itu, ulu hatiku rasanya sakit sekali. Hah, ternyata sekarang seorang Byun Baekhyun rela merendahkan harga dirinya hanya untuk mengemis secuil kasih sayang.

Jatuh cinta itu benar-benar menyedihkan. Aku tak pernah tahu kalau rasanya bakal sesakit ini.

"Sudah?"

Aku memberanikan diri menatap wajah Chanyeol dan ternyata ekspresinya masih sama seperti tadi, datar sekaligus dingin.

"Sudah puas bicaranya?"

Aku meneguk ludah dengan gugup ketika dia berjalan maju tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari mataku sedikitpun. Refleks, aku bergerak mundur sampai punggungku menempel pada lemari. Dan saat melihat satu tangannya terangkat di udara, aku langsung panik begitu saja. Lututku gemetaran karena kupikir dia akan memukulku setelah aku bicara lancang atau mau balas dendam karena tadi kutampar—ternyata tidak.

Tangannya terjulur untuk menyingkirkan poni lembapku yang terjuntai mengenai mata.

Jantungku berdebar keras sekali saat ujung jemarinya menyentuh dahiku dan menyibak rambutku dengan gerakan pelan. Belum lagi jarak kami yang terlalu dekat—kalau dia berjalan setengah langkah lagi, bisa dipastikan tubuh kami akan menempel satu sama lain.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Baekhyun. Apa kau sudah puas bicaranya? Atau masih ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan? "

Aku bertambah gugup ketika menyadari tangannya yang tadi berada di dahiku sekarang diletakkan di samping kepalaku. Mirip adegan di drama-drama.

"Ti-tidak," gumamku nyaris tak terdengar. Aku bahkan tak sanggup lagi untuk berbicara dengan penuh emosi seperti tadi.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sekarang giliranku yang bicara."

Lagi-lagi dia menatapku dengan sorot yang tak bisa kupahami maknanya.

"Kalau kau berpikir aku akan menjelaskan semuanya lagi dari awal sampai akhir—kau salah. Aku tak akan menjelaskan apa-apa karena kau tak pernah mau mendengarkanku sama sekali."

Suara datarnya barusan berhasil membuatku semakin tertohok.

"Tadi kau bilang akan terus percaya padaku meski aku membohongimu sampai kiamat, lalu inikah yang kau maksud percaya itu? Kau tahu, kata-katamu barusan telah menunjukkan kalau kau itu tak pernah mempercayaiku sedikitpun. Kau selalu saja meragukanku padahal kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."

Tanpa sadar, aku meremas bagian samping celanaku kuat-kuat.

"Sekarang terserah kau saja, Baekhyun. Kalau kau menganggapku sama seperti yang ada di kepalamu—itu hakmu. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya agar kau mengerti."

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuh hingga wajah kami sejajar.

"Dan satu hal lagi yang perlu kau tahu—"

Aku menahan nafas ketika sorot mata Chanyeol berubah sendu dan suaranya mendadak lembut. "—aku melakukan itu semua karena aku menyayangimu."

Entahlah, rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak dan seluruh tulang-tulangku berubah jadi selembek bubur. Bahkan aku nyaris tak bisa membedakan apa kepalaku masih terpasang di leher atau tidak.

"Kalau aku tak menyayangimu sama sekali, mungkin kami sekeluarga sudah tidur nyenyak di atas tumpukan uang sekarang. Tak perlu bekerja, bisa bepergian ke luar negeri kapan pun, makan enak dan belanja-belanja tanpa harus memikirkan harga. Kau tidak tahu saja apa yang ditawarkan oleh Tuan Byun kalau aku setuju menceraikanmu dan membiarkan mereka menggugurkan kandunganmu."

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak menyentuh puncak kepalaku dan mengelus tempat itu dengan lembut. Dan setelahnya, aku membeku ketika kurasakan satu kecupan mendarat di pelipisku. Kecupan singkat tapi efeknya luar biasa. Aku seakan tak terikat pada gravitasi dan jiwaku melayang-layang entah kemana.

"Aku juga tak mungkin mau mengelus kepalamu atau menciummu seperti ini kalau aku tidak menyayangimu."

Park Chanyeol, aku menyerah. Kau selalu saja berhasil mengaduk-aduk perasaanku tanpa ampun dan membuat seluruh amarahku menguap tanpa jejak hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Aku memang menyayangi Jisoo, tapi sekarang kami hanyalah sebatas sahabat. Dan coba kau ingat-ingat lagi, pernahkah kau mendengar aku memanggil Jisoo dengan sebutan 'sayang'? Atau mungkin pada orang lain selain kau, pernah?"

Aku menggigit bibirku yang mulai gemetaran.

"Tidak pernah, kan? Aku memang tak akan memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan itu kecuali kalau aku benar-benar menyayanginya."

Aku tak kuat lagi menatap mata Chanyeol. Kualihkan pandangan dengan gugup ke arah lantai, tapi sedetik kemudian dia malah memegangi kedua bahuku dan memaksaku kembali melakukan kontak mata.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Tapi kenapa saat menelepon Sehun tadi, kau mengatakan kalau kau juga sangat mencintainya? Kau tahu, kau ini membingungkan, Baekhyuna."

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku dan mundur selangkah. Aku bisa bernafas lega karena akhirnya ada jarak yang tercipta di antara kami.

"Mungkin kau masih belum yakin dengan perasaanmu sendiri, Baekhyuna. Aku mengerti. Mustahil kau bisa mencintaiku secepat itu padahal kau tahu sendiri bagaimana hubungan kita."

Sialnya, aku tak bisa membalas ucapan Chanyeol sama sekali. Lidahku terasa kelu meski sangat ingin mengatakan kalau cintaku padanya bukanlah sesuatu yang mustahil. Namun yang kulakukan hanyalah terdiam dan memandangi senyum sedih yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau niatku memintamu memakai bajuku bisa berujung pada pertengkaran seperti ini. Harusnya aku tidak perlu memaksa."

Jemari Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja bergerak menyusuri pipiku. "Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tak pernah mengharapkan kita bakal bertengkar. Sedikitpun tidak. Kau tahu apa alasannya?"

Tanpa sadar, aku menggeleng dengan mata yang terus terpaku pada wajah di hadapanku itu.

"Karena kau selalu menangis setiap kali kita bertengkar, seperti yang terjadi sekarang. Aku paling tidak suka itu."

Dia menyeka pipiku yang basah oleh airmata entah sejak kapan, mengelus kepalaku sekali lagi, kemudian pergi keluar kamar setelah memberikan sebuah senyuman yang membuat batinku semakin perih. Begitu pintu kamar ditutup dari luar, aku langsung merosot duduk di lantai sambil memegangi dadaku yang terasa sesak bukan main.

Yang tadi itu—adakah yang bisa menjelaskan apa sebenarnya yang baru terjadi?

Chanyeol—menyayangiku?

 **Proposal**

Pernahkah kalian mengalami saat-saat dimana jawaban atas pertanyaan sudah ada di depan mata tapi kalian malah tak bisa melihatnya sama sekali?

Kalau pernah, berarti kita sama.

Mungkin pikiranku terlalu kacau atau otakku memang luar biasa dungu untuk mampu menerjemahkan _hints_ yang diberikan Chanyeol tentang perasaannya padaku. Entahlah. Untuk saat ini, aku tak ingin berspekulasi dulu. Meski masih belum percaya sepenuhnya pada apa yang baru kudengar, sedikit banyaknya aku senang ketika dia bilang dia menyayangiku.

Kalaupun itu bohong, mungkin aku akan memilih untuk tetap percaya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit saat aku memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaianku dengan milik Chanyeol lalu pergi keluar kamar untuk menyusulnya. Entah sudah berapa lama aku hanya diam larut dalam pikiranku sendiri, akhirnya aku tersadar kalau dia tak kunjung kembali ke sini.

"Park?"

Aku mendapati Chanyeol duduk sendirian di meja makan dengan enam buah kaleng bir yang masih belum dibuka terletak di depannya. Dia menoleh tanpa mengatakan apapun. Rambutnya tampak acak-acakan dan matanya memerah. Sialnya, jantungku di dalam sini malah berdegup kencang karena dia terlihat sangat tampan. Aku melangkah pelan-pelan dan berdiri dengan jarak dua meter dari tempatnya duduk.

"Eh—ehm. Bajunya besar sekali. Apa kau tak punya yang lebih kecil lagi?"

Dia melirik kaos miliknya yang kupakai. Lebih besar dari baju Sehun, sampai-sampai celana pendek yang kukenakan tertutupi dan aku terlihat seperti tak pakai bawahan sama sekali. Belum lagi bagian lehernya yang terlalu rendah untukku—tulang selangkaku terlihat semua dan aku perlu sering-sering membenarkan letak kerahnya agar tidak merosot sampai bahu.

"Sepertinya tidak. Itu yang paling kecil."

"Ah, begitu rupanya."

Suasananya benar-benar canggung—aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa untuk memulai pembicaraan karena sepertinya _mood_ Chanyeol sedang kurang baik.

 _Apa karena yang tadi? Apa dia masih marah padaku?_

"Duduklah, jangan berdiri terus."

"Hm, baiklah."

Tatapannya terasa menghujam saat aku melangkah pelan ke kursi di hadapannya dan duduk di sana dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kali ini aku merasa sedikit takut padanya, mungkin karena sadar tadi itu omonganku kasar sekali.

"Kau sudah tenang?"

"Eh?" Aku mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya dengan wajah dungu.

"Kubilang apa kau sudah tenang? Sudah tidak marah-marah lagi?"

Aku menggeleng dan sedikit merona ketika dia melihat tersenyum. "Baguslah. Kalau begitu, malam ini kita bisa tidur seranjang, iya kan?"

Itulah hebatnya Park Chanyeol. Dia masih sanggup menggodaku seolah lupa beberapa waktu lalu kami baru saja bertengkar. Dan sialnya, aku selalu saja luluh atas sikapnya itu. Atau aku saja yang memang lemah kalau itu berhubungan dengan lelaki ini.

"Ng, apa kau sedang minum bir?" Pertanyaanku barusan memang agak canggung. Tapi aku sengaja mengatakannya agar Chanyeol berhenti menatapku seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Nyatanya dia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar lalu kembali terpaku pada wajahku.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak gugup?

"Tadinya aku ingin minum. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, akan berbahaya sekali kalau aku sampai mabuk," jawabnya pelan. "Bisa saja aku memukulmu lagi atau bahkan memaksamu melayaniku—entahlah."

Aku menelan ludah karena bayangan tentang Chanyeol yang mabuk dan memukul wajahku waktu itu melintas lagi. Sepertinya dia memang punya potensi menjadi tak terkendali kalau minum terlalu banyak.

"Kalau begitu jangan diminum, Park. Aku... aku tak suka kalau kau mabuk."

Tak kusangka, dia malah terkekeh lalu mencodongkan tubuh ke arahku. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di atas meja menopang dagu dan sorot matanya berubah jahil. "Apa lagi? Tolong beritahu aku apa-apa saja yang tidak kau sukai supaya aku lebih bisa memperbaiki diri."

Aku menggaruk tengkuk karena tak menduga dia akan bilang begitu.

"Eung, aku tak suka kalau kau marah padaku?" Bahkan aku tak yakin dengan ucapanku sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha mengendalikan emosiku mulai sekarang. Lalu apa lagi?

"Jangan dekat-dekat Jisoo?"

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak rambutku dengan gemas. Lagi-lagi waktu rasanya seperti terhenti. Hanya ada aku, suara tawanya yang indah dan jantungku yang berdebar tak karuan di dalam sana.

"Kau ini _cute_ sekali. Baiklah, aku janji tak akan dekat-dekat Jisoo lagi. Asal kau juga berjanji tidak akan dekat-dekat Sehun, bagaimana?"

"Tapi Sehun itu kan sahabatku. Mana mungkin aku bisa tidak dekat—"

Ucapanku terhenti karena tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu. Sehun adalah sahabatku, Jisoo adalah sahabat Chanyeol. Bagaimana pun juga, Jisoo mengenal Chanyeol lebih dulu dan tahu lebih banyak hal tentangnya daripada aku.

Tidak adil untuk Chanyeol kalau aku melarangnya dekat dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Karena aku juga tidak mau ada orang yang melarangku dekat dengan Sehun.

Mungkin benar, aku ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

"Ehm, maksudku—kau boleh dekat dengan Jisoo, tapi jangan terlalu dekat. Jadi maksudku—jangan pakaikan dia apron lagi dan semacamnya." Aku agak malu mendengar kalimatku sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatapku lembut. "Lalu apa lagi?"

"Aku—aku juga tidak suka kalau kau menyembunyikan masalahmu sendiri. Aku tidak suka kalau kau bertindak sendirian tanpa melibatkanku. Aku... aku ingin kau lebih terbuka lagi padaku, Park Chanyeol. Kau tahu, meski terlihat tidak meyakinkan, tapi kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Benar saja, senyuman serta-merta menghilang dari wajah lelaki itu. Dia menatapku lama sekali entah memikirkan apa, sedangkan aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah kalimatku barusan menyinggung perasaannya atau tidak.

"Eung, aku juga akan berusaha untuk tidak keras kepala dan kekanak-kanakan lagi, sungguh."

"Baekhyuna—" Dia memanggilku dengan suara rendah dan agak serak. Ibarat seekor kucing jinak yang dipanggil oleh tuannya, seluruh inderaku langsung merespon Chanyeol dan aku menanti-nanti kalimat apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"—kemarilah. Duduk di pangkuanku."

Chanyeol menepuk pahanya dan seperti terkena hipnotis, aku langsung menurutinya tanpa membantah sedikitpun.

"Be-begini?"

"Bukan, duduklah menghadapku. Ya, seperti ini."

Aku hampir pingsan, sungguh. Tadinya aku duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol menghadap ke samping, tapi dia dengan mudah membalikkan tubuhku sehingga posisi kami sekarang bisa dikatakan sangat intim.

Aku duduk mengangkang di atas pahanya dan itu membuat bagian tengah tubuh kami menyatu. Jujur, aku langsung salah tingkah begitu saja. Aku takut Chanyeol akan mendengar jantungku yang berdebar gila-gilaan, atau menyadari seluruh pori-poriku telah merinding atau mungkin melihat wajahku yang memerah hebat. Tapi di atas itu semua, aku lebih takut lagi tidak bisa bernafas dengan normal.

"Hei, apa kau gugup?"

Chanyeol merengkuh pinggangku dan menatapku dengan leher yang sedikit mendongak. "Lihat, telingamu sampai merah begitu."

"Ah, ti—sebaiknya aku—" Aku berniat melarikan diri dari posisi yang menegangkan itu, tapi Chanyeol sudah menahan tubuhku duluan.

"Tetaplah seperti ini, Baek."

Dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan panjangnya di sekeliling tubuhku dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas dadaku.

"Ah, nyaman sekali." Dia bergumam pelan dengan kedua mata yang terpejam erat. Kalau ada yang bertanya bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, entahlah. Rasanya aku akan meledak sebentar lagi. Karena itulah aku mati-matian berusaha agar tetap tenang dan meredakan rasa gugupku yang berlebihan.

"Kau tak balas memelukku?"

"Eh?"

"Ayolah, peluk aku, Baekhyuna. Peluk aku yang erat."

Meski sempat ragu, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri memeluk Chanyeol, suamiku. Oh, Tuhan—bagaimana caranya agar pria ini tahu kalau aku sangat mencintainya? Bagaimana caranya agar dia percaya kalau perasaanku ini tidak main-main? Apakah cinta ini akan terbalaskan meski kemungkinannya hanya nol koma sekian persen saja?

Tapi tak apa, begini saja aku sudah sangat senang.

Tanpa sadar, aku menyusupkan jemari di sela rambutnya dan membawa kepalanya lebih dalam ke dadaku.

Kami terus berpelukan seakan itulah cara terbaik untuk berkomunikasi. Memang, terkadang kami tidak pintar mengungkapkan perasaan dengan kata-kata karena lebih sering berujung pada pertengkaran. Seperti ini lebih baik.

"Perutmu sudah semakin besar," bisik Chanyeol lirih.

"Hm. _Dia_ sudah hampir lima bulan," balasku tak kalah pelan. Aku ikut memejamkan mata dan menikmati bagaimana hangatnya tubuh Chanyeol dalam dekapanku. Hidungku juga rasanya sangat dimanjakan oleh aroma tubuhnya yang membuatku tenang, efeknya lebih menenangkan dari obat penenang jenis manapun.

Kami terus berpelukan dengan posisi seperti itu tanpa ada satupun yang berusaha memulai percakapan.

Rasanya aku ingin kami seperti ini terus.

Damai. Tenang. Tanpa pertengkaran.

Dan—

"Park? Kau menangis? Hei—kenapa?"

Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan tubuhku yang hendak melepaskan pelukan kami. "Jangan lihat, Baekhyuna. Biarkan seperti ini dulu," ujarnya dengan suara parau. Dia menyurukkan kepala semakin dalam seolah ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya dariku.

"Yak, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini? Ada apa?"

Aku merasakan tubuhnya bergetar menahan isakan dan bagian depan kaosku basah, mungkin karena airmatanya. Dia mendekapku semakin erat, meski tidak sampai membuatku merasa sesak.

Lelaki yang kucintai menangis dalam diam di pelukanku. Bagaimana mungkin perasaanku bisa tidak luluh lantak?

"Park..." Aku mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut dan berusaha agar tidak ikut menangis. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia seperti itu. Aku takut untuk menanyakan alasannya. Tidak, aku tidak siap untuk mendengar alasannya.

Mungkin benar. Setiap orang punya luka yang berbeda dan di sini yang tersakiti bukan hanya aku, tapi dia juga.

"Baek-hyuna..." Dia menyebut namaku di sela tangis. "Aku takut."

Chanyeol melepas pelukan kami secara perlahan. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana wajahnya memerah dan jejak-jejak airmata tertinggal di sana. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana mata sembabnya memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam—kesedihan yang bahkan tak bisa kutebak apa penyebabnya. Dia tampak begitu—rapuh.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanyaku sambil mengusap pipinya dengan lembut.

"Semuanya. Kyungsoo, kakakmu, Tuan Byun—aku takut mereka menyakitimu."

Dia mengatakan itu dengan airmata yang terus mengalir. "Kyungsoo—dia berniat balas dendam padamu. Dia ingin menyakitimu sampai kau koma seperti ibunya, bahkan mungkin lebih buruk dari itu."

Aku terkesiap. "Kau... kau tahu tentang ibu Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lemah, "Kyungsoo membawaku menemuinya di rumah sakit. Setelah itu, dia mengajakku ke suatu tempat dan membeberkan segala rencana yang dimilikinya untuk membuatmu hancur. Dia bahkan bersumpah akan menghabisi siapa saja yang menghalangi rencananya, termasuk aku." Airmata Chanyeol jatuh semakin deras.

"Be-benarkah?" Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang meski dadaku sudah bergemuruh hebat.

"Kyungsoo menjadikan Tuan Byun dan kakak-kakakmu sebagai alat agar tujuannya tercapai. Tuan Byun ingin kau kembali agar beliau bisa menikahkanmu dengan anak rekan bisnisnya yang lain, kedua kakakmu berniat menguasai warisan yang kau miliki dan Kyungsoo ingin melihatmu menderita, bagaimanapun caranya."

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "Aku tahu itu, Park. Aku sudah tahu apa yang mereka inginkan dari dulu. Hei—sudahlah, berhenti menangis. Kau ini, kupikir yang kau takutkan adalah perang atau semacamnya. Ternyata hanya masalah sepele, ck."

Chanyeol menangkap tanganku yang sedang mengusap airmatanya, menggenggamnya erat meski tangannya sendiri gemetaran. "Tapi ini tidak sepele, Baekhyuna. Setiap ancaman yang mereka berikan; salah satunya yang terjadi pada orangtuaku—mereka benar-benar melakukannya. Itu sudah membuktikan kalau mereka tidak main-main. Aku sangat takut kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada kalian berdua." Tangis Chanyeol tak terbendung lagi.

"Seandainya saja aku tahu beban hidupmu seberat itu, pasti aku tak akan pernah berani menyakitimu sedikitpun, Baekhyuna. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku minta maaf."

Seketika aku merasakan kehangatan merasuk sampai ke relung-relung terdalam hatiku.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengelus rambutnya. "Hei, sudahlah. Itu bukan masalah besar untukku. Percaya padaku, apa yang mereka rencanakan tak akan pernah berhasil. Kau tak perlu takut, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Aku tahu, aku baru saja berdusta. Tak ada yang baik-baik saja dalam hidupku.

Mungkin aku bisa mengelak dari ayah dan kedua kakakku, tapi Kyungsoo—hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja agar aku berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Masalahku dengan Kyungsoo tidak sesederhana itu. Tak ada yang sederhana kalau seseorang sudah menginginkan hidupmu jadi taruhannya. Balas dendam itu tak mengenal waktu, usia dan hubungan darah.

Kalau ditanya aku takut atau tidak—jawabannya adalah iya, aku takut.

Tapi aku harus tetap kuat dan tegar demi _dia_ yang berada di kandunganku. Dan demi Chanyeol, lelaki yang kucintai.

Awalnya kami hanya saling tatap, tapi entah siapa yang mulai duluan, tiba-tiba bibir kami sudah bersatu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu . Aku melingkarkan tangan di leher Chanyeol dan dia memegangi pinggulku di kedua sisi—bibir kami bergerak seirama seolah sedang menghantarkan jutaan emosi yang terpendam di dalam jiwa. Kerinduan, harapan, cinta—semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

Sejauh yang kuingat, inilah ciuman terbaik yang pernah kami lakukan. Hangat dan penuh penghayatan—sensasinya mirip seperti ketika kau kembali ke rumah dan ada orang yang kau cintai menyambutmu di depan pintu.

"Aku ingin terus bersamamu, Baekhyuna," bisik Chanyeol di sela lumatannya pada bibirku. "Aku ingin kita memulainya dari awal lagi."

Mungkin, aku hanya sedang bermimpi.

"Tolong beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku janji, mulai detik ini, hanya akan ada kau, aku dan anak kita. Kau boleh menjambakku atau bahkan membunuhku sekalian kalau aku sampai berbohong."

Dia mengatakan itu sambil menangis.

"Aku juga tak ingin kita bertengkar lagi, Baekhyuna. Melihatmu marah dan menangis tiap kita adu mulut rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari apapun, aku tidak tahan kalau kita terus-menerus seperti itu. Apalagi kalau kau sampai menyakiti dirimu sendiri lagi seperti kemarin, lebih baik aku mati saja."

Dia kembali melumat bibirku sebelum aku sempat membalas ucapannya. Ciumannya benar-benar lembut, tidak terburu-buru dan sama sekali tidak ada hasrat menuntut di sana. Ada banyak hal yang kupertanyakan, ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan—tapi ciuman Chanyeol membuatku lupa segalanya.

Dia kembali melepaskan tautan bibir kami setelah beberapa saat, "Aku janji akan jadi pribadi yang lebih terbuka lagi, tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun darimu, jadi pendengar yang baik, jadi apapun yang kau butuhkan, akan menjaga dan melindungimu dengan seluruh kemampuanku, menuruti semua yang kau minta—apa saja. Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau tetap bersamaku, Baekhyuna."

Dia kebingungan ketika aku menjauhkan wajah dan menegakkan badan. Kedua tangan kekarnya langsung mencengkram pinggangku seolah tak mengizinkan aku beranjak sedikitpun.

"Kau—apa kau sedang melamarku? Ya, Park Chanyeol! Aku bisa salah paham kalau kau seperti ini terus!"

"Kau tidak salah paham, Baekhyuna. Aku memang sedang melamarmu."

Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

"Park, kau betulan tidak sedang mabuk?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bir kalengan yang ada di atas meja itu belum ada yang dibuka. Masih tersegel rapat dan aku juga tak mencium aroma alkohol saat kami berciuman tadi.

"Kau sakit?" Aku meraba keningnya yang hangat dan membandingkannya dengan keningku sendiri.

"Sepertinya tidak demam," gumamku heran. "Kalau begitu, kau ini kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Dia balas bertanya.

Aku terkekeh sambil menggeleng dengan brutal. "Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak benar, kau pasti sedang bercanda."

Chanyeol mendesah frustrasi ketika aku buru-buru turun dari pangkuannya dan berjalan menuju dispenser. Aku butuh air karena rasanya seluruh tubuhku terbakar. Otakku bahkan tidak mampu mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Maksudku, bagian mananya yang masuk akal? Melamarku dengan janji-janji manis secara tiba-tiba? Kalau kalian jadi aku, bisakah kalian tidak salah paham? Tidak, aku tidak mau dia membuatku berekspektasi yang tinggi.

"Baekhyun, aku serius. Aku sama sekali tidak sedang bercanda." Aku nyaris tersedak ketika menyadari dia sudah berdiri di belakangku. Dengan panik, aku meneguk dua gelas air sekaligus dan berjuang keras menahan godaan agar tidak berbalik saat itu juga. Malah aku berharap tubuhku lenyap ditelan bumi agar tidak perlu menghadapi situasi yang seperti ini.

"Baekhyun, kau selalu saja seperti ini setiap kita sedang bicara serius."

Gelas yang kupegang nyaris terjatuh ketika Chanyeol membalik tubuhku tiba-tiba. Kenyataan bahwa kedua matanya sembab dan suaranya parau menamparku telak-telak—yang tadi itu bukan mimpi.

Dia mengambil alih gelas di tanganku lalu meletakkannya di dekat meja. Belum sempat rasa terkejutku hilang, dia sudah menangkupkan tangan di pipiku dan menatapku dalam-dalam.

" _Please_ , dengarkan aku sekali ini saja. Aku butuh keberanian yang besar untuk bisa berbicara seperti ini denganmu, tolong dengarkan aku sampai selesai. Masih banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Kalau bisa lari dari kenyataan, aku pasti dengan senang hati akan melakukannya saat ini juga.

Rasanya aneh, mendebarkan, sekaligus—menakutkan. Aku tak terbiasa dengan Park Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

"Ka-kau aneh, Park. Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Ini bukan tiba-tiba," sergahnya. "Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Aku terus memikirkan apa yang salah dalam hubungan kita, kenapa kita bisa jadi seperti ini, apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku, bagaimana caranya agar kita tidak saling benci terus—aku sudah memikirkannya, Baekhyuna. Kupikir aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya sendirian, ternyata aku salah. Ini tidak akan berhasil kalau kau tak mau bekerja sama denganku—kita harus memulai semuanya dengan awal yang baru lagi."

Untuk beberapa detik lamanya, penawaran Chanyeol terdengar begitu indah dan meyakinkan.

Aku menepis tangannya dengan gugup kemudian pura-pura menguap selebar yang aku bisa, "A-ku mengantuk, Park. Aku mau tidur dulu. Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku harus pulang ke Seoul."

Entahlah, mungkin aku sudah gila. Aku selalu mengeluhkan sikap Chanyeol yang sering tarik-ulur, tapi sekarang, aku malah melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku kabur ke kamar Chanyeol secepat kilat dan mengubur tubuhku rapat-rapat di dalam selimut. Setelah hari yang panjang dan melelahkan, hal yang paling kubutuhkan adalah tidur. Saat aku bangun besok, aku siap menata hatiku kembali dengan atau tanpa Chanyeol.

Oke, aku harus siap. Anggap saja yang tadi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Anggap saja kata-kata itu tak pernah keluar dari mulutnya.

Ya, aku harus menganggapnya seperti itu.

Tapi kenapa—

–airmataku tiba-tiba menetes?

Aku bertambah panik ketika mendengar pintu kamar dibuka dan seseorang berjalan mendekat. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang, berulang kali menarik nafas berat. Tangisanku masih berlangsung meski tanpa suara, aku berusaha menghapus airmataku pelan-pelan agar Chanyeol tidak curiga.

Apa-apaan aku ini? Selalu saja cengeng kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Park Chanyeol. Aku menangis kalau dia kasar, tapi aku juga menangis kalau dia lembut. Sebenarnya apa yang kuinginkan?

Meski tak melihat, aku tahu kalau tatapannya terus tertuju padaku.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah seharian ini."

Kupikir dia akan mendesakku lagi soal yang tadi, ternyata tidak. Chanyeol menepuk kepalaku yang tertutup selimut kemudian beranjak dari ranjang. Aku masih bergeming tanpa mau membuka selimut sedikitpun meski aku mendengar dia berjalan mondar-mandir dari sisi yang satu ke sisi lain kamar.

"Selamat tidur, Baekhyuna. Semoga mimpi indah."

"Hm." Aku hanya membalas dengan gumaman singkat, dan setelah beberapa saat, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyianku. Ketika aku melongok ke bawah, ternyata Park Chanyeol sedang berbaring di lantai beralaskan selimut tipis dengan lengan yang menutupi mata. Pemandangan itu malah membuatku ingin menangis keras-keras, entah karena apa.

Di Seoul, kami biasanya tidur terpisah. Aku tidur di kamar mertuaku dan Chanyeol tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Kami akan tidur seranjang setelah melakukan seks, itu saja. Aku bahkan bisa menghitung berapa kali kami tidur bersama hanya dengan sepuluh jari. Kebiasaan tidur kami juga berbeda. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau lampunya mati, sedangkan dia sebaliknya.

"Baekhyuna? Kenapa belum tidur?"

Aku tergagap ketika Chanyeol menangkap basah aku sedang memandanginya. Lengannya diturunkan sedikit, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang tampak lesu dan tak semangat.

"Apa kau kedinginan atau—"

"Kenapa kau tidur di bawah, Park? Di bawah kan dingin." potongku cepat. "Kenapa kau juga tidak mematikan lampunya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyuna. Aku tidur di sini saja. Ah, bukankah kau tidak bisa tidur kalau kamarnya gelap?"

Tanpa sadar, tanganku meremas selimut kuat-kuat.

"Da-darimana kau tahu?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Aku sering mengamati hal-hal kecil yang kau lakukan, tanpa sepengetahuanmu." Dia mengubah posisi menjadi berbaring miring menghadapku.

"Mungkin kau lupa—malam itu hujan turun sangat deras dan listrik di rumah kita tiba-tiba saja padam. Aku terbangun karena mendengar kau berteriak dan langsung berlari ke kamarmu saat itu juga. Ternyata kau ketakutan karena semuanya gelap gulita, dan kau tahu apa?"

Aku meremas selimut semakin kuat.

"Kau baru bisa tidur setelah aku memegangi lampu belajar di dekat wajahmu." Chanyeol terkekeh seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu. "Saat itulah aku tahu kalau kau benci gelap. Kau bahkan tak mengizinkanku kembali ke kamar sebelum kau bisa benar-benar tidur, ingat?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingat yang seperti itu pernah terjadi!"

Yang seperti itu—memang pernah terjadi?

 _Park Chanyeol—_

"Ck, kau ini pelupa sekali. Ah, aku juga tahu kalau kau benci dingin. Meski begitu, kau selalu saja menendang selimutmu jauh-jauh lalu menggigil kedinginan setelahnya. Karena itulah aku selalu bangun tengah malam dan masuk ke kamarmu diam-diam—untuk menyelimuti dan memastikan kau tetap hangat."

 _mengapa kau membuatku semakin jatuh cinta dengan cara yang menyakitkan seperti ini?_

"Hah, tidak mungkin. Kau pasti sedang berbohong!"

Ya, itu tidak—mungkin?

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat kemudian berbalik memunggungiku. "Lupakan, yang tadi itu memang hanya akal-akalanku saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Aku—entahlah. Aku tidak mampu berpikir apa-apa sekarang. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menatap punggung lebar Chanyeol yang tak kunjung berbalik kepadaku.

Apa—yang baru saja terjadi dalam hidupku seharian ini? Kenapa ada banyak sekali hal yang terjadi hanya dalam sehari?

"Chanyeol..."

"Tidurlah, ini sudah larut malam," balasnya pelan. Reaksinya malah membuatku semakin tidak puas.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!"

Suaraku bergetar dan aku meneriakinya kuat-kuat, padahal jarak kami kurang dari dua meter saja. Saking frustrasinya, aku juga melempar kepalanya pakai bantal.

"Yak! Kalau kau tak mau melihatku menangis lagi, cepat kemari dan tidurlah disampingku!"

Dia masih diam. Aku tiba-tiba saja merasa kesal, entah karena apa. Mungkin karena dia mengabaikanku atau karena mengetahui fakta bahwa dia secara diam-diam sering memperhatikanku. Apa? Menyelimuti dan memastikan agar aku tetap hangat katanya? Kenapa harus secara sembunyi-sembunyi kalau melakukannya secara terang-terangan bisa membuatku bahagia luar biasa?

Aku bersiap turun dari ranjang untuk menyeretnya karena dia sama sekali tidak merespon. "Aish, cepat kataku! Park Chanyeol! Kau bilang kau tidak suka melihatku menangis, tapi kenapa—"

Kalimatku terhenti karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja bangun, menghampiriku hanya dalam dua langkah panjang dan membungkuk di atasku, nyaris menindih. Kedua tangannya mengungkungku, membuatku merasa terpenjara dalam dominasinya.

"Tapi kenapa apanya?"

Wajahnya hanya setengah jengkal dari wajahku, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan. Garang, menantang—semacam itulah. Ekspresi yang selalu berhasil membuatku bertekuk-lutut menyerah di hadapannya.

Dan sialnya, aku selalu saja tak bisa berkata apa-apa kalau Chanyeol sudah seperti ini. Dia membuat semua keberanianku menguap begitu saja.

"Kau mau aku tidur di sini? Bersamamu?"

Aku mengangguk lambat-lambat, masih berada pada fase antara terkejut, ketakutan dan terpesona. "I-iya."

"Kau yakin? Tidak akan menyesal?"

Aku menelengkan kepala, "Ke-kenapa harus menyesal?"

"Tidur bersama—kau tidak berpikir yang kita lakukan benar-benar hanya tidur, kan?" Dia tersenyum miring sambil mengarahkan tangan untuk membelai pipiku.

"Suami-istri tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang—menurutmu, apa yang bakal terjadi?"

Tatapan ini, suara berat ini—akhirnya aku tahu apa yang dia maksud.

Aku mendorong dadanya dengan gugup dan cepat-cepat berbaring membelakanginya, "Aku hanya ingin kita tidur bersama, aku tidak minta kau meniduriku! Te-terserah kau saja kalau tidak mau, aku bisa tidur sendiri."

Apa-apaan dia itu. Memangnya aku sempat memikirkan seks kalau suasana hatiku sedang buruk seperti ini?

Chanyeol terkekeh dan sesaat kemudian kurasakan ranjang berderit ketika dia menaikinya.

"Kau sendiri yang membuat wajah menggoda seperti itu. Hei, jangan membelakangiku, Baekhyuna. Nah, begini lebih baik."

Aku diam saja ketika Chanyeol menyisipkan tangan di belakang leherku, memaksa kepalaku bersandar pada lengannya. Dia kemudian menyelimuti tubuh kami berdua dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan kenyamanan yang luar biasa ketika dia memelukku. Seakan-akan tak ada tempat terbaik di dunia ini selain di pelukan Chanyeol.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali kami tidak seperti ini. Aku tidur di pelukannya, dia mengelus-elus punggung dan perutku, aku menghirup aroma tubuhnya—rasanya aku rela melakukan apa saja demi bisa seperti ini tiap hari bersama Chanyeol. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan bayiku begitu girang ketika sang ayah menyentuhnya dari balik kulit perutku.

 _Park Chanyeol, aku merindukanmu. Kami berdua merindukanmu._ _Sangat._

"Tidurlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan apa yang terjadi hari ini." Dia berbisik sambil terus mengusap punggungku. Mau tak mau aku akhirnya memejamkan mata, mencoba melepaskan semua beban berat yang merongrong batinku.

Baiklah, asal ada Chanyeol, semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Park, eomma dan appa—jam berapa mereka selesai berjualan?" tanyaku pelan. Pelukan hangat Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuatku rileks dan kantukku mulai datang.

"Sekitar jam tiga dinihari nanti. Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng sambil menyurukkan kepala lebih dalam ke dadanya.

"Tak apa, aku hanya teringat saja. Ah, tentang yang tadi itu, kau serius ingin melamarku?"

"Aku serius. Kau saja yang menganggapku bercanda."

"Ck, seharusnya kau melakukannya lebih romantis lagi."

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun, hanya membalas ucapanku dengan pelukan yang lebih erat. Aku merasakan mataku bertambah berat dan tubuhku seakan berada di awang-awang. Meski demikian, aku masih setengah sadar ketika Chanyeol mencium pipiku lama sekali.

"Tidurlah. Hari ini kita berdua cengeng sekali, aku janji ini yang terakhir kalinya kita seperti itu. Besok aku akan melamarmu lagi—lebih romantis sesuai keinginanmu."

"Aku... akan... menolakmu... lagi." Aku membalas ucapannya dengan susah payah.

"Tak apa. Aku akan terus melakukannya sampai kau tak mampu menolakku lagi."

Aku mendengar kalimat terakhirnya samar-samar karena mataku telah terpejam rapat dan kantuk mengambil alih seluruh kesadaranku.

 **Surprise**

Keesokan harinya—bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya, ya?

Termasuk salah satu hari terbaik dalam hidupku? Aku terkejut karena hari ini datang juga, padahal sebelumnya kupikir mustahil.

Hal pertama yang kusadari ketika terbangun adalah—ini bukan di kamar Chanyeol. Ranjang besar empuk dengan selimut yang lembut dan hangat, ruangan serba putih dengan jendela kaca besar yang tirainya melambai-lambai tertiup angin, suara debur ombak yang terdengar begitu dekat—apakah ini surga?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Aku benar-benar yakin ini adalah surga dan yang bicara tadi itu adalah salah satu malaikatnya. Dia memakai _bathrobe_ putih, rambutnya basah dan acak-acakan—intinya, dia luar biasa tampan. Di bumi pasti tidak ada yang setampan dia. Aku yakin sekali itu.

"Park Chanyeol?" Kesadaranku lama-lama terkumpul dan aku baru sadar kalau dia adalah Chanyeol-ku. Malaikatku. Dia berjalan menuju ranjang sambil tersenyum—serius, bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa setampan itu hanya dengan sebuah senyuman?

"Iya, ini aku. Ah, kau mau langsung makan atau—"

"Ini dimana?" Tanpa sadar aku memotong ucapannya sambil melirik kesana-kemari dengan gusar. Dia tersenyum kemudian menjulurkan tangan untuk menyeka kotoran yang melekat di sudut mataku.

"HB Resort—ikon Pulau Jeju," ucapnya bangga. "Kau pasti tahu, iya kan?"

Namanya tidak terlalu asing, sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya entah dimana. Tapi bukan itu hal yang terpenting.

"Lalu kenapa kita bisa ada di sini?"

"Karena aku yang membawamu?" Dia menelengkan kepala, tapi itu malah membuatku semakin tidak sabaran. Aku menyingkirkan selimut yang membalut tubuhku dan berlari menuju jendela. Yang kulihat selanjutnya malah membuat mulutku terbuka lebar dan rahangku nyaris jatuh.

"Woah—cantik sekali!" gumamku tanpa sadar. Aku tidak tahu kami sedang berada di lantai berapa, sejauh mata memandang, yang mendominasi adalah hamparan laut biru yang benar-benar indah, seperti lukisan. Sinar matahari yang memantul di atasnya terlihat berkilauan, seakan ditaburi milyaran berlian kualitas terbaik. Pikiranku langsung tenang hanya dengan melihat itu semua.

"Cantik, kan? Aku tahu kau pasti suka."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di belakangku entah sejak kapan. Mungkin sejak aku sibuk menempelkan kedua telapak tangan dan hidungku di kaca. Dia memeluk perutku dan meletakkan dagu di atas pundakku.

"Tapi lautnya masih kalah cantik darimu. Kau yang paling cantik di dunia ini."

Oke, mungkin Chanyeol sudah gila. Tapi—kenapa omongan orang gila sepertinya bisa membuat pipiku panas dan jantungku berdebar kencang?

Aku menggeliat dan melepas pelukannya dengan gugup. "Kau ini bicara apa sih? "

"Aku bicara yang sebenarnya. Ada yang salah?"

Dia kembali menarik tubuhku dan memelukku dari belakang, tak memperdulikanku yang meronta ingin dibebaskan. "Sudahlah, kecantikanmu itu mutlak dan tak perlu diperdebatkan lagi."

Meski kesal, aku sangat yakin kalau rona merah di pipiku tak akan hilang sampai besok pagi.

"Jadi, katakan kenapa kita bisa ada di sini," tuntutku ketika aku mulai tenang. Pelukannya sangat nyaman, jadi tak ada gunanya untuk terus menolak.

"Kau menolak kuajak berbulan madu ke Thailand, karena itulah aku memberikan seluruh _voucher_ -ku pada Sehun. Dia menggantinya dengan uang dan—yah, akhirnya kita ada di sini sekarang."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kita bisa berada di sini?"

Seingatku, tadi malam kami tidur berpelukan di ranjang Chanyeol yang sempit dan—

"Aku memanggil taksi—yah, begitulah," ujarnya malas-malasan. Sepertinya Chanyeol lebih suka menciumi rambutku ketimbang menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku mendongak karena merasa tak puas dengan jawabannya. "Maksudmu kita kemari naik taksi? Lalu kenapa aku tidak ingat sedikitpun?"

"Itu karena kau tidurnya nyenyak sekali, Baekhyuna. Aku sudah membangunkanmu pakai ciuman—tapi ternyata cara itu tidak berhasil. Kau bahkan tak membuka mata sedikitpun ketika kugendong masuk ke dalam taksi dan tiba di sini."

"Benarkah?" ujarku sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat ulang, tapi tetap saja aku tidak ingat sama sekali.

"Sebenarnya Jisoo tak setuju kalau kau kubawa pakai taksi, katanya tidak romantis. Dia bahkan berniat meminjamkan mobilnya, tapi—"

"Tapi apa?" sergahku tak suka. Aku membalikkan badan sampai kami berhadapan, lalu menatap wajahnya dengan ekspresi menuntut. Aku memang agak sensitif kalau nama gadis itu disebut.

"—tapi kutolak." Chanyeol tersenyum polos, membuatku terpana ketika melihat sisi kekanakan yang jarang ia tunjukkan. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku agar tidak dekat-dekat Jisoo lagi? Daripada kau marah, lebih baik aku menolaknya saja."

Aku cepat-cepat menunduk agar dia tak melihat senyumanku.

"Aku juga sudah berjanji hanya ada kau, aku dan anak kita. Ingat?" Selesai berbicara, dia memajukan wajah dan nyaris saja mencium bibirku. Aku kaget dan langsung mendorong dadanya dengan spontan. Biarpun aku mencintainya sedemikian rupa, tetap saja aku tidak siap kalau dia menyerangku tiba-tiba.

"Yak! Ada apa denganmu, Park? Menggodaku pagi-pagi begini, seperti bukan dirimu saja. Dasar sok romantis!"

Meski wajahku cemberut, tapi hatiku rasanya berubah seperti taman bunga setelah mendengar kata-katanya. Apalagi ketika mataku tanpa sengaja melirik _bathrobe_ yang ia pakai. Ikatannya agak longgar, membuat sebagian kulit dadanya kelihatan. Pipiku semakin panas ketika menyadari dia tidak memakai apa-apa dibalik benda itu.

"Ini bukan pagi-pagi lagi, Baekhyuna—ini sudah siang. Aku juga bukannya sok romantis, tapi memang benar-benar suami yang romantis. Dan lagi—"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi membuatku sulit bernafas karena tiba-tiba saja dia mendesak tubuhku merapat di jendela kaca. Belum habis rasa terkejutku, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja membungkuk dan mendekatkan bibir ke telingaku.

"—tingkat keromantisanku akan menanjak seiring bertambahnya jam. Semakin sore, aku akan semakin romantis. Dan kalau harinya sudah malam, aku akan—"

Lututku seperti meleleh ketika Chanyeol mengecup sudut bibirku dengan gerakan lambat. "—bertambah romantis seribu kali lipat sampai-sampai kau frustrasi sendiri akan keromantisanku."

"Yak! Berhenti menggodaku, Park!"

Mataku membelalak ketika dia memegangi kedua sisi pipiku dan memandangiku dengan tatapan menggoda, "Aku akan memastikan kau tak meninggalkan ranjang sesentipun dan kau tak bisa berjalan dengan benar keesokan harinya. Ah, aku juga akan memastikan suaramu serak karena terlalu banyak menjerit nikmat—"

"Yak! Berhenti kataku! Dasar Gila!"

Chanyeol hanya terbahak ketika aku menepis tangannya dan berlari masuk ke kamar mandi dengan wajah semerah saga. Aku membanting pintu dan buru-buru menuju wastafel untuk membasuh mukaku yang panas membara.

"Dasar gila! Sinting! Tidak waras!" Aku terus merutuki Chanyeol yang sukses membuatku keringat dingin hanya dengan kata-kata aneh itu. Aku yakin sekali ada orang mesum yang mengajarinya bilang begitu, entah siapa. Pasti. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol yang biasanya sulit mengekspresikan perasaan bisa dengan lancar menggodaku seperti tadi.

Dan anehnya, salah satu bagian hatiku menggelepar bahagia dan ingin digoda lebih lama lagi. Sialan.

"Sayang, aku sudah meletakkan pakaianmu di dekat rak handuk. Cepat mandi, aku akan memesankan makanan untuk kita," teriak Chanyeol dari luar. Aku diam saja, masih berusaha menetralkan rona merah di wajahku yang tak kunjung pudar.

"Hei, kenapa tidak menjawab?"

"Yak! Kau membuatku kaget!"

Aku kembali berteriak karena kepala Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu. Aku nyaris saja melemparnya pakai botol sampo yang ada di dekat tanganku. Dia tersenyum lebar tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, "Maaf, itu salahmu karena tak cepat-cepat menjawabku dan selalu lupa mengunci pintu setiap berada di kamar mandi."

Aku berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah terhentak.

"Park Chanyeol, jujur padaku—sebelum ini, kau pasti pernah mengintipku sedang mandi, iya kan?"

Di luar dugaan, dia mengangguk dengan ekspresi lugu. "Sering. Aku juga suka mengintipmu saat sedang memakai baju. Apalagi di bagian yang kau mengoleskan _lotion_ ke seluruh tubuh sebelum memakai celana dalam, kau benar-benar seksi."

"Yak!"

Dia hanya tertawa sedangkan aku sendiri hampir menangis. Entah kenapa. Mungkin karena dia menggodaku terus-terusan, atau mungkin karena menyadari dia sering memperhatikanku diam-diam. Entahlah. Aku merasa kesal tapi senang di saat yang bersamaan.

Chanyeol menahan pintunya ketika aku siap-siap mendorong dengan kuat. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sebaiknya kau mandi sekarang karena sebentar lagi kita akan memulai masa bulan madu kita secara resmi."

Dia menjulurkan leher untuk mencuri satu kecupan di bibirku. Aku terlalu terkejut untuk menyadari tingkahnya itu, aku tak bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Apalagi ketika dia mengedipkan sebelah mata dan menutup pintu kamar mandinya dari luar.

Memulai masa bulan madu secara resmi katanya? Siapa yang bisa percaya itu? Awalnya aku memang jual mahal dan bersikeras ingin pulang ke Seoul, tapi mendadak tak tega setelah mengetahui bagaimana susahnya Chanyeol mempersiapkan ini semua hanya karena ingin melihatku bahagia.

Meski masih tak percaya hari ini datang juga—nyatanya kami benar-benar menjalani bulan madu kami dengan penuh kejutan tak terduga. Chanyeol yang melayaniku seperti seorang ratu sepanjang hari, Chanyeol yang berubah perhatian dan romantis dengan caranya sendiri, kami yang pergi kemana-mana berdua saja seperti sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk asmara—semuanya begitu indah.

Bulan madu itu tidak sekedar bercinta sepanjang hari, tidak. Ada banyak hal menyenangkan yang bisa dilakukan selain itu—meski kami menjadikan seks sebagai hidangan utama. Bermain pasir di pantai, dilamar berulang kali karena aku terus saja menolak (apa gunanya dilamar kalau faktanya kami sudah menikah?), kencan naik _scooter_ keliling Jeju dan berujung melakukan seks di tempat-tempat yang tak terduga (aku akan menceritakan tentang hubungan intim yang kami lakukan di dalam gua dan lainnya), membuat _couple_ _tattoo_ di pinggul ( _tattoo_ -nya temporer, Chanyeol bilang kami akan membuat yang permanen lain kali), ikut lomba foto baju Hanbok dan aku terpaksa memakai yang untuk perempuan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Bulan madu kami adalah salah satu hari terbaik dalam hidupku. Kalau aku tahu bulan madu bakal seseru ini, aku pasti minta diajak bulan madu setiap hari.

Apalagi ketika aku menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Chanyeol cemburu—rasanya puas sekali karena bisa membuatnya merasakan apa yang pernah kurasakan. Meski saat itu aku tidak yakin dia mulai memiliki benih-benih cinta atau tidak.

"Dia siapa, Baekhyuna?" Air muka Chanyeol berubah ketika melihat seseorang tiba-tiba saja datang dan memelukku dengan erat. Dia juga tanpa segan-segan mencium pipiku di depan Chanyeol.

"Dia—"

"Perkenalkan, aku pemilik resort ini sekaligus mantan calon suami Baekhyun, Nam HaBaek. HaBaek oppa kesayangan Baekkie."

Kalau saja aku tidak cepat-cepat menjelaskan siapa HaBaek itu, mungkin akan terjadi perkelahian dan bulan madu kami terancam gagal.

Bulan madu kami memang luar biasa, tapi ternyata kebahagiaanku tak berlangsung lama. Hari terakhir dimana kami memutuskan untuk pulang bersama ke Seoul, sesuatu terjadi dan membuatku hampir saja berpisah dengan Chanyeol untuk selama-lamanya.

Aku sedang mengemasi barang-barang dan menunggu Chanyeol selesai mandi ketika Kai menelepon.

 _Baekhyuna, kau masih di Jeju?"_

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

 _Tolong, jangan kembali dulu. Ini permintaanku padamu, tolong jangan pulang ke Seoul dan tetaplah berada di sana, kau akan aman bersama Chanyeol. Aku akan menjemputmu kalau keadaannya sudah tenang."_

Mendengar suaranya yang ketakutan dan nafasnya yang memburu, aku yakin sesuatu sedang terjadi di sana.

"Bilang padaku ada apa, Kai."

 _Kyungsoo—dia tidak terkendali dan bersumpah akan membunuhmu sekarang juga. Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menenangkannya."_

 _Ibunya—meninggal."_

Ah, sudahlah. Aku akan menceritakannya lain kali saja.

Oke, lain kali saja.

Hi #sigh.

Percaya atau tidak, chapter ini udah kubuat mulai 2 bulan lalu dan baru selesai sepuluh menit lalu. What the heck? Sebenarnya banyak yang pengen kubilang, tapi aku mendadak lupa. Intinya, maaf. Aku gak niat gantungin atau apa. Cuma karena aku sibuk, nulis ff bukan prioritasku lagi untuk sekarang. Jadi maaf bgt kalo chapter ini tidak memuaskan.

Makasih buat PM-PM yang udah masuk. Aku terhura #sob. Ada salah satu PM yang minta ff kacang ini jangan sampe tamat. Kalo bisa yang pas ChanBaek masih SMA juga diceritain, ato pas masih bocah-bocah ingusan juga diceritain-apa aja diceritain asal jangan tamat. Haha-are u serious? Aku sih gak masalah, tapi siap-siap aja untuk bosan karena bakal panjang bgt wkwkw. Kalo kalian juga setuju, okay. Tapi mungkin apdetnya bakal lelet juga haha.

Semoga aja chap ini bisa nunjukin kalo sebenarnya ChanBaek udah saling cinta, tapi mereka frustrasi sama perasaan masing2. Yang satu denial dan yang satu skeptis. Dan, kenapa sih bulan madunya gak kelar2 dan makin lama ceritanya makin lambat? Gak tau, salahin aja akunya. Mungkin aku butuh Kokobop. Eh, sumpah ya, lagu Forever itu enak bgt gilaaaa! Kalo denger itu rasanya aku kayak di dunia lain gitu. Sensasi yang sama kalo pas aku dengerin Playboy, Machine, El Dorado, Lady Luck. Semoga EXO dan CHANBAEK makin berjaya tahun ini, amin.

Oh ya, aku agak males bahas konflik BH sama keluarganya di ff ini, pengennya fokus ke CB aja. Tapi seenggaknya udah bisa diraba-raba yakan gimana kejadian sebenarnya. Mungkin nanti kuceritain pake POV Kai ato Sehun ato Kyungsoo aja, tapi entah kapan wkwkw. Akhir kata, maaf bgt kalo chapter ini gak sesuai harapan. Mungkin kemampuanku memang hanya sebatas ini.

Okay, see ya next time.


	13. Chapter 13

**BAEKHYUN**

 **BROKEN**

* * *

Hari ini menempati posisi teratas dalam daftar hari terburuk dalam hidupku. Lebih buruk daripada waktu aku diperkosa Chanyeol, saat aku dibenci oleh keluargaku atau ketika aku nyaris mati di tangan Kyungsoo.

Semua itu bahkan seribu kali lipat lebih baik ketimbang mendapati bayimu terus meraung dalam boks-nya dengan tubuh membara sepanas api.

"Sstt, tenanglah, Baekhyuna. Jiwon akan baik-baik saja, aku janji."

Aku tak mampu berkata apapun lagi, terus terisak pilu di pelukan Sehun dengan perasaan yang luar biasa hancur. Orangtua mana yang tak akan terpukul ketika melihat anak yang mereka kasihi sepenuh hati kini terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit?

"Chanyeol sedang menuju kemari bersama Luhan, mungkin sepuluh menit lagi mereka akan sam—" Ini bahkan belum sepuluh detik tapi orang yang kutunggu-tunggu sejak tadi sudah tiba.

"BAEKHYUNA!"

Bahkan untuk memanggil nama Chanyeol saja aku tak sanggup. Airmataku jatuh semakin deras ketika melihat lelaki kesayanganku berlari menghampiri dengan keadaan yang sama kacaunya sepertiku. Rambutnya yang tadi pagi kusisir dengan rapi kini berantakan, dasinya tak lagi terpasang dengan sempurna, dan kemeja putih yang susah-payah kusetrika sekarang kusut seolah dia baru saja melewati hari yang buruk.

Ya, ini hari yang buruk untuk kami berdua.

Sehun mundur dan membiarkan Chanyeol merengkuhku ke dalam pelukan. Melihat sendiri bagaimana airmata mulai mengalir di pipinya dengan tubuh yang ikut-ikutan gemetar malah membuat isakanku semakin menjadi-jadi.

Aku menumpahkan semuanya dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Tak peduli suaraku menggema di sepanjang lorong, tak peduli aku jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang—untuk sekarang, aku tak peduli pada hal-hal semacam itu.

"Ji-won... sa-kit... ma-af..."

"Baekhyuna, tidak apa. Hei, tenanglah. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Suaranya bergetar, aku tahu pasti dia berusaha keras agar tidak menangis hebat seperti yang kulakukan. Tapi itu malah membuatku semakin sedih.

"Ma-af... aku tak bi-sa menjaganya... A-ku ibu yang bu-ruk..."

"Jangan bilang begitu. Sst, tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah—sayang? Yak, kau baik-baik saja?"

Lututku mendadak lemas dan pandanganku memburam. Aku tahu aku hampir pingsan, karena itulah aku mati-matian mempertahankan kesadaranku agar tetap pada tempatnya. Tanganku yang mencengkeram bagian depan baju Chanyeol perlahan melemah, menandakan bahwa tenagaku juga ikut menghilang.

"Baekhyuna? Yak! Jangan seperti ini!"

"Baekhyun! Baekhyuna!"

Aku tahu Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian memanggil-manggil namaku dengan panik. Aku juga tahu Chanyeol menggendongku di kedua lengannya sambil berlari menyusuri koridor dengan nafas memburu. Aku tahu Sehun meneriaki siapa saja yang menghalangi jalan dan memaksa seseorang untuk segera memeriksa keadaanku. Mereka menidurkanku di atas brankar dan seseorang menekan-nekan pergelangan tanganku dengan lembut.

Aku tahu itu semua. Tapi ternyata tubuhku tak bisa diajak kompromi sedikitpun. Bayangan tentang betapa tidak bersahabatnya aku dengan rumah sakit kembali menyeruak dan itu membuatku semakin ketakutan. Aku ingin berlari pergi dari sini dan menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Jiwon sedang diperiksa, tapi tubuhku berkhianat. Gelombang gelap itu menyerang tanpa ampun dan akupun menyerah.

Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah bayangan wajah Jiwon dan Chanyeol yang secara bergantian menyambangi pikiranku.

Jiwonku yang tersenyum setiap kami menciumi pipinya. Jiwonku yang semakin pintar berceloteh ketika kami mengajaknya bicara.

Jiwonku yang merengek kalau aku lebih sibuk bermesraan dengan Chanyeol ketimbang bermain dengannya.

Jiwonku. Jiwonku. Jiwonku.

Kalau saja aku tahu alasan kenapa dia terus merengek dan tidak mau menyusu sejak tadi malam adalah karena ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuhnya, pasti aku sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit lebih awal. Bukannya menunggu sampai badannya benar-benar panas dan suaranya hampir habis seperti yang kulakukan. Semua ini memang salahku.

Padahal kupikir tadi pagi semuanya baik-baik saja…

"Sayang, sepertinya aku butuh bantuan."

Pagi kami masih senormal hari biasanya. Bangun tidur, mengurus Jiwon, sarapan bersama—yang berubah hanyalah status Chanyeol yang sekarang menjadi _staff_ kantoran. Rutinitas pagiku juga bertambah. Menyiapkan pakaian suamiku, memasangkan dasinya, menyisir rapi rambutnya, membubuhkan sedikit _lipbalm_ agar bibirnya tidak kering—dan memberikan sebuah ciuman panas sebagai pembakar semangat sebelum dia berangkat kerja.

Chanyeol bisa melakukannya lebih baik, tapi dia malah mempercayakan semua itu padaku.

Ternyata tawaran ayah tentang Chanyeol yang bekerja di perusahaan memang serius. Hanya seminggu berselang sejak kedatangannya, Soojung tiba-tiba saja berkunjung dengan _bodyguard_ yang tak henti-hentinya lalu-lalang memindahkan banyak sekali kantong belanja berlabel merk terkenal dari mobil ke dalam rumah. Waktu itu, aku dan Chanyeol hanya bisa bertukar pandang ketika menyadari apa yang kakakku bawa.

"Yang ini untuk Jiwon, ini untukmu dan yang itu untuk Chanyeol," ujarnya sambil menunjuk kantong-kantong itu dengan telunjuknya yang lentik. "Aku tidak suka kalau cucu Byun memakai baju yang sama lebih dari sekali. Dandani dia dengan apa yang sudah kubelikan, jangan lupa untuk mengirimkan fotonya padaku!"

Meski nada suaranya masih agak ketus, tapi aku tahu kalau Soojung memberikannya dengan tulus. Aku memeriksa kantong-kantong itu dengan cepat dan mendapati ada puluhan pasang pakaian bayi lengkap dengan sepatunya yang mungil-mungil.

" _Nu-nuna_ , seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini. Baju Jiwon masih banyak dan—"

"Diamlah, dasar cerewet! Kau ini sudah berstatus sebagai istri seseorang sekarang. Seharusnya kau bisa lebih memperhatikan penampilanmu. Ck, apa-apaan dengan baju lusuh murahan seperti yang kau pakai ini?" Soojung melirik baju yang kupakai sambil mengernyit jijik. Padahal menurutku tidak ada yang salah dengan kaos yang kubeli tiga bulan lalu ini. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membeli pakaian-pakaian mahal untuk kami, tapi Chanyeol selalu mengingatkan agar tetap hidup sederhana.

"Kau juga, Park Chanyeol! Harusnya kau bekerja lebih giat lagi agar bisa membelikan Baekkie-ku baju-baju bagus seperti yang ia pakai dulu!"

Baekkie-ku. Dia bilang aku Baekkie-nya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam sambil menunduk ketika Soojung tiba-tiba saja mengomelinya. "Ba-baik, _Nuna_. Aku berjanji akan bekerja lebih giat lagi."

"Ck, jangan salah paham. Aku tidak bermaksud merendahkan atau apa, aku hanya mencoba untuk menunjukkan rasa peduliku untuk kalian."

Alih-alih merasa tersinggung, aku malah merasakan dadaku berdesir indah ketika kakakku mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Dan kau Chanyeol—aku tak mungkin membiarkan menantu Byun sepertimu datang ke perusahaan dengan memakai setelan murah. Kau itu kebanggaan Baekhyun, kau tahu? Apa kau pikir dia akan suka kalau orang-orang di kantor ada yang mencibir penampilanmu? Karena itulah, aku membelikanmu ini semua. Pakai dan bekerjalah dengan giat, kau mengerti?"

Mata Chanyeol yang terpaku pada barang pemberian Soojung perlahan-lahan mulai berlinang dan setetes airmata mengalir di pipinya. Dia dengan cepat membalikkan badan untuk menghapus cairan itu, tapi terlambat karena aku dan Soojung sudah melihatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ck, kau ini. Sudah jadi ayah tapi masih cengeng hanya dengan pemberian kecil seperti itu," cibir Soojung galak. Dia menyebut pemberiannya itu kecil, padahal aku tahu pasti setiap kantong belanjaan itu berharga lebih dari jutaan won. Kemeja, jas, dasi, kaus kaki, sepatu dan bahkan tas kerja—aku tidak tahu kalau kakak yang dulunya membenciku sekarang bisa berubah jadi sepeduli ini.

Bukan hanya Chanyeol, aku juga merasakan kalau mataku ikut memanas. Hubungan kami memang mulai membaik, tapi tetap saja aku belum terbiasa ketika kakak-kakakku memberikan perhatian meski hanya secuil. Rasanya sungguh menakutkan sekaligus membuatku bahagia di saat yang bersamaan.

Dihadiahi barang-barang mahal seperti itu membuat Chanyeol merasa terbebani. Tapi untungnya, dia tidak menolak pemberian Soojung sama sekali. Dia menerima semua itu sambil berjanji akan bekerja semaksimal mungkin demi kami—malah aku jadi sedikit khawatir karena suami kesayanganku itu terlihat luar biasa menawan ketika pakaian-pakaian itu membalut tubuhnya. Seingatku, tak ada _staff_ kantoran yang terlihat tampan hanya dengan memakai kemeja putih selain Chanyeol.

"Hm, CEO Park benar-benar tampan," gumamku ketika berjinjit memasangkan dasinya. Dia tersenyum lalu mengecup pelipisku dengan cepat.

"Masih belum CEO Park, Sayang. Bersabarlah, tunggu sepuluh atau lima belas tahun kedepan. Aku akan membuat semua itu jadi kenyataan. Janji."

"Sepuluh atau lima belas tahun itu terlalu lama, Chan. Begitu perusahaan resmi jadi milikku, aku akan membuatmu jadi CEO saat itu juga."

Chanyeol hendak membantah tapi aku langsung membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman singkat. "Itu perintah dari Yang Mulia Baekhyun—tak boleh ada yang membantah."

Kami terlibat perdebatan kecil tentang CEO-CEO-an yang diselingi ciuman-ciuman nakal sampai akhirnya tangisan Jiwon menginterupsi. Seharusnya di jam-jam ini adalah jadwalnya kembali tidur, tapi bayiku malah bangun dan menangis kuat-kuat di dalam boks-nya. Dia memang sedikit lebih rewel sejak tadi malam—entah kenapa.

"Ssst, sayang. Sini _daddy_ gendong." Chanyeol hendak mengambil Jiwon tapi langsung kuhentikan. "Biar aku saja, nanti kemejamu jadi kusut."

Aku mengangkat Jiwon dengan hati-hati sambil meraba bagian celananya. "Ah, ternyata basah. Jangan menangis, _mommy_ akan menggantikannya dengan cepat."

Tangisan bayiku mereda dan berubah jadi rengekan-rengekan tertahan saat dia kembali dibaringkan di ranjang. Selagi aku memakaikan popok yang baru, Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengelus rambut dan menciumi pipi Jiwon untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman. Sesuatu mengganjal pikiranku. Biasanya popok Jiwon sangat basah tiap kali dia pipis, tapi kali ini tidak.

"Sayang, tidakkah kau merasa badan Jiwon lebih hangat dari biasanya?" Dahi Chanyeol berkerut dan dia berulang kali menjuluran tangan untuk membandingkan panas tubuh mereka. Aku ikut-ikutan meraba dahi Jiwon, membandingkannya dengan dahiku sendiri lalu beralih menggenggam tangan suamiku.

"Ah, itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Suhu tubuh kami sama, kok. Lihat, yang dingin itu adalah tanganmu, jadinya kau merasa kalau tubuh Jiwon lebih hangat."

"Tapi—"

"Sstt, lebih baik kau berangkat kerja sekarang kalau tak mau Sekretaris Lee mengomelimu."

Meski ada raut tak rela di wajahnya, Chanyeol akhirnya menuruti ucapanku. Setelah Jiwon selesai dipakaikan popok, aku kembali menggendong bayiku itu dan berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol menuju pintu depan.

"Aku pergi bekerja dulu. Kalian berdua baik-baik di rumah, ya?"

Dia menciumi Jiwon penuh sayang. Tapi tak seperti biasanya, Jiwon malah bergerak gelisah dan kembali merengek. Itu membuat kening Chanyeol lagi-lagi berkerut dalam.

"Anak _daddy_ hari ini kenapa, hm?" Bukannya mereda, rengekan Jiwon malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat Chanyeol mencoba mengecup keningnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki seakan ingin melepaskan diri dari gendonganku.

"Dia rewel sekali pagi ini, iya kan? Apa mungkin dia haus lagi atau bagaimana?"

"Kurasa tidak." Aku terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal di benakku.

"Sejak tadi malam dia memang enggan minum dan terus memuntahkan susunya," gumamku pelan sambil menatap wajah Jiwon yang terlihat tidak nyaman. "Apa mungkin karena ASI-nya sudah kadaluarsa?"

"Tidak mungkin. Aku baru mengambilnya kemarin sore dan suster bilang itu adalah stok terbaru mereka."

Aku menghela nafas dan memperbaiki gendongan Jiwon, "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin dia rewel karena tidurnya tadi malam tidak nyenyak. Pergilah, Chan. Jangan khawatir, aku akan menidurkannya kembali sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol mencium bibirku dan mengecup pipi Jiwon sekali lagi sebelum pergi. Raut tidak rela itu kentara sekali tampak di wajahnya, dia berulang kali menengok ke belakang dan aku juga berulang kali meneriaki agar dia cepat-cepat pergi saja. Suamiku itu lebih memilih naik bus ketimbang pergi ke kantor pakai mobilku.

Aku baru menutup pintu ketika tubuh Chanyeol sudah menghilang di kelokan jalan. Jiwon masih merengek, jadi kuputuskan untuk membawanya kembali ke kamar saja. Dia kutidurkan di atas ranjang kami dan aku berbaring miring di sebelahnya. Aku sempat ingin menyusuinya, tapi kuhentikan ketika melihat dia lagi-lagi memuntahkan susu yang kuberi.

"Jiwona, tenanglah. _Mommy_ ada di sini," bisikku dengan tangan yang tak henti mengusap pelan perutnya. Dia tetap menggeliat tak nyaman dan rengekannya berubah jadi tangisan. Kedua tangannya terkepal rapat dan kakinya menjejak kesana-kemari. Bahkan dia tak menaruh perhatian sedikitpun ketika aku menggoyang-goyangkan mainan berlonceng tepat di depan wajahnya.

Frustrasi karena tangisan bayiku tak kunjung berhenti, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mendekap dan menimangnya di dekat jendela kamar—sambil menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang biasanya bisa membuatnya tenang. Cara ini lumayan berhasil. Meski airmatanya masih berlinang, tangisannya perlahan mulai mereda.

Butuh hampir satu jam untuk bisa membuat Jiwon tenang sepenuhnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, kakiku pegal dan tanganku sakit karena menimangnya sambil berdiri—tapi rasanya semua itu tak sebanding dengan kelegaan yang kudapatkan ketika melihat bayiku mulai mengantuk dan tertidur sepuluh menit kemudian. Dengan penuh hati-hati, aku meletakkan Jiwon di dalam boks dan keluar kamar setelah memastikan dia benar-benar tidur.

Sekarang saatnya untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Setelah Chanyeol kembali bekerja, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil alih tugas itu. Membereskan rumah, mencuci baju, menyiram bunga yang kami tanam dalam pot kecil di balkon, dan bahkan aku mulai serius belajar memasak. Ditambah lagi aku harus mengurus Jiwon sendirian sampai Chanyeol pulang nanti sore—melelahkan, tapi aku melakukan itu semua dengan senang hati.

Kira-kira pukul sebelas, akhirnya sebagian besar tugas rumah tanggaku rampung. Aku juga sudah memasakkan makan siang untuk Chanyeol, membayangkan dia bakal memuji masakanku saja sudah bisa membuatku terkikik riang. Sekarang tugasku tinggal membangunkan Jiwon, memberinya susu, menidurkannya lagi, menunggu pesan masuk dari suamiku (jam berapa aku akan mengantarkan makanannya ke kantor)—dan oh, astaga! Aku melupakan sesuatu.

Besok hari Sabtu dan Jiwon akan genap berusia tiga bulan. Kami sudah berencana mau mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan di rumah. Yang diundang hanya Anna, Sehun dan Luhan, dan ayahku kalau dia ada waktu, dan kedua kakakku kalau mereka berkenan datang.

Dan aku sama sekali belum berbelanja bahan untuk membuat kue serta makanan yang akan disajikan besok. Memesan kue di toko memang bisa dijadikan pilihan, tapi aku ingin mereka semua menikmati masakanku sendiri di hari spesial itu. Dan kado—aku dan Chanyeol berjanji akan saling bertukar kado meski yang berulang-bulan adalah Jiwon—aku juga belum membelinya.

"Tidurnya nyenyak sekali," gumamku ketika memperbaiki letak selimut Jiwon. Mungkin karena dia capek merengek sejak tadi, jadinya dia tidur dengan pulas. Sambil memandangi wajah bayiku, aku terus menimbang-nimbang dalam hati antara membawanya ikut pergi berbelanja denganku atau meninggalkannya sebentar di rumah. Aku ingin membawanya, tapi tak tega kalau harus membangunkannya.

"Kurasa tak apa-apa kalau dia kutinggal sebentar."

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi sendirian. Supermarketnya hanya lima menit perjalanan naik mobil dari rumah kami dan kupikir setengah jam itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk berbelanja karena aku sudah hapal apa-apa saja yang harus dibeli. Semoga Jiwon tak terbangun sampai aku kembali nanti. Ya, kuharap.

" _Mommy_ pergi sebentar ya, Sayang. Hanya sebentar, janji."

Aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pipinya sebelum menyambar kunci mobil dari atas meja dan pergi.

Disinilah letak kebodohanku. Aku ibu yang lalai dan ceroboh. Harusnya aku tidak memaksakan diri untuk pergi dan meninggalkan bayi tiga bulanku sendirian di rumah. Harusnya aku bersabar menunggu suamiku pulang dan pergi belanja bersama-sama malam harinya. Harusnya aku tidak keasyikan memilih kado untuk Chanyeol sampai aku lupa waktu dan baru kembali setelah jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang.

Jadi, kalaupun aku mendapati bayiku meraung-raung dalam boks-nya dengan tubuh membara sepanas api—satu-satunya yang pantas disalahkan adalah aku.

Aku panik luar biasa.

Semakin panik ketika Jiwon mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekik dan bayiku tampak kesulitan untuk bernafas. Entah sudah berapa lama dia dalam keadaan seperti ini—aku bahkan tak berani membayangkannya.

Kepanikanku bertambah ketika ponsel Chanyeol tak bisa dihubungi sama sekali sedangkan di sini aku sedang butuh bantuan. Aku langsung menelepon Sehun dan dia menjawab panggilanku di nada sambung ke-3.

"Kau harus tetap tenang, Baekhyuna. Ambil handuk kecil, basahi dengan air dan kompres dahinya—tunggu sampai aku datang lalu kita akan ke rumah sakit bersama-sama." Dia dengan sabar memberitahu apa-apa saja yang harus kulakukan untuk pertolongan pertama. Tapi aku tak bisa tenang. Aku tetap panik.

"A-aku tak bisa menunggu, Sehuna. Demamnya tinggi sekali. Aku mau ke rumah sakit sekarang juga," ujarku di sela isakan.

"Kau yakin bisa menyetir dengan keadaan seperti itu?" sergahnya.

"Aku bi-sa."

Sambil menangis, aku mengambil _baby sling_ dan mendekap Jiwon di depan dadaku. Dengan cara itu juga aku membawanya ke rumah sakit, menyetir dengan tubuh gemetaran dan airmata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Tidak bagus memang menyetir sambil menggendong bayi, tapi aku terlalu kalut untuk bisa berpikir jernih. Terkadang aku mengendalikan kemudi hanya dengan satu tangan karena tanganku yang satunya lagi sibuk menahan belakang kepala Jiwon, lalu memperbaiki letak gendongannya saat berhenti di lampu merah.

Aku merasa kebahagiaan direnggut paksa dari hidupku ketika menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana tubuh bayi mungilku benar-benar panas dan tak terdengar lagi tangis nyaringnya seperti tadi, dia sudah kehabisan tenaga. Kepalanya terkulai lemas di dadaku, matanya terpejam rapat dan yang tersisa hanyalah isakannya yang tinggal satu-satu. Seluruh diriku hancur.

Mungkin setelah ini, aku tak akan pernah bisa merasa bahagia.

* * *

 **CHANYEOL**

 **MY TEARS**

* * *

Padahal, membahagiakan Baekhyun adalah tujuan hidupku yang paling utama.

Dia sudah terlalu sering menangis untukku. Tak terkira lagi berapa kali dia terluka karena ulahku. Karena itulah aku bertekad untuk membuat raut sedih yang sering ditunjukkan oleh wajah indah itu menghilang dan menggantikannya dengan kegembiraan.

Alasannya sederhana. Karena aku mencintai dia. Tak hanya dia, aku juga mencintai anak kami dengan jumlah yang sama besar. Tapi hari ini, aku merasa diriku telah gagal karena airmata itu kembali kudapati di wajahnya. Baekhyun benar—seluruh diriku juga hancur dan mungkin setelah ini aku tak akan bisa merasa bahagia lagi.

"Baekhyuna, cepatlah bangun." Bisikku sambil mengelusi pipi sepanas api yang biasanya akan langsung merona tiap kali kusentuh itu.

"Kata dokter, Jiwon sudah tidak apa-apa. Obat yang mereka beri bekerja dengan sangat baik di tubuhnya. Tadi dia sempat terbangun lalu menangis—dia mencarimu, Baekhyuna. Kau tidak merindukannya?"

Dia tak menjawabku. Biasanya bibir itu akan mengomeliku tanpa henti lalu menciumiku setelahnya—tapi yang keluar dari sana hanyalah hela nafas lemah dan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Baekhyuna—" Aku mengecup bibir keringnya yang pucat lalu menatap wajahnya dengan hati hancur. "—kumohon, bangunlah."

Ini sudah sembilan jam sejak Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri. Dokter bilang dia terlalu syok dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, kondisinya memang sedang tidak bagus beberapa hari belakangan. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang bagian yang terakhir itu. Kupikir Baekhyun baik-baik saja, ternyata aku salah. Kelelahan dan kurang istirahat, ditambah lagi Jiwon yang tiba-tiba sakit—tentu saja semua itu membuat Baekhyun tertekan.

Dia benar, hari ini termasuk dalam hari terburuk dalam hidup kami berdua.

"Chanyeol—" Aku menoleh dan mendapati Luhan berdiri di sebelahku. Wajahnya tampak sembab, mungkin dia baru saja menangis di suatu tempat tanpa kuketahui.

"—sebaiknya kau makan terlebih dahulu. Bukankah dari siang tadi kau belum makan sama sekali?" Luhan menunjukkan kantung berisi kotak makan yang ia pegang di tangan satunya lagi.

"Aku tidak lapar, Lu."

"Jangan keras kepala! Kalau kau juga sakit, siapa yang akan menjaga Baekhyun dan Jiwon?"

"Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena tidak makan."

"Baiklah, kau masih tidak mau makan kalau kubilang ini adalah masakan Baekhyun? Tadi saat aku pulang untuk mengambilkan baju mereka, aku melihat ini semua di meja makan. Sepertinya Baekhyun memasaknya untuk makan siangmu. Jangan khawatir, aku sudah memanaskannya kembali dan kau cukup tinggal memakannya sampai habis."

"Baekhyuna…" gumamku pelan tanpa sadar. Aku melirik istriku lalu meremas tangannya dengan hati yang semakin mengharu biru.

"A-aku mau makan, Lu. Berikan padaku."

Luhan tersenyum saat menyerahkan kantung makanan itu padaku. "Aku tahu kau sedih. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa lalai dalam menjaga kesehatanmu sendiri. Seorang ayah itu harus tetap kuat demi istri dan anaknya, bukan?"

Aku terdiam meresapi kalimat Luhan yang seolah memberi suatu kekuatan baru untukku. Dia benar, aku harus tetap kuat demi kedua belahan jiwaku yang sedang terbaring sakit itu.

"Terima kasih, Lu. Tolong jagakan Baekhyun sebentar, aku akan segera kembali."

Aku memilih untuk keluar dan makan di tangga, di balik pintu darurat yang jarang didatangi orang. Tak ada siapapun di sini, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir seseorang akan melihatku makan dengan airmata yang terus bercucuran.

Biasanya, membuka tutup bekal pemberian Baekhyun adalah salah satu hal yang paling kunanti-nanti. Dia selalu penuh kejutan—isi kotak bekal darinya juga selalu penuh kejutan. Tak jarang, Sehun dan Luhan akan terbahak-bahak begitu melihat apa yang berada di dalamnya. Meski masakan istriku tak selalu aman untuk dimakan, aku tak pernah sekalipun melewatkan hidangan yang ia buat untukku dengan penuh cinta. Bagiku, Baekhyun adalah _chef_ terbaik dan masakannya adalah makanan terlezat di dunia.

Hari ini yang ia buat untukku adalah nasi dengan telur gulung sosis dan sup ikan pedas. Tanganku sedikit bergetar ketika memegang sendok dan memasukkan kuah sup-nya ke mulut. Seluruh kuncup kecapku meresponnya dengan penuh kerinduan—aku bahkan bisa tahu bagaimana dalamnya cinta Baekhyun padaku hanya dari sesendok makanan yang susah payah dibuatnya.

"Baekhyuna, ini enak sekali." Dan saat aku mengatakan kalimat itu, airmata yang dari tadi sudah kutahan-tahan akhirnya menetes juga. Mungkin di depan Sehun dan Luhan aku bisa tegar, tapi tak bisa menahan semuanya saat sedang sendirian.

Selanjutnya, aku makan dengan angan yang melanglang buana ke rumah. Bisa kubayangkan dengan jelas bagaimana Baekhyun berdiri di balik konter sambil memakai apron dan memegang spatula. Bagaimana dia tetap bertahan meski cipratan minyak panas terus mengenai tangannya. Bagaimana senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya saat ia menata makan siang jatahku. Dan ketika aku pulang kerja dengan kotak bekal yang kosong-melompong—Baekhyun pasti akan memekik girang lalu memelukku erat-erat.

 _"_ _Besok aku akan buatkan yang lebih enak lagi untukmu._ "—itu yang selalu ia katakan.

Lagi-lagi airmataku jatuh. Tepat saat kunyahan terakhir berhasil masuk ke lambung, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menangis. Baekhyun pasti akan sedih kalau dia tahu aku seperti ini.

Aku kembali ke kamar tempat Baekhyun dirawat dengan langkah tegap dan hati setegar karang. Meski dalam hati sebenarnya aku sangat lemah ketika melihat dua orang terpenting dalam hidupku sakit secara bersamaan—tapi cinta, ketulusan dan kasih sayang dari Baekhyun-lah yang pada akhirnya membuatku kuat.

"Kau sudah kembali? Apa kau menghabiskan semuanya?"

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Hm, terima kasih karena sudah membawakannya untukku, Lu."

"Tak masalah. Baekhyun pasti senang sekali kalau tahu kau menghabiskan makanan yang ia buat."

"Ya, dia pasti senang," kataku saat melirik Baekhyun yang terbaring dengan mata terpejam rapat. "Dia semakin pintar memasak, aku tambah jatuh cinta padanya."

Kuharap kau mendengar perkataanku, Baekhyuna.

Aku dan Luhan berbincang sebentar, sambil sesekali menciumi Baekhyun atau sekedar memperbaiki letak selimutnya. Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 12 lewat, aku pamit untuk pergi ke kamar tempat Jiwon dirawat. Sehun ada di sana untuk menunggui bayiku. Lelaki itu dengan setia duduk di sebelah ranjang dan terus mengawasi meski sambil menahan kantuk. Dalam hati aku bersyukur karena keluarga kami dikelilingi oleh orang-orang baik yang selalu siap mengulurkan tangan saat kami butuh bantuan.

"Sehun, aku akan menjaga Jiwon di sini, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja."

Dia bersikeras ingin tetap tinggal, tapi akhirnya dia menyerah setelah kupaksa berkali-kali. Di kamar rawat Baekhyun ada deretan sofa besar yang memang dikhususkan untuk keluarga yang menginap untuk berjaga, kupikir malam ini dia bisa tidur di sana dengan tenang. Sebenarnya sejak menjelang petang tadi aku sudah menyuruh Sehun dan Luhan untuk pulang saja, namun mereka tak tega pergi dan membiarkanku mengurus semuanya sendirian.

"Hei, Park."

Aku menoleh pada Sehun yang tengah bersiap pergi keluar. "Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, pada Luhan juga," balasku dengan raut bingung. Sehun tersenyum lalu menggeleng perlahan, "Aku yang berterima kasih. Hari ini aku mendapatkan pelajaran berharga darimu—menjadi seorang suami sekaligus ayah itu tidak mudah. Bahkan aku sendiri tak yakin bisa seperti kau jika dihadapkan dalam situasi yang sama, entahlah. Kau hebat, _man_!"

Ucapan Sehun barusan membuat hatiku menghangat. "Te-terima kasih, Oh Sehun."

"Karena itulah, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Mereka jatuh sakit bukan gara-gara kau, mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk dan merasakan mataku kembali memanas. "Iya, aku mengerti. Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas semuanya, Sehun."

Dia mengangguk dengan senyum yang masih tetap bertahan di bibirnya, "Tak apa, Sobat. Aku akan memberitahumu kalau Baekhyun sudah sadar."

Sepeninggal Sehun, di ruangan ini tinggal aku dan Jiwon berdua saja. Bayi kecilku itu tampak tertidur pulas. Lagi-lagi ulu hatiku rasanya seperti tertohok—menyakitkan rasanya ketika melihat putraku tampak tak berdaya seperti ini padahal biasanya dia bayi yang aktif bergerak. Kalau seandainya bisa, dengan senang hati aku akan mengajukan diri menggantikan posisinya. Biar aku saja yang sakit, jangan Baekhyun atau Jiwon.

"Jiwona—" Pipi gembilnya kuusap selembut mungkin. "—selamat! Hari ini kau genap tiga bulan, bayiku sayang."

Harusnya hari ini kami merayakannya seperti yang kami lakukan di setiap bulan. Harusnya sekarang kami semua berkumpul di rumah, melewatkan hari dengan penuh suka cita—bukannya bermalam di rumah sakit seperti yang terjadi sekarang.

"Cepat sembuh ya, Nak. Cepatlah pulih biar kita bertiga bisa berkumpul lagi." Pelipis lembabnya kukecup dengan penuh cinta. Jiwon menggeliat perlahan, tapi tak sampai membuatnya terbangun. Telapak tanganku turun ke dadanya yang naik turun dengan gerakan teratur. Tubuhnya masih terasa demam, meski panasnya tidak semembara tadi siang.

"Kau tahu? _Mommy_ dan _daddy_ hari ini sedih sekali melihatmu seperti ini. _Mommy_ juga ikut-ikutan sakit, kasihan sekali dia. Makanya, Jiwon harus cepat sembuh. Oke?"

Sehun bilang sebelum aku tiba di rumah sakit tadi, Baekhyun terus menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Katanya, Jiwon ditinggal sendirian di rumah dan dia pergi berbelanja selama beberapa jam. Baekhyun pikir Jiwon jadi sakit seperti ini karena kecerobohannya dan dia benar-benar takut kalau aku marah setelah tahu semua itu. Padahal tidak.

Kalaupun marah, harusnya aku marah pada diriku sendiri.

Tadi pagi sesungguhnya aku sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Jiwon, tapi kuabaikan. Aku tetap pergi bekerja meski hatiku sedikit terasa mengganjal. Dan saat Baekhyun menelepon, aku tak bisa menjawabnya karena sedang ikut rapat dengan tim-ku. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku menghadapi anak sakit. Sama seperti Baekhyun, aku panik luar biasa dan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku berlarian dari gedung kantor ke tempat parkir, mengambil alih mobil Luhan dan mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sakit.

Untungnya, dokter bilang Jiwon hanya terkena demam biasa—bukan sesuatu yang perlu ditakutkan. Mungkin karena dua hari lalu kami membawanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman dekat rumah—sepertinya dia masih cukup rentan dengan lingkungan luar dan perubahan cuacanya yang tak menentu. Semacam itulah, aku tidak terlalu paham bagaimana cerita lengkapnya.

Malam semakin larut dan akupun tanpa sadar tertidur dengan kepala diletakkan di samping tangan kecil Jiwon.

* * *

 **BAD MEMORIES**

* * *

Mungkin aku sedang bermimpi.

Waktu itu, aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehat dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya kembali membuat Baekhyun tambah membenciku. Seandainya saja aku mau jujur tentang semuanya pada Baekhyun—tentang apa yang membuat hatiku gundah, tentang lirik lagu ciptaanku yang membuatnya salah paham, tentang aku yang merasa terkhianati karena dia pikir aku masih mencintai Rose padahal sebenarnya aku sedang mati-matian meyakinkan diri tentang rasa sayang yang tertuju untuk Baekhyun—pasti semuanya tak perlu serumit ini.

"Chanyeora—ini appa. Bi-bisakah kau datang ke Jeju sekarang?"

Belum kering airmataku yang mengalir sehabis bertengkar hebat dengan Baekhyun, kini aku harus dikejutkan oleh ayah yang tiba-tiba menelepon dan memintaku pulang.

"Ki-kita kedatangan tamu." Di seberang sana, suara ayah terdengar sangat ketakutan.

"Siapa?"

Seseorang merebut ponsel ayahku dan mengambil alih panggilan, "Aku."

Deg. Jantungku rasanya tak lagi berdetak saat suara itu menghantam gendang telingaku hanya dengan satu kata.

"Tu-Tuan Byun?"

"Iya, ini aku."

Lidahku terasa kelu dan seluruh tubuhku dirasuki ketakutan yang teramat sangat. "Ke-kenapa Anda berada di rumah ayah?"

"Kenapa? Aku terpaksa datang ke sini karena sepertinya ancamanku tempo hari belum cukup untuk membuatmu meninggalkan Baekhyun."

Ini memang salahku karena terlalu keras kepala tak mau melepaskan Baekhyun dan juga tak berniat menceritakan padanya tentang apa yang terjadi tanpa ia ketahui. Seminggu belakangan, semua pihak menekanku secara silih berganti. Kyungsoo, kedua kakak Baekhyun dan mertuaku. Motifnya berbeda-beda, tapi intinya, mereka ingin kami berpisah dan bayi yang ada dikandungan Baekhyun digugurkan. Sebagai imbalannya, ayah Baekhyun sempat menawarkan uang ratusan juta won, apartemen, mobil dan apapun harta benda lain yang kuminta.

Apa yang kalian harapkan dari pria 19 tahun yang menghadapi semuanya sendirian? Tentu saja aku takut luar biasa. Tapi diatas itu semua, yang paling kutakutkan adalah Kyungsoo. Yang lelaki itu inginkan bukan hanya sekedar perpisahan kami, tapi lebih besar dari itu.

"Park Chanyeol, ini kesempatan terakhir untukmu. Datang kemari dan tinggalkan Baekhyun atau kau bakal melihat sendiri apa yang akan kulakukan pada kedua orang tuamu. Kali ini aku tak main-main, Nak."

Tanganku yang masih memegang ponsel bergetar hebat seiring dengan wajahku yang kembali dibanjiri airmata. Sepuluh menit yang lalu aku meninggalkan rumah karena merasa tak tahan bertengkar dengan Baekhyun. Aku memakinya dan dia menangis karenaku, rasanya yang kuinginkan adalah mati saja.

"Tu-Tuan, kumohon jangan bawa-bawa orangtuaku dalam masalah ini. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa…" ujarku dengan suara menghiba.

"Kau tak mau? Kalau begitu, turuti ucapanku."

Meninggalkan Baekhyun, membiarkan nyawa bayiku direnggut paksa. Apakah Baekhyun akan bahagia kalau aku melakukannya? Apa hidup Baekhyun akan kembali seperti semula kalau aku tidak lagi bersamanya? Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah dan aku tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Tapi pada akhirnya yang kulakukan adalah menyerah dan mundur.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Aku akan meninggalkan dia, tapi tolong berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

Tuan Byun berdehem tak senang, tapi akhirnya dia mau mendengar permintaanku. "Berjanjilah untuk menjaga Baekhyun dan membuatnya selalu bahagia."

Hari itu juga, aku berangkat ke Jeju dan meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa pamit. Aku sengaja tak mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan karena takut keputusanku bakal berubah setelah melihat wajahnya yang dipenuhi airmata. Padahal, dia tidak tahu saja kalau aku sempat pulang ke rumah namun langkahku terhenti di depan pintu.

"Park Chan-yeol—kembali… Kumohon…"

Aku mendengar Baekhyun menangis di ruang tamu sambil memanggil-manggil namaku. Ingin rasanya aku menghambur masuk, memeluknya lalu meminta maaf—tapi urung kulakukan. Aku sudah terlanjur janji pada Tuan Byun untuk meninggalkan lelaki itu.

Tapi kenyataan pedih lainnya menyambutku saat aku tiba di Jeju. Ayah dan ibuku meringkuk di dalam sel pengap karena ulah Tuan Byun yang ternyata mengingkari janjinya. Pria tua itu bilang orang tuaku mencuri jam tangan puluhan juta won milik Baekhyun dan memakai uangnya untuk kepentingan pribadi. Itu semua salah! Orangtuaku tak pernah mencuri apapun meski kami hidup kekurangan.

Dan ayahku tiba-tiba saja terkena serangan jantung beberapa saat setelah aku mendatangi mereka di kantor polisi. Kupikir duniaku akan segera berakhir. Aku sudah mengorbankan Baekhyun, aku sudah mengorbankan perasaanku sendiri, dan sekarang ayahku. Tapi bantuan itu datang saat aku berada di ambang putus asa.

Penolongku itu bernama Jisoo.

Aku terhanyut oleh kebaikan dan ketulusan hatinya saat merawat ayahku di rumah sakit selama empat hari. Dia juga yang meminta bantuan ayahnya untuk membayar seluruh tagihan, aku berhutang banyak sekali pada keluarga gadis itu. Mungkin itulah yang membuatku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah saat ayah Jisoo bilang kami akan dinikahkan tahun depan.

Aku benar-benar jahat, tapi semua ini kulakukan demi kebaikan Baekhyun.

Mimpiku berubah lagi menjadi sesuatu yang paling kutakutkan seumur hidupku.

"Baekhyuna? Kenapa melamun?" Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, aku mendapati Baekhyun tengah menatap kosong ke arah jendela dengan ponsel yang tergeletak di lantai dekat kakinya.

"Ha? Ah, tidak-tidak. Aku tidak melamun, kok. Kau sudah selesai, Park? Ayo kita pulang sekarang."

"Ung! Aku sudah tak sabar ingin kembali ke rumah bersamamu, Baekhyuna!"

Yang kuingat, ini adalah hari terakhir bulan madu kami. Suasana hatiku luar biasa bahagia sekarang—tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Tiga hari ini kami lewatkan dengan banyak hal yang membuatku yakin dengan perasaanku—aku benar-benar menyayangi Baekhyun dan janin kecil yang sedang ia kandung. Di kepalaku sudah tersusun banyak sekali ekspektasi tentang kelanjutan hubungan kami. Aku juga sudah membuat janji untuk diriku sendiri—akan menjaga Baekhyun dan calon bayi kami sebaik-baiknya, akan mewujudkan gambaran tentang keluarga kecil yang Baekhyun idam-idamkan selama ini—aku akan melakukan semuanya demi dia. Di sepanjang perjalanan, tak henti-hentinya aku tersenyum sambil memikirkan betapa indahnya semua khayalanku itu. Bahkan saat di pesawat, pramugari yang melayani kami sempat melirik dengan tampang heran karena aku yang terus menarik sudut bibirku lebar-lebar.

Aku hanyut dengan kebahagiaanku sendiri sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang berbanding terbalik denganku. Dia terlihat tegang, gugup dan seperti tak fokus pada apapun yang kukatakan. Aku harus berulang kali memanggil-manggil namanya supaya menoleh padahal dia duduk persis di sebelahku.

"A-aku hanya sedikit lelah, Park." Itu yang ia katakan saat kutanyai.

"Benarkah? Sini, tidurlah di bahuku, Baekhyuna."

Dia tak menolak. Kepalanya disandarkan di bahuku dan aku balas menggenggam tangannya yang berkeringat erat-erat. Saat dia mulai tertidur, tanganku berpindah ke perut buncitnya dan mengelus tempat itu dengan penuh sayang.

 _"_ _Ayah janji tak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi."—_ itulah yang kukatakan pada janin Baekhyun waktu itu.

Akupun ikut tertidur hingga pesawat kami mendarat di Seoul. Dan selanjutnya, semua masih tampak normal. Kami berjalan keluar terminal kedatangan dengan lengan yang saling merangkul dan aku sesekali mencuri kecupan dari pipinya. Senyum itu masih belum hilang dari wajahku—aku tampak benar-benar bahagia karena ada Baekhyun di sisiku.

"Ehm, Park? Sepertinya aku perlu ke toilet sebentar."

"Toilet? Apa perlu kutemani?"

"Tidak usah. Kau tunggu di sini saja, aku tidak akan lama."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali hingga membuat matanya berlinangan. Dia juga melambaikan tangan padaku dan mengatakan 'Aku Mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol' tanpa suara. Punggung sempitnya menghilang di kelokan koridor dan dia tidak muncul lagi selama berjam-jam kemudian.

Aku sudah mencari dia kemana-mana. Di seluruh toilet yang ada di bandara, di semua tempat yang mungkin menarik perhatiannya—tapi aku tetap tak berhasil menemukan istriku. Ditambah lagi ponselnya yang tak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Perasaanku mulai tak enak.

Puncaknya adalah saat bunyi notifikasi muncul dari ponselku dan seseorang mengirimiku pesan.

 ** _Rumah sakit XXX. Sekarang._**

Kai. Papa Byun. Anna—mereka semua sudah menunggu di sana. Wajah berurai airmata dan kalimat pengharapan yang tak putus mereka panjatkan seakan memberitahuku kalau sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada Baekhyun. Berselang lima belas menit kemudian, Sehun dan Luhan datang menyusul dengan keadaan yang tak kalah kacaunya. Setahuku mereka sedang berlibur ke Thailand, dan kalau mereka bisa sampai ke sini secepat kilat, alasannya hanya satu—apa yang Baekhyun alami bukanlah sesuatu yang sepele.

"Pasien Byun mengalami pendarahan hebat."

Tubuhku merosot ke lantai begitu saja. Aku bersumpah tadi Baekhyun baik-baik saja, lalu kenapa sekarang dia jadi seperti itu?

"Benturan yang terjadi di kepalanya tidak terlalu parah, tapi—" Dokter itu memberi jeda sedikit. "—yang mengkhawatirkan adalah kondisi calon bayinya."

Bayiku? Siapapun tolong jelaskan apa yang telah menimpa Baekhyun dan bayiku!

Mereka berdebat tentang siapa yang pantas memberikan donor, Tuan Byun ataukah Sehun yang punya golongan darah sama dengan Baekhyun—aku bahkan tak sanggup mencerna itu semua. Yang bisa kulakukan cuma menangis. Rumah sakit bodoh! Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini kalian harus kehabisan stok darah?

"Kubilang aku yang akan mendonorkan darah! Dia putraku dan—"

"Sekarang Anda menyebut diri sebagai ayah Baekkie? Bukankah dia seperti ini gara-gara ulah Anda, Tuan Byun Yang Terhormat?"

Aku belum pernah melihat Anna semarah itu. Mata beningnya memerah dan tangannya mencengkeram pegangan kursi roda sampai tulang jarinya nyaris mencuat keluar.

"Setelah menyebabkan ini semua lalu dengan seenaknya Anda menawarkan diri untuk menyelamatkannya? Tuan Byun, Anda benar-benar menjijikkan!"

Tak ada yang mencoba menghentikan Anna memaki ayahnya. Dan Papa Byun yang biasanya selalu ditakuti itu pun tak kuasa membalas kalimat penuh amarah dari gadis yang selalu terlihat lemah itu. Pria tua itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dengan airmata yang terus membasahi lantai.

"Baekhyun pasti tak sudi menerima bantuan darah dari Anda meski hanya setetes! Oh Sehun, aku mengizinkanmu mendonorkan darah untuk adikku. Kumohon, tolonglah dia." Kata kakak iparku diiringi isakan yang memilukan hati.

"Baik, Nona!"

Aku ada di sana tapi tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang mau menceritakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi. Mereka hanya memintaku untuk tetap tegar dan berdoa semoga Baekhyun dan bayi kami bisa bertahan. Aku tahu. Kebahagiaanku melayang begitu saja dan yang tersisa di diriku sekarang hanyalah penyesalan. Seharusnya aku memperlakukan kekasih hatiku itu dengan baik selagi dia ada di sisiku. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan Baekhyun pergi menemui Kyungsoo sendirian sedangkan lelaki itu tengah dalam kondisi berkabung dan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain balas dendam. Senyum manis itu, tatapan sendu itu, caranya mengatakan kalau ia mencintaiku—ternyata semua itu adalah salam perpisahan Baekhyun untukku.

"Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol! Bangunlah! Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tersentak dan rasanya seperti didorong melaju ke permukaan. Dadaku naik turun dengan cepat dan nafasku memburu—sepertinya aku tertidur dan tanpa sadar mengigau karena bermimpi buruk. Syukurlah semua itu cuma mimpi. Meski mimpi yang baru saja kualami adalah potongan kenangan buruk dari masa lalu yang sampai kapanpun tak akan mungkin bisa kulupakan.

"Sehun—a-aku baik-baik saja," jawabku sambil mencoba menetralkan nafasku yang masih tersengal. Aku langsung lega luar biasa saat mendapati Jiwon yang sedang terlelap tenang di ranjangnya.

"Baguslah. Oh ya, aku punya kabar baik. Baekhyun sudah sadar."

Sekitar pukul 6 pagi, Sehun menjemputku ke kamar Jiwon untuk mengabarkan kalau istriku sudah siuman. Dengan mata yang masih sembab, aku berlari menyusuri koridor dan berusaha mencapai kamar Baekhyun secepat mungkin. Ketika aku sampai, yang kudapati adalah istriku yang berusaha turun dari ranjang dan bersikeras ingin melihat keadaan putra kami. Untung saja ada Luhan di sana yang dengan cepat menahan tubuh lemahnya sebelum ia sempat terjatuh.

"Chanh—"

"Baekhyuna! Syukurlah!"

Aku memeluknya dengan seluruh perasaan yang bercampur baur. Mataku memanas karena teringat mimpiku tadi. Tapi setelah melihat sendiri kalau pada kenyataannya Baekhyunku masih ada di sini, jiwaku mendadak diliputi rasa tentram yang tak terhingga.

"Chan, Ji-won—aku mau Ji-won."

"Jiwon baik-baik saja, Baekhyuna. Dia sedang tidur sekarang, jangan khawatir," ujarku setenang mungkin.

Pundak sempitnya naik turun dengan gerakan tak beraturan—Baekhyunku kembali menangis tanpa suara dalam dekapanku. Sejujurnya, membuat dia berhenti terisak adalah salah satu hal yang masih jadi tantangan untukku sampai saat ini. Alasannya adalah karena tangisnya akan semakin menjadi-jadi kalau kubujuk dengan penuh kelembutan, begitu juga kalau aku melakukannya secara tak sabaran.

"Demam-mu belum turun. Bagaimana kalau kau beristirahat lagi lalu nanti siang kita ke kamar Jiwon bersama-sama?" bujukku sambil meraba keningnya pakai punggung tangan. Tubuhnya masih sangat lemah begini, bagaimana mungkin aku tega membiarkannya pergi kemana-mana?

"Tapi aku mau Jiwon sekarang!" Baekhyun mendorong dadaku lalu menatapku dengan mata basah. "Aku mau Jiwon, Chan—aku mau bertemu anakku, apa tidak boleh?"

Dia bergantian melirik aku dan Luhan dengan sorot menuntut, tapi sesaat kemudian, ketakutan langsung terpancar dari wajahnya yang pucat. "Apa jangan-jangan—"

Matanya kembali berlinang, "—sesuatu telah terjadi pada Jiwon? Apa sakitnya separah itu dan—"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Langsung saja tubuhnya kupeluk kembali agar omong-kosong apapun yang sedang ia coba ucapkan lekas berhenti. Dia baru saja terbangun dan pikirannya sedang kacau-balau—aku mengerti kalau Baekhyun pasti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang kondisi anak kami.

"Jiwon sudah tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

"Kalau dia tidak apa-apa, kenapa kalian menghalangiku untuk bertemu dengannya?" sergahnya sambil kembali melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Suara serak, pipi basah dan mata berlinangan—semua itu membuatku nyaris gila. Aku sungguh tak tahan kalau Baekhyun sudah seperti ini.

"Baekhyuna, kami bukan menghalangi, hanya saja—" Luhan mencoba memberi pengertian tapi kalimatnya terpotong oleh Baekhyun.

"Kalau kalian khawatir aku tidak kuat, kalian salah. Aku bisa menahan sakitku, Lu—ini belum seberapa untukku. Aku mau memastikan sendiri kalau bayiku tidak apa-apa seperti yang kalian katakan. Apa dia benar tidak apa-apa?"

Dia menatap kami secara bergantian, "Kumohon—" isakan pelan kembali keluar dari bibirnya. "—kalian pasti tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu saat melihat anaknya sakit."

Aku menyerah. Meski dia enggan kupeluk, tetap saja tubuh kecil itu kupaksa meringkuk di antara kedua lenganku yang panjang.

"Aku sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya, Baek. Jiwon juga anakku, jadi aku tahu pasti apa yang kau rasakan. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Melihat kalian berdua sakit secara bersamaan seperti ini, apa kau juga tahu bagaimana rasanya?" bisikku penuh emosi.

Dia terdiam.

"Rasanya luar biasa buruk, kau tahu? Aku terus berpikir kenapa harus kalian yang sakit? Kenapa bukan aku saja?"

Tangan lemah Baekhyun perlahan bergerak melingkari punggungku. Dia balas memeluk sambil menyembunyikan isakannya di dadaku.

"Maaf…" ujarnya pelan.

"Hm, tak apa. Beristirahatlah lagi, aku janji nanti siang akan menemanimu ke tempat Jiwon."

Bertepatan dengan itu, dokter dan seorang perawat masuk ke kamar. Mereka memeriksa kondisi istriku dan bilang kalau dia memang butuh istirahat lebih karena suhu tubuhnya masih tinggi. Baekhyun tak lagi merengek meski wajahnya terus memancarkan kecemasan. Dia bahkan mau kusuapi bubur yang dibawakan oleh perawat meski tak sampai habis, meminum obat lalu kembali tidur.

"Chan? Ji-won?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, Baekhyuna. Dia baru saja diberi susu dan sudah kembali tidur. Ada Sehun yang menjaganya disana, jangan khawatir."

"A-aku mau melihat Jiwon sekarang."

"Tapi—"

"Ah, apa demam-ku masih tinggi? Kalau begitu, aku mau tidur lagi biar panasnya cepat turun."

Sesekali Baekhyun terbangun dan menanyakan bayinya, tapi dia kembali tertidur setelah menyadari tubuhnya masih demam. Entahlah, kalau saja dia tidak sedang sakit, pasti pria kecil kesayanganku itu akan kupeluk seerat-eratnya sampai dia sesak lalu wajahnya kuhujani ciuman bertubi-tubi karena tingkahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Baekhyun imut sekali, kan? Sampai sekarang aku bahkan masih tak percaya dia sudah menjadi istri dan ibu dari seseorang."

Aku sangat setuju dengan ucapan Luhan barusan.

"Dia juga banyak berubah semenjak menikah dan memiliki Jiwon. Kupikir dia tak akan pernah menunjukkan kelembutan dan tingkah menggemaskan karena dulu itu dia sangat pemarah. Aku bahkan bersyukur karena tidak ditugaskan menjadi _butler_ -nya. Tapi sekarang, aku bisa melihat berbagai macam sisi dirinya yang orang lain tidak ketahui."

Lagi-lagi, aku sangat setuju dengan apa yang Luhan katakan.

"Semua berkat kau, Park Chanyeol. Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi teman hidup yang sempurna untuknya."

Ugh, kalau yang ini—sepertinya aku tidak terlalu setuju. Kata sempurna masih sangat jauh untuk menggambarkanku. Tapi sepertinya, kata itu lebih cocok kalau digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan Baekhyun.

"Aku iri sekali padanya." Luhan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang mulai muram. "Dia punya suami yang sangat mencintainya, dia juga punya bayi yang membuat hidupnya semakin lengkap. Apa nanti aku juga bisa seperti itu?"

Aku tersenyum tulus, "Pasti bisa, Lu. Sehun pasti bisa membuatmu memiliki itu semua."

Kalimatku barusan mendapat balasan berupa gelengan lemah oleh Luhan. "Tapi Sehun belum juga melamarku sampai sekarang, padahal setiap hari aku menunggu-nunggu dia memintaku untuk menikah dengannya. Ah, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa dia benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak."

Rasa simpatiku bertambah untuk lelaki yang punya postur tubuh mirip Baekhyun tersebut. Dengan penuh rasa persahabatan, aku meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Sedikit-banyaknya, aku bisa paham apa yang ia rasakan. Hubunganku dengan Baekhyun dulunya juga penuh ketidak-pastian, tapi kami berhasil melewati itu semua dan bersatu juga pada akhirnya.

"Mungkin Sehun masih menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya, Lu."

"Yah, kuharap. Hanya saja—"

"Tanganmu, Park!"

Sontak aku dan Luhan menoleh dan terkejut setelah mendapati Sehun bersandar di dinding dekat pintu dengan wajah galak. Kami tidak tahu sama sekali sejak kapan anak itu masuk dan sejauh mana dia mendengar apa yang kami bahas. Luhan menarik tangannya cepat-cepat dan langsung terlihat panik. Dia yang tadinya duduk di dekatku langsung berdiri dan menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin.

"Sehun—"

"Kemari, Luhan!"

Meski Luhan lebih tua, tapi lelaki itu patuh-patuh saja saat Sehun menyuruhnya mendekat. Dia membuatku teringat pada Baekhyun beberapa waktu silam. Sorot mata penuh pengharapan, raut wajah sedikit ketakutan, tapi selalu merespon setiap kalimatku dengan sepenuh hati—rasanya seperti melihat kami berdua dalam versi yang lebih baru.

"Jadi seperti ini tingkahmu kalau aku tak ada?"

"Sehun, ini tidak—"

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin dilamar olehku?"

Luhan tersentak dan menggelengkan kepala dengan brutal. "Ti-tidak! Aku tidak bilang begitu, sungguh!"

"Jadi setelah semua hal yang kita lewati, kau masih menganggapku tidak mencintaimu?"

"Sehun, aku tidak—"

"Jadi kau masih meragukanku padahal kau sendiri sudah melihat bagaimana aku menyebut namamu tiap kali _benda_ ku ini memasukimu? Kau masih tak percaya padahal—"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku dan merasa sedikit canggung, "Hei, apa kalian tidak berencana membahas hal itu di tempat lain saja? Kupikir sebaiknya kalian mencari tempat yang tenang agar bisa membicarakannya secara baik-baik."

Sehun melirikku kesal lalu menangkap tangan Luhan yang terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya. "Ikut aku, Lu! Sepertinya kau perlu diberi pelajaran!"

Aku tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sehun menyeret Luhan keluar dari kamar—entahlah, mungkin mereka memang sedang butuh waktu untuk bicara berdua. Atau merekalah yang sebenarnya memberikan waktu buatku agar bisa berduaan saja dengan Baekhyun.

* * *

 **BAEKHYUN**

 **HIS SMILE**

* * *

Mungkin aku akan merasa sedikit lebih baik kalau Chanyeol memarahiku saja. Aku akan terima apapun kalimat makian yang ia tujukan untukku. Atau kalaupun dia menyalahkanku, aku tak akan melakukan pembelaan apapun.

"Kau yakin bisa berjalan sendiri? Apa mau kugendong saja?"

Tapi kalau dia berkata lembut dan memperlakukanku dengan penuh perhatian seperti ini, yang ada hanyalah rasa bersalah yang semakin menumpuk dalam dadaku. Aku menggeleng pelan dan memaksakan kakiku yang selemas ubur-ubur untuk tetap melangkah. "Tidak usah digendong, Chan. Pegangi tanganku saja."

"Baiklah. Nanti kalau kau merasa letih, langsung bilang padaku."

Dia menuntunku pelan-pelan di sepanjang lorong. Satu tangannya menggenggam tanganku dan satunya lagi berada di punggungku. Ketika dia mendengar suaraku merintih pelan, dia menyuruhku berhenti dulu lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah saat kakiku sudah cukup bertenaga. Saat dia melakukan itu semua, aku merasakan cairan di pelupuk mataku menumpuk semakin banyak.

Sejak siuman tadi pagi, yang langsung kupikirkan pertama kali adalah Jiwon. Bahkan saat Chanyeol menyuruhku kembali tidurpun yang kumimpikan adalah Jiwon. Waktu aku kembali terbangun setengah jam lalu yang langsung kucari adalah Jiwon. Tapi saat aku benar-benar dibawa untuk bertemu dengan bayiku itu, aku malah merasa tak siap.

Tubuhku seperti membeku ketika kami sampai di depan pintu kamar tempat Jiwon dirawat.

"Baekhyuna? Kenapa malah melamun? Ayo masuk."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan lalu tersenyum, tapi aku malah memberikan tatapan ragu-ragu padanya.

"Jiwon pasti senang melihat kau datang," ujarnya sambil mengelusi pelipisku yang basah oleh keringat. "Dia juga pasti rindu digendong olehmu." Bukannya membuatku senang, yang dia katakan malah semakin membuatku sedih.

"A-aku tidak jadi masuk saja." Wajahku langsung kupalingkan agar Chanyeol tak melihat airmataku yang lagi-lagi meleleh.

"Hei, sayangku ini kenapa, hm? Kenapa tidak jadi masuk?" Chanyeol mengikuti kemana wajahku mengarah. Waktu dia akhirnya melihat mataku yang kembali basah, raut wajahnya langsung berubah sendu.

"Ba-badanku masih demam, Chan. Aku takut Jiwon kembali tertular." Langsung saja airmataku kuhapus pakai lengan baju pasien berwarna biru yang kukenakan.

"Ayolah, kenapa kau masih berpikiran kalau Jiwon seperti ini karena tertular olehmu? Bukankah tadi kau dengar sendiri kalau dokter bilang daya tahan tubuh bayi masih rendah dan karena itulah dia lebih gampang sakit ketimbang kita?"

Aku tahu dia hanya mencoba untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik, namun pada kenyataannya tidak. Jiwon memang sakit gara-gara aku.

"Daya tahan tubuhnya rendah? Lalu apa gunanya kita membawa dia vaksinasi tepat waktu dan memberikan dia ASI kualitas terbaik kalau dia tetap bisa sakit seperti ini?"

"Hei, Jiwon hanya terkena demam biasa. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan vaksinasi atau apa, aku yakin semua bayi di dunia ini juga pernah mengalaminya. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Baekhyuna. Yang penting keadaannya telah membaik. Sudahlah, ayo masuk—"

"Tapi itu semua memang salahku!" Chanyeol tercekat dan menarik kembali tangannya yang berada di belakang kepalaku. "Kalau saja aku bisa menjaga kesehatanku lebih baik, kalau saja aku tidak menganggap remeh rasa letih yang kualami beberapa hari ini, kalau saja aku tidak membiarkan Jiwon sendirian di rumah—"

Dadaku sakitnya bukan main.

"—pasti bayiku akan sehat-sehat saja sekarang."

"Baekhyuna—"

"Aku memeluknya terus-terusan, aku juga menciuminya, aku membiarkan virus-virus di tubuhku berpindah padanya. Kau masih mau bilang itu semua bukan karena aku?"

"Memang bukan. Kau sakit seperti ini karena kelelahan dan tertekan, sedangkan Jiwon—"

"Karena aku menularinya! Aku yang menyebabkan dia sakit, Chan!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. "Jadi maumu apa?" Aku berhenti terisak dan menatap dirinya dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Kau mau aku marah dan terus menyalahkanmu, begitu? Atau apa kau akan merasa lebih baik kalau aku memukulmu? Itukah yang kau inginkan?" katanya dengan suara meninggi.

Mataku mengerjap dan setelahnya tangisku kembali pecah. "Chan—hiks. Kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku?"

"Oh, ya ampun! Baekhyuna, tolong jangan menangis lagi! Aku minta maaf-aku minta maaf, oke?"

Saat Chanyeol sibuk membuatku berhenti berurai airmata, tanpa sadar pintu kamar rawat Jiwon dibuka dari dalam dan kakak keduaku muncul sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kami bertanya-tanya siapa yang bertengkar di depan pintu dan ternyata kalian. Sudah kuduga, si cengeng ini pasti menyulitkanmu lagi kan, Park Chanyeol?"

"Soo-Soojung Nuna—"

"Ck, kenapa kau ini mudah sekali menangis? Memangnya umurmu berapa, heh?" Soojung menatapku galak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seolah sedang memarahi anak kecil. Aku balas menatapnya dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat-erat.

"Apa? Mau menangis lagi? Mau mengadukanku pada suamimu?"

" _Eonni_ ~ sudahlah, jangan memarahi Baekkie seperti itu terus. Dia kan masih sakit." Dari balik tubuh Soojung, Anna muncul dengan kursi rodanya. "Baekkie _ya_ , bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa demamnya sudah turun?"

"Nu-nuna—"

"Apa itu Baekkie?" Soojung bergeser sedikit dari pintu agar aku bisa melihat siapa yang barusan bertanya dari dalam. Di sana, di ranjang berlapis sprei putih itu, aku melihat Yoona duduk dengan Jiwon yang tampak tenang di gendongannya. Tangan kanan kakak sulungku itu memegangi botol susu dan bayiku terlihat sedang menyedot seluruh isinya dengan rakus.

"Ah, Baekkie! Kau sudah baikan? Syukurlah!" Dia tersenyum padaku dan tiba-tiba saja semua itu membuatku kembali merasa haru.

"Ck, aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana rasanya jadi dirimu, Park Chanyeol! Pasti merepotkan sekali punya istri yang gampang menangis seperti dia ini. Sini kau! Sepertinya kau butuh pelukan dariku."

Entahlah. Aku kesal tapi hatiku rasanya melonjak sampai ke langit saat Soojung membawaku ke pelukannya. Ck, dibalik ekspresi galak yang sudah menjadi ciri khas-nya, ternyata gadis ini punya pelukan yang hangat juga. Chanyeol sempat tertawa pelan saat menyaksikan aku bergantian dipeluk kedua kakakku. Dan anehnya, aku juga sempat melihat dia mengusap daerah matanya cepat-cepat.

"Masuklah, Jiwon terus mencarimu sejak tadi."

Ternyata Sehun dan Luhan juga ada di dalam. Mereka juga memelukku secara bergantian dan mengatakan tentang betapa takutnya mereka saat aku pingsan kemarin. Kalau mereka saja sudah sangat takut, lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?

"Jiwona~ itu _mommy_! Bukankah tadi kau bilang pada Bibi Yoona kalau kau merindukan _mommy_?" Yoona memperbaiki posisi Jiwon dan menarik lepas botol susu kosong dari mulut kecilnya. Bayiku sedikit protes, dan ketika mata bulat beningnya menyadari keberadaanku, tubuh mungilnya langsung menggeliat-geliat resah seolah ingin melepaskan diri dari buaian sang bibi.

"Baekhyuna, dia minta digendong olehmu," bisik Chanyeol yang tanpa kusadari ternyata berdiri di belakangku sejak tadi. Aku tak memalingkan pandanganku sedikitpun dari Jiwon. Baju pasien berwarna biru berukuran kecil yang ia pakai seolah menampar wajahku keras-keras—tak peduli bahwa ia terlihat lebih baik dari yang kemarin, tetap saja dia adalah seorang pasien di sini.

Jiwon tiba-tiba saja berhenti memberontak, mulai merengek pelan dan sesaat kemudian ia menangis. Tangisannya melengking meski suaranya masih agak serak, semua yang ada di ruangan ini langsung panik dan melakukan segala macam cara untuk membuatnya diam. Mereka melirikku seakan memintaku untuk turun tangan, tapi aku takut.

Otakku masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana aku mendapati Jiwon meraung seperti ini kemarin. Aku sangat ingin menyentuhnya, seharian penuh tidak bertemu bayiku nyaris membuatku gila, hanya saja kakiku berhenti setelah mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat. Bagaimana kalau dia kembali memburuk setelah bersentuhan denganku?

Tidak, kupikir untuk saat ini akan lebih baik kalau kami tidak bersentuhan dulu.

"Sayang, kumohon—" Jiwon ada di gendongan Chanyeol sekarang, dengan tangisan yang lebih kencang dari yang tadi. "—kasihan anak kita."

Batinku seperti dipukul-pukul tanpa ampun, dan sesaat kemudian, naluriku sebagai ibulah yang mengambil alih.

"Beri-kan Jiwon padaku."

Chanyeol menyambut permintaanku dengan senyuman. Dia memindahkan Jiwon perlahan-lahan ke lenganku yang secara otomatis membentuk buaian, seolah seluruh tubuhku memang sudah dipersiapkan untuk menerima bayi itu. Rasanya menyesakkan, antara sedih dan senang yang muncul secara bersamaan. Aku sedih karena merasakan kulit lembutnya masih agak panas, tapi senang karena dia sudah tidak apa-apa seperti yang Chanyeol bilang.

"Jiwonku sayang…" bisikku sambil memeluk anakku dengan perasaan yang membuncah. Chanyeol sering bilang kalau aku dan Jiwon adalah _couple_ yang serasi—dia pernah cemburu karena merasa Jiwon lebih menyukaiku ketimbang dirinya. Dan kupikir itu ada benarnya juga. Mungkin karena Jiwon sudah sangat bisa mengenali aroma tubuhku, mengenali sentuhanku, mengenali suaraku, mengenali diriku sebagai ibunya—tangisannya langsung mereda dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik sejak dia kugendong. Mungkin juga karena ikatan kami sebagai ibu dan anak lebih kuat dari ikatan manapun di dunia ini.

Pelupuknya yang tertutup genangan airmata mengerjap-erjap perlahan. Matanya yang masih sayu terfokus menatap wajahku dan kemudian bayi tampanku tersenyum, menunjukkan gusinya yang belum ditumbuhi gigi satupun. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak merasa haru melihat itu semua? Dia sudah bisa tersenyum padahal kemarin itu yang ia lakukan hanyalah menangis menahan sakit.

"Jiwona, _mommy_ rindu," bisikku seraya mendekap tubuhnya lebih erat lagi.

* * *

 **BEAUTIFUL MEMORIES**

* * *

Tentu saja aku belum boleh tinggal berlama-lama dengan bayiku.

Demamku belum sepenuhnya hilang dan kami berdua masih sama-sama butuh istirahat agar bisa pulih dengan sempurna. Sebenarnya aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik dan merengek minta pulang sejak siang tadi—kupikir istirahat di rumah lebih menyenangkan ketimbang menginap sehari lagi di rumah sakit. Tapi Chanyeol tak terpengaruh rengekanku sama sekali. Dia bersikeras agar aku tetap dirawat di sini sampai dinyatakan benar-benar sembuh. Menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu, apa malam ini aku boleh tidur dengan Jiwon?" Aku belum menyerah. Dia tidak mengabulkan keinginanku untuk pulang, jadi aku mengganti permintaanku dengan permintaan yang lainnya.

"Tidak, Baekhyuna."

Aku merengut kesal dan menendang selimut yang baru saja ia pasangkan ke tubuhku sampai nyaris terjatuh dari ranjang. "Pelit sekali!"

Chanyeol tak bilang apapun. Dengan sabar dia kembali menyelimutiku meski sudah jelas ia melihat wajahku yang cemberut habis-habisan. Tadinya aku memang enggan bertemu Jiwon karena takut dia kembali tertular oleh demamku—sungguh alasan yang tak masuk akal. Tapi setelah aku terhanyut oleh senyuman polosnya yang membuatku nyaris gila, tahu-tahu aku yang menolak untuk berpisah dengannya. Dua jam rasanya masih sangat kurang untuk melampiaskan rasa cintaku. Sayang sekali, saat aku sedang asyik-asyiknya melepas kerinduan pada Jiwon, bayiku itu terlelap dan aku terpaksa kembali meletakkan dia di ranjang. Si menyebalkan Park Chanyeol kemudian memerintahkanku untuk kembali ke kamar setelah ketiga kakakku berpamitan pulang.

"Chan—boleh, ya?" rengekku.

"Ti-dak."

Kekesalanku memuncak. Langsung saja kutarik selimut menutupi seluruh kepalaku dan kubalikkan tubuh memunggungi Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur. Saking sebalnya, aku tak bisa lagi menahan setetes airmata yang tiba-tiba turun. Dia memanggil-manggil namaku dan berusaha membebaskan kepalaku dari kungkungan selimut, tapi aku mengabaikan itu semua. Dia menyerah dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi dekat ranjang.

"Ternyata benar yang Kai dan Sehun bilang. Kau akan berubah super cengeng dan manja kalau sedang sakit." Dia terkekeh pelan. "Keimutanmu juga bertambah ratusan kali lipat dari biasanya."

Aku menyibak selimut dengan kasar dan meliriknya dengan wajah sesinis yang aku bisa, "Aku tidak cengeng, manja, apalagi imut! Jangan sembarangan kau!"

"Kau iya! Kau itu super cengeng, manja, imut dan sangat pintar membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan." Matanya berubah sendu saat dia menyelesaikan kalimat itu. "Kau membuat jantungku berdebar gila-gilaan saat kau tersenyum—"

Tangan kanannya terjulur dan mendarat di pipiku, "Kau membuat jantungku berdebar kuat sekali saat kau marah, tapi—"

Dia mengusap pipiku yang basah, "—kau membuat jantungku seakan berhenti berdebar saat kau menangis."

Bukan aku. Tapi sekarang dialah yang membuat jantungku seperti ingin melompat keluar setelah mendengar kata-katanya.

"Bi-bicara apa kau? Jangan sentuh aku, dasar menyebalkan!" Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari pipi tapi selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah mengelusi kepalaku. Untuk sesaat lamanya, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku lupa kenapa aku kesal pada Chanyeol karena satu-satunya yang kuingat adalah betapa aku merindukan sentuhan lembutnya ini.

"Baekhyuna, jangan merajuk lagi, _please_. Aku tahu kau ingin selalu bersama Jiwon dan tak suka berpisah dengannya meski hanya sebentar saja. Tapi untuk kali ini, kumohon bersabarlah. Dia perlu beristirahat dengan baik tanpa ada yang mengganggu dan—"

"Jadi menurutmu aku mengganggu Jiwon, begitu?"

"Astaga, maksudku bukan seperti itu."

"Kau jahat! Aku hanya ingin tidur bersama bayiku dan tega-teganya kau bilang aku mengganggunya, kejam sekali!"

Chanyeol memilih untuk naik ke ranjang dan berbaring di sebelahku karena rajukanku yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia juga menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk perutku dari belakang. Aku sudah berontak, tapi kondisi tubuhku yang masih belum fit membuat Chanyeol dengan mudah bisa menaklukkanku.

"Dengarkan dulu sampai habis, Baekhyuna. Maksudku bukan seperti itu, sungguh."

Tentu saja aku tahu yang dia maksud bukan seperti itu. Aku juga ingin Jiwon tidur dengan baik tanpa terganggu oleh apapun agar dia cepat pulih, tapi tetap saja keegoisanku yang menang.

"Besok kita akan pulang kalau kalian berdua sudah sembuh, janji. Kau boleh memonopoli Jiwon dan bermain dengannya sepuas hatimu. Aku tak akan mengganggu dan hanya akan menonton kalian dari kejauhan. Jiwon milikmu seutuhnya."

Aku diam.

"Kau juga boleh menidurkannya di ranjang kita, bukannya di _box_ seperti biasa. Aku bisa mengalah dan tidur di sofa setiap malam."

Diam-diam, aku luluh oleh ucapannya dan tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumanku lagi. Untung saja posisiku yang membelakangi Chanyeol membuat dia tak bisa melihat wajah cemberutku sudah berganti jadi sumringah sekarang. Entah sejak kapan, dibujuk oleh Chanyeol adalah salah satu hal kesukaanku di dunia ini.

"Jiwon memang milikmu, tapi—" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mengecup leher panasku dengan bibirnya yang basah. "—ibu Jiwon adalah milikku. Aku bebas melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan pada ibu Jiwon. Termasuk melakukan hal yang nakal-nakal."

Ibu Jiwon—yang dia maksud itu adalah aku!

Jiwaku seolah menggelepar bahagia di dalam sana, tapi aku berusaha untuk pura-pura tidak terlihat kelewat senang di hadapannya.

"Karena itulah, bisakah kau bersabar sampai besok?"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau besok aku belum sembuh total?" balasku pelan.

"Berarti kita akan menginap semalam lagi di sini."

"Tapi aku mau pulang, Chan." Aku berbalik hingga tubuh kami nyaris menempel. "Aku mau pulang. Aku rindu rumah, aku rindu bunga-bungaku, aku rindu dapurku, aku rindu bermain dengan Jiwon, aku rindu bermesraan denganmu di kamar, aku rindu semuanya." Mataku langsung berkaca-kaca saat mengatakan itu.

"Aku benci rumah sakit."

"Ah, begitukah? Jadi kau tidak suka masuk rumah sakit?" Aku langsung menggangguk dengan sudut bibir yang melengkung ke bawah.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak jatuh sakit lagi di masa depan?" Dia memandang mataku penuh harap. "Atau bisakah kau tidak menutup-nutupi apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan? Kalau kau merasa ada yang sakit di tubuhmu, tolong langsung beritahu padaku—jangan memendam semuanya sendirian dan ujung-ujungnya kau pingsan seperti kemarin."

Aku menunduk diam sambil mempermainkan bagian depan bajunya.

"Kalau kau letih mengurus Jiwon dan pekerjaan rumah lainnya—kau bisa istirahat saja dan biarkan aku yang membereskannya sepulang kerja. Aku tak akan marah meski kau tak melakukan apapun dan hanya bermain dengan Jiwon seharian. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Baekhyuna. Bisakah?"

"A-apa kau marah padaku?" Aku tak berani menatap Chanyeol sedikitpun.

"Sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja, aku akan marah pada diriku sendiri kalau kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi," ujarnya tegas. "Tak tahukah kau betapa sedihnya aku melihat kalian seperti ini? Tak hanya satu, tapi dua belahan jiwaku sekaligus!"

Aku mengangkat wajah dan menatap Chanyeol selama beberapa saat. Dia telah banyak berubah. Bukan lagi Park Chanyeol yang keras kepala, pemarah namun terkadang suka bertingkah konyol. Semua itu seolah menghilang dan tergantikan dengan dirinya yang baru—sosok suami sekaligus ayah yang tegas dan dewasa.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu sedih, Chan. Aku janji tak akan sakit lagi, sungguh." Langsung saja kucari jari kelingkingnya dan kukaitkan di jariku sendiri.

"Astaga, sayangku ini imut sekali!" Aku gelagapan ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarikku lebih dalam ke pelukannya dengan kaki panjangnya yang ia lingkarkan di pinggangku. Aku sulit untuk bernafas karena badanku hampir tenggelam di tubuhnya yang besar—tapi siapa yang butuh pasokan oksigen kalau aroma tubuh suamimu terasa lebih menenangkan ketimbang apapun?

Aku betah dipeluk seperti ini selama berjam-jam, bahkan seumur hidup pun aku tahan. Tapi dua menit kemudian, Chanyeol malah menyudahi pelukan hangat favoritku dan itu membuatku mengerang protes.

"Kenapa dilepas?" tanyaku tak rela. "Ah, kau takut terkena demam karena terlalu lama berpelukan denganku?"

"Ugh, sensitif sekali." Chanyeol mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat di keningku. "Baekhyuna, apa kau ingat ini hari apa?"

Dia gila? Tentu saja aku ingat ini adalah hari dimana Jiwon genap berusia tiga bulan! Sewaktu menjenguk putraku tadi, aku terus saja membisikkan kata-kata selamat di telinga kecilnya.

"Hari ini tepat tiga bulan kita menjadi orangtua. Kau menjadi seorang ibu dan aku jadi seorang ayah."

Chanyeol menatapku dalam-dalam. Tubuhku yang memang sudah panas rasanya bertambah panas oleh kehangatan yang berasal dari kata-katanya. Yang ia ucapkan sederhana saja, tapi efeknya bisa membuat mataku berkaca-kaca.

"Kita jadi orangtua dari bayi menggemaskan bernama Park Jiwon. Bukankah itu menakjubkan sekali?"

Cairan bening menetes dari sudut mata Chanyeol tapi dia sama sekali tak berniat menghapusnya.

"Mau tahu apa yang lebih menakjubkan lagi? Kupikir bukan kita yang membuat Jiwon terlahir ke dunia ini, tapi sebaliknya—Jiwonlah yang membuat kita terlahir menjadi sosok yang baru. Iya kan, Baekhyuna?"

Pelupuk mataku tak bisa menahan muatannya lagi.

"Hei, jangan menangis~ Ah, aku punya hadiah untukmu." Chanyeol membantuku duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, setelah itu dia turun dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja kecil yang ada di dekat jendela. Aku mengamati semua pergerakannya dengan raut bingung.

"Ini untukmu, Baekhyuna. Aku tahu ini sangat sederhana, tapi kuharap kau menyukainya." Dia mengulurkan sesuatu ke hadapanku dan aku meraihnya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Chan-Chanyeol—"

"Tadi pagi aku pulang sebentar ke rumah untuk mengambil ini dan aku juga menemukan hadiahmu—ini bagus sekali, aku sangat menyukainya! Terima kasih, Baekhyunku sayang." Dia menarik sedikit lengan kausnya dan menunjukkan jam tangan yang melingkar sempurna di pergelangannya.

"Dibandingkan jam tangan ini, hadiah yang kuberi untukmu jadi tidak ada apa-apanya. Ini pasti mahal, sedangkan yang kau dapat hanyalah barang buatan tangan."

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat, "Tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Aku menyukainya, Chan—terima kasih."

"Bulan depan aku akan memberikanmu kado yang lebih baik lagi. Oh ya, aku mau ke kamar Jiwon sekarang."

"Lalu aku ditinggal sendirian di sini?"

"Nanti aku kemari lagi. Sebenarnya aku malu dan tak siap melihat ekspresimu kalau kau tahu isi kadonya apa. Jadi, kau bisa melihat-lihat apa yang ada di dalamnya setelah aku pergi. Dah, _my love_!"

Chanyeol mencium pipiku sekilas lalu kabur begitu saja. Aku sempat melihat wajahnya yang memerah seperti pria muda yang sedang menahan rasa malu. Rasa kesalku karena dia pergi berganti oleh penasaran saat mataku terpaku pada benda berat yang ada di tanganku.

" _Scrapbook_ , huh?"

Aku meraba permukaannya yang dilapisi semacam kain satin halus berwarna merah yang anehnya terlihat familiar dan—astaga, ingatkan aku untuk menjewer telinga lebarnya itu nanti!

"Jadi dia pelakunya," gumamku pada diri sendiri. Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu aku kebingungan karena mendapati ada bekas sobekan besar misterius di bagian punggung piyama satin kesukaanku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu, saat kutanyai pun Chanyeol mengaku tidak tahu-menahu—tapi sekarang aku sudah dapat jawabannya.

Karena sampul _scrapbook_ -nya indah (ada sulaman nama Jiwon dan hiasan bebatuan cantik dengan berbagai bentuk ditempel di sana), jadi aku memutuskan untuk melupakan fakta bahwa Chanyeol sengaja mengoyak piyamaku demi dijadikan bahan kerajinan tangan.

"Coba kulihat isinya apa. Ya ampun, Park Chanyeol!" Wajahku langsung merengut sebal dan kakiku menjejak-jejak kasur saat melihat apa yang menempel tanpa daya di lembar kedua.

"Pantas saja bunga-bungaku sering hilang padahal sedang mekar-mekarnya! Awas kau, Chan!" Omelku sambil meratapi kelopak-kelopak bunga malang kebanggaanku yang ditempeli di pinggiran kertas.

"Oh, sayang—kenapa kalian jadi seperti ini? Kenapa kalian tidak menjerit minta tolong saat _daddy_ merenggut hidup kalian secara paksa? Maafkan _mommy_ -maafkan _mommy_ ~"

Dia kan bisa tinggal membeli bunga kering di toko alih-alih mencuri kuntum _babybreath_ , anggrek dan mawarku lalu dikeringkan untuk menjadi hiasan. Hatiku dongkol namun ada rasa haru sekaligus senang yang terselip di sana.

Tapi saat lembar demi lebar _scrapbook_ itu kubuka dan aku melihat apa yang Chanyeol tempelkan di setiap halamannya—hatiku langsung diliputi perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan yang ujung-ujungnya membuat airmataku kembali menetes tanpa ampun. Dia menempelkan baju, kaus kaki dan sarung tangan pertama Jiwon di satu lembar penuh, menempelkan foto popok yang berisi _poop_ pertama Jiwon di halaman selanjutnya, foto saat Luhan dan Kyungsoo tengah memandikannya di rumah sakit, saat ayahku menggendongnya dengan canggung—dan masih banyak lagi.

Aku seperti menonton rekam jejak pertumbuhan Jiwon sejak dalam kandungan sampai sekarang ini. Kupikir Chanyeol tidak tertarik dengan fotografi, nyatanya semua gambar yang ia ambil terlihat seperti hasil karya seorang fotografer profesional. Yang membuatku terharu, Chanyeol selalu melibatkanku di dalamnya. Ada banyak sekali fotoku yang tengah bersama Jiwon yang diambil secara _candid_ dalam berbagai pose dan ekspresi wajah.

Oh, jangan lupakan kalimat-kalimat konyol yang ia tulis untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang terjadi dalam potret-potret itu.

"Kapan dia mengambil foto ini?" gumamku di sela isakan. Ada fotoku sedang bermain ombak di Jeju, saat bulan madu kami dulu. Aku memakai kemeja putih miliknya dan benda itu basah kuyup—membuat bagian perutku yang buncit tercetak jelas. Wajahku tampak bahagia sekali di sana, senyumku kelewat sampai gigiku nyaris terlihat semua.

Chanyeol menggambar tanda panah di samping perut hamilku lalu menuliskan, ' _Jiwon ada di dalam sini'_. Dia juga menggambar banyak sekali hati di dekat fotoku lalu menuliskan kata-kata manis yang membuatku bisa mengerti bagaimana dalamnya cinta Chanyeol untukku. Terkadang aku menangis, lalu tangisanku berubah jadi kekehan lucu saat melihat satu-persatu hasil karyanya itu.

Sampai pada dua halaman terakhir.

Fotoku tengah terbaring di ranjang—mataku terpejam rapat dan tanganku tampak sedang digenggamnya dengan erat.

 _'_ _Mommy dan Jiwon sedang sakit. Daddy sedih sekali.'—_ itulah yang ia tulis di bagian bawah. Aku meraba tulisan tangannya itu, tintanya sedikit luntur karena ada tetesan air yang jatuh di sana. Pasti dia menulis ini sambil menangis. Tapi kapan dia membuatnya?

Lalu ada juga foto Jiwon di ruangan yang berbeda. Saat bayiku itu sedang tidur, saat dia terbangun dan menangis, saat dia disusui—foto ini pasti diambil belum terlalu lama.

 _'_ _Pangeran Kecilku tampak kesakitan. Bisakah rasa sakit itu dipindahkan padaku saja agar dia tidak perlu mengalami ini semua?'_ —lagi-lagi ada bekas air yang menggenangi tulisan tangannya yang rapi.

"Chanyeolku—"

Dadaku sesak. Entah karena sedih atau terharu, yang jelas aku tak bisa menghentikan airmataku yang keluar terus-terusan. Karena tak tahan lagi, aku memutuskan untuk menyusul Chanyeol ke tempat Jiwon. Langkahku masih agak terseok, tapi aku mencoba untuk berjalan tanpa bantuan siapapun. Di koridor, aku sempat berpapasan dengan Luhan dan Sehun yang langsung panik melihatku kabur dari kamar dengan wajah sembab. Tapi saat kuceritakan dengan singkat kenapa aku bisa sekacau ini, akhirnya mereka mengerti dan membiarkanku melanjutkan perjalanan.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di samping ranjang Jiwon. Dia menatapi putra kami sambil sesekali membisikkan entah apa. Saat dilihatnya aku tiba-tiba membuka pintu, mata langsung membelalak lebar dan dahinya berkerut dalam.

"Baekhyuna? Kenapa kau—"

Aku menutup pintu tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, meletakkan telunjukku di depan bibir, kemudian langsung menghamburkan diri ke tubuhnya. Kupeluk dia seerat yang kubisa. Waktu dia membuka mulut ingin berbicara, langsung saja kubungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku sampai dia lupa tadinya mau bilang apa. Kucium dia seakan-akan sudah seribu tahun lamanya kami tidak berciuman.

Dia tidak memberontak.

Malah tangannya menyangga tubuhku yang bisa limbung kapan saja dan lututnya sedikit ditekuk agar aku tidak perlu berjinjit saat mencoba mendominasi lidahnya. Dia balas memelukku seolah-olah kami sudah terpisah jarak sejauh jutaan kilometer. Penuh kerinduan. Penuh cinta.

"Chanyeol—" Dia menungguku melanjutkan kalimat, tapi mulutku tak bisa mengucapkan kata apapun. Sebagai gantinya, dia kembali meneruskan ciuman kami yang sempat tertunda. Setiap tetes airmata dan setiap detik ciuman yang kami lakukan seolah bisa menerjemahkan perasaan yang sulit terucap—kami saling mencintai dengan jumlah yang tak terhingga.

Yang kami lakukan hanyalah berciuman dan terus berciuman. Entah berapa lama—tapi bisa kurasakan bibir kami mulai membengkak dengan liur yang menetes menuruni dagu. Aku sungguh tak peduli karena yang kuinginkan hanyalah melampiaskan seluruh emosiku padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyuna."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Chan."

Kenikmatan kami harus terpotong oleh Jiwon yang terbangun karena popoknya basah. Selagi Chanyeol memakaikannya popok yang baru, aku mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyalurkan rindu pada putraku. Jiwon berkali-kali menunjukkan senyum polos saat aku mengusakkan wajah di perutnya. Atau saat aku mengajaknya bicara, dia juga membalasku dengan suara-suara lucu yang biasa ia buat. Melihat dari responnya yang bagus, sepertinya besok aku sudah bisa membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Mengejutkan karena dia bisa pulih dengan cepat—mungkin berkat dokter yang hebat atau karena cinta orang-orang yang menyayanginya adalah obat terbaik dari segala obat.

"Chan, malam ini aku mau tidur di sini saja. Kupikir aku akan sembuh dengan cepat kalau berdekatan dengan kau dan Jiwon, bukankah kalian adalah obatku?"

Dia menggeleng tak setuju tapi aku langsung mengeluarkan ancaman. "Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada piyama dan bunga-bungaku."

Telinganya memerah dengan cepat seakan-akan aku baru saja memergokinya pipis di celana.

"Kau sudah melihatnya? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ung! Indah sekali dan aku benar-benar menyukai hadiahmu."

Aku sangat menikmati ekspresi bangga yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Tapi nanti jelaskan padaku kenapa kau melakukan itu pada barang-barangku, oke?"

Permintaanku itu dibalas oleh anggukan. Selanjutnya, kami menghabiskan sisa malam dengan tidur bertiga di kamar tempat Jiwon dirawat, tentunya atas seizin dokterku. Aku tidak mau susah-susah bertanya darimana Chanyeol mendapatkan kasur dan selimut tebal yang kami pakai untuk berbaring di lantai, karena dia orangnya tidak bisa ditebak jadi aku tahu dia mendapatkan itu semua dengan cara yang tak bisa ditebak pula.

Kami berbaring dengan posisi tubuh yang saling berpelukan. Cumbuan yang kami lakukan pun tak lebih dari sekedar ciuman—Chanyeol tentunya tak segila itu membiarkan dirinya lepas kendali di tempat seperti ini. Sambil bermesraan, kami juga saling menceritakan tentang banyak hal—tentang apa saja, terutama tentang hidup kami. Tentang bagaimana waktu dan pengalaman menempa kami menjadi lebih kuat dan mampu menjalani semuanya, tentang bagaimana rencana masa depan yang kami rancang untuk Jiwon (kami sepakat untuk tidak memaksakan kehendak atas pilihan-pilihan yang akan ia ambil untuk hidupnya)—dan masih banyak lagi. Malam semakin beranjak naik dan kata-kata cinta dari Chanyeol adalah hal terakhir yang mengiringi kesadaranku memasuki alam mimpi.

* * *

 **Special : Jiwon's Diary**

* * *

Awalnya membingungkan. Sangat.

Aku tidak tahu ini ada dimana, kenapa aku bisa berada di sini, dan bahkan— _apa_ aku ini. Aku benar-benar tak punya gambaran sama sekali. Waktu itu penglihatanku masih belum berfungsi dengan sempurna, semuanya gelap gulita, tapi aku sudah bisa mendengar berbagai macam suara meski masih samar. Sangat samar, nyaris tidak kedengaran kalau aku tidak memusatkan konsentrasi. Namun lama-kelamaan, organ tubuhku semakin berkembang dengan fungsi yang makin baik dari waktu ke waktu.

Selain gelap, tempat ini juga basah dan sering berayun-ayun, kesannya tidak terlalu aman. Pertamanya memang menakutkan. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa sama sekali. Yang kutahu, ada yang berdetak dari salah satu bagian tubuhku—aku hidup. Pertanyaan lain menghampiri, apakah di luar sana juga ada kehidupan lain? Apakah di luar sana ada yang seperti aku ini juga? Tapi di tengah rasa cemasku yang seakan tak berujung, aku mendapatkan ketenangan yang luar biasa saat sentuhan _itu_ kurasakan dari balik tempat ini. Lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, membuatku merasa aman dan dicintai.

Akhirnya aku menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku setelah penantian lama.

Aku ini calon bayi dan tempat ini adalah rahim ibuku.

" _Baby_ , _Mommy_ sangat mencintaimu. _Mommy_ juga ingin bertemu denganmu segera. Cepatlah lahir, oke?"

Suara yang barusan kudengar itu adalah suara _mommy_ , ibuku. Aku tidak tahu ibuku berasal dari jenis mana, manusia atau malaikat—aku tidak bisa membedakannya. Dia begitu baik, suaranya sangat indah (aku betah mendengarnya bernyanyi selama berjam-jam), dan aku tahu dia sangat mencintaiku. Tapi ada satu hal buruk tentangnya.

Dia begitu lemah, terutama pada seseorang yang nanti setelah aku lahir bakal kupanggil dengan sebutan _daddy_. Park Chanyeol.

Aku masih janin, oke? Jadi aku masih tidak paham apa-apa tentang hidup. Pengetahuanku juga masih sangat terbatas karena di dalam sini, belum ada yang mengajariku. Apalagi jika itu tentang cinta antara sepasang suami-istri. _Yeah_ , _whatever_. Kalian harus maklum soal itu. Namun demikian, aku sudah bisa merasakan perasaan _mommy_ dengan jelas. Kami berbagi tubuh—tentu saja aku tahu bagaimana suasana hatinya yang kerap berubah dan itu juga lumayan menyiksa untukku. Masih mending kalau _mommy_ sedang bahagia, di dalam sini aku juga bakal merasa senang dan bersemangat sepanjang hari. Tapi kalau suasana hatinya sedang jelek, mau tak mau aku juga akan merasa seperti itu.

Aku tahu dia sering merasa sedih karena Park Chanyeol. Aku tahu dia selalu menangis sambil mengelus-elus perutnya dengan tangan gemetaran. Terkadang aku juga mendengar mereka bertengkar, rasanya menakutkan kalau diingat-ingat. Tolong jangan tanya pada janin sekecil aku tentang bagaimana aku bisa mengerti hal-hal semacam itu.

Baiklah. Awalnya aku benci _daddy_ , Park Chanyeol atau siapalah dia itu.

Aku berada di _team mommy_ , aku _fans_ nomor satu _mommy_ dan akan melakukan apa saja demi dia. Sayangnya, aku hanyalah janin kecil tak berdaya dan yang kupunya hanyalah mulut besar penuh sumpah serapah yang kutujukan untuk _daddy_. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun karena faktanya seluruh hidupku bergantung pada _mommy_. Ingin rasanya aku menerobos keluar dari perut dan mengajak si Chanyeol itu duel satu lawan satu secara jantan. Tapi, _yeah_ —aku belum bisa. Aku masih janin.

Tiap kali _mommy_ menangis karena dia, ketidaksukaanku padanya juga akan bertambah. Tiap kali _mommy_ diam-diam berdoa, aku juga mendoakan Chanyeol agar sakit perut, kepalanya ketombean atau apa saja yang buruk-buruk. Tapi seringnya, aku minta pada Tuhan untuk tidak usah mengabulkan doaku saja. Nanti kalau Chanyeol tertimpa hal buruk, yang bakalan sedih itu adalah _mommy_. Tentu saja aku tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Intinya, aku membenci _daddy_ untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Bahkan aku sudah berencana balas dendam padanya nanti kalau sudah lahir. Aku bakal pipis dan _poop_ di tubuhnya saat dia menggendongku, awas saja!

Sampai pada suatu ketika—aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya karena aku masih belum tahu nama-nama hari apalagi mengitung tanggal—Chanyeol membuatku berubah pikiran. Pria itu diam-diam masuk ke kamar _mommy_ , dan _yeah_ — dia tidak buruk juga.

Jadwal tidurku dengan _mommy_ terkadang sama, terkadang juga tidak. Aku bisa tidur kapan saja, tidak peduli pagi, siang, atau malam. Dan setelahnya, aku akan sibuk bermain. Kalian pasti sulit membayangkan bagaimana janin bermain. Yah, terserah kalian saja mau membayangkannya seperti apa. Permainan kesukaanku adalah berjumpalitan dan berenang-renang mengelilingi kantung penuh cairan yang melingkupi tubuhku. Rasanya menyenangkan. Tapi, ulahku itu ternyata tidak terlalu menyenangkan untuk _mommy_. Aku membuat _mommy_ gelisah, sulit tidur dan semacamnya.

"Hei, Jagoan. Bisa kau dengar aku?"

Aku terkesiap dan menghentikan kegiatan bermain yang sedang kulakukan itu. Aku mencoba untuk mendengar lebih jelas—suaranya berat, tiap kali dia berbicara akan menimbulkan getaran di sekitar kantung tempatku hidup dan anehnya, aku terpesona. Aku tahu dia Park Chanyeol. Aku bisa merasakan dia berbicara tepat di depan perut ibuku seolah sedang mengajakku berbincang.

Aku tiba-tiba saja merasa bersemangat. Ribuan kata makian yang kupersiapkan untuknya mendadak lenyap dari kepalaku—semua menguap begitu saja. Terlebih ketika kurasakan dia mengelus perut _mommy_ dengan tangan raksasanya yang hangat. Hangatnya terasa berbeda, meski elusan _mommy_ terasa lebih menenangkan. Aku bergerak lebih dekat ke dinding rahim agar bisa merasakan sentuhan itu lebih jelas lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana? Kenapa belum tidur?"

Dinding perut ibuku sedikit tertekan—mungkin Chanyeol sedang menempelkan telinganya atau apa, menurutku dia lumayan konyol saat melakukannya. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak agar dia bisa mendengarku, tapi tentu saja mustahil karena aku masih belum bersuara. Meski begitu, ini benar-benar sesuatu yang baru untukku. Kalau biasanya hanya ada aku dan _mommy_ —tapi sekarang, Chanyeol menarik perhatianku dalam artian yang baik.

"Jangan nakal dan jadilah anak baik, oke? Kasihan _mommy_ tidurnya jadi gelisah begini. Baek? Selimutnya jangan ditendang lagi, astaga!"

Aku mendengar _mommy_ bergumam tidak jelas dan merintih di sela tidurnya. Dia juga bergerak tiba-tiba dan membuatku sedikit terguncang. Apa—apa _mommy_ gelisah karena aku nakal di dalam sini?

"Chanyeolhh…Chan…"Huh, _Mommy_ mengigau lagi. Dia sering melakukan ini, menyebut nama _daddy_ di sela mimpi-mimpinya. Tentu saja yang tahu cuma aku! Chanyeol mana mungkin tahu kalau Byun Baekhyun selalu memikirkan dirinya bahkan di dalam tidur sekalipun—ah, barusan rahasia kami jadi ketahuan.

"Aku disini, Baekhyuna. Tidurlah."

Chanyeol mengelus permukaan perut _mommy_ sambil mengatakan sesuatu. Ah, bukan mengatakan. Lelaki itu bersenandung di depan perut ibuku dan yang ia lakukan itu membuatku lama-kelamaan jadi mengantuk. Suaranya memang tidak sebagus _mommy_ , tapi lumayanlah untuk dijadikan pengantar tidur.

Begitulah. Ketidaksukaanku terhadap Chanyeol terkikis seiring dia yang hampir setiap malam diam-diam menyelinap masuk ke kamar _mommy_ untuk sekedar menyelimuti atau mengelus perut _mommy_ yang menjadi tempat tinggalku. Tentu saja _mommy_ tidak tahu karena ini adalah rahasiaku dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin sikapnya yang seperti ini jugalah yang membuatku terkadang merindukan dia.

Oh, _mommy_ juga tidak tahu kalau Park Chanyeol alias ayahku itu sering menciuminya saat dia sedang tertidur nyenyak. Kening, pipi, bibir dan tak lupa satu kecupan sayang di perut. Jadi, siapa bilang _daddy_ tidak mencintaiku? Dia mencintaiku, kok. _Mommy_ saja yang selama ini selalu berpikir negatif dan terlambat mengetahui kalau ternyata Park Chanyeol mencintai calon bayinya dengan besar yang melebihi luas jagat raya.

* * *

Hola!^^

Masihkah ada yang ingat sama ff ini? LOL. Mianhae, Saranghae, Gomawo—kupikir kata2 ini sudah cukup untuk mewakili semua.

See ya^^


	14. Chapter 14

**RANDOM**

* * *

Bisa dibilang, kami bertiga adalah primadona di perusahaan ayah—aku, Chanyeol dan bayi berusia delapan bulan kesayangan kami yang tentunya tak asing lagi bagi kalian, Park Jiwon. Setiap kali kakiku melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung besar yang berdiri megah dengan putraku di gendongan, saat itu juga seluruh mata akan tertuju padaku. Tak peduli betapa sibuknya pekerjaan merongrong mereka atau _deadline_ ini-itu yang membuat siang mereka penuh kegilaan—mereka, orang-orang baik yang bekerja di tempat ini, semuanya pasti akan menyempatkan diri berhenti sejenak demi menatap satu-persatu langkah yang kuambil. Seolah aku ini adalah artis terkenal saja.

Seperti yang terjadi sekarang.

 _Lobby_ yang biasanya penuh oleh hiruk-pikuk tiba-tiba saja berubah senyap hingga aku bisa mendengar suara kertas yang terlepas jatuh dari pegangan seorang pria muda di dekat meja resepsionis sebelah sana. Aku kenal dia. Jonghyun, salah satu teman baru Chanyeol yang sama-sama menjalani masa _internship_ beberapa bulan lalu. Chanyeol bilang Jonghyun itu mantan anggota _band_ dan kesukaan terhadap musik akhirnya membuat mereka berdua cepat akrab. Mulut lelaki itu terbuka lebar dan matanya memandangku penuh damba seakan-akan aku ini adalah pria terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Fakta bahwa aku sudah bersuami dan sedang menggendong bayiku tampaknya tak bisa membuatnya berhenti menatapku lekat-lekat dengan jakun yang naik-turun tiap kali ia menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Wah, Tuan Muda Baekhyun cantik sekali—" Di sisi lain, dua orang pegawai wanita juga menatapku dengan penuh kekaguman yang disertai sedikit rasa iri. "—Park Chanyeol benar-benar beruntung mendapatkannya,"—ucap wanita itu dengan nada yang seolah-olah Park Chanyeol baru saja menolak cintanya dan dia terpaksa mengakui kalau hanya akulah yang pantas bersanding dengan lelaki itu.

"Kau benar! Lihat, Tuan Muda bahkan membawakan bekal makan siang untuk suaminya! Apa ya yang dilakukan Park Chanyeol di masa lalu hingga di kehidupan sekarang ia dikaruniai suami dan anak seimut mereka?"

Diam-diam, aku tersenyum bangga hingga membuat daguku terangkat lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Bukan karena mereka memujiku, bukan.

"Baekhyuna!"

Kakiku berhenti melangkah. Jiwon yang tadinya menyandarkan kepala dengan santai di dadaku sekarang menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Kedua kaki lucunya yang kupakaikan sepatu imut berwarna merah menghentak-hentak dan mulutnya mengeluarkan semacam ocehan yang seakan-akan menuntutku untuk langsung membawanya pada pria tampan yang berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan sepuluh meter di depan sana itu.

Dialah Park Chanyeol, suamiku, ayah Jiwon, satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bisa berdiri menapak di tanah dengan dagu yang terangkat tinggi menantang dunia, lelaki kebanggaanku, cinta sejatiku, teman hidupku.

"Nyeolh!"

Aku terkekeh dan perhatianku yang tadinya tertuju pada si tampan itu sekarang teralih pada bayi imut dalam dekapanku. Meski dia baru berusia delapan bulan, hal itu tampaknya tak bisa menutupi kecerdasan yang ia miliki. Bayi seusianya mungkin akan mengucapkan _baba_ , _dada_ atau gerutuan tak jelas lainnya saat mereka belajar berbicara, namun Jiwon kami malah dengan fasihnya mengucapkan sepenggal nama Chanyeol seakan-akan mereka berdua adalah teman sepermainan yang saling berbagi rahasia dan sering _hang out_ di belakang sekolah.

Benar-benar bayi yang menggemaskan. Walau tadinya aku berharap namaku akan menjadi yang pertama Jiwon sebutkan, tapi hal-hal semacam itu tak lagi mengganggu pikiranku sekarang. Mendengar Jiwon bisa mengucapkan kata pertamanya saja sudah membuatku sangat bersyukur melebihi apapun. Walau tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, aku kerap berusaha keras membujuk Jiwon agar ia juga mau mengucapkan namaku.

"Bukan Nyeolh, Jiwona. _Daddy_ —coba bilang _daddy_ —" ujarku penuh pengertian. Mata bulat bening yang menghiasi wajah Jiwon menatap gerakan bibirku dengan penuh konsentrasi. Sedetik kemudian, sepotong kata meluncur dari bibir kecilnya itu.

"Nyeolh!"

Jiwon malah menyeringai setelah menyebut nama ayahnya hingga dua gigi mungil kebanggaannya itu terlihat. Langsung saja pipi melembungnya itu kuciumi karena tak bisa menahan rasa gemas, hingga aku tak sadar kalau Park Chanyeol ternyata sudah berdiri di hadapanku entah sejak kapan.

"Kau merindukan _Nyeolh_ hingga jauh-jauh datang kemari, Preman Kecil?"

"Nyeolh! Nyeolh!" Jiwon mengangkat kedua tangan dan mencondongkan tubuhnya tak sabaran ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kemarilah, _Nyeolh_ juga merindukanmu."

Tak ada yang bisa membuat hatiku menghangat melebihi saat melihat Chanyeol mengambil alih Jiwon dan mendekap bayi kami penuh kasih sayang. Rasanya waktu terhenti dan bisikan orang-orang yang menatap kami dari kejauhan tak lagi bisa kudengar—yang ada hanyalah tawa melengking Jiwon saat Chanyeol menciumi wajahnya dibarengi dengan kalimat-kalimat cinta penuh pemujaan dari suamiku sebagai balasan.

Indah. Aku tak pernah tahu kalau kasih sayang seorang ayah bisa seindah ini.

Bahkan aku sempat terpikir sesuatu, pernahkah aku mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari ayahku saat masih bayi dulu? Kalaupun bukan ayahku, dari orang lain juga tak mengapa. Dipeluk dan dicium dengan penuh cinta, pernahkah?

"Baekhyuna?"

"E-eh?"

Aku seperti tersedot kembali ke masa sekarang. Orang-orang masih menonton kami ditambah lagi Chanyeol yang kini tampak berpikir keras mencari alasan kenapa sudut mataku ada airnya. Aku tergagap dan buru-buru mengucek mata dengan gaya canggung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

"A-aku baik! Ah, ayo kita ke atas saja!"

"Tapi—hei, tunggu!"

Aku berjalan secepat kilat dan masuk ke dalam lift yang dipenuhi orang-orang, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang menyusulku sambil membawa Jiwon di belakang sana. Aku bernafas lega saat pintu lift-nya tertutup sebelum Chanyeol sempat menyelinap masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Muda."

Huh. Harusnya seseorang mengingatkanku untuk menaiki lift khusus yang memang dibuatkan ayah untukku. Lift itu akan membawaku langsung ke ruangan di puncak gedung—ruangan yang juga khusus dipersembahkan Byun Tua kalau-kalau aku merindukan Chanyeol dan ingin berduaan dengannya menghabiskan jam makan siang.

Namun yang kunaiki sekarang adalah lift umum, yang artinya aku harus bersiap menerima bungkukan hormat dari para staff meski usia mereka jauh lebih tua dariku. Aku mencengkeram kain kotak makan siang Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Selamat siang. Tolong jangan membungkuk seperti itu, Paman—"

Bukannya menuruti perkataanku, yang kuterima malah bungkukan hormat yang lebih dalam daripada yang tadi. Terkadang aku kurang menyukai tradisi basa-basi orang Korea yang menurutku sedikit konyol ini. Hanya karena aku adalah pemilik perusahaan ini di masa depan, bukan berarti orang-orang perlu merendahkan tubuh mereka tiap kali berhadapan denganku.

Ting.

Tapi untung saja mereka harus keluar saat lift-nya terhenti di lantai 20. Meski aku perlu menghela nafas panjang saat melihat bawahan ayahku tersebut berbaris di depan pintu lift yang masih terbuka dan secara serentak kembali memberi hormat hingga benda itu menutup lagi.

Benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Ruangan khusus milikku itu ada di lantai 61. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah rumah kedua kami. Ada ranjang super besar yang diletakkan menghadap ke jendela. Di dekatnya, ada lemari tinggi tempat aku menyimpan pakaian yang biasanya berguna saat—kalian tahulah—sebagai pakaian ganti setelah Chanyeol mencumbuku habis-habisan hingga berkeringat hebat. Ada juga lemari yang lebih kecil di pojokan tempat aku meletakkan baju cadangan dan perlengkapan bayi milik Jiwon. Kamar mandi dan dapur kecilnya juga tak ketinggalan.

Oh—jangan lupakan tempat tidur bayi yang dibatasi oleh akuarium raksasa sebagai sekatnya. Itu ide kakek Jiwon. Tampaknya dia tahu kalau cucunya menyukai ikan-ikan lucu, jadi dia membuatkan akuarium yang tingginya nyaris mencapai langit-langit ruangan agar Jiwon betah berada di sana. Lumayan juga. Kami perlu berterima kasih akan hal itu karena terkadang Jiwon susah untuk tidur siang sedangkan kami sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk bercinta—akuarium itu selalu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian dan bayi kami bakalan berbaring di ranjang sambil memandangi ikan-ikan yang ada di sana selama bermenit-menit hingga ia terlelap dengan sendirinya. Sedangkan kami—umm, sibuk bergulat di ranjang di balik akuarium sambil menahan desahan dengan susah payah.

Persis setelah aku selesai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan dan meletakkan bekal makan siang Chanyeol di atas meja, pintu terbuka dan pria kecintaanku itu melangkah masuk diiringi dengan tangisan bayiku yang terlihat tak tenang dalam pelukannya.

"Jiwona—kenapa menangis?" Aku nyaris tersandung karpet bulu saat mencoba meraih tubuh Jiwon. Namun hatiku seakan tercabik ketika putraku malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol alih-alih memintaku untuk menggendongnya.

"Kau berjalan duluan dan tak menoleh saat kupanggil. Jiwon pikir kau marah padanya—" ujar Chanyeol dengan sudut bibir yang melengkung ke bawah.

"—dia langsung menangis saat pintu lift-nya tertutup."

Astaga. Tolong ingatkan aku kalau Jiwon itu adalah bayi pintar yang memiliki tingkat kecerdasan emosional lebih tinggi dari bayi seusianya. Dia benar-benar perasa dan tampaknya sikapku tadi baru saja membuatnya merasa tidak kuinginkan.

"Jiwona, sayangku—" Aku mengikuti arah kepalanya dan memaksa agar pandangan kami sejajar. Dua mata sebening kristal itu tampak basah, dia menatapku seolah di dalam kepala kecilnya tengah terjadi pertikaian antara ingin menghakimiku atau mendengar penjelasanku.

"—maaf, ya? _Mommy_ tidak marah, kok! Sungguh!"

Jiwon merengut dan mengalihkan kepalanya ke sisi lain. Tangisannya sudah berubah menjadi isakan kecil, salah satu tangannya mencengkeram kuat kemeja Chanyeol di bagian dadanya. Aku melirik suamiku untuk meminta bantuan, tapi lelaki itu malah mengedikkan bahu dengan gaya super menyebalkan.

"Jiwona—" rengekku sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya. Tak banyak berarti, karena Jiwon tak melirik sedikit pun padaku. Aku menghela nafas. Chanyeol selalu bilang Jiwon mewarisi sebagian besar dari diriku, termasuk kemampuan merajuk yang secara mengejutkan sudah ia kuasai sejak bayi.

"Kenapa tadi kau pergi terlebih dahulu, Baekhyuna?"

Aku mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Tadi aku juga sempat melihat airmata di sini." Dia bilang begitu sambil mengusap pelan sudut mataku dengan ibu jari. "Ada apa?"

Aku berulang kali menunduk lalu melirik suamiku dengan ragu. Bagaimana caranya mengatakan kalau aku menitikkan airmata karena benar-benar terharu melihat Chanyeol yang sangat mencintai putra kami sekaligus juga merasa iri karena Jiwon begitu disayangi oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya tanpa terlihat konyol dan menggelikan?

"Aku—"

Chanyeol menungguku menyelesaikan kalimat dengan sabar.

"—iri pada Jiwon."

Tak ada reaksi selain Jiwon yang menoleh padaku lalu cepat-cepat membenamkan wajahnya kembali di dada Chanyeol saat mata kami tanpa sengaja bertatapan. Kupikir suamiku akan menertawaiku atau apa, namun ia hanya menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa kubaca.

"Kau sangat menyayanginya. Semua orang juga menyayanginya. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah dulu aku pernah disayangi seperti itu saat masih bayi?"

Baekhyun bodoh! Jangan rusak siang yang indah bersama Chanyeol hanya karena kau yang tiba-tiba saja berubah emosional!

"Apakah masa lalu itu penting, Baekhyuna?"

"Eh?"

"Memangnya siapa yang bisa mengingat mereka disayangi atau tidak saat masih bayi? Tidak ada. Namun satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, kau tak mungkin berada di sini kalau bukan karena kasih sayang Papa Byun dan kakak-kakakmu. Dan jangan lupakan Mama Byun—"

Dadaku bergemuruh hebat mendengar ucapannya.

"Semua orang juga menyayangimu, Baekhyuna. Mungkin cara mereka menyampaikannya saja yang berbeda."

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang terbebas perlahan bergerak menepuk puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. "Berhentilah mengingat-ingat masa lalu, oke? Yang terpenting adalah kau punya seseorang yang mencintai dan menyayangimu tanpa batas sekarang. Kalau saja kasih sayang seluruh manusia di muka bumi ini dikumpulkan jadi satu, maka itu semua belum cukup untuk menandingi besarnya perasaanku padamu."

Saking hangatnya sesuatu yang menjalari tubuhku, airmataku juga ikut-ikutan meleleh tanpa tahu malu. Jangan khawatir, ini hanyalah airmata kebahagiaan.

"Aku menyayangimu, Baekhyuna. Aku yang paling mencintaimu di dunia ini. Kau belum lupa akan hal itu, kan?"

Dia gila? Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa kalau tak ada yang bisa mencintaiku sebesar dan setulus Chanyeol di seluruh alam semesta ini? Namun, tetap saja aku terharu gila-gilaan meski kalimat seperti itu hampir setiap hari kudengar darinya.

"Yak—lihat ini, airmataku menetes karena kau bilang begitu—" rengekku malu sambil mengusap pipi cepat-cepat. Perasaan hangat yang melegakan itu memenuhi seluruh rongga dadaku dan membuat pipiku juga ikut memanas.

"Apa aku baru saja membuatmu terharu?" ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum jenaka. "Apa kau selalu saja terharu tiap kali kukatakan aku mencintaimu?"

"Yak—hentikan—"

"Kalau begitu, _I love you_ , Baekhyuna. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku-aku juga _I love you_ —" balasku malu-malu.

Jiwon tak lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya. Park kecilku yang lucu itu menatap kami berdua dengan wajah penasaran, dan saat pandangan kami bertumbukan, aku bisa melihat sorot mata itu berubah menjadi penuh harap padaku. Saking beningnya kedua mata mungil yang mirip mata Chanyeol itu, aku sampai bisa melihat pantulan wajahku di sana.

"Yun."

Hening. Aku dan Chanyeol terdiam, saling bertukar pandang kemudian sama-sama mengalihkan perhatian pada Jiwon.

"Y-yang tadi itu apa?" gumamku tak percaya. Dadaku berdebar kencang, rasanya aku baru saja melesat terbang dan menari bersama para bintang saking terkejutnya. Saat aku menuntut jawab dari Chanyeol, suamiku itu juga tampak tak kalah terkejutnya dariku.

"Apa dia baru saja bilang Yun? Byun? Baekhyun? Jiwon baru saja mengatakannya?!"

"Jiwona, coba katakan sekali lagi— _daddy_ ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi—"

Mata indah Jiwon mengerjap. Bukannya memenuhi permintaanku, dia malah tersenyum lebar hingga dua gigi bawahnya terlihat. Semenjak gusi ditumbuhi gigi-gigi imut, Jiwon suka sekali memamerkan pada siapa saja seolah dia tahu kalau ulahnya itu selalu membuat gemas orang-orang.

"Jiwona~" Aku merengek frustrasi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki di lantai. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin mendengar Jiwon memanggil _mommy_ atau menyebut namaku juga tak apa. Dan saat ia berhasil melakukannya, aku nyaris gila karena tak bisa menahan rasa bahagia. Mungkin tingkahku itu terlihat lucu di mata Jiwon, sebuah tawa melengking khas bayi keluar dari mulutnya dan pria kecil kami itu kembali menyembunyikan wajah di dada Chanyeol.

Aku tahu, Jiwon sedang menggodaku sekarang.

"Ngg! Chan, suruh dia menyebutkannya lagi—" rengekku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu tanpa sadar. "Jiwona, bilang _Yun_ sekali lagi—"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Jiwon dengan lembut, "Jagoan _daddy_ , coba bilang _Yun_!"

"…"

Sudut bibirku melengkung semakin jauh ke bawah ketika Jiwon seakan lebih tertarik memandangi wajah ayahnya ketimbang disuruh menyebutkan namaku.

"Kalau Nyeolh?"

"Nyeolh!" Jiwon membisikkan namanya tanpa ragu dan sedetik kemudian dua ayah dan anak itu terkikik seakan sesuatu yang menggelikan baru saja terjadi di antara mereka tanpa melibatkanku didalamnya.

"Yak!"

Nyaris di sepanjang sisa jam makan siang Chanyeol kuhabiskan untuk membujuk Jiwon dengan segala cara agar dia mau mengulangi sepatah kata yang sudah kunanti-nanti dari dulu. Aku dan Jiwon sudah makan dari rumah, jadi hari ini kami hanya akan menemani si Park itu saja. Chanyeol hanya memandangi kami sembari menyantap makan siang buatanku dengan lahap, sesekali menimpali dengan candaan yang kembali membuat Jiwon terkikik geli entah karena apa.

Aku tidak terlalu tahu hal ini berlangsung sejak kapan, namun tampaknya wajah cemberut dan suara rengekanku selalu berhasil membuat Jiwon tertawa. Kata Luhan dan Kyungsoo, Jiwon seperti itu karena aku tampak imut seperti bayi ketika melakukannya. Mereka bilang hal itu memang sering terjadi di antara sesama bayi.

Di tengah usahaku membujuk Jiwon, mataku sempat melirik Chanyeol yang sedang memasukkan suapan terakhir ke dalam mulut lalu menyeruput kuah sup daging buatanku langsung dari wadahnya hingga habis. Hatiku yang memang selalu lemah akan Chanyeol kembali melemah, nyaris lumer seperti besi yang dilelehkan. Bagi orang lain mungkin pemandangan seperti itu tak ada artinya, tapi bagiku tidak. Yang ada di hadapanku saat ini adalah sosok seorang ayah yang bahkan lupa perutnya tengah lapar karena sibuk bekerja, dan saat ada makanan terhidang di hadapannya, sosok itu langsung menghabiskannya sebagai bentuk rasa syukur.

Padahal aku tahu pasti kalau masakanku masih jauh dari kata enak.

"Baekhyuna? Kenapa melamun?"

"Eh? Aku tidak melamun!"

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kenapa kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Chan. Sebentar, ada sisa makanan di sini—"

Jiwon dengan kedua mata bundarnya hanya memandangiku yang tengah membersihkan bagian bawah bibir Chanyeol yang terkena sisa kuah. Yang kulakukan sederhana, namun berhasil membuat senyum indah terkembang di wajah Chanyeol. Lelaki favoritku itu kemudian memegang tanganku lalu memasukkan jempolku ke mulutnya, menghisapnya dengan lembut seolah tak rela ada sedikitpun makanannya yang tersisa.

Beginilah cara kami menunjukkan cinta. Terkadang hal-hal kecil seperti ini jauh lebih berharga daripada jutaan kata cinta yang terucap.

Aku menarik jariku saat lumatan Chanyeol mulai menjalar ke jari lainnya. Kalau tidak dihentikan, bisa-bisa sekujur tubuhku yang jadi sasaran lidah nakal Park Chanyeol itu!

"Bukankah kau harus segera bekerja setelah ini? Pergilah, biar aku yang membereskan semuanya—"

Dia mengerang kesal karena merasa keasyikannya terganggu. "Baiklah. Apa kau akan langsung pulang setelah ini?"

Kami bersama-sama melirik Jiwon yang entah sejak kapan berubah ke mode senyap—tangannya mengucek-ucek mata dan dia mulai menggeliat kecil di dekapanku.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku akan menidurkan Jiwon di sini lalu pulang nanti sore saja bersamamu. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji mau membelikan _cake_ untukku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Ia memang paling suka akan ideku tersebut, karena itu artinya, dia bisa mencuri-curi waktu mengunjungi kami di lantai atas di sela tugas mencetak dokumen yang terkadang dibebankan staff lain padanya. Dia bilang kehadiran kami berdua membuatnya lebih semangat untuk bekerja.

"Baiklah. Sini biar kuletakkan Jiwon ke tempat tidurnya."

Aku menyerahkan Jiwon yang nyaris terlelap ke buaian Chanyeol. Di saat suamiku membawa Jiwon ke ranjangnya, aku membereskan perlengkapan makan yang ada di atas meja secepat mungkin lalu ikut menyusul.

Jiwon tidak terlalu rewel saat menjelang tidur. Ia bisa terlelap dengan cepat saat ada seseorang yang mengusap-usap perut gembulnya dengan lembut seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan sekarang.

"Anak kesayanganku—" gumam Chanyeol sambil mencuri sebuah kecupan persis sebelum kelopak mata Jiwon menutup. Aku berdiri di belakang suamiku, dan saat aku mendengar dia bilang begitu pada Jiwon, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya dari belakang lalu mengecup lehernya dengan tak kalah lembut, "Suami kesayanganku—"

Begitulah.

Aku tahu yang kuceritakan ini memang sedikit acak, namun seperti inilah potongan cerita keluarga kecil kami yang berbahagia.

Setelah memastikan Jiwon terlelap, Chanyeol kemudian beralih padaku dan membalas ciumanku di lehernya dengan sebuah ciuman penuh cinta di bibir. Kami melakukannya sekitar lima menit, sampai akhirnya dia harus pergi karena jam makan siang telah berakhir.

"Pergilah, Chan. _Hwaiting_!"

" _Hwaiting_!"

Aku mengantar kepergian Chanyeol di ambang pintu dengan senyum terukir di bibir. Hah, setelah ini, sepertinya aku akan menikmati waktu tenang untuk diriku sendiri hingga nanti Jiwon bangun dari tidurnya. Aku lalu duduk di tepian jendela sambil memandang kota Seoul yang terhampar di bawah sana. Begitu tenang, begitu damai meski penuh kesibukan.

Dan tiba-tiba aku mendapat ide bagus! Bagaimana kalau kuceritakan saja kisah nostalgia yang belum sempat kuceritakan sepenuhnya pada kalian? Tentang bulan madu kami, mungkin?

Baiklah. Jadi ceritanya seperti ini.

* * *

 **BABYMOON**

* * *

"Aku mau pulang! Titik."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum meski aku tahu dia sudah menahan kesal sejak tadi.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu."

Aku mengaduk-aduk piringku tanpa minat. Lima belas menit lalu, Chanyeol mencoba membuat kejutan berupa makan siang romantis di balkon—duduk berhadapan dengan meja penuh santapan lezat ditambah hembusan angin laut yang bertiup lembut. Bukannya merasa tersentuh, aku malah merajuk karena satu-satunya hal yang paling kuinginkan hanyalah angkat kaki dari tempat ini, pulang ke Seoul segera dan melanjutkan hidup dengan atau tanpa dirinya. Itu saja. Tapi tak mudah untuk membuat Chanyeol mengabulkan keinginanku.

"Aku tidak lapar, Park! Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu?" protesku dengan wajah tertekuk dalam-dalam. Mendapati diriku terbangun di ranjang sebuah resort mewah dengan suami yang tiba-tiba saja berubah romantis tentu saja membuatku kebingungan. Aku belum siap dengan semua ini meski diam-diam aku sering membayangkannya.

"Kau memang tidak lapar, tapi apakah kau tidak kasihan melihat bayiku? Dia pasti kelaparan di dalam sana." Chanyeol menatapku kemudian beralih memandangi perutku dengan sorot mata penuh kelembutan.

 _Bayiku_. Kata itu membuat perasaanku tiba-tiba saja meluap dan hatiku menghangat. Dia bilang bayiku ini adalah miliknya—aku nyaris tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagia yang tiba-tiba saja tercetak di wajahku.

"Baiklah. Aku akan makan tapi setelah itu biarkan aku pulang!"

Dan yang kudapat setelah seluruh makan siangku habis bukanlah tiket pesawat menuju Seoul seperti yang Chanyeol janjikan.

"Kenapa kau malah membuang kuncinya, Park?" teriakku panik ketika melihat benda logam itu tergeletak di dasar kloset. Aku berusaha mengambilnya pakai tanganku, tapi Chanyeol memelukku dari belakang dan menekan tombol _flush_ toilet semakin kuat. Kuncinya berputar-putar dan tersedot masuk ke dalam saluran pembuangan, bergabung bersama tumpukan kotoran manusia di suatu tempat di bawah sana.

Chanyeol kemudian bersandar di dekat wastafel dan hanya mengedikkan bahu dengan santai ketika aku melayangkan protes. Dari wajahnya yang tampak tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, aku menarik kesimpulan kalau dia memang sengaja melakukannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Aku mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, berusaha keras mengabaikan keinginan untuk menjambak-jambak rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang dari yang terakhir kulihat itu. "Kau sengaja, kan? Kau sengaja melakukannya karena ingin membuatku marah, iya kan?" Mataku memanas dan bibirku bergetar.

Padahal aku sudah menghabiskan makan siangku dengan patuh. Padahal aku sudah berpakaian yang rapi sejak lima belas menit lalu. Tega-teganya dia membohongiku. Apakah sesulit itu mengabulkan keinginanku untuk pulang?

Chanyeol menggeleng lambat-lambat sambil menghampiriku dengan satu langkah lebar. "Tentu tidak, Sayangku."

Kepalan tanganku mengendur waktu dia menyibakkan anak rambut di keningku. "Mana mungkin aku sengaja membuatmu marah. Kau pikir aku gila?" ujarnya dengan suara yang kelewat lembut. Entah dibuat-buat atau memang seperti itu, tapi suaranya berhasil membuat darahku berdesir-desir indah. "Meski meninggalkanmu dua minggu belakangan ini nyaris saja membuatku gila betulan—" gumamnya.

Kalau biasanya aku akan berontak, mundur lalu punggungku terbentur tembok atau apa, kali ini tidak. Aku diam saja saat dia melingkarkan lengan mengelilingi tubuhku dan memberiku sebuah pelukan yang benar-benar hangat. Dia bahkan meletakkan kepala di pundakku. Aku langsung bergidik ketika merasakan bibirnya yang basah berada dekat sekali dengan telingaku, meniupnya sedikit seolah sengaja membuat kulitku meremang.

"Tapi aku memang sengaja membuangnya, supaya kita terperangkap di sini dan kau tidak bisa pulang."

Oke. Aku tidak tahu airmataku yang hampir jatuh ini adalah karena kesal atau karena senang mendengar kalimatnya.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, tahu-tahu bibir Chanyeol sudah mencumbu se- _inchi_ demi se- _inchi_ permukaan leherku. Perlahan-lahan, seolah dia benar-benar akan menjilatinya tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Mulai dari bawah telingaku, bawah rahangku, jakunku yang hampir rata, tengkukku yang sensitif—semuanya.

Dan sialnya, aku diam saja diperlakukan begitu. Rasanya seperti terpaku di bumi tapi nyawaku sudah melayang-layang ke atas awan. Tanpa sadar, aku mendongakkan leher dengan mata terpejam untuk mempermudah gerakannya. Mungkin Chanyeol mengartikan itu sebagai tanda kepasrahan, dia tersenyum penuh maksud dan menggendongku dari kamar mandi menuju ranjang besar yang sekarang kelihatan seperti ranjang pengantin di mataku.

Yang bisa kulakukan saat dia menidurkanku di ranjang yang empuk itu lalu setengah menindih tubuhku adalah berkedip-kedip cepat dan menahan nafas. Chanyeol sengaja tidak menumpukan seluruh tubuhnya di atas tubuhku, mungkin karena tak ingin menyakiti bayi kami. Tubuh yang nyaris menyatu, wajah yang berjarak kurang dari lima senti, mata yang saling bertatapan lekat-lekat—semua itu membuat jantungku berdebar gila-gilaan. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan atmosfir di sekitar kami dipenuhi oleh ketegangan seksual yang kuat.

Sial. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah pulang tapi yang terjadi malah seperti ini. Bukannya tidak suka, aku hanya belum siap saja. Mataku bergulir dengan cepat mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa kugunakan untuk keluar dari sini. Ah, telepon!

"Kalau kau berpikir ingin minta bantuan pada pihak resort, sepertinya itu akan sia-sia saja. Aku sudah memotong kabel teleponnya tadi, bahkan sebelum kau sempat memikirkannya."

Aku melirik dengan cepat ke arah meja putih yang ada di sebelah ranjang. Benda yang Chanyeol maksud memang ada di sana. Hatiku mencelos ketika mendapati kabelnya memang terpotong, bukannya dicopot dari colokan dan ada sebuah gunting tergeletak di dekatnya.

"Kau gila! Kau pikir ganti ruginya tidak mahal?"

Dia hanya terkekeh santai dengan satu jari yang mulai bergerak menelusuri bingkai wajahku. "Biar saja, uang kan masih bisa dicari. Dan apa kau lupa? Aku kan sudah bilang akan melakukan apa saja agar kau tetap tinggal bersamaku."

Aku memalingkan wajah dan mendorong dada lelaki itu dengan cepat sebelum bibirnya sempat mendarat di bibirku. Huft, nyaris saja.

Berapa kali harus kukatakan aku tak siap kalau dia menyerangku secara tiba-tiba seperti tadi? Dan jangan pikir dia bisa menyentuhku segampang itu setelah apa yang dia perbuat pada hatiku!

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu dan mulai menggedor-gedor dengan brutal. Aku juga berteriak dengan harapan seseorang akan mendengarku, mereka memberikan kunci cadangan dan aku bisa keluar dari sini secepat mungkin.

"Kau! Cepat lakukan sesuatu!" rengekku pada Chanyeol yang bersandar di kepala ranjang—sibuk mengulum senyum sambil menonton semua usahaku yang tampaknya tak membuahkan hasil. Aku tahu dia menikmati itu semua karena mengurungku di sini adalah hal yang memang ia inginkan.

"Sesuatu?" Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Oh, aku ada ide!"

Aku menanti penuh harap ketika dia bangkit berdiri. Tapi seketika, yang ia lakukan malah membuat punggungku menempel lebih erat ke sisi pintu.

"Ya-yak! A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol menyilangkan tangan di ujung baju yang ia pakai lalu secara perlahan-lahan meloloskan kain itu melalui kepalanya. Aku lagi-lagi tak bisa bernafas dengan benar ketika melihat suamiku bertelanjang dada dan tersenyum padaku—tidak, itu adalah sebuah seringai seduktif, bukan senyuman.

"Pa-pakai bajumu kembali, Park!" Aku menundukkan wajah ketika menyadari pandanganku mulai meliar kemana-mana. Pundaknya yang kokoh, dadanya yang bidang dan dihiasi dua puting kecokelatan, perutnya yang berotot dan—astaga, sejak kapan dia punya lekukan otot berbentuk V yang terlihat lezat di bagian abdominalnya?

Tolong butakan saja mataku! Rasanya aku bisa mimisan segera saat menyadari ada rambut tipis dan halus yang mengintip dari balik karet pakaian dalam yang ia kenakan. Jangan bilang kalau dia tidak bercukur selama berminggu-minggu!

"Kau betulan ingin aku memakai bajuku lagi?"

Aku tahu dia hanya ingin menggodaku saja. Dan Chanyeol juga tahu kalau aku tak sungguh-sungguh ingin pemandangan indah yang memanjakan mataku itu kembali tertutup oleh pakaian. Mungkin alasan itu juga yang menyebabkan aku tetap berdiri di tempat dengan wajah luar biasa panas ketika Chanyeol mulai berjalan menghampiri.

"Baekhyuna—"

Cengkeramanku di permukaan pintu semakin kupererat. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun kalau Chanyeol sudah memanggil namaku dengan suara berat namun lembut seperti itu.

"—maukah kau berhenti mencoba ingin keluar dan tetap tinggal di sini bersamaku?" ujarnya penuh harap, layaknya seorang penghamba yang memohon pada yang ia puja.

Kebimbangan itu perlahan menghampiri. Permintaan Park Chanyeol tadi terdengar sangat menggiurkan. Sudut gelap hatiku berteriak menuntut agar aku mengiyakan permintaan tersebut, tapi harga diriku mengatakan tidak. Di kepalaku tengah terjadi peperangan yang lebih dahsyat dari perang bangsa Titan. Kalau aku mengiyakan, Chanyeol pasti menganggapku lelaki gampangan. Namun kalau kutolak, itu artinya aku harus merelakan rasa penasaranku akan bagian bawah perut Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus yang terlihat seksi itu tak mendapat jawaban sampai kapan pun.

Kuberitahu, terhimpit dilema itu sangat tidak mengenakkan.

"Baekhyuna?"

"E-eh?"

"Mau atau tidak?"

"Kalau kutolak, apakah kau akan terus memaksa?" tanyaku mungkin dengan tampang bodoh.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusak rambutku hingga kupu-kupu rasanya berhamburan menembus setiap pori-pori kulit tubuhku. "Hm, aku akan terus memaksa hingga kau tak bisa memikirkan alasan untuk menolakku."

Kalau aku saja yang lelaki langsung merasa berbunga-bunga mendengar kalimatnya, lalu bagaimana jika ada perempuan yang mendengarnya? Atau jangan-jangan, Chanyeol memang selalu menggunakan mulut manisnya untuk menggaet para wanita?

Namun sialnya, aku malah senang karena rasanya Chanyeol benar-benar akan melakukan apapun agar aku tetap berada di sisinya.

"Bagaimana?" Dia mengerling sambil menahan senyum.

" _Yeah_ , aku tak punya pilihan," ujarku sambil mengedikkan bahu pura-pura tak tertarik. "Kutolak pun tak ada gunanya."

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih dan selamat makan!"

"Yak!"

Chanyeol mendorong tubuhku hingga menempel ke pintu lalu melumat bibirku tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu. Kulit telanjangnya yang hangat bersentuhan langsung dengan tanganku. Sambil berciuman, aku menyusuri bahu berototnya yang terasa liat namun lembut lalu kemudian menjalar ke belakang menyusuri punggungnya yang kokoh. Chanyeol mengerang saat tangan nakalku yang tak bisa kukendalikan mulai turun semakin ke bawah dan mengelus pelan kedua bongkahan pantatnya yang tertutup jins. Meski bokongnya tak sekenyal milikku, namun lumayan asyik saat diremas-remas.

Namun kenikmatan dari setiap ciuman dan sentuhan tersebut harus terhenti saat ujung jariku meraba sesuatu di balik saku celana yang ia pakai.

"Apa ini?" Aku menyelipkan tangan lalu mengeluarkan benda itu dari sana.

Chanyeol terhenyak lalu tertawa canggung setelahnya, "Ku-kunci hotel—"

"Lalu yang tadi kau buang ke dalam kloset itu apa?"

"Itu kunci kamarku yang sudah rusak."

"Pulangkan aku ke Seoul sekarang juga, Park Chanyeol brengsek!"

Dan setelahnya, Chanyeol terpaksa harus membujukku yang terlanjur kesal karena merasa telah dibohongi tentang kunci sialan itu. Padahal ia berbohong hanya karena ingin menahanku di sini lebih lama untuk menikmati sesuatu yang ia sebut dengan bulan madu.

Oke.

Jadi bulan madu kami sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut _babymoon_ karena di perutku memang sudah ada bayinya. Lima bulan—dan karena Chanyeol melarangku memakai kain untuk melilitnya, jadinya perut melembungku tak bisa disembunyikan meski kemeja putih kepunyaan suamiku yang kukenakan lumayan besar. Aku sedikit jengah karena orang-orang yang berjalan di _lobby_ hotel setidaknya perlu menoleh dua kali saat melewati kami—satu kali karena melihat wajahku yang sangat cantik untuk ukuran pria dan satu kali lagi untuk memastikan mata mereka yang tertuju pada perutku sedang tak salah lihat.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Abaikan saja mereka." Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku lalu membawaku keluar dari hotel dengan langkah santai tanpa beban.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Kau mau ke suatu tempat? Atau ada ide ingin melakukan sesuatu?" Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah balas bertanya padaku.

"Mana aku tahu! Bukankah kau sendiri yang membawaku ke sini? Kalau seperti ini, lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar saja!"

"Hey, jangan langsung marah dulu. Lihat, bukankah ini waktu yang tepat untuk berjalan-jalan menyusuri pantai sambil menunggu mataharinya terbenam?"

Waktu yang tepat apanya? Memangnya dia tidak lihat cuacanya begitu terik hingga kurasakan pipiku mulai panas karena terbakar?

Tanpa menghiraukan usulannya, aku malah berbalik dan berniat untuk kembali saja ke kamar, namun saat aku baru melangkah tiga kali, badan kelewat besar milik Park Chanyeol tahu-tahu telah menghalangi jalanku.

"Kalau kau kembali ke kamar, itu artinya kau memilih menghabiskan sisa hari dengan seks, seks dan seks."

"Yak!"

Aku menginjak kakinya sambil melirik kesana-kemari—takut kalau seandainya ada orang lain yang mendengar omong-kosong yang baru ia katakan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" sergahku sebal.

Lagi-lagi dia tertawa lepas hingga rasanya aku lupa bagaimana caranya merasa kesal pada lelaki itu.

"Seks atau ke pantai?" tawarnya sekali lagi.

"Ke pantai! Memangnya siapa yang mau melakukan _itu_ denganmu?"

Meski wajahku masih merengut sebal, namun hatiku yang persis seperti taman bunga di musim semi tak bisa berbohong. Chanyeol kembali menggenggam tanganku sambil sesekali menciuminya saat kami berjalan menuju pantai yang tak terlalu jauh dari hotel. Tanpa pria itu ketahui, aku diam-diam juga mengulum senyum saat menyadari betapa pas-nya ukuran tangan besar itu saat bergenggaman dengan tanganku yang lebih mungil.

Usulan Chanyeol menghabiskan sore di pantai tidak buruk juga.

Meski awalnya aku kesal karena tempat itu lumayan ramai, namun setelah Chanyeol membawaku ke bagian pantai yang lebih sepi, senyumku terus saja terkembang tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"Aku mau berenang!" putusku setelah tergiur akan jernihnya air kebiruan yang seakan mengundangku untuk bermain-main di dalamnya.

"Berenang?" Chanyeol tampak berpikir sebentar lalu lirikan matanya turun ke bagian bawah tubuhku. "Baiklah. Tapi lepas dulu celanamu. Benda ini akan mempersulit gerakanmu di dalam air."

"Yak!"

Chanyeol tak bisa dihentikan. Ia berjongkok di depanku, membuka kancing celana jins-ku lalu menariknya ke bawah dengan sekali hentakan. Kalau ada yang melihat, mungkin mereka pikir lelaki ini tengah mencoba melakukan pelecehan seksual padaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujarku malu saat mendapati Chanyeol terpaku setelah berhasil membuat kedua tungkai kakiku terbebas dari balutan celana. Aku hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam berbentuk segitiga di bawah sana—yang mana dalam posisi berjongkok seperti itu, Park Chanyeol pasti bisa melihat bagian selangkanganku terekspos di depan matanya. Pipiku rasanya panas sekali ditatapi seperti itu oleh suamiku sendiri. Jadinya, aku menarik kemeja putih kebesaran milik Chanyeol yang kukenakan agar semakin ke bawah untuk melindungi aset tubuhku dari sorot mata tajam itu.

"A-aku mau berenang sekarang—"

Ia mengerang kecewa entah karena apa, kemudian berdiri dengan celanaku yang berada di tangannya. "Baiklah, tapi hati-hati dan jangan berenang terlalu jauh. Aku akan mengawasimu dari sini."

"Kau tidak ikut berenang?" Aku berusaha agar nada suaraku tidak terdengar kecewa.

"Dan berakhir dengan penisku yang tegang karena melihatmu basah-basahan lalu kita melakukan seks di dalam air?" godanya sambil memainkan alis. "Kau mau mencoba? Katanya melakukan _itu_ di dalam air bagus untuk seseorang yang tengah hamil."

"Lupakan ! Aku berenang sendiri saja!" Aku berbalik lalu berjalan cepat menuju bibir pantai lalu melepaskan sepatuku atas pasir.

"Yak! Baekhyuna! Aku hanya bercanda!"

Kubiarkan saja dia berteriak hingga teriakan itu tak lagi kudengar setelah tubuhku tenggelam dengan sempurna di dalam air. Kesejukannya berhasil meredakan rasa panas di pipiku, menggantinya dengan ketenangan dan rasa bahagia yang meluap-luap. Ya, aku memang tidak sepenuhnya kesal pada Park Chanyeol dengan segala godaannya. Malah sejujurnya, aku merasa bahagia.

Kebahagiaanku itu membuatku lupa kalau kemarin aku terjun ke laut untuk melakukan percobaan bunuh diri paling bodoh dalam hidupku. Aku juga sudah lupa betapa sedih dan nestapanya hidupku setelah Chanyeol meninggalkanku sendirian di Seoul.

Aku berenang dengan riang seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali diajak bermain ke pantai. Menyelam, naik ke permukaan lalu berenang lagi. Setelah lima belas menit, aku mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di pinggir pantai dan dia menyuruhku untuk segera naik.

"Jangan terlalu lama, Baekhyuna. Tidak baik kalau kau terlalu letih." Dia berteriak dengan wajah yang tampak sedikit khawatir. Karena ingin melihat lelaki itu semakin mengkhawatirkanku, akupun kembali berenang semakin jauh alih-alih mengindahkan peringatannya. Namun saat aku muncul ke permukaan untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia tak lagi kudapati di sana.

"Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol, kau dimana?"

Pandanganku beredar kemana-mana, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Chanyeol masih berada di tempat ini selain celana dan sepatuku yang ditumpuk di salah satu sudut.

"Chanyeol?" Aku berenang mendekati pantai dengan rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba muncul. Apa jangan-jangan Park Chanyeol tergoda oleh gadis seksi berbikini yang kebetulan lewat lalu mereka pindah ke tempat lain agar tidak terganggu oleh kehadiranku? Atau mungkin Chanyeol—

"Yak! Yaakk! Hmpph!"

Sesuatu merengkuh pinggangku dari dalam air dan karena aku terkejut, gerakan meronta yang kubuat malah menyebabkan tubuhku hilang keseimbangan. Aku nyaris saja tenggelam kalau bukan karena lengan kokohnya yang mirip tentakel cumi-cumi raksasa itu membelit tubuhku dan membawaku ke permukaan.

Sesuatu itu adalah Park Chanyeol sialan.

"Kau! Kau mencoba membunuhku?!" bentakku saat kepala kami sudah berada di permukaan dan posisi tubuhku mulai stabil. Park Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa, ia berenang kecil mengitariku sambil menciprati air ke wajahku.

"Yak! Kau ingin mencari gara-gara? Baiklah, terima ini!"

Meski sempat kesal karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menghilang namun mendadak muncul dari dalam air seperti adegan yang pernah kulihat di TV, hati kecilku tampaknya merasa senang karena dia akhirnya ikut berenang bersamaku.

"Awalnya aku ingin memberi kejutan—memelukmu lalu berciuman di dalam air, bukankah itu romantis?" ujar Chanyeol yang berenang dengan gaya punggung satu meter di depanku. "Tapi ternyata aku tidak pandai melakukan hal-hal manis semacam itu. Aku malah hampir membuat kita berdua tenggelam."

Aku mendecih sambil mencipratkan air ke wajah menyebalkannya itu, "Kejutan apanya? Kupikir tadi kau menghilang karena sibuk berduaan dengan wanita seksi!"

"Siapa yang butuh wanita seksi kalau di hadapanku ada seseorang yang lebih cantik dan menggairahkan dari siapapun?"

"Yak!" Aku meneriaki lelaki itu saat kurasakan tangan usilnya meremas bongkahan pantatku dari dalam air dan setelahnya dia berenang menjauh sambil terbahak-bahak. Karena tak mau kalah, aku mengejarnya dan balas meremas tonjolan selangkangannya yang menggembung sempurna entah karena air atau karena hal lain.

"Wah, berhati-hatilah, Byun Baekhyun! Kalau yang kau remas itu protes dan minta dilepaskan dari kurungannya, bisa-bisa kau tak bisa berjalan hingga minggu depan!"

"Yak! Siapa yang menyuruhmu jadi mesum begini?!"

Selama lima belas menit, Chanyeol terus saja menggodaku dan aku membalas tingkah usilnya itu dengan pukulan dan cubitan kecil yang kutorehkan di sekujur badannya. Hingga persis saat matahari mulai terbenam dan lautan biru kini bermandikan cahaya keemasan, aku merasa kelelahan dan mengajak Chanyeol untuk segera naik ke pantai.

"Sebentar, ada sesuatu yang dari dulu sangat ingin kulakukan," ujarnya sebelum kami mencapai garis pantai dengan sempurna. Kami berada dua belas meter dari tepian, kakiku sudah bisa menjejak di dasar dan airnya kini tinggal sebatas dadaku.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh maksud, ia merengkuh pinggangku agar kami berdiri berhadapan dan dia menyatukan kening basah kami hingga menempel satu sama lain.

"Byun Baekhyun—"

Jantungku mendadak berdebar kencang sekali saat kedua tangannya merengkuh pipiku dan matanya menatapku dengan lembut.

"—maukah kau memulai semuanya dari awal dan menerimaku kembali sebagai suamimu?"

Park Chanyeol kembali melamarku dengan matahari terbenam yang membuat tubuh kami berubah menjadi siluet indah sebagai saksinya.

"Maukah kau bersabar dengan semua kebodohanku dan mengajariku apa artinya cin—"

Kalimatnya terhenti. Dia memundurkan tubuh sedikit dan kulihat lelaki itu berulang kali menelan liur dan tampak berusaha keras menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Cin—maksudku cin—"

Aku tahu, Park Chanyeol masih belum siap menyebutkan kata cinta dari bibirnya sendiri.

"Chanyeol, tak apa. Kau tak perlu meneruskannya kalau kau masih belum siap—"

"Jadi maksudku… aku menyayangimu, Baekhyuna! Aku benar-benar menyayangimu dan kuharap kau juga bisa balas menyayangiku—"

Ada sedikit rasa sakit dan kecewa saat dia lebih memilih menggunakan kata sayang alih-alih cinta, padahal aku sudah sangat ingin mendengarnya dari lelaki itu sejak dulu. Tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat kalau nyatanya Chanyeol masih belum bisa mencintaiku?

"Aku mengerti, Park Chanyeol. Ah, sebentar lagi akan gelap, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kamar saja?"

"Baekhyun, aku belum selesai—" Chanyeol menarik tanganku saat aku mencoba berjalan menuju pantai dengan hati yang terbebani rasa sedih. "Baekhyuna—"

Park Chanyeol memelukku dari belakang hingga kedua kakiku tak sanggup untuk meninggalkannya lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Aku minta maaf karena baru mengakuinya sekarang."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Ayo cepat pergi dari sini. Lihat, jari-jariku sudah mulai mengkerut kedinginan."

"Tunggu dulu, kau belum membalas lamaranku—"

Aku membalikkan badan hingga kami kembali berhadapan. Di depanku, yang kulihat sekarang adalah seorang pria yang menatapiku penuh harap, entah apa yang ia inginkan sebenarnya dariku dan hubungan ini. Belum cukupkah dia membuatku merasa menjadi lelaki paling malang di dunia setelah merasa kecewa karena dia hanya bilang sayang alih-alih cinta yang selama ini kuharapkan?

"Maukah kau—hmph!"

Disaksikan oleh cahaya keemasan senja yang mulai memudar, aku mencium Park Chanyeol atas keinginanku sendiri. Tak cukup mendominasi bibirnya yang tak memberikan perlawanan itu, aku mulai mengalungkan tangan di lehernya, menuntut agar dia balas menciumku detik itu juga. Mudah saja membakar gairah Park Chanyeol, hanya butuh sekian detik untuk membuatnya mengambil alih dominasi ciuman kami.

Lama sekali, hingga kupikir separuh tubuhku nyaris membeku oleh air laut yang semakin dingin.

"Mau dilanjut di kamar saja?" bisiknya sambil menjilati sisa-sisa liur yang menetes mengaliri daguku. Kuperhatikan, matanya seakan berkabut persis serigala jantan yang tengah dirundung birahi. Jangan lupakan celananya yang sudah menggembung tak karuan. Meski dia belum mencintaiku, tapi fakta bahwa aku selalu bisa membangkitkan gairahnya sudah cukup untuk membuatku bangga.

"Ung! Di kamar saja," bisikku lirih.

Park Chanyeol tersenyum puas sambil menggendongku keluar dari dalam air menuju kamar tempat kami menginap.

Malam itu, dia tak menyia-nyiakan sedetik pun waktunya tanpa menjamah tubuhku dan membuatku mengerang karena kenikmatan.

* * *

 **PINK SCOOTER**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun kesiangan karena Chanyeol baru selesai melakukan _itu_ denganku setelah pukul 3 dinihari. Kepuasan yang kudapatkan tak bisa diungkap dengan kata-kata. Tak hanya kepuasan jasmani, batinku juga merasa puas karena melihat suamiku mencapai orgasmenya hingga tiga kali. Apalagi saat ia menggenjotku sambil menyebut-nyebut namaku—rasanya aku bisa melayaninya semalam suntuk tanpa henti.

Hanya saja, kehamilanku membuatku cepat lelah dan Chanyeol juga khawatir sesuatu akan terjadi pada kandunganku kalau kami melakukan seks terlalu lama.

Saat aku menoleh ke samping, yang kudapati adalah wajah Chanyeol yang masih tertidur lelap dengan bibir setengah terbuka. Sepertinya yang kelelahan bukan hanya aku saja. Buktinya, Chanyeol mendengkur dan masih belum bangun padahal semestinya dia yang bangun duluan lalu menatapiku dalam-dalam hingga aku membuka mata.

Tak apa, jarang-jarang aku mendapat kesempatan memandangi suamiku saat dia masih terlelap. Jadi, biarkan aku menikmatinya selagi bisa.

"Huh, wajahnya polos sekali seakan-akan bukan dia yang tadi malam menghajarku habis-habisan," gumamku sambil memperhatikan wajahnya yang merupakan definisi tampan yang sesungguhnya. Oke, mungkin sempurna lebih pantas untuk menggambarkan lelaki yang tidur di sebelahku ini. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, semua yang ada di dirinya begitu sempurna.

"Ngh." Dia bergumam dengan tangan yang tanpa sadar menempel pada perutku. Saat kulihat Chanyeol mau membuka mata, aku langsung pura-pura tidur padahal aku tahu semua yang ia lakukan.

"Kasihannya. Baekhyun pasti kelelahan karena tadi malam," gumamnya pelan. Ia kemudian meletakkan kepalaku berbantalkan bahunya kemudian lanjut memejamkan mata dengan tangan yang mengelus-elus perutku perlahan-lahan.

Karena sentuhannya begitu lembut dan membuatku nyaman, tanpa kusadari aku akhirnya benar-benar tertidur sekian menit berikutnya.

Bulan madu kami berlanjut lagi setelah makan siang. Chanyeol terlihat begitu antusias saat menarik-narik tanganku agar mengikutinya dan ternyata skuter pink lucu yang terparkir di bagian samping resort itulah alasannya.

" _Tadaa_!" Dia tersenyum kelewat lebar dengan kedua mata yang berbinar seperti _puppy_ lucu saat mempersembahkan skuter itu di hadapanku.

"Apa ini?"

"Skuter,"

"Iya, maksudku apa-apaan dengan skuter?"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah mengambilkan helm yang juga berwarna pink lalu memasangkannya di kepalaku, "Kita akan pergi berkencan naik skuter!"

"Aku tidak mau! Pantatku masih perih dan benda ini tampaknya tidak terlalu empuk untuk diduduki!" rengekku sambil cemberut dan berusaha melepas helm yang kukenakan.

"Kata siapa tidak empuk? Lihat, jok-nya sangat nyaman dan—"

"Pergi saja sendiri! Aku mau kembali ke kamar!"

"Baekhyuna,"

Dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal, aku kemudian berbalik ke arahnya.

"Kau mau, kan?"

Kedua mata yang memandangiku penuh sorot memelas itu membuatku tak tega untuk menggeleng, yang mana pada akhirnya aku duduk dengan canggung di belakang Chanyeol tanpa tahu harus memegang bajunya atau memeluk pinggangnya saja.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau naik motor?" tanya Chanyeol saat ia mulai menyalakan mesin skuter tersebut.

"Siapa bilang?! Tentu saja aku pernah naik motor sebelumnya!"

Kai punya sebuah motor dan dulu dia pernah mengajakku berjalan-jalan meski tidak sering karena aku lebih suka duduk nyaman di dalam mobil. Tentu saja situasinya berbeda. Saat bersama Kai, aku bebas-bebas saja mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya dari belakang saat ia mengemudi tanpa merasa canggung sedikit pun. Tapi yang akan memboncengku adalah Park Chanyeol! Bagaimana kalau dia sampai tahu jantungku berdebar gila-gilaan hanya karena jarak duduk kami yang nyaris berdempetan ini?

"Eng, Baekhyuna?"

"A-apa?"

"Bisakah kau mundur sedikit? Kau memborong seluruh jok untukmu semua,"

"Ah, maaf." Aku tersipu malu saat menyadari Chanyeol yang hanya mendapat sedikit tempat di ujung jok dan dadanya nyaris menempel pada stang.

"Nah, begini lebih baik. Kau siap?"

"Mmh."

"Kalau begitu—" Park Chanyeol meraih kedua tanganku lalu melilitkannya di perutnya sendiri. "—pastikan tanganmu tetap berada di sini karena sebentar lagi Park Chanyeol Sang Pembalap akan menunjukkan kebolehannya. Bakal berbahaya kalau kau sampai jatuh."

Meski sedikit sebal oleh kalimatnya, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuannya. Pelukanku di perutnya kupererat, dan tanpa diminta, aku meletakkan pipiku di belakang pundaknya. Hari ini dia mengajakku kencan, baiklah. Meski tidak berekspektasi terlalu tinggi, tapi mendengar kata kencan sudah bisa membuatku merasa senang.

"Tiga, dua, satu, berangkat!"

 _Vrooom_!

Huh, pembalap apanya? Orang-orang yang berjalan di pinggir sana itu bahkan bisa mendahului laju skuter kami berkat Chanyeol yang menyetir dengan kecepatan paling rendah!

"Yak! Bisa lebih cepat lagi, tidak?" omelku sambil mencubit pelan perutnya. Lelaki itu hanya membalas dengan tawa renyah, sesekali menaikkan gas tapi kembali menurunkannya sesaat kemudian.

"Berkendara dengan kecepatan tinggi itu tidak baik, Baekhyuna. Bayi kita bisa muntah di dalam sana, kau tahu?"

"Kalau begitu, lupakan naik skuter dan ayo berjalan saja!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Berpegangan yang erat!"

"Yak! Pelankan sedikit!"

Naik skuter bersama Chanyeol tidak buruk juga. Kami berhenti di beberapa _spot_ menarik untuk sekedar menikmati pemandangan ataupun berfoto. Omong-omong, kami sudah beberapa bulan menikah namun belum pernah berfoto bersama. Dan entah dapat bisikan dari mana, Park Chanyeol mengajakku mengambil _selca_ pakai ponselku yang kemarin Sehun berikan padanya.

"A-aku tidak pintar berpose," ujarku gugup saat ia mencoba mendekatkan wajah kami untuk berfoto.

"Ei, ayolah. Kalau kau tidak pintar berpose, lalu kenapa ada ribuan _selca_ di ponselmu?"

"Kau mengutak-atik ponselku? Yak!"

"Bilang kimchi! Ah, wajahmu terlihat kesal. Ayo kita ulang lagi!"

Meski jarang ditunjukkan, ternyata Chanyeol punya sisi imut juga. Ia memaksaku mengambil _selca_ dengan berbagai gaya—memajukan bibir, menggembungkan pipi, dan saat kami sibuk berdebat tentang pose bagaimana yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya, aku tanpa sengaja mengecup bibirnya bertepatan dengan jari Chanyeol yang menekan tombol _shoot_ di layar ponsel.

"Ma-maaf," aku semakin gugup tak tertahankan apalagi ketika melihat ada foto kami yang tampak tengah berciuman di layar ponsel.

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Ka-karena aku menciummu—"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga minta maaf."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mau balas menciummu,"

Di tepi jalan dekat taman bunga matahari, kami lagi-lagi berciuman dengan hebatnya seolah tak ambil pusing akan orang-orang yang mungkin lewat dan mendapati kami tengah saling memagut bibir. Park Chanyeol duduk menyamping di skuter yang ia parkirkan dan aku berdiri ditengah di antara kedua pahanya. Ia memegangi rahangku seakan-akan takut bibirku yang tengah ia kulum habis-habisan tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Dia baru melepaskan ciumannya saat nafasku mulai tersengal.

"Bagaimana rasanya berciuman denganku, Baekhyuna?"

Bagaimana mungkin pipiku bisa tidak memerah kalau dia menanyakan itu padaku dengan mata sendu namun sorotnya tampak berbahaya seakan bisa menerkamku kapan saja itu?

"Kau-kau buruk dalam berciuman!"

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak rambutku, "Apakah aku seburuk itu hingga membuat wajahmu semerah ini dan bibirmu juga sebengkak ini?"

Sebelum aku sempat mendelik dan melontarkan caci-maki padanya, Chanyeol telah memasangkan kembali helm ke kepalaku dan menyuruhku naik ke atas skuter.

"Simpan tenagamu karena kencan kita masih belum usai. Dan kalau ingin meneriakiku, sebaiknya nanti malam saja saat kita—kau tahulah apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti malam."

Meski kesal, anehnya hatiku rasanya berbunga-bunga apalagi saat Chanyeol mengedipkan mata sambil tersenyum manis sekali padaku. Ingin rasanya aku menyeretnya pulang ke kamar hotel sekarang juga dan melakukan kegiatan yang enak-enak bersamanya.

Tempat selanjutnya yang kami tuju adalah sebuah festival tahunan yang diselenggarakan oleh sebuah kampus di Jeju. Ada banyak sekali _stand_ menarik di sana, sama banyaknya dengan gadis-gadis mahasiswi yang berebut menarik Chanyeol untuk mengunjungi tenda mereka. Menyebalkan sekali! Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, si Caplang itu mau-mau saja digilir dari satu _stand_ ke _stand_ lainnya.

"Kau Chanyeol, kan? Aku Jinhee _noona_! Masih ingat denganku?"

" _Oppa_! Aku Yoomi, putri Bibi Jang yang berjualan kerang di pasar dulu! Kenapa _Oppa_ jarang sekali pulang ke Jeju?"

"Apa? _Oppa_? Yak, Kim Yoomi! Kau ribuan tahun lebih tua dari Park Chanyeol jadi jangan berani-beraninya memanggilnya _oppa_! Iya kan, Chanyeol _oppa_?!"

Dan masih banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyebalkan lainnya. Tapi di atas itu semua, Park Chanyeol menjawab mereka dengan sopan entah itu hanya untuk tujuan beramah-tamah atau bagaimana.

"Eh? Yang dari tadi di belakangmu itu siapa?" Seluruh gadis yang dari tadi memberondong Chanyeol sontak mengalihkan pandangan padaku. Aku refleks mengkerut ketakutan—wajah-wajah mereka tampak seperti singa betina yang pejantannya diganggu dan mereka siap mencabik habis seluruh kulitku kapan saja.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkannya. Sayang, kemarilah."

"Sa-sayang?" Gadis-gadis itu mulai berbisik kebingungan, terlebih saat Chanyeol menarikku dan merangkul pinggangku di hadapan mereka semua.

"Ini Byun Baekhyun. Istri, ah tidak—suami? Apapun sebutannya, dia adalah pasangan hidupku sekarang."

"APA?!"

Dan sepuluh menit selanjutnya, kami disibukkan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang seakan tak ada habis dari mereka yang secara mengejutkan tidak menganggap berita pernikahan kami ini adalah sesuatu yang memalukan. Awalnya gadis-gadis itu tidak percaya, namun saat aku menunjukkan perut besarku sambil mengulum senyum malu-malu, mereka semua menjerit kegirangan secara mengejutkan.

"Boleh kuelus perutmu?"

"Apa kalian sudah tahu jenis kelaminnya?"

"Nanti kalau sudah lahir, kalian akan menamakannya siapa?"

Aku sampai pusing karena gadis-gadis itu tak berhenti mewawancaraiku. Dengan wajah memelas dan sorot mata penuh arti, aku melirik Chanyeol yang tampak menikmati saat-saat dimana mereka menyiksaku dengan beribu pertanyaan.

" _Noonim-deul_ , kurasa sudah cukup dengan pertanyaannya karena Baekhyunku sepertinya tampak kelelahan. Iya kan, Sayang?"

Aku mengangguk cepat seperti anak anjing dan tersenyum girang saat Chanyeol berhasil membawaku keluar meninggalkan _noona-noona_ menggemaskan yang tampak tak rela karena harus melepaskan kami. Setelah berpamitan dan berjanji akan mengunjungi Jeju lagi bersama bayi kami nanti, akhirnya kami berjalan melihat pertunjukan yang lainnya.

"Eh, sepertinya ada lomba foto di depan sana. Mau lihat?"

Aku mengangguk sambil menggamit lengan Chanyeol penuh posesif, takut kalau nanti ada gadis-gadis yang kembali memonopolinya dariku.

"Wah, ternyata foto pakai _hanbok_! Hm, hadiahnya lumayan juga," gumam Chanyeol sambil memandangi tumpukan hadiah yang disediakan untuk para pemenang nantinya.

"Baekhyuna, ayo kita ikut!"

"Apa? Ti-tidak, kau saja, oke? Aku tidak terlalu suka ikut acara-acara seperti ini."

Chanyeol mengerutkan bibir, "Tapi hadiah pertamanya adalah gelang!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kalau kita menang, aku akan memberikan gelangnya untukmu."

"Tapi aku tidak terlalu suka memakai gelang. Lagipula, aku bisa membelinya sendiri—baiklah, baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum girang kemudian menyeretku menuju panitia untuk mendaftar. Dan seharusnya, aku tidak usah merasa kasihan atas wajah memelasnya tadi karena pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang harus menahan kesal.

"Bagaimana ini? Kami tidak punya _hanbok_ cadangan untuk yang pria," ujar salah satu panitia sambil memandangku dengan wajah gugup. "Kalau kalian ingin ikut, salah satunya harus memakai _hanbok_ untuk wanita."

Chanyeol melirikku dengan ragu kemudian mengembalikan _hanbok_ yang sudah sempat diberikan untuknya. "Kalau begitu, kami tidak usah ikut saja. Baekhyun tidak mungkin mau memakai baju untuk perempuan."

Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan cinta buta. Atau mungkin saja aku telah berubah menjadi budak cinta Park Chanyeol, karena setelah melihat sedikit raut kecewa di wajahnya, aku tanpa pikir panjang langsung merebut baju-baju tradisional itu dan memutuskan untuk ikut saja.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau? Park Chanyeol, aku akan memakai _hanbok_ ini tapi kau harus berjanji untuk merebut gelang itu untukku, oke?"

Itulah alasan kenapa setengah jam kemudian aku dan Park Chanyeol menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang menyemut di dekat panggung.

"Wah, dia cantik sekali!"

"Pria di sebelahnya juga sangat tampan!"

"Aku yakin setelah ini mereka akan ditawari menjadi perwakilan budaya Korea!"

"Peserta nomor 5—Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol! Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah!" Diiringi oleh musik tradisional Korea dan tepuk tangan yang super riuh, aku dan Chanyeol berjalan bak model mengelilingi panggung yang disediakan sambil tak lupa menebar senyum kemana-mana.

"Kita seperti pasangan pengantin dari jaman Joseon, iya kan?" bisik Chanyeol sambil melambai-lambai ke arah penonton.

"Apakah acaranya masih lama? Ikat kepala konyol ini membuatku pusing."

Selanjutnya, seluruh peserta disuruh melakukan pose terbaik mereka dan para juri yang sepertinya adalah dosen-dosen dari fakultas seni dan kebudayaan semacamnya akan diberi kesempatan untuk menilai seluruh penampilan. Dan hasilnya tentu saja seperti yang kalian tebak, kami menang telak dengan nilai sempurna. Dikaruniai wajah tampan dan cantik bukan salah kami sama sekali. Jadi, saat panitia menyerahkan kotak perhiasan dengan tulisan Pandora di atasnya, aku langsung menerimanya dengan senyum lebar secerah matahari meski peserta lain terutama yang wanita memandangiku penuh keirian. Setelah acaranya selesai, kami dipersilahkan untuk mengganti kembali pakaian yang dikenakan.

"Kau senang?"

"Hm, tidak buruk juga. Ini buatku, kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan pipiku yang tadi dipoles bedak tipis-tipis oleh tim tata rias sebelum kami naik ke atas panggung.

"Tentu saja untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Chan—"

"Chan? Apakah itu nama panggilan baru untukku?"

Aku menunduk malu-malu kemudian kabur setelah mengecup pipinya tiba-tiba. Namun, bagian bawah _hanbok_ yang berupa rok lebar itu membuatku susah bergerak dan aku hampir saja jatuh tersandung kainnya kalau bukan karena Chanyeol yang dengan sigap menangkap badanku sebelum aku limbung.

"Yak! Tadi itu sangat berbahaya, kau tahu?" pekiknya gusar.

"Maaf," Aku tertunduk sambil menyesali diri karena kecerobohanku nyaris saja membahayakan bayiku. Tampaknya Chanyeol melihat saat aku mengelus perutku dengan lembut—dia langsung berlutut di hadapanku sambil menempelkan telinganya di permukaan perutku yang tertutup baju.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nak? Kau pasti terkejut karena tadi _Mommy_ berlarian dan hampir jatuh, iya kan?"

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, aku tersenyum. Tak peduli peserta lain yang memandangi kami dengan tatapan aneh saat mereka lewat menuju ruang ganti, Chanyeol masih tetap dengan posisinya. Sampai ketika suatu tendangan terasa dari dalam perutku dan Chanyeol terperanjat kaget karenanya.

"Ta-tadi itu apa?" tuntutnya dengan wajah horor. Kedua matanya melebar dan mulutnya menganga, "A-ada yang bergerak dari dalam perutmu!"

"Tentu saja ada! Dia sudah berusia lima bulan dan belakangan ini mulai aktif menendang," ucapku bangga. Aku menarik tangannya agar diletakkan kembali di perutku, "Diam dan rasakan."

Aku tahu. Park Chanyeol langsung jatuh cinta pada bayi yang kukandung saat tendangan itu kembali ia rasakan. Hah, betapa mudahnya bagi _Baby_ untuk membuat sang ayah jatuh cinta padanya, tidak seperti aku yang sulitnya bukan main.

"Ke-kenapa dia menendang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa kau tidak sakit saat dia melakukannya?"

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja dia menendang karena dia adalah bayi yang sehat! Sedikit sakit, tapi itu tak ada artinya sama sekali dengan kebahagiaan yang kurasakan."

Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca miliknya menatapku dalam-dalam. Sesaat kemudian, dia menarikku ke salah satu sudut ruangan yang sepi dan penuh tumpukan kardus lalu mulai menciumiku habis-habisan.

"Yak! Hen-hentikan! Nanti ada yang melihat!"

"Biar saja!"

"Hmphh!"

Meski awalnya menolak, namun pada akhirnya aku terjatuh dalam kenikmatan bibir Chanyeol yang seakan tak pernah cukup untukku. Aku bohong tentang ciumannya yang buruk karena bagiku, dia adalah pencium terbaik di dunia.

"Baekhyuna, kau tahu tidak? Dari tadi aku merasa _tegang_ karena kau terlihat begitu menggairahkan dengan pakaian seperti ini."

Menggairahkan apanya? Bahkan seluruh tubuhku tertutup rapat kecuali leher putihku yang sedikit terekspos. Jangan-jangan Park Chanyeol berfantasi liar karena melihatku mengenakan pakaian wanita dan memakai sedikit riasan di wajah.

"Aku ingin melakukannya sekarang. Sebentar saja, boleh tidak?"

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak? Melakukan seks di tempat yang ramai dan besar kemungkinan dipergoki orang seperti ini malah membuat adrenalinku menanjak naik seiring dengan gairahku yang juga terbakar.

"Janji hanya sebentar!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian menaikkan rok kupakai hingga sebatas pinggul. Aku berdebar kencang saat ia mulai merabai tubuhku bagian bawah, apalagi saat ia menurunkan karet celana _hanbok_ yang ia pakai lalu mengeluarkan penisnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah menegang sempurna.

Sambil berpegangan pada tembok yang dikelilingi tumpukan karton, aku mengerang tertahan ketika benda besar miliknya perlahan mulai masuk ke _hole_ -ku yang telah merindu sentuhannya. Oke, sampai disini saja karena seluruh prosesnya terlalu nikmat untuk diceritakan.

Bagi Chanyeol, setengah jam mengeluar-masukkan penisnya di dalamku hanyalah sebentar saja, padahal aku klimaks dua kali dan hampir merosot jatuh karena lututku terlalu lemas. Setelah membenahi kembali pakaian kami, Chanyeol membawaku ke ruang ganti untuk mengembalikan baju tradisional yang kami kenakan.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" kata salah satu panitia yang menatap kami dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kami tersesat. Iya kan, Baekhyuna?" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal.

"Ya sudah. Cepat ganti baju kalian di sebelah sana."

Berganti pakaian di ruangan sesempit ini juga sama sekali tak membantu. Chanyeol masih sempat-sempatnya mengocok-ngocok penisku hingga spermaku berceceran di pintu ruang ganti. Dia baru berhenti setelah aku menjambak rambutnya dan menjewer telinganya dengan kesal. Setelah memerintahkannya menyeka ceceran cairanku hingga bersih, aku pun keluar dari sana dengan wajah merona sambil mengulum senyum.

Melakukan seks kilat dengan Chanyeol nyatanya membuat perutku lapar. Kami kemudian makan di sebuah kedai kecil yang ada di sebelah barat arena festival. Jadi ini yang dinamakan bulan madu? Chanyeol menyuapiku dengan penuh romantis tak peduli pengunjung lain melirik kami diam-diam. Tak hanya itu, dia juga memperlakukanku bak seorang ratu di sepanjang hari.

Namun tentu saja bulan madu kami belum berakhir, karena masih banyak hal-hal lain yang kami lakukan hingga malam menjelang. Tapi aku akan menceritakannya lain kali saja, karena tangisan bayiku membuat seluruh pikiranku yang tersedot oleh masa lalu akhirnya kembali pada masa sekarang.

* * *

 **GO HOME**

* * *

Aku langsung turun dari jendela dan berlari kecil menghampiri Jiwon yang menangis kencang dari dalam boks-nya. Dia tertidur selama hampir tiga jam dan sekarang memang sudah waktunya untuk minum susu.

" _Cup, cup, cup_ —anak kesayangan _mommy_ sudah bangun ternyata." Bayi tampanku langsung terdiam saat aku mengangkatnya dari ranjang lalu menggendongnya di dadaku. Aku memeriksa celananya dan sepertinya diaper-nya sudah sangat basah.

"Baiklah, kita ganti diapermu dulu ya sayang—" Aku kemudian membawanya ke tempat tidurku yang berada di balik akurium besar.

Semenjak Jiwon pintar merangkak dan duduk, proses mengganti diaper tidak lagi semudah yang dulu. Baru saja aku hendak mengambil diaper baru dari dalam tas, dia sudah merangkak sambil terkikik lucu menuju pojok tempat tidur. Aku menarik kakinya dengan gemas dan dia membalasku dengan tawa melengkingnya yang terdengar indah di telingaku. Begitu juga saat diaper-nya kupakaikan, dia menjejak-jejakkan kaki lalu kembali merangkak kabur sambil tertawa. Sama seperti ayahnya, tampaknya menggodaku adalah salah satu hal menyenangkan bagi Jiwon.

Setelah dia rapi kembali, aku kemudian meletakkan Jiwon di atas permadani bulu dan menarik kotak mainan yang ada di atas meja. Dia sudah bisa duduk dengan baik dan sangat aktif bermain, jadi aku bisa meninggalkannya sebentar untuk menghangatkan susu meski ia harus tetap diawasi.

"Jiwona, susunya sudah siap—" Dia menoleh dan dua gigi lucunya langsung menyambutku saat dia tersenyum lebar. Salah satu hal favoritku tentang Jiwon adalah senyumannya. Dia pintar sekali tersenyum dan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya ikut menarik sudut bibir mereka tinggi-tinggi. Begitu melihat botol susu kesayangannya ada di tanganku, Jiwon langsung melemparkan boneka yang ia pegang kemudian merangkak girang menuju ke arahku. Dia adalah buah hati kecintaanku—langsung saja bayi lucu itu kugendong sambil duduk sofa dan dia menyedot susunya dengan lahap.

Dia begitu indah. Ini semua begitu indah untukku.

" _Daddy_ datang—"

Tak peduli seberapa sukanya Jiwon pada Chanyeol, tetap saja dia masih kalah oleh sebotol susu. Tak ada yang boleh mengganggu Jiwon saat dia menikmati acara minumnya, meski sang ayah telah pulang bekerja dan menyusul kami ke lantai atas. Bayiku cuek saja dengan mulut yang menghisap dot-nya tanpa henti.

"Dia menggemaskan sekali." Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk menggangguku saja. "Sama sepertimu."

Kami berciuman sebentar dan harus terinterupsi oleh suara jatuh dari botol susu Jiwon yang telah kosong.

"Nyeolh!"

Dari pangkuanku, Jiwon merangkak sedikit untuk berpindah ke pangkuan Chanyeol yang langsung memeluknya dengan penuh cinta. Kubiarkan saja ayah dan anak itu melepas rindu setelah berpisah selama beberapa jam, aku memilih untuk membereskan mainan Jiwon yang berserakan karena sebentar lagi kami akan pulang ke rumah.

Berapa kali harus kubilang kalau ini semua sangat indah? Pemandangan dimana Chanyeol yang baru pulang bekerja harus rela rambutnya diacak-acak oleh Jiwon yang terkikik tanpa henti, Jiwon yang tertawa melengking saat Chanyeol menciumi perutnya, saat dua pria kecintaanku itu saling berkomunikasi dengan bahasa aneh yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu—semuanya benar-benar indah.

"Yun—" Suara lirih itu membuat anganku buyar dan mataku langsung menoleh pada Jiwon dalam hitungan detik.

"Eh? Apa dia baru saja memanggilku? Chan, suruh dia memanggilku lagi!"

Habis bilang begitu, Jiwon menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Chanyeol. Mereka berdua kembali terkikik seolah-olah mengerjaiku adalah hal paling menyenangkan di dunia. Aku menasehati diriku sendiri untuk tidak merasa kesal. Karena saat Jiwon beranjak semakin besar nanti, aku akan selalu mendengar dia memanggil namaku dengan penuh cinta. Tidak perlu terburu-buru.

"Aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang."

Dengan Jiwon yang bersandar nyaman di dadaku dan tanganku yang digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol, kami keluar dari kamar di lantai 61 dan bersiap pulang menuju rumah. Ayahku sedang ada kunjungan ke luar negeri. Biasanya, dia akan ikut menyusul ke rumah kami untuk makan malam dan bermain bersama Jiwon hingga cucunya itu tertidur. Yang membuatku lebih bahagia adalah Jiwon yang juga tampak sangat menyayangi kakeknya, tidak hanya kakek Byun, tapi juga kakek-nenek dari pihak Park.

"Chan, aku tiba-tiba rindu dengan Mama dan Papa Park. Bukankah sudah dua minggu mereka tidak datang berkunjung ke Seoul?" kataku saat kami berada di dalam lift. Sekeliling dinding lift itu dilapisi oleh cermin dan Jiwon suka sekali memandangi wajahnya di sana—mungkin sambil memuji betapa imut dan tampannya dia, entahlah.

"Nanti setelah sampai di rumah kita melakukan _video call_ dengan mereka, oke? Aku yakin mereka juga merindukan kau dan Jiwon."

"Ung!"

Setelah lift-nya terhenti di _basement_ parkiran, Chanyeol merangkul pundakku dan kami berjalan beriringan menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir di tempat khusus bagi mereka yang katanya orang-orang penting di perusahaan ini. Jiwon kuletakkan di dudukan khusus bayi miliknya di jok belakang, dan setelah memastikan dia nyaman, kami berdua kemudian masuk ke jok depan.

"Siap berangkat?"

" _Let's go_!"

Chanyeol memacu Audi R8 berwarna hitam mengkilap yang merupakan pemberian ayah untukku. Awalnya aku sempat menolak karena harga benda itu lumayan mahal dan aku juga tidak terlalu suka kalau beliau terus-terusan menghadiahiku sesuatu, tapi karena dia terus memaksa dan mengancam akan menculik Jiwon kalau aku tidak mau, akhirnya aku menerimanya juga.

Jiwon tidak terlalu rewel saat berkendara. Selagi ada _pacifier_ yang senantiasa menempel di mulutnya dan musik klasik yang kuputar dengan volume sedang—dia akan duduk santai di tempatnya.

"Waktu cepat sekali berlalu, iya kan?" gumamku sambil menatap jauh menembus jendela. "Rasanya baru kemarin kita dipertemukan, sekarang kita sudah menjadi pasangan dengan bayi delapan bulan paling hebat yang pernah kulihat."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu meraih tangan kiriku yang kuletakkan di atas paha.

"Kau benar. Meski aku sangat bersyukur atas segalanya, tapi aku sedikit tidak siap melihat Jiwon bertumbuh secepat ini. Aku ingin dia terus menjadi bayi selamanya." Chanyeol mengecup tanganku sekilas kemudian fokus kembali pada jalanan di depan.

"Eh? Kau memakai gelang itu?"

"Kenapa kau baru sadar?" rajukku sambil mengangkat tangan kiriku lebih tinggi. "Kupikir aku menghilangkannya, tapi tadi pagi aku melihatnya di dalam kotak perhiasanku yang terselip di boks mainan Jiwon."

Gelang itu adalah gelang yang dulu kami menangkan saat lomba foto di Jeju. Kuberitahu kalian, kenangan gelang ini begitu besar, tidak hanya sekedar benda yang kami dapat gratisan dari suatu acara.

"Kau ingat, Baekhyuna? Kau meninggalkan gelang ini di dalam tasku sebelum kau memutuskan pergi untuk mendatangi Kyungsoo."

Sorot mata Chanyeol berubah sedih, seakan-akan kepalanya dipaksa mengingat kembali sesuatu menyakitkan yang pernah menimpa kami berdua.

"Kupikir itu adalah sebuah tanda perpisahan darimu, kupikir kita tak akan pernah bertemu selamanya."

Aku hanya menatapnya dari samping kemudan mengelus bahunya pelan.

"Karena itulah, saat kau terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit waktu itu, aku memasangkan gelang ini di tanganmu."

"Kau juga duduk menungguiku sepanjang hari, iya kan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku bahkan tak mandi dan makan berhari-hari sampai kau akhirnya membuka mata dan langsung mencari-cari keberadaanku."

"Ck, seluruh tingkahmu secara jelas mengatakan kalau kau sudah mencintaiku waktu itu, Park Chanyeol. Lalu kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja cintamu saat aku sadar? Bukankah itu romantis sekali?" Dia mengaduh saat pinggangnya kucubit pelan. "Kenapa kau membuatku menunggu lama sekali hanya untuk mendengar kata cinta padahal kau sudah merasakannya sejak lama?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, "Kau lupa nama tengahku? Park Bodoh Chanyeol—tentu saja aku baru menyatakan cinta setelah kau hampir menyerah, karena suamimu ini adalah seseorang yang bodoh, dungu, tolol—"

"Kau suami paling hebat yang pernah ada, Chan." Aku membelai pelan rambutnya bagian belakang, berusaha tidak memecah konsentrasinya saat mengemudi. "Bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup kalau pada akhirnya kau sadar kalau dirimu juga mencintai Byun Baekhyun sama besarnya."

"Siapa bilang sama besar? Aku yang lebih dan paling mencintaimu, Baekhyuna."

"Aku."

"Aku."

Perdebatan kami terpotong oleh suara ocehan Jiwon yang tampaknya dari tadi asyik memantau kami dari tempat duduknya. _Pacifier_ -nya sudah entah kemana dan sekarang bayi kami itu sibuk tersenyum dibarengi celotehan lucu yang membuatku penasaran sekali akan artinya apa.

* * *

 **Jiwon's Special Diary**

* * *

Aku tidak tahu umurku sudah berapa karena yang kutahu adalah badanku semakin besar dan kuat dari hari ke hari. Keahlianku adalah menjejakkan kaki dan tanganku ke segala arah, mengompol, menangis, membuat _mommy_ -ku khawatir, minum susu hingga habis lalu tidur selama berjam-jam. Lahir ke dunia tidak buruk juga karena aku belajar banyak hal. Salah satu hal favoritku adalah mengeksplor kemampuan terpendam yang dimiliki tubuh mungilku ini.

Seperti menangis, misalnya.

Aku baru tahu kalau dengan mengeluarkan suara tangis melengking yang sesungguhnya tidak pas untuk bayi gagah sepertiku ini bisa membuat _mommy_ menghampiriku dalam hitungan detik dan membujukku sambil mendekap tubuhku di depan dadanya. _Mommy_ akan bersenandung, mengajakku berbicara, mengelus-elus punggungku—rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku sayang sekali pada _mommy_ dan ingin terus bersamanya sepanjang waktu. Sayangnya, _mommy_ terkadang meninggalkanku sendirian di dalam boks untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga dan aku merasa kesepian karenanya.

Oleh sebab itu, aku akan selalu menangis tiap kali _mommy_ tidak berada di sampingku dan baru diam setelah dia mengangkatku dari keranjang bayi konyol ini dan menggendongku menempel di tubuh hangatnya.

Aku juga sangat menyayangi _daddy_ dan diam-diam memuji dalam hati betapa gagah dan tampannya lelaki itu. Kalau ia berdiri, leherku sampai sakit karena harus mendongak untuk menatapnya, padahal aku masih terlalu muda untuk bisa mengendalikan leherku sendiri. Pelukan _daddy_ juga tak kalah hangatnya dengan _mommy_. Malah lebih mendebarkan karena tubuh tingginya membuat gendongannya juga tinggi dan adrenalinku seakan terpacu waktu itu. Tolong jangan tanyakan darimana aku tahu tentang adrenalin, oke?

"Jiwona, mana senyumnya?"

Hal lain yang kupelajari adalah bertingkah imut akan membuatmu semakin disukai oleh orang-orang di sekitarmu. Meski sebenarnya aku sudah imut tanpa harus berusaha, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk sedikit bersusah-susah, kan?

Lihat saja, saat aku menarik otot-otot sekitar mulutku untuk melebar hingga gusi polosku terekspos sempurna, _mommy_ dan _daddy_ akan berteriak kegirangan kemudian menciumiku bertubi-tubi. Rahasia dari senyum indahku adalah Park Chanyeol. Ayahku itu suka sekali tersenyum lebar hingga gigi putih miliknya terlihat berkilauan di mataku. Karena aku ingin menirunya, jadi aku belajar tersenyum sesering yang kubisa—supaya terlihat keren seperti ayahku.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kupikir aku bukan lagi bayi kecil yang hanya tahu menangis untuk cari perhatian. Aku sudah bisa mengangkat kepalaku, berguling, bertumpu pada perutku, duduk meski harus dipegangi dan hebatnya sekarang aku sudah bisa merangkak.

Namun bertumbuh besar tidak selamanya menyenangkan, kalian tahu? Tidak sampai kalian merasakan bagaimana sakit dan tak nyaman-nya tumbuh gigi.

Aku ingat, malam itu aku terbangun karena merasakan gusiku sangat gatal dan pipiku bengkak. Seperti biasa, aku selalu menangis kalau tak mendapati siapapun ada di dekatku. Aku tahu _mommy_ dan _daddy_ tengah tidur di ranjang besar yang diletakkan empat meter dari keranjangku, tapi mereka tak kunjung bangun meski aku sudah meraung keras-keras.

Aku takut sekali. Berbagai cara kulakukan untuk menghentikan rasa gatal yang menyiksa mulutku seperti mencecap-cecapkan lidah, menggesek-gesekkan tanganku—tapi tak satupun berhasil. Sebenarnya sejak kemarin aku sudah merasakannya, tapi ini yang paling parah.

Aku terus menangis, berharap _mommy_ akan datang dan membantuku keluar dari ketersiksaan ini.

"Chan—Jiwon—"

Kasihan _mommy_ , sepertinya dia terlalu letih dan tak sanggup bangun untuk meladeniku. Apa aku sebaiknya berhenti menangis saja? Tapi—tapi kenapa badanku rasanya aneh?

"Jiwona, ssst—tenanglah. Kau mengompol lagi, ya? Sebentar, oke? _Daddy_ akan menggantikan diapermu setelah itu kita minum susu."

" _Daddy_! Aku sedang tidak ingin minum susu atau apapun! Aku hanya ingin kau menghentikan gusiku yang bertingkah ini!"—tentu saja yang keluar dari mulutku adalah ocehan yang manusia dewasa tak akan mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Kenapa masih menangis?" Park Chanyeol bergumam dan seketika matanya melebar. "Astaga, badanmu demam!"

Beberapa waktu lalu aku pernah sakit hingga harus dirawat, dan sepertinya hal itu menimbulkan trauma sendiri untuk _daddy_. Aku merasa bersalah, tapi sesuatu yang menusuk-nusuk gusiku ini membuatku tak bisa melampiaskan ketidaknyamanan selain dengan menangis.

 _Daddy_ menggendongku dengan penuh kelembutan lalu pelan-pelan membangunkan _mommy_ yang masih terlelap. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantung ayahku yang berdebar kencang sekali, pertanda kalau dia tak siap menerima kenyataan kalau aku kembali jatuh sakit.

"Baekhyuna, se-sepertinya Jiwon demam."

Tak butuh lima detik untuk membuat Byun Baekhyun terbangun setelah kata demam ia dengar. Ia merabai tubuhku dan membandingkan dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi wajahnya lebih terlihat tenang daripada _daddy_ , "Hanya sedikit demam, tapi aku akan telepon dokter Kim untuk memastikan."

Dokter baik hati itu rela datang tengah malam begini hanya untuk memastikan keadaanku dan katanya, aku sedang mengalami gejala tumbuh gigi. Setelah memberikan obat penurun demam dan beberapa nasehat, dokter Kim akhirnya berpamitan pulang.

"Pantas saja beberapa hari ini Jiwon mengeluarkan air liur banyak sekali dan dia sedikit rewel, ternyata tubuhnya tengah mempersiapkan untuk tumbuh gigi," kata _mommy_ sambil tersenyum. "Jiwona, tidak apa-apa—itu tandanya Jiwon kami bertumbuh dengan baik." _Mommy_ bilang begitu sambil menciumi pelan pipi bengkakku. ,

" _Daddy_ bangga padamu, _son_. Besok kita pergi beli _teething toys_ , oke?"

Malam itu, aku kembali rewel saat mereka akan menidurkanku di dalam keranjang bayi. Aku hanya ingin bersama _mommy_ dan _daddy_ —jadi mereka mengalah dan akhirnya aku tidur di antara mereka berdua. Gatal di gusiku sedikit reda saat aku mengemut jari _daddy_ , tapi sepertinya puting susu _mommy_ terlihat lebih kenyal untuk dikulum. Karena tertutup piyama, aku kesulitan untuk meraihnya dan kembali berakhir dengan menangis keras-keras.

Tentu saja Byun Baekhyun adalah ibu terbaik di dunia. Dia tahu apa yang kuinginkan—jadinya dia melepas kancing piyama dan memposisikan putingnya tepat di mulutku. Meski dadanya rata dan tak mengeluarkan susu, tapi _nipple_ -nya lumayan besar dan membuat gusiku terasa nyaman saat menggigitnya pelan-pelan.

"Apakah sakit?" bisik Chanyeol yang memandangi aksiku menyusu sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku yang hanya ditumbuhi sedikit rambut. Baekhyun menggeleng meski kerutan kecil di dahinya menandakan kalau sedotanku sedikit membuat putingnya perih.

"Tak apa, aku bisa menahannya. Kasihan Jiwon, tumbuh gigi pasti membuatnya tidak nyaman sekali."

Seperti itulah pengalamanku. Tapi tidak buruk juga, karena setelah masa-masa menyiksa itu berlalu, satu gigi imut muncul di permukaan gusiku bagian bawah diikuti oleh satu gigi lainnya seminggu kemudian.

"Awww, Jiwon imut sekali! Sehun, kita bawa pulang Jiwon ke rumah, boleh ya?" kata Paman Luhan saat menggendongku sambil memperhatikan gigi-gigi yang menjadi daya tarik terbaruku itu. Karena senang dibilang imut, aku tersenyum semakin lebar agar dia bisa melihat betapa lucunya gigi kecil yang belum tumbuh sempurna di gusiku itu.

"Chanyeol pasti tidak memperbolehkan kita menculik anaknya."

"Hng, tapi Jiwon imut sekali—"

"Aku bisa memberimu bayi kalau kau ingin. Lima sekaligus juga bisa."

Hei-hei, orang dewasa! Setidaknya turunkan aku dulu kalau ingin berbisik mesum di depanku, oke?

Paman Sehun dan pamanku yang lain bernama Kai sama saja mesumnya. Omong-omong tentang Paman Kai, aku merindukannya karena dia hanya datang mengunjungiku beberapa bulan sekali. Tapi dia dan Paman Kyungsoo selalu menelepon dan bahkan mengirimiku hadiah-hadiah dari Paris. Ah, aku harus mengeksplor kemampuan tubuhku agar semakin baik lagi. Supaya kalau nanti mereka datang ke Korea, mereka akan terkesima oleh betapa gagah dan kerennya bayi yang baru berusia beberapa bulan sepertiku ini.

"Jiwona, waktunya makan anggur!"

Oke, aku akan lanjut bercerita nanti saja karena sekarang adalah waktunya untuk menikmati _snack_ -ku. Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan _daddy_ tidak perlu pergi bekerja. Jadi, kami bertiga punya waktu seharian untuk bermain-main sampai aku puas. _Daddy_ melepaskanku dari pelukannya dan aku langsung merangkak girang menuju _mommy_ yang langsung mendudukkanku di atas _feeding chair_. Dia menyiapkan anggur yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil di dalam mangkuk dan aku langsung meraupnya dengan tangan gempalku.

Aku harus makan dengan banyak agar cepat besar dan tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang keren seperti _daddy_ dan bisa diandalkan untuk melindungi _mommy_.

Oh, aku lupa bilang. Diantara semua kemampuan hebat yang kumiliki, menyebutkan nama Chanyeol adalah yang paling membuatku bangga. Dan kemarin, aku baru saja berhasil menyebut nama _mommy_ tapi lidahku masih sedikit sulit untuk mengucapkannya dengan fasih.

Selagi aku makan, kedua orangtuaku asyik menontoniku sambil sesekali menyuapkan potongan anggur itu ke mulutku. Ah, bahagia sekali rasanya! Kuharap kami bertiga akan tetap seperti ini selama-lamanya.

"Nyeolh!"

"Iya, sayang? Nyeolh ada di sini, jangan khawatir."

Aku membawa tangan kecilku ke arah mulutnya dan menanti dengan dada berdebar. Pergerakanku masih terbatas dan belum bisa kukendalikan sepenuhnya, jadi wajar saja kalau tangan kecilku masih belum bisa menggenggam seluruh sisa anggur yang ada di dalam mangkuk.

"Kau ingin berbagi anggur dengan Nyeollie? Terima kasih—nyam!"

"Ei—kau tidak membagi anggurnya dengan _mommy_?"

Senyumku tersungging. Saat _mommy_ mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, aku langsung mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengecup bibirnya sambil menempelkan tangan penuh liurku di pipinya. Aku suka sekali dicium dan mencium _mommy_ —entah kenapa.

"Yun," bisikku pelan hingga membuat matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca setelah ia mendengar namanya kusebut. "Baekhyun, _mommy_ -ku sayang—Jiwon adalah yang paling mencintaimu di dunia ini,"—itu adalah kalimat selanjutnya tapi yang terdengar dari mulutku hanyalah gumaman berupa da-da—mmh—bu-bu-bu.

"Kau ingin bilang kau mencintai _mommy_ , Jiwona? Benarkah? Ugh, _mommy_ juga sangat mencintaimu, sayang!"

Setiap ibu itu adalah ajaib. Mereka akan menjadi yang pertama mendatangimu saat kau merasa dunia ini tak begitu adil, dan mereka pulalah yang akan mengerti apa maksudmu meski kau tak mengutarakannya secara langsung. Namun dibalik itu semua, seorang ayah tak kalah ajaibnya. Kehangatan dari tangan besar mereka selalu bisa membuatmu merasa aman dan terlindungi. Aku, Park Jiwon, merasa sangat beruntung bisa terlahir di tengah keluarga kecil ini.

Karena anggurku sudah habis dan aku merasa sedikit lelah setelah bercerita panjang lebar, aku mulai merasa mengantuk dan ingin segera ditidurkan. _Mommy_ mengganti pakaianku yang sedikit basah dan memakaikan diaper baru—lalu setelahnya, mereka berdua berbaring mengapitku di tengah-tengah.

Cerita-cerita tentang masa lalu mereka adalah nina bobo terbaik favoritku dan kata-kata cinta dari mereka akhirnya mengantarkanku ke alam mimpi penuh keindahan.

 **TBC**

* * *

Well, aku tahu ceritanya membosankan, sorry for that, tapi anehnya aku nulis ini semua dengan hati senang tanpa beban sedikitpun. Saking menikmatinya, gak terasa hampir 12 k aja wkwkw. Aku tahu masih banyak yang menggantung, kalau ada waktu, aku pasti akan lanjut walau entah kapan.

.

So, there was a party in front of my dorm and has ended like 45 minutes ago. The music was too loud and there were sooo many people on the 6th floor of the R block building. And guess what? I saw two super cute men were kissing in the balcony right in front of my poor eyes! Because my room is on the 7th floor, I could see everything clearly! I was hiding behind my curtain when a very handsome guy sitting near the window spotted me and he was like, "What are you doing there, kid?"

wtf. A fujo was caught red-handed.

.

Okay, see ya.

Norway, 21st of Oct 2018.


	15. Chapter 15

**Baby Ziyu**

* * *

Semenjak Jiwon bisa berdiri dengan baik dan melangkah satu-dua kali di bulan kesepuluh, memiliki seorang bayi rasanya lebih menantang daripada di awal-awal dulu. Dia luar biasa aktif bergerak, hingga terkadang aku mempertanyakan darimana tubuh kecil yang ia miliki mendapat energi sebesar itu. Setiap detik rasanya penuh tantangan, setiap menit tak ada yang terlewat tanpa membuat jantungku berdebar dengan kencang. Contohnya seperti yang terjadi sekarang.

Baru satu detik aku mencegahnya berdiri di dekat konter dapur dan mencoba menggapai keranjang kecil berisi anggur yang baru dicuci, kini Park kecilku itu sudah berjalan riang ke arah meja makan sambil, menarik ujung taplak dengan tenaga penuh dan membuat apa saja yang ada di atasnya jatuh berserakan ke lantai.

"Jiwona, astaga!"

Tidak, aku berteriak bukan karena marah oleh kenyataan bahwa mangkuk berbentuk mobil berbahan plastik berisi bubur yang baru saja selesai kubuat atau air putih hangat di dalam cangkir lucu bermotif Pororo itu semuanya tumpah berhamburan hingga lantai mengkilapku jadi kotor, tidak. Atau karena bubur dengan campuran brokoli dan wortel itu ikut menciprati pakaian Jiwon hingga mungkin aku akan kesulitan untuk mencucinya nanti, bukan itu juga alasannya.

Aku hanya kesal karena merasa tak bisa mengawasi bayiku dengan baik.

"Yun! _Mo-mommyyyyyyy_!" Lengkingan Jiwon yang bergema di seantero dapur membuatku semakin kesal pada diriku sendiri. Aku langsung menghambur dan berlutut memeluk Jiwon, mencoba menenangkan diriku dengan cara menghirup aroma khas bayi yang putraku miliki dan mengatakan padanya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Sst, tenanglah."

Selesai berpelukan selama beberapa saat, Jiwon menatapku dari balik pelupuk basahnya dengan wajah menyesal. Aku tahu kalau makhluk menggemaskan yang ada di hadapanku itu ingin bilang _'Maaf karena telah merusak makan siangku, Mommy!_ ', namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya ocehan tidak jelas karena bercampur isak tangis.

" _Mommy_ tidak marah padamu, jangan khawatir." Jiwon melirikku sebentar kemudian tertunduk. Lelaki kecilku itu kemudian menyodorkan tangan kirinya yang terkena tumpahan bubur padaku, meminta untuk diberi perhatian lebih. Tumpahannya tidak banyak, hanya saja menimbulkan semburat kemerahan di sekeliling kulitnya yang terkena. Wajar saja, buburnya baru dimasak dan bahkan asapnya masih mengepul saat tadi kuletakkan di atas meja.

"Tapi kalau tangan Jiwon seperti ini, _mommy_ jadi sangat khawatir. Apakah ini sakit?" Aku memegang tangannya dengan lembut sambil kutiup pelan setelah membersihkannya dengan air dan tisu. Kulitnya tidak melepuh seperti yang kutakutkan, syukurlah. Mata berair basah itu mengerjap perlahan dan aku bisa melihat sedikit ketakutan di sana—rasanya aku seperti tersedot ke masa lalu, melihat diriku sendiri dimana aku akan mendapat pukulan dari ayah atau dari saudari-saudariku atas kesalahan kecil yang kubuat meski pada waktu itu usiaku masih sangat muda.

Tentu saja, aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak membiarkan Jiwon mengalami hal yang sama. Baik aku sendiri, Chanyeol ataupun orang lain—tak ada yang berhak marah-marah dan melayangkan pukulan mereka ke tubuh putraku atas ketidak-sengajaan kecil yang ia lakukan. Tidak hanya putraku, tapi untuk seluruh anak yang ada di dunia—ketahuilah, tak seorang pun dari mereka yang pantas untuk mendapat pukulan karena yang harusnya mereka terima adalah cinta.

"Lain kali Jiwon harus lebih berhati-hati, oke? Menarik taplak seperti tadi berbahaya, _son_ —bagaimana kalau tadi mangkuk dan cangkirnya mengenai kepala Jiwon hingga membuatnya terluka? Memangnya Jiwon mau melihat _Mommy_ menangis karena melihat Jiwon kesayangan ini kesakitan?"

Aku tidak tahu apakah bayiku sudah mengerti apa yang kukatakan atau tidak, namun dari caranya kembali menyusupkan diri ke pelukanku setelah tangannya kembali bersih, aku bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau dia paham maksudku. Hatiku menghangat ketika pelukan Jiwon seolah menghantarkan kata-kata maaf yang belum bisa ia ungkapkan secara verbal.

"Sekarang, maukah Jiwon duduk yang manis dan bermain dengan Pororo selagi _mommy_ membuatkan bubur yang baru?" bujukku beberapa saat setelah selesai membereskan kembali kekacauan yang ia buat.

Si tampan mungilku tersenyum hingga tiga giginya—Jiwon mendapatkan satu gigi baru di gusi bawah sejak bulan lalu—terlihat. Ia tidak berontak ketika aku meletakkannya di atas permadani dan langsung memeluk boneka Pororo besar yang dihadiahkan Kyungsoo untuknya. Aku menggantikan bajunya dan menemaninya sekitar semenit dan baru kembali ke dapur setelah merasa Jiwon akan baik-baik saja kalau kutinggal sebentar.

" _Mom-my! Booo! Kyaaa!"_

Namun hanya bertahan selama dua menit saja. Aku tengah memotong-motong wortel ketika kurasakan sesuatu menyelinap di antara kakiku diiringi dengan kikik menggelikan yang persis seperti tawa _Tinkerbel_ l di film yang pernah kutonton dulu.

"Oh, astaga! Harus kuapakan anakmu ini, Park Chanyeol?"

Saat aku menunduk untuk menatapnya, Jiwon ternyata tengah sibuk bermain petak umpet di sela-sela kakiku. Entah apa hal menyenangkan yang ia temui di sana, tapi tampaknya Jiwon seru sekali dengan kegiatannya merangkak mengitariku, menarik-narik ujung celanaku, dan hingga pada akhirnya kepala mungil itu menyundul lututku lumayan keras. Ia jatuh terduduk kemudian berdiri lagi dengan gerakan yang menggemaskan.

"Hei, Chanyeol kecil!"

Jiwon memeluk kakiku dan menengadah untuk balas memandangku—saat itulah untuk kesekian kalinya aku kembali jatuh cinta pada Park kecil yang dihadiahkan Chanyeol untukku itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, ketakutan yang menurutku tak beralasan karena memarahi Jiwon adalah hal terakhir yang terpikirkan olehku. Ataukah lututku tadi menyakiti kepalanya hingga kesayanganku itu tampak seperti akan menangis karenanya? Tapi kuragukan itu, karena sekarang aku paham arti dari tatapan itu. Jiwon hanya sedang ingin perhatianku dan tak rela kalau aku lebih terfokus pada masakan ketimbang padanya.

"Kau sepertinya tak bisa _mommy_ tinggal sebentar saja, iya kan? Kenapa kau ini persis sekali seperti ayahmu, hm? Baiklah kalau begitu—"

Dan sesaat kemudian, Jiwon terkikik bahagia setelah aku mengambil _baby sling_ dan menggendongnya di punggungku. Ia tertawa sambil menjejakkan kaki kecilnya ke segala arah. Dengan cara itu pulalah aku kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang sempat berantakan—memasakkan kembali bubur sekaligus menyiapkan makan siang untuk Chanyeol. Itu hanya satu dari sekian banyak cerita sehari-hari yang kulalui bersama Jiwon kalau Chanyeol sedang pergi bekerja dan di rumah hanya ada kami berdua.

Dan selanjutnya, aku tengah memberi makan Jiwon ketika ponselku berdering.

" _Nuna_?"

Yang menelepon adalah Anna, kakak ketigaku. Aku langsung cepat-cepat mengangkat panggilannya—khawatir kalau-kalau sesuatu terjadi pada wanita cantik kesayanganku itu. Namun kekhawatiranku menguap setelah aku mendengar suara riangnya dari seberang sana, _"Bisakah kau datang ke rumah? Luhan sudah pulang dari China dan membawa kejutan untuk kita semua!"_

"Benarkah?"

Minggu lalu, Luhan mendadak harus pergi ke China karena ada sesuatu—dan Sehun menyusul dua hari kemudian. Aku tidak tahu kejutan apa yang Anna maksud, tapi sepertinya aku harus pergi ke sana dan melihatnya langsung agar karena kakakku tidak mau bilang cerita selengkapnya.

"Baik, _Nuna_. Aku akan segera datang ke sana—"

 _"_ _Jangan lupa bawa Jiwonku dan hati-hatilah dalam berkendara, oke?"_

"Oke, _my princess!_ Dah!"

Setelah panggilannya terputus, aku kemudian menelepon Chanyeol untuk meminta izin ingin pergi ke rumah ayah. Dia tidak pernah melarang, malah senang sekali karena itu artinya hubunganku dengan keluargaku semakin bagus dari hari ke hari. Chanyeol juga bilang akan menyusul segera kalau pekerjaannya di kantor sudah selesai.

 _"_ _Apakah Jiwon ada di situ, Baekhyuna?"_

"Tentu saja! Mau berbicara dengannya?"

 _"Ung!"_

"Jiwona, ini Nyeolh ingin berbicara denganmu—"

"Nyeolh?"

Selagi Jiwon sibuk bertelepon dengan ayahnya—kalian pasti tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum kalau melihat gaya imut anakku ketika memegang ponsel, menaruh benda itu di telinganya, mendengarkan suara Chanyeol dengan wajah serius seperti orang dewasa—aku menyiapkan tas berisi keperluan Jiwon lengkap dengan mainan kesukaannya dengan cekatan. Berkunjung ke rumah ayah tidak akan berlangsung cepat, apalagi ada Anna dan yang lainnya di sana.

Dua puluh menit kemudian semua sudah beres dan aku menyetir mobil dengan Jiwon yang kuletakkan di jok belakang. Tak lupa mampir sebentar ke toko kue langganan Anna dan membawakan wanita paling penting dalam hidupku itu sebuket bunga mawar sebagai hadiah.

Dan kalian ingin tahu apa yang menyambutku di rumah ketika tiba setengah jam kemudian? Seorang bayi mungil yang masih berusia kurang dari dua minggu.

"Bukankah ini hebat? Aku sudah menganggap Luhan dan Sehun sebagai adikku sendiri—maka aku juga akan menganggap bayi imut ini sebagai keponakanku!" Anna nyaris melonjak dari kursi rodanya karena tak bisa menahan rasa bahagia atas keberadaan bayi berbungkus selimut pink yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"Akan kalian beri nama siapa malaikat ini?"

"Namanya Ziyu, _my lady_ ," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum—saking lebarnya hingga membuat mata rusa miliknya digelayuti kristal bening yang nyaris jatuh. Aku belum pernah melihat Luhan sebahagia ini, hingga rasanya kebahagiaan itu ikut mempengaruhiku meski aku sendiri belum sepenuhnya paham apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Lengkapnya Oh Ziyu, _miss_ —putra dari Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan." Sehun menambahkan kalimat itu sambil menarik Luhan dalam rangkulan. Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum dengan sorot mata bertabur cinta sebelum akhirnya mencuri sebuah kecupan saat Anna tidak melihat.

"Oh Ziyu~ kau indah sekali seperti namamu! Ah, aku jadi ingat waktu dulu Jiwon masih sekecil ini! Kenapa rasanya waktu cepat sekali berlalu, iya kan?"

Jiwon yang merasa namanya disebut menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik gendongan, mencoba melihat apa yang bibinya miliki dalam dekapan—ia menatap ke satu titik itu dengan penuh penasaran dan setelahnya memandangku seolah ingin menuntut sebuah jawaban.

Jawaban yang pertanyaan saja masih bergantungan di bibirku tanpa terucap.

"Tunggu—"

Semua mata memandang ke arahku. "—jadi Ziyu ini adalah putra kalian? Ta-tapi sejak kapan? Aku tidak tahu kalau Luhan bisa mengandung sepertiku dan kalian belum menikah—"

"Dia tidak harus dilahirkan oleh Luhan untuk mendapat gelar itu, bukan? Luhan mencintainya dan aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak mencintainya juga—itulah alasan kenapa dia menjadi anak kami, Baekhyuna," ujar Sehun bangga, ekspresi yang sama ketika Chanyeol mendengar Jiwon menyebut namanya untuk yang pertama kali. "Dan karena Ziyu sudah ada, kami akan melaksanakan pernikahan segera."

"Itu benar, Baekkie. Sebenarnya Ziyu adalah anak dari sepupuku yang sayangnya—" Luhan berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas, "—meninggal tepat saat Ziyu terlahir ke dunia. Pihak keluarga dari ayahnya ingin Ziyu dikirim ke panti asuhan karena mereka tidak sanggup untuk merawatnya, karena itulah aku langsung pergi ke China dan meminta pada mereka agar Ziyu buatku saja."

Astaga. Kenapa hidup tidak adil sekali bagi bayi kecil yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam pelukan nyaman Anna tersebut?

"Aku tahu Luhan tidak akan sanggup untuk merawat bayi seorang diri, karena itulah aku datang dan menawarkan diri untuk jadi ayahnya. Proses adopsinya lumayan cepat dan kami langsung membawanya ke Korea karena Luhan sudah tak sabar untuk menunjukkannya pada kalian semua."

Aku tidak tahu harus tersenyum atau bagaimana, hanya saja, aku turut merasa prihatin atas kenyataan yang baru saja kudengar tentang Ziyu. Diam-diam aku bersyukur karena bayi itu akhirnya menjadi milik Luhan dan Sehun sekarang—mereka akan menjadi orangtua yang hebat di masa depan, aku yakin itu.

" _Mo-mmy_?" Jiwon mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di dadaku sambil berbisik lirih. Telunjuk kecilnya ia arahkan pada Ziyu seolah sedang bertanya, _"Itu apa?"._

"Jiwon mau melihat Ziyu?" bisikku. Ia mengangguk malu kemudian membenamkan wajahnya lagi ke dadaku.

"Kau mau menggendongnya?" tanya Anna sembari bersiap menyodorkan Ziyu ke arahku.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja! Kau adalah paman-nya, Baekkie! Tentu saja kau boleh menggendongnya sesukamu!" Luhan tampak berbinar sekali ketika melihat Anna memindahkan Ziyu ke dekapanku, ia bahkan membantu memindahkan Jiwon agar duduk di sofa. Rasanya—mirip ketika menggendong Jiwon untuk pertama kali. Bayi cantik itu menggeliat perlahan namun tampak nyaman sekali saat kudekap. Ketika kuperhatikan lebih seksama, mungkin aku akan berpikir dia adalah bayi perempuan karena wajahnya yang kelewat mungil dan bulu matanya yang lentik-lentik itu. Persis ketika aku menduga Jiwon dulunya juga adalah seorang perempuan.

"Dia cantik sekali dan—mirip Luhan?" Aku memandangi si bayi dan Luhan secara bergantian dan setuju kalau bagian yang paling mirip dari mereka adalah matanya—sama-sama persis rusa.

"Tentu saja mirip! Ibunya adalah kakak sepupuku dan wajah kami memang sedikit mirip, nanti akan kutunjukkan fotonya padamu!"

Aku hanya terlalu takjub pada bayi yang baru saja menjadi keluarga baru kami itu hingga tak sadar kalau di sebelahku ada Jiwon yang memandangi Ziyu dengan wajah tak kalah kagumnya. Pandangan yang hanya kudapati ketika dia melihat sebotol penuh susu dan si kecilku itu nyaris tak berkedip selama beberapa saat—cukup aneh karena biasanya Jiwon sangat posesif terhadapku namun kali ini ia tak protes ketika ada anak lain yang juga mendapat kasih sayangku di depan matanya.

" _Mom_ —" Jiwon mulai merengek pelan, menunjuk-nunjuk Ziyu yang terlelap dengan telunjuknya.

"Jiwon ingin menyentuhnya? Boleh, tapi hati-hati, ya? Sentuh Ziyu yang lembut agar dia tidak terbangun. Nah, kemarilah."

Saat itulah aku melihatnya. Persis ketika telapak Jiwon menyentuh pipi Ziyu untuk yang pertama kali, saat itu jugalah aku tahu pandangan apa yang putraku miliki di kedua matanya. Semua yang ada di sana juga melihat hingga kami saling bertukar pandang dengan sorot mata penuh arti.

"Zi-yu?"

Ziyu adalah nama ketiga yang berhasil Jiwon sebutkan dengan fasih. Butuh waktu lama untuk mendengar nama kami orangtuanya disebutkan, tapi Ziyu hanya butuh sekian menit untuk membuat Jiwon memanggil namanya dengan lancar.

"Ziyu?" Jiwon mengulanginya lagi, seolah ingin meminta pendapatku tentang apakah caranya melafalkan nama itu sudah tepat atau belum. "Ziii-yuuu?"

"Iya, Nak. Namanya Ziyu—dia adalah adik Jiwon mulai dari sekarang. Berbuat baiklah padanya, oke?"

Jiwon kembali terpaku pada wajah malaikat dalam dekapanku itu. Ini bukanlah pengalaman pertamanya bertemu bayi lain, karena aku kerap membawa Jiwon berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman dan bermain dengan anak lain yang kebetulan kami jumpai disana. Hanya saja, ini pertama kalinya Jiwon terpaku pada wajah seseorang selama bermenit-menit selain padaku dan Chanyeol.

"Ah, senangnya punya anak yang sebaya~ Nanti kita pergi berbelanja pakaian dan kebutuhan anak kita bersama-sama ya, Baekkie? Kau juga harus mengajariku banyak hal tentang cara merawat bayi yang benar! Iya kan, Sehun? Nanti kau antar kami berbelanja, oke?"

Aku tersenyum dan membiarkan saja Luhan mulai berceloteh tentang hal-hal yang akan kami lakukan bersama-sama sebagai orangtua muda. Sehun juga tampak asyik mendengarkan Luhan dan tak ada yang sadar kalau Jiwon mulai mamaksa untuk merayap ke atas tubuh Ziyu, mendekatkan wajahnya pada bayi itu dan _cup_ —sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirnya tanpa ada yang berhasil mencegah. Dan setelahnya, Jiwon memberikanku sebuah senyuman paling imut dan menggemaskan yang pernah kulihat. Ada sorot malu-malu di matanya, namun yang lebih mendominasi adalah kebanggaan atas apa yang telah berhasil ia lakukan di depan umum. Namun senyum itu tak berlangsung lama, karena mendadak Ziyu bergerak gelisah karena Jiwon nyaris saja menimpa tubuhnya kalau bukan karena kupisahkan dengan sigap. Tiga detik kemudian, kelopak mata sewarna bunga mawar merah muda itu terbuka dan tentu saja, dia menangis keras sekali hingga Jiwon terkejut dan ikut menangis juga.

"Oh, astaga—"

Aku langsung menyerahkan Ziyu pada Luhan karena harus menenangkan putraku yang ikut-ikutan histeris.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jiwona. Ziyu baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir."

Tapi kali ini Jiwon sulit sekali untuk ditenangkan. Meski Ziyu sudah berhenti menangis dan kini tengah disusui oleh Luhan di dalam boks kecil di depannya, Jiwon masih juga terisak namun mata persis Chanyeol yang ia miliki sesekali melirik ke arah si bayi dengan sorot penasaran. Lebih tepatnya ke arah botol susu yang baru habis seperempatnya itu.

"Ziyu—"

"Jiwona, jangan! Astaga!"

Belum sempat kucegah, Jiwon sudah turun dari pangkuanku dan tertatih menuju boks Ziyu dengan kaki gempalnya yang ia paksa berjalan lebih jauh dari lima langkah. Biasanya ia selalu terjatuh di langkah keenam, namun kali ini tidak. Perhatiannya pada Ziyu tampaknya mendorong lelaki kecil itu untuk bisa berjalan lebih lama. Persis ketika ia tiba di samping bayi Luhan itu, Jiwon langsung merebut botol susu yang tengah disedotnya dengan lahap dan kemudian memasukkan ujungnya ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Jiwona, itu bukan susu Jiwon—"

Sekali lagi, Ziyu kembali meraung hingga Jiwon kembali terkejut dan panik karenanya. Mata kecilnya bergulir resah memandangi para orang dewasa, namun ia cepat-cepat mengembalikan botol susu yang sempat ia rampas dan terdiam di samping boks Ziyu dengan wajah yang siap akan menangis. Tangannya memegangi pinggiran boks, sekali-dua kali kakinya melemah dan terjatuh, tapi rasa penasarannya akan Ziyu membuatnya kembali berdiri dan melongok ke dalam tempat bayi cantik itu berada.

Park Chanyeol, harus kuapakan anakmu ini? Dia masih bayi tapi mata jelinya sudah bisa membedakan mana yang cantik dan mana yang tidak? Bisakah kau percaya itu?

Sehun dan Anna yang dari tadi hanya diam mengamati ikut tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mereka bergurau tentang aku yang akan mendapat menantu di usia muda dan sebagainya hingga aku merasa tak enak pada Luhan. Sama seperti Jiwon, aku ikut tersipu malu namun segera kugendong kembali putraku agar tidak mengganggu Ziyu yang tengah menyusu.

"Jiwon menyukainya?" bisikku ketika kami kembali ke sofa. Semua orang dewasa yang ada di sana terbahak, tak menduga kalau Ziyu akan langsung mendapat penggemar di hari pertama ia datang ke Korea.

" _Mommy_ tahu kalau Ziyu manis, tapi jangan _flirting_ dengannya sekarang, oke? Nanti kalau Jiwon sudah tidak pakai diaper lagi dan telah tumbuh sebesar _daddy_ , barulah Jiwon diizinkan untuk mendekati Ziyu," kataku sambil menciumi pipi Jiwon penuh sayang.

"Itu benar, Jiwona. Kalian masih bayi dan terlalu muda untuk mengenal cinta-cintaan. Hah, aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan Byun Baekhyun namun ternyata anak kamilah yang akan bersatu di masa depan—bisakah kau percaya itu, Lu?" Sehun terbahak hingga sudut-sudut matanya berair.

"Aku tidak keberatan menyerahkan Ziyu untuk Jiwon, iya kan Baekkie? Jiwon akan tumbuh menjadi pria yang bisa diandalkan seperti Chanyeol dan sudah pasti dia akan membuat Ziyuku bahagia!"

Sudah pasti Jiwon tidak mengerti kalau para orang dewasa tengah menggodanya. Hanya saja, sorot penasaran yang anakku miliki di wajahnya tak kunjung hilang hingga aku tak tega saat menyadari dia tak berhenti menatap ke arah boks itu seolah sedang minta izin ingin melihat lagi seseorang yang ada di dalamnya.

Pun ketika Chanyeol akhirnya datang menyusul, Jiwon lebih memilih bermain di dekat kotak bayi Ziyu sambil sesekali berdiri untuk melongok ke dalam dengan wajah kebingungan ketimbang bermain di pangkuan sang ayah seperti biasa. Ketika Ziyu akhirnya terbangun untuk sebentar, Jiwon dengan gagahnya mengeluarkan seluruh mainan yang kubawa untuk dipamerkan kepada si bayi mungil. Sudah pasti ia tidak mendapat respon seperti yang diinginkan karena Ziyu belum mengerti dan bahkan pandangan matanya masih tidak fokus.

Namun tantangan selanjutnya adalah mengajak Jiwon pulang. Dia kembali histeris begitu tahu kami akan kembali ke rumah dan dia akan berpisah dengan Ziyu yang telah merebut hatinya selama beberapa jam terakhir. Luhan dan yang lainnya ikut merasa iba dan terus memaksa agar kami menginap saja. Namun aku tidak tega pada Chanyeol—dia pasti merasa sedikit sungkan karena sedang berada dalam teritorial Byun meski ayah dan kedua kakakku yang lain sedang tidak berada di sini. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya bayanganku, karena sesungguhnya, Chanyeol adalah menantu kesayangan di keluarga kami.

"Kau ingin menginap di sini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus bahuku lembut, membentuk pola bulat-bulat dengan ujung jarinya yang hangat.

"Lalu bagaimana aku menyiapkan kebutuhanmu untuk pergi ke kantor besok pagi?"

"Kita bisa pulang pagi-pagi sekali, jangan khawatir. Dan kau juga pasti rindu tidur di kamarmu sendiri seperti dulu, jadi kupikir menginap adalah pilihan terbaik."

Aku menimbang-nimbang tawaran itu dan mengangguk setelah mataku bertemu pandang dengan Jiwon yang berkaca-kaca. "Baiklah, kau menang, Chanyeol kecil! Ayo ganti bajumu dengan piyama dan langsung tidur setelah menghabiskan susumu, mengerti?"

"U-ung!" Jiwon mengecup ringan bibirku sebagai tanda terima kasih.

* * *

 **In My Room**

* * *

"Hah, rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak berduaan seperti ini. Iya kan, Baekhyuna?" Pipiku langsung semerah apel ketika Chanyeol berbaring di sisiku hingga ranjangnya terasa sempit dan langsung menyurukkan badanku ke dalam pelukan lengan panjangnya yang super hangat. "Kupikir sejak Jiwon ada, kita sudah jarang mendapatkan privasi untuk berdua."

Aku mencubit perutnya dengan lembut, "Jangan bilang kau sedang berpikir hal-hal mesum tentangku, Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku memang selalu berpikir yang mesum-mesum tentangmu, Park Baekhyun—tidak pernah tidak. Wajahmu, tubuhmu, desahanmu—semua tentangmu membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi."

"Dasar mesum!"

"Aku mesum hanya untukmu."

Pipiku panas sekali tapi menyurukkan wajahku ke dadanya malah memperparah keadaan. Entah aku harus berterima kasih pada Jiwon atau tidak—tapi keadaan ini terjadi semua karena dia. Jiwon sama sekali tidak mau beranjak dari dekat keranjang bayi Ziyu. Bahkan ketika sudah waktunya tidur dan Ziyu sudah lama terlelap setelah disusui, anak kami itu masih saja betah menunggui meski matanya sudah terkantuk-kantuk. Saat Chanyeol menggendongnya ke kamarku untuk ditidurkan, Jiwon kembali histeris dan melayangkan wajah protes pada sang ayah. Ia baru tenang setelah Sehun mengambil alih dan mengajaknya turut serta untuk tidur di kamar mereka bersama Ziyu.

Ya, Luhan adalah _butler_ kesayangan Anna dan sudah dianggap sebagai adik sendiri—tidak hanya dia, Sehun dan Kai juga selalu dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga Byun sejak dulu. Karena itulah, Luhan tidak bisa menolak ketika Anna memintanya untuk tinggal bersama di rumah ini. Apalagi setelah aku dan Chanyeol menikah dan kami sudah punya rumah sendiri—Anna merasa kesepian karena kedua saudari kami yang lain dan juga ayah selalu sibuk mengurus bisnis. Jadi, kamar Luhan ada di bagian belakang dan kamarku ada di lantai atas yang kalau mau berteriak pun, tidak akan ada yang dengar.

"Malam ini apakah boleh?" bisik Chanyeol sambil mengendusi pelipisku bak serigala nakal. "Selagi tidak ada yang mengganggu kita, bolehkah aku bermanja-manja dengan Baekhyun kesayanganku ini?"

"Na-kal sekali," pekikku tertahan ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menyusupkan tangan ke dalam celana piyamaku. Kulitku langsung merinding merasakan sentuhannya, namun ini terlalu nikmat untuk dihentikan begitu saja.

"Boleh ya? Hm?"

"Satu kali saja—Chan, dan jangan keluarkan di dalam! Akh!"

Dan malam itu, Chanyeol memanjakan tubuhku hingga aku mencapai puncak kenikmatan itu tiga kali berturut-turut. Setelah kami selesai bercinta, Chanyeol beristirahat sebentar sebelum akhirnya memakai celananya kembali dan turun dari ranjang.

"Jadi, di tempat inikah Baekhyunku tumbuh besar?"

Aku seperti mengalami _dejavu_ ketika menyaksikan Chanyeol berkeliling kamarku sambil memegangi apa saja yang bisa ia raih. Dulu aku melakukan hal yang sama di kamarnya di Jeju—ternyata rasanya sangat mendebarkan karena belahan jiwaku seakan tengah mempelajari masa laluku yang ia lewatkan sebelum kehadirannya di hidupku.

"Hanya sampai aku SMP kalau tidak salah," jawabku. Kami baru saja bercinta dan tubuh telanjangku masih terbalut selimut hingga aku merasa malas untuk turun, jadi aku tetap di ranjang dan mengamati semua yang Chanyeol lakukan. "Aku, Sehun dan Kai lebih sering berkelana di dunia luar daripada menghabiskan waktu di rumah neraka ini. _Well_ , dulunya neraka—"

"Apakah ini Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah figura foto berisikan potretku dengan Kyungsoo kecil di sana. Seingatku foto itu diambil tak lama setelah dia dan ibunya masuk ke rumah kami bertahun-tahun yang lalu—awalnya sebagai pelayan. Kami tampak tertawa lebar dengan mainan robot berada di tangan—waktu itu aku berbagi mainanku pada Kyungsoo dan dia tampak bahagia sekali karenanya.

"Hm, bukankah dulu senyumannya begitu lebar dan indah? Akulah yang merusak senyuman itu dan membuatnya nyaris hilang untuk selamanya."

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil mengembalikan foto itu ke tempatnya, "Itu hanyalah masa lalu, Baekhyuna. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk melangkah dari masa lalu dan berjalan menuju masa depan tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi?"

"Kau benar—" desahku pelan. Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan aksinya menginvasi kamarku, bergerak dari satu sisi ke sisi lain seolah ingin mengetahui setiap detail kehidupanku saat masih kecil. Beberapa kali juga kudengar ia mengerang tak suka ketika melihat album foto di tumpukan bawah lemari pakaianku dimana aku punya pose banyak sekali dengan Sehun.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Chanyeol mendesis sambil mengeluarkan satu foto dari dalam album. "Kau tampak imut dan menggemaskan sekali dalam foto ini, tapi sayangnya dua lelaki sialan yang tengah mengapitmu juga tak kalah tampan!" Yang Chanyeol maksud adalah foto kelulusan SMP-ku. Aku tengah memegang sebuket bunga dan tertawa lebar dengan dua lelaki tampan yang memelukku dari samping—Kai dan Sehun.

"Mau kau apakan foto itu?"

"Akan kugunting wajah mereka berdua hingga yang tersisa tinggal fotomu—lalu kusimpan di dompetku sebagai jimat."

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang ternyata tak hanya mencuri fotoku, ia juga menjarah beberapa mainan semasa kecilku yang teronggok di dalam kotak berdebu di atas lemari. "Untuk Jiwon—" Dia bilang begitu sambil memasukkan paksa sebuah boneka jerapah kecil seukuran telapak tangan ke dalam tas kerjanya yang diletakkan di dekat ranjang.

Chanyeol kembali naik ke tempat tidur setelah selesai dan langsung meng- _cuddle_ -ku seperti boneka di dalam pelukannya yang super hangat.

"Apakah kita akan tidur sekarang, Chan?" bisikku setelah melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dinihari. "Atau maukah kau mendengarkan ceritaku tentang Kyungsoo?"

Dia mengecup keningku lama sekali, "Asal kau berjanji untuk tidak menangis saat menceritakannya, aku akan mendengarkanmu selama apapun itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm."

Jadi Park Chanyeol, inilah yang terjadi saat aku meninggalkanmu di Jeju dan pergi menemui Kyungsoo seorang diri.

* * *

 **Come Alone**

* * *

Kai benar, Kyungsoo memang sedang tidak terkendali dan tak ada yang bisa membuatnya tenang selain melihatku meregang nyawa di hadapannya.

Dia menghancurkan apa saja yang ia temui—karangan bunga, kursi-meja, dia bahkan melayangkan tinju pada dinding berulang kali hingga darah merembes di tangannya. Kyungsoo menjerit pilu, memanggili ibunya yang disemayamkan di rumah duka yang berada di lantai dua rumah sakit—dan saat namaku ia sebut dengan embel-embel _akan kubunuh kau_ —disitulah aku sadar kalau mungkin hari ini adalah penghabisanku dan aku tak akan berjumpa Chanyeol lagi untuk selamanya.

Sayangnya, aku sedikit diliputi rasa takut. Bukan karena sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan menghajarku habis-habisan atau fakta bahwa aku akan mati sebelum mendengar kata cinta terucap dari bibir Chanyeol—tapi karena _dia_ yang sekarang ada di dalam kandunganku. Demi apapun juga, _dia_ hanyalah janin berusia lima bulan yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Bukankah ini tidak adil kalau bayiku harus ikut meregang nyawa padahal terlahir dan melihat indahnya dunia adalah haknya?

Airmataku menetes tapi aku masih berlindung di balik pilar yang menghalangi Kyungsoo melihatku.

"Biarkan aku pergi, Kai! Biarkan aku pergiii! Akan kubunuh Byun Baekhyun sekarang juga, biarkan aku pergi!"

Lagi-lagi aku menangis melihat betapa hancurnya Kyungsoo karena kepergian Bibi Do. Kalau ingin menyalahkan seseorang, maka dia benar—aku pantas disalahkan. Aku tidak akan melakukan pembelaan apapun karena memang benar aku yang mendorong ibu Kyungsoo hingga bergulingan di tangga dan mengalami koma hingga akhir hayatnya.

Aku yang telah merenggut kebahagiaan Kyungsoo.

Aku yang membuat hubungan kami buruk hingga ia membenciku sedalam-dalamnya.

Aku membuat saudara tiri yang harusnya mendapat kasih sayang di rumah kami berubah menjadi musuh yang selalu ingin membuatku celaka.

Atau kalau aku tidak ada lagi—apakah semua akan baik-baik saja dan kembali seperti semula?

Akankah hidup Park Chanyeol juga berjalan seperti seharusnya karena aku dan bayi yang belum terlahir ini tak lagi menghalangi langkahnya untuk meraih apa yang belum sempat ia dapatkan?

Sambil terisak tanpa suara, aku terus mengelus perutku yang sesekali dibalas oleh tendangan pelan dari dalam sana. Hatiku semakin sakit karena rasanya calon bayiku tahu waktu yang kami miliki tidak banyak lagi. Kalau aku tahu akhirku akan seperti ini, harusnya aku menyatakan cinta sebanyak-banyaknya pada Chanyeol dan tak menyia-nyiakan sedetik pun waktu yang kulewatkan dengannya.

Di sana, Kyungsoo semakin tak terkendali dan Kai harus merelakan dadanya dipukuli saat ia memeluk lelaki itu untuk meredam tangisnya.

"Baiklah, apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah bersama _Mommy_. Kau tahu kan kalau _Mommy_ sangat mencintaimu?" Aku mengelus perutku sekali lagi kemudian keluar dari tempat persembunyian setelah mengelap habis airmataku. Kyungsoo menatapku dari balik pundak Kai dan senyum sinis persis yang dimiliki oleh para iblis tersungging di wajahnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga."

* * *

 **Kyungsoo**

* * *

Kyungsoo datang ke rumah Byun saat aku masih SD.

Aku ingat, hari itu hujan deras dan ayah datang dengan membawa seseorang berpenampilan sederhana di sebelahnya.

"Baekkie, ini Bibi Do. Beri salam padanya."

Aku membungkuk hormat sambil memperkenalkan namaku dengan suara lantang. Bibi Do yang bermata bundar itu tersenyum manis sekali lalu membelai kepalaku dengan lembutnya, "Inikah Baekkie? Dia manis sekali dan tingkahnya juga sangat sopan. Baekkie ya, apakah kau mau berteman dengan Kyungie-ku?"

Bibi Do menarik seseorang yang ternyata dari tadi bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. Mata orang itu sama bundarnya dan langsung menunduk takut begitu kami bertatapan. Di tangannya, ia menggenggam erat buku tulis lusuh beserta pulpen yang jelas menunjukkan kesukaannya akan belajar.

"Dia Do Kyungsoo, Kyungie, putraku. Dia beberapa bulan lebih muda namun tingkat kelas kalian sama. Maukah Baekkie menjadi teman baiknya dan tidak bertengkar dengannya meski dia hanyalah anak pelayan di rumah ini?"

Dari belakang tubuh Bibi Do, ayah menatapku tajam tapi bukan itu alasan kenapa aku mengangguk dan langsung menggamit lengan Kyungsoo secara paksa beberapa saat kemudian.

"Ung! Baekkie akan menjadi teman baik Kyungie dan tidak akan bertengkar dengannya sampai kapanpun! Kyungie juga akan berteman dengan Kai dan Sehun—Baekkie juga akan mengizinkan Kyungie meminjam mainan sebanyak apapun!"

Bibi Do terkekeh sambil mengelus kepala kami berdua secara bersamaan. Ia menatap sendu pada rangkulan tangan kami dengan senyum yang tak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya. "Kyungie-ku tidak terlalu banyak bicara, karena itulah, ajak dia bermain dan berbuat baiklah padanya, oke? Kyungie ya, kau juga harus sopan dan hormat pada Baekkie, mengerti?"

"Ung! Kyungie ya, ayo ikut Baekkie!"

Kyungsoo tampaknya masih enggan, namun dia tak bilang apa-apa saat kuseret menuju kamarku dimana Sehun dan Kai tengah sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku yang belum selesai.

"Hei kalian—kita punya teman baru sekarang! Kai, Sehun, beri salam padanya!"

Itulah awalnya.

Selama ini hanya ada kami bertiga, tapi kini jadi empat sekawan sejak kehadiran Kyungsoo. Ayah memasukkan Kyungsoo ke sekolah dan kelas yang sama dengan kami hingga hubungan itu semakin erat. Dia mengambil peran sebagai anak baik-baik yang patuh peraturan sedangkan kami bertiga tetap menjalankan peran yang nakal-nakal. Kyungsoo membantu kami belajar, dan sebagai balasannya, kami terkadang mengajari anak itu untuk berbuat onar. Namun nakal bukanlah nama tengah Kyungsoo—ia sering kali bertengkar dengan dua _butler_ ku ketika kami bersiap dengan rencana brilian berbuat kenakalan dan menyeretku pulang secara paksa.

Hingga sesuatu yang aneh menarik perhatianku. Waktu itu kami sudah SMP dan cukup besar untuk mengetahui fakta bahwa Bibi Do yang hanya seorang pelayan kelewat sering menyelinap masuk ke kamar ayahku dan tak keluar hingga besok paginya adalah sesuatu yang janggal.

Dan aku benar, mereka menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa Do Kyungsoo adalah anak ayah yang dilahirkan dari hubungan terlarang dan mereka berniat untuk menikah secara resmi dalam waktu dekat.

Betapa teganya ayah. Mengingat usiaku dengan Kyungsoo yang terpaut tak begitu jauh, sudah pasti dia berselingkuh dengan Bibi Do padahal aku baru lahir dan ibuku tak selamat setelah proses mengantarkanku ke dunia. Tuan Byun yang terhormat telah mengkhianati keluarga ini dan membawa selingkuhan serta anak haramnya di rumah ini melalui sebuah kebohongan besar.

Salah siapa kalau aku murka? Salah siapa kalau rasa sayangku pada Kyungsoo berubah kebencian dan kami terus bertengkar setiap hari? Ah, mungkin salahkan saja hormon remajaku yang saat itu tengah tinggi-tingginya hingga aku selalu merasa paling benar dan berhak untuk protes saat sesuatu tak berjalan sesuai harapanku. Dan ketika adu mulut antara aku dan Bibi Do berlangsung—keegoisankulah yang menang. Aku terlalu marah sampai tak sadar telah mendorong tubuh kurus itu hingga jatuh bergulingan di tangga—menyebabkan genangan besar darah dari luka di kepala menghiasi lantai saat badannya mencapai tangga paling bawah. Di atasnya, aku tersenyum menang meski wajahku dibasahi airmata.

Aku merasa menang karena telah membalaskan sakit hati ibuku dan dendamku juga—rasanya sungguh lega sekaligus menyesakkan di saat yang bersamaan. Kyungsoo menjerit pilu sambil memohon agar ibunya membuka mata, meminta tolong pada pengawal yang lain untuk memanggilkan ambulans—tapi aku dengan congkaknya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangan erat-erat.

"Ke rumah sakit manapun kau membawanya, dia tidak akan lepas dari tanganku."

Waktu itu, Byun Tua tengah sibuk dengan urusannya di luar negeri seperti biasa. Mungkin saja ia memang mencintai Bibi Do, tapi tetap saja ia lebih mencintai bisnis yang terus menghasilkan uang untuknya ketimbang wanita yang telah memberinya anak laki-laki seperti yang ia harapkan.

Ia tidak terlalu peduli dan itu membuatku semakin menjadi-jadi. Kyungsoo mengurus ibunya seorang diri, berulang kali pindah rumah sakit karena teror yang kuberi sampai-sampai ia harus menyembunyikan keberadaan ibunya—hingga aku sadar, sebenarnya ini salah siapa?

"Kyung—Kyungsoo—a-aku minta maaf—" Bahkan untuk mengatakan maaf di depan wajahnya saja aku tak sanggup lagi. Aku tak bisa tak menangis kalau ingat apa yang telah kulakukan dulu. Bibi Do sangat menyayangiku—entah sebagai Tuan Mudanya atau sebagai anak dari lelaki yang berselingkuh dengannya. Kini aku benar-benar menyesal saat dia tak lagi ada. Namun apa guna dari penyesalanku kalau wanita itu tak bakal bisa hidup kembali dan menerima seluruh permintaan maafku?

"Maaf?" Kyungsoo menyeringai dengan mata semerah bara api. "Dia telah mati dan baru detik ini mulutmu bilang maaf?!"

Tak banyak yang menghadiri rumah duka tempat Bibi Do disemayamkan. Mungkin karena dia bukan siapa-siapa atau mungkin juga karena tak ada yang peduli padanya selain Kyungsoo, sebuah fakta menyedihkan yang membuat airmataku jatuh semakin deras. Kepada siapakah keadilan berpihak? Barangkali benar kalau ayahku mencintai Bibi Do yang telah memberinya anak lelaki seperti yang ia harapkan—lalu hak apa yang kupunya hingga tega melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya pergi sia-sia dari kehidupan ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan dulu saat dia minta maaf sambil bersujud di kakimu, Byun Baekhyun?" Satu airmata kembali jatuh membasahi pipi lelaki itu. Di belakangnya, tangan Kai terjulur hendak memegang bahu Kyungsoo namun urung. Kyungsoo hanya tidak tahu saja—Kai pasti merasa sama bersalahnya sepertiku saat ini. Kejadian itu juga ia saksikan dengan matanya sendiri, namun kesetiaannya padaku membuat Kai tak mau menaruh kasihan pada Kyungsoo sedikit pun.

"Kau bilang dia adalah pelacur! Kau bilang ibumu meninggal gara-gara dia! Kau bilang dia ingin mengeruk semua harta ayahmu! Dan—"

Bibir Kyungsoo bergetar hebat, menahan segala sesak dan kepedihan di dada yang anehnya sangat bisa kurasakan itu. Dia adalah saudaraku dan itu tak terbantahkan lagi. Apa yang ia rasakan, aku pun bisa merasakannya sama persis.

"—dan kau mendorongnya dari tangga sambil menyuruhnya agar enyah saja dari dunia ini!"

Kami berdua menangis, tapi yang isakannya lebih kuat adalah aku.

"Sekarang setelah dia benar-benar enyah, apakah kau sudah puas? Kau senang sekarang?"

Kau salah, Kyungsoo. Rasa bersalahku—tak ada yang bisa menggambarkannya seperti apa saat ini.

"Kyung-Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar minta ma-af—" ujarku di sela isakan. Aku mencoba memeluknya, namun sudah pasti dia menolak bersentuhan denganku sedikit saja. Pelukanku langsung ditepisnya dengan kasar.

"Aku sungguh menyesal, Kyungsoo—semuanya, aku menyesal telah melakukan semuanya—"

"APA GUNANYA KAU MENYESAL KALAU DIA SUDAH TIDAK ADA LAGI, SIALAN?" Kai dengan sigap menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang siap melayang ke wajahku. "Lepaskan aku, Kai! Lepaskan kubilang!"

"Aku tahu kau sedang berduka, tapi tak kubiarkan kau menyakiti Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo!"

"Kenapa? MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU AKU INGIN MENYAKITINYA, KAI?"

"Kenapa kau bilang?" Kai mengambil posisi berdiri di antara kami berdua, menghadap Kyungsoo dan membelakangiku seperti seorang pelindung. "Karena kau memang tak berhak menyakitinya, Do Kyungsoo! Baekhyun melakukan itu semua karena sakit hati pada Bibi Do yang telah merusak keluarganya—apa untuk mengetahui itu saja otak cerdasmu itu sudah tak becus lagi?"

"Kai—" panggilku lirih, namun ternyata lelaki itu turut dihinggapi rasa emosional hingga tampaknya semua yang ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya berhasil ia lontarkan di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Merusak keluarganya? Kau juga ingin bilang kalau ibuku merusak keluarga Byun, begitu Kai?"

"Kalau tidak merusak lalu apa namanya, hah? Nyonya Byun tahu tentang hubungan suaminya dengan wanita lain saat dia tengah hamil besar dan patah hati yang teramat dalam membuatnya sakit-sakitan dan tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Kau anggap apa yang terjadi pada ibumu adalah sebuah ketidakadilan, lalu bagaimana tentang Baekhyun yang tak sempat merasakan kasih sayang ibunya yang meninggal tak lama setelah ia dilahirkan—kau pikir itu adil untuknya?!"

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar menahan isakan, namun Kai belum berhenti menyiksanya dengan kata-kata. "Kau lupa apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan beberapa tahun belakangan ini, Do Kyungsoo? Kau selalu mencoba membuat Baekhyun celaka dengan segala macam cara. Tak hanya itu saja, kau juga memfitnahnya dengan semua omong kosong yang kau ciptakan agar dia dibenci bahkan oleh keluarganya sendiri! Aku memang diam, tapi aku tahu semuanya, Do Kyungsoo!"

"Tapi kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanku, Kai!"

Belum pernah aku melihat Kyungsoo sehancur itu. Caranya menatap Kai, caranya menahan isakan yang sebenarnya tak bisa ditahan—persis ketika aku menghiba di hadapan Chanyeol yang tak kunjung memahami perasaan yang kumiliki.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau aku tak pernah meminta dilahirkan sebagai anak dari hasil perselingkuhan! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya dianggap sebagai perusak padahal yang ibuku inginkan hanyalah sedikit kasih sayang dari ayah untukku saja! Kau—kau tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan—"

Kai terdiam dan tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Siapapun, tolong beritahu aku. Apakah semua yang terjadi ini adalah kesalahanku?

"Pergilah—" bisik Kyungsoo lemah. "—aku akan memakamkan ibuku sendirian, jadi kalian semua pergilah."

"Kyungsoo—"

"Kubilang pergi! Selama ini pun hanya ada kami berdua jadi kalian tidak perlu membuang waktu untuk hadir di tempat ini!"

Bahkan Tuan Byun yang terhormat belum memunculkan batang hidungnya untuk sekedar melihat Bibi Do untuk yang terakhir kali. Benar-benar pria berhati karang dia itu—atau jangan-jangan, dia juga tidak peduli sama sekali ketika ibuku pergi?

"Tapi aku tidak akan pergi—"

Kyungsoo yang sudah berbalik dan berjalan empat langkah kembali menghentikan kakinya. "—sebelum kau memaafkanku."

Sulit untuk melihat seperti apa reaksinya waktu itu, tapi bagiku yang terpenting adalah mengatakan semua yang ingin kubilang. "Bahkan kalau pun kau tidak memaafkanku, aku akan tetap di sini untuk menemanimu mengurus pemakaman Bibi Do!"

Tentu saja aku sudah gila kalau kupikir Kyungsoo akan terkesan dengan keberanianku mengatakan itu. Tapi karena lelaki itu hanya diam, kuasumsikan dia akan merasa sedikit tergugah karena setidaknya aku telah mengakui kesalahan meski akhirnya sudah terlambat. Dan aku juga akan merasa jutaan kali lebih buruk kalau tega membiarkan Kyungsoo mengurus pemakaman sendirian.

"Kai, bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sebentar? Aku ingin berbicara pada Kyungsoo, berdua saja."

"Tapi Baekhyuna—"

"Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja," ujarku mencoba mengurangi rasa khawatir yang lelaki itu miliki untukku. Tapi kehadirannya di antara kami hanya akan memperparah keadaan. Kata-kata tajam yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya akan semakin membuat Kyungsoo terluka jadi kupikir tidak ada gunanya membiarkan Kai berdiri di sebelahku kalau aku ingin benar-benar mengajak saudara tiriku itu berbicara empat mata.

"Tidak! Kalian berbicaralah namun biarkan aku tetap di sini—"

"Kai, kumohon—"

Keberanianku ternyata tidak berbuah baik seperti yang kuduga. Keraguan Kai untuk meninggalkan kami hanya berdua di depan ruang persemayaman lantai dua itu ternyata bukannya tanpa alasan. Ia berulang kali menoleh ke belakang dengan khawatir, tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang kini tidak beringas seperti tadi, ia pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Kyungsoo masih belum berbalik menghadapku, jadi aku berinisiatif untuk mendatangi dan berdiri di hadapannya saja. Kulihat wajah itu terus saja dilinangi airmata dan punggung sempit itu masih naik-turun terisak tanpa suara.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal dan yang bisa kukatakan padamu hanyalah maaf—"

"Byun Baekhyun, berhenti dan pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Maaf untuk keegoisanku di masa lalu, maaf karena telah menyakitimu dan Bibi Do hingga seperti ini, aku minta maaf untuk semuanya—"

"Kubilang pergi, Byun Baekhyun!" bentaknya tanpa mengindahkanku yang sedang berusaha meminta maaf tanpa kembali berurai airmata. "Jangan paksa aku untuk menyakitimu—"

"Bagaimana caranya agar kau mau menerima maafku, Kyungsoo?!" Namun aku tidak tahan untuk menyimpan seluruh kesakitan di dadaku lebih lama lagi. "Ha-haruskah aku berlutut seperti yang bibi lakukan dulu? Baiklah—"

Aku membawa tubuhku untuk berlutut rendah di hadapannya. Lima menit setelahnya, aku menghabiskan setiap detik yang kupunya untuk menyesali seluruh perbuatanku. Kuterima kalau Kyungsoo berubah, kuterima kalau Kyungsoo selalu menaruh dendam—kuterima kalau semua itu aku yang menyebabkan.

"Semudah itukah?"

Aku kesulitan untuk mendongak menatap Kyungsoo karena mataku sudah kelewat bengkak dan pandanganku memburam oleh banyaknya airmata. Terlihat jelas ia tengah menatapku dengan sinis, penuh benci—pandangan yang seorang pembunuh berikan untuk seseorang yang ia habisi.

"Semudah itukah aku memaafkanmu namun ibuku yang telah pergi tak akan pernah kudapatkan kembali?"

"Kyung—"

"Baiklah kalau kau memang bersikeras ingin dimaafkan. Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat, Byun Baekhyun—"

"Kyungsoo, tidak—apa yang akan kau lakukan, akh!"

"DO KYUNGSOO! TIDAKKK, BAEKHYUNAAAA!"

Tapi Kai yang tadinya berada di dalam ruangan terlambat untuk mencapai tubuhku. Kesigapanku untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Kyungsoo di rambutku dan menyeretku paksa ke arah tangga juga terlambat. Kedatangan ayah dan ketiga kakakku juga terlambat. Semuanya sudah terlambat.

Yang mereka temui ketika menginjakkan kaki di lobi dan bersiap naik ke ruang persemayaman adalah tubuh putra bungsu Byun yang bergulingan di tangga seperti benda tak berharga. Sama seperti Bibi Do yang mungkin tidak ada yang memperdulikan, mereka juga mungkin tidak peduli akan fakta bahwa kandunganku sudah berusia lima bulan dan sesuatu di dalam tubuhku itu ikut teriksa ketika badanku menghantam lantai dengan kerasnya. Kubiarkan kepalaku terbentur hingga rasanya nyaris pecah, atau tulang-tulangku yang berderak dan mungkin akan patah di sana-sini, atau darahku yang mulai merembes entah dari mana—yang kulakukan hanyalah mencoba untuk mempertahankan nafas sambil memeluk perutku untuk melindungi _nya_.

Jadi seperti inikah yang Bibi Do rasakan dulu? Jadi sesakit inikah yang wanita itu rasakan pada waktu itu?

Teriakan dan jeritan menggaung menyakiti pendengaranku yang tiba-tiba berdenging. Derap langkah dan tapak sepatu yang berlarian menghampiriku dalam sekejap. Mereka berusaha membuatku tetap tersadar, mereka memanggili namaku berharap aku memberikan respon namun aku tak bisa. Maksudku, aku sangat ingin mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja. Didorong jatuh dari tangga tidak akan membuatku mati secepat itu, bukan? Namun ketika sudut mata berairku melirik lantai yang kutiduri telah tergenang oleh cairan merah pekat dan perutku sakitnya luar biasa mengalahkan segalanya, aku tahu kalau tidak ada yang baik-baik saja pada diriku.

Kami berdua akan mati—aku dan anak kesayanganku.

"Cha-Chanyeol—" bisikku lemah sambil mencoba menyentuh perutku. Sayangnya mereka terlalu sibuk mencoba menyelamatkanku hingga tidak ada yang mau repot-repot membawakan Chanyeol ke hadapanku. Aku hanya inginkan dia, setidaknya di saat-saat terakhir seperti ini. Aku ingin dia mendengar lagi kata cinta yang kuucapkan, aku ingin dia mengecup perutku dengan lembut dan mengatakan dia ikhlas kalau aku dan bayiku akan pergi meninggalkannya segera—dan kalau boleh, aku ingin mendengar dia mengatakan, _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyuna"_ , sekali saja.

Tapi aku terlalu banyak permintaan, iya kan?

Hal terakhir yang kutahu adalah Kai mengangkatku dari genangan darahku sendiri, menggendongku dengan kedua tangannya dan terus memohon padaku untuk bertahan. Akan tetapi, untuk siapakah aku bertahan? Untuk Sehun yang cintanya tak pernah kubalas? Untuk Anna yang menyayangiku melebihi siapapun? Untuk Yoona dan Soojung yang bahkan tak peduli aku sekarat atau tidak? Untuk Ayah yang kupikir lebih pantas disalahkan atas semua ini?

Untuk bayiku yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa terlahir ke dunia?

Atau untuk Park Chanyeol yang tak pernah membalas cintaku?

Kalau aku harus bertahan, demi siapa aku melakukan itu semua?

* * *

 **For Them**

* * *

Jawabannya mudah, demi suamiku, Park Chanyeol—

"Baekhyuna, kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak menangis."

"Ma-maaf—" Aku menyurukkan wajah lebih dalam ke dada Chanyeol hingga bagian itu basah oleh airmataku, memeluk pinggangnya lebih erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya bahkan untuk milyaran tahun ke depan.

"Aku cinta sekali padamu, Park Chanyeol, karena itulah aku menangis saat mengingat itu semua." Kuharap mengatakan hal demikian dengan cengengnya tidak terlihat menjijikkan. Bagusnya, Chanyeol malah balas memelukku hingga dadaku merasakan sesak yang menyenangkan.

"Aku yang lebih mencintaimu, Baekhyuna—berhentilah menangis, oke? Itu membuatku ikut merasa buruk karena terlalu lama menyadari perasaanku padamu. Harusnya waktu itu aku tidak membiarkanmu pergi seorang diri—hei, kubilang jangan menangis lagi—""

"Tapi aku cinta sekali—"

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku juga cinta sekali dan paling cinta pada Baekhyunku ini, jadi berhentilah menangis karena mengingat-ingat masa lalu. Kita ada di sini sekarang, ditambah Jiwon, itu yang terpenting. Ugh, kesayanganku ini cengeng sekali!"

Chanyeol menyeka bekas tangisanku hingga menyisakan wajahku yang sembab lalu aku diciuminya lembut sekali sampai aku lupa akan apa yang baru saja membuatku menangis. Bermenit-menit, dia menyalurkan rasa cintanya melalui ciuman diiringi oleh kalimat-kalimat yang membuat hatiku berbunga indah saking bahagianya. Kami nyaris saja kembali larut memadu hasrat cinta yang menggebu kalau bukan karena ketukan di pintu yang menghentikan semua aktivitas di ranjang menggelora ini.

"Hai, kuharap aku tidak mengganggu kalian, tapi si pengacau kecil ini tidak berhenti menangis dan terus memanggili Baekhyun sejak sejam yang lalu."

"Ya Tuhan, Jiwonku!"

—dan demi anakku, Park Jiwon. Dia makhluk terkuat yang pernah kujumpai di dunia ini. Dia bahkan masih berupa janin yang belum tumbuh sempurna, namun kekuatannya membuat kami berdua bertahan meski aku yakin sekali kalau kami sudah di ambang kematian waktu itu. Jiwon memberiku kekuatan untuk melanjutkan hidup dan aku tak punya apapun lagi untuk dikeluhkan.

Aku langsung merebut Jiwon dari gendongan Sehun dan si kecil itu langsung terisak-isak begitu kepala mungilnya membenam di ceruk leherku.

" _Mo-mommy_ —"

"Iya, _son—mommy_ disini, tidak apa-apa,"

"Jadi dia tidak tidur semalaman ini?" tanya Chanyeol yang ikut menyusul ke depan pintu sambil melirik jam. Sudah hampir subuh, beberapa jam lagi hari akan terang namun kami belum juga memejamkan mata. Ketika mengetahui ayahnya berdiri di sampingku, Jiwon mengulurkan kedua tangan minta digendong dan Chanyeol dengan mudah memindahkan anak kami ke dalam pelukannya.

"Dia tidur, namun terbangun saat Ziyu menangis minta disusui. Jiwon punya jiwa yang perasa—mungkin ia pikir Ziyu menangis karena ia tidur di dekat keranjangnya, jadinya dia ikut menangis dan susah sekali untuk ditenangkan."

"Astaga, maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Sehuna—"

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan, santai saja." Sehun tersenyum kecil ketika menyadari Chanyeol masih bertelanjang dada dan aku memakai piyamaku dengan acak-acakan. "Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke kamar dan maaf sekali karena harus membawakan Jiwon kemari—kalian jadi terganggu…"

Pipiku langsung merona tapi untungnya Sehun tahu diri dan cepat-cepat pergi tanpa menggodaku lebih jauh.

"Jadi, Chanyeol kecil ini ingin tidur bersama _mommy_ dan _daddy_ hari ini?"

"U-ung—" Jiwon mengangguk pelan dan itu membuatku langsung menciumi pipi gembilnya habis-habisan. Kami meletakkan dia di tengah-tengah, tangan Chanyeol langsung bergerak mengelusi perut lucunya dan tanganku mengambil bagian mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan lembut. Jiwon suka sekali disayang-sayang, ia langsung terlelap hanya sekitar lima menit setelah diapit oleh kami berdua.

"Chan, tentang Ziyu—"

"Hm, ada apa dengannya?"

"Kalau nanti di masa depan Jiwon benar-benar menyukai Ziyu, apakah kau akan keberatan? Maksudku—kalau ternyata Jiwon itu seperti kita—jadi maksudku, Jiwon itu suka—"

"Kau ingin tanya bagaimana reaksiku kalau ternyata nantinya Jiwon adalah _gay_ , begitu?"

"Hm,"

"Jangan khawatir, Baekhyuna. Aku menyerahkan masa depan Jiwon di tangannya sendiri, begitu juga orientasinya. Dia menyukai laki-laki atau perempuan, sama sekali bukan masalah buatku. Aku akan berbahagia untuk keputusan apapun yang ia ambil dalam hidupnya. Kalau kau bagaimana?"

Aku tersenyum lega dan cepat-cepat mengangguk, "Sama! Itu semua bukan masalah untukku. Terlebih lagi Ziyu juga manis sekali dan berbesanan dengan Sehun adalah jalan cerita paling indah dalam kisah kita, iya kan?"

"Kau sudah memikirkan tentang berbesanan? Astaga, sebenarnya apa saja yang kau pikirkan di kepala kecilmu ini, hah?"

"Sejujurnya aku memikirkan yang mesum-mesum,"

"Yak! Putraku masih terlalu kecil untuk itu, Baekhyuna!"

"Tapi apa salahnya? Jadi menurutmu, apakah nanti Jiwon akan sehebat dirimu saat di ranjang?"

"Yak!"

Malam itu, kami lanjut bercerita tentang apa saja dengan Jiwon yang terlelap damai di antara tubuh kami berdua. Tak peduli fajar mulai menyingsing atau besok Chanyeol harus kembali bekerja, kami terus berbagi kisah yang mungkin sempat terlewat di lembar-lembar cerita kehidupan. Aku baru merasa kantuk menghampiri saat Chanyeol bergantian mengelusi kepalaku sambil menggumamkan tentang dia yang sangat cinta sekali padaku dan hingga ia juga tertidur pulas dengan lengan panjang yang melingkupi tubuhku dan Jiwon.

* * *

 **Luhan's Ring**

* * *

"Baekhyuna, sepertinya Jiwon minta adik baru."

Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa mengatakan hal demikian dengan wajah polos tanpa beban seolah yang baru saja ia katakan adalah Jiwon kami minta dibelikan mainan baru?

"Yah, aku hanya bilang saja—bukan aku yang minta, sungguh! Kau lihat, Jiwon benar-benar tidak bisa dipisahkan dari Ziyu dan kupikir alasannya bukan karena Jiwon suka padanya—tapi lebih kepada karena dia selama ini kesepian! Ya, anak kecil sepertinya memang gampang sekali merasa kesepian dan ketika bertemu dengan yang sebaya dan bisa diajak bermain bersama, dia jadi sulit untuk dipisahkan—ya, begitulah,"

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku mengiris apel untuk Chanyeol dan mengacungkan pisau buah itu di hadapannya dengan wajah datar.

"Katakan dengan jelas apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Park Chanyeol."

Dia menelan ludah kemudian menggaruk kepalanya dengan gerakan canggung, "Maksudku—Jiwon minta diberikan adik baru, mungkin? Iya kan, Jiwona?"

"Yang minta sebenarnya Jiwon atau kau?"

Sambil menahan senyum malu, Chanyeol menunjuk Jiwon yang sibuk menggigiti apelnya di kursi bayi tinggi tempat ia duduk tapi kemudian telunjuk itu mengarah ke dadanya sendiri, "Aku."

"Yak!"

Sudah dua minggu sejak Ziyu datang dan selama itu pula Jiwon lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di tempat mereka ketimbang bersama kami. Hal pertama yang ia cari saat terbangun di pagi hari adalah Ziyu. Mau makan pun, dia harus diiming-imingi akan diajak ke tempat Ziyu terlebih dahulu. Kalau ia menangis dan sulit untuk didiamkan, sebut saja nama Ziyu maka isakannya akan berhenti secara otomatis. Pekerjaan harianku jadi bertambah—membawa Jiwon ke rumah Byun dan mengawasi anakku itu bermain dengan bayi Ziyu sampai sore. Tidak buruk juga karena di sana, aku bisa bercengkerama dengan keluargaku dan menghabiskan waktu yang berkualitas secara bersama-sama.

Tapi yang paling kasihan adalah Chanyeol.

Kami jadi jarang berkunjung ke kantor karena sekarang Jiwon tidak bisa kalau tidak melihat Ziyu sehari saja. Sore saat Chanyeol pulang pun, yang ia dapatkan adalah Jiwon yang tertidur dalam gendonganku karena letih bermain sepanjang hari. Ziyu belum bisa apa-apa selain menangis, jadi lebih tepatnya yang ia lakukan adalah bermain sendirian di dekat Ziyu dan dengan sigap menunjukkan mainannya saat bayi Luhan itu mulai meraung kuat-kuat.

"I-ni—Ziyu, ini—"

Mungkin Jiwon ingin bilang, _"Ini mainanku buatmu saja, tapi jangan menangis ya?"—_ namun ia belum bisa mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya dengan sempurna. Singkat cerita, Jiwon bertindak sebagai _pengasuh_ Ziyu selama dua minggu terakhir dan kesibukan itu membuatnya lupa akan Chanyeol—itulah yang suamiku pikir. Jadi sesungguhnya bukan Jiwon yang kesepian, tapi ayahnya. Dia kesepian karena sang anak lebih terfokus pada seseorang yang lain dan karena itulah dia minta diberikan bayi baru yang bisa dipeluk-peluk sesuka hati karena Jiwon sekarang lebih sering meronta dan berlari kabur tiap kali akan di- _cuddle_.

"Ya, Baekhyuna? Beri aku bayi baru, mau ya?"

"Aku mau—"

"Yes! Ayo langsung ke kamar kalau begitu," Chanyeol dengan senyum kelewat lebarnya nyaris beranjak dari kursi dalam hitungan sepersekian detik.

"—tapi tidak sekarang."

Bahu Chanyeol merosot secara otomatis dan bibir tebalnya mengerucut seolah mengundangku untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan.

"Kenapa tidak? Kan membuatnya sangat gampang—tinggal bercinta dan—"

"Tapi hamil itu sangat sulit, Chan. Aku harus melewati trimester pertama yang sangat menyiksa, belum lagi aku harus mengasuh Jiwon dan mengurusmu sehari-hari—itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan," ujarku mencoba memberinya pengertian.

"Aku juga ingin sekali menimang seorang bayi baru, tapi kupikir lebih baik menunggu agar Jiwon bisa sedikit mandiri dulu agar ia tidak merasa tersisih karena kehadiran adiknya di antara kita. Aku tidak ingin punya adik malah akan membuatnya merasa kehilangan kasih sayang kita, kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

Chanyeol mencebik kesal namun setelahnya ia lampiaskan kekesalannya pada Jiwon dengan cara menciumi pipi anak itu habis-habisan. Untungnya hari ini hari Minggu dan suasana hati Jiwon sangat bagus karena sebentar lagi kami akan berkunjung ke tempat Ziyu, jadinya dia hanya terkikik lucu ketika perutnya jadi sasaran dari kepala Chanyeol yang diusakkan ke sana.

"Hei, _little_ _boss_ —kau dengar apa kata _mommy_ barusan? Boleh punya adik baru asal kau sudah tumbuh lebih besar sedikit. Bukankah itu menyebalkan sekali? Ah, _daddy_ benci menunggu lebih lama~"

Jiwon tertawa dan menggumamkan kata _baby_ berulang kali sambil bertepuk tangan dengan bangganya. Ulangtahun pertamanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi dan kami kerap terkejut dengan kosakata baru yang bisa ia kuasai setiap harinya. Dia tumbuh dengan baik dan kami bahagia akan kenyataan itu.

Setelah Jiwon selesai dengan _snack time_ -nya, kami langsung bergegas mengunjungi Ziyu seperti biasa, tapi kali ini dengan Chanyeol yang mengemudi. Sesampainya di sana, Jiwon dengan tak sabarannya berlari masuk ke rumah dengan langkah-langkah oleng yang membuatku terus mengikutinya dengan panik, namun ia berhasil mencapai pintu depan setelah terjatuh beberapa kali.

"Ziyu ya, Jiwon datang~" panggilku ketika memasuki rumah.

"Selamat datang Jiwonie kesayangan—lihat, Ziyu mau mandi sebentar lagi. apakah Jiwonie ingin ikut memandikan Ziyu juga?" sambut Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar dan memberikan putraku sebuah pelukan.

Oh tidak. Sehun dan Chanyeol terbahak begitu melihat reaksi Jiwon yang sungguh diluar nalarku ketika Ziyu dibaringkan di permadani dan Luhan mempreteli pakaiannya satu persatu. Si kecilnya Chanyeol itu tak berkedip di sepanjang prosesnya, menatapi kulit Ziyu yang seputih kertas terpampang polos di depan matanya—dan selanjutnya, ia merengek minta bajunya dilepas juga.

"Tapi tadi Jiwon sudah mandi—"

"Nghh, bu-ka!" Jiwon berusaha menarik bajunya ke atas, namun tersangkut di kepala dan dia merengek lagi karena hal itu. Ziyu yang baru pintar menoleh ke samping tiba-tiba saja tersenyum hingga gusi polosnya kelihatan dan menjejakkan kedua tungkainya kesana-kemari hingga Luhan pikir bayinya itu juga sangat senang akan ide mandi bersama yang ia usulkan.

"Chan, tolong—" bisikku tanpa suara tapi Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu dan malah memanas-manasi Jiwon agar ikut mandi bersama Ziyu. Kerlinganku kepada Luhan juga tidak membantu. Malah lelaki itu dengan senang hati membukakan pakaian Jiwon dan menggiring bocahku ke kamar mandi untuk berendam di ember lucu dengan balon-balon busa beraroma stroberi kesukaannya ditemani oleh mainan bebek karet yang bisa bersuara ketika perutnya ditekan.

"Lu, bagaimana ini? Jiwon merepotkanmu saja setiap hari," kataku merasa bersalah saat kami berdua sudah ada di kamar mandi dan berjongkok di depan ember anak masing-masing. Luhan yang sedang memandikan Ziyu di ember lainnya menggeleng cepat-cepat, "Dia tidak merepotkan, sungguh! Malah aku senang sekali karena Ziyuku ada yang menemani setiap hari—aku berterima kasih pada kalian,"

Aktivitasku memandikan bayi itu harus terhenti ketika Sehun memanggil dan memintaku untuk keluar sebentar.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk Luhan. Besok adalah ulangtahunnya dan aku ingin melamarnya saat itu juga. Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu dan Chanyeol untuk pergi membelikan cincin, Baekhyuna? Luhan akan curiga kalau aku pergi sebentar saja, karena itulah aku butuh bantuan kalian."

"Benarkah? Wah, aku senang sekali, Sehuna! Tapi, bukankah sebaiknya kau sendiri yang memilihkan cincin untuknya? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana selera Luhan dan kupikir aku akan sedih sekali kalau ternyata dia tidak suka cincin yang kami pilihkan,"

"Jangan khawatir—aku percaya padamu dan kujamin Luhan akan suka pada apapun yang kau pilihkan," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum dan mengelus lembut bahuku.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu,"

"Ehm, siap berangkat, Baekhyunku sayang?" Chanyeol muncul entah dari mana dan menepis tangan Sehun yang masih berada di bahuku dengan gaya posesif, "Dia hanya milikku, kau tahu?"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu, Park Chanyeol!" balas Sehun sambil terkekeh. Aku tahu mereka hanya bercanda, tapi rona merah di pipiku menjelaskan kalau aku merasa tersanjung akan klaim kepemilikan Chanyeol atas diriku.

"Kalau begitu, aku titip Jiwon sebentar, oke?"

Permintaan Sehun itulah yang membuat kami terjebak di toko perhiasan ini selama berjam-jam kemudian. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau memilihkan cincin pasangan akan sesulit ini—kupikir tinggal pilih, bayar dan selesai. Namun ternyata, ribuan koleksi yang toko ini miliki membuatku sampai sakit kepala karena tidak tahu harus membeli yang mana. Hingga pada akhirnya, sesuatu yang terletak di baris paling sudut etalase mewah itu menarik perhatianku.

"Kau tahu, Chan—" Aku menunjukkan sepasang cincin pada Chanyeol dan dia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada objek yang kumaksud, "—kupikir ini cincin yang sempurna, Luhan pasti akan sangat menyukainya, kujamin!"

"Benarkah? Tapi modelnya sederhana sekali dan—"

"Itulah poin utamanya! Cincin sebagai lambang cinta itu tidak harus diwujudkan dalam kemewahan puluhan berlian. Biarpun sederhana, tapi cincin pernikahan terbaik adalah yang bisa mengingatkan seseorang akan kenangan manis yang mereka lewati bersama orang tercinta hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Bukankah itu indah sekali?"

"Hm, begitukah? Nona, tolong perlihatkan pada kami cincin yang ini."

"Baik, Tuan."

Aku terkagum-kagum pada cincin sederhana berbahan platinum dengan berlian biru mungil yang berada di tengahnya itu. "Sempurna!" gumamku saat tanpa sadar memasukkan cincin itu ke jariku dan membolak-balik tanganku di depan wajah.

"Cantik, kan?"

"Anda benar, Tuan. Cincinnya terlihat bagus dan cocok sekali di jari Anda!" komentar si gadis penjaga sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia benar, cincin itu terlihat pas sekali di tanganku yang putih mulus.

"Benarkah? Tapi sayangnya cincin ini bukan untukku—"

Gadis itu diliputi kecanggungan saat melihat aku melepas cincin itu dan mengembalikannya lagi ke wadahnya.

"Baiklah, tolong perlihatkan aku yang ini—"

Tak terkira banyaknya cincin yang sudah kucobai, tapi pada akhirnya, pilihanku jatuh pada cincin sederhana bermata biru yang tadi telah merebut hatiku sejak tadi. Karena Chanyeol juga tak kunjung menjatuhkan pilihan, akhirnya kami sepakat untuk membeli yang itu saja.

"Kuharap Luhan bakalan senang, iya kan? Dilamar oleh Sehun, diberi cincin seindah ini, memiliki Ziyu—aku berani bertaruh kalau Luhan akan merasa paling bahagia di dunia ini."

Chanyeol hanya membalas ocehanku dengan senyuman dan setelahnya kami pergi dari toko perhiasan itu sambil bergandengan tangan mesra menuju ke mobil.

* * *

 **CHANYEOL**

 **I Love Him**

* * *

"Baekhyuna, mau sampai kapan kau tak sadarkan diri seperti ini terus?"

Aku ingat pada kenangan kelam itu.

Para dokter akhirnya berhasil menyelamatkan Baekhyun dan calon bayi kami namun dia tak kunjung membuka mata meski sudah tiga hari berlalu dari mimpi buruk itu. Selang-selang terpasang di hidung dan tangannya, ia bernafas dengan teratur dan detak jantungnya juga sudah normal—harusnya ia bangun saja dan memakiku, menjambakku, melakukan apa saja—tapi kenapa ia betah sekali memejamkan mata sedangkan di sampingnya aku tampak luar biasa kalut karena ketakutan dia tak akan pernah sadar untuk selamanya?

"Tolonglah, kumohon—sadar dan bilang padaku kalau kau baik-baik saja—"

Tidak adanya jawaban dari Baekhyun menambah rasa frustrasi yang kumiliki beberapa hari belakangan. Kulekatkan telingaku di perutnya yang tertutup selimut dan mengajak berbicara pada sesuatu yang ada di dalam sana—bodohnya aku yang berharap akan menerima respon padahal aku sangat tahu kalau aku tak akan mendapat jawaban apapun darinya.

"Baekhyun, to-long—"

Lagi-lagi aku menangis sepuasnya di samping tubuh Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku kali ini. Keluarga Byun tengah menghadiri pemakaman Bibi Do dan Anna telah melarang siapapun untuk masuk ke ruangan tempat Baekhyun dirawat selain aku dan para dokter. Aku tidak terlalu peduli tentang Kyungsoo yang histeris dan hampir bunuh diri setelah melihat Baekhyun nyaris mati karena perbuatannya. Atau Kai yang terkena sabetan pisau di bagian lengan karena berusaha menghentikan Kyungsoo. Atau Tuan Byun yang terus-menerus menangis menyesali kesalahannya di masa lalu—persetan dengan itu semua. Entah pada siapa aku harus marah, namun diriku sendiri adalah yang paling tepat untuk disalahkan.

Seandainya saja aku tidak membiarkan Baekhyun pergi sendirian, pasti semua ini tidak harus terjadi padanya.

Keesokan harinya, doa-doa yang kupanjatkan ternyata menembus langit dan Baekhyun akhirnya membuka mata setelah mengigaukan namaku berulang kali.

"Chan—Chanyeol,,," Dia bilang begitu puluhan kali dan aku adalah orang pertama yang ia temui saat akhirnya siuman dengan sepenuhnya.

"Apa—aku masih hidup? Ba-bayiku?"

Tak kuhiraukan pertanyaannya karena aku sibuk memeluk tubuh ringkih itu untuk menyembunyikan tangis bahagiaku di dadanya. Baekhyun adalah lelaki terkuat yang pernah kutemui. Dia bisa pulih hanya dalam waktu singkat dan kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa meski kejadian itu hampir saja merenggut nyawanya.

"Cintaku padamulah yang membuatku kuat dan tetap bertahan," bisiknya malam itu ketika kami sudah pulang ke rumah. " _Dia_ juga bertahan karena aku tahu _dia_ juga sangat mencintaimu," tambahnya lagi sambil menarik tanganku dan meletakkannya di perutnya. Belum pernah kulihat mata Baekhyun berbinar seterang itu—tapi wajah bahagia dan kata-kata cinta yang ia beri untukku malah membuatku takut.

Aku takut belum bisa membalas perasaannya.

"Uhm, kupikir ini waktunya untuk minum obat," Aku sengaja mengelak ketika dia mau menciumku. Atau ketika dia memelukku dari belakang, aku menepis tangannya pelan dengan alasan ini sudah malam dan dia butuh istirahat. Puncaknya ketika dia lagi-lagi menyatakan cinta, aku menghindar dengan sengaja dan itu membuat Baekhyun luar biasa marah.

Aku sengaja berlama-lama di luar sana dengan alasan tengah bekerja paruh waktu, padahal yang kulakukan sebenarnya adalah menjaga jarak agar aku tidak perlu mendengar kalimat cinta yang membuatku tersiksa itu. Saat aku pulang, yang kudapati adalah Baekhyun yang menungguku di ruang tamu dengan wajah sembab dan ribuan caci-maki yang ia simpan untukku.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Park? Mengajakku berbulan madu, bercinta, menungguiku di rumah sakit—kenapa kau harus melakukan itu semua kalau ternyata kau tak mencintaiku sedikit pun?" tanyanya diiringi oleh isak memilukan.

Aku tak meladeni apapun yang ia katakan, hanya berdiri di sana dan menatapnya dengan hati pilu.

"Kupikir kau sudah berubah. Kupikir kau ternyata menyimpan perasaan yang sama seperti yang kurasakan. Kalau pun pikiranku itu salah, tidak bisakah kau mencintaiku sedikit saja? Atau kau bisa mencintai bayiku kalau seandainya membalas perasaanku adalah hal yang mustahil."

"Memangnya apa yang kau dapat dari mencintaiku, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tergugu dan menatapku dengan sorot mata penuh luka.

"Lihat apa yang terjadi padamu! Itulah yang kau dapatkan kalau kau tetap menaruh perasaan sialan itu untukku, kau mengerti?"

Park Chanyeol hanyalah lelaki bodoh, kalian ingat? Mengabaikan hatiku yang menjerit sakit, airmataku yang seakan berlomba untuk tumpah dan jutaan perasaan lainnya—aku mengurung diri di kamar dan membiarkan Baekhyun menangis terisak-isak di ruang tamu seorang diri.

Sampai akhirnya aku sadar, aku tidak melihat Baekhyun selama tiga hari setelahnya. Dia tidak kutemukan dimana pun, bahkan jejaknya saja tidak ada. Baekhyun membawa seluruh barang-barangnya hingga tak ada yang tersisa—dan lucunya, hal itu membuatku hampir gila.

Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo menyakitinya lagi? Bagaimana kalau cuaca dingin ini membuatnya demam? Apakah dia sudah makan hari ini? Apa bayi kami baik-baik saja dan tidak menendangi perutnya keras-keras seperti biasa?

Dan apakah ini artinya Baekhyun sudah menyerah dan ingin bercerai dariku?

Harusnya aku merayakannya dengan minum-minum di bar sampai pagi, berpesta pora dengan para gadis, kembali memikirkan rencana brilian untuk menata hidup setelah terbebas dari Baekhyun—namun nyatanya aku hancur. Sangat. Aku kerap berhalusinasi dan menyangka tiap lelaki berperawakan mungil yang kutemui di jalanan adalah Baekhyun. Saat aku tengah merenung seorang diri di kamar, aku seolah mendengar ocehan, rengekan, dan omelan lelaki itu jelas sekali terngiang di telingaku. Malam hari rasanya begitu menyiksa. Aku tidur di bekas kamar Baekhyun dan berharap dia ada di sampingku saat aku terbangun—namun yang menyambutku hanyalah kehampaan, sama seperti hatiku.

Kenapa aku tidak mencari Baekhyun saja di kediaman keluarga Byun? Gampang, aku terlalu pengecut untuk melakukannya.

Aku persis seperti orang gila ketika menyusuri jalanan dan terus mengalami halusinasi parah sepanjang hari. Sedikit-sedikit aku seperti melihat sosok Baekhyun. Sedikit-sedikit aku seperti mendengar dia memanggilku dari kejauhan. Dan ketika kudengar orang-orang yang melewatiku tengah membicarakan tentang seseorang yang sedang hamil baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, kewarasanku tidak lagi pada tempatnya. Mereka hampir saja melaporkanku ke kantor polisi karena aku tiba-tiba mengobrak-abrik rumah sakit dan memasuki setiap kamar yang ada hanya untuk mencari Baekhyunku.

Benar-benar menyakitkan. Tak pernah kusangka kalau hidupku tanpa Baekhyun bisa sesakit ini.

"Pergilah, temui Baekhyun dan ajak dia berbicara secara baik-baik."

Aku memegang secarik kertas berisi alamat yang Sehun berikan dengan tangan gemetar.

"Tapi ingat, Park Chanyeol—ini adalah kesempatan terakhir yang kuberi untukmu. Kalau kau tak berhasil membawanya pulang ke rumah, itu artinya kau harus merelakan Baekhyun menjadi milikku. Ceraikan dia dan jangan muncul di hadapan kami sampai kapan pun."

Sehun tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya, aku tahu dia lebih dari serius kali ini. Karena itulah, aku pergi ke alamat yang ia beri dengan satu tujuan—membawa Baekhyun pulang ke rumahku. Bagaimana pun caranya, kami harus pulang bersama hari ini.

Tapi ternyata takdir kembali mempermainkanku dengan keajaibannya. Bukan hanya berhasil membawa suamiku pulang, sesuatu yang orang sebut sebagai cinta itu akhirnya menyeruak dari hati terkecilku dan terucap melalui bibirku tanpa bisa kutahan-tahan. Tawanya ketika menunjuk awan yang bergerak di atas sana kepada seorang bocah kecil di gendongan, ketulusan yang kedua mata indah itu pancarkan ketika mengecup pipi anak itu dengan sayang—mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya jauh sebelum hari ini, tapi ini yang paling parah. Kuberitahu, jatuh cinta itu sungguh indah namun menyesakkan dada.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Eh?"

Dengan tidak sabaran, kuturunkan saja bocah TK yang sedang Baekhyun gendong saat itu dan kutarik tangan kurusnya menuju sebatang pohon besar di dekat taman. Di sana, aku mencium lelaki itu tanpa persetujuan siapapun. Dia sedikit meronta ketika ciumanku sedikit kasar, namun setelah beberapa saat ia diam saja dan membiarkan aku melakukan apapun yang kumau.

"Kau milikku," bisikku berkali-kali seperti orang kesurupan. Kuciumi sekujur wajahnya dan kupeluk erat tubuhnya dengan segenap perasaan membuncah yang kupunya. "Kau hanya milikku untuk selamanya."

Kini aku tahu apa nama perasaan itu, cinta. Perasaan ingin memiliki Baekhyun hanya untukku seorang, perasaan ingin melindunginya dari kejamnya dunia, perasaan ingin memberikan apapun yang ia mau—kini aku mengerti kenapa Byun Baekhyun rela meninggalkan semua yang ia miliki demi hidup bersamaku atas nama cinta.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyuna. Maaf karena aku terlalu keras kepala untuk menyadarinya. Aku memang bodoh dan tak bisa diandalkan, tapi kumohon, pulanglah bersamaku. Rumah terasa seperti neraka saat kau tidak ada."

Waktu itu, aku sangat takut Baekhyun akan menolakku seperti aku menolaknya. Ia hanya diam saja ketika aku mencoba membuatnya yakin akan perasaanku, itu membuatku sangat panik. Terlebih ketika ia menepis tanganku dan berjalan duluan—kupikir waktu itu aku sudah tak punya harapan lagi.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau mau pulang atau tidak?" teriaknya dari kejauhan. Aku masih terpaku karena belum sembuh dari serangan jatuh cinta yang mematikan itu. "Barang-barangku ada di rumah Sehun. Bantu aku mengambilkannya kalau kau serius ingin mengajakku pulang,"

* * *

 **Proposal**

* * *

Dan beberapa bulan kemudian, kami berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan airmata bahagia mengalir di pipi masing-masing.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku belum pernah melamarmu secara romantis. Aku juga menikahimu dengan cara terburuk yang pernah ada. Cincin yang kau idam-idamkan pun masih belum terpasang di jari manismu hingga saat ini. Aku tahu, kau tidak pernah mengharapkan seseorang seperti Park Chanyeol untuk menjadi suamimu dan terjebak dengannya menjalani kehidupan sampai kau tua nanti."

Aku mengeluarkan kotak kecil berisi cincin pilihan Baekhyun yang kami beli sejam lalu kemudian berlutut di hadapannya dengan satu kaki. Kubuka perlahan kotak penutupnya dan Baekhyun terisak semakin kuat ketika menyadari apa isinya.

"Aku sudah merancang kata-kata terbaik sejak seminggu lalu dan bahkan berlatih di depan cermin, namun berlutut di hadapan pria paling luar biasa yang pernah ada malah membuatku lupa akan semua hafalanku."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan meski airmatanya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Tanpa membuang waktu, maukah kau menerima cincin sederhana pemberianku ini sebagai simbol kau bersedia menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku dan anak-anak kita kelak? Aku memang bukan yang terbaik dan kau sering kesal karena kebodohanku. Karena itulah, tolong ajari aku untuk menjadi seorang suami dan ayah yang lebih baik lagi,"

Aku berhenti sejenak karena rasa haru membuatku kesulitan untuk merangkai kata.

"Kau selalu berpikir kalau kau yang lebih mencintaiku, tapi itu salah, Baekhyuna. Akulah yang paling mencintaimu di dunia ini. Aku cinta sekali padamu, hingga kalau suatu hari nanti aku sudah tua dan terkena pikun, kupastikan kau tetap berada di pikiranku dan tak akan pernah kulupakan meski pada saat itu aku telah melupakan namaku sendiri."

Kami kembali tertawa dan menangis di saat yang bersamaan.

"Maukah kau menerimanya?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku tahu kau tak akan menolakku."

Tepat saat aku memasangkan cincin itu ke jari Baekhyun dan dia balas memakaikanku cincin pasangannya sambil berurai airmata bahagia, bunyi terompet dan sorak-sorai menyeruak dari dalam bangunan TK milik Anna diiringi dengan orang-orang yang bermunculan tak ada habisnya.

Baekhyun langsung menangis lebih kencang setelah menyaksikan kejutan yang kami persiapkan untuknya. Seluruh anggota keluarga Byun ada di sana. Kedua orangtuaku juga. Sehun, Luhan dan Ziyu anak mereka sudah pasti ada. Begitu juga dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sengaja terbang dari Paris untuk ikut menyaksikan rencana bahagia ini—dan tak lupa Jiwon yang sedang berada di gendongan Kyungsoo lengkap dengan baju lucu yang membuatnya tampak seperti bayi beruang itu.

Lututnya bergetar menahan tangis hingga aku harus memeluk badannya agar tidak jatuh merosot. Ia memukuli dadaku tanpa tenaga ketika kuberitahu kalau kami semua telah bersekongkol untuk membuat acara lamaran sederhana ini karena aku belum pernah melamarnya secara resmi.

"Kyungsoo? Kai? Kalian datang juga?" tanyanya tak percaya sambil memeluk mereka bergantian.

"Tentu saja kami datang. Memangnya siapa yang mau melewatkan acara sebahagia ini meski Chanyeol pada akhirnya lupa akan kata-kata romantis yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya?"

"Kyungsoo benar. Kami juga sudah rindu pada Jiwon dan ingin melihat keponakan kami yang baru—Oh Ziyu," sambung Kai dengan senyum lebarnya yang selalu tampak hangat itu.

" _Eomma, appa_ —bahkan kalian juga datang?"

Rasanya hatiku teduh sekali ketika melihat Baekhyun memeluk orangtuaku secara bergantian. Tapi lebih teduh lagi ketika Baekhyun juga menerima pelukan dari Papa Byun dan kakak-kakaknya yang tak bisa menyembunyikan airmata. Dan setelah semua orang selesai memeluk dan mengucapkan selamat pada Baekhyun, sasaran selanjutnya adalah aku.

Ketiga kakak Baekhyun memelukku dengan erat, tak ketinggalan Papa Byun juga.

"Aku merestuimu, Nak." Papa Byun hanya mengatakan satu kalimat singkat itu namun efeknya membuatku malah terisak lebih parah dari Baekhyun. Beliau memang sudah merestui kami sejak lama, tapi mendengar kata itu keluar langsung darinya, rasanya seluruh beban yang mengganjal dadaku terangkat dan aku merasa ringan seketika.

Sorak-sorai yang tadinya membuat Jiwon terus terkikik lucu malah membuatnya tiba-tiba menangis kencang ketika melihat suasana berubah penuh keharuan. Si kecilku itu pasti belum mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Melihat Baekhyun dan aku berurai airmata, ia pasti menduga kami tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Astaga, Jiwonku!"

Baekhyun langsung mengambil Jiwon dari gendongan Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya erat-erat di depan dada.

" _Mommy_ tidak apa-apa, sungguh! Hei, tidakkah kau sebaiknya memberi _mommy_ ucapan selamat atas cincin baru yang indah ini?" Kilau berlian biru itu menarik perhatian Jiwon dan membuatnya berhenti menangis saat itu juga. Ia menyentuh bulatan berlian itu dan tersenyum sampai-sampai kami tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium pipinya yang menggembung lucu.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita pindah ke dalam untuk melanjutkan acara yang berbahagia ini dengan makan malam bersama," kata Papa Byun sambil mengarahkan seluruh tamu undangan yang pada dasarnya adalah orang-orang terdekat kami itu untuk masuk ke aula yang ada di sebelah barat. Ia bahkan berjalan beriringan dengan ayahku dan tak sungkan untuk saling merangkul, bahkan aku juga melihat Yoona dan Soojung menggandeng tangan ibuku di kanan-kiri dan tertawa bersama ketika mereka berjalan masuk—pantaskah aku mendapatkan seluruh kebahagiaan ini setelah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?

"Jadi ini semua rencanamu?"

Aku hanya terlalu terpana melihat akurnya keluarga kami hingga tak sadar yang tersisa di sini tinggal aku dan Baekhyun saja. Kai telah mengambil bayi beruang kami, Jiwon, entah sejak kapan dan mereka baru saja menghilang di pintu masuk aula dua detik yang lalu.

"Ya. Kau tak berhenti membicarakan tentang Sehun dan rencana pernikahannya dengan Luhan yang akan segera dilaksanakan, jadi kupikir kau iri—"

"Aku tidak iri!"

"Dan melihat wajah kecewamu di toko perhiasan tadi ketika penjaga tokonya pikir cincin itu untukmu, aku semakin yakin kalau sebenarnya kau iri—"

"Aku tidak!"

"Ya, ya—Baekhyunku tidak iri, tolong beri aku satu ciuman di sini." Aku mengalah karena sampai kapan pun Baekhyun tak akan mengakui kalau sebenarnya ia iri pada Luhan yang akan segera dilamar dan dinikahi oleh Sehun itu.

"Menyebalkan sekali!" Baekhyun menangkup pipiku dengan gemas lalu mengecup bibirku pelan, hanya bersentuhan selama kurang dari sedetik dan dia melepaskannya dengan cepat.

"Masih kurang," protesku. "Boleh minta lagi?"

"Tidak! Itu hukuman karena kau sudah berani menipuku seharian ini! Apa-apaan dengan tiba-tiba ingin kencan di TK-nya Anna selagi Jiwon ditinggal di rumah? Dan oh—cincin untuk Luhan?"

Aku terkekeh. Sepulangnya dari toko perhiasan, aku memang mengajak Baekhyun menikmati waktu berdua kami dengan makan es krim di tempat langganannya kemudian dilanjut dengan aku yang mengajaknya singgah ke sini dengan alasan ingin bernostalgia. Dia tidak curiga sama sekali. Kami berjalan dengan tangan saling bergenggaman, aku menceritakan kembali waktu aku menyadari cintaku padanya di tempat ini dan Baekhyun tidak sadar langkahnya sudah kugiring menuju pohon tempat aku menyatakan perasaan dulu.

 _Cup. Muach._

"Dan itu hadiah pembuka karena aku sangat bahagia akhirnya aku melamarku secara resmi,"

Aku terpana ketika Baekhyun kembali menangkup pipiku dan berjingkat untuk melumat bibirku dengan lembutnya. Karena ia kesulitan meraih bibirku, aku terpaksa menunduk untuk membiarkannya menyelesaikan apa yang sudah ia mulai pada salah satu bagian favorit Baekhyun dari tubuhku itu.

"Apakah akan ada hadiah utama dan penutup?" Sebuah seringai miring tercetak di wajahku dan Baekhyun membalas dengan kerlingan manjanya.

"Ada, tapi nanti malam—"

"Yak!"

Baekhyun meremas selangkanganku dengan nakal kemudian berlari menjauh sambil menjulurkan lidahnya padaku sebelum aku sempat memeluknya.

"Ayo tangkap aku!"

"Jadi kau menantangku? Oke!"

Kami berlarian sebentar dan dia memekik kaget ketika langkah panjangku bisa mencapainya hanya dalam waktu singkat. Aku tak memberinya ampun—langsung saja kusiksa bibirnya dengan ciumanku yang menggila hingga ia terengah-engah dan pelipisnya berkeringat begitu saja.

"Hei, apakah belum selesai? Makan malamnya tidak akan dimulai kalau kalian tidak ada,"

Kalau bukan karena ibuku yang muncul lagi di depan aula dan meneriaki kami, mungkin entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun sekarang. Wajahnya memerah secara otomatis karena malu ibuku menangkap basah kami sedang berciuman. Ia mencubiti pinggangku sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil memasuki aula sambil menahan senyum yang sebenarnya tidak bisa ditahan-tahan.

" _I love you_ ," bisiknya tanpa suara ketika ia menoleh ke belakang sebelum tubuhnya mencapai pintu. Ia juga membuat simbol hati dengan dua jarinya lalu mengecup simbol itu dengan gaya yang menggoda.

"BAEKHYUNA, _I LOVE YOU TOO_!" Sebagai balasannya, aku menangkupkan tangan di sekitar mulut dan meneriakkan kalimat itu sekuat yang kubisa. Dan setelahnya, aku ikut menyusul ke aula yang disulap sedemikian rupa menjadi tempat makan malam paling indah dalam hidupku bersama orang-orang yang kami cintai itu—duduk mengelilingi meja yang sama dan menyantap hidangan lezat sambil terlibat obrolan ringan tentang apa saja.

"Jangan lupa nanti malam," bisikku pada Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahku. Yang lainnya sedang sibuk bercengkerama ringan dan tak sadar kalau aku diam-diam tengah menggoda Baekhyunku tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Ia mengedipkan mata sambil menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh _ku_ lagi. "Ung, aku milikmu semalaman. Malam ini dan selama-lamanya, aku milikmu seorang, Park Chanyeol."

Oke, bukankah ini adalah sebuah akhir yang sangat indah untuk cerita cinta yang kulalui bersama teman hidupku?

* * *

The Basque Country, el once de febrero, dos mil diecinueve.


End file.
